Confrontation
by Simonkal of Inuy
Summary: Naraku has been defeated. Life is supposed to go on with out a hitch for the Inu gang & it does, until he shows up, demanding and taking things that don't belong to him! NC17 Rating, plz be warned! IK MS SR
1. You Should Know

**Author's notes: **This is the second of my fics. Before anyone reviews telling me that any of my characters are OOC, please remember they have grown; Kagome is 18 going on 19, Sango is 20 going on 21, and so on and so forth! As a matter of fact all of my fics and the characters in them will be OOC, so get use to it. However, they won't be **that **OOC, they'll be walking that fine line.

_This story is not just about Inu/Kag, it is about all the couples and their struggle to find what they believe to be there's. Within each realationship there are battles to be fought, within each soul there is jealousy, hatred, torment, feelings of betrayal and a need to be loved and accepted. So don't expect one plot because there are many hidden within the many chapters of this fic! Please enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of them, but a girl can dream, can't she! **_

_**Chapter 1: You Should know… **_

Kagome sat at the base of the God Tree enjoying the warm breeze that whistled past her ears and tossed her mane about her face.

_'It's such a relief to be able to just relax', _she thought as she inhaled deeply. _'For the first time in along time, I feel at peace.'_

Looking around at her surroundings she smiled to herself. She realized that she had been back in the Feudal Era for 2 weeks or more now. She thought about her graduation from High School a month ago. Since then she had a lot more time to spend on this side of the well.

The only reason why she ever really went back to her time would be for a short visit with her family and to restock their supplies. Of course she always made sure to get the small things she couldn't live with out, like lightly fragranced soaps, because anything stronger would bother Inuyasha's sensitive nose. She also made it a point to buy more shampoo and conditioner, and definitely ramen... lots and lots of ramen.

"Maybe I should go home for a quick visit, since Inuyasha went with Miroku to that village just north of here. They probably won't be back until tonight sometime." Scratching her head in concentration she continued, "Sango is helping Lady Kaede with a sick village woman and Shippo went along to help." Of cource she wasn't talking to anyone except herself, since no one was around.

The Miko surveyed her surroundings one last time and started to make her way towards the well. '_I'll make this really quick, that way no one will know that I've even left,' _that thought made her smile, since it seemed that every time she tried to sneak away or sneak and do anything, Inuyasha would catch her.

The sound of his name being said in her mind made her grin. She could already feel herself blushing. _'Speaking of Inuyasha, if someone asked me to define our relationship what would I say? Oh, he's my overbearing sometimes on, sometimes off, almost, but not quite boyfriend, but if you come near me he'll rip your damn head off! I mean really, we do everything that two people in a relationship would do, except 'that' of course,'_ that thought made her blush even more than she already was.

_'He's even more protective now then he was when Naraku was still after the Jewel Shards. He even built a hut just outside of the village. Sure he say it's his, so why does he insist that I sleep there with him every night that I'm here, and if I'm not here he doesn't even use it. He sleeps in my time with me. Yeah right Inuyasha, it's yours, not ours.'_ Glancing around her as if she was expecting someone to jump out at her at any minute, her thoughts continued, '_Come to think about it he's even made sure to build me a little closet for my things.' _Sighing softly, she mumbled, "Like mom has always said, actions speak louder than words". She smiled at that. It was true, wasn't it? Actions did speak louder then words. It didn't matter what language you spoke or what slang you used, actions only spoke one.

As the well came into sight Kagome could feel the hairs on the back of her neck stand up, "Kikyo," she whispered knowing that her predecessor was the only one that had that kind of effect on her. '_What's she doing here?'_

Instantly Kagome's heart began to race, as she slowed her pace and looked around in every direction hoping to see Kikyo before she saw her. _'Please don't tell me she's here to take him,' _that thought made her stomach turn and her palms begin to sweat. She balled up her tiny fist and decided that she would not allow this to happen. Not now, not ever.

"It's time for me to stop running, and stand up for what I want," she hissed with more bravado than she actually felt, while reaching for her bow and arrows, which she quickly realized that she didn't have. "Damn it!"

Kagome could feel herself getting closer to the woman that harboured a piece of her soul, because every step she took made her feel a little sicker, a little more anxious. _'How dare she do this, after all this time?' _Her brow frowned as she continued to walk towards her prey, determination evident in her gaze. She could feel the anxious feeling dissipating and being replaced by pure anger, rage even; she wasn't sure exactly which it was.

_'There you are,' _Kagome thought as she walked into the small clearing, and noticed Kikyo standing near a barren tree as if she was waiting for someone. Glancing skyward she noticed the woman's soul collectors hovering just above the treetops. Kikyo, the un-dead miko, still had not turned to acknowledge her, she didn't even seem to notice that she was no longer alone or maybe she didn't care.

"What do you want Kikyo?" Kagome stated, walking towards her with so much grace that she appeared to be floating. The anxious feeling was gone now; her palms were dry, but still balled up into fists, her face no longer looked angry instead her expression was as blank as opponent's.

Over the many years she had spent on this side of the well she learned how to mask her true feelings very well.

Stopping a few feet away from where the resurrected miko stood, Kagome continued with a sarcastic smirk, "Don't answer that, I already know."

Kikyo finally acknowledging the girl that had interrupted her thoughts. Tilting her head to one side she looked at Kagome as if she hadn't heard a thing the girl had just said. "Why are you here, child?"

"I asked you first," Kagome replied, making a mental note of the fact that this woman just called her a child.

Kikyo looked away from her, "What interest is it of yours?"

The young miko mentally chastised herself for allowing the woman to talk to her as if she was no one important, not even worthy of being looked at when she was being spoken to.

It had been 3 years since she had first come in contact with this un-dead woman standing in front of her. _'Yes, she could have called me a child back then. I would always run and hide when she came around, or run back home when I caught Inuyasha with her, but since then a lot has change, I've grown.'_ Stilling her resolve, she blurted, "You're looking for him aren't you?"

"Where is he?"

"Not here", Kagome replied, tilting her head to the side. "Kikyo, why after 6 month do you decide to show yourself around here? One would think that after Inuyasha had kept his promise to you and avenged your death, you would have left this world, after all...you are dead, are you not?"

Kikyo stared at what she called, her copy as if she could not believe what she was hearing. "Child, do you come here to challenge me? Or are you just trying to upset…"

"Of course not, but if it should come to that, so be it."

They both stood there silently sizing each other up for a moment before Kagome spoke again, "Do you...love him?"

Kikyo seemed shocked by her question, she turned her face skyward as if she was trying to remember something. "Not that it should be any interest of yours, but yes I did care for him at one time, as far as love…I don't know if we were given enough time to truly experience that emotion." Turning her gaze towards the ground, she continued in a voice just above a whisper, "If I would've lived, things would've been so different." The last part was merely a whisper on the wind.

"Then why do you keep coming around? If you cared for Inuyasha at all, you should want him to move on with his life. You should wish him nothing but the best! Don't you want him to marry or mate; don't you want him to have someone to carry on his name? In your heart I know you know that's not possible with you. You're dead for the love of Kami!" Kagome half yelled her voice laced with irritation.

"Why does it matter to you? Kikyo stated almost smugly.

Kagome looked at her for a moment before she replied, "It matters because you are dead, and he's alive. He should not have to constantly be reminded of mistakes made a long time ago, of a lost love that died more than 50 years ago." Taking a deep breath, she continued, "The dead and the living were not meant to intermingle, you were a Priestess, you should know that." Sighing she continued, "Why won't you allow him to be happy? Don't you know that it's you who makes him miserable, every time you come around digging at old wounds!"

"If I am not allowed to be happy why should he? I live with a reminder of our past everyday that goes by; it's only fair that he should be reminded as well," Kikyo replied, but her thoughts didn't stop there, '_Perhaps there's a small part of me that wishes that things had been different, that Inuyasha had made that wish, then we…'_

Her thoughts were interrupted by her reincarnation, "Just how selfish are you? You couldn't have loved him as much as he thinks you did, because you would and should want him to be happy, even if you're not!" she half shouted the last part as she stood with her hands gripping her hips, her resolve faltering a little with every second that ticked by.

"You dare raise your voice to me, you insolent child? Have you forgotten that you are merely a copy of me? Or do you need to be reminded?"

Kagome was losing it. She was barely holding it together to begin with. _'It's now or never, if I don't say what needs to be said I may never get the chance again. Oh, Kami if Inuyasha knew what I was doing, what I was about to say to her he would probably…' _she couldn't finish that thought, she knew regardless of what Inuyasha would say or do this had to said, for her sake and his even if he didn't know it yet.

With as much patience and resolve as she could muster, she spoke with little to no anger in her voice, "I may be younger than you, but I am not a child. From the first day that I fell through that well, I gave up my childhood. While I ran around this land looking for the shards, I was not a child. When I fought demon after demon at Inuyashas side, I was not a child. When I helped him defeat Naraku, I was not a child. When I sat at Inuyashas side nursing him back to health, I was not a child. When he's depressed after seeing you and just needs a friend he doesn't look at me as if I'm a child. And when he holds me at night, Kikyo, I am not a child." Taking a deep breath she continued on, "As for reminding me that I'm merely a copy of you, how about I call back the little piece of my soul that allows you to walk among the living, and show you who the real copy is!" Shaking her head Kagome felt she had gone a little too far, "look I did not come here to argue with you nor challenge you. I love Inuyasha, and he loves me, I know he does. Don't you think that he deserves to have some peace in his life, doesn't that small part of my soul that you have, want him to be happy? If you care anything for him, please, let him be?

Kikyo stood staring at Kagome for a moment then stated coldly, "I should have killed you long ago, before you were able to squirm your way into his life. However I must admit, you are not a child any longer, still foolish, but you are not a child." One of her soul collectors came down to hover just above her releasing a newly captured soul into her chest, she continued speaking as if it was no big deal, "I have grown weary of this world…perhaps I will move on…" She looked Kagome straight in her eyes and continued, "I'm not sure if or when this will occur, but rest assured that you will have nothing to do with my decision. I could careless whether you are happy or miserable in your life." She turned to leave, but stopped.

Glancing over her shoulder, she asked, "Will you tell Inuyasha of our conversation, or are you afraid of what he might say to you?" Before Kagome could answer Kikyo's soul collectors wrapped themselves around her and she began to fade into nothingness. "I will not forget this conversation here today, little girl." This final statement from the dead miko came to her like a whisper in her ear from a friend.

Kagome stood there for a moment staring at the last spot she had seen her, she didn't know what to think._ 'Will she leave him alone? Will she still try to drag him to hell with her? Or will she let him live the rest of his life as he saw fit to? What did she mean by she won't forget this conversation? Was that some kind of threat?' _She didn't have any answers for any of those questions; as a matter of fact she was more confused now than she was before she spoke to Kikyo.

The only thing she was happy about was that now Kikyo knew that Inuyasha was willing to move on with his life. _'Will I tell Inuyasha what happened today?'_ she thought as she took a deep breath. "Only if he asks me, why should I volunteer information?"

_'Well I guess that trip home isn't going to happen,' s_he thought with a smile. Turning around she headed in the direction of the village. "Inuyasha hurry home."

**Until Next Time…(please review) **


	2. Home Bound

**A/N**: I don't know how long this story will be, but I've decided that I will continue this story. The story is going to change rather drastically, I promise you this will be unlike anything you've ever read before! Anyway I hope you enjoy. And please review!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of them, but a girl can dream, can't she?

**Chapter 2:**** Home Bound**

Inuyasha stood at the edge of the clearing waiting for his companion to finish relieving himself somewhere within the forest. '_What a waste of a trip!_ _I didn't even get to use Tetsusaiga,' _he thought glacing skyward.

He could tell by the position of the sun that it was well past midday. "Oi, Monk hurry it up will you?" the hanyou shouted impatiently.

Appearing at the hanyou's side, Miroku straightened his attire and inquired, "What's the hurry my friend?"

Looking at his companion from the corner of his eye, he replied, "Feh, I would just like to get back to the village 'today', if it's alright with you!"

"Oh, I see…you're missing someone, are you not?" Not waiting for a reply, because he knew he probably wasn't going to get one, he continued, "I'm sure your lady misses you too Inuyasha." With that said the monk began to walk away heading in the direction of the village.

"So how much longer do you think we have?" the Houshi asked, with a glance over his shoulder.

Talking a deep breath in order to still his irritation, Inuyasha replied, "I don't know, maybe a few hours or so. If we didn't have to stop at that other village, because 'you' couldn't leave a damsel in distress, we'd be home by now!"

Smirking Miroku replied, "Well what would you have had me do? Just leave her there, for the love of Kami, she had a sprained ankle." '..._and a firm bottom', _he thought with an even brighter smile.

"Feh, don't act like I didn't see you rubbing her ass Monk," Inuyasha stated as he passed his friend giving him a glare that would have stripped the bark off of the sacred tree. "Sango is going to kill you one of these days, and please don't look to me for help. Because you won't find any."

Miroku stopped dead in his tracks, his face riddled with guilt and fear. Stuttering, he pleaded, "Y...you're n...not going to tell her are?"

"Feh," was Inuyasha's only response as he kept his pace, determined to get home before the sun set.

"You know Inuyasha, Sango and I are not married. Yes, I do love her and would like to some day marry her, but today is not that day, my friend. Anyway, sometimes she treats me as if I'm no better than a womanizing pervert, and that hurts."

"Well Monk what do you want me to say? You sure do act like a womanizing pervert to me." Taking in the scenery he continued, "You're always spying on her when she's bathing, you grab her ass every chance you get, and you grab other women's asses in front of her. Not to mention you ask every woman with a hole to bear your child, so what is she suppose to think about you?"

Blushing, he replied, "I do not! You guys have never understood me. I just happen to appreciate the gifts that Kami has given women, and my dear sweet Sango seems to have been overly blessed, wouldn't you agree?"

"If you say so."

"Of course you wouldn't answer that, because you only have eyes for the lovely Kagome, she is quite something isn't she?"

"Feh," was his reply. Turning his head so that his companion could not see, he smirked with pride. _'Yeah, Kagome is well stacked, isn't she?'_

Miroku smiled to himself. _'Inuyasha sure is in a talkative mood today perhaps I can get him to make a few confessions.' _"So, what are you going to do?"

"About what?"

"Kagome-sama"

"Just what in the hell are you getting at, Monk?"

Making sure to step out of arms reach of the hanyou, Miroku continued, "Well you've built her a house, you don't let any male, it doesn't matter who he is, get within 3 feet of her, and Kami forbid Kouga comes around, you clearly loose your mind. So I ask you again, Inuyasha, what are you going to do?"

The last words out of the Monk's mouth brought the hanyou's movement to a screeching halt. "What was I suppose to do? She's always here! The wench needed some place to keep her things, and she couldn't very well continue to stay with the hag! Besides, it's not her house it's mine! She can leave whenever she fucking feels like it!" Knowing he had just told a bold faced lie, he continued, "And don't you ever bring that mangy wolf's name up around me! I'll gut him like a pig if he comes near Kagome, do you hear me?"

"See what I mean?" the Monk replied, as he continued walking feeling proud of himself for having proven his point. "You would think that Kouga was right here with us, by the way you're acting."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, debating with himself whether he would get into that much trouble if he maimed him. "Feh, say what you like, at least Kagome knows I respect her, which is more than I can say for Sango."

Determined not to let Miroku get under his skin, which was something that the lech was getting pretty good at lately, Inuyasha picked up his pace just a little to put more distance between the two of them.

"You know Inuyasha, when you build a house for a woman, you're promising yourself to that woman and only that woman." Staring off in the distance he continued, "So how can you build Kagome-sama a house, when you're not done with Kikyo?"

No response fell from the hanyou's lips.

"Inuyasha?"

Still no response could be heard.

Miroku looked to his side but there was no Inuyasha. He then stopped and turned completely around to find a very disgruntle hanyou seething. His eyes were hidden under his ragged bangs, but Miroku could clearly tell that he was not in a playful mood. The aura erupting off the Hanyou was enough to set the Monk in motion. He immediately started walking backwards as fast as he could waving his hands in front of his face as if that would keep his friend at bay, while silently trying to come up with something that could pacify the hanyou until they at least reached the village.

"Inuyasha, I mean really…are you upset? I surely didn't mean to offend you! I only wanted to know…well since we haven't seen Kikyo in a while…well, well never mind…it's none of my business, right? …none of my business?" He knew what he just said didn't make any sense, but right now he didn't care. He just didn't want to be on the bad side of a pissed off hanyou whose bad side could rival any full demon on their best day.

Inuyasha began to walk towards the monk, his head still hanging low, his breathing a little heavier than before. As he advanced he could feel Miroku stiffen, he could feel the fear, and the uncertainty. When he came with in swinging distance, he lifted his head cocking it to the side and hissed, "What Monk, did you think I was going to sharpen my claws on you? I should maim your fucking ass for sticking your nose in where it doesn't belong. However, if you shut up now I'll forgive and forget." That being said he walked around his trembling friend more determined now than he was before to ust get home.

"My dear friend…my apologies…surely you know that I wasn't trying to stick my nose into your affairs. I simple care for both yours and Lady Kagome's well being. I know how much she cares for you, I would just hate for her to be hurt is all, surely you can understand that?" Miroku said as he ran to catch up with the still disgruntle hanyou.

"Let me worry about Kagome," Inuyasha whispered just loud enough for the Houshi to hear.

He really didn't know why he was so upset with the monk; he had simply spoken the truth. _'I know he's right. I can't promise myself to Kagome until I'm sure that Kikyo is going to leave this world, or will be at peace with my decision. That's why I tell Kagome it's my house, not hers so that she doesn't get any ideas. I do know one thing for certain, there's no way I'm going to hell with Kikyo, so she can stick that thought…Feh!' _

The Monk was still babbling about something, but Inuyasha didn't care because he had heard enough for one day. All he wanted to do was get to Kagome. _'Sneaky wench probably went through the well,'_ he thought as they continued down the path to the only place he'd ever been able to call home. He smiled then remembered he wasn't alone. _'Fucking Bouzu!'_

"Inuyasha, can I ask you a question?"

"Pfft, can I stop you?"

"Well I just wanted to know…have you and…Kagome-sama…I mean have you ever…" Miroku scratched his head a chuckled nervously. _'Damn how do I ask this with out loosing a valuable body part?' "_Okay, this is friend to friend, you know, man to man…"

"Just what in the hell are you trying to ask me?"

"Well, you know I see you as one of my very best friends, so I would think that we could talk about anything, right?"

"'You' can talk about anything," Inuyasha stated, making sure to add emphasize's the word 'you'.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'." Taking a deep breath, the monk continued, "Inuyasha, have you ever don it?" He just couldn't understand for the life of him why he could not just shut up and let it go. Maybe it was the curiosity of the Priesthood, his thirst for knowledge, or maybe he really was nosey, which ever it was, he didn't care he had been curious about this for a while.

Throwing the lech a disbelieving side-glance over his shoulder, Inuyasha asked, "Done what?"

"You know."

Stopping, he turned to face him. The pissed off hanyou knew what Miroku was asking him but decided that he would play along. "I know what, Bouzu?"

Miroku came to a stop in front the hanyou. Placing his staff in between the two of them as if it would protect him from the wrath that he knew would more than likely follow once all was said and done, he stated, "Have you ever done it…you know…gone all the…way…you know?"

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at him and made a step forward, but stopped. His back immediately stiffened, and he sniffed. _'Fuck,'_ he growled.

"What is it?" the Monk inquired.

Inuyasha hissed, "Kouga!"

Miroku immediately stepped back knowing what was coming, being that Kagome wasn't here to stop them. So he figured he'd just make himself comfortable because this would more than likely take a while. "Well I'll be over here under this tree. Wake me if you need me." he said with a smirk, knowing he would never doze off and leave Inuyasha to do battle alone.

"Feh," was all the hanyou said as he pulled Tetsusaiga from its sheath and prepared to do battle.

"I knew I smelled your stench!" Kouga yelled as he came to halt in front of Inuyasha.

"What the Fuck do you want?" Inuyasha growled back, bringing his fang to rest pointed at the wolf chest.

"Where's my woman half-breed?" Kouga inquired with a smirk.

"Your woman?" Switching his sword to the other hand he continued, " You just keep begging me to shove Tetsusaiga up your ass, don't you? Well Kagome ain't here to stop me this time!"

"Bring it, if you think you can!" Was the demon's reply as he jumped back away from Inuyasha.

Miroku sat under a near by tree with his staff laid comfortably across is legs and watched as the two leaped at one another colliding in mid air and sending both flying backwards.

Inuyasha jumped at Kouga again yelling, "You son of a bitch!"

The wolf replied as he dodged to the left, "Wouldn't that be you? Oh, I forgot your mother was a weak human!" As he came back around and landed a punch to Inuyasha's jaw sending him flying into the ground.

Inuyasha jumped back to his feet growling as he wiped a drop of blood from the side of his mouth with his free hand. "Pathetic wolf, is that all you've got?" He then flew at Kouga once more, this time he caught him off guard with a knee to his stomach. He continued to charge at the wolf before he could get his bearing and landed a kick to his face, which sent him hurling into a tree. "Keh, you're pretty slow today, wolf breath!"

Kouga pulled himself off the forest floor and stalked towards Inuyasha, "I'm gonna take your life, then I'm going to take Kagome!" he yelled as he flew at the hanyou landing several kicks to his chest and stomach and a final kick to the back of his head which sent him flying face first into the ground.

Inuyasha tried to block the kicks but it appeared that his opponent was moving at the speed of light. Before he realized what was happening, he was face first in the dirt. _'Damn it all!' _he thought, trying to figure out what in the hell just happened. He could feel the wolf approaching, so he tightened his grip on Tetsusaiga.

"You still breathing dog shit," Kouga stated as he stalked up to Inuyasha. He came to stop directly over the half demons body with a leg positioned on either side of the hanyou's waist.

Inuyasha smirked to himself, as he rolled over so that he was on his back. This happened so fast the wolf didn't have time to react. "You were saying?"

Kouga looked down and froze. Inuyasha had his sword positioned directly between his legs, mere inches from his balls. He started to stutter, "I...Inu...yasha"

"K…Kou...ga", Inuyasha replied teasingly, now toying with full demon since he knew that if he wanted to he could split him in two with little to no effort. Finally, he had Kouga right where he wanted him. "If I move Tetsusaiga up this way," Inuyasha said as he slowly lifted his fang to rest on skin of Kouga's sacks, "Then I wouldn't have to worry about you getting between me and Kagome."

The wolf prince stiffened, refusing to speak or move, too afraid that one wrong move would cost him his manhood, even his life.

"Inuyasha, I think that's enough don't you? Clearly you've won!" Miroku yelled as he ran over to the two, thinking to himself, _'Damn'_.

"It's not about winning! This wimp has gotten in between me and Kagome for the last time!"

Kouga still did not move. His eyes were closed and he seemed to be praying.

"Surely you've proven your point…you must not do this to him, it's rather humiliating," the monk said as he knelt down next to Inuyasha trying to get a better look at just where the sword was resting. "Uhm, Kouga if I were you I wouldn't even breath," Miroku said as tried to hide the smile on his face. "Just tell Inuyasha he's won," he said as he stared harder at the predicament the wolf had gotten himself into.

"Feh, as if that'll save him, I already know that I've won," the gloating hanyou yelled.

"Inuyasha this is not honourable," Miroku said in a stern voice. "What youkai would want to die in this fashion?"

"Do I actually look like I give a good god damn how a youkai would or would not want to die? I'm a half-breed, remember? And this bastard never let me forget that!" Inuyasha was quiet for a moment then broke out into gut wrenching laughter, "Death by penis gutting! That has a ring to it, wouldn't you say, Kouga?" he asked between bouts of laughter.

The wolf prince's only reply was a drop of sweat hitting him in the face.

"Watch that shit, do you think I want to smell like you?" Inuyasha said clearly gloating now. "Well I got to get home to Kagome, I know she's wondering where I am, so we might as well get this over with." He then took a deep breath and stated calmly, "Miroku you better move back, you don't want this shit to splatter all over your robes!"

Until Next Time…(please review)


	3. Mistakes

A/N:Alright first and foremost, Please young people (12 and under) don't read this chapter. There's some very explicit language, so the rating will be raised. Thanks to the **two** that reviewed chapter this chapter is for you, so look for your dedication at the end of this chapter. Once again do not send me any reviews telling how OOC the characters are, this story takes place a year or so after the TV series ends, everyone is more mature, as you all know we all eventually **grow up**! I will also be posting a new One Shot titled, "Truth and Consequences", if you like this story, I'm sure you will enjoy that one; it should be posted by the end of this week.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of them, but I'm working on it!

* * *

**Chapter 3:** **Mistakes**

'_Oh, Kami if you get me out of this 'with' all my parts still intact, I promise I'll try not to eat anymore humans! I don't promise that I won't kill dog-turd, but I promise I'll take care of Kagome! Please somebody, anybody HELP!' _he screamed in his head as he glanced down at the blade of Tetsusaiga that was now scraping the hairs on his man sacks. Kouga couldn't remember the last time that he was actually afraid of anything. _'I guess there's a first time for everything,'_ he thought with a stunted sigh, as a drop of sweat dripped into his eyes, stinging him.

"Inuyasha!" the monk yelled in a chastising manner as he backed away from the two of them. '_Oh, Kami he's going to do it.'_

"Shut the fuck up, or you'll be next!" the hanyou yelled back as he swiftly brought his legs up to connect with the back of Kouga's head, sending him flying into the trees behind him.

"What the fuck," was all the wolf could say as he realized he was being hurled through the air. He hit something hard, then something else, and something else. "Shit!" he hissed as he came to rest next to a fallen tree.

He slowly opened his eyes, instantly feeling himself to make sure everything was where it was suppose to be. '_That mutt must have kicked me when I wasn't looking,' _he thought as he brought one of his legs up to his head and his head down to his crotch. A passer by would have thought that he was licking himself by the close proximity of his face to his nether regions.

_'That son of a bitch! He won't get away with this shit!' _the violated wolf thought as he squinted his eyes and focused in on a tiny red mark. "That bitch scratched me," he whispered to no one in particular as he ran a finger over the already healing scratch.

"Hey baka, you still alive?" Inuyasha yelled now standing in the clearing where they had just fought. "Come out here so I can finish the job, will ya!" he continued smirking to himself.

"Go to hell!" Kouga screamed back, after making sure that he was still a man. Getting to his feet, he debated whether he should go out there and punch a hole in Inuyasha's face or if he should just leave for now and deal with him later. _'Damn I'm shaking, what the fuck! I'm not scared of him. Still revenge is best served cold.' _he thought with a smirk as he took off in a gust of wind.

"Hey jerk off!" Kouga called as he came to a stop about 15 feet away from the waiting half demon.

"Gloat now mutt, but this ain't over! When you least expect it, I'm going to come back and ram my foot up your ass, then my whole pack is going to take turns stomping a mud hole in your ass!"

"Are you threatening me?" Inuyasha asked as he advanced in the demons direction.

"No bitch, I'm promising you!" With that said, the prince of wolves was gone.

"I knew I should have killed his ass. What does Kagome call that…you know, when they cut the balls off of dogs?" Inuyasha inquired, cringing slightly from just the thought.

"I think she said it's called neutering...or something like that," Miroku replied as he came to stand next to the hanyou.

"Yeah that's it. New-turing. I should've done that to him, because he's not going to stop." Sighing heavily, he continued as he sheathed his fang, "Hell, there's always next time."

"So why didn't you?"

"If you must know, I thought about Kagome. Even though I would rather see the flea bag dead, she would probably purify me if she knew I did something like that to him."

"Well it's nice to see that you were thinking at least. For a moment there, I could've sworn that he was done for."

"For a moment there he was," the hanyou stated in a matter of fact tone.

Miroku glanced over at his friend, for a moment he thought he saw a smile on the hanyou's face, but as fast as it came, it was gone. _'I wonder what he's thinking about. We've been traveling together for years now, and still sometimes it feels as if I have know idea as to who he is. Can one person be this hard to read?_ _Does it really even matter?' _Dawning a thoughtful frown, his thoughts continued, _'I would rather have him as a friend then an enemy.' _Staring ahead of them the Monk stated in a lazy almost saddened voice, "We should be there shortly."

"Feh, you just have to find something to say don't you?"

Ignoring that question he blurted out, "So have you ever gone all the way."

"Here we go with this shit again, damn! If I say 'no' would you believe me?" Inuyasha answered as he stuck his arms into the sleeves of his haori and lowered his gaze to the ground.

With a look of surprise the Monk asked, "So you haven't done it?"

Taking a deep breath the hanyou continued, "I didn't say that, I said would you believe me if I said 'no'."

"So you have done it?"

"So, really it's none of your damn business, how about that!" Inuyasha snapped back.

"Well if it will make you feel any better, I haven't either," Miroku confessed nonchalantly.

Inuyasha didn't respond, but he did glance at his companion out the corner of his eye.

"I know I act like I'm well versed in that area, but I'm not." Taking a deep breath and gazing towards the sky, Miroku continued, "I don't know why I'm telling you this, but I've never gone past kissing or touching here and there, whenever it gets down to actually doing it… I always chicken out. I don't know why, but it always happens. Maybe there's a part of me that wants to wait for marriage, or maybe I've been so scared of passing my curse along for so long that now that I don't have it, it's just become some kind of routine."

"Maybe you just haven't found the right one," Inuyasha replied, just above a whisper.

Unable to believe that he actually got a response out of him he continued, "Maybe your right, but I would sure like to experience it. Just thinking about it gives me tingles. You know what I mean, I'm sure?"

"Nope, I sure don't."

"Inuyasha you're a man, surely you have needs?"

"Of course I have needs, but I know how to control myself, which is something that you should try to learn and soon!"

"So, have you ever…" Was all that Miroku could get out before the hanyou interrupted him.

"Damn Bouzu, NO-I-HAVE-NOT, because when Inu-youkai mate, we mate for life! So 'I' and the person 'I' choose will have to be certain that it's something that we both want, because it can't be undone until one of us dies." Still walking, but glaring at the Monk, he continued, "If you repeat this to anyone, I'll finish what I started on Kouga with you, got that!"

"Of course my friend, your secret is safe with me, but you must also promise me that you will do the same for me," Miroku replied with a smile. He had to admit he did feel a lot closer to the hanyou after finding out that they had something like 'this' in common.

"Keh"

As they approached the hill that overlooked the village they came to a stop. The village was alive and buzzing with women, men and children going about their chores, trying to get things done before the sun set. His eyes came to rest on the girl of his dreams, his home, running away from the direction of the well that connected her world to his. He smiled to himself thinking, 'S_neaky wench, I knew she would go home.' _

Normally this thought would have irritated him to no end but today it didn't matter he just wanted to smell her, touch her, taste her, to hear her endless chatter about her day, and he would do his best not to tell her about his day and his run in with Kouga. That thought caused him to growl to himself, _'Next time, wolf shit, I will gut you. I promise,'_ as he started to descend down the hill, a hand stopped him.

"Uhm, Inuyasha?" the monk stated rather nervously.

Not even turning around to face him, he stated impatiently, "What now?" as he watched the distance grow between him and his destiny.

"You're not going to tell Sango are you?"

"Tell Sango what!"

"About the girl…you know the one that sprained her ankle?" the monk explained, now looking a little more than pathetic and desperate.

"Oh that girl. Thanks for reminding me, Bouzu!" Inuyasha said as he smirked and sped off towards the village, _'Damn right I'm going to tell. After all the shit you put me through!'_

Miroku watched his friend race towards the village, before his mind caught up with him and told him to find Sango fast and keep her away from the hanyou at all cost, if he wanted to live to see tomorrow.

"Damn!" he said as he watched Kagome come to a stop in front of Lady Kaede's hut and saw Sango come out to greet her, he knew that Inuyasha was headed there.

* * *

**_Simonkal of Inuy_**

* * *

"Hey Sango, are you done helping Kaede Oba-Chan?" Kagome asked as she came to a stop just outside the door of the old lady's hut, breathing a little heavy since she decided to jog from the clearing. 

"Yeah we finished a little while ago, why?" the slayer inquired as she took a seat on one of the make shift stools that sat just outside the hut door.

"Something happened that I want to tell you about, in private before the guys get back," Kagome replied with a grin.

"Okay, just give me a minute and we can go to the hot springs. Let me just take the pot off the fire for Kaede-sama," Sango replied with a mischievous grin and a side glance.

"Well hurry up, they'll be here any minute, I can feel it."

The slayer stopped just inside the door and turning to her friend. "Are you serious, you can feel Inuyasha before he gets here?" she stated her face set in an accusatory manner.

"Yeah, some days stronger than others…oh shut up and hurry!" Kagome said as she playfully pushed Sango inside the hut. Realizing just what her friend was getting at, she smiled to herself, _'Yeah, I can feel him.'_

"Oi, where you off to in such a rush, wench?" Inuyasha stated, as he walked up behind the anxious miko. He wanted to wrap his arms around her waist and pull her to him, but deciding against it.

Kagome spun around, and almost stumbled. "Inuyasha! Don't sneak up on me like that!"

Catching her, he gazed down and with a smirk. "I thought you could feel me, before I got here?"

Feeling embarrassed that he heard their conversation she did the only thing she could do, she balled up her fist and playfully hit him in his chest. "Shut up, you shouldn't have been eaves dropping!"

"Yeah, yeah," he replied as he pulled her to his chest and smiled. "So where were you going in such a rush, and just where in the hell are you coming from?"

She didn't push away from him immediately, because she knew she was blushing and didn't want him to see that. "Well Sango and I were going to go to the hot spring." Glancing up at him she asked, "What took you so long?" Her only intent was to change the subject, since she still wasn't sure whether she wanted to tell him about her altercation with Kikyo or not.

"Hey Inuyasha. It's about time you guys got back," Sango added as she walked out the hut. "Where's Miroku?"

Just then the monk ran up, out of breath and panting for air. He grabbed the surprised taijiya and embraced her. "My...dear…sweet...Sango...did you...miss me?"

"Houshi-sama, stop this!" Feeling overwhelmed and a little flustered, she tried to pry herself away from him.

"But my love, I've missed you so much," Miroku replied, as his hand started to roam down to her butt, massaging gently.

Sango could not believe he was doing this in front of their friends who were clearly watching the scene.

Being honest with herself she wouldn't have minded if they were behind doors, but this was not the time or the place, so she did the only thing she could. She reached back as far as she could and slapped him.

"Damn, monk I thought you had rubbed enough asses for one day!" Said Inuyasha, who was now standing behind Kagome without realizing his hands were resting on her hips. He smirked, _'Just killed two birds with one stone. Surely Sango will want to find out what happened, therefore she'll stay here to talk to the lech, and I'll have Kagome all to myself.'_

Miroku looked at the hanyou in disbelief. "You promised!" he said as he stepped out of slayers reach, whom at the moment glaring from Inuyasha to her supposed fiancée.

"Houshi-sama, what's going on? What's Inuyasha talking about?" Sango asked, as she crossed her arms over her chest and planted her feet into the ground, eyebrows drown together in a frown and lips pouting, she meant business.

"Darling, don't pay him any mind, he's joking…I mean lying?" Miroku tried to say in his defense.

"Don't darling me, you...you man whore! Inuyasha may be a lot of things, but he's not a liar! Now tell me what the hell is going on, and I want to know now!" the irate woman yelled as she grabbed the monk by the front of his robes and shoved him up against the side of the hut.

"Inuyasha, what happened?" Kagome whispered as she watched her best friend get ready to beat the day lights out of their lecherous friend.

The half demon chuckled, "just a pervert being a pervert." Sub-consciously pulling her closer he whispered in her ear, "I'll tell you later, right now I'm hungry".

Feeling his breath on her ear she looked down and realized just how close they were standing. "So I guess you missed me to, huh?" she said in a soft voice as her face turned beet red. Before he could respond or change their position she continued, "Come on lets go home so I can fix you something to eat." Grabbing one of his hands she walked away headed for home, or rather his hut. "Sango we'll talk tomorrow, I see you have something you need to take care of!" she shouted over her shoulder.

Inuyasha followed her quietly._ 'Why did I miss her so, I was only gone a day, well not even a day, did I really act like that in front of Sango and Miroku? Shit the monk isn't going to let this one go.' _He looked back at his two friends who were now openly arguing and he actually felt sorry for the Bouzu, because Sango was a force to be reckoned with when she was upset.

Lately she seemed to have little to no tolerance for Miroku's behavior. So he knew that this would not be good. The hanyou tightened his hold on the dark haired beauty's hand and watched her body move seductively in front of him as she led him 'home'.

"Sango, where are you going?" Miroku yelled as he watched her march away headed towards Kaede's hut, torn between following and running in the other direction.

"If I were you, I would try not to talk to much, besides haven't you made enough of an ass of yourself?" Sango replied heatedly, glaring over her shoulder at him.

He caught up with her just as she stepped over the threshold of the hut. "Sango please just let me explain, before you do anything hasty!"

She stood with her back to the monk and began cutting the vegetables for the stew that she had been cooking when Kagome came by. "Miroku, don't push me. I've had enough of you…your lies…and your roaming hand. So do yourself a favour and leave me the hell alone." she stated as calmly.

"Sango, forgive me."he pleaded weakly as he looked down at his hand. "I guess it's just the curse of this damn hand…" was all the monk could get out before he realized that Sango was in front of him with something cold pressed against his neck.

The look on her face was one that he hadn't seen since they had fought Naraku. _'Tears, why is she crying? ...Oh, Kami, not this, not now.'_ he thought as reality hit him like a ton of bricks.

Taking a deep breath, his back now pressed up against the inside of the hut wall, he gulped, "S...S...Sango P...Please…"

**Until Next Time…(Please review!) **


	4. Broken Promises

**_A/N: Since some people seem to read and not review I'm writing my story for my entertainment only, and that of Spyrofate the one true reviewer I seem to have!! Again, the characters are OOC so if you decide to review, I don't need you to tell me about it._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own them! _**

**_Chapter 4:_****_ Broken Promises _**

Sango stood there with her body pressed up against the monks, the knife that she was using to cut the vegetables now grasped tightly in her hand and pressed firmly against his throat. She hadn't even realized what she was doing, all she knew is that she didn't want to be near him right now, or hear anymore of his promises, his excuses.

"Sango, what are you doing?" Miroku asked quietly in an attempt to not further upset her. _'What have I done?' _"Please, let's talk about this, before you do something that we'll both regret," he stated in a low shaky voice, as sweat started to bead up around his brow.

"Just shut up Miroku! I'm tired of hearing your voice! I'm tired of your empty promises, your roaming eyes and your roaming hands! Do you think I'm stupid? I've put up with you and your lame excuses long enough!" she shouted. Pushing away from him, she dropped the knife to the floor and staggered towards the other side of the hut in a manner befitting a drunken person. "Just leave, forget about your promise. I don't want to marry you. I…I don't want anything from you. Not anymore." She couldn't stop the tears that started to fall from her eyes and she didn't have the strength she needed to remain standing, so she allowed her body to slide sluggishly to the floor.

As the Monk regained his composure his eyes came to rest on the woman that he had hurt so severely with his malicious womanizing. Was he really that arrogant that he actually believed that she would just accept it? _'Could she really no longer wish to spend her life with me?' _he questioned. Looking at her, he couldn't stop nor quiet the debate that ran through him. Part of him wanted to run, while the other wanted to stay and make her take back the hurtful things she had just said.

He thought about all the times that she came to his aid when he so selfishly ran off alone because he thought there was a beautiful woman in distress, only for it to be a demon in disguise. _'She was always there.'_

"Do you remember when we went into the mountain after Naraku?" the weeping woman asked softly.

"Yes," he replied as he slowly walked over to her and kneeled before her.

"When I thought I had lost you, I didn't want to go on; I would have never left you there to die alone. They would've had to take us both." Sniffling softly, as her tears began to dry up, she continued, "That was the day that I decided if I couldn't be with you then I didn't want to live." With that the tears that were beginning to subside came back with a vengeance.

As he watched her body jerk violently with each sob the memory of that day came flooding back to him. "Sango I remember that day all to well. Kagura had sent your hiraikotsu back at you, knocking you out, that's when hoards of demons started coming at us, the only thing I could do was use my wind tunnel to suck them and Naraku's poison insects in. I did so to save your life regardless of whether it would cost me mine. I remember coming to and you were…weeping over me, telling me that you would not live with out me…Oh, Sango…" Miroku said, looking up at the woman in front of him, as if he was seeing her for the first time.

The truth was, he had forgotten about that day. And as for the promise, well that had been placed on the back burner for the time being. After Naraku was destroyed all he wanted to do was enjoy and celebrate the new lease on life he had been given.

_'How could I have been so selfish? After everything that she has done for me…everything that we've been through together. Miroku, you're such a fool!' _

He couldn't force himself to look at her. To see the pain in her eyes and feel the sorrow radiating from her soul was too much for him to bear. He was now the one that wanted to run away, to distance him self.

_I don't deserve her…did I ever deserve her?' _

"Do you remember we were sitting by the lake when you asked me to spend the rest of my life with you, to bear your children once Naraku was defeated?" Pulling her knees to her chest she laid her head on top of them. "I'm not really angry about what you did to that woman today…it's just that you haven't change Miroku. You are still the same perverted monk that I met 3 years ago. I didn't expect that we would marry right after we killed Naraku, but it has been almost a year, and you haven't brought it up once." Sighing heavily in a defeated manner, she closed her eyes briefly and whispered, "I'm tired Miroku…I'm just tired. I...I can't do this with you anymore."

Listening to her speak he couldn't help but to feel what she felt. He wanted to reach out and touch her, caress her. He wanted to embrace her and tell her that everything would be alright and that he would make good on his promise to her, but he knew that it didn't matter what he said now, she was fed up and until she reopened her heart and soul to him, nothing would change. Though he believed this to be true, his heart would not let him leave with out at least saying something.

"I'm a fool," he whispered just loud enough for her to hear. His head was lowered in a manner befitting one that shamed by guilt, his voice was heavy and down trodden with pain, "I've hurt you so much and I didn't even realize what I was doing. Every time I groped another woman, or asked one to bear my children, it killed another part of you." Lifting his head he reluctantly looked at her. "Please, don't give up on me. Give me a chance to fix what I have so severely damaged…that's all that I ask…that's all that I can ask."

She listened intently to every word that fell from his lips and she wished and hoped against hope that she could believe him, but she knew him better than he knew himself.

Neither one of them spoke for a moment as they sat there gazing back at one another. It was almost as if they were searching the others' soul for something.

He was looking for forgiveness, some trace of hope that she would not leave him.

She was looking for sincerity in his words, and a hint of something, anything that would tell her that it was alright to trust and believe in him. What she found was a stray tear that slowly trickled down the side of his face.

"Mi…Miroku," she whispered while reaching up and wiping it away.

Feeling her hand against his skin he immediately nuzzled into her touch. "Sango, I've made too many mistakes, I know." He slowly closed his eyes as she gently rubbed tghe soft flesh behind his left ear. "But if you can find it in your heart this one time to allow me to fix this, I promise you…" He reached up and gently placed his hand over hers, "...I will not let you down again…" Pulling her hand down to his lips, he placed a soft kiss inside her palm. "If you don't love me then I am not a man worthy of love."

Staring back at him, she realized that he had always known exactly what to say and when to say it. So was this one of those times? What would happen the next time there was a journey to be taken? Could she believe him? Should she believe him? After all, regardless of what he said today, he was still the lech, the hentai, the Monk. "Miroku, I'm sorr…"

Afraid to hear just what her answer would be he cut her off. "It's alright, Sango. I did this, so it's up to me to fix it. I can only hope that you're still available and willing to let me in, when you have found in me what you so desperately need." Releasing her hand, he smiled warmly at her as he continued, "You may have given up on me, but I will never give up on you."

She could only stare at him. _'Why would he wait until now to say such things? When I needed to hear them, where was he? I'm sorry Miroku, I don't…I can't…_'she couldn't finish that thought. Jumping to her feet, she gave the monk one last glance before she dashed out of the hut.

_'I have to prove myself to her.' _he thought as he stood and proceeded to walk out of the hut and into the field intent on finding a comfortable spot to meditate. _'You'll see Sango, you will love me again, and you will marry me.' _

**Until Next time…(please review!) **


	5. Temptation

**A/N: **First thanks to the new reviewers and the old ones as well, I still haven't reached 20 yet but I know that the readers I do have are loyal, so thank you all. A few of you have asked for 'FLUFF', well I really wasn't ready for that in this fic yet, but for you I added just a little (let's call it a tease), so enjoy! In this chapter I'm going to introduce a new threat to the group, but who's his prey? Read and find out, remember it's not always as simple as it seems. Please don't forget to **review**.

Edited version

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of them!**

**Chapter 5: Temptation**

Inuyasha walked in silence as Kagome led him to their hut that sat at the end of the village. Actually it was more extravagant than any hut in any village for miles and miles, and he wouldn't have had it any other way.

He had labored over it for weeks by himself. He carefully picked the trees, of which he built the walls ceiling and floors. He methodically chose the positioning of the house and every room with in it. He later went into neighboring villages and bartered for everything he thought, would make it feel more like home, more comfortable, relaxing…more soothing. The things the hanyou couldn't get in his time, he got when he went through the well, by enlisting the help of Kagome's mom, whom readily helped with little to no questions asked.

It was one of 3 things that he could honestly say belonged to him and no one could challenge him for it. The other two were the Fire Rat robes he wore on a daily basis, and the Tetsusaiga that always hung from his waist like an extension of his body.

He had successfully made what should've have been a 1 room hut into a large 3 room house. The entire right side of the house consisted of a bedroom the he and his miko shared. He didn't know why at the time, but along one of the walls, he built shelves, then in closed them. He found out later from Kagome that it was called a closet.

In the front of the house was the kitchen complete with an indoor fire pit, across from there was the sitting room, where they received guest or rather a bothersome kit, monk, and slayer. The last room was smaller than the rest, but he didn't decorate it or even attempt to. He didn't no why he didn't at the time; he just figured he had grown weary of doing things so out of character.

Initially when he decided to build the house, he had told himself that it was for him…for his peace of mind…his privacy. Unfortunately it only took one two-day trip home from Kagome, for him to figure out that his need for her out weighed his need for privacy.

The hanyou walked as if he was in a daze. The sound of her humming lulled his senses, quieted his nerves, made the world around him fade away so that there was nothing and no one but the two of them. He wanted more than anything to just lay claim to her, but he felt he had a better chance of claiming the stars in the sky or even grasping a hold of the sun. After all, her world was one of modern devices, indoor plumbing, buildings filled with food. Her home in her era was as big as 10 or 15 of the huts in this village so what did he really have to offer her?

_'Just a pathetic excuse of a home, and I can't even tell her that it hers.' _These thoughts constantly seemed to run through his mind no matter what he was doing or whom he was with. His thoughts always started and ended with her.

Now that the Jewel was complete and Naraku was dead he figured that she would go home for good, or at least try to resurrect the rest of whatever life she still had left in her time, but it seemed that after their arch enemy was killed, she wanted to stay by his side even more. He hadn't said anything to her, but he noticed that her trips home to her time, became fewer and fewer and shorter and shorter. If he was honest with himself he would've admitted that had she gone home to stay he would have definitely went after her and dragged her back by the skin of her neck if he had to.

So why couldn't he just tell her how he felt, since he knew that by Inu Youkai law he was already officially courting her.

"Hello, anybody home," Kagome yelled in his face, trying to get his attention since she had been trying to talk to him for a few minutes now and he seemed to be off in a world of his own, thinking about Kami knows what.

"Oi wench why'd you do that?" he yelled back as he threw his hands up to cover his already flattened ears.

Placing her hands on her hips she snapped, "Well if you were paying attention to me, I wouldn't have to yell at you!"

"Well I'm paying attention now, and your still yelling," he replied in an annoyed voice as he stepped around her in attempt to put some distance between them.

Lowering her voice she replied, "I was trying to ask you to catch some fish for dinner. I know after your long day, you don't just want Ramen."

"Fine," he snapped, still annoyed at the fact that she yelled at him.

Feeling bad for the way she just acted miko shouted, "Inuyasha!"

He didn't respond but he did stop and look over his shoulder with a 'what now' expression on his face.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you," she stated with a shy smile.

"Feh," was his reply as he made his way to the river with a small smile on his face. _'Did she just apologize to me?'_

Kagome knew he was probably gloating about her apology, but it didn't matter, she was wrong this time. She should have been a little more patient, besides there were several different things she could've done to get his attention, if only she had stopped to think.

As soon as she walked into their home, she started lighting the lightly scented candles she had brought from her time, not only because it was dark but she really felt like cuddling tonight, and it seemed that as long as she set the mood for it, Inuyasha was more than happy to oblige.

After turning on the radio that she brought back from her time, she popped in the only CD that Inuyasha would listen to with out complaint, 'Rascal Flatts'. Of course she could only play the CD's that she brought back with her, since neither radios nor electricity had been invented yet. This also meant that she had to use about 8 DD batteries, which lasted about a week, or so depending on how often they used it.

After making quick work of preparing the water for the Ramen and the skewers for the fish, she went into the sitting area and laid down on the big plush pillows that Inuyasha had exchanged for some rabbits in a nearby village.

'_Where is he?'_

Whenever they were away from one another she felt like a part of her was missing. The truth is he had never really proclaimed his love for her, or even said that they were a couple, but he did act as if she was his and regardless of what she said or did that wouldn't change. That was fine with her because she was always taught that actions spoke volumes. But lately her inner voice had been playing games with her mind, making her second guess his intentions. 'W_hat are his intentions anyway? Am I just here until he meets up with Kikyo again?' _

"No, I'm not going to think about that, he loves me, I know he does," she whispered as she rolled over onto her side so that she had a clear view of the door way.

The most they had done was exchange gentle caresses and sometimes-passionate kisses, but his kisses weren't like anything she had ever experienced, not that she had much experience in that area anyway. His caresses were so tender and gentle it made her flesh boil, and her head swim. When he would kiss her, she would feel a powerful pull in her lower abdomen that cried out to be released; although she had no idea what that meant, it always left her aching for more, which he never gave. He would always stop when that feeling came as if he knew what he was doing to her.

_'Why is that, why does he always stop then?'_ she thought with a frown.

"Oi," Inuyasha stated, interrupting her thoughts as he entered the hut, carrying three freshly gutted and cleaned fish in his hand.

"Took you long enough," she replied with a smirk as she got to her feet and followed him to the kitchen area.

"Feh, wench you almost sound like you missed me," he replied sarcastically as he placed the fish in the pan she had prepared earlier with a small amount of water that would allow her to rinse them off.

"You should've stayed away a little longer to find out," she stated in a sarcastic tone all her own as she pushed passed him making sure that her breasts brushed softly against his shoulder.

As her breast rubbed up against him, his youkai shuddered. "W…Wench," he stuttered.

"Something wrong, Inuyasha," Kagome queried in a low innocent voice as she stepped around and in front of him. She smiled to herself feeling proud for having gotten that sort of response. Her inner voice spoke, _'Your teasing him, but you know that this is going to backfire on you. _

She ignored it, this was too much fun, and after all she was feeling a little frisky tonight.

The hanyou stood there staring at the Miko's back. _'Damn,' _he thought as he hesitantly reached for her waist. Figuring that if she could tease him, then he could surely return the favour, he stepped up behind her and pulled her flush against his chest. He made sure that she was so close that she could feel every ripple of his muscles under his Haori.

He could hear her heart beat increase and he smirked as he lowered his head down to her neck and kissed it softly then slowly raked his fangs down the soft skin to her shoulder.

"I…Inuyasha"

"Hush," he whispered as he moved up to her ear and slowly sucked then nibbled on her earlobe.

She moaned and tilted her head to the side to give him better access, which he of course appreciated. He ran his tongue along the backside of her ear and around to the front. "Do you still feel like playing?" he asked in a low husky voice as he lifted her hair off her shoulders and began slowly trailing kisses down the middle of her neck.

Her only response was a moan as her head fell forward.

Her scent spiked hitting him like a ton of bricks, she was ready. _'Damn I'm not done…just a little longer,'_ he thought.

Inuyasha, idly moved his hands under her shirt and up her waist to her breasts so that he was gently palming them. He gently rubbed his thumbs in slow small circles along the sides of each one, far enough from her nipples that he could say he didn't touch them, but close enough to make her want him to.

Closing his eyes, he etched the memory of the feel of her in his mind then reluctantly pulled away from her saying, "Hurry up and finish cooking wench, I'm hungry." He slowly took a few steps away from her while trying to regain his composure with her knowing just how bad he really wanted to continue, after all it wasn't his plan to get himself aroused but that was a lost cause because everything about this woman drove him completely mad.

She couldn't even respond to him, her body was too weak, and her mind was befuddled. _'How does he do that? He's nothing but a tease,' s_he screamed in her mind.

All she wanted was to share every part of her body, mind and soul with him, but he always held back. Looking over her shoulder at him, she could tell by the smirk on his face that he knew he had taken her to her limit. Tightening her grip on the make shift counter, she tried to get a hold of her emotions. Turning around, Kagome glared at him as she hissed lovingly, "You'll pay for that."

Inuyaha looked at her knowing that he wouldn't be able to keep doing this. Every time they kissed or touched it would always go a little further. "Feh," was his reply to her, as he walked back into the sitting area.

Glancing around the room he noticed the lit candles and the music playing and he chuckled to him self as he started to take a seat, but thought different of it when he caught a whiff of something. _'Tears…and Sango…Damn monk.' _Stepping towards the door, he called over his shoulder, "Sango's on her way, and she's crying! Call me when you're done," with that he leapt off into his forest headed for his favorite tree.

"What did you say?" She tried to ask him but he was already gone. She ran to the door, looked left and right but didn't see him anywhere. All she heard before he left was 'call me when your done'. _'Damn, where did you run off to now?'_ she thought as she caught sight of a dark figure approaching. She squinted a little then yelled, "Sango, is that you?" But there wasn't any response, so she went back inside to tend to the dinner that was cooking.

"Kagome are you here?" the taijiya called a few minutes later as she stepped into the house. Her eyes were swollen and cheeks were streaked from all the tears that she had cried.

Turning to face her Kagome noticed this and immediately stopped what she was doing and ran to her friend. "What's wrong?" she asked as she embraced her.

The Slayer didn't respond verbally, but she did break down crying as she hugged her back.

"Oh, sweetie what happened…Shhhhh," she cooed as she patted her back as if she was trying to comfort a child. While still hugging her, she started walking her over to the sitting area.

"Mi...Mi...Miroku," she managed to say between sobs as they sat down.

"Okay now calm down and tell me what happened," Kagome said sounding like a mother. Lifting Sango's chin, she proceeded to wipe away the tears that wouldn't seem to stop.

"You're cooking. We can talk about this later, I'm sorry I disturbed you. Where's Inuyasha?" she said as she started to calm down a little.

"Don't think about it, your already here so we'll talk now, besides Inuyasha just ran off somewhere, she replied as she wandered briefly where he could be. "Anyway the only thing that's cooking is the fish, so hush and tell me what happened."

After pulling herself together, Sango told her everything that had transpired between her and Miroku, including holding a knife to his throat and seeing him shed tears on her behalf. As she finished her story, she sighed and asked, "What should I do? I want to forgive him and believe that he will change, but I can't keep hoping for some kind of miracle that isn't going to come."

"Oh Sango, you know I can't tell you what to do, because my situation isn't really that much better than yours, so I want you to tell me what you want."

"I want to believe him, but I'm afraid to. I almost wish that I had married the prince that time. Do you remember, when he sent his men to look for me because he needed help to defeat a bear youkai? I should have married him, instead of worrying about Miroku."

"You know that's not where your heart is, so don't say such things. Anyway you know that your heart has always and will always belong to our lecherous friend, the same way that I know that Inuyasha owns mine," Kagome stated softly.

"But am I suppose to just forgive him?"

"Of course not, you make him suffer. If he really meant what he said then he's going to be doing everything with in his power to get you to forgive him and if he doesn't then you know the truth. But Sango, you do need to give him another chance. We've all been friends too long to just throw our hands up and walk away from one another," the stated as she reached for her friends' hand and squeezed.

"So you're saying that I should just sit back and see what he does?"

"Something like that, but remember you don't make it easy for him, anything worth having is worth fighting for, so girl you make him fight…and stop that crying, he doesn't need to see those. Make him think that you're fine and you couldn't be happier," Kagome said as she placed her hands on her hips and started to rotate her neck in a circle.

Sango giggled, she had always found it so funny when Kagome acted like that, but she knew that she spoke the truth. She would have to be strong and stand her ground with the monk. If he wanted to be with her, he would have to prove it and only then would she decide if he was worthy of her forgiveness.

"Thank you Kagome, you're such a good frien,." the relieved slayer whispered as she leaned in to hug her dearest friend.

Kagome returned it saying, "What are friends for, now it's my turn I have something to tell…" But she was interrupted by a voice that danced within her mind and all around her.

_"Miko,"_ it said in a whispered.

As she heard this she pulled away from Sango, looking at her with wide eyes she said, "Tell me you heard that."

"Yeah I did, I think," Sango replied as she stood up and walked towards the door.

Kagome subconsciously grabbed the completed jewel that now hung from her neck on a gold link chain her mother purchased for her a few months ago. Feeling the hairs on her arms begin to stand on end and chills run down her spine, she prayed that this was some kind of joke.

Honestly it wasn't a laughing matter, she couldn't move from where she was sitting, it felt almost like someone or something was holding her down. Immediately she closed her eyes and focused her powers inwardly searching her soul for any sign of demonic energy, finding none she figured she must have been loosing her mind.

_"Miko, come to me,"_ the voice whispered again this time more demanding.

Hearing this Kagome's eyes flew open. "Inu-Yasha!" she screamed as she gripped the pillow she was now sitting on, but that didn't stop her legs from moving on their own. She stood up with out wanting to and began to walk in the direction of the door.

Sango turned from the door in time to see Kagome moving towards her. "Where are you going?" she inquired as she grabbed onto the girl's shoulders and tried to keep her from moving while screaming for Inuyasha as well.

Kagome in return held on to her, since she still had free use of her arms. The only thing that was not within her control was her legs. _'What's going on?' s_he thought, as she held on tight to Sango while her legs continued to try to carry her body out the door.

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha shouted as he appeared in the doorway.

Almost immediately, Kagome collapsed to the floor. "Inuyasha," she cried as she released her hold on Sango and reached for him, who without a second thought bent down and picked her up bridle style.

Carrying her back to the sitting area he asked, "What happened?" as he checked her over for any sign of an injury, but he didn't find any, however he did smell fear oozing off of her. She didn't respond instead she clutched on to him as if she would die if he let her go.

"Sango what's going on?" Inuyasha asked without taking his eyes off of the girl in question.

"Inuyasha, did you hear anything a little while ago?" Sango questioned as she stood still looking out the door for a sign of anything that could possibly explain what just happened.

"No, I didn't hear anything, but it would be nice if you told me what the hell just happened to Kagome!" he half yelled as he pulled her closer to him.

"She…we…heard a voice calling to her." Then she started walking towards the door and I stopped her, but then you arrived and she collapsed," Sango stuttered. _'Why could I hear it, and Inuyasha couldn't?' _she wondered, as she sat next to them.

"Inuyasha…what's going on?" Miroku yelled as he ran into the house.

The hanyou looked up at the monk who was now sweating profusely from his quick run, and explained what Sango had just told him. "So only the women heard this?" he questioned while making his way over to where the others where now sitting.

"Yeah, I guess so, but whatever it was, it had partial control of Kagome's body," Inuyasha added as he tightened his grip on the girl in his lap.

Miroku turned to the taijiya and immediately noticed that she was upset as well, he bowed to her and asked in a soothing voice, "Lady Sango, did you recognize the voice?"

Not really paying attention, she answered, "No…I didn't…but it was a man's voice." Sighing, she wrapped her arms around herself and started to rock back and forth.

"Inuyasha you said when you walked in Kagome just collapsed?" Miroku inquired. The monk was trying to gather as much information as he could, since he was the only one not around when this all took place.

"Yeah"

"I see," he responded as he took a seat next to Sango. He was still too afraid to touch her but he wanted to be close enough to her that she would know that if she needed him he was there.

Looking up at Inuyasha, Kagome said weakly, "Who was that? Why couldn't I control my legs? And why was he calling me?"

Forgetting for a moment that they had company, the hanyou kissed her forehead and respnded, "I don't know, but we'll find out, I promise you…we'll find out."

**Until Next Time…(Please review)**


	6. Awakening

**A/N:**What can I say about this chapter, oh yeah….**LEMON, LEMON, LEMON WARNING! This is the clean version should you feel the need to read the dirty grimy version please go to my profile page and click the link for Chapter 6. **Anyway this chapter is shorter than the others, because after I wrote the 1st half I was kind of drained, so forgive me the next chapter will be longer I promise, and you will also find out his name. So please enjoy and don't forget to **review.

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of them!

* * *

**Chapter 6: Awakened **

He stepped out of his tomb and into the cool night air and inhaled deeply. Breathing in for the first time after a 100 years, was always an exhilarating feeling for him.

He idly gazed at the starry sky above him as he moved slowly almost lazily away from his resting place. Running his hands down his face and neck, over his chest and bringing them to rest on his hips, he realized he was hungry and thirsty. He had always felt this way after waking, but neither food nor water would ever satisfy his appetite. _'Where to now' _he thought with a shadow of a smile as he disappeared into the thick forest surrounding him, walking in the direction, his sheer desire to feast, took him.

He could always sense where there was an abundance of them, all desperately seeking comfort. The men around them were always to dumb or blind to notice that they were ready, but he always knew even before they did, and if they weren't, it was no problem for him to entice them, after all, that was his specialty.

Just any of them wouldn't do. The ones he chose had to be untouched. If he could find pure strong willed and powerful meals they would not only boost his power but their souls would be a consistent meal during his next hibernation.

Some souls were so powerful that they cried out to him to satisfy them, and through them he would find others who were just as strong. For now he would not concern himself with them, he had 90 moons to roam freely, he didn't need sleep or rest, he only needed to feast, and feast he would.

As he approached the edge of the forest he noticed that there was a village a few yards away. They were apparently celebrating something, what it was he wasn't sure yet, but he knew he would be finding out shortly, since he was being pulled in that direction. As he rounded the large shrine like building the wind blew his long magenta hair into his face. He carelessly shoved it back as he closed his auburn eyes and inhaled deeply relishing the smell of unquenchable desire while smirking evilly. 'D_electable'._

Making his way up the stairs of the Temple, the wind blew at his open lavender haori causing him to shiver; it felt like his chest was being laced with a thousand soft lips kissing every inch of him. This feeling did nothing but aid in the fact that he needed to feast as much as he possibly could.

Entering what he figured was the grand ballroom; he scanned the room quickly with his eyes then unlocked his mental link and allowed it the brush softly against the minds of the women he knew were untouched. Slowly and methodically he searched for it, for her.

There she was, standing next to some idiot that seemed too busy to even notice that she was anxious to begin her wedding night, _'humans are so clueless' _he thought as he made his way over to the bride and groom.

As he passed the droves of women on either side of him, he sensed the ones that were pure and in need, he also sensed the ones that had been defiled by man after man, those he wouldn't touch but the others he would surely use at his leisure.

As he grew closer to the woman of his desire for the moment, she turned and their eyes met. 'Meet me out side in the clearing north of here.' He whispered via his link. As if in a daze the woman whom was newly married walked away from her new husband and out into the night.

He however did not follow right away he spent a few more moments with the people of the village who did not realize that she was gone or that he was a stranger among them. They were all inebriated from drinking too much wedding sake, her own husband seemed to be thoroughly enthralled in a drunken dispute with some of the other men of the village.

Seeing this he smirked and thought, _'humans their all such fools'_ as he turned and made his way out the same way he had come in.

Unable to contain his hunger any longer, instead of walking he began to glide swiftly along the forest floor following the pull of her passion-laced body. The closer he grew to her, the more he felt his loins begin to awaken. This would be his first meal in over a hundred years, he would have to control himself or he would destroy her before he was able to steal her essence. This he could only do at the time of her climax, leaving her alive but useless to any other man but him, though he was never one to go back for seconds.

There she was basking in the moon light, waiting aimlessly on what she didn't know, but she knew what ever it was she couldn't fight it. Her body moved of its own accord although her mind screamed for her to stop. She now stood here in the middle of this unforgivably dark forest waiting. Feeling a presence nearing her, she wanted to scream and run, but instead she turned around to find the most handsome man she had ever seen standing just a few feet away from her.

As he approached her she whimpered, her mind reeling with thoughts of fighting and running, but no such thing would happen for her tonight.

He smiled as he lowered his head to hers and sniffed. _'Perfect'_ he thought as he smelt her body betraying her, telling him that she wanted him even if her mind didn't, and that was all he needed. Walking closer so that their bodies were pressed against one another he shivered at the feeling...the heat radiating off of her in waves called to him beckoned him to take what he needed. He let himself go.

Picking her up he walked over to the center of the clearing and gently laid her down on her back. Standing over her, he loosened the knot that held up his hakama. Kneeling over her, he ran his hands up her legs, feeling every curve, every bump. She shivered under his touch. Reaching up he untied the sash from her waist and pushed the material aside as he gazed down at her succulent breast, her tiny waist, the curve of her hips, and he smiled. _'So little time, so many woman', _he thought as he covered her body with his and began trailing kisses down the side of her neck.

She wanted to scream, and shout for her husband, but instead a moan escaped her lips. Hearing this he smiled as he made his way down to her breast, cupping one as he gently sucked the other.

Her body arched to meet his kisses, involuntarily of course, which caused her to believe that perhaps she wanted this just as much as he did. Still she wanted to fight but was unable to. _'What did he do to me? Why is my body moving like this? Hi-to-riii', _her mind screamed as she prayed that her husband would find her.

* * *

**_This section located at Mediaminer (dot) org_**

**_

* * *

_**

Laying there for a moment he made sure that he had taken all that she had to offer. He pushed himself up to his feet pulling his Hakama along with him, "Your husband is waiting for you," he said looking down at the still shivering woman, he then turned and walked away disappearing into the forest. He knew that for the rest of her days she would crave him, never allowing another to touch her in the way that he had, but he didn't care, he never had.

His intention was to go back to the village to retrieve another delight to feast on; however before he could make it there he felt a powerful pull towards the west. It was something much stronger than anything in this village, it was vibrant and young, powerful and pure it was something he could not and would not deny. As he approached the village the feeling took him to a hut that sat just on the outskirt of the village.

He stood hidden by the forest across from the hut, he felt her energy, her power, her passion, he felt her need to be satisfied, "she's a miko…a powerful miko…and pure too…so, he won't satisfy you." He whispered as he smiled, "you…Miko shall spend an eternity satisfying my appetite." He watched her stick her head out the door and look from side to side, 'pretty too…I'm going to love spending a century with you.' He thought as he watched her friend approach. 'Uhm, she's in pain…how sweet…she does have very strong will so perhaps, they will both serve me well.' He waited patiently in his hiding place hoping that one or the other would leave soon. He never liked taking two women at once, because he just never got to spend enough time with each of them.

Growing impatient he connected with the mind of the miko then he waited for some sign from her. Seeing her friend come to the door he knew they both must have heard his call, which only happened when he was being greedy or hasty.

Waiting a moment longer he tried again, this time willing her to come to him. He heard her scream someone's name then saw her rise from her seat and walk towards the door, but he also saw her grab onto her friend. 'This can't be…she shouldn't have any control…can she be so strong that she could fight off my call?' As he pondered this for a moment he caught sight of a red and silver streak that appeared in the doorway of the hut. Immediately he noticed that he was either a demon or a half demon, 'so she has a demon of sorts as a companion?'

Deciding that he would not chance taking her now he turned and walked away, 'I will return ladies, I assure you of that', he tossed his hair over his shoulder and disappeared back into the forest, headed back to the village for another meal.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Simonkal of Inuy_**

**_

* * *

_**

Catching it the monk responded, "Thanks," as he took it and proceeded to cover the girl with it. Getting up from his seat he asked, "Inuyasha, join me outside please?"

The hanyou didn't respond but he did follow the monk outside.

"What do you think is going on?" Miroku inquired as he came to a stop in the middle of the pasture that sat in front of the house. Looking around he noticed again to the thousandth time how beautiful the landscape was. 

"I don't have a clue, but it seems to me like it's affecting both of them." The half demon responded as he came up beside his friend.

They both stood there for a while not saying anything then Inuyasha finally broke the silence, "this is never going to end is it?"

"What exactly are you talking about?"

"It's definitely a demon that was calling to her, so what do you think he's after?"

"The jewel? I don't know Inuyasha…I don't think it's that simple for some reason. Before we jump to conclusions I think we need to get some answers."

"Where do you expect we get those from, when we don't even know who it is, or what he wants." Inuyasha said starting to get a little annoyed at the fact that something was once again after Kagome.

"First thing tomorrow we should go talk to Kaede and see if she has heard about anything strange going on, then we'll take it from there." Miroku answered, visibly upset him self.

"Damn" The hanyou said as he covered his nose with his sleeve.

"What is it?"

As the wind blew even more he ducked his head lower and responded, "it smells like a hoard of humans are mating or something." 'That smell...it's a demon, what the hell is going on'.

"Where's the smell coming from?"

"The east." Inuyasha said as he turned to go back inside the hut.

"Are you sure?" Miroku asked as he turned to follow the hanyou.

"Of course I'm sure, it's like they're in heat or something. Why, do you want to join them?" He replied jokingly from under his sleeves.

Ignoring his friends' statement Miroku lost himself in his thoughts. 'This can not be, perhaps we will need to go visit my good friend Mushin as well,' he thought as he watched Inuyasha disappear behind the flap that separated the sleeping quarters from the sitting room. Looking down at his beloved he continued, 'If the stories that I've heard are true, I hope my dear Sango that we are strong enough…that you and Kagome are strong enough to fight.'

The monk sat down near the door with his staff laid across his lap as he looked out into the night sky praying that what he believed to be true…wasn't.

**Until Next Time…(Please review!)**

* * *

Darkmikokikyo, Thank you 


	7. Out of the Darkness

**A/N: **I am so sorry it took me so long to update I've just had so many issues happening like hurricanes, computer problems, deleted stories to name a few anyway I'm here now and I'm updating. The good news is I'll have my brand new laptop in the next few days so I'll definitely be able to update more often, until then please read and don't forget to review…I truly appreciate each and every one of you…Thanks

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of them except Jouyoku (Sexual desire, Lust, Crave) and Miebi Kokushi (beautiful History)

**Chapter 7: Out of the Darkness**

The sun was shining brightly as she walked outside leaving the others still asleep inside. She couldn't remember much of what happened the night before, but she did recall the sound of the voice that called to her, the regal demanding tone with a hint of huskiness, it seemed to speak to her inner soul. Even though her mind knew she should have probably been afraid, she really wasn't, she was more afraid of the fact that her legs moved of their own accord.

As she stood there in the field in front of her home, curiosity started to get the better of her. She wanted to know who was calling her, and why. Her mind spoke realistically to her, _'you know nothing good will come of this…if it was someone that wanted to help you, wouldn't they have made themselves known?' _Not really wanting to hear the truth she shook her head and inhaled deeply. Smiling her thoughts traveled to the man well hanyou that she woke up next to and the fact that she could wake up wrapped up in his arms everyday for the rest of her life if he asked her to.

"Oi, what are you doing out here by yourself?" Inuyasha said as he walked up behind her.

"Good Morning." She said without turning around to face him. She wasn't shocked that he came looking for her, he never slept very long after she had gotten out of bed and if he had she would've really been worried.

"You shouldn't be out here by yourself; we don't know what's after you." He reminded her as he came up behind her and placed his arms around her hips. Pulling her flush against him he inhaled her intoxicating scent.

"I knew you were going to say that…" she responded as she let her head fall back so it lay on his shoulder, "but I don't know Inuyasha…the voice didn't really scare me…I was more afraid that my legs moved on their own…"

"I don't care whether it scared you or not, 'you' stay away from him…do you understand me!" he interrupted her.

"Why you almost sound worried." Kagome whispered jokingly as she spun around to face him.

"Feh…just promise me that if he calls to you again, you'll fight it, okay." The hanyou asked pleadingly.

Looking up at him and seeing the concern in his face she blushed a little, "I promise."

"Come on, Sango and Miroku are probably getting up by now." He let go of her and turned to walk back towards the hut.

"So what's the plan, I'm sure last night you and Miroku concocted something." The miko inquired smugly as she followed behind him.

"Keh, the bouzu thinks that we should talk to the old hag, so after we eat we'll go over there." He responded over his shoulder as he stepped in the hut.

"Good morning!" Kagome yelled from behind the hanyou as they came into the sitting room, seeing their friends wide awake and involved in their own conversation.

"Good Morning Lady Kagome, I trust you slept well?" Miroku said looking accusingly from one to the other.

"Feh" was Inuyasha's response, as he walked pass the others and into the kitchen rubbing his stomach while it growled loudly.

Hearing this Kagome smiled, "let's eat then we'll head over to Kaede's, okay?"

Both the monk and the taijiya agreed in unison as they both got up and went into the kitchen to help prepare breakfast.

* * *

_**Simonkal of Inuy**_

* * *

After eating the group made their way to Kaede's hut, the walk was a short quiet one since Sango still really wasn't talking to Miroku, therefore Kagome kept her company in the front while Inuyasha stayed in the back listening to Miroku's endless chatter.

As they arrived into the heart of the village they could tell something was happening. The old woman was in the midst of a group of angry men that weren't from this village. They all seemed to be speaking or rather yelling at the same time. Seeing this, the group ran over to her to try to intervene.

"What's the problem here?" The monk said stepping between the elderly miko and the shouting men with his staff before him.

"Their saying that the women of their village have been wondering off in the middle of the night, when they return a few hours later their different some how." Kaede said from behind Miroku's back.

"What do you mean different?" Inuyasha asked now standing next to the Monk, but in front of Kagome. His intention was to keep his miko out off sight from the men in front of him. Even at a time like this his jealousy was a formidable foe.

One of the visitors spoke up, "Last night was my wedding night, and at the end of the festivities I looked for my wife but could not find her. The others and I got together and searched for her…" lowering his head as tears came to his eyes he continued, "when we found her, I asked her where she was…but she wouldn't respond to me. When I try to touch her or hold her all she does is scream as if I'm trying to kill her. The only time that she is quiet is when she's a sleep or in the company of other women…I don't know what's wrong with her. Lady Kaede please, help me help her." He finished as a single tear ran down his cheek.

The other men all told basically the same stories. The women disappeared into the forest then reappeared an hour or so later. When their touched in any kind of way by a man no matter who he is, they scream and fight as if their being hurt but there's no sign of any bodily injury, they all seem to be in some kind of trance or experiencing a feeling of euphoria when they're first found.

"How long has this been going on?" Kaede asked as she stepped up between the monk and the hanyou.

"One night, but every unmarried woman in the village has been placed under this spell." One of the men replied

"Didn't you say that your wife is experiencing the same thing?" Miroku asked as he pointed to the man whom was just married.

"Yes, my wife was taken but we only married yesterday…she disappeared from our reception." Lowering his gaze as a slight blush crept up his cheeks he continued, "we were not able to consummate our marriage."

"I see…all of you go back to your village gather your women into one hut and watch over them. I need to research something then I will join ye, hopefully by then I will have the answers you need." The old miko said as she turned and walked back into her hut.

Kagome and Sango stood silently in the back of the group. As the men all turned to walk back towards the direction of their village the girl from the future asked, "Do you think it's him?"

With out looking at her the taijiya responded, "I hope it isn't, but I think it is."

"Sango did you feel anything weird last night, besides the voice?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, I wanted to go to him, but I knew that I shouldn't… and besides he didn't call me, he called you…but that's what doesn't make much sense, it felt like he was beckoning to me as well." Her friend whispered back.

Grabbing Sango's hand Kagome looked at her friend, who was now looking down at the ground, and said, "We're going to fight this together, okay?"

Before she could respond Inuyasha stuck his head out the door interrupting them, "Oi, get in here!"

The miko looked up at him cutting her eye but she did walk towards him pulling the other woman behind her. As she got closer she hissed while brushing up against him, "do you always have to be so rude."

"Feh, I've been this way since you met me, do you really think that I'm going to change anytime soon?" He replied with a smirk then turned just in time to watch her take a seat across from Kaede.

"So what in the hell is going on here? Last night some ass was calling to Kagome." Inuyasha asked as he took a seat next to Kagome.

"Child is this true?" She asked as she looked at Kagome for a reply.

"Yes, but…I wasn't afraid, the only thing that happened was my legs started moving by themselves and I couldn't do anything about it. I didn't think I was under a spell because when I checked my aura I didn't find anything evil." The miko replied.

Closing her eyes while running her hand down her chin, the elderly miko replied, "I see…and Sango did you feel anything when this happened?"

Miroku and Inuyasha both looked at Sango. They knew she was acting strange last night but they didn't think that it was because of the voice; they both assumed that it had something to do with what Kagome had gone through.

The monk was starting to get a little impatient with Sango's inability to answer. _'What the hell? Why isn't she answering? Could this thing really be after Sango too?'_ he thought as his patience ran out, "Sango did something happen last night!" He snapped not meaning to, but he needed to know.

Not meeting their gaze she replied, "I'm not sure, he didn't call to me directly, but I felt a pull on my soul that told me to go to him too…but when Inuyasha came the feeling was gone somehow."

"What do you mean somehow?" The Monk asked anxiously.

"I mean I still felt it, but not as strong…it was strange, I wasn't afraid like Kagome said"

Staring at Sango, Miroku wanted to grab her and run as far as he could away from this village at least for the next few months. He had heard the stories from Mushin and the older priest at the monastery but he never believed them. He would always make jokes about wanting it to be him that slept for a century and woke to take women at his discretion, _'this can't be, that's just a fairy tale, something made up by a bunch of drunken horny priest…this is not possible' _he thought, as his contemplations were interrupted by Kagome speaking to the older priestess.

"Kaede-sama do you know what's going on?"

"I am not old enough to know all but in my travels many years ago I heard of a demon called Jouyoku. The tales say that he sleeps for a 100 years then wakes for one reason…"

"Jouyoku!" the group yelled in unison all except Miroku since he already had his suspicions.

"Th... that means Lust!" The young miko blurted out as her eyes grew to the size of large silver dollars.

"Se...sexual desire…" whispered Sango.

"What the fuck!" Inuyasha snapped as he dragged Kagome over to him as if he could hide her from the world with in his embrace.

"Yes child, it does." Kaede said as she looked at the group that sat in front of her with varying degrees of shock on their faces.

The monk was the only one not shocked by this. Although he had heard of this demon he didn't know very much about him, and he was sure what he did know was probably twisted and made up as the years went by, "what else do you know Lady Kaede?" He asked moving a little closer to Sango.

"What I tell you I have not experienced for myself, but from what happened in the other village and here to both Kagome and Sango it seems to be true. This demon lives off the essence of women. I've been told he will walk the earth for 90 moons with out sleep. He only has a need and desire to bed pure woman. Why? I do not know, but I do know that when he beds a woman she is sent into pure misery at the sight or thought of another man touching her, it's as if he takes a piece of her with him when he leaves." She finished as she looked at the two now shaking women in front of her.

"Are you sure it's him?" The monk asked, still hoping against hope that it wasn't Jouyoku.

"With everything that I've heard thus far it seems to be so." She replied solemnly.

"What can we do?" He questioned putting his arms around Sango to try and console her since she was openly trembling now.

"That I cannot answer for I do not know, but there is a very old priestess that lives about 3 days travel to the north, she maybe able to give you more information about Jouyoku. Her name is Meibi Kokushi. She was named for the beauty she held at a young age and the path laid upon her by her ancestors to carry the history of this land and to share it with whom ever should seek it." Kaede said as she stood and began gathering some herbs that she would be taking to the village to help sooth the women as much as possible.

"Feh, it doesn't matter what the hag has to say, Joeyoyo, or Jokuku what ever his name is will just have to meet the blade of my Tetsusaiga, if he even thinks about coming near Kagome again!" Inuyasha blurted out as he pulled the girl in question closer.

Placing her now packed bag over her shoulder the older woman said, "Inuyasha, it may not be as easy as you may think, but I will trust you and Miroku to watch over and protect them, for once they are lost to him there may not be any way to get them back."

"Feh, before I let that happen I'll shove Kagome down that damn well and wind scar it to make sure she can't get back through!" Inuyasha shouted as he looked down at the young miko who was looking up at him with a blank look on her face.

"You would send me back?" she whispered almost shocked that he would even suggest such a thing, but a little part of her knew he meant what he said and knew why he said what he said.

"If it meant keeping you away from that walking pus filled lust bag, hell yeah!" he snapped as he removed his arms from her and folded them in front of him. _'Sure that would kill me, but I could never loose Kagome to someone like him.'_

Kagome didn't reply, but instead laid her head on his shoulder and smiled, she would have to fight this thing if she wanted to remain at Inuyasha's side, after all she couldn't even think about what type of man or demon could do something like this to women with no remorse, and she didn't want to find out.

"So you will be leaving soon then?" said Kaede smiling at his remark.

"Yes, we should stop by the Monastery perhaps Mushin and the other Monks will be able to shed some light on this demon as well." Miroku said as he stood to his feet pulling Sango up behind him.

She looked at him like he was crazy, and then pulled her hand away from him.

"I may have already lost you, but I'm damn sure not going to give him a chance to get you, so you better get used to me being where ever you are." The monk said turning to look at her.

Sango didn't respond but she didn't move from beside him either.

As the group turned to walk out the hut behind the old Priestess, "Since we're going to be on the road again, I should go back to my time to get some more supplies." Suggested Kagome.

Not wanting to start an argument the hanyou replied, "Fine, lets just make this quick, I want to get on the road as soon as possible!" Then he headed for the well that connected the two worlds.

As Kagome started, "Hey, find Shippo and let him know that we'll be leaving for a few days!" she yelled, then she jogged a little to catch up with Inuyasha. Interlacing her arm with his she said, "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Nothing," she said as she smiled up at him then looked back at the road in front of them, wanting nothing more than to thank him for protecting, feeding, and even though he hadn't admitted it loving her, but of course she knew she would probably never have the nerves to tell him that, so she stored that away with the rest of the things she did not dare to tell him at least not until she was sure that she was not something he was using to past the time until Kikyo came back for him.

As they approached the well he scooped her up in his arms bridle style and took off in a light jog, with out slowing down he leapt over the side of the well and into the time slip.

**Until Next Time…(Please Review!) **

Darkmikokikyo, thank you ever so much!


	8. Reluctant Bed Mates

**A/N: **Thank you all for all your reviews, they are all appreciated, even the ones that tell me how bad my grammar is. So in my defense: I know that I have issues with grammar, but I really don't need anyone making a big deal out of it, as long as you can understand what I'm trying to say, and the words I write are readable, please take the stick out and enjoy, this is only for entertainment purposes, it's not like I'm being graded.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of them, well I do claim ownership of Jouyoku and Meibi Kokushi!

**Chapter 8: Reluctant Bed Mates**

Looking around at his surroundings then down at the woman he had just used for his simple pleasure, he smirked, as he watched her stare at him with uninhibited need. "I'm sure you have something you should be doing." He stated distastefullyas he turned and walked back in to the forest. He hated the looks he got from woman after he was through with them. His need had been satisfied, so why were they never just willing to leave. The village he had taken her from was now fresh out of pure maidens,it was time for him to move on to the next one.

As he moved through the thick forest he noticed the extra power he was feeling thanks to his meals. He smiled knowing that soon he would be able to go after female youkai, of course they would be harder to control, but their essence was much, much sweeter than a mere human woman and well worth the fight.

Smirking, he thought back to the night before when he stumbled upon the Miko and her friend, _'I can barely wait for a taste of that…it shouldn't be too long now, maybe one more village and I should be able to control her with no problem. I just have to get her alone, which shouldn't be too hard. _

Coming to a stop at the edge of a clearing he watched as she sat looking off into nothingness as if she was deep in thought. He couldn't see her face since she sat with her back facing him. He tried to make contact with her through his link but he was unable to.

She was different. He couldn't pick up a smell, feeling, want or a need from her. This was something he had never experienced before, _'Is she dead…how can she be dead and still walk among the living?' _This thought intrigued him; she had to be dead because if she were alive he would be able to reach her even if only to test her boundaries. Walking out of the forest he approached her slowly at first, still trying to figure out just what he was dealing with.

"What is it that you need?" She asked him quietly with out turning around to face him.

This shocked him; the last thing he was expecting was for her to speak directly to him since he wasn't even aware that she knew he was there. Not being one to beat around the bush he asked bluntly, "what are you?"

"What do you mean, what am I…can't you tell…after all you are a youkai, are you not?" She replied as she reached down grabbing her bow and arrows.

Feeling as if he was being dragged into some kind of trap he answered as carefully as he could, "I am what I am, but I would like to know, what are you? I don't believe that you are a living being, but yet you walk among them as if you are."

Standing to her feet she notched an arrow in her bow while slowly turning to face him, "your assumption of me is correct, I am one of the walking dead" raising her arrow so that it was level with his chest she continued, "demon, what business do you have in this area?"

Pointing at her, "y...you look like her…the Miko." He stated with a stunned expression gracing his face. It didn't even seem to matter to him that she had an arrow pointed at him.

"You have it wrong, she looks like me." She snapped, becoming instantly irritated at the mention or hint of her reincarnation.

Smiling at her he said, "I see…she is your reincarnation…do you hate her?"

"What business is it of yours?" She inquired dejectedly.

"Oh, we crossed paths recently, and well I have a very strong attraction to her." He replied as he raised his hand to her bow and slowly pushed it away, "you don't need this. I have no intention of harming you." _'I bet she knows her well. Maybe I can use this woman to get the Miko' _he thought, as he tilted his head to the side and smiled even more at her. "May I ask your name?"

'_The aura around him it's…I wonder what he really wants from the girl, perhaps he's after the Jewel!' _"My name is Kikyo, now tell me what do you really want from the girl, are you after the Jewel?" She snapped as she raised her bow leveling it yet again with his chest.

"I told you, there's no need for that, I am not here to harm you, I swear." He stated as he bowed his head a little in an attempt to gain her trust. Thinking idly that may be if he found some common ground he could have her help him with out her knowing what his intentions really were.

"Answer my question!"

"Honestly I have no interest in the Jewel, it's only the girl that I've taken a liking to…" turning his smile into a deep scowl he continued, "but I think she may already have a love interest." He did his best to sound honest and broken hearted.

Listening to him speak she couldn't help but to remember the conversation that she had with her reincarnation a few days ago. The thought of her in Inuyasha's arms would have made her blood boil if she had any. "I suppose your speaking of Inuyasha?" Kikyo hissed.

A blind man could have seen by the look on her face she either detested the Miko or she hated the Hanyou, of which he did not know but he would use it to his advantage.

'_She knows them both, how intriguing. I wonder if she's in love with this 'Inuyasha' character' _he thought. "Ah, he must've been the one in red…my apologizes, I did not mean to upset you. Are…I mean were you and him together before she came along, or is this unrequited love?" He asked her, not really caring what her answer was since he could read the truth.

Turning to walk away she said, "it really is none of your business, besides why would a demon such as yourself be interested in a mere human?"

"Your right it is none of my business, but we both know that she's not a mere human. I have a feeling that you love or loved this man, so allow me to help you, if I can." Walking up behind her, he stopped a few feet away. He could smell her now; she smelled of ash, wood, dirt and bones there was nothing enticing about her to him.

If he hadn't thought she could help he would've destroyed this vessel that allowed her to roam in the living world, but he needed her, no matter what she was he knew one way or the other she could and would help him. _'What an abomination.' _

Stopping but not turning around she asked, "and how can 'you' help me?"

* * *

**_Simonkal of Inuy_**

* * *

Throwing the yellow satchel she carried over the side of the well, he grabbed her with the other hand and sprang out with ease. They were coming back from her time, where he made sure that she didn't stay longer than an hour or two, which was more than enough time for them to gather the supplies they needed and say quick hello's and even quicker goodbyes to her family. 

It wasn't that he didn't enjoy spending time on her side of the well, but quite frankly the pollution and noise always got the best of him. Besides right now they really needed to find out more about this Jouyoku guy.

"Hey, we thought you two were never going to return." Miroku said as he stood from his spot under the Goshinboku where Sango, Shippo, and Kirara were waiting with him for their return.

"Feh, we weren't gone that long Monk." Inuyasha shouted as he leaned down picking up Kagome's satchel.

"Kagome!" The little kitsune shouted as he threw himself at her.

"Hello Shippo, I feel like I haven't seen you in forever. Where have you been?" Kagome questioned as she hugged the kit tight and placed a soft kiss to the top of his head.

"I've been around." The kitsune replied evasively as he began to blush.

"Shippo…" Kagome yelled playfully as she watched the kit leap from her arms and scamper off towards Kirara. _'He's hiding something, I wonder what it could be?'_

Walking up to stand besides her friend, Sango smiled and whispered, "I think our little Shippo has a girlfriend. When I found him he was hugged up by the river with one of the little village girls."

Turning her head so that she was eye to eye with Sango, she replied, "Not our little Shippo!"

"Feh, it's about time the runt grows up." Inuyasha added as he walked over to where the Monk was now standing.

Jumping up on the Miroku's shoulder, the little fox yelled in his defense, "she's not my girl friend! She's just really nice." The last part came out barely audible.

"Oh, don't be embarrassed, it's okay to have a special friend." Kagome said as she and Sango walked over to the men.

"You mean like you and Inuyasha?" Shippo blurted out innocently.

She didn't reply. She never expected the kitsune to say something like that, but it did bring up a valid point. Were she and Inuyasha only special friends, or was there more to their relationship? Did she make a fool of herself when she said all those things to Kikyo, was it just wishful thinking, but what about all the kisses and touching that they were doing, surely there was more to it than that. _'I can't do this anymore, he has to tell me where we stand…he has to tell me if there is even a 'we'. _She was pulled out of her thoughts by Inuyasha's voice.

"Oi, lets get going…there's still plenty of daylight, so we might be able to get to the old hags village earlier than we thought." He said as he eyed Kagome who was glaring at him as if he had just done something to her. Locking his gaze with hers, "I got something you need?"

"Not a thing Inuyasha, not a damn thing." She replied out of sheer embarrassment, since she wasn't even aware that she was staring at him at all. Turning away from him, she tried to walk fast in order to put some distance between them.

She was confused, she wanted him and she felt like he wanted her too, but why had he never told her how he felt. Was it really all right to just assume that they felt the same? Knowing she couldn't figure this out on her own, she decided that she would just need to talk to Sango about it later. Maybe then she would get some answers.

Watching the girl walk away, he really started to feel like he had done something, but for the life of him he had no idea what it was. Lifting her satchel he asked the Monk whom was still standing next to him staring off in the same direction he was, "So what's eating her?"

"Your guess is as good as mine." Miroku answered as he turned his gaze to Sango who was now running to catch up with her friend.

As they started to follow their companions they both stated in unison, "this is going to be a long trip."

"You know Sango is still not speaking to me?" The Monk said as he watched the girls walking a small distance ahead of them.

"Feh, what you want me to do about it?" He didn't have time to deal with someone else's problems he had his own to figure out, and she was stumping her way up the path in front of him.

"Oh, nothing…nothing at all, since it is all your fault."

"So what, you looking for some kind of an apology, and it wasn't my fault! I didn't make you rub that girls ass, did I?" Inuyasha yelled back at the monk.

"Of course I'm not looking for sympathy or an apology, as a matter of fact I should be thanking you, because that night Sango reminded me of a lot of promises that I made to her that I didn't keep. I have done her so wrong in the past, and if it wasn't for you opening your 'mouth', I might have kept on doing those disrespectful things." Looking towards the hanyou, he continued, "Thank You Inuyasha…even thought I know that it was not your intention, I must still thank you."

Staring at Miroku from the corner of his eye the hanyou didn't reply but he did grunt his acknowledgment. _'What in the hell is he babbling about?' _Of course he wasn't really listening to what the monk was saying because he was too enthralled in his own thoughts about what was bothering Kagome. He was really starting to feel like she had caught him with Kikyo again.

'_Everything was fine last night…this morning was okay too…did I do something to her when we were in her time? I can't remember doing anything…what in the hell did I do?' _

The more these thoughts ran through his head the more upset and frustrated he became; he had enough to deal with already, the last thing he wanted was to have to worry about her mood swings. He wanted to run up to her and shake her until she told him what her problem was, but he thought better of it; instead he just hung his head as one thought came to mind, _'this is really going to be a long trip.'_

**Until Next Time…(Please Review!) **

Special Thanks to Darkmikokikyo, for all her help!


	9. Here today, gone tommorrow

**A/N: **Wow the reviews for this story are really great, thank you very much to all of you. Now I wasn't planning on updating this fic so soon since it means that I don't update my other fic **Truth & Consequences** (that you should check out), anyway once I started typing it just kept coming. So enjoy! Of course you know there's a catch….I've decided that **I'm not going to upload the next chapter until I reach 45 reviews or more**, so if you **love** this or **even like** this **story** and your interested in what going to happen next, guess what you need to do….that's right….**Review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of them, except Jouyoku and Miebi Kokushi**

**Chapter**** 9: Here Today, Gone Tommorrow. **

The group walked north mostly in silence since it was obvious that Kagome had a lot on her mind, and Sango still wasn't saying more than she needed to in regards to Miroku. They decided to bring Shippo along so that when the girls went for a bath they would have someone to keep watch in case one of them or both of them started to wonder away. The sun was now beginning to set so Inuyasha knew it would be best if they found a place to camp.

"Lets set up camp here!" He yelled from the back of the group where he walked quietly beside the constantly chatting monk.

The girls didn't really give any sign of acknowledgement that they had heard him or agreed with him, but they did deter from the straight path they were on, by walking into the clearing they were conveniently passing at this time.

Shippo immediately jumped out of the miko's arms, "I'll get the wood for the fire!" Then he scampered off before anyone could say anything.

_'I wonder if there's a hot spring around here…damn I sure hope so, because I could use a bath'. _Kagome thought as she glanced over at her friend who was now gathering large stones to place around the fire. "So do you think they'll let us get away long enough to take a bath, because I really need to talk to you about something…well a couple of things." She said while walking over to where Sango was now kneeling, positioning the rocks in a circular pattern.

"Umm, a bath sounds really good right now, but I don't know if there's a hot spring nearby." She replied as she stood up and inspected her work.

"Oi, here." Inuyasha said as he walked up behind the two girls handing Kagome her satchel.

"Eeek!" Kagome squeaked. "Don't sneak up on me like that, I'm already nervous enough, you know!" Then she snatched her bag from his hand.

The hanyou just looked at her inquisitively for a moment thinking, _'what's her deal?'_ Shaking his head as if saying 'not this shit again' he turned to walk away mumbling, " if I didn't love her I would've dropped her ass off a cliff years ago." Of course no one heard this confession since he mumbled it so low and incoherently that you wouldn't have understood what he said if you had heard him. Taking off in light jog he yelled over his shoulder at the monk, "I'm going hunting so keep an eye on Kagome and the others!" Then he was gone disappearing into the forest.

Taking the iron pot from her satchel Kagome filled it with water so that when Shippo returned with the fire wood they would have less work to do. As she did this Sango prepared the skewers for the meat that Inuyasha would be bringing back.

"Kagome?" The slayer asked as she glanced in the monk's direction making sure that he was far enough away that he couldn't hear their conversation, "are you upset with Inuyasha about something? Did he do anything?"

Not looking up at her friend she shook her head, "No, I'm not upset with him…he's actually been so perfect lately that I can barely stand it. Do you know that I haven't had to 'sit' him in over 3 months?"

"So, then why the attitude? I mean you know if I can see it so can Miroku and Shippo." Sango replied, her eyes coming to rest on a now meditating monk.

Blushing Kagome sat the pot next to her and started digging in her bag again, "I was going to wait to talk to you about this later, but since we have some time I guess we can start now." Pulling out a few cups of ramen and placing them next to her she looked at her friend whom was now staring unabashedly at the monk. Clearing her throat she said playfully, "excuse me, but I thought we were talking about me?"

Turning back at her friend the older woman started to blush ferociously as she stuttered, " Uhm…oh…go ahead I'm listening."

Smiling at her Kagome reached over to squeeze her friends' hand, "you know it's alright to forgive him. That's what love is, being able to know that the one you love will make some mistakes, but yet you still love him unconditionally."

Sango looked at her friend with tears welling up in her eyes, "but you said…" she started to say.

"I know what I said, and I truly believe that, but this is your heart" she replied as she pressed her finger against Sango's heart, "you should listen to it…not to me."

Sighing heavily, the slayer seemed to have found something rather interesting on the ground between them. Waving her hand in front of her face as if she was shooing away flies she smiled brightly as she stated, "enough about me now tell me what's going on with you and the always pissed off hanyou." While with her free hand she reached up and wiped away the last trace of her tears.

It was Kagome's turn to check the surroundings for any unwanted ears, but she had to squint her eyes into the forest, since her hanyou had the hearing of the gods. Feeling sure that he wasn't listening she began, "Well…I feel foolish…I mean stupid really. Don't get me wrong I love the time that Inuyasha and I spend together, but I feel like I'm being used."

Staring at her friend as if she was seeing her for the first time, Sango asked, "why?"

"Well I had a talk with Kik…" the miko started to say but was interrupted by a very rambunctious kitsune.

Running up to the girls with his arms full off dried tree branches, "Look I got a whole bunch of fire wood, enough to last all night!"

"We'll definitely finish this later." The taijiya whispered to her friend then began to prepare a fire so that they could cook dinner.

"Shippo, you did such wonderful job!" Kagome exclaimed as she patted the little kitsune's head.

"Oi, bouzu!" Inuyasha yelled as he jumped out of the bushes nearest to the monk carrying 2 freshly skinned rabbits and 4 gutted and cleaned fish. "I leave you here to watch the girls and you sleep the whole time!" Advancing on the confused man he continued, "If anything would've happened to Kagome you would be paying with your life!"

Jumping to his feet he backed up against the tree he was leaning on, "Inuyasha I assure you I was merely meditating. At all times I was aware of where the girls were and what they were doing." Feeling insulted that the hanyou would insinuate that he would allow something to happen to either one of the women he shot back, "and beside do you really think that I would allow something…anything to happen to Sango!"

Running over to the yelling men who were now staring each other down, Kagome stepped in between them so that she was facing Inuyasha, "stop it, I'm right here and we're both fine!"

Glaring down at her he replied harshly, "but what if…"

Knowing what he was about to say she cut him off, "but nothing! I promised you I'd fight him, right? And I will, so stop picking fights with Miroku he's just as worried as the rest of us!"

"Feh!" He hissed as he shoved the food he caught in her hand and leapt into the low branches of the tree that the monk was sitting under. _'See if I worry about her ass again'_ he thought as he leaned up against the tree trunk while putting his hands into the sleeves of his haori.

Glaring up at the fuming hanyou Kagome knew he would probably stay up there all night because she had yelled at him, but he was wrong this time. He shouldn't have yelled at Miroku like that. Turning to the monk she smiled, "are you okay?"

"Of course I am. I'm use to Inuyasha acting so rash, and besides I probably would've reacted the same way." He answered with a comforting smile of his own.

Once he was sure that the coast was clear Shippo ran over and jumped on Miroku's shoulder, "don't worry about Inuyasha, he's such a baka!"

"If I have to come down there Shippo you won't like me!" The hanyou yelled from his perch.

"I already don't like you!" The kitsune shouted back, but was too slow to dodge the thump the hanyou landed on his head. No one had seen him move he just kind of appeared next to the monk.

"Ow!" The little fox screamed as he sprang from Miroku's shoulder to Kagome's arms hoping that she would protect him.

"Shippo that wasn't nice. You shouldn't have said that to him." Kagome scolded as she brought him up so she could look in his face. "After all the things that Inuyasha does for you."

"Like what!" The fox child inquired as if he really didn't know.

"Like feeding you, protecting you, making sure you have a place to sleep, how could you say that?" She practically yelled the last part, because she felt like he was being very disrespectful and ungrateful. She had never yelled at him like that before, and honestly part of her felt bad but she knew he deserved it, he was behaving very bad lately and especially with the protector of the group. Speaking lower and in a softer tone Kagome finished, "Now I think you owe him an apology."

Shippo looked up at her as if she was speaking a foreign language; as a matter of fact they all looked at her like she was speaking pure gibberish. She had never chastised the kit for anything least of all anything that he did to Inuyasha, so why now they all wondered.

"Ka…Kagome?" the kitsune stuttered.

The miko didn't answer instead she sat the kitsune on the ground in front of her and turned her back to him. Folding her arms across her chest she stood there with out saying a word.

Inuyasha took in the scene happening in front of him in awe, _'what in the hell is she doing? Wait a minute how does she know about that…that's one of the ways an Inu Youkai punishes their young or the pup of a pack member when they do something wrong, she's can't be…_' he thought, as a conversation he had with his mother when he was young came to mind.

**_Flashback_**

He had just been run off by one of the other villagers. All he wanted to do was play with the little girl, but her father wouldn't let him near her, so he did what he always did when he was younger, he ran to his mother crying and of course she hugged and kissed him until he had calmed down to mere sniffles.

"Honey, what's wrong?" she asked him.

Looking up at her, he responded through blurred vision, "t…they won't let me play with her, t…they say I'm not good enough, t…they call me worthless."

"Oh, my sweet Koinu don't you worry about them or what they say, as a matter of fact I think she's not good enough for you, after all aren't you my little Prince?" She asked him as she nuzzled his nose.

"Y...yes" he replied weakly as he tried to stop her from nuzzling him by grabbing her cheeks and pushing her back to no avail.

"Then doesn't a Prince need a Princess?" She asked with a bright smile as she pulled him into her lap.

"Yeah." He responded as he laid his head on her chest and listened to her heartbeat. Tilting his head up he asked, "How will I find my princess, momma?"

"Don't you worry sweet Koinu, she'll find you, and you'll know because she'll adopt the Inu-youkai ways, _'at least I thing she will.' _

Staring at his mother with a look of confusion on his young features he asked, "traits? What's that momma?"

"Don't worry about it now honey, you still have many, many years to go before that happens." She answered with a smile.

"But momma, will she be able to play with me?" He remembered asking. Seeing his mothers' bright smile he knew that his princess would play with him all the time, whenever he wanted to.

**_End Flashback_**

The memory faded and he was left staring at Kagome's back, _'damn, could it be?' _He felt a tug on the leg of his hakama. Glancing down he saw Shippo at his feet pouting with his bottom lip pocked out as if he was ready to or about to cry.

"I…Inuyasha" He stuttered, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean what I said." He then turned back to Kagome who was still facing away from him. Looking from the hanyou to his surrogate mother, the kitsune didn't know what to think. He had done what she asked, so why was she still ignoring him? _'Is she kicking me out of the pack?'_

Inuyasha had an idea of what she was waiting on, she wanted to hear him accept the apology then and only then would all be forgiven. He smiled subconsciously; he still couldn't believe what his mind was telling him. Glancing down at Shippo he said, "alright runt, but don't let it happen again."

Hearing this Kagome turned around to find the other's staring at her. "What!"

Sango walked up to her friend and placed a hand on her forehead as if she thought she was sick, "why did you do that to Shippo?"

She in return shrugged her shoulder in an 'I don't know fashion', "he needed to be punished and that seemed like a good idea to me."

The other's still stood there staring at her, but she didn't care she was hungry and daylight was fading fast. "So are we going to cook, because I would sure like to have a bath before we turn in for the night." She said as she walked over to the fire and began to prepare the rabbits and fish that Inuyasha had caught.

During dinner there was a lot of small talk. Every once in a while Miroku would say something about Kagome punishing Shippo, which of course made the kit feel even worst than he already felt. Since Kagome had never punished him before, he decided that he would never allow her to do it again, because for some reason it hurt a lot worse than Inuyasha's thumps ever did.

After cleaning up the plates and setting aside some extra water so that they could prepare breakfast in the morning the girls gathered their bathing supplies and headed for the stream.

Although it wasn't a hot spring they still wanted to go, since they had a lot to discuss. It goes with out saying that getting Inuyasha to agree was like pulling teeth from a viper snake, but eventually he agreed as long as they took both Shippo and Kirara with them so that if one of the guards were incapacitated then the other could run and get help. Reluctantly the girls agreed.

As he watched the girls disappear down the trail he yelled, "and don't make me come down there to get you!"

Hearing this Kagome laughed. He could hardly hold himself together around her when she had her clothes on, what would he do if he saw her naked. Sure he had seen her naked before by accident, but that was when she was younger. Just thought was enough to make her blush.

"So tell me what happened?" Sango asked nudging her friend in the side gently to get her attention.

Frowning Kagome wasn't sure if she could repeat what happened between Kikyo and herself, because if she did then maybe she would feel even more used than she already felt. Setting those feeling a side she told her friend about the altercation.

The entire time she was talking Sango was staring at her with her mouth wide open as if she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"…And that's when I saw you at Keade's hut." She said finishing the story.

"Are you serious?" What she had just heard was unbelievable, _'quiet Kagome standing up to Kikyo of all people,' _she thought as she started jumping up and down and clapping her hands together like a little girl. Throwing her arms around Kagome, "well it's about time, somebody tells that thing something, and I for one am glad it was you, because you know Inuyasha would be stuttering like the village fool."

"I know and that's the problem. Inuyasha still acts like a two-year-old child when she comes around. Doesn't that mean he still has feelings for her?" The miko stated as she returned the hug.

Surveying their surroundings Sango sort out their two companions, since she hadn't heard a word out of either of them the entire story, "Uhm, Kagome where's Shippo and Kirara?"

Unsure of what the slayer was getting at Kagome turned around in a small circle, but saw hide nor tail of either bodyguard. Before she could think of why or what was amiss, she felt her self being pulled backwards against something hard and large hand was placed over her mouth. _'What in the hell is going on?' _

"Scream and you die!" A harsh voice hissed from behind her.

Before she could squirm or even begin to fight she felt herself being lifted roughly and tossed over what she figured was his shoulder. "Who are you? What do you want?" She yelled.

Her only reply was a powerful blow to the back of her head. "I…Inuy…" she whispered as she slipped into darkness.

**Until next time… **

Special thanks to Darkmikokikyo, for all your help!


	10. Where are you?

**A/N: **Just as I promised, I'm sitting pretty at 45 reviews so here's your update, and thanks to everyone whom did not take offense to my request. Thanks especially to my readers that have reviewed every chapter so far. And I want to say a special Welcome back to my friend and since lately 'muse' Spyrofate! This chapter has some bad language in it so if I offend anyone; please accept my apology in advance. Other than that please enjoy and as usual dedications are located at the end of this chapter as it will be at the end of every chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of them well I do own Jouyoku & Miebi Kokushi

**Chapter**** 10: ****Where**** are ****you**

Sitting on one of the branches of a tree that lined the clearing, Inuyasha looked down at the fire that burned just below and the Monk that sat near it, probably sleeping but if he was asked about it he would surely say that he was meditating. Deciding that he was better off not inquiring as to what or why the Monk was doing what he was doing, he turned his attention to the area around him.

Using his senses he listened intently for anything that may appear to be out of place, but hearing nothing he relaxed just a little. Of course he wouldn't relax any more than he already was until Kagome was back with in his sight. If he had or knew what a watch was he would've looked down and checked the time, but instead he made a mental note of the time that the girls left and how much time he would give them before he went down there and dragged Kagome back by the scruff of her neck.

Just the thought of her made him smile slightly. He still couldn't believe that all the things that his mother told him years ago were coming to pass. He had found her, his princess the girl that would play with him whenever and wherever he wanted to. The more he thought about it the more it made sense to him. _'Why didn't I notice it before? She had been slowly acting more and more like me…well not the really bad things, thank Kami, but she has been cursing more…is that a good thing?' _That thought made him flinch he didn't want her speaking the way he spoke, after all when ever he said what she called curse words she would always chastise him.

_'I've got to put a stop to that immediately I can't have my mate, talking like she some smut mouthed commoner,' _he frowned. _'She hasn't even 'sat' me in like 3 months or so. That's right the female can't punish the dominant mate! This can't be really happening, did she really choose me? But why would she, I have nothing to offer, nothing!' _Shaking his head to try and clear the thoughts he looked in the direction of the river. He missed her already and she was less than a 100 yards away from him, gone not even 10 minutes yet. His patience got the best of him and he jumped down from the tree, landing a few feet from the monk in a crotched position.

"Oi, so how long has if been?" Inuyasha asked in a whispery sneaky voice as if he was afraid someone would hear him.

Peeking through one eye at the hanyou, Miroku answered calmly, "Patience Inuyasha, your lady love will be returning soon."

"Keh", he hissed. Standing up abruptly he folded his arms in front of him and stuck his nose in the air.

Forgetting that he was suppose to be meditating the monk looked up at his friend and shaked his head. He had always gotten such a kick out of irritating the hanyou, especially when it had something to do with Kagome. Knowing that he shouldn't tempt fate and intrude on his thoughts about the Miko, Miroku smiled then blurted, "so how many times a day do you think about her?"

Lowering his head he stared at his companion for a moment wondering, _'what in the hell is he talking about? Think about who?'_

As if reading his mind the monk explained, "Kagome…how often do you think about her…how many times in a day does she run through your mind?"

With one eyebrow raised Inuyasha stared at Miroku, it wasn't that he didn't want to answer the question, he couldn't. How could he explain that there was never a moment that passed when his mind wasn't on Kagome? How could he explain that he can't remember what he thought about before she came into his life? How could he explain that if she ever left him or if something happened to her he would no doubt go insane. Even if he had an answer for any of these questions he decided he wouldn't tell the monk, so instead he replied, "feh' and leaped back into his tree to wait for a sign of Kagome's return.

"How rude." Miroku stated as he folded his arms in front of him and looked off in the direction of where the girls went. _'Maybe I should go check on them, after all Shippo is just a kid and Kirara…well I can't say anything about her, but just maybe I can sneak down there and get a glimpse.' _Immediately after that thought the monk berated himself. He was supposed to be showing Sango that he was a changed man, and surely sneaking down there would do nothing but push her further from him. Bringing his hand up he slapped his forehead repeatedly while hissing, "hentai, hentai, hentai."

Watching this, Inuyasha smirked wondering just what the monk was so riled up about. Knowing that it had to have something to do with Sango he yelled in an annoying voice, "Patience Miroku, your lady love should be returning shortly" mimicking what he had said to him only a few minutes earlier.

Blushing a little the monk stood from where he was sitting, "Inuyasha maybe we should go check on the girls, they have been gone for sometime now." Knowing that this would not only allow him to get a peek at the bathing girls but also get the unwanted attention from the hanyou off of him. Of course if they got yelled at for coming down to the river he would with out a doubt blame it on the impatient Hanyou.

Leaping back down from the tree, Inuyasha landed directly in front of Miroku, who was now dusting himself off. Eyeing him as if he was looking for some sign of deception he asked, "what are you up to bouzu?"

Trying to fain innocence he responded rather nonchalantly, "Why nothing my friend, I just feel that we should check on the girls…after all Jouyoku is still at large is he not?" Knowing that the mention of the demon would get the hanyou more than a little riled up Miroku turned and began to walk in the direction of the river.

"Alright" Inuyasha snapped trailing the other mail, "but if we get yelled at, I'm pointing the finger at you!"

"That's fine, let's just hurry" Miroku responded as his face started to heat up from just the thought of seeing naked wet women flopping around in the river while being bathed in the moon light.

The half demon didn't have a good feeling about this, he knew that he was probably going to end up getting 'sat' a million times for coming down to the river. Glancing over at the monk with out turning his head he noticed the blush on his cheeks and the glossy shine to his eyes, _'fuck' _Inuyasha yelled in his head realizing now just what the Monk was up to and the fact that he had included him in his little perverted games. _'Fucking hentai monk, always doing this dumb shit! I knew it couldn't have been long enough…if I get 'sat' I swear I'm going to shove Tetsusaiga so far up his…' _his thought were interrupted by the sound of Miroku's voice.

"Inuyasha, look!" He said stopping mid stride and pointing to the ground in front of them.

Looking at what Miroku was pointing at his eyes grew to size of ripe plums, "isn't that Kagome's stuff?" he asked while walking over to where the items were either thrown or dropped. Picking up the soaps and the towel he sniffed it making sure that it was her scent, which was rather stupid since no one else from his time had ever used or heard of the things she bathed with. Looking around him he listened intently for the river which he did hear in the near distance but there was no splashing, no laughter, no giggling there was nothing but the river its self. _'What the fuck happened here? Where's Kagome? Where's Sango?' _He thought as he stood clutching the girl's personal items in his fist.

"Inuyasha" Miroku said as he walked up behind the Hanyou. He was scared to death that Jouyoku might have taken them, but for the life of him he could not say what he believed to be true. "Where are Shippo and Kirara?" He continued as he placed a hand on his friends shoulder, knowing that if it were Jouyoku that took them he would have no need to take the two smaller Youkai with him.

Looking around the small clearing again and back down at the things he now held in his hand, he could feel his heart breaking, he felt as if a part of him was being pulled further away from him. He tried to pick up a scent any scent but all he could smell was mud. How was he supposed to save her if he couldn't catch the scent of the one who took her? What direction was he supposed to check first and how far should he go, what if he went right and she was left? He felt like his world was crashing down around him, his head started to feel light and his heart started to beat rapidly.

He fought to keep the next thought out of his head, he refused to believe that, that lust bag could have so easily taken her, and right under his nose! _'I was right here! How could anybody just take from me like that?'_ At that moment he was thoroughly disgusted with himself, turning his head upward and into the night he whispered, "Kagome, please fight."

* * *

**_Simonkal of Inuy_**

**_

* * *

_**

She was running as fast as she could through the forest, the fog around her was so thick she could barely see in front of her. She didn't know how she had gotten away but she did. _'Where's Sango?' _She thought as she stopped running to check her surroundings, _'did I leave her behind? _Shaking her head she continued her thought, _'No…I would never leave her behind, so where is she?_' She dismissed those thoughts since right now she couldn't deal with the truth of what may have happened to Sango.

Hearing voices coming from behind her, she started running again this time faster and harder than she had ever run before, she wasn't going to let them catch her, she was going to get back to Inuyasha and he would make them pay for what they did…he would make them pay. Focusing her eyes as hard as he could in front of her she thought she saw a streak of red and silver a few yards away, _'Inuyasha…he's looking for me.' _She thought happily as tears started to stream down her face. Pushing her self harder she ran straight into something hard. "Let me go, leave me alone!" she shouted as she pounded the unseen person with her tiny fist as hard as she could.

Who ever it was did not respond, instead he pulled her to him so that her body was pressed flush against his. Wrapping his arms around her he shushed her as if she was a child.

Not knowing what to do or who was hugging her she opened her eyes to see that her head was laying against something red, glancing slowly up she saw silver, _'Inuyasha…Oh please dear Kami let it be Inuyasha' _she thought as she pulled her head away from him so that she could look directly in his face. Staring back at her, she saw two gold orbs that were filled with so much love and compassion she almost forgot that she was being chased. She felt safe now, her hanyou was there and he would make this right. "Inuyasha." She said as she started to openly weep in his arms.

Placing her head back against his chest she heard him whisper, "Kagome…fight."

Stepping back to look at him fully now she watched him begin to fade. She tried to reach for him, to grab his haori, but her hands went right through him, "what's happening? Don't leave me Inuyasha…please don't leave me…I can't fight them on my own…please!" She cried as she fell to her knees in front of the transparent figure. Her small body shook with sobs as she watched the last resemblance of the her hanyou, her indestructible force of nature disappear right in front of her face taking with him the fog then the forest, leaving her to sit alone in the darkness.

"Ow" she hissed as she slowly opened her eyes, _'that must have been a dream, Inuyasha would have never left me' _she thought as she rubbed the back of her head. Pushing her self up off the cold hard ground that she was now laying on she tried to figure out where she was, but almost immediately noticed that it was impossible since the room was so dark she couldn't see her hand in front of her face. She knew it had to be a room because there was a door and through the edges of the door a small amount of light was filtering in, but even that was blurry. Hearing something in the corner behind her she jumped and scrambled to the opposite corner, "who's there?" she whispered as she pulled her knees to her chest. Sitting there she couldn't help but wonder where she was. The last thing she remembered was talking to her friend about Inuyasha. "Sango…" she whispered as tears started to come to her eyes.

"Ka…Kag…"

'_That sounded like Sango,'_ Kagome thought franticly as she tried to figure out where the voice came from. "Sango, is that you?" She whispered.

"Ka…Kagome"

Crawling towards the voice she bumped into something on the floor. Pushing herself back so that her legs were bent under her, she stuck out her hand and carefully touched the thing blocking her way. Squeezing gently while moving her hand upward she thought to her self, _'this must be her knee…her thigh…stomach…oh, it soft and squishy, oh my… that's her breast…'_

Interrupting her thought Sango weakly giggled, "Kagome…your beginning to act like Miroku."

Feeling her way up to a friends' head she gently lifted it and placed it in her lap, "hey, are you okay?" she whispered.

"Yeah, but my head feels like somebody was dancing on it. Where are we, and what happened? I remember walking to the river and you telling me about Kikyo but I really don't remember anything else. What happened?"

"Sango, we were kidnapped. I don't know where we are or who has us, but we have to find a way out of here, are you strong enough to move if you had to?"

Pushing her self-up she said, "Yeah, just give me a minute to regain my bearings, okay?" Feeling around her on the floor she continued, "is Kirara and Shippo here?"

"No, I don't think so, I wonder what happened to them." Looking towards the door Kagome whispered, "Shhhhh, I think someone's coming."

Hearing the lock on the door snap open the girls huddled together not knowing what or who was going to be coming through it. Staring at the door she saw a mans shape appear, she couldn't see his face because of how dark the room was, but she knew he could see them very well since it seemed that the little bit of light that illuminated the hallway was now focused directly on her and Sango.

"So you're both awake." He stated as he stepped just inside the door.

"Who are you and what do you want with us!" Kagome screamed as she released her hold on Sango. She didn't know where the surge of energy and bravery came from, but she was thankful because just maybe this meant that she would also have the strength to do what she needed to if the chance to escape presented itself.

"Oh, don't you worry your pretty little head, you'll find out soon enough." He hissed, taking another step forward he continued, "Your such a feisty little thing…I sure hope you're the same way in the sack, because I know some people that will pay a lot of money for you."

Standing rather abruptly she couldn't believing what this man was insinuating, "You're going to sell us! Why you obnoxious ass hole just who in the hell do you think you are? You can't just go around kidnapping women and selling them like we're pieces of furniture! Just who in the hell do you think you are?" The pissed off miko spat out, balling her tiny fist up at her side.

"I'm the one that so easily kidnapped you and the one that will be making a pretty penny off your head, that's who I am. Now I don't like to bruise the merchandise so please calm down before you force me to do something that I hate." The man answered smirking.

"Save me the chivalry, you moron!" She hissed smirking back, "you really don't know who you've kidnapped do you?" Staring at the man in front of her she watched him look at her then Sango and back to her, she knew he was trying to figure out just who she was. Of course this sent Kagome into a light almost sadistic giggle.

Stepping back the man said, "it really doesn't matter since you and your friend there will be sold by morning and out of my hair."

Pushing herself up into a standing position, Sango walked forward to stand beside her friend. She understood or thought she understood what Kagome was trying to do. While she was listening to her rip into the man, she looked on in awe; she had never seen the miko be so forceful and intimidating. She showed no fear, it was almost to the point of recklessness, but it also reminded her of certain hanyou. Tilting her head to the side the slayer stared at the man, "before morning your head will be sitting on a spick, you jack ass!"

This got the man's attention, whom had he really kidnapped. _'Are these women royalty? Their not dressed like royalty, but they were on there way to the river, perhaps for a bath…wait a minute they had two little demons with them, surely they can't be talking about those two runts coming after us, after all we put so much of the sleeping potion on the tips of those darts their not going to wake up for another 4 hours. We were covered in mud to, so that we could mask any scent that would be left behind. Surely their bluffing, just trying to scare me that's all.' _He thought hesitantly as he wiped away the sweat that now beaded up on the back of his neck. Deciding that he liked the idea of them bluffing with him better than the thought of his body being separated from his head, he looked back up at the two women and laughed obnoxiously saying, "Please spare me the idle threats." He was going to show these girls that he was in charge and they were not going to intimidate him, "Perhaps I should 'test' out the merchandise first" he said as he used both his hands to palm Kagome and Sango's cheeks at the same time.

This is what she was waiting on, she didn't know exactly when she had come with a plan, but this was as good as any. _'A little closer, come one…just a little more.' _She thought as she felt his hand on her face, which utterly repulsed her in more ways than one, _'no one but Inuyasha touches me like that you ass.' _She screamed in her head. Glancing at the slayer out the corner of her eye she winked quickly. "You know you are really a moron!" Kagome shouted at the man as she brought her foot up with so much force that you would have thought she was kicking a soccer ball.

Upon contact with his genitals, he immediately bent over cupping the area that she had just kicked while releasing a loud scream that sounded more like a wounded dog than a man.

Seeing this Sango took action bringing her knee up, it connected with the man's face while she brought her elbow down on the back of his head successfully knocking him out. Looking down at the man now lying sprawled on the floor she spat in his face, "that's for touching me!" she snapped kicking him in his side.

"Come on let's get out of here!" Kagome said as she turned and headed for the door with Sango close behind. Her quick pace immediately slowed to a halt when she came face to face with a huge man now blocking the doorway, _'shit!' _She thought taking a hesitant step back.

"Just where in the hell do you think you two sluts are going?" The man asked with a grimace as he glanced down at his unconscious friend then back at the two women in front of him while cracking his knuckles and smiling sadistically.

**Until Next Time…(please review) **

Special thanks to darkmikokikyo for all her help, and undying support!


	11. The Escape

**A/N:** _Konnichiwa, I had some free time so I decided to forgo waiting on 55 reviews to post this chappie so that I'll have more time to work on Truth & Consequences which is fast becoming a favorite among you guys. Anyway enough about that…thanks for all your reviews! I feel so loved and appreciated, you guys are just great, anyway please enjoy this chapter, and as usual the dedications are located at the end of this chapter.

* * *

_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of them! Nichio and Loi I haven't decided yet, but just in case…their mine and so is Jouyoku & Miebi Kokushi

* * *

**Chapter 11: The Escape**

"Inuyasha, please snap out of it. They couldn't have gotten far; it hasn't even been an hour since they left the campsite. Let's check the immediate vicinity for Shippo and Kirara perhaps they can give us some clues as to who may have taken the girls." Miroku stated as he let go of the hanyou's shoulder and started checking the bushes and trees that lined the small clearing.

'_He's right, just standing here isn't going to bring Kagome back…when I find the person that took her I swear to everything that's holy I'll rip him to shreds with my bare hands!' _Thought Inuyasha as he shook his head trying to disperse the feeling of guilt and absolute disgust he was feeling for loosing Kagome yet again.

"Over here!" He heard Miroku yell.

Running to where the monk was standing, "What is it?" he asked while kneeling down to get a closer look at what the monk was pointing at.

"It's Shippo and Kirara…" looking a little closer Miroku frowned and asked dismissively, "are they sleeping?" _'Oh, Kami Inuyasha is going to skin them…their sleeping, at a time like this!'_

Growling low in his throat Inuyasha shoved Miroku back and yanked the kitsune and neko youkai up by their tales. "Oi, wake the hell up you two!" He yelled at the top of his lungs, but still there was no movement from either of them. "I know how to wake them up!" He snapped as he turned abruptly and stormed off towards the river.

"Um, what do have planned?" The monk inquired as he ran to catch up with the swiftly moving hanyou.

Totally ignoring him, Inuyasha continued his stride until he reached the river's edge; raising the two smaller youkai up so that they were directly in his face he yelled again, "Wake the fuck up!" Still there was no movement. Lifting them over his head he tossed them very unceremoniously into the river, _'that'll wake them up'_ he thought as he watched the neko hit the water then the kitsune a second later.

"Inuyasha what have you done?" Miroku said as he came to a stop next to the hanyou who just stood there with his arms crossed in front of him and his eyes locked on the spot where he had just tossed his two smaller companions. A moment later there was movement in the water, '_great, it worked now we can get some answers' _he thought as he waded out into the water to grab the two thrashing youkai.

'_Nice move Inuyasha,' _the monk thought as he shook out the towels that the girls had dropped and prepared to wrap them around Shippo and Kirara once they were back on dry land.

After reaching the shore Inuyasha passed the two off to Miroku, "dry them off, we haven't got all day." Then turned and shook him self off like a real dog-boy.

Pulling the towel tighter around him Shippo stuttered, "wh…wh…what hap…pened?" As he looked from the monk to a very disgruntle and obviously impatient hanyou.

"What do you mean what happened? Where are Kagome and Sango?" Inuyasha yelled preparing to thump the kit.

"Inuyasha, calm down, he doesn't know that their gone." Miroku snapped as he patted the kitsune's head. "Shippo, Kagome and Sango have been taken can you tell us the last thing you remember?" The monk inquired speaking rather softly as he picked Kirara up and started to dry her off.

"Well we were wa...walking to the river…Ka…Kagome was talking to Sango about Kik…Kikyo, I heard something in the bushes then I woke up in the river just now." Shippo stuttered as a shiver racked through his little body.

'_Why in the hell is Kagome talking about Kikyo we haven't seen her or heard from her in over 6 months…this is crazy, it's not making any sense! Could she have something to do with this? No…' _Dismissing his last thought Inuyasha asked, "What did you smell?"

Tilting his head to the side as if he was thinking he said, "I smelled mud…that's all just mud." Turning to the hanyou with tears in his eyes he said between sniffles, "I'm sorry, I let him take them…I'm so sorry I wasn't strong enough!" as he started to cry.

Looking at the kit, Inuyasha knew he wasn't to blame. He should have never let Kagome go to the river in the first place, "don't worry about it runt, we'll get her back." Reaching over he patted Shippo's shoulder but pulled back almost immediately after feeling something prick the palm of his hand. "What the..." he said as he pulled back the towel and noticed a small needle type stick sticking into the side of Shippo's shoulder.

"What you got there?" Miroku asked as he stepped over to the other side and leaned in so that he could get a better look at what was demanding his friend's attention.

"What is that?" The kit asked as he watched Inuyasha pull the thing from his shoulder.

Bringing it up to his nose he sniffed it, "it has some type of herd on the tip."

"Let me see it?" The monk looked at the needle inquisitively, "I've heard stories from Mushin about these things. If I'm correct there used to incapacitate people from a distance or sometimes poison is put on the tip and it kills its target on contact. It's usually blown through a hollow tube; I think he said that ninja's are known to use these kinds of devices…if I remember correctly."

"So you're telling me that some ninjas took the girls?" Inuyasha blurted out as he brought the needle back up to his nose and sniffed it again, _'damn, we're wasting time, I need to find her.' _"Miroku, check Kirara." He said as a light scent on the needle caught his attention, this time it wasn't the herb or Shippo's scent.

"Yeah, got one right here!" The monk replied as he pulled out the needle that was buried with in the neko's thick fur.

Snatching it out of Miroku's hand Inuyasha lifted it to his nose and sniffed, "I got a scent!" he exclaimed as he stuck his nose in the air and inhaled deeply, "come on let's go it's this way!" He yelled. Then sprinted off in the direction of the scent, no matter how light it may have been, at least it was a clue.

* * *

**_Simonkal of Inuy_**

* * *

'_Damn he's twice as big as the other guy'_ Kagome thought she backed up a little more and stumbled over the body of the man that they had just knocked out. Looking quickly to her right then to her left she spotted her friend pressed flushed against the wall.

Sango had positioned herself against the wall so that should the man charge for Kagome she could at least trip him up or kick him or something. She also knew because of his size if he charged her head on she would not be able to fight him off, so she stayed where she was until the perfect time presented itself.

Glancing down at the body of his comrade, the bigger man now blocking the doorway snarled, "You bitches, what have you done to my brother?"

Kagome slowly inched her way around to the other side of the body on the floor, so that she could at least have something between her and his obviously pissed off older or either younger brother. Glancing at Sango, she winked quickly as she noticed that the man on the floor was starting to come to. "What do you mean what have we done? Can't you see for your self?" She yelled trying to buy some time before the man attacked her.

"Don't get smart with me, you bitch! When I get my hands on you, you're going to wish you were dead!" He blurted as he took another step forward.

Seeing him step a little closer to Kagome, the slayer inched a little closer to him, but still it wasn't close enough for her to do what she had planned, so she gave Kagome a gesture with her hand hidden at her side, telling her to keep going.

Noticing Sango's gesture Kagome glanced down at the man at her feet and realized that he was slowly waking up, _'No… don't wake up now!' _She knew that if she allowed him to wake up then all would be lost. There was no way they could fight two men off at once with no weapons, just then she heard her hanyou's voice in her head, 'Kagome you have to fight.' Looking down she noticed the man starting to lift his head from the floor, "Oh, no you don't!" She screamed as she began stumping on the man's head.

"How dare you kick my brother like that you tramp!" The other man screamed as he charged at Kagome.

'_Perfect!'_ Sango thought as she brought her leg up to meet the mans belly with a round about kick, which caused all of the air to be knocked out of his chest causing him to keel over and clutch his stomach. Seeing this she ran forward kneeing him in the nose. This blow how ever didn't make him fall instead he teetered backward leaving his throat fully visible, taking the opportunity given to her she brought her elbow down crushing it.

Seeing the bigger man collapsed to the floor Kagome kicked the one in front of her again, after all they couldn't have them coming after them so soon after their escape. "Is he dead?" She asked looking at Sango.

"No, I don't think so but either way he'll be out for a while and he'll have a serious problem with his neck." The slayer answered as she tiptoed over to the door and peeped out, seeing that the coast was clear, "lets get out of here" she whispered over her shoulder.

Walking into the hall they noticed that there were 3 other rooms. "Do you think they kidnapped any other women?" She questioned the miko as she pressed her back flush up against the wall and tried to watch her left and right sides for any more kidnappers.

"I don't know but I'll check just to be sure!" Kagome replied as she went to the first door…opening it she didn't see anyone, then she went to the second door, still there was no one there, as she neared the third and final door she could hear voices, "hello, is anybody in there?" She said as she undid the lock and opened the door.

"What is it?" Sango asked from her look out point.

"Hey, come on were getting out of here." Kagome said to the two women whom sat huddled together like Sango and herself were a few moments before.

The women didn't speak at first, but eventually did get up and run to the door. "Where are they?" One of the women asked.

"Don't worry about them, they won't be bothering us at least for a little while." The miko replied with a smile as she ushered them out the door and into the hallway.

Passing the room that Kagome and Sango were being held in the ladies noticed the men lying on the floor, "did you two do that?" The younger one asked.

"Lets just say we had some excellent training with matters like these." Kagome answered thinking about the fact that her friend was a slayer and she a miko that had seen one too many battles that involved her indestructible hanyou, eventually she was bound to pick up some of his techniques.

"Come on let's get out of here before we have anymore surprises." Sango ordered while she led the group to the door at the end of the hallway.

Opening the door and making sure that there was no one around to stop them she yelled, "run!"

All of the women took off in the same direction running as if the men had revived and were chasing them. Sango was in the lead followed by Kagome then the younger of the women and finally the older one. They must have ran for 30 minutes straight before Sango started to slow down as they entered a clearing, breathing heavily she said, "O…Kay I think we can stop now," as she collapsed on the ground trying to catch her breath.

Falling next to her Kagome said, "you know there's never a dull moment in Feudal Japan." Then broke down in a fit of laughter.

Looking over at her friend as if she thought she had lost her mind Sango smiled and said, "you know…I think you just might be on to something there Kagome."

The two women that they had released walked over to them cautiously. "Umm, excuse me." The older one said as she bowed briefly.

Turning her attention to girl in front of them, they both sat up; Kagome was trying to stop laughing and Sango still trying to catch her breath.

"I just wanted to thank you for saving us." She stated meekly.

Fanning her hand in front of her as if that would lessen her laughter Kagome replied, "don't worry about it, we were in the same situation you were…I would just hope that if the table were turned you would've done the same thing for us."

"What are your names?" Sango asked to both women.

"Well I'm Nichio and this is Loi my younger sister, we were taken a few day ago while washing clothes by the river."

"Sorry we had to meet under these circumstances, but I'm glad that we did." Replied the taijiya as she stood, then turned and helped her friend up.

"Are you two sisters as well?" Loi asked as she walked up to stand beside her older sister.

"I'm Kagome and this is Sango." Placing an arm around Sango's shoulder she continued, "yeah, were sisters." Of course she lied but Sango was the closest thing she had ever had to a sister and if it hadn't been for her, she probably would still have been locked up in that little room waiting to be sold to some hentai.

"Thanks again Sango and Kagome, but we need to be getting back to our village, I'm sure my sisters husband is going crazy by now and my fiancé is probably loosing his mind as well." Loi stated as she grabbed her sisters' hand and walked off in the opposite direction from where they had come.

"Bye" Sango and Kagome yelled in unison.

"So do you think we should wait here for Inuyasha and Miroku or try to find our way back to the campsite?" Kagome asked as she looked around the clearing, worry finally starting to become evident on her face and in her posture.

"I don't know." Sango replied, just happy that at least the moon was out so they had a little light to see by.

Just as Kagome was going to suggest that they sleep here for the night the ground started to shake underneath their feet. "For the love of Kami will we ever get a break?" She said grabbing onto the taijiya.

Just then a huge worm youkai burst from the ground below them, "I sense the jewel…Give it to me!" He hissed.

Stumbling backwards Kagome clenched the completed jewel that hung around her neck, "Sango…I think we need to get out of here!" She screamed as she broke out in a fast run.

"I'm right behind you!" Sango yelled wishing she had her Hiraikotsu.

Of course the worm demon would not give up that easily, "I'll swallow you and the jewel, Miko!" He screamed as he dove back into the ground, giving chase from below.

* * *

_**Simonkal of Inuy**_

* * *

He ran through the forest following the scent, _'he's a human…a damn human took Kagome…wait till I get my hands on him…he'll regret the day that he even thought about taking her!' _He screamed in his mind as he leaped over another downed tree and into the limbs of a bigger tree. He knew Miroku and Shippo were close behind because he could smell Kirara just above him.

Jumping out of the tree he landed in front of a rotten looking hut that looked more like 4 or 5 huts nailed together. Immediately he smelled Kagome. Her scent was all over the place. Growling loudly he walked to the door that stood wide open.

"Inuyasha, is this the place?" Miroku asked jumping off Kirara before she touched the ground.

"Yeah this is it." He hissed. Sniffing the air he exclaimed, "I smell blood!" Then took off toward the area that the smell was coming from.

Upon entering the room he caught Kagome and Sango's scent. It was strong so he knew that it hadn't been too long since they had left or been moved to a new location. He saw the two men on the floor one apparently coming to and the other showing no sign of movement; Kneeling down beside the one that was awakening he realized that it wasn't his blood that he smelled but that of the bigger unconscious man.

Growling deep with in his throat Inuyasha yanked the man up by his shirt, "Where are they?" he yelled.

At first the man didn't respond, but feeling someone yanking on his shirt he threw his hands up in defense with out opening up his eyes, "please don't kick me anymore…just leave!" The man whimpered.

Running into the room Miroku surveyed the damage, "damn Inuyasha…did you kill them?"

"Feh, they were like this when I got here, I think somebody must have done the job for me."

Shaking the man unmercifully the hanyou asked again, "Where are they?"

Slowly opening his eyes the man surveyed the room, "where are they? Those horrible girls…Please keep them away from me!" He screamed until his eyes came to rest on the person holding him up by his shirt. Seeing long silver hair, the golden eye, the fangs that were clearly visible, and then the claws he closed his eyes and brought his arms up to cover his head screaming, "you…you must be the one she was talking about…please don't cut off my head, have mercy on me I…I didn't touch them I swear!"

Looking on in amazement as the man groveled and begged for his life, Miroku was stunned since Inuyasha hadn't done anything it seemed to have been Sango and Kagome. "Where are they now!" The monk asked showing little patience for the sniveling wimp of a man.

"They're gone...they…they escaped." The man stuttered in between sniffles while still trying to hide his head.

Standing to his feet he brought the man up with him, "if I find that you have touched a hair on either one of their heads I will personally come back here and finish what they started!" Inuyasha hissed through clenched teeth as he hurled the man up against the opposite wall and stumped on the already fallen mans chest on his way out. He didn't have any more time to waste; he still needed to find Kagome. She was out there in the middle of the night with that freak Jouyoku. He could only pray that their paths did not cross.

**Until Next Time…

* * *

**

**Dedications:**

**Fantasylady: **Thanks for the review!

**Kogakun: **Thank you, thank you, thank you…Please continue to read and review!

**Sora: **Thanks for you short review (lol)…I really hope that you enjoy this chappie!

**Sesshyswoman: **I'm sure he will stop by, but I just haven't figured out exactly why or when yet…and yes this came from my little brain by accident, as you well know this did start as a one-shot…Thanks for your review!

**Inuqueen: **Your right about that girls do rock! Thank you for an awesome, awesome review, I wouldn't exactly ever compare myself to the almighty Sueric, but I'm glad that you think I am…thanks a bunch my friend!

**Inuyashababe1598: **hehehehehehe…your reviews do count as more because you my friend are truly one of a kind and loyal to a fault…but I'm still waiting on that update so where is it? And thanks for the review!

**Kamira: **Remember Kagome is older in this fic and more dominant, so she going to kick a lot of ass before this is all over, maybe even Inuyasha's…(not!) Thanks for reviewing and I just love your name…can I use it in one of my fics?

**ShadowDragon: What's up with that? Are you also Terra34? You know what this means right…This chappie is all yours since you were the 1st to review…are you internet stalking me, because I posted this chapter like 10 minutes before you reviewed…Anyway just joking, please continue to read and review!**


	12. Saviour

**A/N: I'm so sorry that it took me so long to update this chapter…I've been experiencing some writers block, working on a new fic that I'm planning on posting when one of my current fics are completed and reading a couple of really long fics. Anyway thanks for all the reviews, I hope you will all continue to read and review. This chapter is a little longer than expected, but what can I say my writers' block has ended! I heard somewhere that we can't reply to reviews anymore, I don't know how true that is, but until they inform me directly I will continue to do so…anyway please enjoy! Remember all the characters are OOC!

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of them well I do own

* * *

**

**Chapter 12: Saviour**

Looking down at the woman as he entered her, he could hear her heart beating viciously against her chest, he could see the fear in her eyes, but he didn't care he needed her essence and he was mere minutes from satisfying his appetite.

He knew that her body would not be able to resist much longer, so he gripped the sides of her legs and lifted them so that he was able to drive himself deeper. She trembled and shivered below him; with a grimace he rammed himself into her as her inner walls convulsed, involuntarily acting as a suction cup around his member. He lay there enjoying the feeling of energy, strength and power being released into his body while he stared down into her eyes and watched a void replace the life that they once held.

Pushing himself off of her he pulled up his hakama and turned to walk away with out so much as a glance over his shoulder at the women he had just devoured. He could still hear her twitch and moan slightly which brought a smile to his face as a thought filtered into his mind, _'Kagome, that's her name. I wonder if she'll react the same? Uhm, well it matters not; as long as the dead woman does her part I'll get exactly what I need with little interference from the hanyou.' _

He had been feeding for a few days now, after each meal he could feel himself growing stronger and stronger, _'finally' _he thought with a smirk. He knew that now if he chose to, he could go after and capture the essence of much stronger women. _'I shall have my fill and no one will stop me!'_ He snickered in his mind as he caught a scent on the wind, "My luck can't be this good." He whispered as he veered to the left and towards the enticing scent.

* * *

**_Simonkal of Inuy_**

* * *

"Come on, over here!" Kagome yelled at Sango as she dodged around another tree trying to escape the youkai that was still chasing them. She knew that it was close, because the ground was still rumbling beneath them. 

"Maybe we should split up?" The slayer suggested while trailing her friend.

"Uhm, no I don't think that would be good idea. He's after the Jewel so he'll chase me either way. Kami, Inuyasha where are you!" She yelled as she came to an abrupt stop at the edge of a cliff. Tittering unstably she peered over the cliff, _'wow, that would've been a nasty fall.' _She thought with a grimace as reality sat in. What was she going to do? She couldn't keep running and yet she knew she couldn't just stop either.

Turning around abruptly she said, "find something, anything…we're going to have to fight him off, or give him the jewel," as she dropped to her knees feeling around on the ground for something that would injure the Youkai.

"Here!" Sango exclaimed tossing a large piece of a broken tree limb to her friend, while keeping a piece, _'damn if I had my hiraikotsu I would be able to take him out with one swing!'_ She thought as she positioned herself next to her companion and waited for the youkai to show him self.

The ground shook violently, which caused the women to stumble and fall to the ground, their make shift weapons were thrown from their hands as they squirmed backwards trying to get out of the sight of the youkai that was sure to emerge at any moment.

Bursting from the beneath the earth the giant worm snarled, "give it to me!" As he slithered his way closer to the two frightened women.

Sure her and Sango had just fought off the kidnappers but this was different there was no way in hell that they could fight this thing. They had nowhere to go except over the cliff. _'Damn, Inuyasha where are you?'_ she thought as she reached out to either side of her trying to feel for the stick that was knocked from her hand.

"You can't get away from me, give me the jewel and I'll let you live." The youkai hissed as he towered over the women.

"Never!" The miko screamed, clutching the jewel in her fist so tight that her knuckles turned white. Standing to her feet, "I'd rather die than to give it to you!" She added as she back up closer to the edge of the cliff. Glancing over the edge she closed her eyes and inhaled knowing that if she were to keep the jewel safe she would have to jump.

Hearing what Kagome had just said Sango tried to stand but fall back down with a loud thud since the demon was practically on top of her now. Scooting backwards she glanced over her shoulder at her friend and frantically yelled, "Kagome, don't do it! We'll get out of this…we always do, don't we?"

"Sango…" She started to say but was interrupted by a loud popping sound followed by a bright yellow light emanating from somewhere behind the youkai. Throwing her hands up to protect her face she dropped to the ground and covered her head.

Sango having shielded herself as well lowered her hands from her face. Peering at the worm youkai who seemed to be frozen in place, she noticed a crack began to appear in the center of his body and spread out in an up and down fashion. "Ka…Kagome…" She said as she inched back towards the edge of the cliff on her hands and buttocks.

Hearing her name called the miko lowered her arms and glanced at her friend then at the demon, "oh…my…Kami…" She said reaching out aimlessly for her friend. "Sa…Sango" she whispered as her fingers grazed her friends' shoulder. Feeling her collar she grabbed onto it and yanked her roughly back towards her, she then threw her body on top of hers in an effort to shield her.

Just as she did this, the youkai in front of them split straight down the middle then exploded into a million pieces falling all around the women.

As the pieces began to settle Kagome peeked to make sure the coast was clear and to see what or who had come to their aid. Pushing herself up off of her friend she quickly checked to make sure that she was okay then looked up and in the direction where the giant worm was standing moments ago. As the dust settled a figure began to slowly appear. She noticed that who ever it was, was rather tall and slender with wide shoulders and long flowing hair that fell well past his bottom, _'Sesshomaru?' _She questioned. "Sango who is that?"

Sitting up the taijiya glanced in the direction her friend was staring, "it looks like Sesshomaru." Blinking a few times to try and clear her vision she squinted even more as the figure came into view. Staring at him with out blinking she couldn't help but to notice the way the moon reflected off his magenta colored hair, and his auburn eyes that seemed to call out to her. Travelling down his body she watched as his haori flowed behind him with every step that he took towards them leaving his well-chiseled chest displayed for all to see. "Oh…my…Kami." Sango whispered as she realized that she almost drooled on herself. With out looking away she stuttered, "y…ar…tell me that you see him to."

"Y…yeah" Kagome stuttered. She couldn't help but to stare at this man…their savior. She had to admit that he was truly beautiful, but that didn't stop the feeling that rippled threw her body telling her that she should run, _'he's a youkai!'_

Feeling as if she had no choice she continued to stare unabashedly, swallowing hard since her mouth was now dry from being open for so long Sango mumbled, "why can't all demons look like him?"

Walking up to the women now kneeling in front of him Jouyoku smiled innocently as he stared at them his eyes travelling from one to the other. He knew why they gawked and he knew why they hadn't moved and he reveled in it. He wore it like a badge of honor, they were human and humans were easy to manipulate, especially by someone of beauty.

Gazing at the Miko he took in her beautiful black locks, the deep brown color of her eyes and he wondered just how they would look while he ravished her body, stole her innocence and left her wanton and helpless. _'Hmm, she's even more powerful than I thought…I'm going to cherish her slowly…gently.' _he thought as he tried to keep his features blank or soft as not to rouse the girls suspicions. He could see it, him on top of her, inside her, he could feel her pulse and tremble beneath him, he could almost taste her. _'Delicious'_

Licking his lips he turned his attention to her friend. Immediately he noticed that she was by no way as strong as her friend in power, but her will power, her sheer desire to be and to love was over whelming. He smiled, _'you my sweet, you shall be devoured until there is nothing left for anyone, I will feed on you until your body betrays you and leaves nothing but your mind to beg for more.' _

'_Oh, Kami why is he just standing there? Inuyasha where are you?' _Kagome thought as she caught a glimpse of Sango out the side of her eye. Noticing that some how this man had totally captivated her friend she reached out and touched her arm without looking away from the demon.

'_He's just a man…well youkai…nothing special…so why can't I look away!' _She screamed in her mind. _'Miroku…that's right I love Miroku…yes Miroku…nobody else, just Miroku.' _She screamed to herself, as she watched the man kneel before them.

"Are you both alright?" He asked softly.

"Yes, thank you for saving us." Kagome said as she tried to distance both of them from the mesmerizing youkai. The slayer however did not respond.

"No need to thank me, I just hate to see two beautiful women in such distress." He said looking in Sango's direction.

As if she was coming out of daze Sango started blushing ferociously, "yes, thank you…but you're a demon, why would you help us?"

Before he could respond Kagome reached up and grabbed the Jewel that hung around her neck. Seeing this he smiled slyly, "I assure you miko I have no interest in the jewel."

Kagome couldn't shake the feeling that she knew him from somewhere but she also knew that she had never met him before. Everything in side her told her to stay away from him, to run, but she didn't want to seem foolish, after all this man just saved their lives. Reaching down she grabbed Sango's hand as she stood up and said hastily, "thanks for all your help, but we have to go!"

"Surely you two don't want to leave right now…it's the middle of the night, where will you go?" Jouyoku questioned.

"Uhmm…" The miko started to say when she heard her name being called in the distance. Looking in the direction that the voice was coming from, "Inuyasha, I'm over here!" Turning back to the youkai she said a quick, thank you and goodbye, and then raced off towards the voice dragging a blushing Sango behind her.

As he watched the women dash off Jouyoku smirked evilly, "maybe not to night, but soon I will taste you." In the distance he could hear the hanyou calling the girl Kagome and he frowned. Turning abruptly he headed in the opposite direction, _'Inuyasha, your time will come.'_

Sango having come out of her state of oblivion felt guilty for the way she practically drool over the youkai that saved them, she felt like she had betrayed Miroku in some way…she felt like she had been him. It was weird but the encounter made her understand in a small way just why he was the way he was. _'If there were men that looked that good just walking around everyday, I don't think I would be able to control myself.' _That thought made her blush even more, which she tried to hide since she could see Kirara in the distance which also meant that the monk would be there shortly, and he would of course want to know why she was blushing.

Seeing Inuyasha burst into the clearing that they were running across Kagome let go of Sango's hand and ran towards him screaming his name as tears came to her eyes. Through the whole ordeal she didn't have time to be scared, she didn't have time to cry or show fear, but now her indestructible hanyou was here he would take care of her, he would hold her until she stopped crying.

As the distance closed between them he could not only smell her tears, but also see them, before he could say anything she leaped into his arms wrapping her legs tightly around his waist and her arms possessively around his neck. Startled by this he stopped running as he hugged her tightly to him while whispering, "Ka…Kagome…I'm sorry. Are you all right? Did somebody hurt you?"

Burying her face into the crock of his neck she cried even more as she tightened her hold on him. The only thing she was able to say while sobbing inconsolably was, "Just hold me, please."

Hearing this Inuyasha tightened his grip on her as he laid his head against hers and inhaled, at least she was safe. The difference he smelled in her scent was that she was exhausted, and for that he was grateful. Walking away from the others he sat down at the base of a tree with her still straddling his waist. Listening to her whimper and sniffle tore at him. He had no idea what she had been through, but he knew that he would never let her out of his sight again.

In the middle of the clearing Kirara landed with Miroku and Shippo. Glancing over to where the hanyou was he could hear Kagome crying and his heart went out to her, but his attention was focused on the women standing before him. The way she stood with her head down and her fingers intertwined in front of her made her look guilty or was she afraid? He didn't know which, but he didn't care he needed to make sure that she was okay. Walking over he watched as Shippo and Kirara greeted her.

Trying to keep himself from crying the kitsune sniffled, "I'm sorry Sango…if I was stronger I…I could've stopped them."

Picking him up she gave him a tight hug, "don't you worry about it… we're fine, okay?"

Nodding slightly he stated, "I want to go tell Kagome I'm sorry."

Gazing at his two hugging companions, "not tonight Shippo, you can tell her tomorrow." Miroku responded.

Jumping out of Sango's arms the kit looked over at Kagome and Inuyasha sadly, he then walked over to where a transformed Kirara was laying. Curling up next to the neko youkai he whispered, "I'm sorry Kagome."

"Sango are you…" The monk started to say, but was interrupted when Sango walked up to him and laid her head against his chest. "S…Sango" he whispered placing his arms around her and squeezing gently in order to let her know that she was now safe.

"I'm sorry Miroku." She spoke softly as a tear trickled from her eye. Not wanting him to see it she buried her face deeper into his chest as she grabbed on to the back of his robes holding on so tight that her knuckles turned white.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. I'm just glad that you're okay."

After placing a kiss so gentle on the top of her head that she probably didn't feel it he said, "come on we might as well settle in and try to get some rest before the sun comes up" as he lead her over to a tree on the opposite side of the clearing from his companions. Sitting down he allowed her to lay her head in his lap while gently stroking her hair. Laying his head back against the trunk he wondered just what had they been through, and would he and Inuyasha ever know what happened.

**Until next time, and don't forget to REVIEW!

* * *

**

Thank you to the following people for reviewing some of you religiously…

_Sesshyswoman, Inuqueen, Sailorgirl16, **inuyashababe1598**, Kamira, ShadowDragon_


	13. Answers

**A/N:** Hello, I hated waiting this long to update but I had Hurricane Katrina come through and knock out my power for a few days, and before for that…well I have no excuse except I haven't been feeling quite like myself. Anyway thank you for all your wonderful reviews. I hope this Chapter answers at least some of your many questions. To those of you who keep asking for a Inu/Kag lemon, if I did that now it would kind of ruin my fic, so "no" there will not be one of those right now, but there will definitely be one, eventually.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of them! Nichio and Loi I haven't decided yet, but just in case…they're mine and so is Jouyoku & Miebi Kokushi

**Chapter 13: ****Answers**

It had been 3 days since they had found the girls, in that time neither Miroku nor himself allowed either one of them to wonder off more than 20 feet. When he would go hunting the monk would pace one side of the clearing while Kirara paced the other. Shippo of course remained at the girls' side since no matter how much anyone told him that it wasn't his fault he still blamed himself for what happened and what could've happened to one if not both women.

The morning after the abduction they sat around the fire and ate while Sango and Kagome explained the previous night events. He had to admit that when they talked about how Kagome stood up to the two men, he felt proud but also upset; she shouldn't have to fight like that, after all hadn't he promised her years ago that he would always protect her no matter what. Still he was happy that she knew enough hand-to-hand fighting to get herself out of that situation. He couldn't entertain the thoughts of what might have taken place, had she been too weak to fight.

What really didn't sit right with him was the youkai that saved them from the Worm Youkai. He'd smelt a faint scent of something on both the girls but he couldn't place it, it was unlike anything he had ever scented before.

When Kagome started talking about how the mysterious demon rescued them he sensed a spike in Sango's scent, which was something that he had never noticed from her before, but it was however similar to the way Kagome's scent changed whenever she was aroused. Of course they smelled different, but the change in her scent made him feel like she was in heat, he also noticed that her heart began to race and her body stiffened slightly. Was it the mention of their rescuer, or was she entertaining thoughts of something or someone else, either way he figured he wouldn't say anything to Miroku about it for now but he would watch her more closely.

He hoped that Jouyoku hadn't been the youkai in question, but if he was, why didn't he just take the girls with him? Why would he allow them to just…just leave? It baffled him, but it also led him to believe that maybe it wasn't the perverted lust bag after all.

Looking up ahead he could see the village, their reason for this journey, come into view. _'Finally we can get some answers' _he thought as he picked up his pace just a little, figuring that the faster he got there the faster he could get some answers about the hentai freak running loose on the countryside.

He had been debating on whether he should send Kagome back to her time for a while; at least until he was able to kill or either maim Jouyoku, he didn't really care which it was. All he knew or cared about was keeping her safe, and if that meant sending her home for a while then that's what he would do. Of course he knew she would fight him tooth and nail about it, but if what this hag told them wasn't good news then that's exactly where she was going.

"Great, we're almost there!" The miko exclaimed from behind him. She had been walking along side Sango since they started out that morning. "I hope we don't have any trouble finding Miebi Kokushi." She stated to no one in particular. Since being reunited with the guys she had felt more like a prisoner, not to mention the fact that she hadn't taken a bath in nearly 4 days. She was hoping that what ever this lady was able to tell them would appease Inuyasha in a way that would make him relax a little bit more.

"Lady Kagome, I don't think that will be a problem if she is as well known as Kaede mentioned, then we should be able to locate her whereabouts easily." Miroku replied following the girls.

Perched on his shoulder Shippo sat tall and proud as he peered around their surroundings as if he alone would be able to detect trouble that Inuyasha could not, "I think the coast is clear." He whispered.

Smiling at the Kitsune in a humoring way the monk nodded, he noticed that they were entering the gates of the village, which meant he would of course do the talking as far as finding the old lady.

Upon entering the village the group stopped and waited for Miroku to come to the front. Immediately he noticed several men and children walking their towards them, but he wouldn't ask any of them for directions, he would wait until he was blessed with the presence of one of Kami's most beautiful creations since in all his travels he learned that they were always more helpful, especially to a monk such as himself.

Looking around him he saw his pray approaching slowly carrying a basket full of freshly picked vegetables. Smiling handsomely he said, "Excuse me" as he bowed, "I would be forever in your debt my lady if you would point me to the residence of Miebi Kokushi?" He asked with a brilliant smile.

Blushing furiously the lady bowed in return as she pointed to a hut that sat alone at the far end of the village. "She's there." The girl said giggling a little but she did not make a move to step away from the monk.

Watching the girl flirt with Miroku, and him enjoying every minute of it, got to Sango. Did she have a right to say anything? Hadn't she acted the same way with the youkai the other night? Seeing the girl grin from ear to ear at what the monk was saying she snapped, "Houshi-sama, if your done here we'd really like to get going now!"

As if someone had just scared him he looked at Sango then back at the lady in front of him. Bowing quickly he said, "forgive me but I must leave, my friends and I have an urgent matter that we must attend…"

Before he could finish his statement Sango grabbed onto his ear and dragged him in the direction that the others were already walking, "I swear Miroku, you'll never change!" She hissed as she released him and stomped away.

"Sango, please I was simply thanking her that's all!"

"Yeah right!" Sango snapped. She wasn't really sure why she was so upset; it wasn't like he had really done anything out of the ordinary or unexpected. He was Miroku and he would always be Miroku she could either accept it or end what ever was suppose to be happening between them. The sound of knocking brought her out of her reverie.

"Yes" came a voice from inside the hut.

Sticking her head inside the door of the hut the miko stated, "We need to see Miebi Kokushi. Lady Kaede sent us." At first she couldn't see anything because of how dark the hut was even in the middle of the day, but eventually her eyes adjusted enough so that she was able to make out a small frail figure sitting on a mat in the far corner. What she could see with out trying was the long snow-white hair that laced the figures head. "Are you Miebi Kokushi?" She asked as she pulled the mat that hung to the door a little further away.

"Kaede, you say…Please come in."

Filing into the humble household behind the young miko the group sat in a semi circle around the mat that the old lady was sitting on. No one commented on the darkness of the room, or the old moldy smell that seemed to ooze out of the cracks in the walls. What was really amazing was that not even the calloused hanyou commented on it.

"How is Kaede?" Miebi asked.

"She is doing well." Replied Kagome, who sat beside Inuyasha with Shippo in her lap. Looking at the old lady in front of them she noticed that her eyes were as white as her hair, _'is she blind?' _

"That's good to hear it's been so long since I've spoken to her." Smiling thoughtfully she asked, "so why did she send you all to me?"

"We need information about a demon called Jouyoku." The hanyou responded impatiently.

Frowning as she lowered her head Miebi seemed to loose the little bit of life that kept her body moving at the mention of the youkai's name. "So he has returned, has he not?"

"Yes he has." Answered Miroku. "We need to know how to stop him. Is there anything at all that you can tell us?"

Turning her head so that she would've been looking at Kagome had she been able to see, "he is after you, Miko." Which was said as a statement not a question.

"H…how did you know I was a Miko?"

"The same way I know that you travel with an Inu hanyou, 2 other Youkai, a monk and a human woman. I may not be able to see through these eyes but my minds eye allows me to see all including your auras, and yours my dear is the strongest I have seen in any Miko, next to Midoriko. It is that reason that Jouyoku will chase you to the ends of the earth if he has to."

"What do you mean, he'll chase her? Why her? I thought he was only after virgins?" The monk asked. He was now totally confused. The stories he had heard never mentioned Jouyoku being a power hungry youkai, this was definitely something new.

"Hey, I am a virgin!" Kagome yelled defensively. Realizing what she had just admitted, she tried to hide her beet red face in the sleeve of Inuyasha's haori.

Ignoring the out burst Miebi stated, "Jouyoku is many things my children and nothing at all." Closing her eyes she seemed to be remembering something, as she slipped into what appeared to be a state of meditation. "What you must understand is that he is older than the oldest demon, he has walked this earth for over 1000 years. No one really knows exactly how long because he disappears for 100 years and resurfaces for 90 moons to do as he pleases. He is what some call a myth a story told to young girls by their fathers and mothers so that they don't wonder off at night, or if they wish for them to marry quickly."

"Jouyoku has one purpose and that is to feed on the sexual desires of women, not just any woman but only the purest and the strongest. If he does not feed he will cease to exist. When he awakens he uses human virgins to gain his strength back from such a long sleep. Once he has restored himself he is practically unstoppable, he will feast on the desires of the strongest female demons be she a child or an adult, he holds no prejudice as long as she has never been touched by any man."

Looking in Sango's direction she continued, "when he beds you, you will experience sheer pleasure a feeling unlike anything you've ever felt before, I've heard that it is euphoric. When he leaves, he also takes a piece of you with him, something that you will never get back, something that leaves you emotionally broken. As the months and the years slip by so does your mind. Eventually you will be merely a vegetable unable to move, speak, smile, or even think. Any man be he your father, brother, uncle or son will send you into hysteria…it's hard to explain…being in the presence of a man that is not Jouyoku is like having scalding hot water poured over every inch of your naked body. This goes on until the day you join the earth from which you came."

Still facing the taijiya she continued, "you child…why do you do this? Why do you…?" _'She calls to Jouyoku unknowingly…she craves his touch, but not his touch…she will succumb to his call.' _She thought sadly. Refusing to finish her statement she turned her attention to the monk sitting beside the girl. "You, must protect her at all cost, or she will go to him should he call her."

Sango gasped, placing her hand up to her mouth, _'what in the hell is she talking about? I would never…ever go to him willingly…this lady is crazy!' _To afraid to glance over at her companions because she knew they were all staring at her, she lowered her head and prayed that she would just disappear.

"Why do you say such things?" Kagome asked her fingers now interlaced with Inuyasha's.

"My child, I only speaks what I see. Your friend needs to embrace her feelings or Jouyoku will. This is how he finds his victims. You on the other hand crave only the touch of the hanyou beside you; it is only then that you emit the scent that even at this moment oozes off your friend in waves like a beaconing light in a storm."

"Whoa!" Miroku blurted. "What are you saying, that Sango is calling this man…that she wants him to bed her? That's not possible she is…is…my…Sango's not like that!" He yelled. This was unbelievable she was describing her like she was some kind of tart or…or a whore.

"I am not trying to embarrass her or shame her in anyway, but this is simply a warning, you may choose to ignore it or heed it, it is up to you." Miebi replied nonchalantly.

"Feh, so Sango's a closet lech that's fine, but how do we kill this…this bastard!" Inuyasha exclaimed. He was tired of hearing the woman embarrass his friends and Kagome, even though she was probably speaking the truth. If he was honest with himself the scent he smelled coming from Sango earlier was probably what the hag was talking about.

Sango couldn't bear to hear anymore, her face was the color a ripe tomato and sweat was beading up on her forehead. She knew that the woman spoke the truth to a certain extent but other than that she really had no idea whether it was a lie or something that was happening subconsciously.

"Kill him you say. He will not be that easy to kill, if he has been feeding for 5 days or more he is now at his full strength. I suppose though if you want to go after him then beware that he has the strength, smell and hearing of an Inu youkai such as yourself, but the agility and claws of a Neko youkai. Don't ask me what type of demon he is because I do not know, for when he came for my sister I was merely a girl of 9 years old." Smiling at the memory that flashed in her head Miebi continued, "I do remember he was or looked human. His long magenta hair flowed unhindered, and his glowing auburn eyes seemed to mesmerize even a girl as young as myself. He was a beautiful man, his aura was clean…it harbored no hatred or ill will. I believe that is why he has been able to live as he has for so long."

Both women gasped in unison. But Kagome was the one to speak, "y…you said ma…magenta?" Scooting closer to Inuyasha she looked over at her friend who sat with her head hanging and her bangs hiding her eyes.

"I…I think he sa...saved us." She said looking at the hanyou beside her.

Placing an arm around Kagome's waist he pulled her close, but he didn't say anything since he already thought as much.

"Of course he would save you if you were in danger, you would serve no purpose to him dead, my child."

"But he didn't take us…" Sango finally spoke with out lifting her head.

"It wasn't your time…he has something bigger planned for you and the miko, but rest assure he will come for the both of you before he sleeps again." Inhaling deeply she said, "I've grown tired, but before you continue on your journey there is one other way that may help you…it won't kill him, but it will deter him."

**That's all for now…and don't forget to REVIEW!**

**Dedications:**

ShadowDragon, Kamira, Rai, inuyasha1598, aralen, Inuyasha'swife15, Inuqueen, azngirlchibi, Sesshyswoman


	14. Touching Moments

**A/N: **First let me get this out of the way…**LEMON WARNING NC-17**…**This is the clean version so should you rather read the grimy version visit my profile and and click on the link for chapter 14.**I did something a little different with this chapter, if you're a true fan of my writings you'll figure it out. If you do the next chapter will be dedicated to you. Also I will only reply to the person that the chapter is dedicated to, but of course acknowledgements for all your wonderful reviews will be will be given at the end of each chapter. Now for the bad news, I won't be updating this fic until next weekend…I've been kind of neglecting my other fic Truth & Consequences, so it's only fair that I update a couple of chapters on that one. With out further a due…This week's chapter goes out to…

**Shadowball: Let me begin by saying wow! Your review actually helped to get this chapter out a lot faster. I'm really floored that you would hold my fic in such high esteem, Thank you. And yes every sick twisted word or idea for this fic comes from my own little sick, sadistic, warped mind. I don't know if they could actually make this into a movie, but hey we can dream. Thanks and I hope you'll continue to review!

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of them! Nichio and Loi I haven't decided yet, but just in case…they're mine and so is Jouyoku & Miebi Kokushi

* * *

**Chapter 14: Touching Moments**

Hidden by the thick forest he watched in silence as she slowly approached the rivers edge. He could tell that she was in distress, perhaps because the one she loved did not return her love or maybe it was because she just felt alone in this big scary world. _'Why would such a beautiful youkai travel alone?'_ He thought briefly then smiled to himself since he knew he really didn't care why, she was a blessing sent to him because some idiot decided to turn his back on her. She was young and ripe just ready for the picking and he was certain that he would pluck at her until she was no more.

He could feel her aura as it radiated around her in waves, as vibrant and energetic as he was sure that she would have been had they met under different circumstances. He watched her disrobe leaving her skirt made of wolfs skin laying next to her top that she had so seductively untied only moments before. He smirked as he watched her reach up and let down her beautiful long reddish hair. It fell down her back and over her soft looking shoulders stopping at her tight succulent bottom. _'She is…brilliant. I will thoroughly enjoy every minute of this, perhaps…' _His thought was interrupted as he watched her shake the kinks out of her hair, which also caused her pert breast to shake almost hypnotizing him.

He couldn't wait to take her, to claim her essence as his own. She would definitely fill him for the time being and he would make sure she enjoyed it regardless of whether she wanted to or not.

He stared as she strolled carelessly into the lake, once it covered her hips she dove under the water rising every once in a while, as she took her time swimming while enjoying the feeling of the water against her skin. For the first time in as long as he could remember he wasn't sure if he wanted to take her now or remain standing there watching her. She was truly something of utter beauty and elegance with a girlish purity about her that beckoned to him. He even thought for just a moment that maybe she had put a spell on him. _'If I was ever in need of a mate, maybe…just maybe she would be the one.' _Just the idea of this made his insides recoil. He knew he would never be able to do that it just wasn't in his nature. He was a youkai of desire and he would never desire just one, he would always desire many, besides once he fed on her essence she would be of no use to him.

With his eyes locked on her as she floated aimlessly in the lake he began to disrobe. Dropping his haori to the ground he began to walk slowly out of the forest. Reaching down he untied his hakama and allowed them to fell to his feet, with out missing a step he moved out of them and on to the lakebed.

Sensing that she was not alone she looked towards the shore; her emerald green eyes the size of two small saucers. _'Why didn't I smell him approach?' _She questioned herself frantically as she tried to figure out a quick way out of this predicament, but found none since she had swam so far out that she couldn't feel the ground beneath her feet, and the fact that she was naked really didn't make it any easier. "Who are you and why are you here?" She shouted as she watched him wade into the water headed in her direction.

"I am Jouyoku and I am here for you?"

"Damn" She mumbled as she looked around her frantically. "Didn't your mother teach you any manners? You shouldn't be here, I'm bathing!" She yelled not knowing what to think. Things like this didn't happen to her, she was princess of the northern mountains and betrothed to Kouga even though to this day he still denied it. She knew he would eventually remember she just had to be patient. _'Kami, I don't have a good feeling about this!' _She whined as she glanced at Jouyoku who had stopped approaching her and just stood there staring at her with out so much as blinking his eyes. "What do you want?"

Tilting his head to the side slightly he smirked as he stuck his arms out to either side of him and fingered the top of the water, "I already told you. You." He replied nonchalantly.

"Fuck!" She hissed realizing that this youkai was for real. Things like this really didn't happen to her, hell they didn't happen at all that she knew of. "Do you know who I am? I'm Ayame princess of the Northern Mountains and betrothed to Kouga. If you do anything to me, he will hunt you down and…!" She shouted but was interrupted when she heard a voice similar to his but more soothing and mesmerizing dance through her mind.

He was growing tired of her ranting, he much preferred that she remained quiet because he didn't care who she was or who she was betrothed to because in a few moments she would be nothing but used goods and even if this Kouga character still wanted her, she wouldn't want him. Opening his link he allowed this thought to flow into her mind, _'shut up. You will not fight me in this. Now come to me.'_

Unable to stop herself Ayame swam towards him all the while screaming in her head, _'what am I doing? I can't stop myself…oh, Kami…who is this youkai…he's…he's…' _Her thought was interrupted as she came to a stop in front of him. Standing to her feet she slowly lifted her head so that she was looking directly at him.

Staring into his eyes she could feel her heart racing in her chest, she could feel her muscles fighting against her not to move she could also feel her knees start to give away as he took a step towards her placing his arms around her waist. Slowly he allowed his hand to fall down to her hips, squeezing gently for only a moment he then moved his hands around to her backside where he gently rubbed then raked his claws over her skin causing and involuntary shiver to roll through her small frame.

As he allowed his hands to move over her body he made sure his eyes remained locked on hers. He had always gotten such a rise out of the warring emotions that fought for dominance in his victims' eyes. They were all afraid at first, but slowly they would come to crave his every touch and so would she. Leaning down slowly he kissed her cheek, then her jaw, then slowly and methodically he nipped at her neck. Standing straight again he pulled her to him as he floated over to the side of a large boulder that sat within the middle of the lake.

* * *

**_Please go to Mediaminer (dot) org by clicking on the link on my profile page for chapter 14._**

* * *

After he was done, after he took everything that she had to offer he left her leaning against the boulder barely able to stand. She glared at him with hatred in her eyes, but her body pulsed for more of what he had just given her. She couldn't understand it…why did she want this man to continue, he had taken something from her and done things to her that she didn't want him to do, but still she longed for him to touch her again.

Watching him stroll away as if she no longer existed, tears swelled up in her eyes once more as she collapsed against the large rock. She cried like she had never cried before. In one evening her future was gone, the hope she had for her and Kouga would never happen now and this youkai that did this to her, she craved him, his touch and despised the air he breathe all at once.

* * *

_**Simonkal of Inuy**_

* * *

. 

"What's all that noise about?" he asked to no one in particular, as he sat on a boulder not far from the hot spring the girls were using. They were only suppose to be taking a quick bath since neither one had bathed in quite some time and quite frankly he was getting a little tired of smelling Sango.

The only reason why he was there now was because he didn't trust anyone else to protect Kagome. It was a compromise you could say; either he goes to watch over them from a distance or they didn't go at all. The girls of course didn't like this but they really wanted their bath so they reluctantly agreed thinking that Inuyasha was the lesser of two evils since they knew if it were Miroku, he would definitely spy on them.

Peeping from side to side to see if anybody was watching he turned around and tried to get a peek at just what they were doing, then he thought better of it, "Feh, that's not worth being 'sat' over", as he said this he started to smirk knowing that he was lying to himself, what he wouldn't give to get just one more glance of her. It had been so long since he'd seen her, in all her glory. _'If the monk was here I could use him!' _He thought quickly but as fast as the thought filtered into his mind he dismissed it. Turning back around he decided that he might as well relax while he waited so he reclined back with his hand behind his head and his legs crossed at the ankle.

Closing his eyes he made sure that his other senses were alert to their surroundings. There was no way that he was going to let anyone get within 50 feet of Kagome, especially that hentai freak, Jouyoku.

He sat up abruptly as if he had heard someone call his name. Sniffing the air around him he grimaced, "Kikyo". Knowing that smell of bones and earth, the chill of death, it could be no one else. _'Why is she here?' 'What does she want?' _He looked up into the night sky and there they were, her soul collectors, flying just above the treetops, calling to him, alerting him that his presence was requested.

"Fuck!" He hissed knowing that this was not a good time sure he was hoping to see her so that he could finally tell her he had chosen Kagome and as far as promises went, the one he made to her would have to be broken, but now was not the time, he couldn't go to her.

'_53 years ago things were so different. There was nothing I wouldn't have done for her. I remember sitting on the outskirts of her village praying that I could just get a whiff of her scent, and that would be enough to get me through the day. If I saw her or perhaps was able to walk with her that would've made my month. Just the thought that this woman was not afraid of me made my heart beat 100 times faster. When she smiled, even though her smile was never really directed at me, it made my skin become feverish. I would follow her around like a lost puppy hoping that one day perhaps she would welcome me into her village maybe even her arms, or maybe just maybe she would tell me that I was worth something.' _

He didn't know why he thought of these things now, but he welcomed them, it had been too long since he had sat down and thought about the past in this fashion. He smiled to himself as he thought about the fondest memory he had of her. _'We were crossing the river, I can't remember exactly where we were coming from or going, but when she stepped out the boat, she stumbled and fell into my arms. That was the first time anyone besides my mother had touched me with out trying to harm me in some kind of way, that's when it happened that's when I decided that if it would make her touch me more like that, then I'd do whatever she asked me to do. I would remain at her side as her mate if she wanted or as her puppy, which I already felt that I was. _

"Puppy, huh?" He whispered to himself while shaking his head. Turning his face skyward to gaze again at the soul collectors that still hovered above the tree tops, beckoning him to come to her, he thought,_ 'When you asked me to use the jewel to become human I was overjoyed, because I knew that then we could be together as man and wife as you had called it.' "_Kikyo, what a difference a day makes…"

He turned away from the soul collectors and towards the woman that held his heart in the palm of her hands to do with it as she pleased. She sat in the bubbling hot spring less than 30 yards away from him. Their eyes met and locked on one another, "She knows that I'm looking at her, why is she smiling at me, and not sitting me". _'Does she know I need her? Does she feel my soul calling to hers? Can she hear my heart pounding? It really doesn't matter she's always there for me'. No matter what...Kagome knows me better than I know myself, she's never been afraid of me, even in the beginning when I tried to take the jewel from her, she's never been recoiled by the thought of touching me or me touching her. No matter how foul I get or how much I curse her she is always there, when she goes home she always comes back to me. Even though we have the jewel completed now she still returns religiously and never stays away for more than a day. She has given me a home, and she doesn't even know it. She's the only person other than my mother and father that has given me anything. All Kikyo wanted to give me was this rosary of submission, and to take my heritage from me. But Kagome, she gives me so much, so much, that no matter how many demons I have to kill to protect her, or how many times I have to die I would never be able to repay her for what she's done.' _

The wind picked up around him tossing his long silver-white hair into his face pulling him out of his reverie. He noticed that Kagome and Sango had gotten out of the hot spring and were somewhere close getting dress. He looked in the direction of where Kikyo was still waiting for him and he whispered, "For 50 years I was sealed to Goshinboku, lingering somewhere between life and death, because there was no trust between us. I 'm not sure if it was love but I did care about you and at that time, I would've have happily given my life to you, but for the past 3 years she's loved me, she's cared for me, and she's forgiven me. She awakened me to a life that I did not know existed, she doesn't ask that I give up apart of myself to be with her, she accepts me as I am. No, Kikyo I will not come to you, I will not hurt her again, and when we finally meet…it will be for the last time." He glanced in the direction of the soul collectors and noticed that they were slowly descending back into the tree line.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said, standing below the boulder that he was sitting on.

He looked down at her, and she met his gaze with a bright smile," I'm ready if you are, Sango already went back to camp to start dinner", she said happily.

The hanyou jumped down, landing directly in front of her. They stood there face to face for a moment just staring at one another.

Breaking the moment Kagome turned to walk way but stopped a few feet from him, "Kikyo's waiting for you." She said sadly not looking at him.

With out giving it a second thought he walked up to her placing his arms around her waist and pulled her back flush against him. After placing a soft kiss on her neck then her cheek he replied, "I know, but there's someone more important that needs me."

Turning around to face him with tears already building up in her eyes she whispered, "Thank you" then leaned into him laying her head against his chest.

**That's all for now and don't forget to review!

* * *

**

**P.S.:** I really didn't want to do that to Ayame, but that's how the story played out when I started typing it. Trust me it hurts me just as bad as it hurts you…hehehehehe!

* * *

**Acknowledgements: **

The last chapter got the highest reviews of this entire fic thanks to: Sesshyswoman, Inuqueen, Inuyasha'swife15, Shadowball, christa, shikon1815, mistyglen, CyanideSlavery, Shadow Dragon, Kamira


	15. Encounters

**A/N**: Konnichiwa! I'm so sorry I didn't update when I was said I would, but I have a very special friend going away for a while and I was trying to spend sometime with him. To make up for that I made this chapter a little bit longer, so please forgive me (bows). Wow you guys are awesome 15; I said 15 reviews on the last Chapter (balloons, and confetti falls from the ceiling) Thank you guys so much! Really you don't know how much I appreciate everyone of you (sniffles)! A lot of you were upset that Jouyoku got his hands on Ayame, but guess what he still has quite a few of them to go through so if you were upset about that…(hehehe)…you're going to be throwing bricks at me soon. If I could dedicate this chapter to all of you I would, but because I can't this chapter goes out to…

**Inuqueen**: Wow you really hate Jouyoku, don't you? I don't know if there's any real hope for Sango, she's going to have to want to help herself. As far as what will Kouga do? I don't know? I haven't talked to him about it yet. Sad thing is…what if he doesn't care? I know I didn't answer any of your question, so I guess you'll just have to continue to read, trust me you'll have your answers soon enough. Yes you did figure out what I did. Inuyasha's monologue was taken from the first fic I ever wrote, 'Why Not Me?' Thanks for reading and reviewing, your kind is truly hard to come by.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of them! Nichio and Loi I haven't decided yet, but just in case…they're mine, and so is Jouyoku & Miebi Kokushi

* * *

**Chapter 15: Encounters**

They had been walking all day, at a pace a lot faster than normal since they left Miebi Kokushi's village. No one could figure out why Inuyasha was being so adamant about getting back to the village in such hurry. As Kagome walked beside the quiet hanyou she couldn't help but wonder if something other than Jouyoku was bothering him. "Inuyasha?" She asked quietly.

"Kagome" he replied coldly.

Not wanting anyone else to hear what was being said she whispered, "If something was bothering you...you would tell me, right?"

"Probably not, but there's nothing bothering me so drop it."

She couldn't figure out what had changed between the night he had accompanied her and Sango to the hot springs and now. That night after they had eaten and everyone else was sleeping he must have picked her up while she was asleep because all she could remember was waking up in the branches of a tree, held securely in his arms. At first she was startled but when she looked up and was met by his beautiful golden orbs staring back at her, she immediately relaxed.

She remembered asking what she was doing up in a tree with him in the middle of the night. His response was a nonchalant shrug of his shoulders and a mumbled, 'feh, I wanted to cuddle…that's what you call it, right?' At this very moment she wished that she hadn't fallen back to sleep, she wished that she had enjoyed that moment, because this thing that walked beside her now was just itching for a sitting. "Inuyasha…why are you in such a hurry to get back to the village, everyone's tired and there's really no need to keep going at this pace."

He didn't respond. He wanted to tell her that she was going to have to go back to her time for awhile, and that the faster they got back the more time they could spend alone before it was time for her to leave. He just didn't know how. _'Kagome, you can't stay here…not with this youkai on the loose. I don't even know what he smells like, or how he looks. What would I do if he got to you?' _He thought as he stared at the road in front of him too afraid to look at her for fear that she would read his thoughts or see in his eyes what he had planned.

Stifling a sigh she turned her gaze forward, she couldn't take being ignored anymore. She hadn't done anything to him, and quite frankly she was growing a little tired of his crazy mood swings. One minute he was literally pawing over her and the next it seemed like he could care less. Sighing heavily, "I don't know why you're acting like this, but it's getting late so we need to stop for the night…and guess what dog-boy?"

Staring at her out the corner of his eye he could feel her aura spike. He didn't want her angry, but he had trouble out right lying to her so he felt the best way to keep her from knowing what he was planning was not to say anything at all.

He had made his decision the night he took her out of her sleeping bag. Sitting high in the branches of an old tree with the moon shining down on them, he took in her beautiful features. Her cute snubbed nose, her delicate jaw line, the way her eyelids jumped as she dreamed, and the way her lips pouted so seductively when she was sleeping. The sensual curve of her neck, the rise and fall of her breast under the thin blouse she wore. He could still feel the heat of her skin on his palms as he held her. He could remember the way she curved her body to meet his even though he was sure she was still in a deep sleep. He could still hear the soft murmurs that escaped her lips while she pressed her head closer against his chest.

Gazing down at her sleeping form he realized at that moment that he couldn't take the risk of having her here with him, sure he could protect her just fine should something happen when he was around, but what if he was hunting, or out for a run, what if he dosed off for a second…that's all it would take…one second for him to not be paying attention and just that fast, she would be gone.

Shaking his head slightly he tried to dismiss those thoughts he couldn't bare to think of someone else, anybody else touching his Kagome, his soon to be mate, the only woman breathing that could tame him…that 'had' tamed him. Sure he could do what the old hag Miebi Kokushi suggested, but …

**_Flashback_**

"_If you are not able to find and defeat Jouyoku there is only one way to make him choose not to come for either of these two women..." Taking a moment she sighed before continuing, "You hanyou should claim the miko as your mate, not only in words but physically. The monk should take the human woman as soon as possible, being that she is more than ready."_

_The small room was silent…so silent you could hear a pin drop. Had she been able to see the group she would have seen four varying degrees of red on their faces. The reddest being the demon slayer, she was totally and utterly mortified. At this moment she wished above all else that Naraku was still alive…she would hunt him down and bow to him while begging him to take her out of her misery by whatever means necessary._

_Not waiting for a reply from them since she could feel the air around her grow thick with tension, "should either of you decide to do this, you must do it soon. Jouyoku only grows stronger as the days go by. I fear soon, no one will be able to stop him."_

**_End Flashback_**

He didn't want his mating to Kagome to be tainted or rushed in any kind of way. He didn't want any loose ends hanging out there, he wanted to be free to express his feelings for her in any and everyway that he saw fit, and most of all he didn't want to rut her, which is what he would feel like he was doing if he was forced into taking her even though it 'was' a pretty good reason…still it would be a forced mating. Hell that's why he had waited this long to take her, he had to set Kikyo straight, he had to tell her that he was not meant for her, he had never been meant for her…he had to tell her face to face that the girl from the future was now his future. He could only hope that she would take it well, because he now knew that if he hurt Kagome he would only be hurting himself.

Turning his head so that he was staring at the miko he waited to see what was going to come out of her mouth next. Looking at her he saw her hesitate for a moment, _'here it comes, I bet she's going to sit…'_

'_Why is he looking at me like that? He looks like he's…' _Shaking her head she dismissed that thought she was suppose to be irritated with him, upset at him that he was being a huge jerk towards her and the others. Throwing her hands to her hips she stopped abruptly. Hands clenched at her side she hissed, "We're stopping Inuyasha! Right here, right now!" Stepping closer to him so that she was practically kissing him, "and don't you even think about cuddling tonight…you…you ass!" She screamed the last part so loud that he was forced to move away from her in an effort to protect his sensitive ears.

As he watched her stomp off all he could manage was a weak, "feh" while shaking his head and waiting for the ringing in his ears to stop.

* * *

**_Simonkal of Inuy_**

* * *

He didn't know why she had always demanded to follow him when he went on patrol of his lands. When he was hunting down Naraku he could understand why she had to be there, quite frankly she was kidnapped one too many times, so back then it was better if she was with him or at least with in his scenting range.

Most of the time he would distance himself leaving Jakken to watch over her and still the loyal but annoying imp would allow her to wonder off or fall into one of the loathsome half-breed's many traps. Thankfully he never traveled too far. Since he was full Inu-youkai he could travel for miles with out loosing her scent so he always knew whether she was in danger or if she was sad.

He didn't know when it happened but he had grown accustomed to having her around. Why? He didn't really know, but if she were ever out of range where he could not scent her he would panic. He had become aware of this a few weeks ago…she'd left the castle saying that she was going to bath in the hot spring, normally he would send Jakken with her but even the imp had noticed that little Rin was no longer little. After her bath she ended up loosing her sense of direction and wondered off in the wrong direction. If he hadn't be scenting her every few minutes he was sure she would have gotten lost or even worst.

She was no longer the innocent child that traveled with him almost 4 years ago. Even her scent started to betray her. It had grown so strong especially during a particular part of the month, that it was almost over bearing and yet all too alluring, so during these times he would pretty much ban her from leaving the castle for fear of what might happen to her. Of course he would make himself as scarce as possible until her scent went back to normal.

She was 12 when he found her, now the girl just shy of 16 was nothing less than a woman and still she refused to leave his side. If he left with out her, which he did from time to time she would be near tears upon his return home, which always made him feel like he had hurt her, so he would end up spending the rest of the day and the next day doing what ever mundane thing she wanted to do.

He couldn't figure it out. What hold did this girl turned woman have over him, and what hold did he have over her, that kept her with him?

She had seen him murder and maim demons of every size and shape, she had seen him wipe out army's of her own kind with a flick of his wrist and with out so much as a blink of his eyes and still she was here by his side loyal to a fault.

Sensing her growing fatigue he said with out glancing over his shoulder, "Rin, if you are tired, you may stop."

Jumping slightly since she wasn't expecting to hear his voice she ran to catch up with him, "Lord Sesshomaru, this Rin is not tired." She replied happily.

Knowing that she could not see his face he smirked. He had always thought for a human and a woman Rin had an unwavering amount of strength, and a huge soul. She'd never quit no matter how rough the terrain they were traveling was, she never faltered. Whenever she was kidnapped even at a young age she would fight with her assailant, it didn't matter how big he or she was. Most of all her faith in him never faltered…not once that he could remember. "If you say so Rin." He replied as he walked out of the forest they had been traveling in and onto a small dirt road.

Following the road he noticed an aura of another youkai. _'This should be interesting.' _ This presence was not something that he was familiar with so he would bide his time and continue his casual stroll, until he saw fit to do differently. "Rin, walk behind me." He stated with no emotion. Knowing with out looking that she was walking on the other side of the dirt road touching everything she came in contact with, which was something that she had done since she was a child.

As the road started to bend he could feel the other demon's aura all around him, like a weak barrier. _'What kind of youkai is this?' _He thought, of course Sesshomaru feared nothing, but that didn't stop the curiosity in him. He had never come in contact with any youkai that he was not familiar with, and yet this one for some reason, even though he was still not with in his sight as of yet, sickened him. Why? He wasn't sure, but something about him/her was off.

Moving to the middle of the road, the stoic white Inu-youkai watched with impassive eyes and a face that could have been set in stone, as the object of his curiosity came into view. Staring ahead as if looking through the demon in front of him, he noticed that it was in male form. He tried to scent him but when he did his youkai recoiled. _'That stench…' _He thought as he came to a stop in front of him.

Scowling down at the demon Sesshomaru spoke softly, his voice laced with as much ice as he could muster, "you're in my way."

Looking as if he was bored, Jouyoku tilted his head to side as he noticed the young girl standing behind the White Lord. _'Uhm, young but ripe. She's human…' _he thought, he would have chuckled had the white dog not been glaring down at him. He watched her hide a little further behind the White demon's Kimono. "My apologies" he stated as he glanced up with a look that bespoke nothing less than his boredom. Sluggishly he stepped to the side, making sure that he could get a better view of the girl. He could sense the youkai's power so he knew that it would have been foolish to challenge him at this point, but still the girl just coming into her womanhood beckoned him.

Staring at the strange demon out the corner of his eye Sesshomaru began to walk forward, _'filthy bastard!' _He hissed in his mind as he called over his shoulder, "Rin!" He silently prayed that the pathetic youkai would give him one reason to rip him to shreds.

Hearing her Lords' voice she started to run forward, but curiosity got the best of her. Glancing back at the demon she stopped and turned completely around so that she was now facing him. Tilting her head to the side as if she was taking in every inch of him, she smiled shyly thinking to herself, _'he's handsome, about as handsome as Lord Sesshomaru. He's a youkai, just like my Lord. I wonder what his name is?' _Taking a step forward towards him she halted.

Watching the girl stare at him Jouyoku did not move from where he was standing. He wanted her to take in every inch of him, he wished that he could call to her, but he knew with the demon here he would be dead before he was able to even touch her.

Noticing that Rin was not following him, Sesshomaru stopped and eyed the scene going on behind him. He saw the way his charge gazed at the man and the shy smile that played across her face. It was a smile that he had never seen before. And it with out a doubt irked him to see her who was once loyal to only him, now seemingly possessed by this lesser being. Turning to stare at the youkai he noticed that he had also locked eyes with the girl, "Rin!" Sesshomaru shouted as his patience began to wear thin.

She heard him calling, stepping back she found it hard to look away from the handsome demon, "Lord Ses…Sesshoma…" she tried to say, but before she could she saw a white blur coming towards her.

Gripping Jouyoku by the throat the demon lord shoved him back against a tree, pinning him there. "Should you desire to keep your eyes with in your head, you will refrain from even thinking about looking at her" he hissed. He was angry, even jealous of the lesser youkai that had captured Rin's attention for that brief moment.

Knowing that he was no match for the White demon, Jouyoku nodded peacefully, "I did not mean to offend you." Yet in his mind his thoughts were more on the line of, _'I'll return for her, and I'll make sure that you 'great mutt lord' will pay with your life for laying your pathetic hands on me!'_

Everything in him told him to rip him apart, but he couldn't not for something like this. Rin didn't belong to him, he already felt like he had overreacted. Wasn't it her choice to decide whom she wished to mate…maybe he was wrong about her wanting to stay at his side. Releasing the Youkai he turned swiftly and walked away, with out calling out to her to follow him. It was her choice she could do as she wished.

* * *

**_Simonkal of Inuy_**

* * *

.Kagome was making sure to avoid Inuyasha as much as she as possible. She could feel him looking at her from his perch high in the trees. She was so adamant about giving him a taste of his own medicine she hadn't even taken his ramen to him, when dinner was ready she had given it to Shippo to deliver it.

"Kagome, why aren't you talking to Inuyasha?" Sango asked quietly.

"Because he's an ass."

Blushing a little, the taijiya stared at the once sweet and innocent girl, no woman in front of her. _'When did Kagome grow up so much?' _She had never known her friend to use such vulgar language, but lately they seemed to just roll off her tongue like water. "What did he do?"

"I don't want to talk about him! How are things going with you and Miroku? I noticed you two have been spending more time together lately." Kagome replied trying desperately to change the subject, because she knew if she talked about the hanyou then she'd stop being upset and right now she wanted to hold on to her anger; she felt he deserved it for being so cold to her and the other's even if they refused to say anything about it.

Blushing even more Sango glanced over at the Monk sitting at the base of the tree that Inuyasha was perched in and smiled, "he's been very understanding. Not once since Miebi Kokushi's recommendation has he tried to force me to explain anything, or even groped me."

"Really, I thought he would've jumped at the chance."

"Yeah…I thought the same thing." The slayer replied sounding a little disappointed.

"You know it's alright to want to want him." Smiling wickedly at her friend, then glancing at the monk she continued jokingly, "that is if you like that kind of man."

"Kagome!" Sango shouted while taking a playful swing at her friend, who dodges it easily.

"Hey I'm just saying…" She started to say but stopped when she noticed the wind around them start to gust. Sensing a familiar aura she stood up and waited for the fight that she was sure would ensue.

"Kagome?" Her friend asked as she stood joining her friend.

Jumping from his perch, Inuyasha hissed, "Fuck!"

"What is it?" The monk inquired as he stood to his feet.

Smirking he replied, "Unfinished business."

On schedule the air died out in front of the miko leaving in its place a grinning wolf youkai. "Kagome, long time no see!" Kouga stated as he grabbed her hand and kissed it gently.

'_This is not going to be good.' _The miko thought with a weak smile. "Kouga, how are you? What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I have some unfinished business to take care of in this area." He replied with a brilliant smile, and then glanced at the hanyou walking in his direction with his face sat in a deathly scowl.

"Get out of the way, Kagome." Inuyasha ordered with out taking his eyes off of the wolf prince.

Snatching her hand away from her hanyou's adversary, she looked from him to Kouga. Noting the determination in both their faces she asked, "What's going on here?" She could feel both their auras increase dramatically as they grimaced at one another.

"Keep your hands off of her!" Inuyasha yelled as he shoved Kagome to the side so that he had a clear view of his opponent.

"I can touch my mate whenever I want! You should be glad I've allowed her to remain with you this long, but that's going to change tonight!" Kouga shouted back.

Standing off to the side Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara watched the scene play out in front of them. "This is definitely not good." The monk mumbled to himself.

"They always do this, it's nothing new." The kitsune stated looking as if he was bored out of his mind.

"Somehow Shippo, I think this is going to be totally different."

"Miroku, why would you say that? They always act like children when they're around one another." Sango said not taking her eyes off the love triangle in front of her.

"Let's just say…Inuyasha recently threatened Kouga's manhood." Just the thought of the fight the two demons had a little over a week ago was enough to make the monk grimace.

"You two stop this now!" Kagome screamed.

"This doesn't concern you!" Inuyasha and Kouga yelled in unison. This statement left the miko with a look of disbelief on her face. When had they not fought over her? What were they about to rip each other apart over now?

Sniffing the air around him, "so you were that scared that I'd actually gut you this time that you brought reinforcements?" Inuyasha stated with a smirk.

"Actually dog shit, once I've killed you and left with Kagome you and these humans are going to be dinner." The arrogant wolf hissed as he took a step back and readied himself for battle.

"If you think it's going to be that easy you're stupider than I thought!" Placing his hand on the hilt of his Tetesusaiga. "We're surrounded!" He yelled without taking his eyes away from the youkai trying his patience.

Immediately the others prepared them selves for battle, all except Kagome, she was still staring at the two bakas as if she was seeing them for the first time.

Noticing this Kouga looked her reassuringly, "don't worry Kagome, I'll kill him fast!" He said as he reached out a hand to touch her.

Taking advantage of the wolf's distraction Inuyasha charged him, ramming into his chest with his shoulder, "I said don't touch her!" He hissed as he unsheathed Tetsusaiga and stalked over to the youkai now pulling himself off the ground.

**Until Next ****Time**….

* * *

I know, I know...Rin was younger than 12, but I needed her to be a little older, and besides remember **all my character are OOC! **Deal with it! LOL

**Acknowledgements:**

Shikon1815, Fantasylady, Sesshyswoman, inuyashababe1598, Inuqueen, Sailorgirl16, arelen, Inu-tachi Clan, Inuyasha'swife15, moovache, azngirlchibi, Kamira, Wolfgirl01, Shadowgragon, and last but certainly not least V.X.O…Thanks guys!


	16. Unfinished Business

**A/N:** Konnichiwa! Thank you guys for your wonderful reviews they are all much appreciated. You can expect faster chapters from this point on, since I'm hell bent on finishing this fic before the end of the year, and alot of my personal time has been recently freed up. I'm currently working on a new fic, but it won't be posted until this fic is completed. I won't tell you the Title because I don't want anyone to get any ideas before I can actually post the 1st chapter…but I will tell you this, if you like fluff and angst it's going to be full of it. Anyway with out further delay this chapter goes out to my muse and dearest friend who's off protecting our country but kept his promise before he left…

* * *

**Spyrofate**: Thank You for actually reviewing every chapter that you missed. I never expected that. Thanks for being the inspiration that I've needed when all I wanted to do was give up on this fic. You've listened to me rant a rave about trivial things, and when I have my blond moments you never judged me. You my friend are truly a blessing. Go get em, Mighty Mouse…hehehe

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of them! Nichio and Loi I haven't decided yet, but just in case…they're mine, and so is Jouyoku & Miebi Kokushi

* * *

**Chapter 16: Unfinished Business**

He walked with out looking back over his shoulder for her. He knew she wasn't following him because the further he walked the lighter her scent became. He tried not to think about it. The thought of Rin, his Rin gazing at another, relying on another to protect her, it didn't sit right with him, but why? He hadn't thought that he had romantic feelings for her, how could he? He would never mate with a human. He despised them…all of them…_'except one'_ he thoughtas he came to a fork in the road.

Standing there facing the fork in the road he tried to decide which road he should take as images danced through his mind. He saw Rin laughing, he saw her smiling sweetly, he saw her look up with grateful eyes yet he was not whom she was looking up at. Shaking his head to dismiss the images he started to take a step forward but halted when another image came to him.

It was once again of Rin walking gracefully through the gardens of his castle, draped in a beautiful royal robe. The suns rays reflected beautifully off her long dark hair as he watched her reach up and pluck a blossom off one of the many sakura trees that grew on his estate. However, when she turned to face him with a brilliant and still angelic smile he noticed that she was definitely, with child. The image jumped ahead…he was in his office looking down at her in the garden holding a infant Hanyou pup in her arms, but it didn't upset him. _'Hanyou pup? Rin…'_

He looked down at the fork in the road that sat there like a sign, telling him that there were only two decisions he could make. He could leave her to her own endeavors with the lesser Youkai or he could go and kill this thing that seemed to have captured her attention and take back what belonged to him. _'Does she belong to this Sesshomaru? Is that what she wants?' _He thought as he smelled something…turning his head skyward he sniffed again, _'she frightened…Rin!' _He thought as he turned and in a flash disappeared back in the direction from where he had come.

* * *

**_Simonkal of Inuy_**

* * *

He couldn't believe that the white lord had left the girl at his disposal. Watching the white one walk away with out so much as a second thought about the girl, Jouyoku smirked. _'With time is it really possible for humans and demons alike to become so disconnected with one another that they throw away such things as this wonderful being standing before me?' _

Looking down at the girl he noticed that she was backing away, surely to run after the white demon, but he would have none of that. Opening his link he stated simply, _'stay'._ He would not touch her until he was sure the demon would not return, but he would not allow her to leave either. After all it had been almost an hour since he had last eaten.

She didn't know why she didn't follow after her lord immediately. She figured it was because she found this man interesting, she had never actually found any other man as interesting as her lord. As if coming out of a haze she realized that her Lord was leaving her. With one last look at the Youkai still standing against the tree where Sesshomaru had pinned him she turned to leave, hoping to catch up to him before he dissolved into a ball of energy and disappeared, but before she could fully turn around she heard a mesmerizing voice dance through her mind saying, _'stay'. _

She didn't know why but she stayed. She tried to ask the Youkai if he had said something to her, but she couldn't speak. She tried to raise her arm but she couldn't. Looking at the Youkai in front of her she thought, _'did he do something to me? _Knowing that he had to have done something she thought frantically, _'Lord Sesshomaru why did you leave me? Please I need you!'_

After waiting for a moment longer he approached the girl, not touching her but he practically undressed her with his eyes. Taking in her ivory colored skin and the curve of her neck. Walking around her in a small tight circle he noticed that the Kimono she wore did nothing to hide the curve of her hips, the roundness of her tight bottom, her round perky breast that heaved up and down in tune with her heart beat. Every thing about this girl was virgin…he knew that no man had probably ever touched her in any kind of way, but he would be the first…thanks to the sully white lord.

Facing her again he leaned in and sniffed, relishing in the smell that was her. The ache that she had carried for so long, the need to be touched, the want to be with…_'is she in love with the white demon?' _This thought caused him to chuckle lightly as he leaned in a little closer and whispered to her, "since he doesn't want you, I'll gladly accept you on his behalf…for now at least." Looking up one last time in the direction of where the white lord had disappeared he grinned as he turned to walk into the forest saying via the link, _'follow me.'_

Not wanting to move, but not feeling like she had a say in the matter Rin began to follow the Youkai into the forest. She wanted to cry for her lord but she still couldn't scream. _'Lord Sesshomaru, why did you leave me? How could you…you just leave me? I would've never left you. Oh, Kami please tell my lord I'm sorry and…and tell him that I forgive him.' _She said in her head, as she came to a stop not too far from the road but far enough that she knew they couldn't be seen. She didn't know how but she had a terrible feeling about this. This Youkai was going to do something to her that she did want him to do, how she knew she couldn't say but she knew and part of her died that very instant.

Walking around to face Rin, Jouyoku smiled as he lifted a hand up and pulled at her obi, causing it to fall from her waist. As her Kimono and inner Kimono fell open he let his eyes and hands roam over her body starting at her neck, down to her breast making sure to gently squeeze both of them, then down to her waist. Slowly he ran a clawed finger down the soft flesh of her belly to her abdomen where he allowed it to linger for a moment as he let his senses and the need to take her take over, he would make this quick there wasn't any time to waste. He had plans to meet with the dead woman to finalize their plan.

Standing there and feeling this Youkai touch rub and caress her body she did the only thing she could still do. She didn't want him touching her; she didn't want him seeing her like this. She had always been protected by her lord, so why was today different…why would he desert her when she needed him most, so she closed her eyes and let the tears fall freely down her flushed cheeks.

* * *

**_Simonkal of Inuy_**

* * *

Coming to a stop at the exact spot where he had left Rin with the Youkai, Sesshomaru looked quickly around him then sniffed. He could still smell her, her fear and something else someone else's scent mixed with hers, _'that bastard!' _He hissed in his mind as he looked in the direction of where the scent was strongest. 

Lowering his head he began to slowly walk in the direction. Apart of him wanted to turn back to let it be, but another part the violent and possessive part of him was hell bent on ripping the Youkai apart. He could tell from the scent that something sexual was happening, he didn't know exactly what, but he knew it involved Rin.

His breathing became deeper and faster; his heart seemed to have stopped all together as he came upon the scene before him. A deep vicious growl escaped his lips as he felt his blood begin to race and his hair start to stand on end. At that moment another scent hit him, the smell of her tears. Like lava from a volcano erupting he felt himself loose control. He wouldn't use Tokkigen to kill him he would rip him from the inside out with his bare hands.

* * *

**_Simonkal of Inuy_**

* * *

Feeling confident now that the white lord was not going to return Jouyoku decided that it was time to finish this. "Rin, that is your name is it not?" Jouyoku said just above a whisper as he walked behind the girl wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her back flush against him. 

She heard him speaking to her but still she didn't open her eyes. She thought if she didn't watch him do these things to her then she would be able to deny that it really happened but still she could feel him touching her where no one had ever touched her. He was behind her now with one hand around her waist and the other finding it's way lower down her body to her private area…the area that she remembered her mother telling her when she was alive that she should always protect. It was meant to be touched by the man that she married and loved, not this Youkai…not him.

She wanted to fight she wanted to scream she wanted to do something anything to fight him off but her body betrayed her it stayed stiff as stone refusing to be moved by her…the owner. Feeling him reach down and caress the lips of her private area her eyes snapped open out of utter and disbelieving shock.

What she saw made her afraid and happy all at once he was here he would save her.

With blood red eyes he watched as this lesser Youkai pawed over his Rin. He watched, as she stood with her eyes tightly closed and stiff as a statue. He could smell her scent spike with fear. He was holding his Rin like he owned her like she was his property he was touching her and toying with her, _'he will perish!' _Either this Youkai was truly weak or he really didn't know that he was being watched, "Release her…" Sesshomaru hissed.

Annoyed that he was being interrupted and that he hadn't noticed that someone was coming Jouyoku glanced up from the girl. A look of shock registered on his face, but as quickly as it came it was replaced with a bored scowl. He now had the upper hand obviously this Youkai cared something for the girl he now held in his arms otherwise why would he be here trying to save her. Smirking at Sesshomaru he hissed, "so you did return after all" then ran his tongue up the back of Rins' ear.

"Release her!" Was all that Sesshomaru could manage he couldn't just charge the Youkai while he was still holding on to Rin although he wanted to. He watched as Rin stared at him not blinking, tears still falling from her eyes, her Kimono lay open revealing everything that would tell any man that she was a true woman and something to be treasured.

"Oh, I don't think I will. You left her, remember…for me to do with as I choose. Would you like to watch?" Jouyoku stated slyly, toying with the white lord as he slowly moved his hand up her body and began to openly caress her breast.

Sneering at the Youkai in front of him Sesshomaru stepped forward, "you 'will' perish for what you have done here." He stated as he lengthened his claws.

Jouyoku knew the white lord was more powerful them him, and by taunting him it would not make his retreat any easier, but he had a plan. Carefully watching the white demon he noticed the change of his eyes from gold to blood red, he also noticed that the white lord was barely holding it together it would be a matter of seconds before he would charge him. "You look a little upset." He said with a smirk as he tightened his hold around Rin's waist preparing to dig his claws in if he had to.

"I will not tell you again to release her!"

Grinning Jouyoku pulled Rins' hair to the side with his free hand his eyes still on Sesshomaru. "Oh I will release her, but since you so rudely interrupted me…" leaning in he quickly licked the back of Rin's neck, "I will leave the both of you with something to remember me by."

Seeing him lick the back of Rins' neck Sesshomaru charged straight for the demon. Reaching out his clawed and in front of him he should've connected with the demons head but all he found was air and black smoke. Stopping abruptly he looked around him from right to left, up and down but he wasn't there it was as if he disappeared into thin air.

Balling up his fist Sesshomaru wanted nothing more than to break something anything he wanted to rip something apart. Throwing his head back yelled, "COWARD!" Just then the scent of Rins blood hit him. Dropping down beside where she lay he searched her small body for the area that was damaged. The demon had dug his claws into her side; it almost looked like teeth marks.

He was sure she wouldn't die from the injury and he couldn't smell any poison, but still Rin was hurt she was bleeding and appeared to be unconscious…this was his fault if only he hadn't left her here…if only he had ripped the Youkai's throat apart when he had a chance…if only…"

"L…Lord Sess…sesshomaru?" Rin said weakly as she tried to open her eyes and focus on her Lord.

Looking down at the girl again Sesshomaru pulled her Kimono closed wrapping it tightly around her as he gently picked her up. He didn't respond to her, but he did meet her gaze with his own. Her eyes were filled with tears, worry, embarrassment, love, and guilt…most of all guilt.

As if trying to shush her he cradled her closer to his chest as if she was a child. He could deal with everything else he saw in her eyes but the guilt she felt was not her own to bare, he selfishly left her there…this was his fault he would make this right, he would not sleep until that Youkai was dead and even then he would try to bring him back with Tensaiga only to kill him again. Yes, he would hunt him down and he would surely kill him with his own bare hands.

Wrapping her arms loosely around his neck since she was still weak from the spell that Jouyoku had placed her under Rin whispered, "Please don't leave me again." Then slipped into a welcomed sleep hoping that when she woke this would have all proved to be a bad dream.

Hearing the girls' words echoed in his ears he said softly knowing that she couldn't hear him, "never again Rin…I'll never leave you again." Placing a gentle kiss to her left temple he took off in a fast sprint headed back to his castle thinking to him self, _'and so the hunt begins.'

* * *

_

**Simonkal of Inuy**

* * *

The wolves surrounded them; Miroku and Sango stood back-to-back awaiting the first one that would attack them. Kagome stood with her bow and arrow clinched in her hands beside a transformed Kirara who had Shippo sitting on her back.

The fight between Inuyasha and Kouga was raging out of control a short distance away. Kagome knew that normally they fought over her but this time it seemed different for some reason, watching to two of them was liking watching two hungry homeless dogs fight over the last piece of meat. "Inuyasha, Kouga stop it!" She yelled, but either they were ignoring her or they didn't hear her, because the fight continued.

Hearing Kagome's voice in the distance Inuyasha grinned at Kouga who had just been reintroduced to the trunk of a nearby tree, "get up you stinking wolf, let's finish this!"

Jumping to his fight Kouga stalked Inuyasha, "don't think that's going to happen again mutt!"

They both charged at one another, leaping into the air Kouga landed a round about kick to the Hanyous' stomach causing him fall to the ground with a loud crash.

Recovering quickly Inuyasha charged straight at Kouga, but just when he would have been directly in front of him he veered off the right and behind the wolf. Before Kouga could register what just took place he felt a knee to the back of his head…as he fell forward he felt his face connect with a fist which threw him backward causing him to stumble. "Fuck!" Kouga said as he shuck his head trying to dismiss the fogginess from his mind.

Not giving the wolf anytime to recover Inuyasha ran to wards him with his sword drawn, but stopped short as a scent hit him. It was blood, familiar blood. The smell was coming from the bushes just behind where Kouga was.

Taking advantage of Inuyasha's distraction, Kouga charged him intending to punch a hole into his skull with his bare hands, but he stopped as well and turned to look in the direction of the scent. He still didn't see anyone but he knew the scent he would always know it, but it was different some how. Taking a step towards the bushes he whispered, "Ayame?"

**Until Next Time…**

* * *

**Acknowledgement:**

**_Fantasylady, Sesshyswoman, Inuqueen, Spyrofate, azngirlchibi, Batto-Jitsu, Inuyasha'swife15, V.X.O (welcome back), Kamira, sailorgirl16, Shadow Dragon_**


	17. Strange Happenings

**A/N:** See I did it! I updated early…two days and you guys have the new chapter! I'm so proud of myself…Yay me! Anyway thanks for all your wonderful reviews, I know there's still quite a few of you out there that are reading and enjoying my fic, but are still refusing to review…did you think I wouldn't notice? (Squints eyes) I do check out the hits to my fic you know. Anyway what can I say I enjoy reading your remarks about my fic, it let's me know what you like and what you don't like…this chapter just kind of flowed out of me, so please let me know what you think. I know you guys haven't really gotten the full effect of exactly how Jouyoku leaves his victims, but you will in this chapter. Prepare for a little bit of harsh language as well, so beware! Also this Chapter has some references to episodes yet to be seen on television, but if you've seen the entire series you'll know what I'm talking about. With out further a delay this chapter goes out to…

* * *

**Sailorgirl16: I chose you because you reviewed first on the last chapter and also because you recently joined the Jouyoku ban wagon or should I say haters club, and you've been reviewing loyally ever since. Thank you and I hope you thoroughly enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of them! Nichio and Loi I haven't decided yet, but just in case…they're mine, and so is Jouyoku & Miebi Kokushi

* * *

**Chapter 17: Strange Happenings**

Still headed in the direction of his castle he realized that there was no one there that could see to Rin's injuries. A thought occurred to him, _'Inuyasha.' _He knew that the village his half brother frequented harbored an elderly priestess who could take care of her, and if she couldn't then he would force the miko that his brother was fond of to care for the girls' injuries, but either way somebody was going to take care of her, even if he had to kill a few people to get the job done.

Glancing down at a still sleeping woman he quickened his pace as if he was trying to out run his thoughts. He kept seeing the infant pup, and her smiling face as she held it. _'Was it mine? Is this some sign that I should mate with her? How can I, didn't I practically raise her from a child?'_ Although these thoughts made no sense to him, he still couldn't fight the overwhelming feeling of protectiveness and the need to sooth her every whim. He couldn't remember ever feeling this way before, not that he could ever remember.

Any women that showed any interest in him, he ignored. When he pulled Kagura from the river half dead and practically naked, he didn't even spare her a second glance until she started giving away some of Naraku's secrets. When she finally flew off she did pay him a rather dignified compliment, but that didn't matter to him…he had brushed it off as if it was a whisper on the wind.

Then the young priestess turned half-breed stole Tetesusaiga because she thought it would win him over. She had advised him that she had seen him years before, when he was injured after his battle with Inuyasha in their fathers' tomb, which coincided with the time that he first met Rin. The Priestess stated to him that she loved him from the first time she saw him and had wished only to please him. Sure she was beautiful, if he was honest with himself…she was the most beautiful women he had ever laid eyes on, but still no matter how much he would have liked to be with her the fact that she gave up her soul to hoards of demons just didn't sit right with him. In the end he found her to be the ugliest of them all and ended up having to kill her in order to the kill the demons that lived with in her.

All of these thoughts did nothing but reassure him of his feelings for the girl turned woman that was currently being held securely within his embrace. Maybe that's why Tenseiga brought her back, because even though he had no clue what the future held his father's fang knew all a long.

Maybe that's why he never forced her to leave him, because somewhere deep down, he always knew that she would be the one he eventually chose. He remembered all the times she was kidnapped by one of Naraku's minions, he would always save her but he would never vocally admit that, that was what he was doing. He would always give some other…any other excuse, except the truth.

As the village came into view he slowed his pace and glanced down at the girl, _'did you know all along? If I choose you as my mate, would you even accept? Rin, I will always protect you whether you agree to be my mate or not…I will always protect you.'_

He held his head high as he walked into the village with the girl cradled close to his chest. He noticed the stares he got from the villagers but he didn't care, right now his only goal was to find the hag and make her help his charge. Then he would hunt down the one responsible for this. Sure he didn't know his name but he had his scent and that's all he needed, right?

As he neared a small hut that sat at the opposite end of the village from where he entered a familiar scent came to him. He had smelled it before on Inuyasha and his companions, though it was light, it was there. _'This must be the place.' _Stepping into the hut with out knocking he paid no attention to the villagers gathering behind him.

He immediately became aware of an older woman sleeping on a mat in the corner of the hut, "are you the priestess?" he stated loudly.

Sitting up abruptly, Kaede squinted in the direction of the voice. The only thing she saw was white, white and more white, _'my gods what is this?' _She questioned. In an attempt to get a better look she leaned forward and squinted even more as she stood to her feet. While her eyes slowly began to adjust she noticed first the colored strips that wrapped around his hand, his long silver hair that was the same color as a certain ill-tempered hanyou, his golden eyes, and then she noticed the girl he carried. Looking from the girl to the man she was sure was a demon, she grimaced as she watched drops of blood splatter on her floor. _'Did he do this?' _

Unable to stop herself, she reached out to the woman but pulled her hands back as if she was afraid he would bite them off, "I am the Priestess Kaede. Would you mind telling me why you are here and what ye have done to her?" She demanded pointing at the unconscious woman. Now able to stare at him directly in his face she noticed the burgundy streaks on both his cheeks and a purple crescent moon in the center of his forehead, _'he must be Inuyasha's older half brother, but why is he here?'_

Looking as if he was bored the white lord responded with disdain, "She has been injured. You 'will' see to her injuries."

"Are you Inuyasha's older brother, Sesshomaru?" Kaede inquired as she walked over and grabbed a basket that was full of her medicinal herbs. She didn't know why but she didn't fear him, although he must have stood at least 6'7' and bore a mask akin to a marble statue. Turning towards the cot she noticed that he still had not answered her, "If you wish for me to help her, ye will tell me who you are?"

Watching as the chunky woman scampered around the room, his patience started to wear thin. If it hadn't been for the smell of Rin's blood in his nostrils there would have been no doubt that he would have certainly detached this hags' head from her body for demanding anything from him, so instead he responded coldly, "I am Sesshomaru Lord of the Western Lands and half brother to Inuyasha the half-breed."

"I see. Please lay the girl down here." Kaede stated with a nod as she knelt beside the cot.

Walking over he gently tried to lay Rin down, but she wouldn't release her hold around his neck. He tried to reach wiggle out of the hold, but she started to whimper. Glancing over at the old lady he said quietly to Rin, "wake up."

"Lord Sesshomaru?" The girl mumbled as she lazily opened her eyes. Noticing that she was now half on a foreign cot and half in her lords grasp she tightened her hold on him even more as if she was afraid that should she release him, he would leave her again. Looking up at him tears immediately started to swell up in her eyes, "but y…you said you wouldn't l…leave me?"

He didn't think that she had heard him when he made that promise but now was not the time to think about that, she needed to be treated and in order for that to happen she would need to release him. "I'm not leaving you, but you have an injury that has to be treated."

Looking around the small hut then at the old lady, Rin turned her attention back to Sesshomaru, "do you promise, you won't leave me?"

This girl turned woman really had him, Lord Sesshomaru wrapped around her finger. He would have never allowed himself to appear so weak in front of anyone. Knowing that the option of remaining or acting insensitive to her request would more than likely backfire on him, he swallowed his pride and replied, "I promise I will not leave you."

Satisfied with his answer she reluctantly released her hold on him and laid back.

Standing to his feet the demon Lord turned and headed toward the door but stopped. With out looking back he said so coldly that it would've frozen time it's self if that was possible, "if you harm her in anyway I 'will' kill you." He then walked out the door to allow the old lady the time she needed to tend to Rin…his Rin.

* * *

**_Simonkal of Inuy_**

* * *

After pulling her mental state together as much as she could after her encounter with Jouyoku she wondered aimlessly, not wanting to return to her pack because she knew they would smell the change in her scent and wonder whom she had mated with and why since she was already promised to Kouga.

She didn't think she really felt that different at all except the feeling of something being missing, but she knew what that was…her virginity the purity she carried with her since her birth was now gone taken from her with out her consent and still she found herself wanting him, the youkai that stole it from her without a care in the world…he took it as if he was simply plucking a fruit from a tree and discarded her as if she was nothing more than the rotting carcass of a dead animal. Still her body craved his, but her mind wanted nothing more than to peel the flesh from his bones and watch him die a thousand deaths.

She hadn't noticed anything different until she stumbled among a group of men. They tried to help her, but she in return ended up killing them. She didn't know why but the moment they approached her something in her snapped. She felt like boiling water was being poured all over her, it was like there were a million tiny bugs of every kind biting her repeatedly…over and over, this feeling came and with each moment that the men were close to her or touching her, the pain grew worse and worse. She didn't mean to kill them, they were merely ningens but she felt like if she stayed near them, if they continued to assist her she would have died.

So she decided that maybe it was a good thing that she didn't go back to her pack. She would only end up hurting them, or they would end up killing her. She wasn't sure why this was happening, but she knew it only started after the demon attacked her.

She wanted to go to Kouga she wanted him to save her, she wanted him to save her honor, but she knew that once he found out that she had allowed someone else to mate with her, he would discard her just as the heartless youkai had. In return she would be shunned by her pack.

That was just something that wolves and Inu youkai's just did not do…once the female had mated she was of no use to them. They were monogamous creatures and valued that above all else. The only time a mated female or male was allowed to mate with another was if and only if their mate had died and even then the other that you wished to mate with would have to truly with out a doubt love you. So she knew that even though this would surely be considered a rape, unless Kouga truly loved her he would turn his back on her and right now she was sure he didn't, because he loved that ningen, Kagome.

This thought brought tears to her eyes, which she quickly wiped away. There was no place for her to go, no place for her to belong…what would she do now? It would only be a matter of time before the elders dispatched a search party to locate her…She knew that they would eventually find her, but what then…what then?

Stumbling through the dark forest she continued to walk without caring what direction or where she was headed. She tried to steer clear of villages, she refused to risk the chance or running into any more ningen men. After her last encounter with them she had learned her lesson, but still she wondered why? Why was this happening to her? Why couldn't she turn back the hands of time to the morning before she went to the river? Why wouldn't the fathers of time cut her a break and grant her that one wish?

Hearing voices screaming, no yelling at one another, she followed the sound, she wasn't going to make herself known she just felt lonely. She hadn't had any contact with anybody in the last few days. Maybe if she stayed at a distance and just listened no one would get hurt.

Walking closer to the area where the noise was coming from she stopped and sniffed, _'Kouga...' _She wanted to turn and run she couldn't let him see her she couldn't let him sniff her, if he didn't then her dream could live on in her heart, but as hard as she tried she couldn't make herself turn around, her heart cried out for him, she wanted…she needed to see him if only for a second. Maybe she could get a glance then she would leave before he caught scent of her. Strolling closer to the bushes she ducked down so that her head was lower than the highest of small shrub.

Peering through a small opening she watched as Kouga and the hanyou. They were viciously kicking and ripping at one another. _'Look at him, fighting over her again! Why does he do this? Why does he fight over her when it's clear she doesn't want him?' _These thoughts danced in her head as she surveyed the area and noticed that the girl, Kagome was definitely there, standing a few feet away holding a bow and arrow in her hand. She also noticed that the two ningens she traveled with were present as well.

Hearing a loud thud, she looked back at the fight. Inuyasha had just punched her love in the face. Inhaling deeply she watched as the hanyou unsheathed his fang and stalked towards Kouga, she wanted to jump up and defend her love but she couldn't he would smell her, he would shun her and she would surely die a thousand deaths.

Continuing to watch the altercation she gasped as the hanyou came to a stop and looked in her direction, _'oh Kami, he knows I'm here! If I leave now he'll see me and…and he'll chase me, oh Kami what can I do!' _Before she could get her thoughts straight she watched as her love proceeded to stalk towards the half-breed, he stopped as well, _'NO, NO, NO…not like this not now…he can't see me, he can't smell!_ She cried as she watched the inevitable.

Kouga turned around and stared directly at her with out seeing her. She heard him whisper her name and she wanted to answer him but she couldn't find her voice.

Closing her eyes tightly she tried to will herself to disappear, but to no avail. Lifting her head she watched him stare down at her. As her eyes met his own the burning fiery sensation came rushing back, the feel of a million tiny bugs biting and gnawing at her flesh…her very being became too much for her to bear. Using her palm she shot it up with as much power as she could muster, ramming it into his chin sending him flying back. Leaping from the bushes with the elegance of a neko she landed in between a dazed wolf prince and a stunned hanyou.

Standing in her fighting stance she rocked ever so slightly back and forth in tune with the beat of her. She bared her fangs menacingly at the dazed wolf then at the bewildered looking dog demon.

"Fuck, Ayame what'd you do that for?" Kouga exclaimed while shaking his head in an attempt to dismiss the stars that blurred his vision. "What are you doing here anyway?"

In answer to his question she wrapped her arms around her small body and proceeded to scratch at her skin as hard as she could while growling viciously at him. She wanted this feeling to stop, she wanted it to go away, but she also wanted to be here with him, with her Kouga. She didn't mean to hurt him but he was too close!

"What in the hell is wrong with her?" Inuyasha asked, making sure to keep his distance. This girl was acting weird; she was behaving like she had some kind of sickness that he had only seen in wild animals like homeless dogs or foxes.

Walking towards Ayame, his hand on his chin as if he was trying to readjust it, Kouga yelled "I should kick your ass for that! If you weren't a girl, I SWEAR I would!"

Backing away from him she turned and ran down the small clearing. No matter how much she wanted to stay here…to just be near him, she couldn't risk hurting him since she knew he wouldn't fight back, but more than that, she had to put some distance between her and the men. She felt like at any minute her flesh was going to start falling from her bones.

Seeing her turn and run Kouga yelled, "Oh no you don't!" as he took off after her in a fast sprint. Sure she was a fast runner, but she could never out run him. Catching up to her he tackled her to the ground. Turning her over so that she lay on her back, her arms pinned over her head he smirked, "so you thought you could just hit me and runaway with out telling me why? Ayame what's your problem, what are you doing here?" This time when he spoke his voice had more sincerity, he was worried now…this woman was not the Ayame he knew, the one that had told him that she would wait for him, that they were destined to be together.

Feeling him on top of her the sensation became unbearable. It was the worst feeling she had ever experienced. All she wanted to do was tell him what happened, tell him she was sorry for hitting him and that she needed to go, but even her tongue felt swollen.

She thrashed around trying to throw him off of her but he was too heavy, he wanted answers and she knew he wouldn't stop until he got them. All at once she felt every nerve in her body explode in a thousand electric shocks causing her to scream out in utter and terrifying pain. Thrusting her knee upwards it connected with his testicles, sending him rolling off of her, but her screaming didn't stop it continued like a loud siren in the night. The pain wouldn't go way…it just got worse…it was going to kill her…

"What in the hell is wrong with you people? Why is everybody after my balls?" Kouga hissed as he cradled his manhood and their attachments in his hands and balled up in the fetal position praying that the searing pain would pass.

Running up to the screaming girl and the practically whimpering wolf, Inuyasha and Miroku approached first followed by Kagome, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara. Covering his sensitive ears the hanyou screamed, "If you don't want me to shut her up, you better do it yourself!"

Kneeling beside the girl Miroku rested his hand on her shoulder, however before he could open his mouth to say anything he felt he claws glide across his left cheek knocking him back so that he was laying flat on his back. Sitting up he stared at the girl as she as she screamed and screamed like someone was trying to gut her from the inside out. Reaching his hand up, he caressed his cheek immediately noticing that there was wetness. He didn't have to look at hand to know that he was bleeding he could feel the blood trickle down. "What's wrong with her? Inuyasha, do something!" The monk yelled. Of course he had always been a patient man, but this was even starting to wear on his nerves.

"Feh, what do you want me to do?" The sully hanyou replied, his hands still covering his ears, "if you want I could cut out her tongue."

"You will do no such thing. We don't even no what's wrong with her!" said Kagome stepping between Inuyasha and the screaming wolf. Kneeling down next to her, she spoke softly almost as if she was talking to a child, "Ayame, do you remember me? I'm Kagome…"

Staring at the girl with the soothing reassuring voice, Ayame tried the recoil with in her own psyche. She was the reason why this had happened to her, it was her fault. If Kouga weren't busy chasing her then they would have mated and this wouldn't have happened. Staring at the girl her eyes laced with hatred and despair, she growled baring her fangs as she took a swipe at Kagome aiming for her chest, fortunately the hanyou moved fast enough to pull her out of the way. Therefore she was only able to catch the calf of her leg, leaving a deep gash.

After pulling Kagome behind him, Inuyasha stumped up to the girl who was still growling and hissing. Glaring down at her with something close to disbelief trimmed with anger he hissed, "no one touches Kagome!" Then brought the hilt of his Tetesusaiga down on the back of her head, knocking her unconscious.

**Until Next Time…**

* * *

**Acknowledgements:**

_**Fantasylady, Sesshyswoman, Kogakun (welcome back), V.X.O, Batto-Jitsu, Inuyasha'swife15, azngirlchibi, Kamira, Shadow Dragon, Sailorgirl16**_


	18. Reality Bites

**A/N:** Konnichiwa! Hi guys! Thanks for all your wonderful, wonderful reviews. I believe the reviews for the last chapter was the second highest of the entire fic, thanks to you guys that is. I know a lot of you have been asking for fluff between Kagome and Inuyasha and trust me I'm hearing you loud and clear, but please understand that this isn't really just a Inuyasha and Kagome fic this is about all of the couples and their fight to stay together as they come to realize their feelings for one another. As this fic plays out you'll have more than enough fluff & lemons good and bad, just be patient and trust in me, Simonkal of Inuy, I won't let you down. I've also noticed a lot of new reviewers, I wish I could thank each of you personally but it's against the rules so I'll say thanks and I hope to keep hearing from you. With out further delay this chapter goes out to…

**Azngirlchibi:** I chose you because I've noticed that you recently started reading and have been reviewing ever since, Thanks. Also you saw fit to inform me of an error that I had made in the previous chapter, it was just a small one but you told me about it anyway. Thanks, but I think you got too much satisfaction out of telling me about it. (Hehehehe) Anyway thanks for you reviews and I hope you continue to do so. I definitely look forward to them.

**Chapter 18: Reality Bites**

After knocking Ayame unconscious and patching up Kagome's leg as best he could Inuyasha decided that it was best if they took Ayame to Keade's, maybe she could help the girl. Sure he was pissed at her for attacking Kagome but it was apparent to all involved that she was not in her right mind.

Eventually Kouga was able to stand after the swelling in his groin went down, but he still cursed and huffed about stupid wolf bitches and pathetic insignificant half-breeds. He reluctantly agreed that he would accompany the group to the village to see to Ayames' illness, but promised himself that once Ayame was well enough to travel he would take her back to the northern mountains and then return to finish what he started with Inuyasha.

They now traveled in the direction of the village. Inuyasha held Kagome cradle style since her leg was in no condition for her to be walking on it. Of course Kouga offered to carry her, but Inuyasha had thrown him such a death stare that he backed off right away not wanting to upset the already upset Miko anymore than she already was.

The group decided that since Ayame had probably come to see Kouga then he should be the one that carried her unconscious body. He now trailed behind Inuyasha and Kagome with Ayame over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Sure the girl had awakened since Inuyasha had knocked her out, but she would still scream and thrash around so much that the group well the guys decided that it was best if she stayed asleep. Therefore Miroku stayed in back walking beside Sango, whenever he would notice that Ayame was waking up he would give her another thump to the back of her head.

"Miroku, do you think she'll have any serious damage to her head? I mean since last night she's been hit 8 times, that can't be good." Sango said her voice laced with concern.

Shrugging his shoulders he responded, "She a Youkai, how much damage could I really be doing?"

"What do you think is wrong with her? I know Ayame has always been a little jealous of Kagome, but she's never acted like this she even attacked Kouga and she loves him."

"Sango if I knew what was going on I would have told you already." Inhaling deeply he continued, "I can only hope that Lady Keade will be able to help her and give us some answers." He had a feeling that this had something to do with Jouyoku, but he didn't want to say anything until he knew for sure. There was no need to worry anyone until Keade was able to at least examine the girl and talk to her.

"Maybe we should send Shippo and Kirara ahead to inform Keade that we will be arriving shortly?"

"I think that would be an excellent idea." The Monk stated as the waved over the Kitsune and the Neko Youkai. "Kirara, take Shippo to the village so that he can tell Lady Keade of our situation and Shippo stay there until we get there, okay?"

"Hai!" Shippo yelled as he jumped onto the back of the now transformed Neko. As Kirara took to the sky he waved down at his friends with a bright smile, at last he felt like he was really helping them. He would make sure that he told Keade everything she needed to know and helped her prepare for their arrival.

"Oi, Monk…where's the runt off to?" Inuyasha yelled back from his position at the front of the pack.

"I sent him to advise Keade of what happened so that she can prepare for Ayames' arrival!" Miroku shouted back as he noticed the girl starting to move about a little. Raising his staff slightly he brought it down on the back of her head again. "You must sleep for now." He said to her, knowing that she couldn't hear him.

"Oi, watch that shit! Or are you trying to crack her skull open you moron." Kouga yelled over his shoulder.

"Oh, so now you care?" Sango snapped. "This whole time Ayame has wanted to be with you, but still you chased behind Kagome, when you knew she didn't want you! Even last night when you knew something was wrong with her you still didn't show her a bit of kindness, and now you try to act like you really care whether Miroku cracks her head open or not! Why you selfish uptight ass hole she should have slit you throat last night!" She didn't know why she was so upset after all Kouga and Ayame had nothing to do with her. Maybe she was just tired of baka men too blind to see what was right in front of them…all of them always looking over the fence for something greener, something better.

Inuyasha at first would always leave Kagome to chase behind the clay pot, never even giving a second thought to what danger he was leaving her in or how she would hurt when she found out about it. Miroku touched and flirted with everything and anything with a hole and two breast, and Kouga he had to be the worst of them all, he promised himself to Ayame when she was just a child and now he tries to act like he has no clue as to what she's talking about, _'the bastard knows, he remembers…he's just acting like he doesn't know' _Sango said in her mind as she glared at his back. Crossing her arms in front of her she turned her head to the side and glared at the trees as they slowly passed by, _'all of them…Miroku, Inuyasha, Kouga…their all…their all fools. We deserve better than this all of us, Kagome, Ayame, and myself…why do we keep allowing them to treat us like this?'_

"Sango, are you alright?" Miroku questioned.

"I'm fine, just thinking is all." She responded coldly with out looking at him.

Stepping in front of her so that she stopped he placed his hands on shoulders and looked her directly in the face as he asked, "what are you thinking about?"

Looking quickly at the Monk then away again she said, "Does it really matter?"

"If your thinking about it, then yes it matters…to me it matters?" He knew there was more to it then she was saying. He wasn't about to let her hide anything from him again, if he had to stand here all day and all night he was prepared to, but she was going to tell him one way or the other.

Turning her head so that she was looking at him her eyebrows were drawn together and her lips were pouting. "Why do you bakas not see what's right in front of your faces!" She yelled.

Everyone including Inuyasha stopped and turned to face her.

"What are you talking about?" Miroku questioned as he took a step away from her.

"You, Inuyasha, and that…that selfish bastard over there!" She yelled pointing her finger at Kouga. "All of you!" Stomping away from the Monk she stomped up to Inuyasha, "you're always running behind that damn Kikyo bitch, I mean really every time she comes around it's like you forget who you are and what you have with Kagome you just run off! Did you forget that Kikyo's dead…you moron! You can't mate with her, she can't have your pups, she can barely even smile and still you throw Kagome to the side like she's nothing whenever that…that bitch comes around!"

"What in the hell is wrong with you?" Inuyasha blurted as he pulled Kagome closer to him. The girl in his arms wasn't sleeping but she did have her face buried in his chest hoping that Sangos' ranting would end soon. She didn't know why Sango was upset or what had happened to bring this on, but she wanted it to stop, she wanted to talk to Inuyasha about this, not have Sango do it and definitely not like this.

"Well I'll tell you something, if that bitch comes back around here again, after what Kagome already told her then I'll crack her in two I promise you that, Inuyasha!" Sango continued then turned abruptly and headed in Kougas' direction.

"So mutt face your two timing my Kagome, huh! I'll add that to list of reasons to kick you ass!" Kouga yelled as he eyed the demon slayer that was fast approaching him.

Stomping up to Kouga she began, "and you, are you that stupid that you can't see that Kagome doesn't want you! She never has Kouga and still you come around fighting Inuyasha over her…can't you see that she belongs to him that he is the one she had given her heart to." Laughing sarcastically she slapped the back of her hand to her forehead as she continued, "What am I thinking you're the asshole that promised himself to someone and can't even remember it!" Stepping up so close to Kouga that she could have kissed him she hissed, "I don't know what's wrong with Ayame, but I know that it's your fault, if you didn't have your head shoved so far up your own ass you would have been able to see that she is whom you should've been chasing all along." Stepping back she pointed her finger in his chest, "you better wake up, and you better figure out away to fix her, Kouga!"

"Yo, Miroku you better put a muzzle on your bitch, she talking about things that don't concern her!" Kouga yelled, but still he couldn't shake the feeling that maybe, just maybe the psychotic Ninjen bitch was right.

Turning her gaze to Miroku she stomped up to him preparing to give him the tongue lashing of his life about how foolish a man he is and what a man whore he's been, but she didn't get a chance to. As soon as she approached him he grabbed her and pulled her to his chest embracing her so tight that she couldn't move. At first she tried to fight him and push him away but still he held her tight as he whispered in her ear…

"I know I've been a fool…I don't deserve you, I know that…but I can't help but to love you and hope that one day you'll forgive me for the mistakes that I've made. Please Sango stop hurting, let go of the pain allow me to help you heal, please." he begged.

Hearing these words she collapsed in his arms as tears poured from her eyes. She returned his embrace as she felt a weight lifting off her shoulders she felt like this would and could be the new beginning they needed, of course this outcome was not her intention but this is what she needed…this is what she had always needed. "Miroku…" She whimpered.

"Sango, I love you, I've always loved you, please don't take this from me…just let me love you that's all I ask…just let me love you." Miroku said as he tightened his grip on her.

Nodding into his shoulder as she tried to stop her tears from flowing she mumbled weakly, "okay."

Looking at the two embrace Inuyasha chanced a glance down at the girl in his arms whom still had her face buried in his chest. He frowned, _'when did Kagome talk to Kikyo and why didn't she tell me about it?' _He was going to ask her about it, but he smelled her scent spike, it was fear or was she nervous'? _'I'll talk to her about it later…definitely later.'_ "Oi, now that your finished shoving your nose in every bodies business can we get moving?" He yelled as he turned and started walking.

Looking down at the Kagome he cleared his throat to get her attention.

She heard him and she knew that he wanted her to look at him but she refused she couldn't, after everything that Sango had just said, even though it was the truth how could she look at him? What would he think of her? He was going to ask her about Kikyo and she didn't want to talk about that…he would probably yell at her and tell that she should mind her own business, no she couldn't chance it but how was she suppose to avoid him, for Kami's sake they practically lived together. Turning her head a little she peeked at him. Hiding her face again she tightened her hold on him and willed herself to disappear.

"You sneaky wench, you don't have to talk to me now, but as soon as we get back to the village, you and I will have a talk."

Making a snoring sound Kagome tried to even out her breathing and pretend that she was sleeping.

Chuckling a little Inuyasha said, "wench you don't snore, but you can pretend all you want as soon as you get your leg looked at we're going to have a long talk, got it."

Whimpering a little she reluctantly agreed with a nod.

Walking behind the Hanyou and the girl that he had chased for a little more than 3 years, he thought about the things the psychotic Ninjen woman had said a few moments ago. Had he been stupid in his feelings for Kagome? Looking at the two now and the way they interacted with one another how could he have missed that, or was it just something that he didn't want to see. Hearing Inuyasha chuckle at the girls' antics he couldn't help but to feel a small bout of jealousy as it reared it's ugly head.

'_Maybe I did ignore the obvious, maybe she had tried to tell me that we were only friends, but what am I suppose to do now, just pretend that I have no feelings for her? I'm going to have to talk to her, she's going to have to tell me herself that she doesn't want me, then I'll decide what to do with Ayame…that is if I do anything at all. Will Ayame still want me? She couldn't, she'd be second best to Kagome, she'd be my second choice…and that's not fair she deserves better than that, but…but I did propose to her first didn't I? That should make her happy.' _He thought with a smile.

Taking a deep breath he inhaled while closing his eyes and relishing in the scent that was Ayame the pure sweet scent that he still remembered from so long…His eyes snapped open as he missed a stepstumbled and almost dropped her, _'what the fuck?' _he questioned himself. _'Why is her scent different? Did she mate with…she wouldn't have…no Ayame…not you…_' He thought as he shook his head from side to side-in disbelief as his world started to crumble all around him.

His heart sank to the deepest depths of his belly as his Youkai lurched inside of him telling him that she was ruined. _'Ayame? Why? You said…you said, y…you said…you would wait, you promised…Ayame…' _At that moment reality hit him like a ton of bricks. The thought…the knowledge that Ayame was with someone else made him want to die, he wanted to lash out, he wanted to cry to openly weep…but why? He felt his muscles stiffen, he felt his mind slow, had he chosen Ayame, but how could he when he thought he loved Kagome, and still as the scent of Ayames' mixed with someone else's hit him, he doubled over and vomited as wave after wave of nausea hit him, which was something he had never done or felt in his life.

* * *

He sat waiting on her at the designated spot. He was not in a very good mood. The white demon had interrupted him and almost killed him. He didn't know that he had gained the ability to mist his body, but he was glad that he had it at that time. "Where is she?" He stated out loud, his patience was wearing thin, but if he was to have her help him he had to maintain himself.

Sure he was pissed about not being able to take the girl Rin, but he was even more upset that the White lord had challenged him and he had to run. _'This will not happen again! I must take more Youkai women to gain my strength.' _"This Jouyoku does not run from anyone!" He huffed as he stood up and began pacing the small area. Fist clenched at his sides, he gritted his teeth together as the altercations with the white lord played over, and over in his mind. _'That son of a bitch, I will kill him and I'll take the girl…' _smiling evilly he continued, _'maybe I'll even make him watch.' _Hearing someone approach he stopped his pacing, but didn't turn to face the person he needed a moment to soothe his features.

"Have you been waiting long?" She stated as she walked into the clearing.

"Long enough." He replied as he finally turned to face her his expression as blank as hers. "Have you made your decision?"

Looking at him for a moment she turned away. "Why is it that you want her again?" Kikyo inquired.

"I don't think I've ever told you that, but if you must know…I wish to take her as my mate, and nothing more." Of course this was a half truth and an even bigger lie.

"And the jewel? What will you do with it?"

"I have no need for it, she can do as she wishes with it." This however was the truth, but he knew that once he was done with her then she would do what ever he wanted her to do with it, regardless of whether she wanted to or not.

She listened to him speak, not knowing whether to believe him or not, but if she was honest with herself she would have known that she didn't really care what happened to the girl. Her only concern was the jewel nothing more, just the jewel. "If I help you, my payment will be the jewel. You will give it to me."

"As you wish." He said with a smirk and a bow. "Do you no longer wish for the Hanyou?"

Turning away from him she replied, "With that girl gone, he will not have a choice." Was she really going to help this Youkai, did she really hate her reincarnation that much that she would plot against her in such a manner. Perhaps she did, but she couldn't find it in her to even care just a little either way.

She had gone to find Inuyasha to give him a chance to change her mind to tell her that he would still go to hell with her, but he never came to her when she beckoned for him, and she knew full well that he knew she was there, but still he ignored her. He had obviously put the needs of her reincarnation ahead of that of her own, which was something that he had never done before. Had things really changed that much, what happened to the times when he would coming running whenever there was just a hint of her in the vicinity that he was in. Shaking her head she dismissed those thoughts, "when do you want to do this?"

Looking at the woman he smirked maybe he really would help her when all was said and done, he would kill this miserable being. She had no purpose to walk among the living, she was miserable in life it would seem, and even more so after death. What she needed was not the arms of the Hanyou, but the arms of death it self. He would help her that he would do.

**Until Next Time…**

**Acknowledgements:**

**_Sailorgirl16, Hearty-Love, Meeko, She-Wolf1991, Batto-Jitsu, Sesshyswoman, Inuqueen, Inuyasha'swifs15, azngirlchibi, harmsstar, Shadow Dragon, lttlemscrzy_**


	19. Meeting of the Minds

**A/N:** In all honesty I really don't have much of anything to say, except thanks for your continued reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Remember the characters are OOC, so go with the flow. I'm also going to start replying to individual reviews again since I did some checking around at the request of (cough) azngirlchibi (cough) and it seems that I may have been miss informed, besides I think it will be fun. Anyway please enjoy!

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of them! Nichio and Loi I haven't decided yet, but just in case…they're mine, and so is Jouyoku & Miebi Kokushi

* * *

**Chapter 19: Meeting of the Minds**

"What the fuck is he doing here?" Inuyasha hissed as he made his way through the gates of the village. Sure he had smelled his scent earlier but he figured maybe he was just passing by on one of his aimless strolls.

"Who's here?' Kagome questioned softly.

"Sesshomaru."

"Why do you think he's here?"

"Feh, how would I know?" He replied as he wondered just what had brought his brother out this way. Sesshomaru had given up coming after the fang a long time ago, and after the battle with Naraku he really hadn't seen him at all. So one could say that this little visit really did have the hanyou's mind running a mile a minute.

It had taken them a little longer than expected to get to the village. After Sango's tantrum, it was Kougas' bout of vomiting that wouldn't let up. Eventually the wolf Youkai was able to calm himself. Of course he hadn't explained what happened, but Inuyasha knew it had something to do with Ayame. He wasn't stupid he could also smell the change in her scent but it wasn't his place to say anything about it.

"Kouga are you alright?" Kagome asked over Inuyashas' shoulder.

He smiled weakly at her and nodded in a positive manner. When the truth really was, hell no he wasn't all right. His Youkai was torn…damaged maybe he was even heart broken and he still couldn't understand why. Still he trudged on with an unconscious Ayame still tossed over his shoulder. He tried not to breathe, but it was a losing battle, so instead, he tried to breathe through his mouth thinking that maybe if he didn't smell her then he could make it to the village with out throwing up again.

As the group approached Keades' hut Inuyasha noticed Sesshomaru casually leaning against the side of the door his head hanging low and his eyes closed.

"Half breed, have you also taken up traveling with mangy wolves?" Sesshomaru questioned coldly with out moving a muscle.

"What in the hell are you doing here? I smelled your stench from a mile back." Inuyasha shouted, as he let Kagome down so she could stand beside him.

Immediately she began to hop towards the door. Loosing her balance she stumbled and fell to the side, but Sesshomaru caught her before she could do any damage to her self. Standing her upright Sesshomaru released her, "You should pay more attention to the Miko and less attention to things that don't concern you."

"Feh, she's fine besides no one told her to go hopping off." He responded nonchalantly then proceeded over to Kagome. Placing a hand on her waist to steady her, he stated as if chastising a child, "Wench you could've hurt yourself." Turning towards the door of the hut the hanyou tried to pass the threshold, but was stopped by Sesshomaru's hand on his chest.

"Don't even think about it, Rin's being cared for."

"Feh, your in my village now! I can do what I want, when I want, you got that!" Inuyasha yelled as he pushed his brothers' hand away and walked on.

Reaching out, Sesshomaru grabbed to back of Inuyasha's Haori, "I said Rin's in there and she's not decent."

"Why you…" Inuyasha started to say but was cut off by Kagome.

Turning to face him she stated softly, "No Inuyasha, he's right if Rin is in here she's obviously being tended to, so you should stay here."

"But..." He tried to say.

"If it was me, would you let Sesshomaru in?" She asked already knowing the answer.

"Feh!" The hanyou snapped as he snatched the back of his Kimono from Sesshomaru. "Alright go ahead, but remember what I said."

Smiling she beckoned to Sango to help her as she reached for Ayame. Taking the unconscious women from Kouga she and Sango turned and entered the hut leaving the men outside all of them brooding at the fact that Sesshomaru wouldn't let them in.

Walking up Miroku stood between the pissed off Hanyou and his nonchalant brother, "Sesshomaru, if you don't mind me asking…what happened to Rin?"

"I mind." He responded coldly.

"Feh, I don't know why you even asked him? It's not like he would tell us anything anyway. Just let him hurry up and get the hell out of here!" Inuyasha snapped as he walked over and sat on the makeshift fence that surrounded the field in front of the village.

"Inuyasha, maybe what happened to Rin has something to do with what happened to Ayame and maybe…" The monk faltered, could he really say it? If he did, would it make it true? Not noticing that he now had the attention of all the men present he hung his head conceding to defeat.

"Maybe what Monk?" Kouga asked. He had remained quiet since their arrival to the village.

"Keh, it probably has nothing to do with the other, but than I guess we'll never know since Sesshomaru has his head shoved so far up his own ass that…" Inuyasha stated before he was cut off.

"I'm warning you, you half twit." The white Lord stated as he approached to men. "Ninjen, what happened to the wolf Youkai?"

"Well, Sesshomaru…" Miroku started to say, but was interrupted by Inuyasha.

"Miroku don't tell him nothing! If he can't tell us what happened to Rin then he doesn't need to know what happened to Ayame."

Looking from one brother to the other Kouga almost lost his temper. Could something that Sesshomaru tell him lead him to discover what happened to Ayame? Had something happened to her that she didn't want? He didn't know for sure, but he did know that she was now mated, but to whom? He needed answers he needed to talk to Ayame to find out what happened and why she had betrayed him, _'She didn't betray me. I…I betrayed her every time I ran after Kagome. This isn't making any sense, why am I acting like I chose her?' _Shaking his head he yelled, "Look this isn't getting us anywhere! Monk what's going on here? Is there something that you need to tell me...I mean us? Could Ayame have been harmed?"

Looking at Inuyasha the lech stated, "Let's have a seat. I'll tell you as much as we know."

Inuyasha remained where he was. Kouga walked up a little closer and took a seat next to the Hanyou while Sesshomaru remained where he was standing.

"From what we've heard there is a demon by the name of Jouyoku roaming about. His only intention is to mate or rather defile pure women. It doesn't matter if she is demon or human, he doesn't care. Initially he came after Kagome and we believe Sango, but he couldn't get to them for whatever reason. We know that he has attacked a few villages stripping them of their pure women; it appears that he has some kind of ability because he doesn't take them by force they go to him willingly. The more he mates the stronger he gets. From what we've heard he will continue to this for a total of 90 days." Miroku stated solemnly.

"So what, you're saying this Youkai is basically…raping women?" Kouga stated with a look of disbelief and shock on his face.

"That's just the thing...by what Miebi Kokushi told us. It may start as such, but afterwards the woman is practically in love with him…she craves him." The Monk responded as he took a seat on the ground below and to the right of the Hanyou.

"Don't forget she slowly looses her mind and feels how did she put it, 'pure pain at the site or touch of another man' but I guess that's just a side effect." Inuyasha added nonchalantly.

"Have either of you seen this Youkai." Sesshomaru inquired.

Refusing to look at his brother the Hanyou replied, "If I had, do you think we'd be having this discussion right now?"

"Sesshomaru, Kagome and Sango have, but all they would say is he had magenta hair and he was handsome." The monk added hoping that if he were forth coming with information then maybe the white lord would be to.

"D…do y…you think he got t…to Ayame?" Kouga asked almost too afraid to hear the answer.

Looking at the wolf Youkai from the side of his eye Inuyasha finally felt sorry for him. He hadn't thought it was Jouyoku, he just figured she had gotten tired of waiting on him while he chased after Kagome and mated with someone else. "Kouga…" he mumbled as his thoughts wondered to what ifs. What if it was Kagome? What if he was off running behind Kikyo when she was taken? What if she wouldn't let him touch her anymore? He couldn't...he wouldn't be able to survive the guilt...the pain! It would undoubtedly kill him, _'She has to go home.'_ He thought solemnly

"Until we're able to talk to Ayame lets not jump to any conclusions. We don't even know if she was still a virgin, maybe…maybe she's still pure, maybe she's just sick."

"Wishful thinking Monk!" Inuyasha said as he watched Kougas' back slump a little lower. He knew as well as all of them that Ayame was recently mated. The only person that didn't know was the one with all the maybes.

Walking a little closer to the group Sesshomaru reluctantly spoke, "The scent on the girl matches the scent of the Youkai that tried to attack Rin this morning." He figured if what they were saying was true then he would need to leave Rin with them while he hunted this beast down. Knowing that if anybody could protect her, his dim witted half-brother could.

"You saw him? Why didn't you kill him? Or was he too fast for you?" Inuyasha asked with a smirk. Before he knew what happened Sesshomaru had his hand wrapped tightly around his throat and had him dangling off the ground. "What Sesshomaru, you're going to try to kill me because you were stupid enough to let him get close to Rin?

"You know nothing of what you speak half-breed!"

Trying to pry Sesshomaru's hand off, Inuyasha yelled, "Yeah, well I know enough to keep my mate safe!" Not realizing the claim he had just made, he swung his legs into Sesshomarus' chest and kicked off, which caused him to flip backwards finally free from his brother choke hold.

"Your mate? You have yet to claim her! That makes her just as vulnerable as the rest of them!" Sesshomaru hissed in hopes of adding salt to the hanyou's many mental wounds. He had know idea just how true his statement really was.

Before Inuyasha could retort he was shushed by Kouga, "You two need to shut up! The girls are talking, maybe Ayame will tell them what happened."

* * *

**_Simonkal of Inuy_**

* * *

Entering the hut Kagome noticed Rin laying on Keades' cot, the top of her Kimono pulled down to her waist and her breast fully exposed for all to see. _'It's a good thing Inuyasha didn't come in here, I would've gauged his eyes out.' _She thought playfully. 

"Kagome, what happened to you all?" Keade asked looking way from the girl she was tending to.

"Well Ayame attacked me and Kouga, but something weird has happened to her. We were hoping that maybe you could see to her and maybe patch up my leg if you're feeling up to it?" Kagome said as she and Sango laid Ayame on the mat at the furthest corner of the small room. Looking over the old lady's head she continued, "Rin, how are you? My you've grown since the last time I saw you."

Blushing shyly the girl replied, "Hello" then asked, "Is my lord still outside waiting for me?"

"He sure is." Kagome stated with a smile as she hopped over to the wall nearest the door. She heard the yelling going on outside and silently prayed that the two brothers wouldn't rip each other apart just yet.

"Would you or Sango mind filling me in as to what's wrong with the girl?" The old lady stated.

"Well that's what we're not sure about. She was hiding behind a bush then she attacked Kouga and tried to run, but he tackled her and she kneed him in his groin, but that's when it got really weird. She started this gut-wrenching scream that was simply deafening. Miroku tried to approach her but she even attacked him." Sango stated.

"When I approached her she looked at me like I was her worst enemy then she tried to sharpen her claws on me. Thank Kami Inuyasha was there, because she probably would've killed me." Kagome added.

"Keade, ever since then whenever she wakes up she tries to fight the guys. The only way we made it back to the village with her is by keeping her unconscious." Sango commented as she sat next to Kagome.

"I see. This doesn't sound too good. Sango take this and hold it under her nose. We need to talk to her to find out what has happened to her." The old lady said as she passed Sango some strong smelling liquid. "Okay Rin, I think I'm finished with you for now, but I need you to lay here for a while longer until I know for sure that the medicine is working."

"Okay, but I don't want to keep Milord waiting much longer." The girl replied.

Slapping at the thing that was over bearing her senses, Ayame began to toss and turn. Slowly she opened her eyes. At first her vision was severely blurred. Blinking rapidly she questioned silently, _'Where am I?' _Scanning her surroundings her eyes came to rest on the girl with the purple eye shadow, _'She's that bitches friend!' _Grimacing as her head began to throb she tried to pull her self into a seated position, but faltered and landed back on her back, "What did you do to me?"

"We didn't do anything to you. We had to get you to the village so we…" Not sure if she really wanted to mention them having to knocking her unconscious every time she woke up, Sango faltered in her speech. "We wanted Priestess Keade to have a look at you Ayame, that's all, and don't worry Kouga is right outside waiting for you, okay?"

"Kouga?" She whispered as tears came to her eyes.

"Sango, why isn't she screaming? She isn't even trying to fight us?" Kagome said in a low voice.

"I don't know."

Kneeling next to Sango, Keade laid her hand on the girl's forehead feeling for a sign of a fever. Finding no sign of one, she sat back, "Ayame? Could you tell me what happened to you? Why were you screaming and fighting your friends? Why did you attack Kagome?"

"Kouga, where's Kouga?"

"He's outside. He's worried about you." Sango replied softly.

'_He's worried, didn't he smell my scent? Doesn't he know that I'm mated? They lie, their all liars!' _She screamed in her head as she sat upright. Glaring at the women before her she hissed hatefully, "You lie! Kouga doesn't want me, how could he?"

Noticine the woman's upset, the miko stated concernedly, "Ayame, why would you say that?"

Looking at the girl who had held Kouga's affection for so long Ayame smirked, "How dare you even speak to me? You…you selfish bitch! You weren't happy with just having your Hanyou so you had to come after Kouga to, even though you knew he had promised himself to me!" Pointing at her own chest she continued, "I told you myself that he had promised to mate with me and y…you pretended to be my friend but you still flirted with him and accepted his advances! You with your sweet smile and your caring words…" Looking as is she was contemplating spitting in Kagomes' face but decided against it, "I despise you and everything you stand for." She hissed hatefully.

The guys outside listened to everything Ayame said. Inuyasha sat stunned his blood boiling! How dare this Youkai bitch yell at his Kagome like she was some kind of commoner or nothing more than a grain of sand at the bottom of her feet.

Kouga stood to his feet as the words she spoke stung at his very heart and soul. It wasn't Kagomes' fault it was his own. He had been the foolish one! He was the one that pretended not to remember! He took a step forward in the direction of the hut but was stopped.

Stepping into the wolf's path Sesshomaru stated, "Maybe you and Inuyasha should just listen for once."

"Ayame…" Kagome said as her eyes filled with tears. What was she talking about? She had never wanted Kouga he always chased her. Kouga could never measure up to her Inuyasha how dare she blame her for things she had nothing to do with.

"Don't Ayame me! This is your fault!"

Sitting back Keade and Sango looked between the two women, one angry and practically foaming at the mouth, the other visibly hurt by the slanderous words being spewed from the others' mouth, but both had tears in their eyes. "What's her fault?" Sango asked hoping to get to the root of the problem.

"I…it's her fault that he…that he…If Kouga was with me instead of chasing you we would've been mated and I would've been with him not out on my own! It's your fault that Kouga hates me now! It's your fault that I have no future, no true mate! He raped me Kagome because of you! He raped me, he took everything from me, everything do you hear me! And it's your fault, you selfish inconsiderate bitch!" Ayame yelled tears running down her face, her fist clenched at her side as she glared at Kagome daring her to say something anything.

The room fell into a stunned uncomfortable silence. What was one to say at a time like this? Was there anything to be said? Would it even make a difference? Perhaps not.

With her head hung Kagome weeped for the girl in front of her. Of all the things that she had thought could be wrong with the demoness she never thought it was something like this. "I'm so sorry Ayame. I'm so sorry that this has happened to you..." Lifting her head she continued, "But you can't blame me even though you would love to. I will not sit here and allow you to ridicule me for something I had nothing to do with. I've never loved or wanted Kouga. He ran behind me because he wanted to. Yes, I was nice to him because I'm nice to everyone and I will continue to be nice to him, but if you're looking to place the blame on someone's head maybe he's the one you should be yelling at. Ayame I have always looked at you as a friend and in such, I would never make a move on Kouga. Even if I wanted to, my heart no longer belongs to me. It's not mines to give away." Wiping away her tears with the back of her hand she continued, "You see…I gave my heart to the silver haired Hanyou out there a long time ago, so I'm sorry Ayame your wrong. I'm not to blame for any of this, but if you let me…I would love to help you through it."

Inuyasha stood up happy and saddened all at once. Happy because he now knew for a fact that she loved him and had loved him for sometime, but he was saddened because his sometimes friend and always rival just had his heart broken into a million pieces by the two women he cared the most for. One had just admitted that she was in love with someone else and had never loved him, while the other…the other was now practically and totally with out a doubt off limits to him.

Staring at the hut as if he could see through the walls Kouga stammered, "He…he raped her." Walking to the hut he didn't dare enter he fell to his knees as tears clouded his vision but didn't fall, "A…Ayame?" He whispered.

**Until Next Time…**

(And no the girls have no clue that the guys have heard any of this, they were eaves dropping)

**Dedication goes to…_lttlemscrzy_…I chose you because your review gave me a good laugh! Do you really want to neuter him, I mean he did say he was going to kill Kikyo, isn't that what you want? Okay sure he's a pervert freak but is he really that bad? (Dodges brick) Thanks for your continued reviews and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Shadow Dragon:** My friend how are you? Why did I imagine you pouting when you left that review? Don't worry though because karma is a bitch and Jouyoku will soon find that out. Thanks for reading and reviewing every chapter.

**Kamira:** Oi, I used your name in my other fic check it so out if you get a chance. The plot thickens, huh? Trust me you have no idea, but you will soon b/c I know you'll continue to read and review, by the way thanks for that!

**Azngirlchibi:** (hehehehehe)…(hehehehehe)…you sure are straight to the point. Trust me I didn't take any offense to you informing of the correction, I rather appreciated it that's why the last chapter was dedicated to you. As for the answering reviews thing I heard that from a few of the authors I read so I figured before I got into trouble for it I should stop, but once again my friend you made me take another look and here I am answering everyone personally. Go ahead pat yourself on the back, b/c it's b/c of you that I'm doing this. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope to hear from you again.

**Batto-Jitsu:** (hehehehehe) you really want them (kag/Inu) to express their feelings don't you? Why? When they do which they will what do you want to happen from there? Now I know my fic has the characters OOC, but I don't think I would feel good about Inuyasha killing Kikyo, don't get me wrong I really, really hate the bitch but it won't seem right for him to kill her, however rest assured she will meet her demise soon enough. By the way cool pen name…thanks for your review and I hope to hear more from you.

**Inuqueen:** (Bows) you my friend are truly something special. What can I say except thank you and you'll need to keep reading to find out what happens next.

**Sesshyswoman:** Inu and Kag will hash out everything soon enough although sometimes you guys should be careful what you ask for b/c you just might get it, good or bad. Thanks for you review!

**Kogakun:** Long time no hear from! You said it my friend, DRAMA! Thanks for reviewing…

**Fantasylady:** You hit the nail on the head I wasn't sure if anyone else got that. Thanks for paying such close attention to detail.

**Sailorgirl16:** Trust me I was laughing when I wrote it, but it needed to be said; now I wonder what going to happen from here? Thanks for your continued reviews and I'll talk with you soon.


	20. Quiet Thunderstorms

**A/N:** **NC-17/Lemon Warning! This is the clean version. Should you desire to read the grimy version please visit my profile page and click on the link for Chapter 20. **Let's talk about Jouyoku…up until this chapter you've only seen him control his victims bodies through suggestions, but this chapter will show another power that he has recently gotten which will only make him more dangerous to the girls and even harder to stop. So prepare your bricks and broken glass bottles. Should you not understand something please send me a review and I'll make sure to answer it. Also it seems like the faster I update the lower the number of reviews I get even though I'm getting way more than enough hits, so I think I'm going to slow it down just a little.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Disclaimer: **I do not own any of them! Nichio and Loi I haven't decided yet, but just in case…they're mine, and so is Jouyoku & Miebi Kokushi

* * *

**Chapter 20: Quiet Thunderstorms**

After leaving the dead but undead woman he traveled south with out a destination in mind he only knew that if the plan that he had sat into motion was going to work he needed to rob as many Youkai women of their essence as humanly possible or he could rob just one powerful one. This would have to happen if he was to defeat the Hanyou should the dead bitch fail.

During his travels through various villages he heard whispers of a Youkai woman said to be able to command the winds. Of course this intrigued him, but what intrigued him even more was that the rumors also said she lived alone with a younger Youkai female said to be about 13 or 14 years of age. After hearing this he could barely contain himself, he would take them one after the other and kill anyone who tried to stop him. He had a plan and that plan consisted of 3 women; the Miko and her friend and just for spite he would take the white demons' ward.

'_They will not stop me; the Miko will feed me for an eternity and I will devour everything about her friend…her core, her soul, her heart leaving her an empty shell and nothing more. Her scent was so desirable, she beckoned to me, she begged me to take her, she wanted me I could smell her.' _This thought made his groin grow hot with unrequited passion so in order to suppress it he thought about the one thing or person that made his blood boil, _'the white demon and his ward Rin, she's so pure so sweet and innocent I simply must have her…'_ he thought with a chuckle, "sweet Rin you'll be mines simply because I was told I couldn't have you." He said just above a whisper as he stared a head of him at the castle said to contain his means to an end.

As he approached the gates he hesitated not because he was frightened even though he could feel the power emanating from the castle, but because he couldn't decide if he wanted to take them in their own beds or if he wanted to call them down to him. He couldn't sense any auras that were male so he knew they were there alone with the exception of a few Ninjen females, _'dessert' _he thought with a smirk.

Walking along the wall that stood at least 8 to 10 feet tall he grimaced, _'is this suppose to keep me out?' _He questioned in his mind as he easily glided up and over it with out breaking a sweat. Landing on the opposite side he stood in the shadow of the wall and stared un-bashfully at the castle, waiting on the right moment to introduce himself to his new mates.

* * *

**_Simonkal of Inuy_**

* * *

It had been almost a year since she was set free after Naraku's demise. The only way she survived was because she and Kanna decided that once Naraku had the entire jewel he would have no use for them. In order to preserve their lives they informed the Hanyou Inuyasha and Sesshomaru Lord of the Western Lands of Narakus' plan and the where abouts of the baby that held his heart and also how they were to destroy it. 

Sure they went to the battle alongside Naraku as planned but they faked their injuries and disappeared, unfortunately the boy Kohaku was killed the morning of the battle when Naraku removed the shard from his back. Hakkadoushi, Naraku's right hand was killed on the battlefield along with Naraku.

Since then she and Kanna had taken over the Castle that Naraku had called home, making sure that it was cleaned from top to bottom and over again. She simply despised Naraku and his cowardly ways, in the end she probably hated him more than the group that hunted him down risking their lives just so he couldn't get his grimy hands on the shards.

Since then she hadn't heard anything from the Hanyou or the White Lord, which she didn't surprise her. Had it not been for Naraku she would have never even known that they existed.

It had been rather quiet; it was always quiet now that Naraku was gone. She tried to stay to herself with the exception of the occasional Youkai or human lord that tried to remove her from this castle, but they were easily dealt with. All it took was one swipe of her fan and the battle was over.

Now she and Kanna ran the Castle with 3 Ninjen women as their servants one did the cooking, on did the cleaning, and the other tended to their needs.

"Kagura?" The girl Kanna questioned as she slowly and quietly walked into the room. You would have thought that after Narakus' death she would have livened up a little, but that would simply be wishful thinking.

"Yes Kanna." Kagura replied with out turning to face her. She had been sitting watching the stars from her balcony window when the girl walked in.

Walking a little further into the room the girl spoke her voice just above a whisper, "aren't you lonely?"

"Why would you ask me such a thing, Kanna?"

"Kagura you're a women you should marry now that you're free from Narakus' hold."

"Is that so?"

"Surly you don't wish to live alone for the rest of your days."

"No, I suppose I don't but I will not give my freedom away again and by marrying that's what I'd be doing."

"Kagura?"

Becoming bored with the girls line of questioning Kagura replied as calmly as she could, "yes, Kanna?"

"I think you should find someone to marry it's not right that a woman of your age and status live alone."

Standing up Kagura finally turned to face the pale girl that looked no more than a shell of a ghost, "are you trying to get rid of me, Kanna?"

Turning to leave the room as quietly as she entered Kanna whispered, "something awaits us in the shadows."

Hearing the young girl Kagura replied, "I am the wind sorceress no matter what awaits me I shall over come it."

"So you say" could be heard as the door closed behind the girl exiting the room.

"What's her deal?" Kagura asked herself as she walked around her room blowing out the small torches that lit the room. She didn't know why the girl had chosen tonight to bring up such trivial things. Why would she ever marry? As a matter of fact the thought had never actually crossed her mind not that she could remember. _'If I wanted to marry, whom would I marry anyway. Who in the hell does she think she is? I'm not old I have centuries to marry someone should it ever present it self.'_ The thoughts danced through her head as she slowly disrobed so that there was nothing between her bodyand the satin sheets she slept on. Climbing onto her mat she made sure to keep her fan nearby should she need it. _'Marry…Me get married, yeah right! Besides that kind of thing only happens in my dreams.' _Was her final thought as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**_Simonkal of Inuy_**

* * *

After waiting for a while longer after he saw her lights dim he gently leaped up and over her balcony landing quietly as not to disturb the sleeping youkai. He could sense the power radiating off of her so he did not want to give her a chance to notice him. Smirking to himself he figured he had come up with the perfect plan, _'I'll be your fantasy my wind sorceress.' _He thought to himself as a chuckle almost escaped him. He could hear her breathing become rather erratic as if she was beginning to awaken. Opening his link he sent this thought to her, _'this is merely a dream. I am your fantasy here for your pleasure and only yours. You will let me do as I choose and you will do whatever I ask, is that clear?'_

In answer to his question she rolled onto her back and moaned lightly then mumbled, "my fantasy? Sess…shomaru…"

'_Sesshomaru? Isn't that the name the girl Rin called the White Lord?' _He thought to himself as a sinister grin spread over his features, _'so you also have a craving for the White Lord. I shall appease that craving to tonight.' _Slowly he approached the mat to an on looker it would've appeared that he was slowly gliding across the floor.

He noticed that her hair wasn't very long at all at least nowhere near as long as the wolf Youkai he had taken a few days ago…even now he could still taste her on his lips and feel her round supple bottom pressed firmly against his groin. Shivering slightly he dismissed those thoughts sure the Youkai was a treasured piece but he had been there and done that, there was no going back.

Turning his attention back to the sleeping form before him noticed her features were that of a goddess. Her face held a childish yet womanly definition to it, telling him that she had seen a lot in her years but never forgot the need to be free and to feel life as she lived it. Looking down he noticed a fan lying next to her; he immediately pushed it out of the way having know idea what it was used for but he was sure she wouldn't have any need for it at least for the next few hours.

Sitting back he removed his Haori allowing it to drop to the floor behind him. Reaching over he caressed her cheek and listened to her mumble incoherently to the human ear but he with his excellent hearing heard everything.

"Sesshomaru I want you, please take me now…please." She mumbled as she arched her back so that her breast that sat like to wonderful melons heaved up and down almost hypnotizing him.

Running his hand down her jaw line along her neck to rest on the crest between her two mounds he thought, _'I will be your Sesshomaru tonight.'_

Reaching down he untied the tie that held up his Hakama while using his free hand to slowly remove the thin piece of satin she was using as a cover.

* * *

**_Please visit Mediaminer (dot) org for the dirty version by clicking on the link on my profile page just click Chapter 20._**

* * *

Pushing himself off of her he opened his link once more; _'you will sleep now my mate.' _He said to her as he bent down to pick up his Hakama and Haori there was no need to put them back on he would be visiting the Girl Youkai whom slept only a few doors down then the 3 Ninjen women before the night was over.

Looking at him she tried to ask, "Sesshomaru where are you…" but was unable to finish since she felt an undeniable urge to sleep. With one final thought, _'I'm mated to Sesshomaru' _before she drifted off.

Walking out the door and down the darkened hallway Jouyoku thought, _'what a treat you would've been for the White Lord, to bad I got to you first.' _Looking at the door that separated him from the young Youkai girl he grinned slyly as he pushed on the door and entered closing it behind him.

**Until Next Time…**

* * *

**(Authors after thought**): Encase you were confused, Jouyoku now has the ability to manipulate a persons dreams and in doing this he can force them to see only what he wants them to see (ex: Kagura sees Sesshomaru when she's really being screwed by Jouyoku), but he has to catch them sleeping in order for it to work.

* * *

_**Dedication:**_

**Annichanalc…With out a doubt this chapter most definitely goes out to you. I hope you weren't too offended that you didn't get the other chapters but I wanted you to get all caught up before I gave you a chapter to call your own. I can't believe you actually reviewed every freaking chapter, Thanks a lot! I read your profile page…all I can say to that is "whoa!" You're such a proud hentai (lol)…Anyway thanks for joining the Jouyoku ban wagon and I hope this chapter didn't disappoint you**.

* * *

_**Acknowledgements:**_

**Inuqueen:** I didn't mean for it to be a tearjerker but I'm glad you liked it. Thanks for reviewing.

**Sailorgirl16:** Thank you for you continued reviews, and I hope you enjoyed this chappie.

**Harmstar:** Yeah, I feel sorry for the mutt to but you know what they say Karma is a bitch. As far as Ginta and Hokkaku (sp) they might make in appearance later. Thanks for your continued reviews.

**Azngirlchibi:** I really hadn't thought about Ayame killing Kouga, but now that you mention it that just might work…As far as them working it out, I don't know if that's really possible she is kinda…Jouyoku's mate, but hey I'll see.

**V.X.O:** After your review I actually went back and reread this chapter, I guess you were right it was a little emotional (sniffles). But most relationships or struggling relationships are. Just wait until I get to the love triangle your going to pull you hair out! Thanks for reviewing and stay tune.

**Shadow Dragon**: I know your probably throwing a tantrum right now, but it's not my fault I begged him not to I really did…h..he just wouldn't listen.

**Lttlemscrzy:** (bows) Thank you! You deserved the last chapter for making me laugh so think nothing of it. I have more cookies for you so don't worry just keep reading and reviewing and you'll get 'em my friend. Thanks again for you review!

**Batto-Jitsu**: Well if you read and understood this chapter I'm sure your aware the Sesshy is going to have some issues of his own to deal with and so will Rin, so as for mating if they can survive they probably will but I'm feeling like killing somebody I just haven't decided who yet. Just so you know everyone is fair game my friend. Kouga and Ayame…


	21. Melancholy

**A/N:** Hi all! Thanks for your wonderful reviews, as a matter of fact the reviews for this chapter are the second highest of the entire fic, thanks to all of you. I guess that means your ready for the new chapter. I know that some of you are wondering just what roll Kagura will play, and of course I already have a plan but I can't tell you…you'll just have to watch and see. I don't know who this chapter is going to be dedicated to, so lets hope that I'll figure it out by the end of this chapter. Anyway lets get on to the story.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of them! Nichio and Loi I haven't decided yet, but just in case…they're mine, and so is Jouyoku & Miebi Kokushi

* * *

**Chapter 21: Melancholy**

After what seemed like years the girls Sango, Rin, and Kagome finally exited Keade's hut. The guys Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Miroku were leaning up against the wooden fence seemingly enthralled in small talk and Kouga as heart broken as he was simply refused to leave the side of the hut. He figured since he couldn't go inside to talk to Ayame and she couldn't be around him maybe if he stayed close enough she would feel his aura and know that he was there for her. Other than that he really didn't know what to do.

Youkai law forbade him from pursuing her. Sure she was raped but it wasn't unheard of that a Youkai would rape a female that he had chosen to be his mate, but still it was something that rarely ever happened.

After finding out that the Youkai was in deed Jouyoku that raped Ayame the guys tried to think of any way possible that this could be reversed. Sure if you killed him then he could mate with Ayame, but it was deeper than that; her mind was already starting to deteriorate. A spiteful, hateful thing that spat venom with her words had replaced the Ayame that he knew and had once promised to mate. The Ayame he knew would have never said what she said to Kagome, the Ayame that he knew and had pushed away was gentle, understanding, patient and loving.

Refusing to leave his post against the wall of the hut Kouga watched as the demon slayer, the Miko-his lost obsession, and the Ninjen girl walked up to their waiting companions. He didn't need to be close to them to hear what was being said. With his sensitive hearing he could ear a whisper on the wind if he wanted to. Laying his head back against the wall he closed his eyes and listened to what was being said but he only did this after he silently prayed that Kami would show him a way to fix this, even if Ayame no longer wanted him.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" The girl Rin shouted as she threw herself at him wrapping her arms around his waist. Even though she had gotten older and had filled out physically her head barely stopped at his chest.

Looking down at the excited girl Sesshomaru reluctantly brought up a hand to pat her back in a partial embrace, "Rin you shouldn't be jumping around like that you could reopen your wounds."

"I know Milord, but you waited you didn't leave me." She said happily.

"No, Rin I didn't." He replied reluctantly. What he wanted to say was that he would never leave her again, and that he was sorry for letting his pride and ego get in the way, but he was Sesshomaru lord of the Western Lands he did not and would not say such trivial degrading things…he would show her instead.

Watching the two interact Inuyasha smirked, _'they sure are cozy' _he thought briefly as he turned his attention to the raven head beauty that was hobbling alongside Sango. Pushing himself up off the fence he walked up to them, "Oi, are you alright?" He asked while reaching for her.

Allowing him to take her arm in his she put the fakest biggest smile on her face that she could muster, "I'm fine! Why wouldn't I be?" Forgetting about the gash on her leg for a brief moment.

The guys all looked at one another as if they were giving each other a silent warning that nothing was to be said that would advise the girls that they knew or rather heard the conversation that took place with in the hut.

Figuring that he would let it go for now Inuyasha walked back towards fence with his arm around Kagome's waist. Leaning against it so that he was half sitting on it and half standing he pulled Kagome to him so that she was standing between his legs with her back pressed flush against him. Placing his hands around her waist he said to her, "Now stay here, I don't want you getting hurt again."

Blushing a little she nodded. Her mind was all over the place the things that Ayame had said to her…about her…it bothered her. She didn't know that the girl had held that much hostility towards her. Sure from the first time that her and Kouga had met he had claimed to love her and that she was going to be his mate. Maybe some part of him believed that she wanted the same thing but she honestly never did.

Looking around at her friends and her acquaintances she wondered, _'did they think that? Did Sango and Miroku think that I wanted to be with Kouga?' _Turning around a little so that she could look up into Inuyasha's face, _'did he…does he think that I want to be with Kouga? Is that why he's never told me he loves me? Is that why he refuses to take me as his mate?' _Feeling Inuyasha nuzzle her forehead she turned back around and tried to pay attention to what was being said by the others.

As much as she tried she couldn't really focus on them she hated anyone being mad at her, but to be judge in such a manner for something she didn't have anything to do with…well that just down right pissed her off, but more than that it hurt her to her core. Looking over at her best friend and the closest thing to a sister that she has ever had she smiled as she watched Miroku lean in slightly and place a chaste kiss on her cheek then interlace his fingers with hers.

"So did Keade tell you what's wrong with Ayame?" Miroku questioned trying to pretend that the Youkais hadn't already told him the situation.

Nodding reluctantly Sango stepped a little closer to the Monk hoping to find some kind of comfort. Lowering her head she mumbled, "S…she was r…raped."

"Raped? I don't understand why would that…" He was trying hard to play the part of one whom did not know anything, but he hated deceiving Sango like this after all she had just forgiven him, but he would rather play dumb then to let her find out the he along with the rest of them were eaves dropping on the whole conversation.

Looking around at the others then behind her at Kouga, Sango replied as tears came to her eyes, "he…Jouyoku…he did it."

Pulling her into his shoulder he kissed the top of her head, "how's she doing?"

"She's sleeping. After she blamed…" Not wanting the guys to know what had taken place she decided to say, "After she talked to Keade she fell back to sleep."

"Did the old lady say whether we could reverse this?" Kouga asked sullenly. His head still lay against the wall his eyes still closed.

"No, but we didn't really ask her." Kagome replied softly. She didn't know what had taken place or why Kouga was seated next to the hut, but her heart went out to him.

"The old lady, Miebi Kokushi said that the only way she knew of was simply a determent it wouldn't kill him." Miroku stated.

"Will you make me ask you what the reason is, Monk?" Sesshomaru stated coldly.

"Well…" Miroku started to say but was interrupted.

"She said the only way to make him stop chasing your woman…" Inuyasha was finding it hard to say. Just the thought was enough to make him blush. Gathering the courage he could he blurted, "You can mate with her."

The group was silent, varying degrees on red, burnt red, and tomato red clearly visible on each of their faces even the stoic white demon.

"Is that all"? Sesshomaru stated after taking a moment to register the information and blanking his features once more. He immediately turned to walk way wanting nothing more than to put distance between him and the idiotic bunch. Sure it made a lot of sense to him but he had to admit that hearing it even made him feel a small amount of embarrassment. "Rin!" He called with out looking back.

Releasing Sango the Monk yelled after him, "Sesshomaru, where are you going?"

Trying to ignore the Monk the stoic white demon kept walking with Rin close behind him.

"Sesshomaru do you think this is wise?" The Monk yelled as he came to a stop a few feet away from him.

Sparing a glance over his shoulder Sesshomaru stopped, "what are you trying to say Monk?"

"Don't you think that we would be a more formidable force against this Youkai if we stayed together?"

Turning half way towards the Monk and half way away from him the white Youkai responded, "Are you insinuating that I can not defeat this Youkai on my own?" Hoping that he was right since he was looking for a reason any reason to, as his brother would say, 'sharpen his claws on him.'

"Oi, Monk what in the hell are you stopping him for? Let his ass go!" Inuyasha shouted with out moving from where he was sitting.

Waving his hand at the Hanyou as if to shush him the Monk took a step towards the white lord, "I'm only thinking of the girl. He has already tried to take her once what if he comes back for her." Noticing the Youkai's scowl he took two steps back, "if…if he comes for her wouldn't it be better if there were 7 pairs of eyes watching her rather than 1?"

"Fuck, Miroku what are you doing?" Inuyasha yelled. He had never really had a problem with Sesshomaru outside of every time he tried to take his fang from him. Since then he just preferred if there was as much distance as possible between them. "Let his stuck up ass go where ever the hell it is he's going!"

Looking over at Inuyasha then back at the Monk Sesshomaru turned to face the Monk, but stopped when he felt a tug on his sleeve.

"Lord Sesshomaru, if we can…can we stay it's been so long since I've been around other women. Please if just for awhile." Rin begged, she understood exactly what the Monk was saying and she agreed with him but she also knew that the way to get her lord to agree to stay would take finesse not a stab at his manhood.

"Rin" Sesshomaru stated softly.

She had learned a few years back that crying would always get him to give her whatever she wanted so she fluttered her eyelashes just a little then allowed her eyes to swell up with tears but not fall. "Yes Milord?" She replied softly looking up at him. Once she was sure that he had seen them she turned her gaze towards her feet.

Stepping closer to her he lifted her chin so that she was looking at him. _'This woman…so beautiful, so innocent and she has know idea that she has me, a demon feared by all wrapped around her tiny little Ninjen finger.' _Lifting his hand slightly he brushed her cheek with his thumb, "Rin, you wish to stay here?"

Nodding slowly she said, "Only if you stay with me, Milord."

"Alright then, we'll stay but only until this Youkai is killed." He replied trying not to add any emotion into his words.

"Thank you Lord Sesshomaru." She said as she threw her arms around his waist hugging him, "you're so good to me." She added. She knew even though he never said it he loved to have his ego stroked.

"Fuck!" Inuyasha shouted as he jumped up almost knocking Kagome down. Grabbing onto her before she could do any damage he said, "come on, let's go home." He was pissed off because Sesshomaru decided to stay. It was like the Monk was saying he didn't think that they could handle Jouyoku alone and quite frankly that was like a slap across the face. The last person he wanted help from was his arrogant, stuck up, self-righteous bitch of brother. Huffing loudly he grabbed Kagome's arm and pulled her off in the direction of their home.

"Inuyasha, wait a minute." Kagome said trying to squirm her hand away from him.

"Shit, what now wench?" He said not really meaning to sound so harsh, but he wanted to talk to her, he wanted to spend sometime alone with her and he didn't want his brother with in a hundred feet of him.

Stopping she pulled her hand away from him, "give me a minute…just one minute okay? I just want to talk to Kouga for a minute."

"Kouga?"

"Yeah, Kouga…please trust me…all I need is one minute." She pleaded as she turned and half walked half hopped away headed in Kouga's direction.

Watching her go a part of him wanted to reach out and yank her back but that was the evil, selfish part. The other part understood even if he didn't want to. She was going to do what she had always done, she was going to pat him on the back and tell him it was going to be all right and that she was sorry for things she had nothing to do with. Unfortunately sorry and a pat on the back wasn't going to fix anything. He knew that if Kougas' Youkai really had chosen Ayame then no matter what, the pitiful wolf was doomed.

Kneeling next to the wolf Youkai Kagome watched him for a long-suffering moment with out saying anything. Her heart ached as she watched him silently beat himself up. What could she really say to him? Was there anything that she could say that would matter?

"Don't do that." Kouga said with out shifting his position. He knew she was staring at him, searching her huge heart for something sweet to say, something that she thought would ease his mind, but even she the Miko with the brilliant smile, sweetest voice, and heart warming words didn't know what to say to him.

"What am I doing?" She asked innocently.

"Don't look at me as if you pity me." He snapped. Sighing lightly he slouched a little lower before continuing in a softer tone, "I don't deserve your pity."

"Kouga don't blame yourself, okay."

Opening his eyes he slowly turned to face her, "why not? After all it is my fault."

"Don't say that. You couldn't have known that this was going to happen to her."

"Maybe, but if I hadn't lied maybe it could've been avoided."

Looking at him she couldn't help but wonder what he was lying about. In all the time that she had known him she couldn't remember ever catching him in one. "What are you talking about?"

Pulling his knees up he replied, "I lied about not remembering. I've always remembered." Hanging his head between his raised knees in shame he continued, "I promised her she would be my mate. I promised her that I would come back for her and then…" Turning to look at her, "I met you and I tried to forget the promise, I tried to forget her…I really did but it was always there, s…she was always there." Looking away quickly he wiped his eyes not wanting her to see his tears.

Hearing his heart wrenching confession and seeing the tears build up in his eyes she reached out to embrace him, to show him some kind of kindness but he pushed her away.

"Kagome don't…l" He said shrugging away from her, "just let me have this…I deserve this, it's honestly all that I deserve for what I've put her through."

She didn't know what to say. He was wallowing in his own self-pity; he was blaming himself when the only one that was to blame was Jouyoku. "Kouga please stop it. Sitting here blaming your self isn't going to fix anything. What we need to do right now is come up with a plan. Maybe we could put our heads together and figure out a way to help Ayame…to fix her…"

He knew she was going to say something along those lines so when he thought he had heard enough he interrupted her, "Inuyasha is getting impatient, y…you better go before he tries to ram his sword up my ass again."

Looking over at the silver haired Hanyou she was surprised he wasn't glaring at her he was patiently waiting which was something that he had never done especially when it came to Kouga. Smiling she said, "I guess you're right."

Standing up she brushed herself off while saying, "Kouga you don't have to go through this alone. You have friends here, and that includes Inuyasha. I know that he'll never tell you this but he's in your corner to." With out waiting for a reply she turned and walked away but stopped. Looking over her shoulder she gave him a brilliant smile, "why don't you come with us, I'm sure everyone will be at our house tonight anyway."

"Feh," could be heard in the distance but nothing more.

Smiling at the girl he responded, "For once I'm going to stay right where I belong." He then laid his head back against the wall of the hut and closed his eyes he wasn't going to leave Ayame even if it was too late for them to be together…maybe it wasn't too late for him to do the right thing even if he didn't know what that was.

* * *

**_Simonkal of Inuy_**

* * *

The walk back to their home was a silent one. Inuyasha didn't know what to say to her, and she didn't know what to say or not to say to him. It also didn't help that her mind was still befuddled with thoughts of all the hateful things Ayame had screamed at her earlier and the thought of Kouga. He seemed utterly defeated like he had simply given up.

"It's good to be home." Inuyasha said not realizing that she was lost in thought.

Snapping out of her self induce trance she walked around him and sat Indian style on the pillows that lined the floor in the sitting area.

He could tell that something was bothering her but he couldn't make him self ask her what was wrong since he wasn't sure if he really wanted to know, so instead he asked her, "do you want something to eat? I could fix you some ramen."

Smiling at him she nodded in a negative fashion.

"Feh, well guess what your going to eat some anyway." He replied as he grabbed her yellow bag and pulled a couple of bottles of water out so that he could boil it. Of course he wasn't a cook but he could boil water and pour it on ramen.

"Ayame…she said some really hateful things to me today. First she attacks me then she blames me for her being…r…raped." She wasn't planning on saying this it just kind of came out. After it was said she figured maybe she needed to talk about it, maybe he would listen and help her to understand why she would blame her for something like that.

"She said that she despises me and everything I stand for. She said that I took Kouga from her, that you…" The last words caused her to choke as her eyes started to tear up. Wiping her eyes before they could fall she continued, "She insinuated that I wasn't happy with you…that I needed more."

Leaning over the fire that he had started he smelled the beginning of her tears as the last of her words filtered into his brain, "damn she's crying." He mumbled. Turning to face her he replied, "Ayame just not feeling good is all, so don't let what she said get to you." He wasn't trying to be short with her he just didn't want to talk about this he had already heard the whole thing and had dealt with it in his own way.

"D…do you think that I…I lead Kouga on?" She asked in a voice just above a whisper.

He heard her, but he didn't know how to answer that. Sure he thought she lead Kouga on. All the times she 'sat' him just to let Kouga get away. All the kind words and thank you's she said to him when he happened to show up during a battle. Hell she acted like he couldn't have killed the demons with out Kougas' help when the truth was that the mutt did nothing but get in the way. She practically embarrassed him every time the he was around…by sitting him, but he wasn't going to tell her that, "Kagome…"

'_Why isn't he answering me? That look on his face…don't tell me…' _she thought to herself. "You agree with her don't you? Y…you think that it's my fault. You think that I wanted Kouga." Standing she walked towards the door.

Jumping up he dashed towards her, "where are you going?" He said as he grabbed her arm turning her around to face him.

Bursting into tears she yelled, "you couldn't even answer me! You think…no, you believe that I lead Kouga on! You probably think that I want him! After all the times I cried over you, all the times you ran after Kikyo I still stayed by your side…I believed in you! When you transformed and went on a killing rampage I…me" she said pointing at her chest, "I was the only one that still had full trust in you and you don't have enough faith in me to know…you know it's not even that…" Pulling her arm away from him she finished, "you don't believe in me."

"Kagome don't do this you're just upset about Ayame and Kouga." Inuyasha said softly while reaching for her again. "Just go lay down and I'll bring your ramen into you, okay?"

"Don't touch me!" She screamed tears running down her face as she jerked away from him again.

Stepping back he stared at her with a look of disbelief on his face. _'What is she saying? Kagome…' _He could feel the pain radiating off of her, he could see the confusion in her eyes marring her beautiful features and he had heard her words everyone of them but only the last ones stood out, _'Don't touch me!' _

All at once everything came back to her the pain she dealt with every time he ran behind Kikyo, the emotional turmoil he put her through just not knowing how he felt about her. The times he ignored her, and treated her like she was nothing to him when she hadn't done anything to him. All the times she cried herself to sleep wanting nothing more than for him to acknowledge her. Through all that she still had faith in him. She didn't have to be here she could be in her world with electricity, running water and soft plush mattresses, but no she was here in this Kami forsaken place running behind him. "I can't do this…I can't…just…just leave me alone!" She screamed as she ran out the door with tears streaming down her face.

**Until Next time…**

* * *

**Dedication: _I had to dedicate this chappie to two new reviewers because and for the simple fact that their reviews really hit home with two things that have been annoying the hell out of me, but I haven't said anything about it thus far. To my readers that review every chapter, please understand I need to say this…and this has nothing to do with you guys, for you all I have nothing but love…_**

**Ang:** _Thank you so much for your review. Flames don't really upset me, it's the people that read my fic and are too freaking lazy to click the submit review button and let me know what they thought about what they just read. I mean really, I don't pull this out of my ass. It takes a lot of my personal time, thought and well scheduled planning so a little appreciation would be nice. Sorry about that, your review just really hit home. I, in know way direct that comment towards you or any of the others that have reviewed and continue to review my fic, as a matter of fact it's because of you guys that I keep writing other wise I would've stopped a while ago. Thanks again and I hope to see more reviews from you. _

**Inugirl27K:** _Finally somebody understands! You don't know how good it felt to read your review. Hell I know my grammar is bad, but damn it to hell it's not written in Latin! As far as I'm concerned the few that review **just** to tell me how I put comma's where they shouldn't be or that I have one too many run on sentences or used 'Know' when I should have used 'No' can just kiss my naturally rose smelling ass for all I care. I don't need English teachers reading my fic, I need the true lovers of Inuyasha and people with an imaginations…I need people like you, so thank you my new friend I can only hope that this won't be the last time I hear from you. As far as what roll Kagura will play…use your imagination and the most horrible obscene thing you can come up with, that will probably be what happens. As for the outcome, I'm actually just as torn as you are! Thanks again for your review!

* * *

_

**Acknowledgements:**

**Fluffywuffy: **Thank you for your review! I'll see about not letting Jouyoku get to Sango and Kagome, but honestly when he has his mind set on something there's really no way to stop him

**Batto-Jitsu: **You my friend totally and with out a doubt deserved this chappie and I had every intention to dedicate it to you, but I had to vent, I had to get that out of my system. So what I'm going to do is dedicate the next chappie to you. So you already know a head of time, the next chapter is yours! By the way I love Hot Chocolate!

**Azngirlchibi**: (squints eyes) It's in his nature to do what he do…I can't really stop him, but I think from here on out he might keep his eyes on the prize (winks). Unless he comes across another sweet treat he can't pass up. Thanks for you continued reviews!

**Lonely One: **Thank you for you review!

**RubyAngel: **Thanks for reviewing and I hope you'll continue to review, but don't feel sorry for her…yet! (Grins)

**Lttlemscrzy**: "Did you catch him?"…Hey I kind of like Kagura to, but I also liked Ayame. Put it like this would you have rather he took Rin or Sango? (Smirks) I'm joking with you, there was no way to avoid Kagura being taken she has a nice little roll to play that will be unfolding shortly so stay tune my friend.

**FantasyLady**: Welcome back my friend and thanks for your awesome review!

**Sesshyswoman:** You have no idea my friend, none at all!

**Inuqueen: **Thank you, thank you, thank you!

**Harmsstar: **I agree with you all the way in regards to Kanna. That's why I couldn't write it. But there was no way in hell that Jouyoku was going to just leave with out taking her to. Thank you my friend, and I always get excited when I see a review from you!

**Shadow Dragon**: Have you no pity? (lol) It's almost time, just bare with me a little longer and you shall have you wish…but only after…(heartbreak)

**BigBlackWoman**: (confused) Um' Sailorgir16…what have you done? Why did you change your pen name? I read your fic and "whoa" girl you through me straight out into left field with that one, but it was good real good.

**Kamira**: I think that has to be the shortest review you have ever left me. Thanks for sticking with me my friend you are truly one to be treasured.


	22. Heartbreak: Part 1Turmoil

**A/N: **I wasn't planning on updating so soon but since you guys gave such wonderful reviews and actually topped the reviews for the last chapter making this chappie the highest reviewed chapter of this fic,I figured I'd give you guys this chapter early. For all of you who begged for Inuyasha and Kagome to express their feelings…well here's the beginning of the end. And don't point your fingers at me you asked for it. I tried to spare you guys, I really did…(I know I'm crazy, evil, hateful all that good stuff)…I tried to leave things nice and calm but no you wanted them to express their feelings, I still don't know why but anyway here's the beginning to an undesirable end. Or am I bluffing? (Winks) For those of you that are reading_ 'Truth & Consequences'_, I know you want to know if Miroku is really dead, well he…I mean sorry but…(grins) the chappie will be up this weekend!

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of them! Nichio and Loi I haven't decided yet, but just in case…they're mine, and so is Jouyoku & Miebi Kokushi

* * *

**Chapter 22: Heartbreak (Part 1) - Turmoil**

He stood there for a moment in a state of astonishment. Her last words echoing like a mantra in his head, _'don't touch me! I can't do this…I can't…just…just leave me alone!' _What did she mean by that? She had never spoken to him in such a manner. Her words they carved a deep hole into his chest bringing back all the hateful memories that she had helped him bury so long ago.

All the times he was shunned and ran out of villages when all he wanted was something to eat. Beaten with sticks and hit with rocks because he was a half-breed. Chased by full-grown demons because he was half of what they were and half of what they despised. The girl he wanted to play with but couldn't because her father had said that he wasn't good enough. His only living relative hated and despised him for something he had no choice in. They all came flooding back like a ferocious river ripping away at his ego his pride everything that made him the man he was today.

His muscles tensed, his jaws locked and his knuckles cracked as he watched her disappear from sight, _'she lied' _his Youkai hissed to him. _'She said she wouldn't leave us! Look at her now, running away from us from you…like we're some kind of beast!' _Shaking his head he tried to quiet the angry spiteful part of him that hated everything and everyone. Just like his human side his Youkai hated rejection. His human side would rather sulk alone when rejected, but his Youkai side wanted nothing more than to sink his claws into that which had caused him the pain.

Gripping the hilt of his Tetesuiga he grimaced as he tried to calm his Youkai, _'Shut up! Regardless of what she's said she doesn't mean it. She's…she's our mate…she's hurting!' _

His Youkai growled harshly, _'mate hurt Youkai!' _

Staggering on to the porch as if he had just been sucker punched in his gut he whispered, "yeah, I know."

He wanted to run after her but how could he she had just treated him just like the villagers did when he was younger. Had he been mistaken all this time? _'But her tears they were real weren't they? She comes back to me every time she goes back to her time and she really doesn't have to, she tries to clean and bandage my wounds even though she knows they'll heal on their own'_ he thought briefly as his own thoughts were shoved aside be the one phrase that started this whole thing,_ 'Don't touch me!' _Her screaming voice in his head carved an even deeper hole in his heart ramming against the door of his soul. Falling to his knees he dug his claws into the porch he had spent hours building for her, leaving deep gashes in the wood.

The pain he felt at this moment was unlike anything he had ever felt before. It was akin to the time Sesshomaru had punched a hole through his stomach, except this time it was Kagome who had punched a hole through his chest and instead of removing her hand she kept squeezing at his heart twisting and turning it slowly almost roughly with in her tight small fist. The Agony of it all was utterly unbearable.

"K…Kagome…" he mumbled as he clutched the front of his Haori and staggered back to his feet.

The pain, his fear of rejection, his inability to fathom the thought of her not wanting him, not being able to touch her, hold her, see her smile, hear her voice it was too much. Stepping back away from reality and into his mind his eyes flashed red then back to gold as he tried to loose himself with in himself.

Before he knew it his body was moving seemingly gliding of it's own accord. The faster he ran the closer the smell of salt and tears came to him, but he didn't care his pain the pain that she had inflicted on him with her words was a formidable foe.

* * *

**_Simonkal of Inuy_**

* * *

He stood at the edge of the clearing watching Rin talk with the Demon Slayer about things that he found no interest in. If she hadn't voiced her interest in staying he would never have even considered staying here. However perhaps she was right. It was true that she really hadn't been in contact with any females her age or otherwise.

He remembered when she started to bleed monthly he had to take her to a human village and demand that the elder female explain to her what was happening to her. He remembered the girl running into his room that morning followed by the overwhelming smell of her blood. Immediately he thought that she had been attacked but after closer scrutiny of the scent he knew it wasn't a wound that was inflicted on her.

The old women told her that she was now a woman and very capable of birthing a child should she feel the need to. The obnoxious woman even went as far as suggesting that she marry her grand son if she had no other suitors. He had to admit just like when he first heard this statement from the old lady even now it still made his skin burn with fury. He couldn't tolerate the thought of Rin being with anyone but him. _'Maybe when all this is over I'll talk to her see if she wants to become my mate.' _He thought to him self.

Hearing his name in the distance being said by the demon slayer to Rin he focused on their conversation.

After Kagome and Inuyasha left they decided that they would stay here a little longer in order to give the two some much needed time alone. Her and Rin had been simply sitting in grass enjoying the warm spring day. Talking about trivial things, but things just the same. "Rin, so tell me…you and Sesshomaru, are you a couple?"

"A couple?"

"Yeah, a couple?" Sango responded unwilling to believe that the girl did not know what she was talking about.

"---" Was Rin's response. She didn't know what a couple was the only thing she knew about was husband and wife like her parents were and most of the people that lived in her village before the wolves came and attacked.

Looking over at the girl Sango smiled, "okay then tell me? Do you like Sesshomaru?"

"Of course, he's Milord and he takes really good care of me."

"No Rin I don't mean like that. It's more like Inuyasha and Kagome or me and Miroku. Do you like him like that?"

Blushing the girl replied, "Like Kagome likes Inuyasha?" Turning around she looked at her lord who appeared to be asleep while standing up since his eyes were closed and he was leaning back against a tree with his arms folded across his chest. _'He's so handsome. Of course I like him like that but look at me… He could have anyone he wants why would he even consider liking me like that? I'm just happy he still allows me to travel with him.' _Turning back around so that she was facing Sango she stated, "Lord Sesshomaru is the most kindest and gentle Youkai I know, and I'm only happy that I had a chance to meet him in this life time.

"That's a wonderful thing for you to say Rin." Sango could tell that she wanted to say more but didn't dare. She didn't know if it was because Sesshomaru was a few feet away or because she wasn't sure of his feelings for her, but she knew that there was more to the story. Reaching over she hugged the girl and whispered, "You to would make a very cute couple."

Blushing Rin pulled away from her. _'What does she mean by that? How could we, Lord Sesshomaru has always said that Demons and human weren't meant to be together at least that always how he acted, especially when it came to the Miko and his brother.'_

Sensing the girls rising anxiety Sesshomaru called, "Rin!" Knowing that with out a doubt she would be there with in a few seconds.

Hearing him she excused herself and ran to him, "Yes, Lord Sesshomaru?"

Looking down at her she questioned, "is every thing okay?"

How was she supposed to answer that? Did she dare tell him what her and Sango were talking about? Intertwining her fingers she fidgeted as she looked off in every direction except at him.

He would've openly laughed at the girls antics had he been someone else. She was nervous. Sure he had heard the conversation she just had with Sango including what was whispered, but he didn't think that it would've had this kind of effect on her. "Rin is there something you would like to ask me about?"

Finally looking up at him she blushed a little then turned away. _'Should I ask him? Will he answer me? Does it even matter? I'm human he's Youkai he would never even consider that would he?' _Never really being one to be shy in front of Sesshomaru she decided that she would test her luck after all the worst he could say was what she already knew. "Lord Sesshomaru, can a…" She started then stopped. Taking a deep breath she tried again, "Lord Sesshomaru, can a demon and human marry?"

Sure he had heard her just find, but whether he believed what he had just heard was a different story. He heard her voice in his head over and over, _'can a demon and human marry?' _Sure it was possible after all didn't his father marry Inuyashas' mother? So sure it was possible even if it really wasn't something that was looked upon as good or accepted in the Youkai world. "Rin I suppose they could." He answered quietly with out looking away from the girl.

Hearing his answer her hopes began to soar. If that was possible then could it also be possible that she and Sesshomaru was a couple. Was it possible or was that just another one of her crazy fantasies another one of the fairytales her mother had told her when she was just a child. Not wanting to push her luck but unable to let this chance pass she whispered, "a…re…are we a c…couple…couple?"

He couldn't help the small smile that graced his handsome features. She was asking him if they were a couple. Did she even know what a couple was. That would mean that he would be courting her, and to be quite honest he was well past the courting stage with her. After all they did live under the same roof, he protected her, fed her, and saw to her well-being. If he was to answer that honestly he would've said, 'no we're not a couple we're practically mates with out the sex part,' but he would never embarrass in such away. "Rin do you know what a couple is?"

Nodding in a positive fashion she replied shyly, "like Inuyasha and Kagome."

He had to admit his baka brother did seem to be courting the Miko for quite some time now and their relationship did seem like a strong one so maybe that was a good example. "Come with me," he stated as he turned and walked a little further away from the Monk and demon slayer. He wanted to be out of their eyesight and hearing range. Once he was sure that he had put enough distance between them he turned to face the young woman that had quietly followed him.

"Milord, did I do or say something wrong?" The girl inquired.

Sitting down on a boulder that lined the clearing he reached out and pulled her a little closer to him. "Of course not, Rin. I just want to make sure you understand just what you're asking me." Picking her up as if she was once again a child he sat her in his lap. "If you and I were a couple it would mean that you wanted to stay with me forever, which in return would mean that you and I would become mates and by doing that you would be agreeing to bare my pups…"

"Pups?" She questioned cutting him off.

"For Inu Youkai such as myself, it's pups but for humans it babies. I…If you and I were to mate, Rin…it would be Hanyou pups like my brother. Do you understand?" He asked.

"Yes I think so. So does this mean were a couple?"

He blushed; the girls' innocence was a force to be reckoned with. Did she really not understand what it was that she was doing to him, what it was that she was asking of him? "Rin, is that what you want?"

After taking a minute to think about it she replied, "well…I do want to be with you forever and I do want babies I mean pups and I don't care if they're Hanyou as long as they're ours. Besides Inuyasha is a Hanyou and he's just as strong as you, don't you think?"

The part about Inuyasha being just as strong as him really didn't sit well with him, but regardless of how he tried to deny it for a Hanyou his brothers' strength was immeasurable.

He watched her lips moved as her words filtered into his brain clouding up his senses, he couldn't believe this was the young girl he had saved years ago. He couldn't believe they were sitting here having a conversation about mating and pups. Reaching up he gently rested his hand under her chin and pulled her to him. Closing the distance between them he gently kissed her lips. It was soft, sweet, innocent and all too inviting.

Feeling his lips on hers she realized now more than ever that the cold looking stoic demon that she had followed for years was anything but what he appeared on the outside. As soon as she felt him pull his lips away she opened her eyes, which she wasn't aware she had closed. Gazing up at him she asked, "So if…we were a couple then that means that I could sit in your lap like this when ever I want to?"

"Yes Rin, it does."

"Does it also mean that you'll kiss me like that more often?"

"It means that we can kiss each other, Rin. Whenever we want to?" He replied.

Hearing his answer she smiled, "yes I want to be a couple with you and live with you forever and have your little Hanyou pups!"

"Good" he replied with a smile, "because I would like that as well."

Jumping up so that she was kneeling in his lap she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. She had no idea what she was doing so she allowed him to take over. His lips were warm on hers as she felt his tongue graze the lining of her lips. Parting her lips slightly she allowed a sigh to escape while he took advantage of this and slipped his tongue into her mouth. Following his lead she allowed their tongues to dance against one another reveling in the feel of the others mouth, and arms.

"Sesshomaru!"

Hearing his name called he pulled away from Rin whom was so enthralled in the kiss that her lips were still pouted in a kiss me fashion with her eyes still closed. He looked around the clearing but he didn't see anyone. Sniffing the air he grimaced, _'what in the hell is she doing here and why is she calling me?' _"Rin." He said quietly as he stood up with her in his arms. Glancing down at her to make sure she had snapped out of her self induced state or rather the state he had placed her in.

"Lord Sesshomaru, what's wrong?" She questioned.

After standing her up next him he took her hand in his own as he stated calmly, "nothing for you to worry about, now come on lets go back to the others." Walking back into the clearing he heard her screaming at the Monk and Demon Slayer.

"Where is he? I know he's here, if you lie to me I'll rip this damn place apart! Or have you forgotten just how much damage I'm capable of?"

Coming to a stop at the edge of the clearing with Rin standing beside him, Sesshomaru frowned as a peculiar scent hit him, "Kagura?"

Hearing his voice she swung around to face him her face once filled with anxiety and rage now filled with love and want, "My love? Why did you not return for me?"

Taking a step back the only thing that registered in Rins mind was the fact that this Youkai known only to her as Kagura the women that kidnapped her once before and had also seemed to have an interest in her Lord just called him, 'my love'. What did she mean by that? Did she want him to be her husband? Did she want to have his pups? How was she going to compete with her? She was a Youkai and she was beautiful she had always been beautiful.

Looking at Kagura from head to toe and back again she turned her attention to herself and to what she wore. Glancing up at Sesshomaru she realized at that moment just how small she was compared to him. She looked like his daughter; she looked like a child at best. Gently pulling her hand away from him she took another step back.

Glaring at the women in front of him he wondered what had brought her here and just why in the hell was she shouting his name as if they were anything other than acquaintances…more so enemies. Just what in the hell was she talking about and why did she smell like that beast that raped the wolf Youkai, Ayame?

* * *

**_Simonkal of Inuy_**

* * *

The harder and the faster she ran the more tears came to her eyes. The voices they wouldn't stop, like a broken recording she heard Ayames' voice, ' I despise you and everything you stand for! You weren't happy with your Hanyou so you came after Kouga!' She heard Kikyo, 'you're a mere copy of me, child!' She saw Kougas' broken state of mind and once again Ayames' slanderous words came flooding back to her, 'it's your fault he…he raped me!' Falling to her knees she screamed, "noooo!" as she through her hands up to cover her face wanting nothing more than to hide her self from the world around her.

Pulling herself back to her feet she looked around her quickly and started running again, she didn't know where she was going but she knew she wanted to get as far as she could away from this place these people…Inuyasha.

The look he gave her it was so disapproving it was as if he blamed her for everything that happened. It was as if he finalized everything that Ayame said. How could he…didn't he know, hadn't he always known that she would have never wanted to be with anyone but him? Why would he judge her like that? When did this happen? When had he lost faith in her? Or was she just being stupid was she just putting too much thought into this?

'_What are you doing?'_

Stopping she looked around her, but she didn't see anyone. Wiping her eyes with the back of her hand she started to slowly walk again but heard something move in the bushes a few feet from her, "who's there?" She screamed. Her temper slowly rising, she was tired of this. Everyday it was something else, another fight another demon after the jewel. She was angry at everything and everyone…Ayame, Kouga, Inuyasha and especially that pathetic excuse for a demon, Jouyoku.

"Come out now or I'll purify your ass, do you hear me!" She screamed as her body started to glow bright pink from the Miko energy that flowed angrily through her veins screaming to be released.

'_Where were you running off to in such a rush?'_

Hearing this she angrily released the energy blast into the bushes around her while screaming, "Shut up! Just shut…up!"

The bushes disintegrated leaving nothing but ashes blowing in the wind.

Seeing this she stumbled backwards. _'Oh my god, I'm…I'm going crazy! I'm hearing things what's happening to me?'_ She questioned herself.

Falling to her knees at the base of a tree, she tried to get control of herself. Emotionally, and physically she was drained and the power burst she had just released wasn't doing anything to help the situation.

All at once it seemed like all the trees moved around her. She tried to focus in on one specific area that she thought the sound was coming from but it seemed like it was coming from everywhere and nowhere at once. Physically fatigued and mentally defeated she whispered, "If you're coming for me please let's get this over with," as tears returned to her eyes and her head lowered.

**Until Next time…if you want that update soon you know what to do...REVIEW!**

_**Authors After thought**—Before you send me any reviews about Kagura not flipping out like Ayame did, remember her mind believes it was Sesshomaru but trust me before it's all said and done…all hell will break loose!

* * *

_

**Dedication:**

_**Batto-Jitsu:** (smiles) so you had to repeat it word for word, eh? Well I have to say reading it in your review made me laugh, but honestly I really feel that way, rose smelling and all. My friend, drama doesn't begin to describe what's going to happen in the next chapter, but I guess you already have an idea about that, don't you? Thank you so very much for all of your very candid reviews and I hope that this chapter did not disappoint you.

* * *

_

**Acknowledgements:**

**Kamira: **Yes, yes they do! They will send me a review…one review just to tell me something stupid and I'll never hear from them again. Not only that but their review doesn't even say anything else about the fic. Well try not to work too hard and thanks for your continued reviews!

**BigBlackWoman: **Sailorgirl, I can't get use to that name! Man it's kind of out there don't you think? Anyway as long as it's still you I guess I can try…Thanks for your review and I look forward to hearing more from the BigBlackWoman.

**Wickedgal: **Thank you so very much! And I like you fic as well…

**Linda01:** (lol) If only you knew (giggles)! Thanks for the review! 

**Lttlemscrzy**: you are so crazy! Well this chapter should have answered a couple of your questions and gave you hints about others, so I guess you'll just need to wait for the next chappie…hehehehe!

**Yayimageek: -**Bows- Arrigato my friend. Whenever it comes to relationships, well my relationships they've always been dramatic and emotional. I'm just really glad that you're enjoying this fic as much as I'm enjoying writing it.

**Azngirlchibi: **I like Kagura to I always have, but in every war there are casualties. I think your going to like her roll…I really think you will, unless I'm wrong about you. Thanks for reviewing!

**Shadow Dragon**: Well here's part of your answer, well part 1 at least. Do you still want them to express their feelings? I mean it's not too late I could stop them, that is if you really want me to. (Grins)

**Inuyasha'swife15:** For the love of Kami, where have you been hiding? Don't be mad at your mom, she probably has a reason for doing what she's doing and besides you only get one so cherish her, other than that thanks for the update and it's great hearing from you again!

**Fluffywuffy:** I'm fine just needed sometime to vent and I did that with the last chappie, but thanks for your well wishes. I hope you enjoyed this chappie, and thanks for your wonderful review!

**Inuqueen:** Thanks for your review!

**RmGuccione: **Thank you, Thank you, Thank you! 1st you read and reviewed almost every chappie then you go and leave me one of the most meaningful reviews I've ever received. Thank you. I'm so happy that you appreciate my method or writing in this fic. For you reviews on the previous chapters and especially this review the next chappie will definitely be going out to you, my new friend! Thank you so much, again Thank you!

**Sesshyswoman:** Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!

**Kogakun:** (smiles) Thank you for your continued reviews!

**FantasyLady:** -Bows-Thank you with lots of chocolate and whip cream!

**A Tainted Rose: **Thank you for your review! I really glad you enjoyed I hope to read continued reviews from you.

**Demonssjfreak:** Well you know it's not all Inuyasha's fault, Kagome could be pretty thick headed and childish to. Thanks for your review and I'm glad you like the fic!

**Karin84c:** Hooked, huh? (snickers) So did I work it? Did you like it? Thanks for your review and I hope you continue to read.

**Harmsstar:** exactly what mutts are you talking about? But your right, you can't teach and old dog new tricks! Or can you? Thanks for your review!

**Hanyoumiko990:** Your review made it just in time! I'm glad you really like this fic because I thoroughly enjoy writing it! I hope you continue to review and thanks!


	23. Heartbreak Part 2 Justification

**A/N: **I wanted to get this posted, because honestly I don't know when I'll be able to update another chapter. First I'm not feeling very well at all so I wrote this while suffering through a terrible head cold. Second I live in Florida and right now there's a Hurricane by the name of Wilma making her way directly at my hometown, so needless to say I'll be with out power for 3 or 4 days maybe more. A lot of you had questions about Kagura well there's some hints in this chapter about her realizing the truth but the big scene will take place in the next Chapter: **Heartbreak Part 3 - Remedies** (the title might change). So bear with me, and if I made any mistakes I apologize I'm not really thinking clearly at this moment, but I assure you as soon as I am feeling better this chapter will be edited. Thank you all for your wonderful reviews which are the second highest of the fic, awesome work guys! If your looking for a different type of fic to read in your spare time check out **Wickedgal 'His Life Her Death'**. Remember these characters are OOC! And please don't forget to **Review!

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of them! Nichio and Loi I haven't decided yet, but just in case…they're mine, and so is Jouyoku & Miebi Kokushi

* * *

**Chapter 23: Heartbreak (part 2) - Justification**

Running up to him she threw her arms around his neck as she leaned up on her toes and placed a soft long kiss on his lips.

He flinched and pulled his head back, away from her as he looked down his nose at her, but he said nothing.

Looking around him she noticed Rin standing behind him with a look somewhere between disgust and pity on her face. Looking back at Sesshomaru she laid her head in the center of his chest while bringing her arms down so that they were loosely draped around his waist as she sighed believing that she had finally been reunited with her love.

Still Sesshomaru said nothing and didn't move a muscle. It was almost as if he was frozen where he stood.

"I understand now my love. You left because you needed to tend to her." Kagura stated with a soft nod in Rins direction, "I know she's like a daughter to you so she'll be like a daughter to me as well. Together we'll take such good care of her, and maybe if you want we could have some of our own. That would be nice wouldn't it?" She finished sounding motherly.

Standing off to the side Miroku and Sango stood gaping at the scene in front of them. "What in the hell…" Miroku stated unable to make him self look away.

"Did she just call him her love?" Sango asked. She couldn't believe what she was seeing; Kagura was acting like she and Sesshomaru were in some kind of relationship. "Did s…she j…just kiss him?"

"Uhm, yes and yes." The Monk responded wishing the Inuyasha were there because he knew he would have something so sarcastic to say that it would surely ruin this already rather disturbing moment.

Hearing the Youkai's plans Rin took another step away. She was confused. Why was this woman hugging on Sesshomaru like he belonged with her? Why was she saying that they would take care of her? Her Lord did a good job of that on his own. Why did she kiss him? While that last thought ran through her mind her eyes misted up with tears and a wale almost escaped her lips, but she slapped the back of her hand over her mouth before it could escape. She wanted to run and hide, she wanted to run up and pull the Youkai bitch off of her Sesshomaru, but she couldn't how could she…she was merely a child compared to her.

Smelling Rins tears he snapped out of his state of bewilderment. He didn't know why Kagura was acting like this or why she would think that she could just embrace him as if their together of sorts, but he had to stop her. What she was doing, and what she had said he knew it hurt Rin…he could smell the spike in her scent and the smell of her tears. Placing his hands between his body and Kagura he pushed her away.

Stunned by his action Kagura tried to regain her balance, "my love…"

"Cut the shit Kagura, what's the meaning of this?" Sesshomaru stated coldly. He had never been one to use foul language but as of lately nothing had been as it was.

Smiling up at him she ignored his question thinking that surely he must have been joking. Walking up to the girl practically hiding behind Sesshomaru she knelt down as if she was kneeling in front of a child. "Hello Rin." She said in a soft motherly tone of voice as she reached out and grabbed the girls' arm pulling her to her.

Immediately Rin pulled her hand away but Kagura was too fast before she knew what happened she was being held in a tight embrace. Unable to hold her tears back or contain her emotions Rin screamed, "don't ever touch me!" as she swung her hand aimlessly slapping the Youkai hard across the face.

Stunned by the girls' antics Kagura prepared her hand to slap her back but stopped when she felt a hand on the back of her neck.

"Do it and I'll snap your neck in two." Sesshomaru stated so coldly that it caused everyone present to shudder slightly. Tightening his hand on her neck and tugged just enough, causing her to fly back landing on her back a few feet away from the Monk and the Demon Slayer.

"Oh, damn." The monk whispered as he took a step back and over to the side trying to distance himself from the wind sorceress. Reaching out he grabbed on to a stunned Sango and dragged her over to him.

"How dare you!" Kagura screamed as she got back to her feet. Straightening out her Kimono she glared at him as he whispered something to the girl Rin. "Sesshomaru, what is your problem? You can't just treat your mate like this and because of some human child? She needs to be taught to respect her elders!"

This got Sesshomaru's attention.

Standing straight up he couldn't believe what he had just heard. _'Did she just call herself my mate?' _He thought to himself as he noticed Rin step away from him. Grimacing he stated, "What kind of nonsense are you speaking?"

Sashaying up to him she tried to reach out and grasp his outer robe but he knocked her hands a side. Stepping back she looked at him as confusion started to mar her features. Trying to push the ugly thoughts aside that told her that something wasn't right, that she didn't feel connected to him she forced a half smile half frown, "so you will deny me?"

Becoming rather irritated with her he stepped back grasping Rins shoulder in one motion as he turned to walk away. _'Leave now Kagura I do not wish to embarrass you any further.' _He thought.

At the sight of his back the feeling of rejection hit her like a boulder falling on an ant. Quickly looking from side to side as if she was looking for someone she felt her insides quake. _'He's denying me…after everything that we did…he marked me and now he will deny me…he'll treat me as if I'm some kind of whore!' _She thought viciously. Unable to control herself she ran after him, "you will not deny me!" She screamed as she reached out to grab him but was met by his hand wrapped around her throat.

"Kagura, I will only say this once. I do not know of what you speak." He stated calmly. Releasing his hold on her he continued, "You try my patience, woman."

Looking at him she started to have a flashback of the night before. His hands on her breast, his lips on her nipples the feel of him deep inside of her, the feeling it gave her as he plunged deeper and deeper over and over. His eyes…in her head she saw gold then a flash of magenta. Shaking her head she thought to her self, _'magenta? his eyes their golden, like the sun or the moon on a…' _Looking up at Sesshomaru she shook her head dismissing those thoughts, "I will not be ignored, do you hear me?"

"Kagura go back to where ever it is you've been hiding, there's nothing here for you." He wasn't sure just how much more he could tolerate from this woman. The only reason he hadn't already ripped into her was because he could smell the scent of the Youkai Jouyoku all over her so he knew that whatever was going on here, had something to do with him.

Turning away he wanted nothing more than to put distance between him and this woman. Although he wanted to know, he also knew he didn't have time to stay and figure it out. The things that she was saying were upsetting Rin and she was his first priority.

She couldn't believe that he was treating her…his mate in such a fashion. Running up to him she grabbed on to the back of his robe as she fell to her knees holding a fist full of the material tightly in her fist as if that would stop him from walking away from her, "how can you treat me like this? I'm your mate, you and me…we…"

Standing off to the side Sango and Miroku watched the scene like it was a tennis match.

"Oh this is so good." The Monk whispered while rubbing his plams together. You would've thought that he had just eaten the most delectable piece of pie and was waiting on another slice. When in actuality this was being brought on by the sight of Sesshomaru of all people trapped in a love triangle, _'Inuyasha where are you?' _He thought as a chuckle escaped his lips.

"Miroku, stop it! This isn't funny! Look at her, why would she be saying she's Sesshomaru's mate if she really didn't think she was." Sango stated urgently but she herself was unable to pull her eyes away from the living soap opera.

Turning abruptly Sesshomaru hissed, "I'm tai-youkai do you really believe that I would even entertain the thought of having someone as despicable as yourself for a mate?" He knew his words were harsh but he had tried more than once already to get her to leave him alone.

The wind sorceress looked up at him as if he had just lost his mind. What was he talking about didn't he mark her, hadn't she kissed him below the belt? How could he forget that? How could he pretend that he didn't remember? _'He marked me…' _believing that she had proof of their mating she smirked, "in the eyes of a blind Youkai this would prove that you're my mate." She snapped as she reached up and pulled back the collar of her inner Kimono revealing the bite mark."

"Woman you are insufferable!" The white lord snapped paying no attention to the marks, "you are mated Kagura, but not to me!"

* * *

**_Simonkal of Inuy_**

* * *

She sat there for what seemed like hours and nothing happened. She wanted who ever or what ever it was to show it's self, but still nothing happened.

She felt betrayed by her one true love, belittled by Ayame and hunted by the demon Jouyoku she wanted to run to the well that she was sure would take her home to the safety of her mothers' home…her childhood home, but she couldn't make herself get up…she couldn't make herself leave him.

Even though he wasn't here with her she could still feel his presence all around her like a warm blanket. _'Maybe that's why even though I know I should go I can't, because when I'm in my time I can't feel him…my heart knows that he's not there.' _Shaking her head she tried to dismiss her broken hearted thoughts. She knew she loved him and longed to be with him, but how could she when he didn't believe in her, when he didn't have any faith in her?

Yawning she laid her head back against the tree thinking that perhaps she would take a quick nap and then continue on her way to the well or either she would go back and talk to Inuyasha, but what ever she decided to do she knew it would have to wait until after she had awakened, right now she was simply and utterly exhausted. Letting her eyes slowly close she mumbled incoherently, "Inu…yasha you have to believe in…" as darkness enveloped her.

She wasn't sure how long she had been sleeping or if she had even slept at all but she felt something hard yet soft rub against her jaw line and down the side of her neck, _'is that someone's… hand?' _She thought lazily. She tried to open her eyes but the weariness of her body the emotionally draining fatigue she felt was too overwhelming all she wanted to do was sleep. Moaning lightly she sluggishly moved her head to the other side as if telling whom ever it was to leave her be.

For a moment she felt herself slipping back down into the deepest darkest recesses of her mind where the much-needed rest she hunted awaited her. Unfortunately as quickly as it came it was gone, she felt her body being lifted. Who ever was carrying her he was making sure not to wake her...not to disturb her, for that she was thankful.

She didn't know if it was exhaustion that was stopping her from feeling the fear she knew she should have been feeling at this moment or if somewhere deep inside her, she had subconsciously accepted her fate what ever that may be, but she curled her body with in his arms and willed herself not to care as she called out to the darkness once more to take her.

* * *

**_Simonkal of Inuy_**

* * *

He walked as if he was in a daze. Not knowing where he was headed but knowing all the same.

He knew he should've told her long before all of this started how he felt about her, but it was always something in the way. When he first admitted to himself that he was in love with her they were fighting Menoraru son of Hyoga. She had been possessed by him was trying to kill him but the whole time that he dodged her attacks the only thing he could think about was how he would not allow a replay of what happened between him and Kikyo. Finally she did end up catching him and almost killing him at the base of the Goshinbuko, but even then it didn't stop his soul from reaching out to her 500 years in the future calling her back to him.

'_Will I ever be able to let you go, Kagome?'_

Then it was the demon Kaguya self-proclaimed Princess of the mirror. First she reflected Kagomes' arrow back towards him, which she had only shot in order to save him. The stupid girl actually threw herself in front of him to save his life but ended up getting hit by the arrow herself. He remembered the feeling that ran through him at that moment when he thought that she was dead…that she had died to save him. The ache that festered in his soul drove him almost insane. Kaguya had then taken Kagomes' body with her, at the sight of that all he knew was that he had to get her back, no matter what the cost.

'_How many times have I almost lost you, only to have you returned to me?"_

He remembered being in Kaguya's castle and being bewitched by her. She saw into his soul that his true wish was to be a full demon so she tried to capture his human side within her mirror, but Kagome…she would have none of that. Refusing to loose him she faced down the demon with in him and sealed him away again, with one kiss.

'_Is that when my Youkai side chose you?'_

Ducking his head to walk under some low-lying branches he continued on his journey unfocused on his surroundings and lost in his own personal thoughts. He vaguely remembered his fathers' sword Sounga appearing in Kagomes' time. He tried to claim hold to the sword to take it back to the feudal era where it belonged but the sword took a hold of him…of his soul. The feeling he got from the sword was an overwhelming urge to kill…to maim everything and everyone in his path, but when it tried to make him turn on her, as powerful as it was he couldn't. Every fiber of his being, every nerve in his body fought against the sword.

_'Don't you know Kagome that I could never…I would never hurt you! It's not you that I don't believe in, it's me.'_

Looking off into the distance he noticed the sky beginning to darken and saw the smoke of several cooking pits billowing into the sky. He didn't know why but this reminded him of Kikyo. Perhaps it was the smell of burnt wood and ash that reminded him of the one obstacle, or brick wall that always seemed to appear out of nowhere whenever he was beginning to accept that he was not to blame for her death and that by dieing again with her, he would accomplish nothing.

For these reasons and more he always held his tongue in regards to his feelings for the Miko, for fear of making promises to her that he wasn't sure he would be able to keep in the end. The last thing he wanted to do was promise her forever and end up leaving her before forever came. What if they had pups? He would have to leave her to raise them alone like his father left his mother to raise him. He couldn't do that, he had to be sure that he really had forever to give her.

'_It seems that either way I might loose you. If I tell you, there's a possibility that you'll still leave me or I'll end up leaving you and if I don't tell you I might loose you anyway.'_

Sure he could be selfish and claim her as his mate anyway, but what would that accomplish? At least this way she can still move on, she can still marry like humans do and have babies. She would still have a future in her time, with her true family and her educated friends.

The thought of sending her away…letting her go broke his already severed bleeding heart. Sure all of this sounded good in his head but would he really be able to do it? This girl was his strongest weak point and the air that he drew into his lungs. With one smile she could brighten his whole world on the stormiest day, and with one kiss she could make his soul quiver. She had snuck up on him when he least expected it and stole his heart, his soul, his life and now he felt he had no choice but to take them back in order to allow her to live on with out him and his broken promises.

**Until Next Time**…(don't throw any bricks or bottles until the next chapter, okay? Have a little pity for a sick pathetic being such as myself.)

* * *

**Dedication**: 

_**RmGuccione:** As promised this chappie goes out to you. You did it again, your review was just astounding, but it had me thinking, "do you have your parents and friends eating out of your hands, because you make me want to do what ever you ask just to keep getting those kinds of reviews." Really thank you, if your feeling anxiety reading the chapters then imagine how I'm feeling writing them. You see I write one chapter at a time so I don't really know exactly how it's going to play out until the end. Sometimes it's good sometimes it's not so good. Even now with this chapter I still don't have a clue as to what's going to happen between Inuyasha and Kagome (seriously I don't), I'm just hoping that I don't disappoint anyone. Anyway Thank you my friend and I hope you enjoyed this one.

* * *

_

**Acknowledgements:**

**V.X.O: **Yep they're a couple, but I don't know it they will still be one by the end of the next chappie. Thanks for your continued reviews my friend!

**Batto-Jitsu: **Thank you my friend. When Inuyasha ran off he was…I can't answer that right now with out giving something away, but I promise you the next chapter will answer your question with out a doubt. So hang in there. So you think you know where this is going do you? Well are you right so far? (Grins)

**Shadow Dragon: **I know your looking for something to throw at me right now. I'm sorry I'm tormenting you like this, I know you are one of my most valued reviewers and I'm taking you on an emotional roller coaster, but if I didn't would you still be reading? I did realize something though, you have the faith of the gods that Inuyasha and Kagome are going to be together, that's a good thing to have right now, because their going to need it. Thank you for you continued reviews!

**Kamira: **Hey, I would've updated sooner, hell I wanted to but I just couldn't get it together mentally. So you want Kagura to freak out well your gonna love the next chappie my friend! Thanks for your review!

**Lttlemscrzy: **Good question. I've read stories and actually experienced this first hand. When I was a little younger I got a deep gash in the side of my leg while walking home from school, but I was so enthralled in being cute that I didn't even notice it. I didn't feel any pain or even notice the blood until I got home. When I actually looked at and it registered in my head what had happened that's when the pain came and that's when I started to cry. So I would have to say as far as Kagura is concerned until her mind registers what really took place she'll be okay and that's only because that's the way Jouyoku planned it, but I'm sure you noticed that she's starting to have flash back. Thanks for the review and I hope I answered your question.

**A Tainted Rose**: Thank you for your review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as you enjoyed the last one.

**Manekinekochan:** ? I know I know you…Your not a new reviewer you just changed your name, right? So who are you? And why did you change your name? If I'm wrong please accept my apologies and thanks for reviewing!

**Harmsstar:** Your not alone in your thoughts my friend. I still think of Rin as his daughter sometimes or a child, but its fiction we can work it anyway we want to. When I write Rin I have to write her, as innocently as possible anything else would just make me feel icky. Do you really think that Sesshomaru will let Rin fight? Thanks for your review!

**Azngirlcdhibi:** Did you really think that I would make it that easy? The only thing they did was admit their feelings. But then again maybe there needs to be one easygoing couple in the bunch. Thanks for your review!

**Sailorgirl16:** I do like this much better, Thanks! I'm glad your still enjoying it! Thanks for your review!

**Fluffywuffy**: (squints eyes) are you threatening me? I think you are. Yep I think that's exactly what you did. Anyway if you going to send me a flame, at least wait until next chapter so you'll know why you're sending me one! Thanks for your review!

**Fluffy's Fan: **Thank you, Thank you, Thank you for you wonderful review; I'm glad you're enjoying yourself. Please continue to review!

**Demonssjfreak: **Thanks for your review and my friend it will all play out in the next chapter!

**Hanyoumiko990:** Thank you so much! I'm not sure who's with Kagome yet but we'll both find out next chappie. Thanks for your review!

**Anniechanalc**: -Bows- Thank you so very much my friend!

**Inugurl27K**: Actually in this fic Rin is between 14 and 15 and in the feudal era women of this age are already married and with child, so Sesshomaru is doing nothing wrong. (smiles) the rest of your questions I can't answer, but Kikyo is making her way back to the group as we speak my friend. The idea of her shattering like the Shikon Jewel, well that's rather interesting, I'm going to have to process that maybe for later use (winks)!


	24. HeartbreakConclusionDetermination

**A/N:** _Well I finally have power and as promised here's the update! Thanks for being so patient with me while I sat here in the dark cursing the electric company for not getting the power on soon enough. Well this is the last in the Heartbreak series, so I might as well warn you guys, Jouyoku and Kikyo will be coming back with a vengeance starting… He will take someone or some people; I just haven't decided whom yet. But I know a few of you will really hate me either way, so does it really matter to me…I think not! **Now I want you all…well some of you to understand something (you know who you are)…this is my fic! Written from my sordid little mind with my sweat and in my personal private time! So regardless of the idle threats you make it will turn out the way I see fit! If you don't like something about it DON'T READ IT! If it makes you cringe because I put a comma where it shouldn't be or had a run on sentence…for the love of everything that's holy, DON'T READ IT! Why put yourself through the pain? **That being said, to my loyal readers and reviewers, "I really missed you guys! And I can't wait to see what you think about this chapter! Thanks for you continued wonderful reviews and I'll talk to you one on one at the end of this chapter!" Oh, this is a long chapter so get comfortable! –Bows-_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of them! Nichio and Loi I haven't decided yet, but just in case…they're mine, and so is Jouyoku & Miebi Kokushi

* * *

**Chapter 24: Heartbreak- (Conclusion) Determination**

The wind blew across her face as if it were her lover placing gentle kisses all over her face and neck. Turning so that her head was hidden she exhaled sluggishly but with enough force that all of the air rushed from her lungs. Lazily she rolled to her side while slowly opening her eyes. At first her vision was hazy so she blinked more than a few times and even rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand while she pushed herself up off the soft grass she was lying on with the other.

'_How did I get here?' _She thought to herself as she eyed her surroundings while stretching her arms high over her head allowing her back, neck and arm muscles to awaken. _'Uhm, I needed that.' _She thought as a quiet moan slipped from her lips.

The wind around her picked up slightly causing her to wrap her arms around her small body, '_Why am I here?' _She thought again. _'I know I didn't walk here. I couldn't have…did Inu…No he wouldn't have, he would've taken me home, well back to his hut. Wouldn't he?' _She didn't have any answers for any of the questions the plagued her confused mind.

Looking up she smiled; the night's sky was beautiful. There seemed to be a billion and three stars dancing above her, all twinkling just for her benefit. The fireflies that seemed to only exist in abundance in this era were all around her as if they were calling her to come play and dance with them. Watching them go about their nightly duty caused her mind to travel to the reason she was out here alone, _'Inuyasha'. _

Pushing herself up and off the ground so that she was standing she stretched again then started to brush herself off; removing all the bits and pieces of grass that had accumulated on her clothing and in her hair. _'I'm so stupid. Why did I run away from him? Why didn't I just leave well enough alone? He didn't really say anything hurtful to me…did he? Now look at me? _

"Damn." She hissed through her teeth as she placed her hands on her hips and turned in a slow tight circle surveying the landscape again.

Her eyes grew to size of small saucers when she realized just where she was. Her mind was racing a mile a minute. Did he bring her here, and if he did, why? What did it mean? Was he trying to tell her something? If it wasn't him…then who?

"Fuck" She hissed quietly. Cursing had never really been something that she did but today just hadn't been her day. First it was Sango and her tantrum, then Ayame with her accusations, and then she practically freaked out on Inuyasha and now this.

'_You' re so stupid! Always overreacting, to everything. Now look at you!' _There was not a hint of kindness in the voice that rattled on and on in her head telling her how much of an ass she had been. She had taken her anger out on the one person that had not offended her, the one person that tried to calm and soothe her in the only manner he knew of.

What did she expect him to say when she asked him how he felt about her wanting to be with Koga? What was she expecting when she blindly ran away from her best friend, her savior, her confidant, her heart, and her soul?

Maybe she wanted him to chase her and force her to listen, maybe she wanted him to drop from the trees and pledge his undying love for her, maybe she wanted him to chase her and when he caught her she wanted him to shove her to the ground and ravage her needy wanton virgin body, maybe…maybe she had read one too many romance novels.

Reluctantly she walked over to the only thing that was both a welcoming sight and a definite sign that something was not right.

Sitting down on the ledge she sighed to herself as she allowed her shoulders to slump forward ever so slightly. Maybe she didn't really want to know why she was here. Or perhaps she already knew, but tonight and for as long as she possibly could…denial would be her friend and her companion.

Glancing up at the sky she whispered, "how did I get here?" She wasn't sure is she was asking about her present location or her current situation with Inuyasha, or maybe she was asking about both, but for her at least for now, there were no answers.

* * *

**_Simonkal of Inuy_**

* * *

As he walked he kept saying over and over in his head, _'this is for the best. There's no other way. This way I'll keep her away from that pitiful excuse for a demon. If she's not here then I can't hurt her. She'll understand why I have to do this.' _

He tried to make himself believe that he was doing the right thing. That this was the best thing for the both of them. But no matter how much he wanted to, he couldn't really make himself believe it. _'Okay sure, I chose her as my mate, but she hasn't chosen me. So she should be okay even if I'm not.' _

He knew that once his Youkai side had chosen her if he were to be separated from her he would go insane, maybe even die if the bond was strong enough, but he had hope.

They hadn't physically mated so he figured the only thing that he would have to deal with was the insanity that came with the loss of ones mate. If he survived that, then he would have to live the rest of his days alone, since he knew his Youkai would only choose and always crave just one.

He knew the road ahead with out her, would be hard, cold and lonely but he would sacrifice all eternity if it meant giving her just one second of happiness.

For the past few hours all he had been doing was thinking about her smile, the sound of her voice, the way her laugh started out as a small chuckle and turned into loud irritating cackle, the feel of her skin under his touch, the feel of her lips against his own, the feel of her body held tightly with in his arms, the smell of her hair, even the smell of her breath. He wanted to keep thinking about these things because he figured that if he could etch everything about her deep enough into his memory then she would always be with him. No matter how far apart they were she would always be there in his mind and in his heart.

Walking out of the forest he glanced up at the sky as he approached the clearing. Sure he thought it was a beautiful night but there was something condescending about it. For so many nights it had been gloomy almost rainy at times. The moon would only peek out from behind the large gray clouds every once and awhile, but tonight…the night when he was going to send her away back to her time. To a life that she should have never left, the stars decided to dance across the sky and the moon sat up there glaring down at him as if to say, _"I will watch you loose your one true love, I will watch you send her away and I will smile as you weep."_

His heart sank as he turned away. The truth of his thoughts as silly as it seemed were almost too much to bare. Hiding his eyes beneath his bangs he trudged on, there was no turning back now. This was something that had to be done regardless of how much anguish he would be causing himself or how many tears she would shed.

Slowly a single tear trickled down his left cheek. "I'm sorry, Kagome." He whispered as he raised his hand to wipe the evidence of his pain away.

As she came into view he stopped and tried to compose himself. She wasn't exactly where he had left her only moments ago but she was close.

He wasn't exactly sure how he ended up with her, since he couldn't even remember running after her. The last thing he did remembered was standing on his porch watching her run away from him and then it seemed like a mere second later he was in the middle of the forest, his forest with her sound asleep in his arms.

**_Missing Time_**

The pain, his fear of rejection, his inability to fathom the thought of her not wanting him, not being able to touch her, hold her, see her smile, and hear her voice it was too much. Stepping back away from reality and into his mind. His eyes flashed red then back to gold as he tried to loose himself within himself.

Before he knew it his body was moving seemingly gliding of it's own accord. The faster he ran the closer the smell of salt and tears came to him, but he didn't care. His pain…the pain that she had inflicted on him with her words was a formidable foe.

Leaping into the highest branches of the trees he gracefully leaped from branch to branch making sure to keep her with in his sights, while also making sure that she didn't know he was there. He was a predator and she was his prey so why was he afraid to approach her, afraid to allow her to see him.

The smell of her tears ate at his soul, which was something that he had never felt before. Why did this woman make him feel like this? What was it about her that always sent him back into the dark recesses of the Hanyous' mind? Why did he cower to her? She wasn't even a demon and yet to him it was like she was the strongest one he had ever combated. Fear…did he fear her, but why? He feared nothing and no one.

His only purpose for living and breathing was to destroy any and everything with in his reach, and yet this frail dark haired women that sat weeping at the base of a smaller tree with her red puffy cheeks and swollen eyes even now silently called him, gently soothe his savage soul.

He wanted to turn and run away, he wanted to leave her here wallowing in her pain. This was his chance for freedom. He had been locked away for so long within the Hanyou's mind and now today the ties that bound him had been released allowing him to surface…to take control of this body…his body, but for the life of him he couldn't move from his perch. He could only sit there staring at her wondering why she entranced him so.

After watching her char the bushes that lined the tiny clearing he watched her practically collapse against a small tree as if every ounce of strength that she had, had just been sucked from her body. Using his senses he noticed that her breathing started to even out as her shoulders slumped down away from her head. Seeing her head sort of flop forward he thought to him self, '_Sleep'. _

Unable to wait a moment longer, he leaped from the high branch he was perched on with out disturbing so much as a twig. For a moment he stood there admiring and despising her all at once. The part of him he had always hated, the part of him that controlled this body, that kept him locked away admired her and loved her. He however despised her for the simple fact that she controlled him and he didn't have a clue as to why or how that was possible. Even though he wanted to believe that, there was still something else about her that called to him beckoned the savage being he knew he was to come closer.

Daring a closer look at her he slowly walked up so that he was now towering over her. To an on looker it would have appeared that he was mere seconds from gutting her as he stood there quietly staring down on her predatorily with his elongated claws and fangs. A single purple streak ran across either side of his face, his eyes were the color of warm blood pouring from a freshly opened wound.

Contrary to his looks his inner most being wanted nothing more than to reach out and touch her, maybe then he would know what it was about her that bewildered a being such as him.

Kneeling down so that he balanced his weight on the balls of his feet he tilted his head slowly from right to left and back again as if this was the first time that he had ever seen this type of creature, _'pretty.' _

Daring to get even closer to her, he reached out a hand slowly before pulling it back as if he expected her to attack him.

After taking another moment to look at her he seemed to loose control of his body because before he knew it he was running one of his long clawed fingers carefully and slowly down the bridge of her nose, along her jaw line and back again. Opening his palm he allowed it to barely touch her cheek. Quickly he pulled his hand away as he watched her eyelids flutter but they didn't open. She intrigued him even more now than she had moments ago.

He didn't know why and he definitely wouldn't have been able to explain it but he had an overwhelming urge to grab her and hold on to her.

Allowing his basic instincts to take over he gently picked her up and cradled her close to his chest as he turned and walked deeper into the forest following the desires and whispers of his foremost self who wanted nothing more than to protect the girl.

Disappearing into the thick undergrowth one thought came to mind, _'mate.'_

_**End Missing Time**_

As much as he would've have liked to pretend that he was fine with what he was about to do he couldn't. Glancing up at her then back at the ground again he sighed as he heard her question filter into his mind, _'how did I get here?' _He knew she was would've been confused about why she was here, but he also knew she wasn't dumb. She would easily put two and two together and figure it out.

She seemed to be lost with in her own thoughts since she didn't even sense his approach. "I brought you here." He stated as he walked up to her from behind. Stopping a few feet away he watched as she slowly stood and turned to face him.

"Inu…Yasha" She started to say but stopped when she noticed what he held out in front of him. Looking from her yellow bag that she carried everywhere with her to his face she took a step back as her thoughts started to spiral out of control. _'He's doing it! He's sending me away!' _Shaking her head in a negative fashion repeatedly she felt her heart and her world shatter into a million pieces. "W…what are y…you doing?" She whispered trying desperately to hold onto her last shred of sanity.

Unable to look at her he hid his eyes beneath his long ragged bangs as he answered her, "I…I…" He stuttered unable to form the words that he had rehearsed in his mind for so many hours while she slept. Inhaling deeply he tried again, "I figured you'd need this."

"For what? W…why would I need it?" She stated as her legs started to give out from under her. Staggering slightly she gripped the side of the well to regain her balance. _'Please Kami if your up there please don't let him do this! Don't let him send me away!' _She shouted in her head as her vision started to blur slightly from the tears that was building within her tear ducts.

He started to take a step towards her but stopped, "Kagome…"

"Don't do this Inuyasha! Don't say it! You can't…" She shouted. Her mind was running a mile ahead of her. Trying to figure out any and every possible way to get him to not do what she knew he was going to do.

Tossing the bag so that it landed at her feet he whispered, "I…I'm sorry."

Taking a deep breath he figured there was no need to avoid the inevitable, "It's time for…you to go home…for good." His heart lurched in his chest; he had to ball his hands into tight fists in order to keep from grasping it.

Looking down at her bag that now sat at her feet she tried to stave back the tears that had slowly started to leak over the edge of her eyelids. "You're sending home? Why? Please…just tell me why?" She cried as the saliva in her mouth thickened.

He wanted to run to her to tell her that he was joking, that he had just had a momentary lapse of sanity but he couldn't. This was the only way he could make sure that she was happy, that she had a future even if it was not with him.

The smell of her tears weighed heavy on his heart and chipped insistently at his soul begging him to comfort her no matter what the cost, but he was determined that he would stand strong. "Does it matter? You don't belong here…you never have." He replied weakly. A small part of him died at that very moment but he had to go on, "Just go home, Kagome."

Raising her hand so that it covered her mouth she tried to calm her breathing and the rapid beating of her heart. She tried to ignore the words he had just spoken but she couldn't. For what seemed like hours she heard them playing over and over in her mind, _'you don't belong here…you never have. Go home, Kagome.' _For a moment she stood there just looking at him unable to move, unable to think of anything other than his words, his request.

Feeling her eyes on him as if she was trying to look through him. He wanted to run and hide like she had so many times before. He wanted to bite out his tongue so that he wouldn't have to hurt her anymore, but more than anything else he wished that perhaps in another life where there were no demons, or jewels, no promises to be kept he would meet her and they would fall in love all over again.

Bending down she slowly picked up her bag. She tried, but forthe life of her she couldn't think of anything that she could possibly say to change his mind. Tossing her bag over her shoulder she exhaled as she sadly looked up at the sky, "fine, I'll leave Inuyasha but you have to tell me why you're making me leave?"

Taking a step towards her his arms begged to hold her, to touch her one last time. "Kagome…"

Hearing him speak her name her last shred of sanity dwindled into nothingness, "JUST TELL ME WHY?" She screamed.

He knew she was angry and honestly she had every right to be. He also knew how she felt about him because he had eavesdropped and heard her confession, but he had never told her his feelings for her. Not once in all the years that they had known each other and now he was sending her away. The least he felt he could do was answer her question. But how was he suppose to do that with out hurting her anymore than he already had.

Realizing that she probably wasn't going to get an answer from him she started to turn towards the well but stopped, "before I go…answer one question for me." She said as she dropped her bag next to the side of the well and walked over to him. Lifting her hand to his face she brushed aside his bangs so that she could look into his face one last time. "Inuyasha, do you…do you love me? Have you ever loved me?" She asked as the tears that were dwindling began to flow again at the sight of his face, his eyes and the wetness that she had never seen before in them.

Jerking his head away from her so that his bangs hid his eyes once again he responded coldly, "Will it make a difference, the end result will still be the same." He in no way meant for it to come out like that, but she had seen the one thing no one was supposed to see. She saw that in matters of the heart he was just as weak as the rest of them, and this embarrassed him no matter how much his heart was hurting.

Hearing the coldness in his voice she stepped back and stared at him wide eyed. She didn't know what to think. He was standing less than 3 feet away from her with tears in his eyes. And still this baka was trying to shut him self off from her and push her away. Unable to control her self she reached out and slapped him in the face as hard as she could. She wasn't really sure why she did that, but for a fleeting moment a she felt at peace. Unfortunately that feeling faded just as quickly as it came.

Determined to stand her ground with him she balled her fist up at her side and gritted her teeth together. "What are you thinking? Am I just suppose to jump down that well and disappear from your life? Do you think it will be that easy to just erase me?" She questioned.

He stood there as if he was stuck on stupid. He couldn't believe she had just slapped him. He couldn't look at her; he refused to look at her. It wasn't that she had hurt him it was just the thought that once again this woman had taken him by surprise.

"Inuyasha, I love you. I've always loved you. I don't know what you're hoping to accomplish by sending me home, but it's only fair that you know that there's nothing there for me. Everything I am, everything I want is here in this era with you."

"Kagome, please stop." He begged not wanting to hear anymore. He had made his mind up that this was the best thing for the both of them.

Ignoring him she continued, "Before I fell down that well I didn't have a life. I don't even remember what I thought about before I met you. I've poured all my time and energy into this…into you and us, hoping that one day you would tell me that you love me and that I was your one and only." Sighing she rubbed her hand across her face then continued, "I can't make you feel something you don't no matter how bad I want it, but at least now you know." Turning away she started towards the well prepared to jump in for the last time but stopped when she heard his voice.

He stood there listening as she spoke. Each word that fell from her lips caused his heart to leap. For as long as he could rememberall he has ever wanted was someone to love him for him, nothing more…just him. "Ka…Kagome, please try to understand that I…I can't give you what you want…what you deserve…no matter how much I want to." He could feel the wetness of his tears starting to spill over so he turned so that his right side was facing her and his face was towards the Goshinbuko. "You can't stay here because you deserve better than some dingy hut, you deserve to be in your time with your people where someone like that hobo guy would be able to give you the kind of life a woman like you deserves." Gulping down the thick saliva that was building in the back of his throat he continued, "If you stay with me it will just be one battle after the other, it will never end and I don't want that for you. It would only be a matter of time before I went out hunting or got in a fight with someone and ended up dead. Then where would that leave you?" Gazing up at his favorite tree he stated, "at one time I told myself that Iwould have forever with you, but I realize now that in this place…there's no such thing as forever…not for someone like me." Turning to face her he allowed a tear to trail down the side of his cheek.

He had never opened up to her in such a manner and she knew that he probably never would again. Dropping her bag to the ground she ran to him throwing herself in to his chest determined that if he was going to get rid of her he would have to physically throw her down the well and snatch the jewel from around her neck because nothing would keep her away from him. Looking up at him she reached up and wiped away the tear that she was sure had escaped unnoticed by him.

"Kagome…" He whispered hoarsely.

Shaking her head as she fought her own tears she whispered, "no, I'm not leaving you. I don't care about forever…I just want now, today, this moment, and I'll take whatever else you can give me. If you make me go…" Reaching up she pushed his hair away from his face, "I'll die, Inuyasha. Without you…there is no me, don't you understand? She asked praying that he would.

"You can't," he whispered as he reluctantly tried to pry her off of him.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha but your wrong this time." Turning away from him she held her arms out in front of her and allowed her Miko energy to flow into them.

Looking in the direction of where her arms was pointing he yelled, "what in the hell are you doing?" As he gripped her waist from behind with one hand and knocked her arms away from the well with the other, "Are you crazy? You almost destroyed the well!"

Turning to face him she smiled, "if I had to choose between you and there, I will always choose you. I would live in the branches of Goshinbuku with you if I had to, it doesn't matter to me as long as I'm with you." Reaching up she caressed the side of his face as she slowly closed the distance between them by placing a soft kiss on his lips.

'_What's she doing? I hope she doesn't think that this changes…' _His thought were abruptly interrupted by the feel of her lips on his own, _'maybe I should rethink this.' _He thought as the welcomed sweet taste of her disappeared.

Pulling away from him she said, "if I leave there's a definite chance you'll eventually be killed, but if I stay then you'll always have a reason to fight even harder."

Gazing down at her he couldn't help the small smile that surfaced on his face. She was doing her best to change his mind and she was making sense to. Everyone knew that whenever Kagome was around he always fought harder and smarter it was when she wasn't around that he always got hurt the worse. "Why won't you listen to me?" He asked.

"Because you need me just as much as I need you. You just refuse the accept it."

She was right. Still he was willing to let her go if it meant she would find some happiness on the other side of the well. But if what she said was true he would never and could never force her to go back not if it meant her demise. "What am I going to do with you?" He asked looking totally defeated and relieved all at once.

"Love me? That is if you let me stay." She responded.

"If I tell you no, what will you do?"

"Probably destroy the well and stay anyway." She replied with a small smirk hoping that she had gotten through to him.

He just stared at her for a moment wondering if he could ever really make her leave. She was determined to stay with him no matter what it cost her. She had proven that when she attempted to destroy the well, her only way home. She had openly confessed her love for him, and so had he in his own kind of way. Hopefully she understood that he would never be able to say the words that she so desperately wanted to hear, but she would understand and see it in his everyday actions.

Smiling up at him she wondered just what was on his mind, but didn't dare ask. She still couldn't really believe that she had slapped him, what was she thinking when she did that? However she knew one thing for certain if he ever brought up her going home again, for good, she wouldn't hesitate turning the well into pure ash. There was no way she was ever going to leave his side. "Uhm, Inuyasha? You never answered me."

"---" Was his only reply as he looked at her with a confused expression on his face.

"I asked you if you loved me and you didn't answer me?" She stated shyly while toying with the front of his Haori.

In his head he screamed, _'I love you, I love you, I love you…and only you!' _He knew even though he felt that way it just wasn't something that he was comfortable saying so instead he pulled her close to him and kissed her forehead then the tip of her nose then her right cheek following that up with her left one. Softly he brushed his lips gently across hers placing soft slow kisses on the corners of her mouth. In a matter of seconds soft and gentle turned into passionate and heady.

Pulling her as close to him as he could with out hurting her he nibbled at her bottom lip alerting her that he wanted entrance. Of course she allowed this.

Their tongues danced in each other's mouths each fighting for dominance but neither would give in. He knew she wanted him, but he had to wonder if she knew just how tempted he was at this moment to take her and make her his mate right here, right now. After her confession and his acceptance what was there to stop him?

Pulling away from him she blushed, "so I guess that's a yes to my question?"

Smiling at her mischievously his golden orbs seemed to glow against the dark night sky. Biting down lightly on his bottom lip he attempted to close the distance one last time but stopped. Looking over his shoulder at the forest behind them he frowned as a single solitary thought ran through his mind, _'fuck'.

* * *

_

**_Simonkal of Inuy_**

* * *

Standing off in the distance she watched with hatred filled eyes as her copy screamed, cried and pledged her undying love for the only man she herself had cared for.

She wished that she could just let it go, let him be with her reincarnation. But the anger and turmoil that fueled her body made of clay and bones would not allow that.

He was the reason she had died. If he had never come to the village to steal the jewel then she never would have met him. She never would've let her guard down. She never would've allowed herself to have such foolish mortal thoughts of marriage and family.

Sure for a time she blamed Naraku, but the fact remained, it was Inuyasha who started it all.

Standing there watching them as they embraced and kissed one another the way she had hoped that he would some day kiss her, she felt nothing but rage fester and boil with in the portion of her soul that she was able to take back from the girl. It was unlike anything she had ever felt. A raw and heady need to destroy them both. He belonged in hell with her and her copy didn't deserve to breathe air.

Reaching behind her she pulled an arrow out of her carrier while sliding her bow off her arm. Looking once more at the two lovebirds she smirked as a thought ran through what would've been her mind, _'He is mine and I will have him.'_

Notching the arrow in her bow she took aim at her target. It would only be a matter of time now, forshe was Kikyo she never missed her target. It didn'tmatter whether it was moving or standing still.

**_Until Next Time…_(So did you like it? Well I know you hate the cliffie, but what about the rest of it? Anyway review and let me know what you think!)

* * *

**

**Dedication: **

_**Harmsstar: **Wilma tore through here. I'm in Plantation in Broward County. Right now we still don't have cable and there's still over 200,000 people with out power. God I can't wait to see what your idea of Jouyoku is. Please send me the picture as soon as you're done. I tried to give you guy's hints that Inuyasha had her, but no body caught on. **Example**: When he says,** 'Will I ever be able to let you go?' **He's talking as if she's right there with him.If she wasn't with him he would have said**, 'Will I ever be able to let her go?' **But hey that's over now. I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. And thank you for your wonderful, thorough review! That's why this chapter is all yours!

* * *

_

**Acknowledgement:**

**Sailorgirl16:** Thanks for your review and yes I am rather comfortable with this name.

**Shadow Dragon**: So did you like it? Are you happy now? Thanks for the wonderful review, but please don't get too comfortable yet?

**Fluffy's Fan**: Thank you for the wonderful review. What cow?

**Anniechanalc:** Thanks for reviewing. I did check out your page and wow you have a lot of stories. I can't promise that I'll read all of them but I'm going to try and read at least a few. But I have to warn you, when I review I review honestly. One story of yours sticks out in my head. I think it's the one where a hyena Youkai rapes Sango? (That one intrigues me so I might read that one).

**V.X.O**: Will Rin and Sesshy fight? I don't know but I really can't see Rin getting into an arguing match with Sesshy and I don't see Sesshy arguing back. If anything he would probably look at her like she's stupid. But if anybody does anything to Rin it will probably be…Thanks for the review my friend!

**Wickedgal:** So did this answer your question about where's Kikyo? Thanks for your review my friend.

**RmGuccione:** Well hello my friend! Just to clarify he didn't say 'youkai hurt' he said 'mate hurt youkai'. To be honest I didn't take it from any fiction I've read, but I was inspired by most of my favorite writers since all of them have something like that in their fics. And Sueric is definitely one of my favs although not the one that inspired that. I wanted to make his Youkai more of a personality (split personality) than a thought like Sue did and many others have. I hope I accomplished that. I'm so glad you enjoyed the last chapter; I hope it met your every expectation. While rereading the last few chapter a thought came to mind…do you think this fic is dark? I'm asking you because I know you'll be honest! Thanks for your review my friend!

**Lttlemscrzy:** If this chapter made you cry then I accomplished my goal in writing it. So did you? I was going to add the others into this chapter but I decided that maybe just this once Kagome and Inuyasha needed one to call their own, so next chapter you'll find out what's going to happen with Kagura and the rest of them. Did you find you left shoe? Thanks for reviewing!

**Manekinekochan:** I'm so sorry! I don't mean to cause you any pain what so ever and I really didn't want this chapter to end in a cliffie either, it just kind of happened. Do you believe me (smiles)? Thanks for the review!

**Bato-Jitsu**: Hello my friend! Sorry for the twist and turns but my mind kind of does what it wants to do. Thanks for your review, and I'm wondering did you see that coming?

**Fluffywuffy**: I don't take kindly to threats. So it's only fair that I tell you the more you threaten the more I'm inclined to do some evil vindictive things to the characters but hey, you do as you wish! Anyway thanks for your review and I hope this chapter met you needs.

**Ryoko Ao Midori:** So do you want more? Is that what you were trying to tell me? (ROFL) Dude or Dudette your nuts! But thanks for reviewing and I hope to hear more from you!

**Obsidian Hearts**: -Bows- Thank you ever so much! I hope to read continue reviews from you, and speaking of Rascal Flatts I'm playing their CD right now!

**Azngirchibi**: Why didn't Sesshy tell Kagura that she wasn't mated to him right from the beginning? Well in my eyes Sesshy has never been forth coming with information to anyone. Even when faced with a direct question. He still talks in circles or replies with a question of his own. So I wanted to stay true to my vision of him. Thanks for your review and I hope I answered your question.

**Captain Applesauce**: Thanks for your review! I've thought about getting a beta but I haven't decided yet. If I do choose to use one it would have to be someone that I know will not to leak chapters to the readers and more than that it would have to be someone that I'm comfortable with. Should I decide to use one, you'll be the first person I email. Thanks again for your review!

**Inuyasha's wife15**: Are you still mad at your mom? I hope you feel better because it seems like you're really down. Anyway thanks for your review and I hope to hear from you soon.

**She-Wolf1991**: Thanks for you review!

**Buyo-Chans**: Please put the flamethrower away! Thanks for reviewing!

**Hermypenguin**: Where is Shippo? I might as well let you know that I am not a Shippo fan at all. Right now he's off doing things that children do with Kirara, but he'll make an appearance soon, I think. I thought I made it clear that she had decided to go along with Jouyoku because she felt that Inuyasha had moved on. She feels like he's putting the needs of her copy in front of her own needs. Anyway as you can see by the end of this chapter, it probably won't even matter anymore. Yes you are correct in assuming that they refused to talk about the determent method, but it will come up eventually. Thanks for your review!


	25. Torture and Submission

**A/N:** AMAZING! You guys are with out a doubt an amazing bunch of people! The reviewers for the last chapter and the people that are ready and willing to pick up arms against the flamers and anal-retentive bandits blew my mind. I cannot thank you enough. –Bows- so as a treat to some of you I wrote this chapter, well it actually wrote itself. I don't believe that anything like this has ever been done before, so enjoy. For you Kikyo lovers out there, if you're reading this don't blame me and **DON'T** flame me. I am personally not a Kikyo lover or fan, but I try to keep my opinion to myself. Also I was looking around for a new fic to read and stumbled upon this fic written by **RmGuccione** it's called '**can't get my eyes off of you'**, it's only up to 4 chapters, but trust me if you're into fluff and hentai your going to love this fic, so check it out but only after you read and review this chapter.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of them! Nichio and Loi I haven't decided yet, but just in case…they're mine, and so is Jouyoku & Miebi Kokushi **

* * *

**Chapter 25: Torture & Submission**

After leaving the castle of the wind sorceress he had every intention of rushing back to the village of the Miko and her friend. In no way was he in any rush to take the Miko, but her friend was another story.

The Miko he was sure would serve as his nourishment during his hibernation. Her friend on the other hand though she had strong will and determination unlike anything he had felt before, he just hadn't totally decided whether he would keep her with him or take what he wanted and throw her remains to the side. Either way the fact that her scent was the sweetest most inviting scent he'd ever smelled on a Ninjen women basically sealed her fate. He would take her be it now or a century later; her body and her soul would be ravaged by him.

_'What is one to do when he has so many wonderful delicacies to choose from?'_ He thought with a smirk.

It had been two days since he had taken the Youkai woman and the pale skinned girl. He had to admit the Youkai woman was definitely a delightful meal in itself, but the pale skinned girl… Just the thought of it was enough to make him shudder. He couldn't remember that last time the sight of a woman had almost caused him to change his mind, but that night he definitely almost…almost turned around and walked out the door. Unfortunately for her, his eyes were on a bigger prize so he had no choice but to take her no matter how ghostly or ghastly she appeared to be.

_'There really wasn't anything enticing about her, was there?'_ He thought as he continued walking at a slow almost lethargic pace.

Since then he had been strolling almost aimlessly about the countryside, making sure to wonder near villages so that he would be able to find a ready made meal when necessary. He had been feasting like a boar in slop. His appetite was insatiable to say the least and he enjoyed every minute of it.

The power he felt was reminiscent of an unstoppable typhoon. Once it reached your shores there was no stopping it the only thing you could do was either cower down to it and pray for the best or get out of its way.

'_Perhaps I shall pay the white lord a visit and put this power to a test.'_ He thought with a smirk as he balled his hand into a tight fist and flexed his arm a few times in a show of his strength.

Ever since his first encounter with the white lord he was unable to get his face out of his head. Maybe it was the degrading manner in which he spoke to him or perhaps it was the idea that the girl, Rin that traveled with him was said to be off limits. He really didn't know what exactly it was, but what he did know was that although he had never enjoyed sinking his talons into anyone's flesh he had a unnerving desire the rip the great white one apart from the inside…out.

'_I wonder if the wind sorceress has found her way to her new mate?' _He thought idly, a sinister smirk gracing his handsome features. _'What I wouldn't give to be present for that encounter.'_

He knew that as long as the wind sorceress believed that the white lord was her mate she would harass him unmercifully only wanting what she deemed was rightfully hers. She would feel an ache in the pit of her soul to be touched and caressed to just be near him, but only he knew that aching feeling wasn't for the white lord it would be for him. That is unless the white lord was able to make her believe that it was not he that she was mated to. Only at that time if she believed him, _'would all hell break loose_.' He thought as he chuckled.

"Maybe she'll get rid of the white lord for me. Then there will be no one to get between me and the sweet young thing called Rin." He whispered as his surrounding started to look a little familiar.

Stopping abruptly he surveyed the area around him. _'Of all the places to end up.' _He thought to himself with a grin. His mood over the past few days had been more upbeat then ever, maybe it was knowing that he was very close to getting what he wanted or maybe it was the new found power that coursed through his veins. Whatever it was, it made him feel as if he could tear down the tallest mountain in a matter of seconds.

Sticking his nose into the air he sniffed, _'ah, how sweet. Tears, fear, rage, lust…Miko. She is simply too inviting' _he crooned as he veered off abruptly heading in the direction of her scent. He couldn't tell how old the different scents were but he knew that the fragrant scent of her desire her need to be full filled was the most recent, so that would be the one that he would follow.

Masking his aura so he would not be detected he allowed his lower half to dissipate into a smoky looking gas then floated swiftly in the direction of her scent, _'maybe I will take you now and just lock you away until it's…' _his thoughts stopped abruptly at the sight before him.

A mask of hatred and envy swiftly replaced the pleasant content mask that he had been wearing for the past few days.

He felt hatred for the one he was sure was preparing to take the life of the Miko he so badly needed…and wanted. He felt envious of the one standing near a wooden well in the middle of the clearing holding the Miko in his arms. Stilling his movement he allowed his lower half to reform.

His movements were so soft and swift he didn't disturb a twig beneath his feet. Resting a hand roughly on the dead priestesses shoulder he asked harshly, "What are you doing?"

Of course she was not one that startled easily but he had actually scared the crap out of her which caused the arrow to slip from her bow and shoot across the clearing towards her target. Unfortunately she didn't get a chance to see if it hit it's mark or not because he grabbed a hold of her and they both disappeared and reappeared a moment later. Where, she didn't have a clue.

All he could think about as he watched the arrow fly through the dark night sky was the idea that this woman whom had promised that she would help him and he in return would help her had just reneged on their deal.

When he grabbed a hold of her it wasn't to save her it was to break the arm she was using to aim the arrow. However at the last minute he decided that it would be best if he got the both of them as far away from there as possible, because even if her cover was blown he would still be able to remain incognito, which was how he liked it. Throwing the woman to the ground roughly he stalked up to her with out saying a word, but the look in his eyes spoke volumes.

Landing roughly on the ground she tried to catch her bearings but faltered and landed flat on her back. In all her years living and dead no one, demon or human had ever been able to sneak up on her, but this Youkai he was different. _'It's his aura. When he snuck up on me he had it masked, so I couldn't sense him. That's how he did it.' _She sneered in her mind. Looking up at him, "you coward! Are you so weak that you need to mask your aura to avoid other Youkai's." She screamed pushing herself up so that she was sitting on her bottom but leaning back on both her hands. It almost looked leisurely. _'My bow, I must have dropped it.' _She thought briefly

Tilting his head slowly from side to side he eyed her. His emotions were raging inside him. Half wanted to rip her to shreds for her stupidity. The other half told him to calm down perhaps she could still be of some use to him. Looking down his nose at the insolent thing that had no right to be walking in the land of the living he tried to calm himself as best he could before he spoke.

"You despicable beast! How dare you even touch me?" Kikyo yelled. She had never in her life been handled so roughly by anyone. She had never allowed herself to be treated in such a manner and she refused to start now.

Staring at her as if he was looking through her he stated nonchalantly, "Despicable? I think not." Walking closer to her he stooped down so that he was balancing on the balls of his feet as he continued, "you have the audacity to call me despicable when it's you who walk among living beings whom have no need for you. It's you who craves the touch of a man that is surly as disgusted by you as I am. Was it not you that stood hidden in the forest watching what you know you will never have? Wasn't it you who so cowardly tried to take the life of your reincarnation? No, woman it is not me that's despicable it's you and the jealousy you harbor for the Miko!"

The truth in his words hurt, but this she would not show. Her expression remained as cold as ever if not colder, "how dare you lecture me? Was it not you that made a deal with me that I would have Inuyasha and you would take my copy and now you sit here chastising me about despicable and cowardly behavior! I know what you do…Jouyoku." She stated with venom, making sure she added emphasis on his name since she was sure he had never told her it before. "I've heard the stories from countless men, lonely and distraught because you…" She said pointing her finger in the middle of his chest, "took what didn't belong to you!"

Unable to contain his anger he grabbed her again this time wrapping his hand tightly around her neck. She grasped absently at his fingers trying to pry them off of her but to no avail. Pulling her so close to him that had she been a breathing living thing he would've felt her breath on his face, "so you know my name and I will assume what I'm created to do." He stated seductively. _'Let the games begin.' _He thought to himself. He knew she probably did hear the stories about him, but it was only fair that he show her first hand.

Leaning in a little closer to her he stuck out his tongue and slowly licked the side of her face, "did you feel that? Can you feel that?" He said playfully knowing that she probably couldn't and if she could she wouldn't be able to appreciate it since she was hollow on the inside.

She didn't answer. She just sat there with a shocked expression on her face. She had never been touched in such a manner.

Leaning back a little he allowed his nose to rub softly around her nose and the corners of her mouth, "You don't even breathe, do you?" He whispered softly. _'This woman is a waste of space, I would say air but she doesn't even breathe.' _He thought as another thought filtered into his sadistic mind.

She didn't answer, but she knew if she had been able to breathe it would've have been erratic to say the least.

Sticking his tongue out he traced the line of her lips, "as attracted as I'm sure you are to me, you can't even get turned on…can you?"

"L…let go of m…me." She stuttered.

Ignoring her request he gripped her neck tighter and chuckled as he allowed his eyes to roam over her body. They came to a rest on the sash that held her priestess pants around her waist. "I wonder?" He question, but before he could even finish his statement his free hand was in motion ripping the sash down the middle. Slowly he allowed his hand to travel down her body stopping at her abdomen. "What are you thinking?" He asked. "Are you afraid? Do you think I want you?" He teased in a low voice as he shoved his hand down and between her legs. Palming the area that should've held her womanly parts he threw his head back and laughed loud and obnoxiously, "Your nothing more than a walking talking dish."

Her pride her ego the things she held on to because she had nothing else, she lost the very moment he touched her down there. She felt dirty and worthless. This Youkai he was humiliating her. She knew she was dead, she knew she didn't have the parts that a living-breathing woman would have, but did that make it all right for him to treat her like this? Even if she was made of clay and bones didn't she deserve to be treated with a little dignity?

Removing his hand from her pants he brought it up to his nose and sniffed. Shaking his head in a negative fashion he frowned up his face then smirked, "I was just hoping that you had a little bit of the scent I'm sure you had when you were alive." Sighing heavily he looked her directly in the eyes, "Tell me something…if I return you to ash from which you came, will anybody…even miss you?"

She couldn't take anymore of this humiliation. Why was he doing this to her? Was it because she might have taken the life her reincarnation? Was it because she had broken their pact or was he just this sick, sadistic and twisted? Was this the true face of evil? There were too many questions and not enough time to figure them all out. Reaching out to her side she felt around the ground with one hand for something to hit him with while she continued to scratch and pry at his hand with the other. Finding a large stick she swung it at his head but he swatted it away as if it was no more than a fly.

Bringing his face down so that he was eye-to-eye nose to nose with her he grinned evilly, "you still don't understand, well let me help you." Tightening the hand that he had around her neck he squeezed tighter and tighter, while he watched her expression change from frustration, to disbelief, to fear and then utter and unrestrained horror. He continued squeezing until he heard a crack, "oops" he stated jokingly but did not release his hold on her neck. "Just as I thought…empty." He whispered in a singsong voice.

For a moment he could have sworn he had seen wetness in her eyes, but he didn't care. Why would he? She was nothing to him she meant nothing to him. "Do you know how to break a pottery dish? Do you want me to show you?" He asked while standing up of course he made sure to bring her up with him.

Looking up he noticed several white snake like things swimming in the skyline above them. Glancing back down at the woman locked in his grip he stated, "They help you remain here among the living, don't they?" Not waiting for an answer he dissolved his bottom half and floated up to meet them.

Her soul collectors, they were here to save her to try and rejuvenate her body. This Youkai his strength the feel of his aura was nothing less than deadly. The strength with in it…was unexplainable. All she wanted was to be free of him to get as far away from him as humanly possible. She could feel the soul collectors getting closer to her and she welcomed it, because she knew once she was with in a certain distance of them they could wrap around her and take her to safety.

Looking down at her face he smirked, "so they're here to help you?" He asked trying to appear sincere. Holding her out to his left side he allowed the fingers on his right hand to grow into 12-inch talons. "There is no help for you! Do understand yet?" He hissed as he struck out effortlessly shredding all of the Soul Collectors.

At the sight of her lifelines being shredded then falling from the sky only to disintegrate into nothingness before they hit the ground, she closed her eyes. After dieing the first time at the hands of her love only to be brought back to the world of the living 50 years later, why would fate allow her to die in such a manner and at the hands of someone such as this? Did she not deserve a little peace…but then again wasn't she an abomination…wasn't she the walking dead. Perhaps this is what she deserved no more…no less.

"Oh, come now…why do you look so depressed?" He asked sounding as if he was talking to a little child.

She looked at him with a bewildered expression gracing her once blank features.

Descending so slowly back down to the ground that he appeared to be hovering in mid air he once again tightened his hand around her neck, "I have every desire to just shatter this husk that you call a body. I do not like you, there is absolutely nothing I find desirable about you, and I don't trust you. You listen to me and you listen good…" He stated to the dead but undead priestess, "I could careless what you do with that half demon, but if you so much as look at the Miko the wrong way…" lifting his thumb slightly he pressed it into the crack in her neck that he had created. As his thumb broke through the pottery finish he wiggled it a little then snickered, "well you sure give a new meaning to feeling empty, don't you?" He joked, but like the second hand on a clock his expression changed into one of pure hatred, "I'm going to go back to the village so you better pray that she still breathes air, because if she doesn't I will finish what I started here today. Do not take me lightly Kikyo…I will shatter you into so many pieces what's left of you will blend in with the wind. Do you understand me?" He hissed through clenched teeth.

There were no words to be said, and if there was would they make a difference? This Youkai he was different he was unlike anything she had faced before. Naraku was a game to her, even after his rebirth, but this man he was pure evil hidden under a cloak of good looks, good manners and an aura that he could mask at will. He toyed with her, teased her, cracked her body like it was nothing and still he would smile with her one minute as if it was all a game only to threaten her the next. She had never cowered to anyone before but there was a first time for everything, "I…I understand."

"Good," was his reply as he dropped her to the ground and dissolved into a soft light mist, "don't test me, because no matter where you go I will find you." His voice said as everything that was him disappeared into the night sky. As he floated his thought continued, _'she will die, but first I will use her to get rid of the half-breed…if he's still alive.'_

Pushing herself up into a seated position she grabbed at the sash that hung from the waist of her priestess pants and pulled them tightly into her fist as she brought her knees up to her chest. Raising her hand she briefly braised the area on her neck where his thumb had invaded her insides and she shuddered as a captured soul slipped through the crack and disappeared into the night sky. She refused to think, refused to move…her will was broken and so was her body.

* * *

**_Simonkal of Inuy_**

* * *

'_Kagura, you are mated but not to me!' _That one sentence played over and over in her head as she sat there still clutching the cloth of his robe tightly in her fist. What was he talking about? Sure they were mated, he came to her in the middle of the night. He touched her, caressed her, and told her that they would be together forever as mates.

Visions danced in her head. Sesshomaru kneeling at the side of her bed, him plucking at her nipples with his teeth, gently scraping at her flesh with his fangs. She remembered looking down at him, his magenta colored hair, his auburn eyes…shaking her head she tried to dismiss that vision. _'Sesshomaru's' hair is so white it's almost silver, and his eyes how could I confuse it…their like two golden moons. Kami I must be loosing my mind.' _She thought frantically as she tried to hold on the idea that she was mated to the Tai-Youkai, the white lord…the great one.

Unfortunately somewhere deep down inside of her, his words, _'Kagura, you are mated but not to me.' _Rang true and loud in her head and in her soul, but her body it ached for him, she thought. It needed to be near him, she wanted to believe. Her arms held an unquenchable, insatiable desire to just hold on tight to him and never let go, but was it really him she longed for? She knew something wasn't right, she just didn't know exactly what that might have been.

Looking up at him she pleaded with him with her eyes to help her understand why he was rejecting her, why he refused to acknowledge their mating. "Sesshomaru please." She begged as she stared up into his eyes, but instead of seeing the golden orbs that she had secretly lusted after for so long she saw auburn staring back at her and the world around her began to spin.

Standing off to the side Sango nudged the Monk, "she really doesn't give up, does she?" She asked not taking her eyes off the scene in front of her.

"If it were you and I…would you, Sango?" The Monk responded solemnly. Sure this had been more than interesting, funny even but now it was getting serious he could tell that she really believed she was mated to Sesshomaru. He could also see the pain and confusion warring on her features and the last thread of Sesshomaru's patience wearing thin. "Sango I think we need to do something."

Looking up at Miroku as if he had just grown a second head Sango thought sarcastically, _'yeah, right. Like I'm going to get in between a rabid dog and a tornado because I want to.'_ But she responded, "What do you have in mind?"

"I'm not sure yet, but I sure wish Inuyasha and Kagome was here one of them would have intervened by now."

"Oh, please Monk, you were enjoying the show until about 2 seconds ago!" The Demon Slayer whispered harshly. She couldn't believe that he was now acting all high and mighty as if he was all of a sudden concerned about Kagura's well being.

"Look at Sesshomaru." Was the Monks only reply.

The White Lord was standing there, his expression blank and cold. His hand rested lightly on the hilt of his sword prepared to draw it should the wind sorceress make any sudden moves.

His patience had just run out with the woman kneeling before him. What else was he suppose to say to her? Was there anything else to say to her to make her understand…to make her go away? "Kagura!" He snapped but she didn't look up at him, it was if she was in a world of her own. However he did notice that she was slowly loosening her grip on his robes.

Scenting her he could smell her anxiety slowly rising. He wasn't sure what was going on but he knew what ever it was it wasn't going to be a good thing. He started to reach down to shake her but stopped when he heard a loud explosion echo in the distance.

Hearing the same noise Miroku and Sango ran up to Sesshomaru, "that explosion, it came from by the well!" Miroku stated with out tearing his eyes away from the dark smoke billowing into the sky.

"Kagome?" Sango whispered as she ran off headed in the direction of the well with Miroku following closely behind her.

Looking back down at the woman before him, he squinted his eyes then took a few steps back. She was changing right before him. Her scent it wasn't right, but now was not the time to figure it out. The smell of his brothers' blood and that of the Miko was filling the air around him. Turning swiftly he grabbed Rin around her waist and darted towards the well.

**Until next time…**(and before you ask me…**NO** he did not do anything with Kikyo accept play with her. **NO** he did not put her under any kind of trance or spell he just scared the hell out of her, that's all! So don't expect her to act like any of the others!)

* * *

**Acknowledgements: **

**Hearty-Love**: I really don't mean to leave cliffies, but when I write I just keep going until I fall asleep, my hands hurt or I run out of ideas. So I'll go ahead and apologize now for leaving you with another one, "sorry." bows-

**Fluffywuffy**: Apology accepted. But I must apologize, because I'm sure your wanting to scratch my eyes out right about now, but hey Kikyo got tortured, doesn't that make you a little happy?

**Wickedgal: **Did you like this chapter? I can't kill her yet, but Jouyoku can torture her. LOL Thanks for your review!

**Kamira**: Thank you my friend. –bows- and –smiles-

**RmGuccione**: Wow! I don't know what to say to your review…(speechless)…either your pulling my leg or you truly understand what point I'm trying to get across with this fic. Everything you said in that review, I would have to say bodes well with my idea and the point I was trying to get across to my readers. Thank you my friend for understanding, and for putting into words what I wasn't sure of. Thank you! I can't wait to hear what you think about this chapter! See what you did? You got me looking forward to your reviews! LOL

**Manekinekochan: **Thanks for your review! What was your name before you changed it? I'm just curious…

**Inugirl27K:** I didn't think that I took long between updates. But I was having some issues with no power and things like that. As far as Kagura not acting like the others, I explained that a few chapters back. And Jouyoku kind of explains is in this chapter. Anyway it's a mind over matter thing…her mind believes that she is mated to Sesshomaru there for she is, that is until she is forced to face the truth then and only then will she suffer the side effects. Thanks for your review!

**Azngirlchibi:** Why does he have to say it? Doesn't actions mean more than words? People say things everyday that they don't mean, and to be honest with you those 3 little words are tossed around like a soccer ball so in answer to your question…I haven't decided if he'll ever say I love you to Kagome. I've thought about it a lot and while writing the last chapter I just couldn't make him say it…it just didn't seem right, maybe it's just not the right time for that yet. Or maybe it too out of character for him. When you think about Inuyasha is a man of action and few words. But I'll see what I can do, only for you…I'll see. –winks-

**BATO-JITSU: **Hello my friend! Did you expect for me to send her home? Actually I had every intention of doing it, but I got a better idea…Kikyo. (Hehehe) So tell me my friend did you like the chapter, did it throw you for a loop? ROFL Thanks for your review!

**Shadow Dragon**: Did you enjoy Kikyo's torture? I'm sure you did, you're like the #1 Kikyo hater or something. 300 reviews and you still with me, reviewing religiously. Thank you my friend!

**V.X.O:** Thank you so much! I'm glad you enjoyed it and I hate the cowardly weak Kagome so I figured I'd give her some spunk. In regards to killing Kagome, "oops!"

**Obsidian Hearts:** And I bow to you! Thank you!

**Fluffy's Fan**: LOL, you are truly nuts! J/k Thanks for your review and I hope you got rid of that cow.

**Moovache:** Thank you! I'm glad you enjoying this fic, but you have to do something about that drooling problem!

**Sailorgirl16:** Your really spoiling me! Thank you for standing behind me in regards to the anal retentive bandits! They really irritate the hell out of me. I think I'm going to post a chapter of pure gibberish and really give them something to talk about. Thanks for your wonderful inspiring review!

**Buyo-Chan**: Put it back! I know you took it back out of the closet! LOL Thanks for reviewing!

**Harmsstar:** Very interesting fic by the way. Thanks for the wonderful review and I'm still waiting for that pic. –smiles-

**Demonssifreak4489**: No, I don't think she loved him at all I think she loved the idea of finally being able to be a normal woman. He was just a means to an end. Even when she kissed Inuyasha she only kissed him because she knew Kagome was watching. Thanks for reviewing! And I hope I answered your question.

**Neko Youkai**: No, Rin will not have any side effects because he didn't have sex with her. It's the actually act of having sex with them and causing the woman to orgasm that causes the illness. Sango marrying Miroku would be entirely too easy for this fic, sorry. Thanks for your review!

**T wrecks**: You made it just in time! You had to say something about my spelling and grammar. Well in my defense I don't think I really have a spelling problem, but the grammar issue is another story. I'm working on it, don't worry. Thanks for over looking that and enjoying the heart of the story!


	26. One Arrow Three Victims

**A/N:** Hi all! Quick update, huh? Well the outpour of reviews for the last chapter totally motivated me to write this chapter this morning (Saturday morning). I know a lot of you want to know what's going on with Kagura, Ayame and Kouga, but please understand that this story has a lot of side stories and I have to give equal time to each of them. I've been trying to get back to Kagura and her issues but I had to get back to the more important stars of the show. For those of you who challenge me on this (and you know who you are) **Jouyoku means passion, sexual desire…lust! I mean come on do you really think I wouldn't know the meaning of my own characters' name? Should you feel the need to verify this, there are two sources I use and they both give the same definition (1) Babylon online dictionary (2) Also there are like 14 or 15 different ways to say lust or lustful in Japanese not to mention there aretotally different kinds of lust, so make sure you're looking up the right one. Better yet search the meaning of Jouyoku just to be safe. **With out further delay I give you chapter 26!

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of them! Nichio and Loi I haven't decided yet, but just in case…they're mine, and so is Jouyoku & Miebi Kokushi**

* * *

**Chapter 26: One Arrow Three Victims**

He knew she was there, but he didn't know exactly for how long. _'Did she hear the things Kagome said to me? Did she hear the things I said to her? Did she see us kissing?' _He thought to himself as he caught a quick glimpse of her white priestess blouse. He didn't know why she was there hiding in the forest and quite honestly there was nothing he could do to find out. He knew after the ordeal that Kagome had just been through there was no way he could tell her that she had to go home for a day or two, which would give him time to sort out things with Kikyo. Turning around so that he was facing the girl again he forced a small smile and said, "get your bag, let's go home."

"Home?" She asked sounding a little confused. Feeling the nerves on her arms stand on end she looked quickly around the clearing then around and behind him into the trees. Her chest heaved and the baby hairs on the back of her neck started to stand on end, _'K…Kikyo'._ She thought as she looked up at Inuyasha.

"Yeah, wench let's go home." He stated trying to sound normal. The last thing he wanted to do was alert her to the fact that they were being watched or rather spied on.

'_He knows she's there, but he's not going to her. Is he trying to get me back to the hut so that he can go meet her later?' _They had just shared this wonderful moment together and now this. Why couldn't they just be happy? Why wasn't life easy for them? On all the TV shows and books she had read the hero and his love interest always ended up happy, so why wasn't it happening for them? "Inuyasha?"

Glancing back over his shoulder he waited for her to get the monstrosity she called a bag. _'Why is she here?' _He questioned to him self. Hearing his name called he turned his attention back to the girl in front of him. Immediately he noticed the shift in her aura, the uneasiness in her mannerisms, all of a sudden the very confident, alluring, and down right determined girl from only moments ago had turned in a shy, nervous and almost shaking child. _'Does she know she's here?'_

"Kiss me." She whispered. She knew Kikyo was there and she knew he knew she was there as well. What she didn't know was just how long she had been there and what she might have seen or not seen. The idea of him kissing her was something that just filtered into her head at the last moment, but as she stood here thinking about it, it made all the sense in the world. If Inuyasha would kiss her knowing that Kikyo was standing right there behind them although hidden she would know for sure that he loved her and Kikyo regardless of how much she would probably still deny it would know as well. Eyeing him concernedly she prayed that he would comply.

'_Did she just ask me to…KISS her? She knows. If I kiss her Kikyo will see for sure, even if she hadn't seen before and then she'll know…she'll know that I've chosen Kagome'. _He didn't want Kikyo to find out like this he wanted to be able to tell her face to face that he had made his decision and it was not she. But he knew that if he did not comply with the woman that loved him and had just pledged her undying love for him it would break her heart. What was he suppose to do? How was he suppose to reply to her request? "Kagome"

Looking up at him she was determined that she would not look away. If he were going to break her heart and make everything that had just transpired between them a lie, then he would watch her heartbreak and her soul die as he did it. She heard him whisper her name but she didn't reply, there was no need to, she had already made her request.

He could see the determination swimming within her eyes. She was unwavering standing there just within his reach the moon light bouncing off her black tresses. _'I can't hurt her.' _Stepping closer to her he allowed his arms to pull her into a tight embrace bringing her head to rest on his chest. Resting his chin on the top of her head he whispered, "Kagome, you know you mean the world to me. You're my…" He stated but was interrupted by a shift in her position.

Pushing away from his chest she looked up at him, "shut up. Just kiss me, that's all I want you to do. I don't want to hear anymore of what you have to say Inuyasha…actions speak louder than words." Believing the worst she could not hold back the tears that started to sprout at the corners of each eye, "or is there something stopping you?" She whispered weakly.

He knew he could not deny her. There was no way to avoid the inevitable either way someone was going to get hurt. If he kissed her than Kikyo would surly be hurt she might even try to be vindictive about the situation, but Kagome her pain…her pain was something that he himself could not tolerate. Biting down softly on his bottom lip he leaned in close to her, "what would stop me from kissing my…mate?" He questioned making sure to put emphasis on the word mate as he closed the distance between them.

His words they echoed in her head but the one that stood out the most was, mate. She could feel his lips against hers, pressed firmly yet gently. She could feel his tongue perusing the slit where her lips met and all she could think was, _'he chose me.' _She was so shocked that he actually kissed her with Kikyo watching that she almost forget to join in the kissing games. Placing her arms around his neck she allowed him to control the kiss. She wanted him to do just as much as he deemed necessary to get his point across to her.

Breaking the kiss he pulled her once again to his chest, _'well there's no going back now.' _He thought with a sigh. Finally they both knew where they stood with him and it was all because of one kiss.

She could hear his heart racing with in his chest and she had heard his sigh of relief, she hoped. Sure he probably was scared well maybe nervous but she didn't care she had always put his needs and everyone else's needs before hers for so long, so wasn't it about time that she got what she wanted? Pitching up on her toes she threw her arms around his neck once more and hugged him tight. Closing her eyes she whispered, "I love you so much, Inuyasha. I really do." Holding that pose for a moment longer she opened her eyes and screamed as loud as she could at what she saw coming straight for the two of them.

* * *

**_Simonkal of Inuy_**

* * *

Running around the two humans Sesshomaru arrived at the clearing first. Stopping for a moment he stood Rin up and advised her to stay put before proceeding over to the largest bundle of debris.

Running up shortly thereafter Miroku followed by Sango both gasped at the sight before them. The well, it had been totally destroyed. The wood that once made up it's walls were scattered all over the clearing some pieces were still burning and others had already been charred so badly that it resembled black coal.

Walking over to the hole that Kagome and Inuyasha used to travel through time Miroku sighed sadly when he noticed that even the wood that was below ground was on fire. "Kagome will not be happy about this." He stated to no one in particular.

"Miroku look!" Sango yelled as she pointed to the remains of what looked like the strap of Kagomes' bag. "My Kami, Miroku do you…do you think she was here?" She asked as she hurried to pick up the charred strap.

Looking over to Sango the monk tried to think of something anything else that he could say to her that would give her hope that perhaps she wasn't here when the well exploded, but the truth of the matter was where ever Kagomes' bag was she was not far behind or in front. But did that also mean that Inuyasha was here as well? Unable to gather the courage to answer Sango's question he turned his attention to Sesshomaru. "Do you…do you sense them here?"

The white lord stood there unmoving just staring at a particular pile of smoldering wood, then into the forest that surrounded the clearing as if he was looking for something or someone. Hearing the monks' question he stated unemotionally, "yes they're here." Then dashed off into the forest with out looking back.

Hearing his reply Sangos' heart almost stopped. _'Kagome, what were you doing here?' _She questioned in her mind. Looking around the clearing again she eyed the largest pile and ran towards it.

"Sango! What are you thinking?" Miroku questioned as he stopped what he was doing and jogged over to her.

With out looking at him or even noticing the wood was still burning although weakly she fell to her knees and started digging through it as she said weakly, "she's here…their here I know they are."

After taking a moment to compose him self he grabbed her and gently pulled her up by her shoulders. Turning her around so that she was facing him he stated with concern, "Sango look at your hands?"

Looking down she noticed that the tips of all of her fingers and the palms of her hands were red and starting to puff slightly but she didn't care, her best friend her sister was under this debris, she had to dig her out. Hell she would have done it with her teeth if she had to. Looking back at the Monk she yelled, "I don't care, we have to save them!"

"I know and we will, you just stand here. I'll take care of it." The Monk replied with a reassuring smile. After receiving a small reluctant nod from her he turned around and grabbed his staff then started to carefully knock the burning cinder to the side. "Holy Buddha." The Monk stated quietly as the sight of Inuyasha's red Hakama pants came into view.

"Miroku, what is it?" Sango said as she stepped up a little closer but stopped when she saw Inuyashas' feet and the leg of her friend sticking out from under him. "Kagome, Inuyasha!" She screamed as she ran pass the monk.

Quickly knocking the rest of the burning cinder away the Monk noticed immediately that there was an arrow sticking out of Inuyashas' upper right shoulder. Knowing that there was no one else that could shoot an arrow filled with enough power to incapacitate the Hanyou his thoughts went directly to, _'Kikyo…but why would she attack them and even then why would Inuyasha allow this to happen? Why didn't he notice her? Why didn't he do something?' _These thought raced through his mind but he knew the only way he was going to get some answers was if he got it from one of his unconscious friends.

Pushing Inuyashas' body up so that he was half way off of the prone body of the Miko Sango pulled Kagomes' body from beneath him. "Kagome, Kagome please wake up." She yelled a few times as she softly patted both sides of the unmoving girls' face. Looking down at her shirt she noticed blood but she figured that it was probably Inuyashas' own since she didn't notice any wounds. Noticing that, she immediately started to relax a little.

Figuring that it would probably be better if she elevated Kagomes' head she gently lifted it and attempted to place it gently in her lap but as quick as her anxiety left her it returned. Feeling around the back of her friends' head she almost fainted, the amount of blood that coated her hair and trailed down the back of her neck was sickening. Gasping a few times she stuttered, "M…Mir…Miroku she's bleeding." To add emphasis she held up one bloody palm for the Monk to see.

'_Dear Buddha this can't be…not them…not like this.' _Looking down at the arrow sticking out of the Hanyou's shoulder he winced as he absently allowed his hand to roam over his shoulder to front of his chest where he felt the tip of the arrow. _'It went all the way through.' _He said as he gripped a hold of the arrow and tried to pull it out. He knew it would take more than an arrow to kill the almighty Hanyou, but this was a priestess arrow, shot by none other than Kikyo would he be able to even remove it or would it have to be done be Kagome or old lady Keade. He tugged with all his might and the arrow still didn't budge and inch, "just as I thought." He mumbled. Looking down at his friend he frowned as a thought occurred to him, _'Inuyasha, you're the only man I know that would fall in love with not one but two women that could bring on your demise with nothing but a mere arrow.' _Shaking his head in a negative fashion he rolled the Hanyou over and he slid in underneath him so he could lean his head and his upper body against him.

Walking out of the forest Sesshomaru walked over the Demon slayer who sat holding the Mikos' head in her lap, then over to the Hanyou his brother who lay unconscious leaning limply on the Monk with his arms sprawled out to the side. Stopping in front of his brother he stood with his hand positioned comfortably behind his back and smirked, _'still hanging in there I see.' _Lifting his leg a little he kicked the Hanyou in the side.

"Sesshomaru!" The monk yelled as he hastily picked up his staff and laid it across the Hanyous' chest as if it would protect him.

Sango sat watching the scene in disbelief. How could Sesshomaru be so cold? For Kami's sake for all they knew Inuyasha was at deaths door. Looking down at the Miko she sighed but didn't say anything as she pulled her friends head a little closer to her body.

With out taking his eyes off of his brother he responded, "stay out of things that don't concern you, Monk." Lifting his other leg he kicked the Hanyou again in his other side.

"What in the hell are you doing?" The Monk screamed preparing to pull his most powerful ofuda from the inner pockets of his robes, but he stopped when he felt a small jerk or was it a twitch from Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, are you okay?" He asked hoping that he might get some kind of answer or acknowledgement from the Hanyou. Glancing up at the white lord he had to wonder if this was Sesshomarus' intention all along.

The pain he felt in his shoulder came rushing back to him like cold wind on his naked chest. He shuddered. His head was laying on something hard, but what was it? And who in the hell was kicking him? Nothing made sense to him. The last thing he remembered was Kagomes loud scream then he remembered looking back and seeing a sacred arrow coming at them. He leaped over to the other side of the well to dodge it, but…_'did it still hit me?' _

Slowly he opened his eyes and tried to force the pain away. Right away he heard Mirokus' voice so he figured he must have been lying propped up against him. Of course under normal circumstances this would've revolted him but he was in no condition at this moment to feel revolted about anything.

Focusing on the person in front of him he grimaced at the sight of his brother standing proudly above him with something close to a smirk on his face, "you son of a bitch, you kicked me." He stated weakly his strength felt like it was being drained from his body.

"Pfft, I would rather be a son of a bitch than the son of a filthy Ninjen." Sesshomaru replied back. He knew the effects that a priestess arrow had on full demons and had Inuyasha been a full demon he would've been dead on contact, but because he was a mere half-breed he was able to hold on. For that he was glad because at least this way he could still be the one to kill his Halfling brother. That was what he told himself in order to explain why he felt relieved when he heard a faint heartbeat coming from the chest of the Hanyou.

Even in the weak state that he was in he was prepared defend his mothers honor but before he could muster the energy to do anything the very potent aroma of…shaking his head he didn't want to believe what he was smelling, "Ka…Kagome." He whispered, hoping that he was just delusional. Taking another sniff the smell over powered every fiber of his being, "Kagome!" He screamed as he threw himself upright off of the Monk.

He didn't know where the surge of energy came from but he had it and he would use it. Looking around the clearing his eyes came to rest on the unconscious body of his love and his life lying helplessly with her head propped up in Sangos' lap. Crawling over to her his soul echoed his worst fears, _'don't die…don't leave me, not now…not like this.' _Pulling her body way from Sango he didn't spare the demon slayer a second glance. "What happened?" He said to the sleeping Miko as he hung his head low so that his bangs covered his eyes. Cradling her body to his chest he nuzzled into her hair and he whimpered as the smell of her blood assailed him again. Scratching, whipping and tearing at his heart telling him that there was no hope, she was gone or would soon be gone.

Inuyasha…" Sango tried to say as she reached out and rested a shaky hand on his shoulder, however she pulled it back immediately at the sight bestowed before her.

Growling viciously at her, at everything around him, and at the situation at hand he jumped to his feet and ran towards the village. _'Help…I've got to get her some help. Keade, she'll fix her!' _Was the last coherent thought that filled his head.

"Miroku, he's transforming." Sango said as she stood to her feet preparing to run after him.

"His mate is in danger of dieing, what would you expect him to do?" Sesshomaru stated nonchalantly. He looked on as his brother ran with the girl in his arms. He had to admit that at this moment he felt a little, tiny as it was…he felt proud of his brother. Although he was two steps from deaths' door, his first priority was still his mate, _'fathers blood really does course through your veins, Inuyasha.'_

Still looking off in the direction that Inuyasha ran off in, the demon slayer stated, "his eyes they were the same as they always are but his fangs his cheeks…"

Casually the dog lord brought his hand from behind his back as if he had forgotten that he had it there. Holding up the bow and the arrows that he found in the forest he studied them for a moment then handed them to the Monk as he replied, "demon slayer for as many years as you've traveled with him you should know this. He is near death or at least gravely injured therefore he would call on his other half in order to get her to safety. Together, they will make sure that she is taken care of."

"Where's he taking her?" Miroku chimed in.

"He'll take her where he knows she'll be able to get help. He'll take her to the hag." Sesshomaru stated as he glanced at Rin whom still stood exactly where he left her, _'She always was a good listener.' _He thought briefly. He knew the scene with Kagura still weighed heavy on the girls mind; actually it still weighed on his mind as well. In no way did he ever have any feelings for her but her state of mind when he left her concerned him. Walking over to her he asked, "Are you alright?"

'_Hell no! This crazy Youkai woman comes in from no where and says that she's your mate, then someone attacks Kagome and Inuyasha and leaves them for dead and you ask me if I'm alright?' _In her mind that was her answer but all he got as an answer was a soft nod and shy smile.

He knew she was lying he could smell it all over her, but he would accept that answer for now. Looking over his shoulder he watched as Sango and Miroku left, no doubt headed back to the village. "Let's go Rin, it's getting late." He stated as he turned and headed towards the village himself.

Running up next to him she slipped her hand into his own but didn't look up at him, "Lord Sesshomaru?"

He couldn't believe that she had been as bold as to take a hold of his hand, for a moment it shocked but more than that her touch seemed to sooth him. "Yes Rin?" He replied.

"A…are we still a couple?"

He almost stopped in his tracks and stood there staring gape mouthed at her, but he was too smooth for that. He knew she was only asking that because of Kagura so in a jester meant to reassure her he squeezed her tiny hand a little tighter and replied, "of course we are."

Smiling thoughtfully she sighed as she allowed her head to rest on his arm. The rest of the walk back to the village would bemade in silence.

* * *

**_Simonkal of Inuy_**

* * *

'_Got to get help!' _Was the only thought playing in his mind as he ran towards the village and the only person he felt would be able save his soon to be mate. He wasn't sure just how he was able to do this right now because even though he was running at full speed while carrying his bundle with care a part of him felt disgustedly tired…too tired to think, to rationalize anything outside of Kagome was hurt. The smell of death seemed to creep slowly closer as the minutes ticked by. So he ran faster as if it was something that he could out run.

Running through the village gates he paid no attention to nothing and no one, _'Kagome…mate need help,' _Was the only thing on his mind.

As he approached the hut he noticed the wolf Youkai standing near it, but he paid him no mind either.

"Oi, what happened?" Kouga stated as he eyed the girl in Inuyasha's arms. Her blood clogged his nostrils neutralizing any and everything else. "What the fuck…" he stated as he approached the Hanyou but stopped when he saw his eyes flash red then back to gold, but his fangs and the stripes on his cheeks were clearly present.

Pulling the girl closer to his chest the Hanyou hissed through clenched teeth and in a very harsh not Inuyasha voice, "back off." As he turned abruptly and slammed threw the make shift door.

"Oi, you can't go in there!" Kouga yelled, but Inuyasha was gone and so was Kagome. _'What the hell happened up there_? _I knew I smelled her blood.' _He felt useless. First he had allowed Ayame to get raped and now because he was trying to do the honorable thing and stay by Ayames' side Kagome had been hurt. Walking up to the wooden makeshift fence he slammed his fist into the wood breaking it as he let out a loud vicious growl of frustration.

As Inuyasha entered the hut he immediately recognized Keade. Turning to her with outstretched arms he tried give her the girl as if he was giving her a present, "Kagome…mate hurt…you fix", was the most coherent sentence he could form as his legs collapsed under him.

Ayame appeared to be having a lapse of memory as she slowly approached the body of the Miko. The smell of her blood seemed to beckon to her, call to her to come see what happened. Automatically the closer she got to the Hanyou the louder and more vicious her growls became. She was actually snarling and appeared to be foaming at the mouth as she raked her claws over her skin unmercifully. Unable to control herself she lunged at Inuyasha's back but with one hand and with out dropping Kagome he swatted her away with the back of his hand and with out so much as a glance in her direction. Landing against the back wall with a loud thump, she didn't even twitch or squirm not an inch as her body hit the grown with dull thud.

Part of him was aware of just whom the girl was, but the part in charge at this moment really didn't give a damn. Stretching his arms out even more he waited for the hag to take his mate…to fix his mate.

Staring at the girl that she had grown so fond of then over at the Hanyou whom didn't look like him self at all Keade stuttered, "I…Inuyasha? Is that you child?"

"Fix mate" Was all he could muster as his shoulders slumped forward a little.

"Yes, yes of course." Keade said quickly as she eyed the blood dripping from the girls' head. Looking over at Inuyasha she stared at the arrow still in his shoulder, _'Kikyo, what have you done?' _She questioned to herself. She knew that if it was Kikyo's arrow there was no possible way he should have still been moving right now. Though the arrow was not the same as what sealed him to the tree 54 years ago, it still should have immobilized him at least for the next few days. Tearing her gaze away from him she hurriedly laid a mat in front of him just under where he held Kagome and said, "Lay her here."

Pulling the girl back towards his chest he nuzzled into her hair once more, then laid her gently on the mat. Allowing his hand to linger for a moment longer than it had to he asked weakly, "you will fix, mate?"

Knowing that this question was directed at her she responded solemnly, "I will do my best."

As the last word of her sentence filtered into his mind it seemed like his body gave out on him. His head and his limbs started to feel like huge boulders were weighing them down. He wanted to fight it, he needed to stay awake long enough to see or hear Kagome say something, move…twitch, something anything that would tell him she was all right. Unfortunately the darkness it called to him, promised him rest, promised him freedom from the pain that ran unhindered through his body.

Staggering drunkenly on his knees he fell over onto his side, unmoving. His eyes rolled to the back of his head then forward again allowing him one last look at his proclaimed mate, his love, his reason for living then slowly almost teasingly the darkness over came him as his eyes rolled once more to the back of his head where they remained. There was no light, there was no sound, and there was no pain.

**Until Next Time**…(before you guys ask. Inuyasha partially transformed in order to get Kagome to safety. And no Kagura has not left the village as of yet…Also there will be a much better explanation in the next chapter of why the well ignited like that…so have patience)

* * *

**Acknowledgements:**

**Terra34/Shadow Dragon:** I hope this chapter answered some of your questions. Jo-Jo is rather sick; sometimes I can't believe that I created him. I mean what kind of monster am I? (LOL) Thanks for your continued reviews my friend.

**V.X.O:** -peeps around corner- Hello my friend. I hope this chapter pleased you and answered most if not all of your questions, if it didn't the next chapter probably will, so bare with me. Thanks for your review!

**Inugurl27K:** In this fic I'm sure you'll read about a lot of firsts happenings, b/c you see there is no one and nothing off limits to Jouyoku, and I myself really hate redoing things that have been done a thousand times over…trust me he is not done with Kikyo yet. When he finds out about this he going to go ballistic! I can't wait to tell him. Thanks for reviewing.

**Kamira:** -blushes- I have to say; I think that was the most enthusiastic review I've ever gotten from you. Was it Kikyo's torture? Either way I'm so glad your still reviewing, thank you my friend!

**Sailorgirl16:** -bows- Thank you my friend for reviewing and standing behind me. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Lttlemscrzy:** Well I guess this updates makes you happy, 2 days and a new chapter…(pats self on back)…sorry to hear about your computer, but I'm glad it's up and working. As far as what Jouyoku did to Kikyo, I'd like to say that he has some good points although his bad really out weighs all that, but understand he did that for very selfish reasons. Thanks for reviewing!

**Mini Nicka**: Thanks for your review!

**T Wrecks**: Thanks for your review!

**Demonssjfreaks4489**: Thanks for reviewing! I hope you enjoyed this chappie.

**RmGuccione**: I recommended your story because to me it's like a breath of fresh air. I mean writing my story and trying to get into the characters head into their souls can be a little depressing sometimes, especially with the last few chapters. I actually had to dig into my own bag of broken hearts and heartbreaks to get the right feeling for each of them, so if you thought it took you on and emotional roller coaster imagine what writing it did to me. I had to break away from I/K in order to sat up this chapter, and besides Jouyoku had been out of the picture for a few chapters so I felt I needed to let the readers know that his plans had not changed. I hope this chappie didn't disappoint you, and if it did I apologize. Thanks for your continued reviews and support!

**Anniechanalc:** I am so sorry for you loss! And my heart goes out to your friend that lost his life I wish I could give you a hug right now, but this will have to do –HUGE TIGHT TEAR JERKING HUG- Please don't think that you'll never get another dedication from me, it's just that when I choose a reviewer to dedicate a chapter to it's spur of the moment usually but it always a review that it's heart felt and meaningful inregards to the fic or the past chapter. Just keep your head up and keep reviewing I'm sure before this is all over you'll have a whole bunch of chapters dedicated to you.

**Obsidian Hearts**: I hope this chapter eased some of your pain but I'm sure it just created more, so for that I apologize. Thanks for your review and some easy going chapters are coming (sweat drops) I hope anyway.

**Fullmetal chibi-chan**: I don't know what version of lust Shunjou means but Jouyoku definitly means Lust in Japanese. I researched and re-researched before creating him, if you don't believe me look in up. Anyway thanks for your review!

**Fluffy's Fan**: LOL, please don't hurt the old man. Thanks for reviewing and I hope you liked this chapter.

**Surfbratt**: Uhmm, sorry? I really didn't mean to hurt anyone, really I didn't but… Thanks for reviewing!

**Azngirlchibi:** It creeps you out? Well that's understandable; I'll try to think up something to alert you when he's going to be doing his perverted little things. Thanks for reviewing.

**YuriHanyou:** You made it just in time! Thanks for your review!


	27. Planning for Retirement

**A/N: **I am not impressed at all with this chapter. While writing it I felt like I was forcing myself to write just so I could keep the timeline that I sat for myself, so I'll understand if you guys don't like it. On the other hand the things that take place within it had to be done in order to get to the meat of this fic. The next chapter is already in the works and I know a lot of you if not all of you will definitely hate me by the end of it. Anyway thanks for all your reviews and I hope you are able to over look what ever the hell this chapter is missing that the other chapters had. For the life of me I can't figure it out…any ideas? Am I loosing my touch or am I just depressed? Kami I feel like I'm loosing my mind? Anyway I hope (finger crossed) that you enjoy this, and please don't forget to review, because right now I really need some inspiration to get the next chapter up (pouts)!

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of them! Nichio and Loi I haven't decided yet, but just in case…they're mine, and so is Jouyoku & Miebi Kokushi

* * *

**

**Chapter 27: Planning for Retirement**

Sitting in the grass of the small clearing alone, her mind played the scene over and over in her head. Every frame that flashed before her eyes was different. First she would see his silver hair falling over his shoulders then it would appear to melt into magenta. This bothered her but what bothered her most was his eyes they weren't golden, they weren't the ones she had dreamed about for so many years…they were auburn. His claws, the color of his skin nothing made sense to her.

It felt like her heart and soul was being forced into her throat. Or was it the truth that perhaps it wasn't the great lord of all dogs that she had mated with.

Looking around the clearing she felt a shiver run down her spine as she weakly tried to pull herself into a standing position. Emotionally she was drained, but she needed to find out what happened that night. _'Maybe if I find him again he'll tell me what happened. Maybe he won't push me away.'_ She thought to herself as she watched the Hanyou dash across the clearing with the Miko lying limp in his arms. He of course didn't even seem to notice she was standing there.

Walking in the direction he came running from she had know time to think or even consider what was wrong with the Miko or why the Hanyou appeared to be in the middle of transforming, she needed to get to Sesshomaru. She needed him to give her some answers, she need him to make her understand why he acted as if he knew nothing of what she spoke.

As she walked her mind told her that she had embarrassed herself enough, while her heart longed for him to show some sign that he wanted her in the same way she wanted him, but her body…it didn't feel the same although she was sure everything was where it was suppose to be. She noticed that recently every time she tried to remember or imagine herself in the Lords' arms she would feel a tingle or was it a tiny nibble just beneath her skin. This she didn't worry about, she told herself that perhaps it was her mind playing tricks on her.

Walking into the clearing she noticed the smoldering fragments of wood, and she could tell that someone had lost a large amount of blood, since it appeared to be coating a particular portion of the grass. Pushing the images and thoughts of this away she turned just in time to see the Lord and his ward walking away.

Watching the two for a moment she saw the girl smile up at Sesshomaru then takes a hold of his hand. But what shocked her was the small smile that Sesshomaru gave the girl when she wasn't looking. _'His smile,'_ She thought to herself as her heart seemed to stop beating for a fraction of minute. The realization of it came swift and hard banging at her door like the wind whipping abrasively through the branches of an ancient tree. _'He smiled at me that night…the night he took…' _Shaking her head she tried to dismiss the thought but it was undeniable, the truth was there right in front of her, as it always had been.

"Sesshomaru!" She screamed as the images of their night together became clear in her mind. Why she screamed his name she really didn't know, but what was done, was done. "It wasn't him." She mumbled as she saw the youkai with the Magenta hair, chiseled chest, beautiful smile and piercing auburn eyes kneeling at her bedside. She heard him telling her, 'I am your fantasy here for your pleasure and only yours. You will let me do as I choose, is that clear?' She heard those words over and over in her head and she shuddered, as she felt the nerves all over her body awaken in a flurry of violent shocks and tingles.

Sticking her arms out in front of her she took turns hastily pulling the sleeves of her Kimono up looking for whatever it was that was causing her this pain. Finding nothing she reached down and lifted up the bottom of both her inner and outer Kimono and checked her upper thighs and lower legs for the culprit biting her, but still she found nothing.

'_What's happening to me?' _She thought frantically as she started viciously scratching at her skin. Starting at her face she raked and clawed at every inch of skin she could reach with her bare hands.

"Kagura" Sesshomaru stated as he watched her tear at the skin covering her body. Looking down at Rin he advised her to stay put as he walked slowly towards the woman a few feet away.

'_What is she doing here?' _Rin asked herself with an out of place frown gracing her angelic features. She wanted to be understanding and allow her Lord to handle this by himself, but even for her as quiet and as meek as she was this woman and her persistence was wearing very thin on her nerves. Standing there she gritted her teeth and balled her tiny hands into tight fist as she tried to obey the orders given to her by her lord.

Looking up Kagura watched Sesshomaru approach her at a slow almost cautious pace. The closer he came to her the worst the feeling became. The more she scratched at her skin the faster her heart raced within her chest. _'Is he doing this to me?'_ She questioned herself as she dug deeper into her flesh determined to stop the discomfort.

"What do you want?" He asked coldly as he stopped a few feet away from her. Tilting his head slightly to the side he watched the woman in front of him scratch and pick at her skin as if she was covered with tiny biting bugs. Scenting her he could smell the anxiety bordering on hysteria running through her, _'is this what Inuyasha and the others were talking about? Is this the result of mating with Jouyoku?' _The pain she was feeling was clearly present on her face, but still he felt the need to test his theory.

Walking a little closer to her he stooped down and grabbed the hand she was using to scratch at her skin. Looking her directly in her eyes he asked with a straight face, "are you in some kind of pain?"

His touch seared every inch of her body causing her to cry out. The feeling that overcame her came barreling out of her gut in wave after wave of unbearable unexplainable pain. As odd as it seemed her heart was thankful that he would even touch her, but her mind told her that it was he that caused her to hurt in such away. Her mind won the battle for dominance and she screamed, "Let go of me!" As she swung her free hand at him aimlessly pounding on his arm hoping to break his hold. _'He had two arms that night, but now he…he only has one!' _Her mind screamed as she reached up with her free hand clawed at her scalp.

As if he hadn't heard a word she said he simply tilted his head to the other side and narrowed his eyes on her as he watched her facial expression change from pain to fear to pain and now rage laced with pain. Narrowing his eyes he asked, "Why?" He didn't know exactly why he chose a time such as now to toy with her but he needed to know for himself exactly how bad this curse really was.

Between the fear of the unknown, the pain that raged unmercifully through every limb of her body and the overwhelming need to distance her self from this Youkai she couldn't think clearly. At this moment she honestly didn't know whether he was a friend or a foe and she didn't care. Her mind was screaming at her to make him stop what he was doing and her body pleaded with her to stop him before he killed her, but her heart it pleaded with her to understand that it was not his fault.

Throwing herself back onto the ground she attempted to kick at the lords' chest in order to make him release his hold on her, but he was too fast.

Leaping away from her he came to rest directly in front of Rin. _'She's lost her mind.' _He thought to himself as he watched her stand to her feet. Reaching for the hilt of his sword hesitantly since he wasn't sure nor did he trust what she may or may not do next. "Rin, go to the village and stay there until I come for you." He stated with out looking over his shoulder.

She wanted to move she really did, but more than that she wanted to know what was going on. Kagura was now attacking her lord when she was just acting as if she was in love with him. Taking a few steps back to make her lord believe that she was leaving Rin stopped and eyed the situation in front of her.

Kagura clawed at her body until she dug into her skin with her nails causing her blood to pure out and still the pain was there. The only thing she could compare it to was a million tiny bugs digging their way out of her pores, chewing on everything and anything in their way.

Her mind screamed at her to kill him, and then she would be free of this agonizing pain. Unable to tolerate it any longer she screamed at Sesshomaru, "you did this to me? This is your fault," while she reached into the obi wrapped tightly around her waist and pulled out her fan. In one swift motion she had it open, "die!" She yelled right before she moved the fan in a swift diagonal line across her chest and screamed, "Dance of blades!"

Watching the erratic attack fly toward them Rin screamed.

Turning swiftly, Sesshomaru scooped up the screaming girl and leaped high into the air avoiding the attack. Setting Rin aside a good distance away he turned towards Kagura. He couldn't believe that this woman had the audacity to attack him. Leaping back into the air, all that could be heard was a loud swooshing sound as he dove towards his target. His fingers glowed green as he allowed his long poison whips to dangle from his one and only hand.

She watched as her attack flew towards him and she prayed that it would hit him, because then the pain would end and everything would be as it was, at least that's what her mind told her. Seeing him dodge the attack she frowned as another bout of pain ravaged her limbs. Crying out she almost collapsed to her knees as her body begged her to leave this clearing and run for the heavens.

Glancing up she saw him coming straight for her and she screamed, "dance of the dragons," while carving an arc in the sky with her fan with one hand and pulling her trusty white feather from her bun at the crown of her head with the other.

Immediately he halted his approach and zipped backwards headed for Rin as all around them numerous tornados touched down tearing up the earth and sending trees and rocks flying in every direction.

Having reached Rin he swiftly moved a safe distance away. Glancing up as the last of the Tornados disappeared he watched as the sky swallowed the Wind sorceress. _'It's better this way,' _was his only thought as he turned with Rin still held in his arm and walked away. He knew this battle between himself and Kagura was more than likely far from over, but today would not be the day that they would finish it…perhaps tomorrow.

* * *

**_SIMONKAL of INUY_**

* * *

He flew high above the trees, his form misted so that he appeared to be nothing more than a light fluffy cloud or merely a large puff of smoke.

After leaving the dead priestess he headed directly for the village determined to see to the well being of the Miko. Of course his reason for this wasn't love he just didn't want to have to go through the trouble of looking for someone else to serve him during his hibernation.

On his approach to the clearing he took a moment to make sure that his aura and scent were both masked with that of his surroundings then continued on still in his mist form.

Making sure to stay above the tallest trees he floated across the clearing but slowed when he noticed the White Lord and the wind sorceress just below.

He could tell that his plan had worked rather well. The way she was digging her nails into her skin and the undeniable look of agony on her face was a tasteful treat for him, but it wasn't enough. Taking a moment he sent a thought to her, _'if you kill him your pain will end.'_ Smirking to himself he watched as she thought that over then sent an attack flying in the White lords direction. _'Surely she will kill him', _he thought as he floated on unnoticed by both. He hadn't come back to the village for either one of them he came to check on the Miko and this he would make sure he did. He did however notice the girl Rin standing a few feet away from the White Lord. He wanted to take her, but his plan was bigger than her.

For now at least she would hold on to her virginity…her essence until a better time presented itself.

Nearing the gates of the village he immediately sensed the aura of the Miko in a hut that sat almost on the outskirts of the village, but it wasn't her aura alone that he sensed. He also sensed that of the red headed hot tempered Youkai that he still to this day tasted on his tongue and his lips. Then there was the aura of the Miko's friend, though laced with pain and sadness she would still be perfect for a late night snack.

Moving off towards the hut he saw a male wolf Youkai and a Ninjen monk sitting outside the hut, no doubt guarding their prized possessions. Not wanting to draw any attention to himself he quickly disappeared and reappeared behind the hut. Pressing his body up against the wall he listened intently to the conversation going on inside.

"Keade, will Kagome be alright?" The Miko's friend asked her voice laced with concern.

"I do not know. Only time can tell." The hag responded. She had done everything that she could for the girl. After Inuyasha had brought her into the hut then passed out she immediately went to work locating the wound on the back of the girls head. Unfortunately she had to remove a rather large portion of hair from the middle of her head in order to thoroughly clean the wound then stitch the torn skin. She was just thankful that the girls' skull had not been fractured. This also meant that there was a very good chance of survival. "Sango as long as she wants to survive she should be able to."

Looking down at her broken friend Sango almost cried at the sight of her friends once beautiful unblemished skin turned an ashen and the dark circles that formed underneath her eyes. Turning her attention to the Hanyou that still lay sprawled out on the floor a few feet from Kagome she sighed, _'what was he and Kagome doing that would make Kikyo retaliate in such a manner?' _She knew she wasn't going to be getting any answers until one or both of her friends woke up, but that wouldn't stop the thoughts from filtering into her mind. "Keade? Is…Will Inuyasha be okay?"

"Yes child. The arrow that I removed from his shoulder severely weakened his Youkai side and the loss of blood almost killed his human side, but now that it's been removed he should heal with no problem." The hag replied as her thoughts ran on her sister, _'Kikyo, Inuyasha will not forgive you for this…if Kagome dies he will surely seek nothing but ill will towards you.' _Pushing herself up she grabbed her basket of herbs and stated solemnly, "I must see to another villager, please don't leave Kagome alone in here with her." As she pointed a withered finger in the direction of the female Youkai, Ayame whom seemed to be waking from the hit Inuyasha gave her earlier.

Glancing in the direction of Ayame, Sango replied coldly, "you don't have to worry about that, if she so much as looks in this direction I will make sure that she doesn't get back up."

Walking out of the hut, Keade advised Kouga and Miroku to remove Inuyasha since Ayame would be waking soon.

Hearing this Jouyoku smirked. He couldn't believe that his luck was this good. He would have never thought that of all the women that he had taken or wanted to take the Miko and her friend would be familiar with the red headed delicacy. Not to mention the White Lord and the girl Rin, wasn't she headed in the direction of the village? _'They all know each other! This is going to be easy as long as I stay out of range of Lord Dog and that pathetic Hanyou.' _He thought with an evil grin. Figuring that the Wolf Youkai and the Monk would be no problem for him he totally dismissed any thought of them.

Quieting his thoughts he listened as the Monk and the Wolf Youkai spoke quietly to the girl Sango.

Leaning down on the right side of the Hanyou Miroku motioned for Kouga to get the other side as he stated to Sango, "Don't leave this hut, okay. We're going to take Inuyasha back to his place and I'm going to stay with him but Kouga will be right back and he'll stay outside until morning."

Taking a moment to gaze upon the form of his now intended once denied mate Kouga grimaced at the emotionally beaten state she was in. Even as she slept he could tell that her mind was deteriorating and her body as well. _'Ayame, I'm sorry I allowed this to happen to you, but if you fight it…if you stay with me…I promise to make it up to you…I promise.' _He wanted to go to her, he wanted to hold her and tell her these words out loud but he knew there was know possible way that would happen, at least not now.

Noticing a slight movement he turned quickly and pushed Miroku out of the way as he bent down and hefted the dog prince over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. After taking a moment to smile down at the form of the sleeping Miko he stormed out of the hut mumbling things about stupid fucking dead bitches that don't know how to stay dead, and a horny fucking wannabe Casanova that needed his cock to become personally acquainted with his foot.

Hearing the mumblings of the wolf Youkai Jouyoku smirked and almost chuckled but caught him self before he gave away his location. Making sure that the Monk and the mouthy wolf Youkai was a good distance away he rounded the corner of the hut but he stopped long enough to send a thought into the mind of the girl Sango, _'you will sleep.' _He did this because to take her now would bring too much unwanted attention to him.

Slowly entering the hut he eyed the three sleeping women. One he had already taken and had no desire to take again. The other two would definitely be taken. One tonight the other he would feast on for an eternity.

Glancing over in the corner where the red headed Youkai lay stretched out unmoving. He smiled as he sensed her decent into dementia and then death. Slowly he walked over to her and kneeled at her side. Laying his hand upon her forehead he smiled as he watched her body subconsciously turn towards him and a seductive little smile play across her lips. Opening his link he said, _'you will wake tonight when the moon hits it's highest point in the sky and you will request that the girl, Sango accompanies you to the river for a bath. You will not take no for an answer, do you understand?' _

After receiving a small nod of approval he bent forward and kissed her forehead as a show of his appreciation. Sure some people would say he was no more than a monster but even monsters had manners, the good ones anyway.

Pushing himself up into a standing position he walked over to the slouching form of the girl Sango and knelt down. Lifting his hand to her face he allowed it to travel down the side of her face to her jaw line then down to her neck where he allowed it to sit for a moment as he took in the view of her round supple breast rising and falling under her Kimono.

It took everything in him to not take her at this very moment. He wanted nothing more than to just stretch her out on the floor of this hut and ravage her body. Pulling his hand away as if she had bitten him he reveled in the lustful scent that was no one else but she as he thought, '_tonight I will make you mines…if only for a little while, you will be mine.' _Allowing his hand to rest on her right breast he squeezed gently and savored the soft yet firm feel of it as he turned his attention to his reason for being here.

She laid there stretched out in a manner befitting a dead goddess, her black hair strewn seductively about her shoulders. Her hands lay open at her side as if she was merely taking and evening nap. He could tell that she was hurt because of the dark circles and the big bandage that wrapped around her forehead to the back of her head. As ghastly as this sight was, it did not take away from the beauty that was hers and hers alone. Moving a little closer to her he caressed her cheek as he whispered, "you are not a mere copy, and she would be blessed to hold even an ounce of your grace, your beauty." Of course he was directing that statement to Kikyo the dead priestess that he despised.

Moving his hands down to her shoulders he lowered his face to hers and inhaled deeply, "he doesn't deserve you. I won't loose you to him or to anyone else," he whispered softly. To an on looker you would've thought that the words he spoke were of one that was in love, but it was only the pulse and throb of his groin that needed her that desired not her mind, her smile, the sound of her voice, but only her body and nothing more.

Running his hand gently between her breasts, over her stomach to her abdomen where he allowed his touch to linger. He smiled as he felt the heat churning within, _'she's ready and ripe for the plucking or should I say…fucking,' _he thought with a sinister smirk. Gently caressing the side of her face he whispered, "Soon my sweet, I promise you, soon."

Hearing someone approaching the hut he stood to his feet and smiled down upon the three women that lay before him. '_Tonight the real fun will begin,' _was the last thought that ran through his mind as he misted his body and allowed it to filter between the tiny cracks in the hut wall

**Until Next Time...(has anyone seen Bato-Jitsu?)

* * *

**

**Dedication:**

**_Wickedgal_**: _This chapter goes out to you because quite frankly it was your emails that got me to write it. Thank you for you continued reviews and support. And I'm glad, well more than glad that your enjoying this fic because I really enjoy writing it. Thank you! –Bows-

* * *

_

**Acknowledgements**: (I need a muse, not a beta just a muse! I have a few people in mind, but I want to see if anyone would like the job first…)

**Shadow Dragon**: Thank you my friend for you continuous reviews!

**Inugurl27K**: I hope I didn't disappoint you. Thanks for reviewing!

**Anniechanalac:** -Hugs- Thank you my friend for your review and I hope your doing better! I hope your reading this and you didn't take offence to my constructive criticism. If you want to email me personally please, please by all means do it.

**Inu-Baby18**: -smiles- I hope you enjoyed yourself!

**Lttlemscrzy:** Did you get that thing I sent you? (lol) I hope your feeling better, and I'm sorry it ended like that, but it's got to get worse before it gets better. –Winks- Thanks for your review my friend!

**Kamira:** Are you trying to amaze me? I mean really this is the 2nd most in depth review that you've sent me! I'm really floored…So the last one was your favorite, well I would have to say that mines would be, hell who am I kidding I love all of them, except this one. Anyway thanks for reviewing and I really seriously hope I didn't disappoint you! -Hugs-

**Fluffywuffy**: You made me go back and check the reviews for chapter 25 to find that question of yours. You sure are a demanding little thing aren't you? Would I like to be your friend? Well I'm already your friend at least that's the way I look at it. Your email address didn't show up on the review but if you want to email me please do, I'll definitely respond to you. Besides right now I can use as many 'nice' friends as possible. Thanks for your continued reviews!

**Obsidian Hearts**: **ROFL, SROFL, **(holds stomach)…I needed that thanks my friend. –Bows- **ROFL…**I hope your head isn't hurting too bad.

**RmGuccione**: Thank you for understanding, and I'm glad I was able to answer your questions. –Bows-

**Manekinekochan**: Thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed it. Don't move from the end of that seat, because it's starting all over again! Thanks for your review!

**V.X.O**: LOL…Honestly I don't really feel the need to torture Rin and Sesshy as much as I torture the other's but who knows…So you love all my chapters, eh? Well from the bottom of my heart, "Thank you!"

**Fullmetal chibi-chan**: I love FMA as well. I've been debating on whether I should attempt a fic about them, but I haven't really decided yet. I wasn't insulted at all, so forgive me if it came across that way. Thanks for your review my new friend!

**Sailorgirl16:** It was nice talking to you on the messenger thingy; I hope I answered your questions. So that was your favorite line, well I'd have to agree with you about that. Thanks my friend.

**Haiku amarente**: You said enough my new friend, you definitely said enough. Thanks for your review!

**YuriHanyou**: After the next chapter you'll find out, trust me! Thanks for your review!

**Demonssjfreak4489**: Your boyfriend? Well I'd have to say you have a very interesting boyfriend. Loved the cookies, but next time can I have some freshly baked chocolate chip? Please! (lol) Thanks for your review!

**Inuyasha'swife15**: Thank you my friend! When you don't review it makes me wonder, but it's always good to know that even if you miss a chapter you'll always jump right back in there. –Bows-

**Fluffy' fan**: ROFL, did you say your pet rock ran away? ROFL…you never cease to amaze me or make me smile. Thank you my friend!

**Azngirlchibi:** Fluff? Was there fluff in that chapter? LOL…if you like fluff you're going to love my next fic! Thanks for your review!

**InuyashaandKag4life**: That's a mouth full! (lol) Thank you for your review!

**She-wolf1991**: Thank you my friend!


	28. Menage A Trois

**A/N: XXX Lemon Warning! This is the clean version. Should youwant to read the grimy version please visit my profile and click on the link for Chapter 28.Do not read if you are squeamish. Some things past this point may be a little disturbing to some readers! You have been warned! The title of this chapter speaks volumes. **Thanks for your wonderful reviews and that is really 'all' that I have to say! Oh, and by the way…sorry!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own any of them! Nichio and Loi I haven't decided yet, but just in case…they're mine, and so is Jouyoku & Miebi Kokushi

* * *

**

**Chapter 28: Ménage A Trios**

As of late her dreams were always pleasant. They all seemed to take place after the death of Naraku and before the one known only as Jouyoku first came to call upon her dearest friend, Kagome. They mostly consisted of her and the others doing everyday things but everyone once and a while there would be one or two with her and the Monk doing things to one another that always made her blush the following morning.

She didn't know when it happened, but she started looking forward to her dreams at night. It was the only time that she felt truly at peace with everything around her. It was the only time she felt that she could truly rest. So you could say it pissed her off more than a little when Ayame woke up and decided it would be nice to take a late night swim, with her as a body guard.

Flashback 

"W…what?" Sango whined wanting nothing more than to hold on to the peaceful slumber she was being roughly shaken from. Looking around groggily through hazy vision her eyes came to rest on the source of her irritation.

"Ayame? What are you doing?" She inquired as she lazily pushed herself up so that she was leaning on her elbow.

"I'm sorry I didn't want to wake you, but…" Ayame said meekly. She didn't know why but all of a sudden she wanted to take a bath. When she first awoke she laid there for a while debating on whether she should go alone or wake the demon slayer. However the thought of going alone unnerved her so much that in the end she decided to wake her any way, regardless of the consequences.

"Please don't be mad at me. I need a bath and this is the only time I can go with out running into any men." She whispered as she sat back on knees.

"You need a what? Do you have any idea what time it is?" Sango half yelled her voice laced with irritation. She didn't know if she was more upset about being awakened this late at night or if she was upset because Ayame was not only waking her up but expecting her to go down to the river with her.

"Please, come with me. I don't have anyone else to ask."

"No, I'm not going. Just wait until a little before sunrise and I'll go with you." Sango stated sternly. She wasn't trying to be nasty or mean she just wanted to get back to her peaceful dreams.

Watching the demon slayer get comfortable again, Ayame inhaled deeply then exhaled as if she was trying to calm herself. "Look, I really hate asking you this, but the last time I went to take a bath by myself…that's when he…he raped me." She stated sadly her eyes filling up with tears.

Hearing this Sango sat up quickly and looked at the girl. _'Oh Kami, she's right…but now?' _Trying to shake away the fatigue that inhibited every inch of her body she shoved her blanket away as she quickly turned and checked on her still unconscious friend then looked back at the red headed Youkai, "okay, I'll go with you, but you have to make it quick."

Smiling for the first time in what seemed like years she replied happily, "Thank you, Thank you, Thank you and I'll be real quick, I promise!"

As soon as they stepped out of the hut Sango was expecting to see Kouga so that she could tell him where they were going, but unfortunately he was nowhere in sight. _'Where in the hell is he?' _

_End Flashback_

Looking up at the moon she sighed sadly, _'the things I do for people,' _she thought as she tried to pull the flimsy yukata she always slept in closer to her body. She had to admit that it was a rather beautiful night and even though there was a light chill on the wind it was perfect for a midnight swim or a midnight stroll just not with someone of the same sex. Blushing at her own thoughts she tried shake off the feeling by focusing on the girl skipping ahead of her.

If she didn't know better she would have sworn that the Ayame was finally back to her old self, but she was sure that it was just being outside after being cooped up for so long. Or maybe because she didn't have to worry about feeling the pain she had been feeling nonstop since their initial encounter two days ago. What ever it was, she was thankful for it, because it didn't make sense for both of them to be miserable.

As she continued her casual but reluctant stroll behind Ayame she couldn't help thinking about the Monk.

After he and Kouga had taken Inuyasha out of the hut she hadn't seen him and quite frankly she missed him. Since she opened her heart to him things between the two of them had been almost perfect. She always enjoyed his company no matter the situation and she no longer worried about who he was looking at, or if he was going to touch this woman or that woman. She just enjoyed him for him. Smiling to her self she let her arms wrap around her body as if it was his arms hugging her and just like that the anger and irritation she was feeling towards Ayame seemed to evaporate.

"Umm, that feels good."

Shaking her head to dismiss her private thoughts she looked in the direction of the voice and sighed. They were finally at the river. Ayame had partially already undressed and was now checking the temperature of the water by sticking one foot in while the other stayed safely on the bank. "I bet it does, now go ahead before anyone misses us." Sango replied. This time instead of anger and frustration her voice held softness and understanding.

Smiling over at the demon slayer, the girl slipped her skirt over her hips and walked slowly into the water. Once up to her waist she stopped and lowered her body so that only her head was above water. Staring back at Sango for a moment she smiled sadly then she allowed her head to disappear beneath the water.

Turning her attention away from Ayame Sango walked over and sat on the trunk of a downed tree. She figured that if she had to be here at least she could practice meditating so that the next time Miroku did it she would be able to join him.

Closing her eyes she tried to envision the Monk in his meditation pose, the way he held his hands the sound of his breathing she tried to imitate everything about him. After a moment she started to feel more relaxed. Nature seemed to have found it's balance because slowly everything around her started to quiet down until there was nothing but a quiet hush, with the exception of a splash here and a splash there from the girl currently swimming.

Pushing out her chest, she straightened her back and raised her head as she inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly. _'I'm meditating…wait until I tell Miroku, he's going to be so proud of me.' _She thought quietly as she tried to quiet her mind again.

"It sure is a beautiful night, wouldn't you agree?" He asked as he slowly stepped up behind her. He had been watching the whole scene play out from the moment they left the hut. As he watched her he realized just how beautiful and tempting the Ninjen woman was. But then, what woman wasn't tempting in his eyes?

Unwilling to believe that she just heard a mans voice Sango remained in her meditative state hoping that she was hearing things, but the voice it sounded in her ears once more, this time much closer to her.

"Your are even more captivating up close."

Jumping up from her seat she swung around prepared to attack the interloper, "who are you? What do you want?" Her feet were planted firmly on the ground and her hands were up in front of her prepared the do as much damage as they could.

Smiling softly at her, he gazed over her head as Ayame swam closer to the shore. _'She will definitely come in handy tonight.' _With a smile still gracing his gorgeous features he responded nonchalantly as he walked around her with out touching her and sat on the downed tree she had just vacated, "why do you Ninjens always ask questions you already know the answer to?"

Gasping loudly she covered her mouth with one hand and took a step back as her mind answered her question for her, _'His hair, those eyes, his dimples…Oh my Kami…he saved me and Kagome he's…he's…J…J…' _her mind wouldn't finish the thought for fear of the truth but her mouth was far too brave, "Jouyoku." She whispered.

Looking up at her he bowed his head a little as he replied concededly, "at your service."

"No, no…" she mumbled while slowly shaking her head. Looking away from him to the girl that was now slowly walking out of the water, she wanted to scream at her to run but something deep with in her told her it would be a waste of time. Turning her attention back to the Youkai that sat before her as if he and she were casual friends she noticed that there was nothing about him that said he was evil, his features appeared to be nothing more than that of a hansom human in his mid to late twenties. If it weren't for the color of his hair, his eyes and the claws that lined his hands you wouldn't have known he was Youkai at all.

Turning his attention to the red headed Youkai exiting the water he directed his question to the one closes to him, "Sango, since it is obvious that you've heard of me, why haven't you tried to run?"

'_He knows my name!' _She thought but had no verbal response to his question.

"Were you waiting for me? Hoping that I would come for you…that I would choose you?"

Her heart skipped a beat. Was he testing her? Did he really think she wanted to be here with him? Did she really want to be here with him? Gathering as much courage as she could muster she questioned, "How do you know my name?"

"I know almost everything about you." He replied as he stared at her from the corner of his eye taking in everything about her. Of course his remark was a lie. It was only said to get a rise out of her. "Instead of running you choose to stand here and have a conversation with me." Chuckling to himself he continued, "I think I was right about you."

Narrowing her eyes at the man she could not believe what he was insinuating. Was he really that arrogant that he believed she would want to be raped by him? If he knew everything about her then he should also know about Miroku, and that she traveled with the short tempered infamous Hanyou Inuyasha, _'he has to be lying!' _She thought to herself butshe stated coldly, "If I ran you would just chase me."

"Smart, but I don't chase anyone." He replied in a matter of fact tone. Opening his link he sent a message to Ayame, _'get dressed and come here.'_

'_He doesn't chase, well does that mean I can leave?' _Hearing Ayame's footsteps, Sango swirled around and yelled, "don't come any closer, go back to the village and get help!"

Chuckling to himself Jouyoku stated, "Sango, I thought you were smart. I thought you would've figured out by now that Ayame brought you here as a present to me. And she did it all for one touch, one caress of my gentle hands." Of course he was telling a half-truth, but the look on Sango's face was priceless.

'_No, she wouldn't.' _Looking from Jouyoku to Ayame and back her eyes came to rest on Ayame, "please, tell me he's lying, you wouldn't do that." Sango pleaded hoping that Ayame would confirm what she was saying and not what Jouyoku was saying, but instead Ayame walked up and stopped directly in front of Jouyoku as if she was waiting for orders.

From the moment she had gotten into the river she felt him so close that she wanted to run to him. A big part of her wanted to beat him senseless for what he had done to her, but her loins burned, her body ached, and the nerves on her skin begged to be near him. All she really wanted was a soft touch, a light caress. These thoughts made her hate herself, mentally belittle her very being she felt weak and useless.

She stood there before her rapist praying that he would maybe touch her or glance in her direction. At that moment everything with in her that was Ayame, every part of her that held on to some hope of her being able to still have a future died leaving nothing but an empty black abyss. It left her wishing for death and praying for deliverance and she didn't care where it came from. She would do as he asked because quite frankly, she no longer had a choice in the matter.

Staring at Ayame, Sango waited hoping that the girl would deny what was just said, but she didn't. She just stood there her expression blank with the exception of the longing that was apparent in her eyes.

"You bitch!" The demon slayer screamed as she charged at Ayame but halted when she heard a voice whisper inside her head.

'_You will not attack her.' _For a moment he hesitated giving this order, thinking that perhaps the sight of the two of them together would be rather interesting…or was arousing a better description. Smiling up at the demon slayer whom clearly didn't understand what had just happened he stated, "I can't have you harming my puppet, now can I?"

"What did you do to me?" She half yelled. She knew she was clearly able to move about at will; she just wasn't able to wring Ayames' fucking neck like she wanted to.

Stepping back she decided that if she was going to do something it would have to be now because there was no way she was going to just stand here and let him do whatever he wanted. Turning swiftly she dashed off in the opposite direction.

'_Catch her,' _was the only thought he sent through his link to the wolf Youkai as he watched the energetic Ninjen woman take off at a swift pace. And before he knew it she had pounced on the Ninjens' back and was now pinning her to the ground. Staring at the two for a moment with a bored expression he turned his attention skyward as he stated, "I already told you, I don't chase…anyone." Opening his link once more to Ayame he stated, _'bring her here.'_

She knew Ayame was the one pinning her down, so she kicked and flopped her body around trying to throw her off, but to know avail. Feeling herself being pulled back up into a standing position she started to scream and shout for help but was quickly silenced when the red headed bitch clamped her clawed hand over her mouth. Flailing her body around she tried to break the girls hold on her, but she was too strong.

That was the moment when Sango lost every shred of sympathy, and understanding she had for the wolf Youkai.

Coming to a stop in front of Jouyoku Ayame released her hold and stepped away from Sango.

Glaring at the girl the demon slayer screamed, "You fucking bitch, how dare you? We should have killed your sorry ass when we found you in the clearing!" Wanting more than anything to just reach out and touch Ayame, Sango gritted her teeth together and hissed, "I will see your ass dead, do you hear me? Dead!" Sango had never been one to curse or use profane language, but in her present situation her mouth was the only weapon she had.

'_Silence and be still' _His mind whispered to hers. Her threats were empty and even if they weren't he didn't care to hear about them, he was here for one reason and time was a wasting. _'Undress her…slowly.' _He stated to Ayame whom wasted no time doing as she was told.

With every fiber of her being she tried to fight against the suggestion, but her mind wasn't strong enough. She envisioned her self pounding Ayame's face into the ground then straddling the beast in front of her and gauging out his eyes, but as mush as she wished and hoped all she could do was stand there speechless and unable to move even the slightest muscle. Watching the girl move in on her, her soul tried to shrink away from the reality of just what was about to take place.

Walking up behind Sango the wolf Youkai placed her arms around her waist and slowly untied the sash that was holding her yukata tightly closed. Letting it drop to the ground she reached up and slowly pulled the yukata down over her shoulders, past her breast then allowed it to collapse to the ground around the woman's feet.

Sango's heart raced within her chest. She wanted to scream, shout, curse, fight, and even beg if she was allowed to but she knew that wasn't an option. She knew if someone didn't come to intervene in this she would surly be taken. Everything that she had held dear to her would be gone. Her hopes for her future would end tonight by the hands of this beast and his little puppet bitch. She begged for the gods to wake up Miroku, or Inuyasha, to send Kouga or even Sesshomaru here to save her. Feeling her yukata slip down her shoulders she closed her eyes and in her mind she screamed for dear life and prayed for a savior.

Standing to his feet he slowly took in every inch of the girl before him. Her round supple full breast, the curve of her waist as it dove down to meet her curvaceous hips. With out removing his eyes from her private areas he slowly walked around her, "you are truly a sight to be hold," he whispered as he reached out his hand and let his claws trail slowly and sensually around and over every curve of her upper body.

Glancing over to the girl Ayame that had obeyed his every whim with out an ounce of defiance he smiled, it was time for her to be rewarded. He would give her what she wanted and what her body craved, but he himself had no need for her. Walking up to her he rested a hand softly on her cheek as he leaned in and rubbed his lips across her forehead. It wasn't a kiss just a jester of one. Opening his link he stated, _'go to her and…_'

She quivered under his touch, begged him for more with her eyes and listened to him speak to her mind. She had given up on life on everything that was not him…she would do whatever he asked of her.

Stepping back, Jouyoku watched the scene unfold before him.

* * *

**_Go to Mediminer (dot) org by clicking on the chapter 28 link on my profile page._**

* * *

Jouyoku reveled in the sight of the young woman touching, caressing, and massaging on the other. He felt like he was in heat, his groin was on fire begging, craving for a feel of her. The ache at the pit of his belly was slowly building and he wanted nothing more than to feed it. Walking up to the women he stopped in front of Sango so that he could look directly into her eyes. Opening his link he stated to Ayame, _'you have had your fill now leave, go back to the village and sleep.'_

Without question Ayame backed away from Sango and left with out so much as a look back over her shoulder.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" He whispered.

Her heart sank to its lowest point as her soul openly wept. All she could do was stand there feeling helpless, violated and victimized and he had yet to lay a finger on her.

**Until Next time**_**…(Happy Thanksgiving!** Chapter 29 will pick up right where I left off so if you want it, please review!)_

* * *

_**Dedication:**_

_**Lizzie Welling**: The pizza pie goes to you! Your review was very touching; it spoke to my hands and to my heart when I needed it most. It's always good to hear that someone new appreciates the time and effort that I put into each of my chapters. Thank you! -BOWS_-

* * *

**_Acknowledgements_**: 

**Shadow Dragon**: I know your really hating me right now, because you told me clearly that you did not want this to happen…I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me. –Hugs-

**Inu-Baby18**: I don't really know. Before they can do that, they're going to have to get rid of Jouyoku.

**Wickedgal**: Thank you my friend.

**Anniechanalc**: stares wide eyed I'm really flattered that you like this fic that much, but please don't hurt yourself. I promise you that as long as I'm able you will have regular updates. Thank you. –Bows-

**Kamira:** Thank you, I really needed that. And you're right that was it exactly. This chapter though, man…it has me a little nervous…anyway thanks for your continued reviews!

**InuyashaandKag4life**: Thank you! I can't really do too much fluff for either couple without messing up the plot, but if they get rid of Jouyoku who knows. –Winks-

**Sailorgirl16**: Thank you my friend! The fic really is awesome!

**Kikyohater90**: I'm sure your not liking where this is going, but have patience. Honestly Sesshy and Rin might be the first couple to take the big sex-mating plunge –scratches head- I think. I'm so happy you like this fic and it's your favorite –blushes-your too kind. Thank you for reviewing!

**V.X.O.: **It's not over yet…lol. Thanks for your continued reviews!

**Fullmetal Chibi-chan**: I don't really read crossover, but I might check yours out. Everyday I get a little closer to writing FMA. Every episode that I see on CN brings me a little closer. Thank you my friend for your continued reviews!

**Haiku amarante**: Thank you my friend, I hope this chappie didn't disappoint you!

**Lttlemscrzy**: LOL…yeah he does kind of have the upper hand, which is where the dilemma comes in. How in the hell do you kill something that can disappear at will? Mask his scent so he won't be seen and make puppets out of your loved ones? Please tell me because I want to know. Oh, and I liked that part to. Thanks for reviewing?

**Shioridemon**: It's a deal! I'm so flattered that you did that! -Bows- it's always great to here from readers such as your self. In regards to why can't I kill Jouyoku? Well he's not the average demon but I've worked out something really sweet for him, I'm sure you'll like it. Thanks for reviewing!

**Fluffy's Fan**: LOL, you are freaking crazy, but you know what…we can take over the world together! Now get your ass up! I'll whole the cereal box while you stand on it, if you share your donuts with me!


	29. Quiet Resistance

**A/N: Hello my friends! **I know a lot of you hated me after the last chapter and it was expected. As I'm sure you'll probably hate me a little more, if that's possible after you read this one. Don't worry there's a method to my madness I just haven't figured out exactly what that is yet.Anyway that's enough babbling now on to the good and raunchy stuff! **LEMON WARNING! This is the clean version so should you feel the need to read the dirty version please click on the link on my Profile page for Chapter 29. Vulgar Language!

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of them! Nichio and Loi I haven't decided yet, but just in case…they're mine, and so is Jouyoku & Miebi Kokushi**

**

* * *

Chapter 29: Quiet Resistance**

Her mind screamed everything that her heart didn't want to believe. The inevitable was about to happen and she didn't have a prayer or the physical ability to stop it. She wanted to cry, but she refused to give this beast the satisfaction of seeing her tears. She was Sango, the strongest demon slayer of her village. This thought gave her pause, _'I'm the last one. If he rapes me that will mean the end of my family line…there will be no more.' _She thought she felt her soul quiver, how could she have been so selfish. This wasn't just about her or Miroku and what future they might have together this was about her fathers' bloodline and her family name.

She stared back at him unflinching waiting for him to make his next move. First and foremost she was her fathers' daughter, and she would honor him until the end. This beast would not get the satisfaction of knowing that he was the one that broke her. She felt him touch her abdomen softly and inside she cried, but she would not falter she would not allow one tear or a hint thereof to fall. Closing her eyes she willed him to disappear as his hands roamed absently higher touching everything with in its path.

He tried to contain himself to maintain some appearance of being in control, but the truth was he wanted this woman more than he had ever wanted any Ninjen. He could sense that she was fighting against herself to not enjoy what he was going to do to her. He could see it in her eyes the determination and steadfastness that had drawn him to her. _'Fight little one, fight.' _He thought with a smirk as he dragged his claws slowly up the front of her chest to rest underneath her succulent breast.

Bending down a little he leaned in and slowly inhaled the aroma that radiated off the girl in thick waves. He would enjoy this, but first he would make sure that she enjoyed herself regardless of whether she wanted to or not. Wrapping one arm around her waist he picked her up and pulled her to him so that her breast was with in grasping distance of his teeth without him having to bend down. "Don't worry, I'll be gentle." He whispered.

Feeling his arms close in around her she wanted to lash out, kick, bite anything that would get him off of her, but she couldn't do anything except blink and pray, and it was obvious that either praying wasn't working or she wasn't praying hard enough.

As his lips closed in on her neck she felt her skin tighten tremendously. Was it as recoiled by his touch as her soul was or was she hallucinating? She gritted down on her teeth and hung there locked in his grasp as he slowly licked and sucked on whatever part of her he chose to.

* * *

**_Please go to Mediaminer (dot) org by clicking on the link for chapter 29 on my profile page._**

* * *

"You fucking pervert!"

* * *

**_Simonkal of Inuy_**

* * *

"Damn, what in the hell did I eat?" He mumbled as he walked out of the forest headed back in the direction of his self appointed post. Feeling his stomach churn and twist he frowned and gritted down on his teeth as the bile from his stomach rose into the back of his throat. 

"Fuck," he hissed as he turned quickly and trotted towards the nearest bush. _'I'll never eat ninjen food again!' _He thought briefly as what was left of his stomach contents poured from his mouth like an overflowing dam.

He had been dozing lazily near the door of the hut when the first bout of diarrhea occurred but that was hours ago and since then he had been continuously running back and forth relieving himself. He always seemed to make it half way back to the hut before having to high tale it back into the forest to relieve himself once more. As weird as it was he was happy that it was coming out his mouth this time, because he didn't think his ass could take much more.

Wiping his brow he sighed exhaustedly as he looked up into the sky, "It's almost morning. Thank Kami because tomorrow definitely has to be a better day."

Taking a deep breath he swallowed whatever was left in his mouth and almost gagged on taste of the bile that lingered, _'water…got to get water.' _He thought refusing to close his mouth for fear that the taste and the smell that was over whelming his nose would stay permanently.

Running off towards the river he slowed his pace as a familiar scent filtered into his nose, _"Ayame…but why would she be out here?"_ Stepping back he hid behind the large trunk of a nearby tree. Under ordinary circumstances he would have never hidden, but he knew that at the sight of him she would become hysterical.

He stood there watching her and wanting nothing more than to pull her to him in a tight embrace. She was there a mere few feet away from him and he couldn't touch her, he couldn't speak to her. It tore at his heart, the idea that he may never get a chance to tell her that he was sorry, that he had been a foolish man, and that if he was given a chance just one chance he would make everything that happened to her go away, or he would at least try.

As she disappeared into the distance he caught a whiff of another scent lingering on her. _'Wait a minute that's not one scent it's…it's that ninjen woman and…oh, Kami, what the hell is going on?' _He questioned in his head as he turned in the direction of the river where the slayer's scent was strongest, "she's aroused?" He asked to no one in particular.

He knew something wasn't right because Miroku was staying with Inuyasha and the slayer was so up tight that it would have be a cold day in hell before she allowed anyone even the Monk for that matter to... He didn't want to think about it, he didn't want to believe what his gut was telling him. _'He has her.'_

Running as fast as he could towards the river he silently cursed every vulgar obscene word he could remember and when he ran out of them he made up some of his own.

As if he had just hit a brick wall he stopped suddenly and sniffed the air around him. _'What the fuck! Not again! This mother fucker is out of his mind!' _He thought viciously as he scented Sango's arousal mixed with that of the prick that raped Ayame.

Following her scent he slowly and quietly walked just within the forest that lined the river making sure that he didn't make a sound as not to alert anyone that he was there. His sensitive hearing could pick up movement coming from the rivers edge but there wasn't a voice that went along with it. Stopping he listened closer, he could hear the girls' breathing hitch then release he could hear her rapid heart beat and smell the fear radiating off of her.

Stepping out of the forest at first he didn't see them, but as soon as he turned to his left side the sight before him almost made him sick all over again.

Sango was stark naked down on her hands and knees in front of the Youkai whom knelt behind her with a snide expression on his face and one of his hands absently grasping his cock while the other caressed the girls' butt.

He stood there for a moment with his mouth agape. Sure he figured that they would be doing certain things but he never in a million years figured he would catch them in a position like this. Shaking his head he tried to see pass the positions of their bodies. This beast was the reason why Ayame would never have pups, why she would never be able to mate with him; this was the reason why she would eventually perish and he along with her.

His vision blurred and the hairs on the back of his neck started to stand on end, "You fucking pervert!" He yelled as he ran and leaped into the air his fist prepared to knock Jouyoku on his ass.

He heard the voice but he was too slow to react. The wolf youkai that he had disregarded earlier was charging at him and there wasn't a damn thing he could do as his fist connected with the side of his face.

Glancing down at Sango Kouga could barely contain his anger as he stalked up to the staggering youkai. "You fucker!" He hissed through clenched teeth as he kicked Jouyoku as hard as he possibly could in his side.

Jouyoku tried the get up, he tried to stand so that he could defend himself but with his pants down around his knees they hindered his movements causing him to stumble back then fall. The kick to his side knocked the wind out of him, but still that didn't stop him from gloating as he tried to regain his composure, "what, are you upset because your bitch wants me?"

"Shut the fuck up!" Kouga screamed as he lifted his foot and stomped on Jouyoku's chest. Refusing to give him anytime to re-act Kouga lowered himself so that he was almost straddling his waist and began to pound on his face. "You stupid son of a bitch, who in the fuck do you think you are? I'll fucking kill you." He growled between punches.

Pulling back out of sheer exhaustion Kouga looked down at the Youkai expecting to see blue and purple bruises maybe even swollen lumps and a few cuts. He knew he was hitting him with all of his strength, but there didn't appear to be a scratch on the youkai. "What in the hell are you?"

Slowly turning his head so that he was looking directly at Kouga, Jouyoku smirked, "I get it now…" Glancing down at the way the wolf was straddling his waist he continued, "You want me to fuck you, is that it? Did your bitch tell how she moaned and screamed for more? Did she tell how she practically begged me to 'fuck' her again tonight?" There was some truth to his statement but it was said more for the purpose of getting under the wolf's skin.

"You sick fuck!" Kouga yelled as he leaped off of the Youkai. "Get the fuck up so I can finish you!" He hissed as he pulled a small katana he rarely used from his waist. Sure the words that had escaped the piss ants' lips bothered him, but not enough to cause him to rethink this altercation.

'_I can't believe I let him surprise me! How did he know I was here?' _He thought as he stood to his feet and glanced skyward. Noticing that the sun was beginning to rise he smirked at the Youkai in front of him, "some other time perhaps." He stated nonchalantly as he tied his Hakama and dusted himself off. Glancing out the side of his eye at Sango, _'I'm not done with you, woman.' _He thought but didn't open his link to her as not to inform her of his intentions.

Realizing that this youkai was not about to fight him, Kouga charged him with his katana held high over his head, "you fucking coward!"

Turning his attention back the furious wolf youkai Jouyoku smirked as he allowed his body the dissolve into his mist form, "I said perhaps some other time". He stated coolly as he floated away. He was fine with the wolf youkai calling him a coward, because he knew that he was anything but that. He knew the rising of sun would also mean the waking of the villagers and the other men that the woman, Sango traveled with so he didn't want to risk running into any of them until he had the Miko safely stored away.

Sheathing his katana he watched as the mist blended in with the first rays of daybreak, '_you can run now, but I've got your fucking scent_…_I 'will' find you.' _Kouga thought his face sat in a deep scowl. Hearing movement behind him he turned and his heart sank.

Sango sat on the ground leaning up against the downed tree, her knees pulled up the her chest and her arms wrapped around them as if she was afraid that he was coming back. She thanked Kami that Kouga had come when he did, but she didn't want to rejoice for fear that this may be some cruel joke being played on her by the beast that had almost raped her. She sat there shaking afraid to move to look at anything but the river in front of her. _'Miroku'_

"Oi, a…are you alright?" Kouga asked quietly as he slowly walked up to the girl. He didn't want to get too close to her for fear that she would react in the same manner that Ayame had on their first encounter, so he stopped and quickly scented her. Sure he smelled the scent of the youkai all over her, but there wasn't anything permanent meaning he hadn't ejaculated within her, which also meant that she probably still held onto her virginity. _'I got here in time.' _He thought with a sigh of relief.

Picking up her yukata he walked over to her and knelt down, "I…I'm sorry." He whispered sullenly as he wrapped the yukata around her shoulders.

She was afraid to look at him, afraid that he would disappear if she acknowledged him even a little. The air bit at her skin telling her she wasn't dreaming and still she didn't dare hope that this could be true.

Reaching over he turned her head so that she was looking at him, "its okay…you're safe now."

Tears started to blur her vision as she heard his words filter into her mind, "safe" she whispered.

"Yeah, you're safe now."

Throwing her arms around his neck she didn't care that she was still naked. She didn't care that he was not Miroku or Inuyasha. As her tears broke free trailing down her flushed cheeks all she could think about was that he had saved her…somebody had saved her.

He wasn't sure how to handle the situation so he allowed her to hold on to him for as long as she needed to.

Shortly there after he realized that she wasn't going to let go of him so he removed her Yukata from her shoulders and tied it underneath her arms so that it wrapped around her breast covering everything that no one but the Monk was suppose to see. Standing up he gently picked her up cradle style and felt her bury her face into the side of his neck as she quietly continued to sob. "I'll take you home, okay?"

As he ran he decided that maybe it was best if she was with the Monk since her emotional state was rather fragile to say the least. Veering from his intended path he headed towards Inuyasha's hut.

He had always hated when Kagome cried, but he never thought that this woman would have almost the same effect on him. The smell of her tears the sound of her quiet wails dug deep into his soul begging him to stop her. Glancing down at the girl as he leaped over a group of downed trees he whispered reassuringly, "don't worry, it's going to be find now…I promise…it'll be fine."

She tightened her grip on him and willed herself to go back to the night before…before Ayame woke her up, before Kagome got hurt, before any of this happened. Realizing where Kouga was taking her, she almost told him not to for fear that the Monk would reject her, but she knew better. The Monk…her monk loved her, didn't he? So wouldn't he still love her? Would he still want to be with her?

Walking up the steps and into the hut Kouga noticed Inuyasha still laid unconscious on the pillows where they had laid him the night before. Scanning the area he didn't see the Monk right away so he shouted for him. A minute or two laterhe peeked out from behind what Kouga was sure was Inuyasha and Kagome's bedroom.

"Is everything alright?" Miroku asked sleepily while rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand.

Kouga didn't respond he just stood there with Sango still cradled in his arms.

Stretching his arms over his head the Houshi yawned and stretched his wary limbs. "You know that mat of theirs is pretty comfort…" He stated but stopped when his eyes came to rest on the girl held tightly in Kouga's arms. Narrowing his eyes he looked at Kouga then back down at the girl.

"What's going on here? And who's that?"

She wanted to look at him to jump down and run to him but she was afraid. She was afraid that once he found out what Ayame and that monster had done to her he wouldn't want her anymore, so she stayed quiet and refused to look in his direction. Right now she felt like Kouga was the only person she could depend on, he was the only person that had an idea of what she had just been through.

Feeling her tighten her hold on his neck Kouga looked away and at anything but the Houshi. He felt a little uneasy because of the way she was holding on to him but he had already decided that he was not going to let her go, at least not until he was sure she would be okay. Gently he squeezed the girls' side reassuring her that he still had her and she was still safe. "She…I found…she was…he tried…" as hard as he tried he couldn't find the right words to tell him what happened, _'fuck'. _Inhaling deeply he whispered, "S…she needs you."

Miroku stared at what he could see of the girl and to be honest she looked no different than the millions of other girls that he had seen. Long black hair, tanned skin there was nothing about her that stood out to him. Although every fiber of his being told him he knew her and that he should take her from Kouga but he tried to ignore it.

"Okay, so what's wrong with her?" He asked as he reluctantly walked up to Kouga. _'With my luck Sango will come bounding through the door as soon as I touch her.' _He thought with a small smile. Eyeing Kouga he continued, "so are you going to tell me what happened?"

Kouga stood there speechless the Monk actually looked like he was scared to touch her. He wanted to tell him, '_he found her by the river with the freak rapist, but I think I got there before he was able to do any permanent damage',_ but nothing came out. Not a whisper, not a sound escaped his lips as he swallowed hard and tried the keep his breathing even since he knew that was probably the only thing keeping the girl calm.

Annoyed with Kouga's lack of speech the Monk walked up to the girl and carefully pulled her air away from her face. "Oh, holy Buddha," He gasped. "S…Sango?" He questioned more to him self than to the others. "What happened? Why is she wearing this? Why are you carrying her?" All these questioned passed his lips quietly as the truth reared its ugly head in his mind,_ 'She was…he…r...raped…' _He refused to finish that thought. Looking at Kouga with questioning eyes the Monk couldn't stop the ache that slowly started to build up with in his chest causing him to almost collapse.

Not knowing what else to say or do the wolf Youkai tried to hand Sango to him but she wouldn't relinquish her hold on his neck.

Noticing this Miroku tried to compose himself now was not the time to break down. If anything he needed to be strong for her…for Sango…for his love. Taking a deep breath he steadied his breathing and stepped up closer so that his body was touching her. Gently he began to smooth her hair back away from her face, "hey, it's me. You know I would never hurt you my love." He whispered to her in a soft soothing voice.

Loosening her grasp on Kouga she slowly opened her eyes and turned her head so that she was looking at him, "M…Miroku." She whispered as she broke down sobbing violently. Her almost naked body shaked and quivered as it was transfered to the Monks arms.

Taking her into his arms the Monk didn't know what to say, so he sat down exactly where he was standing and held her as she cried into his chest. He didn't know what to think. What was he suppose to do now? Had she been raped? How did Kouga find her? Pulling her closer to him he tried the shush her and tell her that everything was all right, but he knew in his heart it would be along time before everything was really alright.

"Miroku, he didn't…he didn't get a chance to…" Kouga tried to say but yet again he couldn't find the right words to tell him that his mate hadn't been raped just molested in the most obscene manner he had ever seen. "She won't turn out like Ayame, I scented her, and she should be fine." He stuttered.

Gripping on to the front of Miroku's robes she mumbled incoherently, "I'm sorry, I tr…tried…tried to fight him…I did, but he…"

Not wanting to hear anymore the Monk shushed her again as he rubbed his hand gently up and down her back. Glancing up at Kouga with grateful eyes, he whispered, "thank you."

Looking down at the two of them Kouga couldn't help but wish that somebody…anybody had saved Ayame that night. Turning to walk away with the intention of giving them some privacy, Kouga halted when he sensed movement from the Hanyou and a whisper that stopped him in his tracks.

"K...Kagome, please don't cry." He pleaded softly his eyes still closed but his face was distorted as if he was feeling some kind of pain.

Sango didn't seem to notice nor did she quiet her cries but Miroku looked over at the Hanyou and watched as his eyes slowly opened. _"He can smell Sango's tears and he thinks that it's Kagome.'_

Slowly looking around the room he didn't know why he felt like something was wrong but the air around him reeked of sex and tears and…and shit. As his vision cleared he slowly pushed him self up into a seated position as he eyed the weeping slayer, _'she smells like sex, tears and…what in the hell is going on?' _He questioned to himself.

He would've asked but his throat was so dry that it hurt to even think about speaking. Sniffing the air again he searched for his reason for breathing. Realizing that he was in his home he looked towards their bedroom where her scent was strongest, but he knew she wasn't in there her scent was too old, '_Where's Kagome?' _

His body still felt fatigued, his shoulder ached from the slightest movement, and his head felt like someone was inside of it trying to beat their way out.

He wanted to go back to sleep, to the world draped in darkness where nothing bothered him, but he knew that was a futile want. It would have to wait at least until he got back to Kagome. Folding his arms across his chest he leaned against the wall behind him and suspiciously eyed the three people in front of him as he waited for someone to tell him exactly where in the hell Kagome was, why Sango smelled like sex and not Miroku, and just why in the hell did Kouga smell like shit.

**Until Next Time…** (_Are you happy now? Inuyasha's awake and Sango didn't get fully raped, yet!)

* * *

_

**Anonymous Acknowledgements**: (_All others were sent personal emails_)

**Haiku Amarante**: So are you happy? She got rescued, yippee! (Joking) I hope you enjoyed this one and thanks for your continued reviews!

**YuriHanyou**: So are you my friend forever, or were you telling a fib? I hope you enjoyed and thanks for your wonderful review!

**Shadow Dragon**: You my friend are so very emotional, and that's why I love your reviews! You're the only one that actually said something should happen to Ayame for what she did, and guess what? Boy is Sango going to get her good! Thanks my friend!

**Inuyasha's Wife:** Again I'm sorry I forgot you, but hey you know I'd never forget about my fav…winks…Thanks for your continued reviews and I hope you enjoyed this chappie!

**Lizzie Welling**: Psychotic creepiness, huh? I think you understand him a little too well, what's up with that? LOL Actually I didn't leave you hanging, all of this is happening the same night that the wall blew up. I think it's more like this fic isn't just focusing on Inu and Kags it focuses on all of them. It's not so much as praise that I like, it's just knowing that's someone is enjoying it, but I'm sure you understand that. Thanks for another cherished review, my new friend!

**Kikyohater90**: Your reaction was exactly what I expected most reactions to be in regards to the last chappie, awesome. Thanks you so much for reviewing!

**Inuyashaandkags4life**: You are so overzealous! So did you enjoy it? I hope so because wow it took a while to write. Thanks for your review!

**Shioridemon**: Thank you for your continued reviews! I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**Fluffywuffy**: Sorry, but Kagome is still out of it after all this is happening the same night. She might wake up next chapter although I'm not really sure. Anyway thank you for reviewing!

**One&OnlyKagome**: You talked about a lot of things in your review, so I'll only say Thank you for joining the Jouyoku band wagon my friend and yes he is a creep, a big one believe it or not…lol.

**Inugami Maria**: Wow you're demanding for a first time reviewer, but that's cool. Thanks for reviewing!


	30. Wounded Hearts

**A/N: I wrote this in one day! Yay me! Actually it wrote its self! Anyway I hope you guys like it. **I honestly don't have much of anything to say this time except the usual; As always thanks for your continued reviews and I will be sending personal replies to those of you that didn't state otherwise and to those of you that preferred your replies the old fashion way, please check the end of the chapter. Other than that, keep your head held high and always live today as if it was your last. **This chapter includes some vulgar language! This is also a really long chapter.**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: Jouyoku and Miebi Kokushi are mine…mine…mine, but as for the others I guess one can always dream**.

* * *

**Chapter 30: Wounded Hearts**

He stood outside the hut pacing impatiently as he waited for Keade to call him inside. She told him when he first arrived that he needed to wait while she and the girl Rin finished sponging off Kagome's body and redressed her, then she would need to give the girl Ayame something to make her sleep.

In no way did this appease him, if anything it added to his annoyance. First he was awakened by the smell of salt and tears. Then he was informed that Sango had almost been raped by the Jo-Jo fucker, and to top it off he couldn't get the smell of shit out of his nostrils. When he ran over here all he wanted was to see her, to sit next to her, and to smell her, that's all. His patience, not that he had any to begin with, was nowhere to be seen.

"Feh!" He huffed as he started to storm into the hut.

"Do you have no patience, Inuyasha?"

"Just my fucking luck." He mumbled as he turned on his heels and glared at his obnoxious brother whom leaned casually against the wooden fence across from the hut. "Where in the fuck did you come from? And where in the hell were you when that bastard was trying to rape Sango?" Inuyasha demanded.

With one eyebrow raised Sesshomaru glared back at him, "I don't see how that's any business of yours, but if you must know I needed to attend to a matter in my lands."

"What fucking ever!" Inuyasha snapped as he whipped around and attempted and step towards the hut.

"Inuyasha, the Miko is fine."

"Feh, don't you think I already know that you ass!" The blood running through his veins were boiling. Yes, he was definitely upset but not at Sesshomaru. He was upset because when he was out cold that's when the bastard decided to show himself.

He couldn't help but wonder what if it was Kagome that had been taken?

In the state that she was currently in there was no possible way she could've defended herself. The thought of it, of him touching her and rubbing his…his thingy anywhere near his Kagome, his mate, his reason for existing was enough to send him spiraling out of control. And to make matters worse the hag wouldn't even let him get a peek at her. She was treating him like he was some kind of stranger.

Growling viciously Inuyasha balled up his fists and bared his fangs at his brother, "just leave me the fuck alone, will you!"

Smirking Sesshomaru could tell that his brothers' coil was wrapped tighter than normal. He also realized that his anger was not directed it him, he needed his mate he needed her soothing aura. So he figured why not toy with him a little. "Is the half-breed feeling a little love sick?"

"Fuck you." The Hanyou snapped.

"No, I don't think so, but you should try that with the Miko."

Looking as if he had just been slapped across the face Inuyasha blurted, "Go to hell!"

"I'll save a seat for you, right between myself and that stalking clay pot you call Kikyo." Sesshomaru replied coldly with out so much as a blink of his eyes.

"You son of bitch!"

Chuckling to him self, which was something he very rarely did Sesshomaru stated, "I already told you, I'd rather be a son of bitch than the filthy half breed of filthy ninjen woman."

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin blurted. She had just stepped out of the hut when she heard Sesshomaru's reply to Inuyasha. And to say the least it stunned her to hear her lord speak in such a manner about Inuyasha's mother.

Inuyasha stood there looking from Rin to Sesshomaru whom looked like he had just gotten caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Having heard from Miroku about the change in his brother and the girls' relationship he couldn't wait to see how his brother wiggled his way out of this one. "What were you saying dear brother of mine?" Inuyasha taunted sarcastically.

Walking up to Sesshomaru Rin lowered her head so that he couldn't look at her face, "Milord?" she stated in a low tone.

"Yes Rin."

"Am I a ninjen?"

"Yes Rin."

"Are we a couple?"

He had no idea where her line of questioning was going but for some reason he knew it wasn't going to be good, "of course Rin."

"Then that means that we'll some day have pups like Inuyasha, right? You know like what you just said, half-breeds."

'_Damn,'_ was the only thought that registered in his mind as he hesitantly replied, "Yes Rin."

"So then that would make me a filthy ninjen woman and our pup's filthy half-breeds, right?" Rin spat as she raised her head to look at him. She couldn't remember ever being angry with her lord. She never got upset when he ran off for days on his journeys through his lands and would leave her with Jakken. She didn't get upset when he slaughtered hundreds of humans at once, she never said a thing no matter how much it upset her but this was the too much. She felt like it was an insult to her and to the pups she wanted to one day carry for him.

For the first time the great one was speechless. Staring down at the girl he didn't know whether to walk away or stand there and wait for more. Her eyes, they held so much anger and pain that it could have been a viable thing. So much so that he almost looked away from her. Who was this girl? What happened to the quiet Rin that said very little and would never in a million years challenge him?

Snickering off to the side Inuyasha shouted, "Finally someone was able to shout your ass up!"

Glancing at his brother with a look that could instantly peel the bark off of a tree, he growled loudly then quickly turned his attention back to his intended, "Rin…"

"Please answer me, Milord." She pleaded quietly.

He would've scratched his head and rubbed his hand across his brow if he was the average man, but he was to smooth for that. He remained silent instead.

Stepping back away from him she stared up at him and sighed as tears started to blur her vision, "Milord, this Rin has remained at your side for many years and you have never once called her filthy. The thought of her becoming filthy by carrying your filthy half-breed pups hurts this Rin."

Taking another step back she swallowed hard as she thought over what she was going to say next. She understood that he meant his comment as an insult to Inuyasha, but it spoke more to her and to what she would mean to him. Sure she may was a naïve young woman, but she had never considered herself to be stupid. "This Rin does not wish to be a couple with you any longer if it means that I will become a filthy ninjen and our pups will be no more than filthy half-breeds to you." She stated slowly then with a quick bow she turned and hurriedly walked over to Inuyasha whom stood there in shock.

Bowing briefly she stated, "Lord Inuyasha this Rin does not think you or your mother is filthy."

Watching the girl run off Inuyasha was almost afraid to look at Sesshomaru. He knew if it was Kagome and him he would've gotten sat a few times had she caught him doing something off handed, but he never expected the girl to say that. Inhaling deeply Inuyasha turned to his brother who stood there looking like he was nothing more than a stone statue, "so baka, what you going to do now, huh?"

Snapping out of his self-induced dazed Sesshomaru glared at Inuyasha, "This Sesshomaru does not run after petty ninjen women!"

Inuyasha tried to keep a straight face; he tried not to laugh at the warring emotions that his brother could not hide for once. "I guess you can't teach an old dog new tricks. First she was a filthy ninjen now she's a petty ninjen and you call me dumb!" Bursting out laughing Inuyasha fell to his knees cackling hysterically.

"Pfft," was Sesshomaru's response as he headed off in the opposite direction that Rin ran off in. He told himself that he was not going to run after her, he was not going to apologize to her because he did nothing wrong. And he definitely would not beg her to be his mate that was her decision and as far as he was concerned she had made it.

He was Tai-Youkai women threw themselves at him, so why should he run after a mere ninjen.

"_This Rin does not wish to be a couple with you any longer."_ Those words played over and over in his head the further he walked away from the hut. Turning abruptly he hissed, "This Sesshomaru will not be tossed to the side as if he was no more than a pathetic ninjen." Starting at a slow pace he quickly picked up speed. He didn't know when he had decided it but Rin had just become the hunted and he always caught his prey.

Standing back to his feet Inuyasha saw his brother coming at him at full speed, "that's right baka, you don't chase after petty ninjen women!" Inuyasha yelled as he burst out laughing again. The thought of Sesshomaru being brought practically to his knees by the mere words of a 'filthy ninjen' woman half his size was too much for him to bare.

Trying to get control of himself he mumbled between bouts of laughter as he wiped the tears from his eyes, "oh, Kami…Oh, Kami I needed that." For a while at least he didn't worry about Kagome, Sango, Jo-Jo the dipstick or even the pain in his shoulder and for that he could thank his stuck up obnoxious brother.

"Inuyasha you can come in now." Keade said as she walked up to him with an empty basket in her hands.

"Oi, how's Kagome?" He asked as he pushed the rest of his laughter to the side for now.

"Well her condition hasn't really improved from last night, but maybe if she heard your voice it would help her wake up a little sooner."

"Keade, what happened?" Inuyasha asked. With everything that he had been told he had never thought to ask anyone about that night.

"Well Inuyasha it appears that my sister tried to kill you or Kagome or maybe both of you. There was an arrow lodged in your shoulder when you arrived at the hut, but poor Kagome was already unconscious."

"Kikyo," he whispered as memories of that night before came flooding back to him. He was kissing Kagome, she screamed, he looked back and saw the arrow flying towards them, he tried to dodge it but it still hit him some how. "Oh, okay then." He replied sullenly. _'Kikyo tried to kill me because she saw me with Kagome.'_

Turning to leave Keade stated, "Don't worry about Ayame she should be out for at least another 4 or 5 hours, maybe even more."

To be honest that was the least of his worries. If Kikyo would just openly try to kill him or Kagome, what else was she capable of? He would definitely have to find her and put an end to her treachery.

Stepping in to the hut he immediately spotted his heart laying on a mat near the fire pit. Walking over to her he sat down and pulled her into his arms. Inhaling deeply he welcomed her scent to fill every orifice of his body as he leaned in and buried his face in her hair. Inhaling again he closed his eyes and whispered softly, "Kagome, it's time to wake up."

She didn't budge an inch but this didn't worry him because her breathing was strong and even, from the looks of it she was merely sleeping.

"There's something I have to tell you, but you have to wake up if you want to know what it is." He whispered trying to goad her inquisitive nature.

He felt rather stupid talking to her like this but if Keade thought that his voice might make her wake up any sooner, then he would talk forever, if it took that long.

"I knew from the moment I met you that you were going to be the death of me." He stated jokingly, but the underlying mask he wore told a story of heartbreak, worry, sarrow, fatigue, love, need, and despair.

Pulling her as close to him as he could with out hurting her he tenderly brushed her bangs away from her eyes while making sure to be careful of the bandage that was wrapped tightly around her head. Sighing heavily, Inuyasha rested his forehead against hers and began to hum quietly. He knew her favorite song all too well, since she would put it on and let it play over and over and over again in that contraption of hers, she brought back from her time.

_'Every long last dream, led me to where you are _

_Others who broke my heart, they were like Northern Stars_

_Pointing me on my way, into your loving arms_

_This much I know is true, that God blessed the broken road_

_That led me straight to you.'_

Opening his eyes a little he looked down at her hoping that she had awakened. "Damn, Kagome you got me here humming. I don't hum do you hear me? I…don't…hum." He whispered with a smile as he closed his eyes again and started to quietly hum the second verse. _'Anything for you Kagome, all you have to do is ask.'_

_

* * *

_

**Simonkal of Inuy**

* * *

It was well into the afternoon before the Houshi was able to get the slayer to calm down enough that she would agree to take a nap and even then whenever he tried to get up to walk outside with Kouga and the others to discuss the happenings of the night before she would jump up looking around for him. A few times when he hadn't arrived quickly enough he had even heard her call for Kouga. However this didn't upset him, since he figured that she was latching on the person she deemed her savior.

He didn't want to do it, but she needed sleep and he needed to know exactly what happened and what they were going to do about this monster. So he sent Kouga back to Keade's hut to retrieve a few soothing herbs which he boiled into a tea for her to drink.

As he sat there watching her breathing even out he couldn't help the sorrowful smile that appeared on his face. How could he have been so blessed and yet so foolish? This woman that lay before him with her long dark hair and honey-tanned skin was everything to him: his savior, his salvation, and his redemption. She was the yen to his yang, the moon to his stars, and the birds to his trees. Without her there was no he.

The thought of not having her with him was enough to make him shudder. What would he have done if Kouga hadn't showed up? What would have become of him if she had been raped? Would he have been able to carry on…would he have even wanted to carry on?

Staring down at her he couldn't stop the tears that pooled around his eyelids. Yes, he had truly been blessed. From the day she walked into his life, he was blessed. The first time she slapped him, he was blessed. The first time her glare forced him to cower in fear, he was blessed. The first time she gently took his face in her soft tender hands and kissed his lips, he was blessed. Reaching up he wiped a tear away as it trailed down his cheek. "Sango, I am so sorry I wasn't there to save you, but I promise you…I will never allow any harm to come to you ever again. For as long as I breathe air this is my promise to you, my love." He whispered as he leaned down and gently placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

Standing outside the door Kouga listened to the words that the Houshi spoke to his sleeping mate and he couldn't help the ache that built up in his chest. What had he done in his past life that was so horrible that he would be dealt a hand such as this?

If Ayame hadn't been raped would he have realized that it was she that he was meant for or would he still be chasing after Kagome? Was fate so cruel that it would force him to realize his true feelings only to have him remain alone?

Staring off into the forest that surrounded the hut he blinked a few times to quill the feeling of tears that threatened to show them selves. Perhaps this was really all he deserved. To stand on the sidelines and watch true love happen right in front of his face, to see two people so connected that not even death could separate them and yet he could only imagine what that would feel like. He wanted it, he could taste it, it was right there with in his grasp and yet still so far away.

His soul cried for Ayame, begged him to go to her and make her understand; he wanted to beat her until she got over that monster but he knew that would never happen.

He wanted to cry, shout, and yell, to openly weep and scream into the sky but he couldn't do that…he wouldn't do that not now, not here.

Sitting there on the steps of the home of the woman he thought he once loved and the man that had always held her heart tight with in his grasp, he realized that his heart was broken. There was no help for him and there was no one else for him. This life that he lived and that he at one time loved was a cruel joke a hoax. The reality of it was this: You live to love but love doesn't have to love you back, hell it may never love you back. If you're smart you'll grab onto it at its first sight and you'll hold on for dear life, otherwise you may never get another chance. Love is like time…it waits for no man or youkai.

'_The Monk and the Slayer, dog shit and Kagome, the Inu lord and the ninjen girl Rin, they all found love and they held on to it. They didn't try to deny what was right in front of their faces. They embraced it maybe even fought against it a little but never once did they deny it, turn away from it, run from it, and lie to it. I denied it, lied to it, ran from it, pushed it away and refused to accept it. Now look at me, broken hearted, empty, a black abyss floating aimlessly in the belly of the most vile beast, filled with anger, jealousy, resentment, and sadness.' _Hanging his head low he sighed as he heard his soul whisper again for him to go the Ayame. Ignoring it he looked towards the sky a sullen frown on his face, _'this is what I deserve, this is 'all' that I deserve.' _

Fate was a funny thing, it could be kind and it could be cruel, but no matter what it was, it was always…just fate.

"Kouga, are you okay out here?" The Houshi asked as he quietly stepped onto the porch.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Where's Inuyasha?" The monk inquired already knowing the answer.

"Do you have to ask?"

"You don't want to go check on Ayame?" He asked as he sat down next to the wolf youkai and stared across the field into the forest following the gaze of his companion.

"What for, I'm sure nothing has changed." He replied solemnly.

Glancing over at the wolf then back into the forest Miroku didn't know what to say. The once upbeat, pompous, overly flirtatious, and all too sure of himself youkai had given up. He remembered several different occasions back when they were fighting Naraku, Kouga would get beaten to within an inch of his life and he would still stand there determined to do battle, refusing to give up or bow down. "This doesn't seem like you."

"What?" Kouga responded sounding overly annoyed.

"You've given up on her…on Ayame when there's still hope."

With a sarcastic smirk Kouga chuckled, "have you heard something that I haven't monk, because the last time I checked my mate was loosing her fucking mind and there wasn't a damn thing I or anyone else could do about it."

Taking a moment he allowed the wolf's words to sink in. "If it wasn't for you…I would be in the same situation. I thank Buddha that you found my love in time, but Kami forbid if she was raped by that animal…" He choked on his words a little, "If she had been raped Kouga, the only thing that could make me stop praying for a cure…hell, the only time I would stop having faith that she would get better would be the day I cleaned her body, dressed it in white and sent her to the after life to wait for me. Until then…" Turning to look at Kouga with tears threatening to fall the monk continued, "I would love her even more than I loved her yesterday even if it had to be from a distance."

He could feel the saliva building up in the back of his throat, the tears stubbornly pushing there way up and through his tear ducts and he fought it.

What the Monk said was true and it bit at his heart, his soul, and his very being. He had given up on her; he'd given up on himself. He was too afraid to believe that this could have a happy ending. He was too afraid that the disappointment in the end would be the final straw that claimed his life. Sure right now the admiral thing to do would be to tell the monk that he would try, but he wasn't about to make a promise he wasn't even 20 percent sure he could keep.

Blinking rapidly he continued to stare into the forest as the first of his tears slid silently down the side of his face. Refusing to wipe it away he tried to remain stoic, unemotional, and cold. He tried to ignore the tug against his soul…the ache to run to her…the tingle that told him that even in her defeated deteriorating state her youkai still needed him even if her mind had forgotten him. "I…I didn't…I didn't save her." He whispered his voice heavy from the weight of his tears begging for release. "Why couldn't…I save her? Why did I push her away?"

Miroku didn't look at him because he knew he was crying and he had every right to. So he would allow him to hold on to as much of his dignity and his pride as he could. "You can't dwell on things you can not change, but the future is yours to design as you see fit." He stated reassuringly.

Kouga sniffled softly as he tried to quill the need to openly weep. This was the most emotion he had ever in his life showed to anyone. He was Kouga Prince of the Northern Mountains and now he sat here next to a ninjen Monk weeping as if he was no more than a pup.

At this moment neither pride nor ego mattered, nor did his status. His soul hurt, his heart was broken, his spirit begged for something he couldn't give it. The only thing he could do was cry. Lowering his head so that it rested in his hands he wept unabashedly for Ayame, for himself, for their unborn pups, for a future he was too afraid to believe in…for a future that he wasn't even sure he deserved.

Closing his eyes Miroku chanted a silent prayer that he hoped would help ease the tormented Youkai's tortured soul. He had never heard a man cry in such a manner, but he could fully understand why.

The once Youkai and Monk now friends would sit in silence as nothing more than two men with wounded hearts for the rest of the evening or at least until the slayer awakened then they would join Sesshomaru and Inuyasha at Keade's hut.

* * *

_**Simonkal of Inuy**_

* * *

The darkness was all around her like a heavy blanket covering every inch of her body.

She wasn't quite sure if she was floating or if she was lying down on something because she couldn't feel anything except the pounding in the back of her head, and a heavy weight pressing down on her chest.

She had tried several times to call out for help, but no one came. She realized that she was alone in this ocean of endless darkness. She tried looking around but there was nothing. Honestly she didn't know whether her eyes were open or closed, the only thing she knew was the darkness.

She felt like she could've been dreaming, but then wouldn't she dream in color or at least different shades of grays and white? The only thing here was black, black and blacker. Where was she and why was she here?

Had she died and someone forgot to tell her? She knew that couldn't be true because every now and then she would hear a familiar voice but just as quickly as it came it vanished and the only thing that remained was the pain.

'_When you're dead is it possible to still feel pain?'_ She couldn't answer that after all she had never really died before. _'Maybe I'll ask Inuyasha about that.'_

She gasped as his name ran through her mind, _'Inuyasha, where's Inuyasha? Is he alright? Why haven't I heard his voice?'_ She questioned as she felt the weight on her chest ease up just a little.

'_Please Inuyasha, be okay. If I'm here then does that mean that I got hurt?' "Oh, Kami…Inuyasha!" _She screamed into the darkness but once again there was no reply. She didn't know why but she all of a sudden felt a need to fight against the darkness, to will it away.

"_Inuyasha!" _She screamed again as she tried to force her self up from under the darkness, but it was so heavy, so tiring, "_Inuyasha, where are you? Why did you leave me?" _She whispered sadly.

"_Inuyasha, please don't leave me here. Please save me." _She begged repeatedly but quieted when she heard a voice that seemed to be talking to her.

"It's time to wake up."

"_What?" _She asked the voice but it said nothing else_. 'Was that him? Was that Inuyasha?' _She thought to herself as she tried again to fight against the darkness,_ "Inuyasha where are you?" _She screamed

"I have something to tell you, but you have to wake up first."

That time she was sure it was him, _"Inuyasha, where are you?"_ She screamed as the voice faded away once more. _'I have to wake up? Am I sleeping? What in the hell is going on?'_ She wanted to move in the direction of his voice but the darkness it seemed to wrap tighter around her body the more she struggled against it.

Lying still she willed the darkness to go away and prayed that where ever Inuyasha was he would keep talking to her, because at least then she would know that he was okay.

"I knew from the moment I met you that you were going to be the death of me."

She probably would've smiled at his playful comment had her spirit not felt so beaten down by the weight of the darkness. 'W_hen I wake up I think…I'll get out of here, Inuyasha…I'll do my best…I promise.' _That was her last coherent thought as she allowed the darkness to swallow her.

**Until Next Time…(_before anyone asks, Kagome is in what I would like to call a comatose state. She's stuck between reality and…well let's just say the darkness is not a good thing.)_**

* * *

**Anonymous Acknowledgement**: (everyone else has received personal reviews from me!)

**Shadow Dragon:** I know you've been reading my story for awhile, so I will not say Kagome won't suffer the same thing, but you know what they say, "every cloud has a silver lining." LOL…Thanks for your continued reviews my friend and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**Shioridemon**: Yes I have written two other fics, Truth & Consequences, and Why Not Me? When I'm finish with this fic I'm going to start two more fics well definitely at least one, but I'm getting ahead of myself how about I finish this one first, but please check out the other two that I have posted. I'm so flattered that you enjoy my writing so much that you would want to read my other scribblings…bows…Thank You.

**She-Wolf1991**: Sango will not end up like Ayame at this time b/c he did not make her climax. He only entered her but he never actually broke her hymen. I'm happy that you love this story b/c it's my baby and I thoroughly enjoy writing it. Thank you for your review!

**One&OnlyKagome**: Calm down Miss. Hyper! And yes I would definitely consider you my friend, my friend. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! And thanks for your review, my friend!

**Anniechanalc**: I don't think I'll ever give up on this story it's like my baby! I have to say; "yet" b/c Jouyoku is about to go off the deep end, if you know what I mean. I mean really, he only has 90 days to feed and his time is dwindling fast. And on top of that every time he tries to screw somebody important he gets interrupted, hell I'd be pissed to…lol! Thank you my friend for you continued reviews!


	31. Ambivalence

**A/N: First and foremost, Thank you guys so much for being such dedicated readers and reviewers! **I never in a million years would've have thought that this story would have taken off in such a fashion, so much so that I really dread seeing it come to end (that won't happen anytime soon). A few of you have stated to me that you believe it's time to start tying up some loose ends, well this chapter resolves one of them. So I say to you again be careful what you ask for, because you just might get it. Others would like happy chapters. I can't fault you for that because I to would love to type a happy chapter; unfortunately this is what comes out when I type. However I'm sure once I figure out a realistic way of killing Jo-Jo things will probably lighten up pretty damn fast. But first he has to kill off a few people for me! Yeah I said it, he's going to kill a few people!

I would also like to introduce to you my wonderful, awe inspiring, brilliant beta and a very treasured reader and reviewer, **RmGuccione**. She's awesome! Go ahead, tell them something about yourself:

**RmGuccione's Two Cents: **bows Thank you Simonkal of Inuy.

All I really feel motivated to express is Merry Christmas to everyone, whether you celebrate the actual holiday of Christmas or not, it's the spirit of the season that's important and the feelings and happiness that goes along with it.

On that note, go ahead and read this story of a horny demon named Jojo.

Merry Christmas and Happy New Year...

* * *

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own any of them! Nichio and Loi I haven't decided yet, but just in case…they're mine, and so is Jouyoku & Miebi Kokushi

* * *

**

**Chapter 31: Ambivalence**

It didn't take him very long to catch up to her since her ninjen legs could only move so fast. He could tell that she was crying, but for the life of him he couldn't understand exactly what was so horrible about what he said, that would've made her behave in such a manner.

He stopped a few feet behind her and just stared at her back as it shook beneath the robes she wore, _'I'll have to commission more suitable robes to be made for her.'_ He thought aimlessly.

Taking a step forward he stated, "Rin".

She didn't turn around to acknowledge him but she did sniffle just a little as if she was trying to quiet her sobbing.

He took another step forward and stopped. A part of him was afraid to approach her, afraid to demand that she turn around because then he would have to see the pain in her eyes, the pain that he supposedly caused with his callused words. Even more than that, he was afraid that she would stand strong in her declaration that she no longer wished to be his mate.

He was Sesshomaru, Inu Lord of the Western Lands, and master of all he saw fit to control, but this woman she seemed to be the only person that was able to strike even the smallest amount of fear in him. Why?

Sighing lightly he took another step forward. He was never one to run away from a battle and he wouldn't start now, even if it were a battle of the hearts that he deemed to be a waste of time. "Rin do you ignore this Sesshomaru?" He spoke softly.

She was unsure of what to say to him, which is why she didn't deem it necessary to acknowledge his appearance. "No milord, I would never ignore you." She replied with out turning around to face him. She wanted to be with him, she really did, but how could she, when through his eyes she would be seen as nothing more than a filthy ninjen.

"If you are not ignoring this Sesshomaru, why do you allow him to speak to the back of your head?" The white lord spoke, his voice containing mild irritation.

She knew she wasn't showing him proper respect, but she couldn't look at him. It would hurt too much to look upon his handsome regal features, his beautiful golden eyes, and his long white hair that flowed unhindered down to his knees. She couldn't! She just couldn't face him because then she would forget why she was mad, why it wouldn't be a good idea to remain a couple with him.

Shaking her head slowly she continued to gaze off into the surrounding forest as she replied softly, "Milord, this Rin would 'never' intentionally disrespect you, but she cannot look upon you with out causing her heart to feel even more pain."

'_I hurt her.' _He stated to himself as if he had forgotten the look on her face mere moments ago.

Normally when something or someone displeased him he would simply get rid of it. Toss it to the side; walk over it or on it like he had done to Jakken on so many different occasions. But this time it would not be that simple, it could not be simple because his obstacle was this ninjen, this woman…his intended. He would have to face her and she him. He would have to change her mind and ease her heart. He would have to make her understand that he did not mean what he said in the manner in which she took it. "This Sesshomaru wishes to look upon the face of the one that he has hurt."

"Please forgive this Rin, but she cannot heed your request." She whispered while lowering her head.

"Has this Sesshomaru hurt you that badly that you would deny him?"

"Why would you want to look upon her face Milord? This Rin is nothing more than a filthy ninjen. Surely you have better things to do with your time." As the last word escaped her lips she almost reached up and slapped herself. Where did that come from? She had never spoken to him in such a manner although at times it had crossed her mind.

For a moment Sesshomaru stood there almost gawking at the girls' back. Looking as if he was literally holding him self back from grabbing her and making her turn to face him he inhaled deeply as he tried to remain calm and remember that it was because of him that she was behaving this way. "I will not apologize for calling Inuyasha a filthy half-breed. And I will not stand here and speak to your back for much longer, Rin."

"Why must you call him that? Is it not enough that he lives every day knowing that he is less than you?"

Sesshomaru was speechless for the second time in one day. This woman he had chosen as his intended seemed to be transforming into someone he hadn't met before. But he couldn't say that he didn't like it. Apart of him welcomed her change her willingness to speak her mind and demand his attention but the other apart of him begged for the quiet shy Rin to return holding her tongue.

"When you met this Rin…did you think of her as filthy?"

He had never lied to her before so he wouldn't start now. "Yes" He stated as if it was nothing more than water rolling off his tongue.

She wasn't expecting that. His answer rolled around in her head like a tiny ball stuck in a sealed tube. She couldn't believe he had responded in that way. Shuddering slightly she tried to blink away the mist that built up with in her eyes. He really thought she was filthy so why would he want her? Why would he tell her that they would have pups? Why would he… Shaking her head she didn't want to think about it anymore. It didn't matter, nothing mattered anymore she would always be nothing more than a filthy ninjen woman to him. With out thinking she took off into the woods trying to out run him and his cruelty.

After he answered her he heard his brothers' voice laughing hysterically in his mind, _'shut up!' _He mentally snapped but it continued, _'can't teach an old dog a new trick. Damn and I thought I was dumb.'_ Growling viciously he turned his attention back to the girl and tried to calm himself. His intention was to explain to her what he meant but that plan evaporated as soon as he noticed her running off weaving between the trees. It almost looked like she was seriously trying to loose him or was she really trying to loose herself. Dismissing his thoughts he took off in one leap and landed a few feet away from her.

Running as fast as she could with out looking back she tried to out run him and his words. How could she have been so wrong? How could he be so cruel to her? Who was he? Tears blurred her vision but she didn't care the more tears that fell the faster she tried to run. He was hateful, cruel, and spiteful; he was not her lord he couldn't be. These were the things she told herself hoping to appease her broken heart.

Colliding with something hard and unmoving she didn't dare look up until she heard him speak.

"Rin, please calm down."

She wanted to scream at him, to tell him to leave her alone that she didn't wish to be with in his company in longer. She wanted to tell him that she thought he was selfish and self-centered, arrogant and cruel but no words would fall from her lips. Instead her tiny little fist grew a mind of their own and began to pound repeatedly on his chest and his shoulders as if they were speaking the words she didn't have the guts to say.

Pulling the girl to him, he pressed her to his body and held her tight yet gently as he mentally kicked himself repeatedly for not thinking before he spoke. Of course he thought she really was filthy when he met her but that's was only because she was an orphaned child, with no home, no mom, and no dad. Hugging her a little tighter as her sobs started to diminish he tried to figure out what to say. Could he fix this…should he fix this?

He was Sesshomaru! These things were not things that he had ever worried about or had to deal with. Still he knew in order to make this right he would have to apologize and try to make her understand that she would never be seen as filthy in his eyes and if anyone be he a youkai or a human ever called her such they would be killed on the spot.

Noticing her body beginning to reluctantly relax against him Sesshomaru could easily smell the fatigue, and pain radiating off the girl in waves. He knew he had to explain his reasoning to her and hopefully get her to forgive him if that was still possible.

Glancing around him he winced slightly as he heard the Monk and the Wolf talking quietly as they passed by, a few yards away.

Scooping Rin up in his arm he wrapped his Mokomoko-sama around her and leaped into the sky headed towards the west, his only intention to make her understand.

* * *

**_Simonkal of Inuy_**

* * *

Nearing Keade's hut Sango started to fall back behind the wolf youkai and the Monk. She knew what awaited her inside and she wasn't prepared for it. Not yet. Not now…maybe never. 

She hadn't really told anyone anything about the night before and what Ayame had done to her. All they knew is what Kouga walked in on and even that was sketchy since Kouga so gallantly refused to go into great detail.

She wanted to stop them, to tell them that she wanted to go back to Inuyasha and Kagome's hut, but how could she with out raising everyone's suspicions?

Realizing that Sango was no longer walking between them the Monk stopped and looked behind him to find his fiancé walking rather slowly, almost dragging her feet, "Sango, are you okay? Do you need me to carry you?" He questioned.

Reluctantly she nodded in a negative fashion and attempted to pick up her pace so that she was walking beside him again. She didn't know how she would be able to face the woman that had touched, licked and groped her in such an ungodly fashion but as they neared the hut she knew time was running out. Soon she would have no choice but to find out.

Smiling at her, he reached for her hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

She tried to smile at him, but she just couldn't find the energy or the spirit she needed to complete the task. Instead she returned his squeeze with one of her own, her eyes focused on their final destination.

"Maybe I should have a talk with that other hag. Maybe she has an idea about something that could work for Ayame?" Kouga stated to anyone listening.

Miroku looked at the wolf youkai with something akin to pride gracing his expression. He knew it was a lot to ask that he have faith and believe that everything would work out in the end, but to see that the wolf was already thinking and more than willing to help faith along the Monk felt proud of him. "Whom do you speak of?"

"That lady…you know the one that you guys told us about. The one that was blind, I think it was Mybaby Kocotchie…"

Chuckling at the wolf's mispronunciation of the woman's name the monk stopped and allowed Sango to walk between them and into the hut. Eyeing her he noticed her reluctance, but he figured that he would talk to her about it later. "It is Miebi Kokushi that you speak of." The Houshi responded, as he turned his attention back to the wolf.

"Yeah her, where can I find her?"

"Surely you don't plan on going to see her now?"

"Just how much time do you think Ayame has? And besides she's sleeping so if I leave now I can probably get there and get back before anyone is aware that I'm gone."

Narrowing his eyes at the wolf youkai Miroku wondered for a moment just how he knew the girl was sleeping, but figured it wasn't important. Glancing away from Kouga and in the direction of the village in question he sighed as he reluctantly pointed off towards the north, "It is three days travel that way." He stated not wanting to damper the wolf hopes, but he knew that the old lady just like everyone else they had spoken to would have no information that they would deem useful in helping to destroy the twat, Jouyoku.

"Three days, huh? Well I'll get there and back before the sun sets." The wolf stated proudly.

"Just becare…" The Monk started to say but was cut off by a gust of wind and the sand that blew into his face as the wolf sped away.

His mood was bitter sweet as he watched his companion run off in search of answers that he knew would not be found there. He could only hope that even if the woman could not give him away to help Ayame, maybe she would be able to help him ease his troubled heart.

Hearing a loud crash and a muffled scream come from the inside of the hut, Miroku turned abruptly and ran inside.

Entering the hut he stopped dead in his tracks. His mouth stood agape, his eyes big as saucers, "S…sang…Sango…what…have…you…done?" He stuttered.

He was unable to blink, unable to swallow, unable to think as he stood there staring at his fiancé's face, hands, and Kimono now splattered with blood.

"W…why…Sango?" He mumbled as she raised the knife she held tight with in her hand and plunged it into Ayame's chest once more. He wanted to stop her, he really did, but his legs wouldn't move and his mind wouldn't register what he was seeing with his own eyes.

Unable to tear his eyes away he fell to his knees as she lifted the knife again as if she was preparing to plunge it once more into the girl's chest but she stopped for some unknown reason. It was almost like she was waking from a dream.

Her heart raced within her chest as the images of Ayame licking her, and groping her danced in her head. She heard Jouyoku's voice saying, 'I thought you would've figured out by now that Ayame brought you here as a present to me. And she did it all for one touch, one caress of my gentle hands.' Dropping the knife to the ground she slowly looked down at her hands and the blood that coated them then at the body that lay limp and unmoving between her legs.

Her eyes were staring up at nothing and everything. Her pupils were dilated. Her chest no longer rose and fell. Her body lay lifeless as blood poured from the fresh wounds in her chest to pool around her both sides of her neck, and head.

Staggering to her feet she backed away from the body refusing to believe that she had just done this.

Unable to distance herself any further, she slid down the wall of the hut to the floor. Bringing her legs up to her chest she stared at the body unblinking and with little remorse, "She did this…she did it for him. It's her fault." She mumbled incoherently.

"Oh shit," The Hanyou finally spoke.

He had sensed when Sango walked into the hut even though his eyes were closed at the time and he had every intention of pretending to be sleep while she no doubt fawned over Kagome, but instead of her coming in his direction she must have went straight for the girl because by the time he opened his eyes she was already straddling her with the knife that Kagome brought back as a gift to Keade. It all happened so fast that by the time he was able to register what was about to happen she had already plunged the knife into the girls' chest and in the process of repeating the act again.

Sure he had killed more than his share of demons, but for some reason this act, this thing that Sango had just done was unforgivable. The Hanyou cradled the Miko to his chest and thanked Kami that she didn't have to witness this.

"Why?" The Monk whispered.

Glancing over at him she didn't know what to say. She had just killed this defenseless woman. Did she dare tell him that it was Ayame that sat her up to be raped? Did she dare tell him how close she really was to becoming nothing but a mindless puppet? Did she dare tell him that this woman whom life she had just taken had touched her, kissed her, and licked her in places and in such away that no woman should ever do to another woman? Did she dare tell him that the monster had licked her and sucked her in such a manner himself that she was almost lost to him and it was all because of her? Would it make a difference? Would anything that she might say at this time make a difference?

The Monk looked at her, searching her face for answers, for a sign of reasoning, for regret, for anything that would tell him why she did this or what had caused her to do this. He found nothing but sadness, confusion, and a hint of anger. Shaking his head as he tried to make sense of what just happened, the Monk pleaded again, "Please, please just tell me 'why'?"

* * *

**_Simonkal of Inuy_**

* * *

He landed softly on the ground with the girl still wrapped tightly within his Mokomoko-sama. Glancing around the area it was just as he had remembered it. 

The last time he was here was after his father's death. He had happened upon this place by chance on that fateful day after not being able to change his father's mind about going to save the Ninjen woman whom was with child with his half brother.

At that time he wanted nothing more than to distance himself from his father's stupidity but when he happened upon this place hidden deep within the mountains all thoughts of anger left him. His mind was clear, his body relaxed, his youkai seemed to hum in tune with the rustle of the trees around him. Once again this feeling overcame him and he hoped that perhaps Rin would feel the same.

Glancing down at the now sleeping girl he heard his father's voice asking him, 'do you have nothing that you wish to protect?'

"Yes, father I do." He whispered.

Finally he understood what drove his father to give his life so easily without thought or regret. Finally he could see and feel what he had denied for so long. This thing called love that his father had felt for the woman, Lady Izayoi, was not something he could run away from. The love that his half brother felt for the Miko was so immeasurable that at deaths door his body would not succumb knowing that she was in danger, and this feeling that seemed to swell with in his chest for this girl…this woman that he held close to him was something that he no longer wished to deny.

The fallen blooms from the sakura trees that lined the area laced the pasture in front of and around him as he walked slowly towards the warm brook a few feet ahead of him.

He knew it had been a few days since Rin had last taken a warm bath so he figured that maybe he would apologize to her by honoring her with a tranquil bath. He also knew that Inu-law saw bathing ones intended as a proclamation of love and your desire to gain the others acceptance or forgiveness for any wrong doing. Of course Rin was not aware of any of this, so he could only hope that she would not fight against him.

Gently laying the girl on the ground beside where he stood, he quickly removed his outer and inner robes leaving on his white hakama and his boots.

Untwining his Mokomoko-sama from around her, he laid it on the ground on top of his swords. By doing this he created a hiding place for his priceless possessions as well as a warm comfortable area to lay her, or with her, should she accept his apology.

Picking the girl back up he walked slowly into the water until it was came up to his waist leaving his bare chest in clear view for all to see had there been anyone else present.

The water was rather warm against his abdomen and for that he was thankful. Slowly he lowered the girl into the water fully clothed, as he whispered, "Rin."

Feeling the wetness rising slowly higher and higher up her body she almost screamed as her eyes flew open. _'Where am I?'_ Was the only thought that ran through her mind.

Looking up she met a warm golden gaze staring back at her. Immediately her cheeks became flushed as she stared back at them. Unable to keep her eyes trained on his own she lowered her gaze and noticed that his stark white robes that he wore religiously were missing. _'Oh my!' _She exclaimed mentally as she tried to jump out of his arm.

Looking back up at him then down at his chest she didn't know what to think as her hands did the unthinkable.

Reaching down she hurriedly searched for his hakama praying that he still had them on. Grasping underneath the water she grabbed a hold of something that she knew she shouldn't have been holding, but she felt relieved that at least she was touching it through the front of his hakama.

Her hand lingered there a little longer than it should have. Why? She had no idea but she knew she needed to remove it when she heard him clear his throat.

"Satisfied?" He asked.

She didn't reply, she couldn't, she couldn't even look at him at this point, she had just openly groped her lord and besides she didn't know if he was talking about what she felt or the fact that he wasn't completely naked.

Releasing her, he allowed her to stand on her own in front of him.

"Remove your Kimono, it needs to be cleaned." He stated.

Her head snapped up, her eyes shouting the confusion that warred in her mind.

"If it's okay with you, this Sesshomaru Inu Lord of the Western lands would like the honor of bathing you."

"Bathe…me?" She whispered in disbelief.

"Will you allow this Sesshomaru to bathe you this once?"

She couldn't believe that he was really asking to bathe her. Looking away from him and at their beautiful surrounding she noticed that where ever they were it was enclosed in what seemed like a mountain or a large cave. The feel of this place was so peaceful, so inviting that she almost removed her Kimono with out realizing it, but that's when she remembered his previous statement to her, "Why, do you wish to bathe this Rin? Is it the filth you wish to wash away?" She asked defiantly.

Staring at her for a moment he decided that this time he would say what was in his heart instead of his head. "This Sesshomaru only wishes to make amends for hurting you. Nothing more."

Maybe it was the softness of his words, or the rare sincerity in his eyes but her hands of their own accord untied the sash that held her Kimono closed. Shrugging her shoulders just a little she allowed her inner and outer Kimono to fall into the water. After giving her body a once over she looked back up at him her eyes laced with innocence. Stretching her arms out to her sides as if she was on display for him she stated shyly, "Milord, is this Rin filthy?"

He stared down at her standing there like a porcelain goddess. Her skin held a soft pink glow, her long dark hair draped over her shoulders, her eyes so warm and inviting begging for nothing more than acceptance from him. Her breasts sat round and proud. Taking a step back he tried to compose himself, his current intention was not to take her as his mate. He only wanted to make amends, that's all.

Her nipples hardened under his gaze and it took everything within him not to pull her to him and take turns sucking on them as if he were a newborn nursing pup.

His plan was backfiring. He had known that she was now a woman but for some reason until now it hadn't really registered just how much of a woman she truly was. His eyes searched slowly over the rest of her body and he thanked Kami that her lower half was hidden beneath the water.

Regaining what was left of his composure he gazed down at her, his eyes filled with compassion and something that slightly resembled love as he finally replied, "There is nothing filthy about you…nothing at all."

Unwilling to accept his answer, she shook her head in a negative fashion, "But you said…"

"Hush," he whispered as he walked up closer to her. "This Sesshomaru only sees your soul and your heart, that's all he needs…if you will still have him." Lifting her chin so that she was staring at him he continued, "Rin, this Sesshomaru will not apologize for what he has said to his brother."

Her heart almost stopped with in her chest.

"However, this Sesshomaru will apologize for hurting you with his cold and thoughtless words and he can only hope that you will accept that for what it is and allow him to make amends to you." He had never been good with apologizing or accepting blame but he figured this was a good start.

'_I guess that's as good as it's going to get.'_ She thought to herself. She figured he'd never apologize for the half-breed comment, but at least she could tell that he felt awful about the way he made her feel and as far as she was concerned that would do for now. Turning around so that her back was to him, she lowered herself beneath the water and rose again still facing away from him, "Milord, this Rin awaits her bath." She whispered with a smirk that he couldn't see. She may have seemed naïve to most, but she knew that she was a woman and he was a man.

'_Dear Kami give me strength.'_ He begged as he watched droplets of water trickle from her wet hair to slide down her back as if they were teasing, tempting, and taunting him.

**Until Next Time…(**that seemed like a good place to stop!)

* * *

**Acknowledgements: (All others have been sent personal emails from me.)**

**Anniechanlac:** Thank you for your wonderful review! Actually that's my favorite song!

**Might've been here:** Well I no for sure that you were here and I feel so blessed. Thank you for your wonderful review!

**Yurihanyou:** I understand your plight and my heart goes out to you, but how happy can a couple realistically be with a stalking, perverted, rapist on the loose? Not to mention the fact that these couples are really just coming to terms with the fact that they love each other and belong together. However I'll see what I can do about adding some happiness, just for you. Thanks for reviewing!

**One&Only Kagome**: Thank for your continued reviews! I hope you enjoyed this chappie!

**Shioridemon**: You just keep flattering me:Smiles: Thank You! Well my first fic ever was a One shot called, 'Why Not Me" It's basically about Inu coming to grips with his feeling for Kagome and Kikyo, there no bashing or any sort, he just makes a really grown up decision. Then there's 'Truth and Consequences' lets just say Sesshomaru isn't the only Lord. None of my fics are AU nor crossovers so check them out. And if you write something let me know, I'll definitely check it out. Thanks for your review!

**Shadow Dragon**: You had me worried for a moment, but I know I can count on you my friend. I thought you would've figured out by now always expect the unexpected when reading my fics! Thanks for your continued reviews!


	32. For My Friend, For My Lover

**A/N: **Happy New Year! I figured I'd start the year out with a nice easy chapter for you guys! I don't know how many more chapters I'll be able to put out but right now it seems like it will be at least a total of 50. I'm going to start wrapping things up, so there's going to be a lot of sex and a few more killings so please stay tuned to the wonderful life of the victims of Jojo. I haven't dedicated a chapter to anyone in quite sometime but someone (I have no idea whom it was) reviewed and their review really touched my heart as well as Jojo's so anyway check the end of the chapter to see if you know whom this person was. As always thanks for your wonderful reviews and be blessed. **Lemon Warning! Should you feel the need to read the grimy dirty verson please go to my profile page and click on Chapter 32, because this is the clean version!

* * *

**

**RmGuccione's Corner: **I hope everyone had a good Christmas. I was out with the flu and am still getting over the last vestiges of it. This is a fun chapter and should brighten your spirits if your holidays were not up to par!

Here's hoping everyone has a great New Year!

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of them; well I do own Miebi Kokushi and the infamous Jouyoku! Oh, and Loi and Nichi…hahaha!

* * *

****Chapter 32: For My Friend, For My Lover**

"You need to get Sango away from here!"

The Houshi sat staring at the Slayer. He wanted to believe that she had just reason for killing Ayame, but what could the reason be? How could she have attacked the sleeping girl in such a cowardly manner? Regardless of her reason, would he ever be able to see pass the innocent blood that now coated her palms? Hearing the Hanyou's suggestion the Monk turned his head in his direction and with his eyes he asked, why?

"Look, Kouga saw Ayame as his mate even though he had not mated her." He stated in a manner that said the Monk should have already known that.

Feeling movement from the girl in his arms the Hanyou glanced down and searched her face for some sign that she was about to awaken, but finding none, he continued, "regardless of what Sango's reason was, if it had been Kagome that she had done that to…I would gut her from the inside out!" He knew that was a harsh thing to say but it was the truth.

The Monk gasped as he turned his attention back towards his fiancé whom still sat as if frozen a few feet away from the woman she had just murdered.

"If I would do that to her, what do you think Kouga is going to do when he gets here?" Inuyasha finished as he stood to his feet and cradled the girl in his arms close to his chest as if he was soothing an infant.

He hadn't thought about that! He hadn't had time to think about that! Kouga would surely want revenge! Could he let the wolf do what he himself would no doubt demand had it been Sango on the other end of that knife? Feeling his heart began to beat once again with in his chest he nodded weakly towards the now standing Hanyou and turned his attention back towards the Slayer. "Yes Inuyasha, perhaps you are right."

He did want answers, so perhaps if he took her else where, to some place safe and quiet, perhaps he would get those answers…perhaps she would say something so profound that he would have no choice but to forgive her. That was his silent wish, anyway.

Standing to his feet he slowly stalked over to the slayer still crotched down on the floor. Standing there for a moment he just stared down at her. Part of him didn't want to touch her, but the bigger part of him that included his heart wanted more than anything to embrace her to hold her and tell her that it would be okay. It wanted to tell her that what ever this was, wherever this road would lead them they would face it together. He said nothing as he bent down and picked her up.

Turning towards the door he stopped but didn't turn around. "Inuyasha, I will not ask what or how you will deal with this situation, because honestly I don't really want to know, but however you handle this…what ever you have to do…I will forever be indebted to you." With that being said the Monk walked out the door.

A moment later the Hanyou still stood looking at the empty doorway as he heard the monk shout for the Neko Youkai, Kirara. That was a good question how was he going to deal with this? What was he going to do with the girls' body? What if Kouga came back before he could think of anything? _'I've got to stop helping people!'_ He thought angrily to himself as he heard a slight groan come from the girl in his arms.

"Inu…Inu…" she mumbled incoherently.

He of course was happy that she was finally waking up but now was just not a good time.

'_Damn! Where is everybody!' _He thought frantically as he paced the floor looking from the girl in his arms to the body of the female wolf youkai lying in the corner of the hut. He didn't want her to awaken to a sight such as this.

Stomping over to the door he stuck his head out looking for someone anyone that could at least watch over Kagome for a moment while he disposed of the body and cleaned up the mess left behind. "Shit!" He hissed not seeing anyone.

"Inu…Yasha"

Stopping his tirade he glanced down at the girl then quickly scooped up one of the many blankets that Kagome had brought back from her time and threw one over Ayame's body. After making sure that the body was fully covered he walked back over to the other end of the hut and sat down. "Oi, it's about time you wake up." He stated as calmly as possible as not to arouse any suspicions that anything was amiss.

Her eyes slowly opened at the sound of his voice. It took a moment for them to focus but once they did what she saw was a welcomed sight. Her Hanyou held her tightly with in his grasp. His golden gaze seemed to be smiling down on her. She herself as weak as she felt was able to offer him a reassuring smile as she weakly reached up and laid a small hand against his cheek. "Hey."

"Hey, yourself." He replied as he nuzzled into her touch. "I thought you were never going to wake up."

Clearing her throat a little she closed her eyes and leaned in closer to his chest, "can you hum another song for me?"

"You heard that?"

"Uhm, hmm"

He couldn't stop the rose color that covered his cheeks, "maybe later, but for right now I need you to drink something, okay?" He stated as he reached down with his free hand and scooped a cup of water out of the water bucket that the hag always kept in the hut.

"How do you feel?" He asked her as she slowly drank down the water.

Gulping down the last of the water she stated, "My head hurts a little, but…Inuyasha where is everyone?" She didn't really understand why she was asking him that, but something didn't feel right. It was too quiet. Whenever she or any of them were sick the others were always around to lend support, so where were they now?

"Everyone?"

"Uhm, hmm"

"Umm, well…Umm…"

Opening her eyes again she fought back the pain so that she could look him directly in the face, "what's wrong? Where is everyone? Did something happen?"

"Shush, you worry too much, everything's fine." He lied as he turned his head away from her for fear that she would be able to see into his mind and tell that he was indeed lying.

Narrowing her eyes at him she turned her head so that she could look around the hut. "Inuyasha what's that?"

"What?" He replied trying to act as if he had no clue as to what she was talking about.

"That, over there in the corner under my favorite blanket. What's that?"

He didn't answer her. He didn't know how to answer her. She had always been a very sensitive person so if he told her that it was Ayame's dead body and that Sango had killed her would she be able to handle it? Would he then have to tell her Sango had almost been raped? What kind of effect would it have on her, especially now while she was in such a weakened state?

"Inuyasha, please tell me what's wrong. I can feel it…something's not right." She pleaded weakly.

Looking down at her with sorrowful eyes the Hanyou leaned in and gently kissed her forehead. He then begrudgingly began to tell her the entire ordeal, as he knew it, starting with the night by the well.

* * *

**_Simonkal of Inuy_**

* * *

The hands that he used to kill and maim hundreds in one beat of his heart felt like soft rose petals against her skin as he gently caressed and rubbed her body. 

Taking his time he would pool a hand full of the tepid water and let it fall slowly over her shoulder to ripple down her back and over her breasts.

His hand was a wonderful thing; so gentle, so kind, soft, and comforting. It said things to her body that he would never say. Every caress was a whisper against her soul. Every gentle rake of his claws against her skin made her heart skip a beat. The feel of his breath on the back of her neck whenever he dipped low to pool more water in his hand told her that he wanted her, begged her to turn around, told her that he craved her.

His hand brushed softly and sensually over her nipple and she gasped as she felt a shiver run down her spine.

"Are you okay?" The white lord whispered sensing an increase in her heartbeat.

Shaking her head she tried to dispel the dizzying feeling that had overcome her. Stumbling back she bumped into his bare chest and she froze. Her naked body was pressed firmly against his. Her heart rate increased, her breathing became labored. She wanted him. This feeling, this need that was slowly growing with in her was turning into something akin to a fever. This feeling…this want…the need…what was it? How could a feeling so alien feel so right?

Her skin was hot against his. It beckoned him. It told him that she was ready, that she wanted him, and that she needed him. It told him that now was the time. This moment, right here, right now was right.

He could hear her heart pounding within her chest. He could feel the temperature of her skin slowly rising. He could smell her scent and it drove him mad with desire. The carnal passion that he felt at this moment was unlike anything he had ever felt before. His loins hardened against her back, his soul begged to be united with hers. Leaning down and into the crook of her neck he inhaled the aroma that enticed him to the heights of the heavens and he moaned the name of its possessor. "Rin" as he draped his arm around her waist and pulled her flush against him.

Turning swiftly within his grasp she gazed up into his eyes begging him with her own to answer the call of her body.

His hand slowly rubbed up and down her back as he felt her chest heave against his moistened flesh. Gazing into her eyes he saw a wanton woman filled with desire and need. With her eyes she begged for him to please her to give her what no other could. "Rin," he whispered wondering if she knew what she was asking him, wondering if she knew just what she was doing to him.

"Kiss me…please, just kiss me." She stated breathlessly.

Without giving it a second thought he scooped her up out of the water devoured her lips with his. Licking and sucking on her bottom lip he begged for entrance. She greedily met his need with that of her own as she opened up to him and allowed his tongue to explore the crevices of her mouth.

His fangs raked soothingly over her lips and her tongue. He kissed down her jaw to her neck and back up to her earlobe where he nibbled and sucked.

She moaned as he rubbed against her, kissed her touched her and still she wanted more. Placing her arms around his neck she pulled him closer as she shifted her small body with in his arms so that her breasts were within his reach.

Pulling away from her he looked into her eyes then down at her breasts, _'who is this woman?' _He questioned.

"Please my Lord." She begged as her breast heaved up and down in his face silently whispering his name.

* * *

**_Go to Mediaminer (dot) org for the dirty version by clicking on the link for chapter 32 on my profile page._**

* * *

Curling up higher on his chest her body was weak, fatigued it felt like she had just been through some type of battle. Her legs ached her breast were tender her private area throbbed with a dull painful ache. Now is when she needed the bath but she supposed that would have to wait until she was able to walk again or perhaps he wouldn't mind carrying her so that he could finish what he started earlier. 

Nuzzling into his neck she whispered, "I love you," As she closed her eyes and slipped into a welcomed sleep.

Smiling he held her tighter as he drifted off to sleep with his mate held securely within his arms. _'I'm mated…I can't believe, I'm mated.' _Was his final thought as he slipped into a well needed sleep making sure that his senses were alert to there surroundings.

**Until Next Time**…(see, I can make happy chapters!)

* * *

**Dedication**: I do not have a clue who this person is but the following review really made me smile and say, "finally someone see's Jojo through my eyes." It goes as follows: 

_Whoa...your ideas are fresh! I love the way the plot twists and turns and the depth with which you describe the characters' feelings. Every chapter I read, I forget where I am and what I'm doing because it's so great. Great job with the lemons! (I would probably never be able to write one as well as you...or even write one at all LOL). I like the story so much, I don't care if you make spelling mistakes or what not...I frankly don't even notice them because I'm so engrossed into it...Great job! You're such a great writer! Oh...and Jouyoku...absolutely brilliant character...he blends right into the story. I hate him and love him all at once...weird (A charismatic villain...wow, can't say I've seen too much of those in any of the fiction stories I've read). Thank you for such a wonderful story! Keep up the awesome work, and update soon!_

"Who ever you are thank you, from the deepest depths of my heart and soul, Thank you!" Your review says things that I've wanted to say but unfortunately because I'm the author I couldn't. I have a host of wonderful awe inspiring readers and reviewers but none have described Jojo in such a fashion! Hell I think they all hate him, well I know they do! But I love them anyway. The fact that you would consider him charismatic really floors me, because that's exactly what I was going for! To me just because someone's evil doesn't mean that they can't be charming, come to think about those are your worst types of villains. Anyway once again thank you, whoever you are!

* * *

**Anonymous Acknowledgements**: (all others have been sent private emails) 

**Shadow Dragon**: Hello my friend and Happy New Year! So you say she deserved it, well I actually agree with you but I can't figure out if I should leave her dead or bring her back. Maybe I'll kill Kouga too…damn I don't know! Too many decisions not nearly enough time! LOL

**Nevergiveuphope101**: Thank you my friend and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**She-Wolf1991**: Thank you for your wonderful review! As far as what is Kouga going to do, well I tell you this it won't be anything nice…lol!

**Shioridemon**: I know you want more kags and Inu. This chapter only had a little bit but there will be more in the next one. It's already written but I think I'll rewrite it just for you, so that I can add some more Kags and Inu fluff! Thank you my friend for your wonderful review!

**Anniechanalc**: Thanks for your continued reviews and support my friend. I was meaning to dedicate the one shot to you, but I forgot and when I remembered I didn't want to go back and add it after it had been there for awhile…don't worry my friend I'll make it up to you!


	33. Stages

**A/N**: I guess you guys have waited long enough, and no, I didn't do it on purpose. So please except my apologies. As always thank you for all your wonderful, fantastic reviews! Happy Birthday and a super gracious thanks and humble bow to my amazing beta:Bows:

* * *

**RmGuccione's Corner:** If you're going to be angry at anyone for the delay on this chapter, it should be me! The only reason this has taken so long is because of my own procrastination; so don't take it out on Simonkal, GOT IT? hahaha 

Ciao Bella!

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of them! Well I do own Jouyoku, and Miebi Kokushi. Yes, yes I do**_**. Blushes****

* * *

****Chapter 33: Stages** _

He stood on the edge of the village in a state of utter despair and denial.

He hadn't been gone even 10 minutes when he felt a sullen pulse vibrate through his body and echo off the shell of what was left of his soul. He could no longer feel her. The pull of her soul against his own was gone but…why? What happened?

Shaking his head, he refused to believe what his heart and soul were telling him. He refused to think that this emptiness that had seemingly come out of nowhere had anything to do with Ayame. _'She's fine! She's sleeping, just like she was when I left her!' _He told himself over and over.

He wanted to go back to the village to make sure that everything was all right, but he couldn't make his legs move. He couldn't force himself to cross the threshold to the village. He stood there in a state of shock a war raging inside of him. Part of him wanted to run to the village to prove that he was just being silly that he was worrying about nothing, but the other part of him…the part he didn't want to listen to told him he was too late. It told him that what ever had happened, she was gone.

Stepping back away from the village he mumbled repeatedly, "she's not gone, she's not gone, she can't be gone…n…not yet, not now." Bumping into a tree he slid down to sit at the base as he continued, "there's still hope, we can be together…I can make this right."

His gaze was locked on the village and the hut in question. Even from the distance where he now sat he could smell her blood permeating through the air. He could smell her flesh beginning to rot. He couldn't hear her heart beating or sense her breathing but still he refused to face the fact that she could be gone.

Despair surrounded and engulfed him as a small voice whispered quietly to him,_ 'It's too late.' _

"Shut up!" He screamed refusing to face the truth, refusing to give into the grief and sadness the sat around him begging him to embrace them.

Standing to his feet abruptly he stomped away from the tree and away from the voice. His hands balled into tight fist, so tight that he drew his own blood and still it wasn't enough to ease his mind.

Growling viciously, as if he was a maddened dog, he threw his hands up and fought against the air around him. Throwing punches filled with so much power that had it connected with a living breathing person, it would have surely taken their life.

This did nothing to still the anger and rage that seemed to come out of nowhere. It sat on his shoulders telling him to kill everyone and everything in his path, telling him that he should go to the village and kill the person responsible for the death of his mate.

Leaping into the trees he threw kicks and punches at them as if they were his enemies, as if it was their fault that Ayame was…_ 'No she's not gone!' _He tried to tell himself, but the voice it came back louder and meaner this time, grinding the truth into his head.

"_She's DEAD! They KILLED her!"_

Tears of anger flooded his eyes as he tore down tree after tree. Viciously tearing down bushes and limbs, throwing kicks, and clawing at the air itself trying to quiet the voice the chanted repeatedly with in his mind things that he wasn't strong enough to deal with, things that he didn't feel he was ready to deal with.

The voice refused to be quieted, refused to allow him to believe what he wanted to. Unable to stop himself he tore off headed in the direction of the village, the hut, and his mate. He would kill any and everything that got in his way, no matter who or what it was!

* * *

**_Simonkal of Inuy_**

* * *

After hearing the story of what happened while she was unconscious Kagome didn't know what to think. How could so much have happened in such a short time? How could that monster have gotten to Sango? Why would Sango repeatedly stab Ayame? 

She knew Sango had always had somewhat of a temper, but she was not a murderer. She would never just kill someone with out just cause, something must have happened…she would have to be provoked or feel that her life was in danger before she took someone's life.

Lying on the mat in front of Inuyasha she watched him stare at the body that still lay across the room covered by her favorite blanket. "Inuyasha, what will we do?"

With out looking at her he replied, " WE aren't going to do anything, I'll handle it and no matter what happens I want you to stay out of it, do you understand?"

She could only look at him and wonder just what he was planning. What did he mean by telling her to stay out of it? Was he going to take the blame for this in order to spare Kouga's wrath on Sango and Miroku?

"Promise me, Kagome, that you'll stay out of this." He stated again as he stood to his feet.

The look on his face told her that what ever he was planning would be dangerous for him and for her if she did not listen to him.

"I'll promise if you promise that you won't put yourself into harms way." She replied as she reached out and grabbed the leg of his Hakama.

Looking down at her he tried to smile as reassuringly as he could, but he did not, he could not make that promise. Kneeling quickly he placed a soft lingering kiss on her lips then whispered, "no matter what you hear, I want you to stay in here."

He had heard Kouga's scream and could feel the change in the wolf youkai's aura. He was out for blood and he was justified in wanting it. Walking over to the girls' body he bent down and scooped her up with as much care as he could muster.

He could feel Kouga's pain. The idea of Kagome being taken from him in such a manner…just the thought of it was enough to make his youkai rise and take over, so as much as he didn't want to, he knew what he would have to do.

Glancing back at Kagome one last time, he could see the confusion and fear written all over her beautiful face and he wanted more than any thing to tell her that he would be right back. He wanted to tell her that everything was going to be okay, but how could he when he wasn't sure about that himself. Sighing as if he was a defeated man with no future to look forward to he walked lethargically out the door with the girls' body lying limp with in his arms.

'_The things I do for friends.' _The Hanyou thought solemnly as he watched a whirlwind of dust and sand disburse in front of him leaving the wolf youkai standing there less than 4 feet away from him.

His shoulders and his chest heaved up and down. His fangs gleamed as the sunlight bounced off of them.

Inuyasha could hear his breathing clearly it was heavy and even, deep and laboring. He could smell the wolf's tears he could see the unwavering anger and rage warring within his eyes. He heard the crack of his claws and he knew that there was no turning back.

Kouga watched the blood drip slowly from her body. He couldn't see her face but he could look at her feet and hands that stuck out from under the blanket he could tell from the ashen color of her skin and the over powering smell of rotting flesh, that she was gone. Stepping up closer to the Hanyou who stood with the girl in his arms, he tried to control himself he tried to tell him self that there was a damn good explanation for this.

Lifting one of his clawed hands, the tormented wolf youkai gently ran it slowly through her red mane as he took her body away from the Hanyou with the other.

Inuyasha just stood there watching as the grieving wolf interacted with the girl's body. His heart hurt for his sometimes friend and adversary. He realized that this was not something that he would wish on his worst enemy; this was not something that even the most loathsome demon should have to deal with.

Pulling the blanket back from her face Kouga's soul quivered at the sight of the dried blood her lifeless eyes staring up at nothing and everything. The anger he was feeling soared to new heights. The blood running through his veins began to boil…his world went black.

"K…Kouga?" The Hanyou stuttered.

Hearing his name he growled viciously as he threw his free hand out and it connected with the Hanyou's face sending him flying back a few feet.

Landing hard, Inuyasha pulled him self up into a standing position and tried to readjust his sore jaw as he stilled his youkai blood and reminded himself that Kouga was suffering, he was grieving and this was to be expected.

Laying the girl's body on the ground next to him he couldn't stop the voice that still whispered for him to kill and maim. It screamed at him to start with the Hanyou, then maybe…just maybe he could have the Miko as a consolation prize. Charging forward the wolf rammed his knee into the chest of the Hanyou sending him backwards again into an empty hut.

'_Let him get it out! Don't hit back; don't ram Tetesuiga up his ass! He's grieving!' _The Hanyou told himself as he pulled the splinters and pieces of wood from under him. Glancing up he watched the wolf stalk towards him his eyes filled with misdirected hatred.

Leaping into the air the wolf was prepared to come down on the hanyou's chest but his foot connected with nothing since Inuyasha had realized what he was going to do and rolled out of the way.

'_I don't know how much more of this shit I can take!' _The half demon hissed in his head as he stood quickly to his feet and leaped a few feet out of the wolves reach.

"I'm going to fucking kill you." Kouga hissed as he leaped forward again and landed a round about kick to the side of the Hanyou's head sending him flying into the field that stood across from the huts.

Landing with a loud thud in the middle of the field Inuyasha chanted repeatedly in his head, _'don't kill him, don't kill him, don't…fucking…kill…him!' _As he rested his hand on the hilt of his fang and prayed that his youkai would let this one slide.

Hearing the commotion happening outside Kagome dragged her self over to the door, what she saw was enough to stop her heart from beating. Inuyasha was letting Kouga beat the hell out of him! _'Is he crazy? Why would he do that!' _She thought frantically as she gripped tightly to the side of the door and pulled her self up into a standing position. "Inu…Yasha," she whispered as she slowly stepped out of the hut. What she saw next almost brought her to her knees.

Kouga leaped off the fence and landed in the middle of Inuyasha's chest.

All she heard was a loud grunt from her Hanyou and nothing else.

"Inuyasha!" She screamed as tears came to her eyes. She didn't know where the strength came from but the next thing she knew she was running towards the field as she watched the wolf leap high into the air again and prepare to descend on her Hanyou once again. Afraid that this would be the ending blow that took her Hanyou's life Kagome threw her left hand up in Kouga's direction and out of sheer desperation screamed, "NOOOOOO!" As a large white energy ball flew from her palm in to the wolf's direction. Unfortunately it missed its target, however it did make him rethink his approach.

Stumbling she fell to the ground as the energy was sucked out of her, "Inu…yasha, I've got to get to Inuyasha." She whispered as she pulled her weak, fatigued body across the ground in the Hanyou's direction.

Stepping up to the Miko, Kouga stood over her as she crawled across the ground. Glaring down at her, he raised his foot and pressed it against her wrist that shot the purifying energy at him.

Realizing the she had gotten more of his attention than she desired she glanced up as she felt him step on her wrist stilling her movements. She realized that this Youkai was not Kouga; it was not the gentle wolf the protected her that fought viciously with Inuyasha for her affections, this Youkai was mean, angry, hateful. He seemed closed off to any and everything. "K…K…Kouga"

"You wait your turn!" He hissed hatefully.

His movements were so fast that the next thing she saw was him leaping into the sky preparing to finish what he started with Inuyasha.

"Please Kouga don't! It wasn't…" She screamed as she watched him descend once again on her beloved.

* * *

**_Simonka of Inuy_**

* * *

It seemed like he had only been sleeping for a matter of minutes before his mate woke with a start and tears leaking unmercifully from her eyes. At first he thought that it was because she regretted mating with him but when she pleaded with him to take her back to the village. He couldn't help the look of relief that washed over his face.

_**Moments Earlier**_

"Rin, what's wrong? Are you hurting? Is everything okay?"

"Milord, I'm fine but your brother and the others…can we please go back to the village. There's something wrong." She stated between sniffles.

Sitting up he pulled her and his Mokomoko-sama into his lap as he cradled her close to his chest. "Maybe it was just a bad dream."

"No, Milord it wasn't a dream!" She almost shouted as tears returned to her eyes, "It's a feeling…it feels like something bad is going to happen. Please can we go back, just to make sure that everything is okay?" She pleaded as she crawled to her knees but quickly wished she hadn't as the dull throbbing pain turned into something almost unexplainable then quickly subsided back into the annoying ache.

Noticing her flinch he asked, "are you sure your all right?"

Trying to hide the blush on her cheeks, she nodded as a flash of what they did came back to her.

After looking at her for a long moment he figured there wouldn't be any harm in checking it out. After all, if it has something to do with the Youkai, Jouyoku, then maybe it would be best if he were there, even if Rin, his Rin, was no longer in any danger.

"Milord, can we go?"

Smiling at her he released her so she could get dressed, "I would not deny my mate. If she wants to go check on pathe…I mean ninjens then we shall go check on ninjens." Standing up behind her he hoped that she hadn't caught on to what he really wanted to say. Since they were now mates he knew that he would have to watch the way he spoke around her as to not upset her.

"Milord?"

"Yes, Rin." He stated with out looking up as he tied his sash around his hakama and reached for his inner Haori.

"M…my Kimono…it's out there." She whispered shyly as she pointed off in the direction of the stream in front of them.

Following the direction in which she was pointing he smirked as he started to remember just why her Kimono was out there. Walking up behind her he pulled his Mokomoko-sama from her shoulders and wrapped his outer Haori around her. "Here wear this, and when we get back to the palace you can pick out as many new robes as you like."

She smiled back at him as she hurriedly pulled his haori on and wrapped his sash around her waist a third time before then tying it into a large bow.

Gathering his Mokomoko-sama up, he watched her as she silently dressed in his Haori. The soft smile that graced her girlish yet elegant features made him want to take her all over again and perhaps he would, right after he saw to his idiotic brother and his weak ninjen friends.

_**The Present**_

What would have taken the average person a day or two to travel only took him a matter of minutes. With Rin wrapped tightly within his arm he flew through the sky at a rapid speed that could rival the fastest bird Youkai.

The closer he got to the village the more uneasy he felt. He could smell it, the blood of the female wolf. What happened here? Who killed her? Or did she kill herself? Swooping low as he approached the village he could also smell small traces of his brothers' blood. He heard the Miko screaming his brother's name and he subconsciously picked up his speed. He then saw and felt a powerful energy blast and all he could think was, _'what is going on? What happened here?'_

Nearing the clearing he saw Kouga stepping on the Miko's wrist as he whispered something to her then leaped swiftly into the air no doubt aiming at his brother's chest. _'Pathetic half-breed!' _He grimaced as he shot forward and connected his shoulder with the wolf's chest knocking him away from Inuyasha.

Landing off to the side he sat Rin down quickly and charged forward as Kouga stumbled back to his feet. Stopping between him and the seemingly unconscious Hanyou, he tilted his head to the side and scented the air. "Grief," he whispered.

He understood now. Kouga was grieving because his mate had died, but how? And why was he attacking Inuyasha? "Explain yourself!" Sesshomaru demanded.

Kouga stood there glaring from the white lord to the Hanyou.

Baring his fangs at the white lord, Kouga growled viciously as he stepped forward but said nothing.

"You would bare your fangs at me, the Tai-Youkai?" Sesshomaru stated coldly as he rested his hand on the hilt of his Sword.

Kouga appeared to be almost foaming at the mouth as he took another step forward.

"N…no Sesshomaru d…don't kill him." Inuyasha pleaded as he tried to push himself up and into a sitting position, but couldn't, "he's…he's grieving."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome half yelled as she finally reached her hanyou's side.

"I told you to stay inside." He whispered.

She ignored him as she reached out and grabbed one of his forelocks and pulled his head closer to her. Placing chaste kisses all over his face she mumbled between kisses, "you're…so…stupid…and…selfish…you…make …me…so…mad."

The stand off was still going on between Sesshomaru and Kouga, neither making a step towards the other.

Sesshomaru understood all too well how the youkai was feeling. He had seen it several times before in lesser youkai that had lost their mates in battle. It was also something that he had to learn to deal with when he was being trained to replace his father, but until now he had never actually had any hands on experience with it.

There were stages for the youkai grieving process first there would be denial and Isolation, then anger, bargaining, depression, then if he made it that far there would be acceptance.

Most youkai never made it out of the anger stage, because they were cut down before they were given the chance. And even if they did make it through all stages there was still a very good chance that the mate left alive would pass away shortly there after.

Kouga stared down at the Miko and the Hanyou as she lovingly saw to his wounds. Her gentle touches, her soothing words, the way her hands gently pushed his hair away from his forehead. _'Ayame,' _his heart slowed as the realization that she was gone and that killing would not bring her back sunk in. Falling to his knees he threw his head back and he howled the most mournful tortured gut-wrenching howl that any of them had ever heard.

"Kouga," Kagome whispered as she cradled Inuyasha a little closer to her.

Inuyasha closed his eyes and nuzzled into her touch as he prayed that he would never have to endure the pain and anguish his friend was going through.

Rin ran to her lord and threw her arms around his waist as she buried her face in his lower chest and prayed that the wolf would stop.

Rubbing reassuringly up and down her back Sesshomaru took pleasure in the fact that his mate was right there next to him cuddled tightly and safely at his side.

"Milord, please do something. Help him, please Milord help him." Rin begged.

"Please Kami if you're up there, please send her back! Please take me instead, I beg you!" He screamed into the sky.

He didn't see the looks of pity and sympathy that graced the faces of everyone present. He didn't care that he was making a fool of himself. He didn't care that his actions would make him appear weak and pathetic. He didn't care about what anyone thought or what they saw as they looked at him, he wanted her back and he would give both his arms and his legs if he could have her back if only for one moment, if only to tell her that he was sorry. "Please, Please if you're up there help me." He whispered as his shoulders slouched forward and tears slowly ran down the sides of his face.

"Sesshomaru can you do something? Please do something. Help him, please." Kagome begged as tears started to fall from her eyes.

"Like what, Miko?" The white lord questioned as he continued to eye the grieving wolf before him.

"Milord your sword! It can bring her back, can't it?" Rin questioned softly.

Sesshomaru didn't answer, of course his fang could bring her back, but why should he? Wasn't her mind already deteriorating? If he brought her back would she be changed mentally as well as physically or would it be just a physical thing?

The pain that the wolf youkai was feeling was a viable thing. So much so that even the stoic white lord as cold as he was, wanted to help, but he didn't want to give him false hope, he wouldn't do that. He didn't want to bring her back only to have her die again from whatever disease that vile beast had left with in her. To experience this kind of grief twice in a lifetime would be too cruel for words.

"Milord, if she was me…would you bring me back?" Rin questioned solemnly as she stared at the weeping wolf.

"Rin, it's not that simple."

Turning abruptly with Rin still held close to his side he walked away with out another word or a glance backwards. He needed to think, he needed to make sure whatever he decided to do would not cause the wolf to suffer anymore than he already had.

**Until Next Time**…(please review! Yes, I am a review SLUT! LOL!)

* * *

**Dedication**:

_**Fluffywuffy**: My condolences to you and your family in your time of need. I now it's rough to loose anyone, but to loose your mother would have to be heart wrenching and utterly depressing. I wish there was more that I could do, but I'm merely a fiction writer so my friend this will have to do. Peace be with you and yours. Bows Sadly

* * *

_

**Acknowledgements:** (all others have been sent personal reviews!)

**Fluffers**: Thank you for reading and reviewing! When I get reviews from people such as your self, I'm always so floored. Thank you and I hope the see many more reviews from you.

**Shioridemon:** Yes I did rewrite, although I'm sure there's still not enough Kagome and Inuyasha fluff in it for you. Still I hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it! Thanks for your wonderful review, my friend.

**Nevergiveuphope101**: Bows Thank you ever so much! I had to put my heart and soul into that one, and I'm so glad you appreciated it! Thank you my friend!

**Shadow Dragon**: Thank you my friend for your wonderful review! And thank you from the bottom of my heart for sticking with Jojo and I!


	34. Not even for you, my love

**A/N: **I'm so sorry for the long update, but honestly I'm not suppose to be updating this right now, since this is not the edited version. So please have mercy on me because I know there are quite a few errors. My Beta has been extremely busy the past few weeks and 'we' didn't want to keep you guys waiting any longer. The edited version will be updated as soon as I get it so have patience with me. :Bows: Also I noticed that I have a lot of reviews from new reviewer, and to them I would like to say thank you. I also noticed that some of my old reviewers didn't review and to them (you know who you are) I'd like to say, "I miss you".

* * *

**RmGuccione's Corner: **Greetings again from the Land of Chocolate Pocky! First and foremost, any delays in the posting of chapters is due to my lack of timely beta-ing.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of them, except Jouyoku, Miebi Kokushi, Loi and oh yeah, Nichi.

* * *

**Chapter 34: Not even for you, my love.**

_**Edited Version**_

When they landed outside the temple Miroku's dearest and oldest friend, Mushin, immediately greeted him. He could tell that Mushin wanted to inquire as to why he was there, but didn't when he noticed the girl asleep against his chest.

He had managed to wipe the majority of the blood off of her hands and face as they flew, so he was thankful that at least he wouldn't have to explain 'that' to anyone.

The entire time he rode on the fire cat, he couldn't stop replaying the scene with in his mind. He kept seeing her savagely plunge the sharp end of that knife into Ayame's chest. The vacant look in her eyes, the unremorseful manner in which she acted…she hadn't shed a single tear…not one for the life that she took and he couldn't help but wonder why? The entire ride was ridden in absolute almost deafening silence.

After he said his hello's to the other Monks at the Temple he had taken Sango into one of the rooms that sat so close to an outside hot spring that they were able to create an indoor spring by having the warm water cycle into the room through and medium size hole in the far wall then filter back out through one at the bottom of an extra large basin or tub like basin. He knew that when she awoke she would be in need of a bath and more than likely she would require her space in order to deal with what she had done.

"Miroku-sama, is everything okay?" Mushin asked noticing the distant sullen look on his friends face.

Looking up from the cup of sake that he had gotten lost in the Monk shook his head to dispel his thoughts. Sighing heavily he murmured, "No Mushin, I'm not."

Sitting across from the Monk, Mushin popped the last rice ball into his mouth then stated, "Does this have anything to do with your friend, the slayer?"

"Her name is Sango, and yes it does…well not totally." He corrected as he tried to be careful of his tone with the elder Monk.

Smiling at his friend Mushin downed the last of his cup of sake then poured himself another one. "So, do I need to ask you or are you just going to tell me?"

Taking a moment to think about the goings on of the past few weeks the younger Monk downed his cup of sake as well then looked off into the evening sky. The sun was finally setting, leaving beautiful blue, pink and violet streaks across the sky. He sighed dejectedly as he rose to his feet and walked over to the door so that he could get a better look.

Life wasn't supposed to be like this! They weren't supposed to be worried about a rapist! Though they killed youkai, they never unjustly killed anyone! After his wind tunnel closed, wasn't he supposed to live a happy worry free life? Where did everything start going so wrong? When would Buddha bless them so that they could live in peace? Was it even possible anymore, or would he have to live on the run…hiding in caves and caverns, shrines and temples in order to keep Sango safe from Kouga's wrath?

Sighing heavily,he let his head fall forward as if the weight of the world was resting unmercifully on his shoulders and he hadn't a clue as to how to remove it.

"Miroku, what's going on?" Mushin inquired. He didn't have to be a youkai or be close to the younger monk in order to know that something was tearing at his soul.

"Mushin, tell me what you know of Jouyoku." The Monk replied with out looking away from the setting sun.

The older Monk choked on the sake he was drinking. _'Did he just ask me about Ju...Jouyoku?' _He thought in disbelief. After clearing his air passage he looked up, his nose the color of ripe cherries, "so the stories I've heard are true? He has awakened?" He stated more as a fact than a question.

Miroku didn't respond, nor give a hint that he was listening. He just continued to stare off into oblivion. His mind oblivious to all things not concerning Jouyoku.

"What do you want to know?"

"What have you heard about him?" The tone of his voice was so low that Mushin had to strain to hear what his young pupil had asked.

"I've heard from countless men that the women of their villages have been changing into nothing short of banshees. They've become inconsolable and violent. They appear to be fine one day and then the next it as if they were someone totally new. However it's not all women, just the ones that are still untouched." Mushin gulped down another cup of sake. "I had feared that it was Jouyoku, but I had hoped even more that he was nothing more than a myth."

Folding his arms across his chest he realized the Mushin was basically saying the same thing that Keade and Miebi Kokushi had stated weeks ago. _'Doesn't anyone know anything more about this freak?'_ He thought as he felt his nerves start to unravel. Inhaling slowly, he tried to get control of his anger, "Is there away to reverse the damage he's done to these women?"

"Miroku, I am not old enough to know that."

Figuring that it was best if he didn't respond to that statement, Miroku stayed quiet and watched the last rays of the sun disappear.

"Perhaps no one has ever tried to kill him." Mushin stated in a matter of fact tone. "Maybe if that Hanyou you travel with could hunt him down as he did Naraku and kill him, then maybe it would reverse the damage done. Maybe…" Mushin stared at his friend for a long moment before speaking again. "Did he…did she…Jouyoku…did he take the slayer?"

Turning to face his friend Miroku shrugged his shoulders in annoyance, "as far as I know, no." He wasn't really annoyed at Mushin; he was annoyed at everything…at life. He just wanted this to be over, he wanted to know why Sango killed Ayame! He wanted to know how to kill Jouyoku! Was he asking too much! Was it really that freaking hard for one person…someone…anyone,to give hima helpful damn answer...to tell him something that would be of some kind of assistance in the demise of this Youkai?

To say that the Monk was frustrated would have been an understatement.

Exhaling heavily, Mushin downed his sake in one big gulp and staggered to his feet. "Well that's good, because I would hate for something to happen to her or the other little beauty you travel with."

"I need to know how to stop him." Miroku stated bluntly his voice laced with irritation.

Walking up to his friend, Mushin rested his hand on his shoulder and whispered with as much wisdom as he could muster while the world around him spun out of control. "P…perhaps the only way to c…catch a fox is with a rabbit, young gr…ass hopper." He finished with a hiccup.

Staring at Mushin out the side of his eye Miroku smiled for the first time since he had arrived at the temple. He knew that the only time Mushin called him; 'young grass hopper' was when he was so drunk that he couldn't remember his name.

"Mushin, get some sleep." He stated as he bent down and picked up the sake jar and walked out of the room.

* * *

**_Simonkal of Inuy_**

* * *

His aura crackled and sizzled. It practically charred the leaves on the branches around him as he sat high up in a large tree on the outskirts of a village that he had been taking women from. After his fight with the wolf youkai he hadn't been able to calm the rage that he was feeling. He had taken several women with in the hours that passed and none of them were able to satiate him in the least. 

'_I was so close! One thrust! One fucking thrust and she would have been mine!' _He grimaced as he dug his claws into the thick branch that he was sitting on. _'That stinking pathetic piece of shit! Who and the hell does he think he is!' _His breathing became heavy his chest began to heave up and down rapidly. He wanted to tear into the village of the Miko and her friends; he wanted to rip the head off the wolf that had so rudely interrupted him!

If he were a woman he probably would've screamed out of sheer frustration, but he would not be so weak. Instead he would savagely feast and plot until he came up with a foolproof plan to finish what he started. He would add the wolf to his list of people that did not deserve to breathe the same air as he did. "This will not be forgiven!" He hissed.

'_Sorry excuse for a demon! That ass hole! Why couldn't he just mind his own damn business? FUCK!'_ He yelled in his head as his frustration got the best of him. Gripping the thick branch so tight he broke it in two. Had he not been able to levitate he would've have landed flat on his ass breaking all the branches below him.

Moving to a higher much thicker branch he glared out over the treetops. He couldn't remember when feasting had ever been this hard! _'What happened to the days when I could take whom I wanted?' _

Looking as if a light bulb had just gone off in his head, he thought to him self, _'perhaps I've been going about this the wrong way. Maybe being kind and gentle isn't the way of the world anymore. Maybe I should just storm in there and take what I want and kill anyone that gets in my way!'_ Flexing his muscles arrogantly he whispered, "It's not as if they could stop me anyway."

"Fine! If that's the way they want it, then that's the way it will be!" He stated in huff as he leaped from the branch and landed with out disturbing a single twig beneath his feet.

He started walking allowing the wind to take him where it saw fit all the whiled knowing that eventually it would lead him back to them, back to the Miko and her friend, the white Lord and his ward and definitely to the wolf.

He hadn't walked far when the wind around him picked up drastically. Never faltering he proceeded with his steady stride determination written on his face.

"You," came a voice from behind him.

He stopped but he didn't turn around. "Me," he replied smugly.

She watched his Magenta hair fall down his back and over his broad shoulders. Everything within her wanted to touch him, wanted to make him turn around so that she could confirm what she already knew. He was the one that had tricked her; he was the one that had come to her that night and pretended to be Sesshomaru, it had to be him!

When she left the white lord she wasn't sure where she was going, but she knew she needed to find him. She had no idea who he was so she flew in the direction that her soul told her to follow.

"Turn around!" She yelled.

At first he hadn't a clue as to who she was.

Opening his link he allowed his mind to brush lightly against hers, _'the wind sorceress.' _With his back still to her he smirked as he stated with a soft chuckle, "you were so much nicer when thought you were fucking that, dog." The last part rolled off his tongue as if he had just tasted someone else's stomach bile.

"It was you!" She yelled as she fought against herself not to run to him, not to throw her arms around his neck and beg him please her again, and again.

Slowly he turned around to face her. His fangs glistened as he smiled sweetly trying to fawn innocence.

She gasped and stepped towards him.

He took a careful step back away from her. He wasn't by any means afraid of her, he just knew what she wanted and before he ate twice off any plate he would kill her first. Narrowing his eyes at her he started to walk in a slow wide circle around her making sure to keep his eyes on her every move.

"You vile beast!" Kagura spat. Though her body said one thing her mind new that he had raped her, it knew that she shouldn't want to be with him. "How dare you stand there glaring at me as if you did nothing wrong!"

Chuckling quietly Jouyoku still said nothing but he continued to circle her slowly.

"I should kill you where you stand!" The wind sorceress snapped as she whipped out her fan.

Tilting his head slightly to the side he smiled at her as he lightly bit down on his bottom lip, "are you sure you want to kill me, or do you really want to fuck me? Choose wisely." He stated with a cocky grin knowing that regardless of her choice her fate was sealed from the moment she sought him out.

Gasping as if she was shocked and appalled by what he was suggesting she threw her hand up prepared to bring it down in his direction, but was stopped by his much too quick movement. _'Who is this youkai?' _She thought quickly as she gazed up into his auburn colored eyes. Her body pulsed and tingled under his touch. Her mind screamed for her to kill him!

His breath on her face, the way he smelled, and the feel of his body pressed so close to hers brought back memories of that night. Memories that once held the Inu Lord but she saw him now, only him. She couldn't speak; she couldn't move…she wanted him that she couldn't deny. Still her mind screamed for her to kill him!

He watched her hand slowly drop so that it rested over his arm that he had used to pull her to him. "So I guess you've decided." He whispered in a husky seductive voice.

She tried to nod, she tried to find her voice but she couldn't so instead she blinked twice.

He smirked as he idly ran a claw of his free hand slowly down the side of her neck. He hadn't opened his link to entrance her because he knew he didn't need it. When he took her essence he left an imprint of himself planted on what was left of her soul, she could not resist him, no matter how much she wanted to.

She quivered under his touch.

"Is this what you want?" He questioned making sure to keep his voice low and seductive.

She blinked twice since she still was unable to find her voice. Her fan fell from her hand as her head fell back lethargically.

Leaning in he lightly brushed his lips across the soft skin of her neck as he slowly reached down and untied the sash of her Kimono.

Her mind screamed at her to stop him, to not let this happen again! It told her that this wasn't the reason she had sought him out! It told her that she was a fool! Her body ignored all warnings it pulsed under his touch begging him to continue.

He allowed his knuckles the rub gently up and down the middle of her chest. "Are you sure this is what you want?" He asked his auburn gaze locked on hers.

She blinked twice and nodded as she pressed her body closer against him.

His hand roamed slowly down the length of her body as he leaned in and kissed the tip of her nose.

Her head fell back again as she awaited the ecstasy she was sure was only moments away.

His claws traveled down lower to her throbbing moist concave. Slowly he parted her lower lips as he inserted one finger slowly. "Does it feel good?" He whispered.

She moaned.

Leisurely he removed that finger then reinserted it with a second one. Her juices flowed unhindered down his hand, her scent in circled him and still it did nothing to arouse him. "Tell me how much you want me." He cooed in her ear.

She gyrated and whined against his hand raveling in the feel of him. The feeling it was euphoric. She wished she could loose her self with in him, never to be found again.

Removing those two fingers he reinserted them again adding a third then a fourth as he slowly leaned in and whispered sensually, "I didn't plan on doing this, but you leave me know choice." Closing in on her lips he allowed his inserted claws to elongate, as a low sadistic chuckle echoed deep with in his chest.

Her eyes appeared to bulge out of her head as she felt her insides being ripped apart. Grabbing onto the back of his Kimono she tried to scream but she couldn't! The pain…the pain was unbelievable it ran through every inch of her body repeatedly!

"One down 3 to go." He whispered as he stared her directly in her eyes. The innocent seductive smile he once wore was now replaced by a sadistic sickening scowl. Dragging his claws upward in a manner too fast to comprehend he ripped her open from her womb to her heart.

Stepping away from her he let her body fall to the ground as she gasped unsuccessfully for air, but found none.

"I never eat from the same plate twice." He stated casually as he knelt down beside her and wiped his bloody claws on her open Kimono. _'Now I have to bathe.' _He thought in a somewhat pouting childish manner as he glanced down at the blood now splattered on his chest.

Smiling down at her he whispered as if he was chastising a misbehaving child, "You women are so foolish."

As she took her last breath he turned and walked away with determination on his mind, and vengeance and hatred in his heart.

* * *

**_Simonkal of Inuy_**

* * *

'_Get away from me!' _She screamed at him, but still he came closer. 

'_Why are you doing this? Please Kami don't do this!' _She screamed as he grabbed her and threw her roughly to the ground.

She tried to fight him! She scratched and punched him with her tiny fist but he didn't seem to feel a thing. _"Miroku! Help me, please don't let him do this!" _She cried as he ripped open her Kimono and grabbed greedily at her breast.

His eyes…they were full of hatred! His hands were cold as ice. _"You know you want this, so stopping fighting me!" _He hissed as his hands roamed further down her body.

"_Don't touch me! Don't you ever touch me!'_ She screamed. Turning her head from side to side she looked for help, but found only a dark figure standing in the shadows. _"Please help me."_ She begged as he mounted her.

'_Oh, Kami no this can't be…I must be dreaming! I have to be dreaming!' _She screamed in her head as the figure stepped into the light with a smug grin on her face. _"Ayame…"_ She whispered as she closed her eyes tightly and tried to wish her away.

"_Fuck her master. She's my gift to you. Fuck her like you fucked me."_ She hissed as she stood to the side and watched with a sinister grin plastered on her distorted face.

"_I killed you! I fucking killed you, you stupid bitch! You're dead! You're dead! I killed you! I fucking killed you!"_ She screamed as she felt pressure being applied to her chest. "Get away from me! Leave me alone she screamed while she fought even harder against her assailant.

"Sango, Sango please my love, please wake up."

When he entered the room he saw her tossing and turning as if she was fighting with someone and now she was screaming incoherently. Slapping her face gently on either cheek he whispered her name again softly, hoping that she would recognize it and calm down.

"Get…away…" she whispered pushing on his chest lightly, as she lifted her leg and kicked at the air.

Grabbing the water bucket next to him he scooped up a handful of water and splashed it lightly in her face.

Jumping a way from her the Monk watched her sit up abruptly and swung her fist in his direction. Grabbing her hands quickly he pulled her to his chest, "Sango, it's me. You're safe now, okay? Your safe." He whispered as he wrapped his arms around her tightly as if he was trying to protect her from the world.

The sound of his voice caused her to immediately break down. It was all a dream just a terrible dream. Weeping into his chest she clung to his robes and sobbed as the faces of Jouyoku and Ayame took turns dancing through her head.

"Shhhhhh" He whispered as he gently rocked her back and forth as if she was a child crying over a scraped knee. _'Please Buddha, if you hear me, please give strength enough to sustain both of us, Patience to remain open minded in the grip of this adversity, and love enough to love her unconditionally no matter what the outcome.'_

"H…he wouldn't stop. She w…was there. I begged…I pleaded…Please don't let him take me…please don't let him take me!" She cried. She looked like she was actually trying to hide beneath the Monks robes. The more she talked the more incoherent her speech became.

He would've died right at that moment if it meant that this pain and fear that she was feeling would be taken away. If he knew that his blood spilling would mean an end to her suffering he would have surely taken his life with out a second thought. He could do nothing but watch as she frantically grabbed and pulled at his clothes trying to find a sanctuary somewhere…anywhere from the demon with in her mind.

Pulling her closer to him so that her head was nestled beneath his chin he tried to quiet her as best he could. "Tell me what happened." He whispered while rocking her gently. "I won't let anything happen to you, Sango. Not ever again, but you have to tell me what happened…you have to tell me why you killed her."

The sound of his voice made the faces slowly fad away. _'Tell him? I can't tell him. He'll hate me! He'll think I'm nothing more than dirty worthless whore!' _These were the things she told her self. She didn't want to relive that night! She didn't want to talk about that night! Wasn't it enough to know that she hadn't been totally victimized or did he really need to hear the sordid details? "Tell you what happened?" She asked not really speaking to him directly.

"Sango I need to know. I have to know what happened. That way, I can better help you." Miroku pleaded as he pulled away from her so that he could look in her eyes.

Shaking her head in a negative fashion she pushed away from him. She couldn't tell him. He didn't need to know. What good would it do? Would it help to heal her wounds? Would it keep them close or tear them apart? "Does it make a difference what I say to you? The fact is that I took Ayame's life. It won't change the fact that he touched me…it won't stop him from filtering into my dreams. It won't stop me from feeling his hands all over my body…" Shaking her head she whispered, "I'm sorry, but I can't relive that…I won't relive that."

"Do you trust me?"

Looking up, her eyes met his own and she knew, there was no doubt, "yes, of course I trust you."

"Then tell me, please." His patience was beginning to wear thin with her. Inhaling deeply he closed his eyes as he exhaled even slower. "You know I have loved you longer than I care to remember. The thought that he had you…that he was tou…touching you makes me sick to my stomach, and as hard as it is for me to ask you this Sango, I have to…I have to know. I have to know what he did to you. I 'need' to know what he did to you." Reaching over he gently caressed her hand as he continued, "Maybe then I can figure out why you killed Ayame."

His words pleaded with her soul telling her that perhaps he would be able to help her. Maybe, just maybe he would understand. "If I tell you, you'll think of me as…a whore."

Scooting a little closer to her, he picked up her hand a placed it to his lips, then whispered, "I will always love you and respect you regardless of what you tell me." Reaching up he turned her face so that she was looking directing at him, "Believe me when I say, there is nothing and I do mean nothing that you could tell me that would make me love you any less."

"Miroku" She whispered as tears returned to her eyes.

Pulling her to his chest he soothingly rubbed the back of her head and the small of her back. "How about this? Let's start out small. Tell me why you went to the river so early in the morning?"

She inhaled deeply as she felt her nerves relax just a little. _'Tell him.' _Her mind whispered. Her belly twisted and flipped repeatedly as the memory of Ayame and what she did to her danced in her mind. "Ayame…she…she…" Sango stuttered.

"What did she do? You can tell me." The monk whispered soothingly. He knew he wanted to know what happened, but would it be something that he would be able to deal with? Was he asking for answers to things that were really best left on said?

Looking up into his eyes as tears streamed down the sides of her face she blurted through broken sobs, "S…she…He…they…the both of them…I…I was…"

**Until Next Time…**(I hate to leave it there, but boy is the next chapter going to be freaking awesome! Can you say, 'Sex, Lies and Video Tape'? LOL)

* * *

**Dedication: **

**_Spirtuality: LOL…I had to dedicate this chapter to you, because quite honestly I've never had anyone drool over me before, and admit it. ROFL… Thank you so much for your awe inspiring review and I hope to read much more from you!_**

* * *

**Acknowledgement:** (all others have been sent personal emails) 

**Fluffers:** Sorry for the long wait! So you think he's going to bring her back, eh? I can't say that he will, because I'm not too sure about that myself, but who knows, Sesshy does what he wants to do. Thanks for your review, my friend.

**Shadow Dragon:** Thanks for your continued reviews. It's always a blessing to see a review from you.

**Nevergiveuphope101**: Thanks for your wonderful review! I have to agree I would've died as well.

**Miko's Youkai:** Thanks for your review it gave me something else to think about! Thank you!

**Shewolf1991:** Thanks for your review, and I don't have a clue as to what Sesshy is going to do. I really don't!

**Holly:** talk to me when you've read more than one chapter! Thanks for your review!

**Shioridemon:** Thanks for your wonderful review! If you need some help just email me at my hotmail address!

**Shantel:** Thank you for putting her on to this fic, because she has become a very special friend to me. How's she doing by the way? Thank you for your wonderful review, I hope to hear more from you!


	35. Moon Light Secrets

**A/N: **This chapter is all about Sango and Miroku, so prepare your selves, because there is a **Lemon** some where in here. This **is the clean version, should you want to read the dirty version please go to my profile page and click on the link for chapt 35.**For some reason this **Lemon** was the hardest that I've ever had to write, it actually took me about a week. I don't know why but please if it's not too much trouble, let me know what you think. I think there maybe another 4 or 5 chapters left to this fic, before it's all over and done with, but who knows, maybe I'll get some inspiration and come up with a new twist or power for Jouyoku. Anyway thanks my friends for your wonderful reviews! Also this is a rather long chapter!

* * *

**Authors that deserve your attention:**

**Imae **_is the author of Dead Roses, The substitute (my fav) and many more (there all great). All of her fics are different and in your face. Trust me it's a breath of fresh air. Please my friends if you have a moment to spare check out her profile page, trust me you Sesshomaru lovers…Kikyo haters…Inu/Kags lovers will not be disappointed._

**Chiisai Mui** _is the author of Burn, which I would definitely give 6 thumbs up to if I had them, but I don't so I'll have to settle for begging you guys to check it out. If I'm enjoying reading it, I think it's only fair that I make you guys aware of what's out there and what you should be giving your attention to.

* * *

_

**Rmguccione Corner: **(will be added at a later date.)

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of them, well I do claim to own Jouyoku, and Miebi Kokushi. I don't really care about the rest of them! Ha…ha!

* * *

**Chapter 35**: **Moon** **Light Secrets**

The night seemed to drag on at a snails pace. Just when he thought he had gotten through to her, she seemed to have crawled even further behind the wall that she had created around her heart. He couldn't understand it! After everything that they had been through! After all the fighting and the tears, she still didn't trust him enough to tell him the truth!

Rolling over on his mat he decided that it was futile to try to sleep anymore, since he had been trying unsuccessfully for over 4 hours now. _'Why won't she talk to me?' _He asked himself as he shoved the lightweight cover off of him and sat up. _'Haven't I always been open and honest with her? Why would she think that I would think less of her for something she had no control over? She must 'really' think very little of me.' _He thought sadly as he ran his hand threw his hair releasing the tie that normally kept it bound tightly to the base of his head.

Twisting his head from side to side he tried to release the tension that seemed to have made a home in both sides of his neck and his shoulders. Rolling his shoulders back and forth he heard a slight crack and he smiled, _'that's it, now if I can only make my neck, back and my other shoulder do the same thing.'_

He wondered if Sango was asleep or if she was lying there wide awake like he had been doing ever since he got frustrated with her and stormed out.

Thinking back to that moment he felt guilty for the manner in which he spoke to her, but he also felt like she owed him an explanation for her actions. Even if she refused to go into detail about her encounter with Jouyoku, she could at least tell him why she murdered a defenseless woman.

Sighing heavily he decided that he didn't want to think about her anymore. He didn't want to wonder about things that she refused to inform him of. _'Maybe it's best that I don't know.' _He thought sullenly as he pushed himself up so that he was standing. Straightening out his sleeping gown he stretched his arms over his head and yawned. "I might as well catch some fresh air since the sleep I seek seems to evade me."He mumbled as he slowly slid the door to his room open and walked outside.

"Beautiful," He whispered as he watched hundreds of fireflies dance across the pasture in front of him. The moon sat high in the sky amongst a million twinkling stars like a bright never faltering beacon, to the thousands of lost souls scattered through out the countryside.

Breathing in deeply he allowed all of the stress that he was feeling to leave his body as he walked to the edge of the porch and sat down so that his legs dangled over the edge.

It was so peaceful, so quiet, and so surreal that he wished that this night would last forever, but he knew better. As soon as the sun rose in the east it would all start over again. The turmoil, the torture, and the tears. Would this ever end? Would things ever get back to normal? Would he and his companions ever recover from this?

Smiling up at the moon he whispered, "you know don't you? You my friend have all the answers that I seek, and it's you that I can not reach." Chuckling quietly to himself he mumbled, "the irony of it all…" as he allowed his head to fall back so that the only thing with in his line of sight was the glorious unreachable, untouchable, and all knowing moon.

* * *

**_Simonkal of Inuy_**

* * *

She lay there on her side with the covers pulled up to her neck as she watched the candle slowly burn in the far corner of her room. She had gotten up several times and attempted to blow it out, but she always thought better of it. 

Shadows danced around the room toying with her imagination. She saw Kirara and Shippo, then what she thought was Inuyasha, she saw Kagome's smiling face and she wondered if her friend had recovered.

Burying herself deeper beneath the light blanket she tried to think of anything and everything except Miroku, Jouyoku and Ayame.

Every time the thought of Ayame or that monster, Jouyoku found its was into her head she would shudder and look around the room as if she was expecting one or both of them to jump out of the dark corners and finish what they started.

Closing her eyes tightly she whispered repeatedly, "I'm not afraid, I'm not afraid." Slowly opening her eyes she wasn't sure what she would fine but she prayed that it would be neither one of them.

It would've been an understatement to say that her mind was playing tricks on her.

After Miroku had stormed out on her she had taken a quick bath and crawled into bed refusing to give his request another thought. She could not…she would not risk their relationship or his love for her. What happened that night at the river would be something that she would lock away with in the deepest darkest most venomous part of her heart. No one not even her best friend, and her confidant, Kagome, would hear about that. After repeating that for the hundredth time she actually almost, started to believe that her plan would work.

'_Please forgive me Miroku, but I can't.'_

Rolling over so that she was laying on her back she stared up at the ceiling and prayed that it would cave in on her and end her misery. _'If only I were that lucky.' _Grimacing at her foreboding thoughts she rolled over so that her back was to the door and tried to focus on something else, anything else.

As she closed her eyes a gust of wind blew around the room knocking out the small flame that was helping to keep her sane.

Sitting up abruptly she scanned the room quickly, looking from corner to corner, up and down. Although she didn't see anything she couldn't stop the way her heart rammed repeatedly against her rib cage and the little voice that screamed with in her mind that she should run!

With out giving it a second thought she jumped to her feet and dashed out the door only stopping when she felt the wind blow soft kisses against her barely covered flesh.

Shivering slightly she wrapped her arms around her small waist and proceeded to walk quietly down the porch. _'Sango what's wrong with you? You've never been such a coward!' _Sighing she glanced out at the pasture and tried not to belittle herself anymore than she already was. Looking up at the moon she realized that it wasn't anywhere near morning and she definitely didn't have the courage to go back into her room alone. _'Maybe Miroku will let me stay in his room, just for tonight, but I don't even know where his room is.' _She thought dejectedly as a flashback of their earlier conversation danced in her head.

**_Flashback _**

"If you trust me, then why do you hesitate?" He almost yelled.

She could tell that he was loosing his patience with her, but she was too stubborn to do anything about it. "I'm sorry." She whispered quietly as she pulled further away from him.

Staring at her, he wasn't about to let her think that her dry apology would suffice. He was willing to give up everything for her. His life as he knew it, his brother hood to the monastery and this is the thanks that he got? A pathetic 'half' empathetic, 'sorry'! His blood boiled unlike anything he had ever felt before.

His anger was not all directed at her, but the majority of it was because of her overbearing stubbornness.

"You always do this! Every time something happens you shut me out! First it was Naraku, then Kohaku, and then you tried to say it was because I was such a lech. Well look at me, Sango! I'm here with you…for you. I'm the only one here!" Miroku stressed this by pointing his finger hard into the floor in front of him. "So what's your reason for shutting my out this time?" With out waiting for a reply from her he continued, "I'm willing to protect you with my life for what you did, and you sit there as if I don't matter, as if you owe me know explanation for your actions!" The last part was spat with so much venom that it stunned even him.

All she could do was stare at him. He had never spoken to her or anyone that she could remember, in such a manner. His aura was so volatile at that moment that she couldn't look at him; she didn't want to be near him. It reminded her…it reminded her of the way Inuyasha would get when he felt rejected by Kagome. Had she caused this? Had she just turned her calm relaxed understanding Monk into a raving ranting lunatic?

She looked at every, and anything else but him and said nothing.

Standing to his feet Miroku looked down his nose at her, knowing that if he stayed the next thing that came out of his mouth would surely hurt the one woman he loved more than anything else in the world. Stepping around her, he slowly walked towards the door.

"M…Miroku, please try to understand…" She pleaded as she turned and watched him walk away.

He stopped but he didn't turn around.

Sighing heavily, he stated in a crestfallen manner, "Sango, I'm tired. I…I don't really have anything else to say to you right now." He then walked out the room and slid the door closed behind him with out so much as a glance backwards.

_**End flashback**_

Shaking her head she tried to dismiss the anxiety that rose up with in her at just the thought of how their conversation had ended. _'Maybe it's too late to fix this. He was so angry with me…so angry.' _She thought with a frown as she rounded the corner and stopped dead in her tracks.

There he was, bathed in the moonlight. He sat as still as stone his head laid back, balanced between his shoulder blades as he smiled up at nothing. His hair fell loose around his shoulders.

She had never seen him with his hair down before and she couldn't deny that she liked it, she like it a lot.

His sleeping gown was tied tightly around his waist but hung loose around his chest, revealing his tight muscles that were normally hidden beneath his robes.

At this moment she wanted to run back to the same room she had just ran from but she couldn't tear her gaze away from him. He looked so…so peaceful, so inviting. She longed to share in that feeling with him, but would he allow it?

She heard him sigh then whisper something that she didn't quite catch and she took a quiet tiny step forward.

She wanted more than anything at this moment to go to him and beg him to forgive her for things she didn't really understand herself. She wanted…she wanted him to hold her. She wanted him to whisper in her ear words of love and promises of forever. If she were totally truthful with her self she would've admitted that she wanted to feel his hands combing gently through her hair, his lips on her neck and his warm breath against her earlobes.

What she really wanted was for him to erase the memories of Jouyoku's touch, caress, the feel of his body against her own. Yes that what she wanted, that's what she needed…she needed him; just him and then everything would be fine. Before she was able to stop herself she had already descended the stairs and was walking slowly in his direction.

Noticing movement coming from his right side he glanced over, _'Sango…what is she doing out here?' _He questioned to himself but tried not to show his surprise as she walked closer. Sighing he looked away from her and back at the moon, not really wanting to fight with her anymore.

"Miroku…" she whispered as she came to a stop in front of him but a few feet away. Her head hung low as she intertwined her fingers and prayed that he would not pick up where he left off earlier.

"Sango," He replied quietly. Up until now he had done a good job at forgetting how angry he was with her. The tension in his neck and shoulders came back with a vengeance. "Is everything all right? Did you need something?" He inquired with out looking at her.

"You're still angry with me." She stated quietly after noticing the sharp clipped manner in which he spoke to her. What did she really expect? Did she want him to pretend that nothing happened? Did she want him to just brush his wants and needs aside and pretend that everything was all right? Maybe she did, but she could tell that this was not her lucky day.

Even though he was nowhere near as angry as he was earlier, he didn't deem it necessary to inform her any differently. "Sango, why are you out here? Did you need something?"

'_I need you.' _She whispered in her head. "I…" She started to say, but faltered. _'Just say it!' _She screamed at herself. "I was…I couldn't sleep." She finally said, which wasn't a total lie.

"I see."

"What are you doing out here?"

Leaning forward so that his elbows rested on his knees he replied with a light sigh, "I guess I was having the same problem."

"Oh," she replied sadly. She knew she was the reason he couldn't sleep and she hated herself for it. Why couldn't she just tell him what he needed to hear? Was keeping it to herself really worth the pain she was putting him through? _'Maybe if I just tell him…maybe he'll…'_

He glanced back up as he waited for her to continue, but she didn't. Instead she turned so that her back was facing him.

Staring at her, he noticed her elegant silhouette as the moonlight surrounded her. He noticed the way her back formed a sensual upside down triangle as it dipped gently to meet her womanly hips and round firm buttocks. He tried to memorize every curve of her long toned legs. The strands of her beautiful dark brown almost black hair cascaded down her back as stray strands danced with the wind that lightly blew.

He watched her stare quietly up at the moon and the only thought that came to mind was, _'poetry in motion.' _He heard her say some thing but he couldn't make out exactly what it was, "could you repeat that?" He asked quietly as he continued to etch everything about her on the walls of his mind.

She didn't know why, but all of a sudden it seemed that nothing mattered anymore. Maybe it was the moon or the fireflies. Maybe it was the gentle wind that enveloped her, or maybe it was because this beautiful night resembled the night that her life changed.

Looking up at the moon she closed her eyes and she began, "That night was so beautiful. I remember wishing that it was you I was with, but it was her instead."

'_She's telling me what happened?' _He questioned to himself as he pulled his gaze away from her backside.

"I had been dreaming of us. Of you, and Kagome and Inuyasha, of Shippo and Kirara. I was dreaming of a time when we enjoyed each other's company. I was dreaming about how easy life had become for us, that's when she woke me up." Sighing softly, she continued, "I knew something was wrong, but she pleaded with me and begged me to go with her to the river to take a bath. I told her no and that she should wait until daylight, but then she reminded me of her situation and I felt guilty and ashamed for being so harsh with her, so I agreed to go as long as she made it quick."

'_She was out there because of Ayame?' _The Monk thought as he leaned forward a little more so that he could hear everything she said.

"When I walked outside, I looked for Kouga, but he wasn't there. I didn't think much about it at the time so I followed her as she led me to the river." A single tear rolled slowly down her cheek as she continued, "she was so happy that she actually skipped down the path to the river, and I was happy for her. She seemed almost normal, Miroku. It was as if nothing had ever happened to her." Reaching up she wiped away the tear and inhaled. "Anyway, when we got to the river, I told her to hurry up and went and sat down."

For some reason he didn't want to hear anymore. He felt like he knew the rest, but he couldn't make himself tell her that she didn't need to say anything else. Raising his hand so that it partially covered his mouth he bit down on his bottom lip as his eyes started to grow misty. _'Shut up! I don't want to hear anymore!' _His heart pounded with in his chest, his breathing increased and he could feel the perspiration begin to build up under his arms and across his forehead and still he couldn't find the words to tell her to be quiet, she had said enough.

Perhaps it was true, some things 'are' best left, unsaid.

Her head fell back and her eyes closed as she tried to find the words to tell him what he so desperately needed to hear. She knew she had come to far to stop now so before she continued she repeated a few times to herself, _'he will still love me, and he will still respect me.' _This she had to believe. "I don't know where he…he came from, but all of a sudden he was there, right behind me."

"S…Sango…" The whispered.

"I knew who he was, but I couldn't…I didn't run…I feared leaving Ayame."

"Sango, please sto…"

"He told me that Ayame…He told me that she…He said that I was a gift to him from…her. From Ayame."

"Oh, holy Buddha." The monk grimaced as he stood to his feet.

Wrapping her arms around her small waist she stated as she shook her head slightly, "I didn't believe him, not at first. I didn't want to believe him, but then…"

He wanted to throw his hands up and cover his ears, but he was stuck in the place that he stood, immobile.

"…She came…he whispered something to her…" Her mind told her she had said enough. It told her that she was foolish to relive this again, but her soul told her that this was what she needed to do if she was to begin healing herself and her relationship with the Monk. Releasing her waist she let her hands fall to her sides as she balled them into two tight fists. "She touched me in ways that no woman should touch another! She ki…kissed me and licked me and fondled me, Miroku!" Shaking her head feverously she hissed, "she deserved to die, I don't regret what I did. I was nothing to her, just a pawn in their game…a gift!" She spat out the last part as if she had just eaten a rotten piece of fruit.

"No," he whispered in disbelief.

Releasing a sarcastic chuckle Sango continued, "When he had seen enough, he sent her away…" Turning to face the Monk her eyes filled up with tears as she finished, "…then it was his turn."

He wanted to reach out and touch her. He wanted to hold her and tell her, he was sorry for making her relive that, but he couldn't find it in him to move. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. I'm sorry that he touched…that she touched you." Tears came to his eyes as his facial expression changed into a tight scowl of pain, "I'm so sorry, Sango. If only I was there, if I find him…if I ever see him, I swear to you…I promise, I 'will' kill him. I promise you that."

She threw herself into his chest as the gates that held her tears back opened. She cried harder than she had ever cried before. Maybe things would be okay in the end; maybe…just maybe things really would be okay. She felt him wrap his arms tightly around her and she melted into him. He was truly her Saviour, he was the one…the only one that could help her erase that terrible night.

Looking up at him through swollen puffy red eyes she whispered, "Miroku, can I ask you something?"

"Anything, Sango." He whispered as he nuzzled deeper into the crook of her neck.

"Will you…will you help me…Can you help me erase those memories."

The Monk pulled away from her slightly his eyes just as puffy and red as hers, "how…just tell me and I'll do it."

She smiled shyly up at him as she leaned in and placed a soft gentle kiss on his lips.

Confusion tore through his mind as he felt her lips against his once more. This time the kiss lingered. It was almost as if they were asking, no begging or was it pleading with him for something.

"Sango," he whispered as he pulled away from her so that he could look into her eyes, hoping to find an answer to what she wanted.

"Please help me. Help me erase the memories of him. Please." She begged.

He replayed her words in his mind over and over before realizing just what she was asking him. _'Oooooooh,' _He thought with a surprised look on his face as he took a few steps back. Bumping into the edge of the porch he sat down with a dumb founded look on his face.

Figuring that she had done or said something wrong, Sango approached him quickly. Falling to her knees before him she stared up at him begging him to understand why she would ask him such a thing. Reaching up she started to rest her hand on his thigh but thought better of it. "I understand why you don't want to touch me."

Normally he would've jumped at the chance to touch her, if only for a moment but he had to wonder why all of a sudden she was so ready to be with him in such an intimate way. Or was he being foolish? Hadn't he almost lost her to the monster, Jouyoku? If he took her virginity now, wouldn't that solve the problem called Jouyoku? Would that make her happy? Is that what she was asking him to do?

Hearing her comment he glanced down at her, his brows drawing together at the utter ignorance of her statement. "Are you crazy. Why wouldn't I want to touch you?" He stated angrily as he aggressively grabbed her shoulders and almost shook her.

She didn't flinch or pull away from his touch. Instead she stared up at him and stated rather bluntly, "I don't want to dream about him anymore." Sitting up so that she was kneeling on her knees alone, she reached up and placed her palm against his cheek as she continued, "I want you to be the one in my dreams. I want to only remember your touches, your caresses, and your kisses. Please don't deny me this."

His heart, his soul, everything that was he melted at that moment. She needn't say another word. He would grant her wish…her request. He was hers and she would be his, if only physically for now, but he would make sure that she was not touched by that monster…that beast…that rapist.

Closing the distance between them, he covered her mouth with his own. Nibbling, sucking, and licking he begged her for permission to enter.

At first his sudden movements stunned her, but only for a moment. Realizing that he was more than willing to comply with her request she began to greedily kiss him back with such passion that it surprised even her. Her hands found their way to the front on his open sleeping robe and began tugging almost of their own accord.

Leaving her mouth he placed soft kisses along her jaw line down her neck over the length of her shoulder. Stopping for a moment he pulled her robe off her shoulders as he leaned in again and slowly ran his tongue over her soft heated skin.

She shivered, but didn't pull away.

Leaning back away from her, he stared down at her with out saying anything as he slowly reached down and loosened the sash that held her yukata closed. With his other hand he pulled her up into a standing position.

Part of him expected her to pull away or change her mind, but she didn't. The look in her eyes told him that she was ready. The heat vibrating off of her skin told him that she was ready, but he would…he couldn't rush this. He had to make sure that he erased each and every memory that was left behind by that beast!

From his seated position in front of her he pulled her to him so that she was standing between his legs. Reaching up with both hands he parted her yukata so that her breast, navel and other womanly enticing parts were visible. _'My Kami…' _He thought as he let his hand brush gently over her erect nipples, down her flat stomach to her abdomen. "S…Sango…" He whispered as he searched her beautiful brown eyes for any signs of doubt while allowing his hand to come to rest against her naked hip.

She noticed his hesitation and she almost smiled. This was the Monk… the hentai…the lech, why would he hesitate? Perhaps he wasn't as experienced as she thought. Perhaps she had been wrong about him all this time. "It's okay. I'm okay with this. I want you, Miroku. Only you." She stated softly as she placed her hand over his hand that remained hovering over her belly and pressed it flush against her skin.

Stepping closer to him she slowly positioned herself so that she was straddling his waist as she sat down on his lap so that she was facing him. Leaning in she placed a soft kiss on his forehead, then his nose. "Please help me. Help me fix what he tried to break. Help me forget him and remember only you."

The lustful euphoric haze that shrouded her eyes enveloped him as it wrapped around every logical thought that remained with in his mind. He felt almost as if she had cast some kind of spell on him but he didn't care, she could cast as many spells as she wanted and they still would not be enough to make him reject her.

As she situated herself on his lap he immediately found her lips and devoured them while palming her breasts with both hands.

* * *

**_Go to Mediaminer (dot) org by clicking on the link for chapter 35 on my profile page._**

* * *

She rubbed his back soothingly as he tried to regain his composure. What she had just done with him she realized was totally different from Jouyoku. Miroku, her Monk had touched places with in her that no one else could have. _'Even if we don't marry, I'm glad it was him that I experienced my first time with.'_ She thought to herself as she felt him push himself up off of her.

Looking up at the night sky he noticed that morning would be there soon. His body was weak, fatigued…she had taken every ounce of energy that he had, not that he regretted giving it to her. Smiling to himself, he turned just in time to see her sit up and pull her yukata closed. Reaching back he sluggishly pulled her into his lap and kissed her forehead. "Sango," He questioned hesitantly.

She didn't feel ashamed for what they had done, but she did feel a little more than embarrassed about how she moaned and reacted to his touch. "Yes, Miroku." She replied shyly without looking at him.

"I think…I think we should…"

Glancing up at him quickly as if she was afraid of what he was going to say she tried to cut him off, "It's okay, Miroku, you don't have to say anything. I wanted this…I…I don't expect anything from you."

Smirking at her the Monk pulled her closer to him and ignored her remark as he continued, "I think we should get married, and soon."

"Wha…"

"I said, I think we should get married."

"Miroku?"

"Sango…" reaching around her the Monk lifted her chin so that she was looking directly at him, "will you marry me?"

"M…Miroku…you don't…you don't have to…"

Shushing her, he kissed the tip of her nose, her forehead, then her lips as he stated, "Please say yes, because what we just did…My Kami, we have to do again…and again…and again. I don't think I can take 'no' for an answer, Sango."

She was shocked, and utterly confused. Here she was thinking that perhaps this would be a one-time thing and he was here proposing to her. After a moment she realized just what he had stated to her. Slapping his bare chest playfully she laughed, "You're such a hentai!"

Chuckling the Monk caught her hand, "Yeah, that maybe true but you know you like what I do to you. Don't you? Don't you?" He inquired playfully as he tickled her.

After a moment her laughter died down and she leaned into him as she let her head rest on his shoulder. She felt happy, content, and at peace with everything that had happened. Smiling to herself, she tightened her hold on his neck and buried her face deeper into his chest. "Miroku?"

"Hmmm?" He replied as if he was in a daze.

"Yes, I'll marry you."

"Did you really think you had a choice?" He stated playfully as he stood with her in his arms and walked back to his room. She had finally given herself to him, what more could he ask for.

Perhaps this was the answer he had been looking for all along.

"Sango?"

"Yes, Miroku?"

"Can we do that again, like, right now?"

There was no reply as the door to his room slowly slid closed behind the two of them and the sun slowly rose in the east.

**Until Next Time**…(Man, if Inu and Kags makes it this far, their lemon is going to have to be off the chain…lol...lol)

* * *

**Dedication:**

**_Anniechanlc_: **_This chapter is being dedicated to you for the simple fact that when you say, ' I'm your favorite author I really believe you.' You've actually read and reviewed every chapter of every story that I've ever written, and even though I hadn't heard from you in like 3 weeks, you still came back with a bang! Thank you, my friend! Bows

* * *

_

**Acknowledgements**: (all others have been sent private emails.)

**demonicinuyashasgirl:** Thank you for your wonderful review, and I will try to get the chapters up as soon as I humanly can.

**neko youkai:** Thank you for your wonderful review. I know my characters are OOC but your right, because of the type of fic that this is it can't really be helped. Thanks for understanding.

**She-Wolf1991:** You'll find out all about Sesshy's decision or at least get a hint about his decision in the next chapter. Thanks for your continued reviews my friend.

**Fluffers:** Thank you! I hope this chapter was long enough for you, because it sure took along time to write. Oh, yeah. "Poor Kagura…(pouts)…lol

**Singer101:** Please tell Penpaninu I said, "HI!" and that I'm looking forward to her update! What in the hell is going on? Why does it seem like is deleting everybody's accounts, gods I hope that doesn't happen to me. Thanks my friend for your wonderful review!

**Shadow Dragon: **Have I told you lately, that you're just amazing! Every time I get a review from you, I'm like, "damn, she's still reading!" Thank you, my friend. I really appreciate you and everything that you do! I have to do something amazing for you, I just don't know what that is, yet.

**Shioridemon: **Thank you for your continued reviews!


	36. Simplicity

**A/N: **This is just a fun pointless chapter; I wanted to give to you guys as a present, before the roller coaster starts up again. So I hope you all will enjoy it. Thank you all for your wonderful reviews. I really don't have much else to say, so on to the chapter.

* * *

**Authors that deserve your attention:**

Janine C. Funk is the author of **Forbidden Love** and **Half-Breed**. I started reading her fic accidentally and immediately fell in love with the style and maturity of her writing. Her stories are not the usual Inu falls in love or out of love thing that we are all use to. She has opened up a new platform on which we can focus our imagination. **_Forbidden Love_** is a tale of Izayoi and Inu Taishou. I personally didn't read fics about them because no one had done it right until she took a swing at it. This story digs down deep and makes you feel the pain and torment of two people that only want to be together, but because of their families, because of the era they live in, and their heritage their relationship is just one struggle after the other and still they hold on. "I had always wondered about them." Then there's **_Half-Breed_** which is basically a sequel to Forbidden Love, it's all about the death of Inu's mother and what he goes through as a little 5 year old hanyou alone in a world that hates and despises him. Basically this fics takes us through the years of his life that he spent alone, hated, hunted, and tormented by memories and feelings that he shouldn't have had to deal with on his own. It actually made me, Simonkal of Inuy, cry and I don't cry!

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of them! Well, Jouyoku & Miebi Kokushi are mine, but I'm not bragging!

* * *

**

**Rmguccione: (will be added at a later date!)

* * *

**

**Chapter 36: Simplicity**

It took a moment for her to figure out that she wasn't sleeping. It was weird, she couldn't even remember falling asleep but she knew she had.

Glancing up at the window above the bed that she was laying on with her Hanyou, Kagome noticed that it was definitely morning, but nowhere near as bright as it should have been. _'I wonder what time it is.' _She questioned as she slowly pushed herself into a seated position, making sure not to jostle her companion too much as to rouse him.

She heard him groan and she froze. It wasn't that she didn't want to be bothered with him; she just figured that after yesterday he would need all the rest that he could get.

She couldn't help the little smile that formed at the corners of her lips as she stared down at him. She was proud of him for what he did. Her grouchy Hanyou that most people called selfish had laid his own life on the line in order to help their friends. Of course if she ever asked him about this he would no doubt reply with a grouchy 'feh' or a 'keh', but she knew better, she always did.

Pushing back one of his forelocks from his face she attempted to check the cuts and bruises that were inflicted on him yesterday by Kouga, but found none. His skin was flawless and smooth. It looked like it had never been touched by anything or anyone.

Leaning forward she placed a chaste kiss to his brow and whispered, "sleep baby, I'm right here."

He immediately sighed and shifted his body so that he was able to bury his head into her lap. She didn't know how he knew she was now sitting up with her back to the wall, but he obviously did. Once again she smiled as she leaned her head back against the wall and slowly began to caress his ears and the back of his head. She felt his arms encircle her legs and she sighed softly, _'even in his sleep he won't let me go.'_

Looking above her at the window, she could tell by the light that shown through the cracks in the curtain that it was a rather gloomy morning and she couldn't help but to wonder if it was a sign of things to come.

Inuyasha had informed her that it was Kikyo that shot the arrow at them, which also destroyed the well, but she already knew that. The problem now, was how 'that problem' could be rectified.

'_Maybe if we rebuilt the well and removed the wood from with in it, it would work again.' _

Sure she was willing to destroy the well herself in order to stay by Inuyasha's side, but to have someone make that decision for her, just didn't sit right. She had family and friends that would miss her. She didn't have a chance to go through one last time to tell them what she had decided. She wanted to hug her gramps, kiss her mom, and punch her brother one last time, but now because of Kikyo's jealousy, it was possible that she never would.

'_I have to believe that there's still hope. I have to, after all I still have the jewel, I could make a wish that the well would reopen and stay that way. I…I could wish that none of this ever happened. Couldn't I?_ Her thoughts were desperate and needy, but she knew in her heart of hearts that, that wish would be considered selfish and would not be granted.

Sighing softly she looked down at the sleeping hanyou and she smiled. _'At least I have him. At least we're finally together the way we should've always been.' _She couldn't stop the voice that whispered in the back of her mind, '…but at what cost?'

That was something that she was trying to avoid. Was all of this really worth it? Maybe if she would've just gone down the well when he told her to? Maybe if she had just purified the jewel immediately after it was completed? Maybe…maybe…maybe… There were too many maybes and not enough answers.

The only thing she knew for sure was that she loved this man, and her family knew that. _'So doesn't that mean that they'll understand? Doesn't that mean that they knew that this would happen one day?'_ As hard as she tried, she couldn't make her heart believe what her mind was telling her. She didn't want to just up and leave them with out so much as a, later or a bye! She wanted to do it right! She wanted to pack, buy an abundance of things like Ramen, lightly scented soaps, and toilet paper, but once again, Kikyo hadn't given her that chance.

She tried not to grind her teeth as the thoughts of everything that her predecessor had taken from her swirled around in her mind. Glancing up at nothing a sarcastic smirk graced her fatigued features as a saying she had heard many times before came to mind, _'alls fair in love and war.'_ Finally, she knew what it meant.

Stretching her arms over her head she yawned and arched her back forgetting for a moment that Inuyasha was lying on her lap. After resituating her body she started running her fingers through her hair in an attempt to removes the tangles and knots that she was sure had made a home in her once luscious mane. Reaching the back she felt around for a moment before realization sat in.

"Aaaaah" She screamed as she pulled as much of her hair over her face as she could. _'Oh, Kami! Oh hell no! Where's…where's my hair!' _She thought frantically as she felt around the bald spot that sat just below the crown of her head.

"What…who…where is he!" Inuyasha shouted as he jumped from the bed and crotched low to the ground prepared to spring on the assailant.

"Oh, Kami please tell me this shit is not happening! Tell me I'm dreaming!" The miko shouted not even noticing that Inuyasha had awakened.

"Kagome, what's wrong? Why'd you scream like that?" The hanyou asked as he sniffed the air, but smelled nothing out of the ordinary. Turning his attention back to the frantic girl that reminded him of a weeping willow tree at the moment, he scowled as he stood to his feet and walked over to her. "Kagome…"

"My hair, where is it? What happened? Where's my damn hair, Inuyasha!" She shouted as she continued to feel around the edges of the bald spot as if she expected what was missing to return at any moment.

Grabbing her head he pulled it down so that he could see what she was talking about. "Oh," he whispered as he ran a single clawed finger around the diameter of the area. He figured the bald spot was about the size of the mouth of a tea cup, but he couldn't for the life of him figure out why she was so upset about it. After all it would grow back, wouldn't it? "Feh, its just hair. Why are you so upset?"

Glaring up at him she replied through clenched teeth, "you ass! How about I pull out a patch of yours and see how you feel about it."

Stepping back away from her, he smirked, "as if you could." He didn't know why he said that but before he could think about it she had already launched her self at him her tiny hands grabbing and clawing at his head. "Oi, watch the ears!" He yelled as he pretended like he was trying to get away from her.

He didn't know whether to laugh at her or throw her off of him so instead he continued to jostle with her as she tugged and yank viciously on huge parcels of his hair. "You're going to have to do better than that." He teased as he felt another hard yank. _'Shit, that hurt!'_

She was furious! How could he be so insensitive? This was her hair that he was making light of. Sure a huge bald spot in his head didn't bother him, but she was woman and she was always taught that a woman's hair was her most prized possession, next to her virginity. Tightening her fists around a large section of his hair she yanked back with all her might, but all it did was piss her off even more because not even a strand came out. "You insensitive jerk!" She yelled as she shoved him away from her and slouched to the floor next to the foot of their bed. _'I really hate him sometimes.' _She thought as a tear rolled down her cheek.

She didn't know if it was the frustration of the past events or if it was the knowledge that she now had to walk around with a huge bald spot in the back of her head, but what ever it was she didn't have the energy to hold it in any longer. Letting her head fall forward into her hands she let the flood gates open and she sobbed like baby. Not only for her hair, but for her family that she may never see again, for her best friend that was now on the run from Kouga, for Ayame and all the other women that had the unfortunate luck of crossing paths with the infamous, Jouyoku.

He didn't know what to do or say. She was crying over hair. Hair that would grow back in a few days or a few months in her case, but here she was crying…balling her eyes out over hair. Scooting closer to her he pulled her into his lap and rocked her gently. "Kagome, Keade had to cut it in order to stop the bleeding. If…if she hadn't you might have died." He whispered the last part as if it was forbidden lore.

She quieted a little, but she didn't reply. Some part of her knew that there was a good reason for a patch of her hair being missing, she just never thought that it would be something life threatening. Snuggling deeper into his chest she sighed and closed her eyes as she tried to will the tears to stop.

"Kagome," Inuyasha whispered as he softly kissed the top of her head.

Smiling up at him she kissed his chin then whispered, "I'm sorry, I overreacted."

"Keh, don't worry about it, but…when did you become so vain?"

Her head snapped up, her eyes shot daggers into his face. "Did you…did you just call me, vain?" She hissed.

'_Oh hell, I knew I should've stayed in bed.' _He thought as he stared down at her unable to blink, move or figure out just why in the hell he would say something so stupid!

"Inu…yasha…" she stated in a low menacing tone.

"I didn't mean it like that! What I meant to say was…"

Honestly, he meant to say exactly what he said, but now that he heard it out loud he realized that it was something that he should've kept to himself. _'Fuck! Think, think, think!' _He thought frantically as he felt her shift her body so that she was almost out of his lap.

He wanted to slap himself for his stupidity but instead he blurted without thinking, "I meant to say that with or with out hair you'd still be the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." _'Stupid, stupid, stupid!' _He yelled in his head _'Of all the things I could've said, I say something as stupid and transparent as that!'_ Sitting back with a heavy sigh he tried to prepare himself for what ever would come next.

She could see straight through his remark, but she wasn't going to let him know that. He was right, crying over her hair did make her seem rather vain, but his comment…well it was a once a life time thing, so for today she would let it go and try to believe that he really meant it.

Leaning down so that she was on all fours she slowly crawled towards him. She watched him flinch as if he was expecting her to hit him or something. Smiling sinfully she waited until her nose was touching his before whispering, "Don't worry, I still love you." She then closed the distance between them with a light brush of her lips against his.

'_Oh shit, she believed me! She really believed me!' _Lifting his arms he encircled her waist and pulled her closer to him while he deepened the once chaste kiss. _'She is, the most beautiful woman I've ever seen.' _He thought to himself. He could've sworn he heard his youkai sigh, but maybe it was just his imagination.

"Ex…excuse me," a shy voice said from the door to their room.

Pulling away from him, Kagome looked at the door and blushed, "Rin, please come in."

"No, that's okay. I was just checking to make sure everything was okay. I…I heard all the noise and well…"

Removing Inuyasha's possessive arms from her waist the miko stood to her feet and walked over to the door, "every things fine in here." Glancing over her shoulder as she walked up to Rin she continued, "I just needed to vent, that's all. So are you hungry?"

Inuyasha growled at the interruption and the retreating backs of the two women, but he didn't dare move, at least not for another 10 minutes or so. "Fucking, Sesshomaru." He hissed as he stuck his hands in the sleeves of his haori and shifted his hips a little trying to make room in the front of his hakama.

After sitting there for what seemed like hours he finally felt the stiffness in his lap loosen and just in time for the Ramen he knew was waiting on him.

"Oi, where's Sesshomaru?" He asked as he walked into the sitting room.

Kagome smiled at him while handing him his breakfast, but she didn't know so she didn't respond.

Looking up from her soup, Rin smiled lightly as thoughts of the night before danced in her head.

Staring down at the girl, Inuyasha couldn't stop the growl that slowly started to build up in his chest. What in the hell was she smiling at? Why did she smell even more like Sesshomaru today? _'What the hell…' _He thought as he took a strong sniff. His eyes grew to the size of large saucers his mouth hung open as he pointed at her and stuttered with disgust, "y…you...him…the two of you…ewwwwww! Nasty!"

Rin just looked down at her bowl of miso soup and blushed even more.

"Inuyasha, what happened?" Kagome inquired as she walked back into the room. "Is something wrong with the food?" She asked looking from Rin to her hanyou then back again.

Still pointing his finger, "She…they…ewww, gross! You let him rut you? Ewwww" He stated with a shudder. Looking at him you would've thought he was cold.

"Rut…?" Kagome repeated as she glanced down at Rin.

Shaking his head Inuyasha walked towards the door with his Ramen in hand mumbling, "That's just nasty." By no means did he mean to embarrass the girl, but Sesshomaru should have known better than to leave her here, with him. Especially after doing something like that.

Stopping at the door he asked in a sarcastic manner, "So are you going to tell me where my dear brother is? Of did your 'mate' tell you it was a secret?"

"Mate…?" Kagome whispered as she looked from Inuyasha to Rin. _'What in the hell am I missing? Who rutted her? She's mated?'_

Rin wanted nothing more than to curl up and die. In all the years that she had none Inuyasha he had always been brash and rather sharp with his tongue but it was never directed towards her.

Why hadn't she made sure that she took a bath before her lord returned her here? Why didn't she insist on it? Maybe it was because after their second love making session she was too sore and tired to speak. Perhaps she enjoyed feeling the remnants of him on her skin. What ever it was she didn't think that it was fair that Inuyasha rubbed it in her face. Shrugging her shoulders she whispered, "I don't know. He just told me to stay here until he returns."

"Rin, you and Sesshomaru are mates?" The miko stated more as a statement than a question. Not waiting for a reply Kagome ran to her and threw her arms around her neck in a congratulant type of hug. "I'm so happy for you!"

"Thank you," the younger woman whispered shyly. Her cheeks were the color of red wine.

Staring at the two women, Inuyasha grunted as he stepped onto the porch and sat down to eat his breakfast. "Feh, what ever, just take her to the river so she can wash that stench off of her. She's stinking up my house and clogging up my senses."

"Inu…yasha!" Kagome screamed out of embarrassment for Rin.

Whenever she screamed his name like that it always made him feel like a child being chastised and just like a child he always wanted to run and hide. Sitting as stiff as he could he didn't dare blink or move, but he did pray that she would spare him the sitting that he knew he deserved for bothering the embarrassed girl. Truth be told, it didn't really bother him that his brother had mated with her, hell a small part of him was happy for them, but he had a reputation for despising his brother to up hold.

"You insensitive jerk!"

Squeezing his eyes tightly closed he sat and he waited, _'one…two…three…four…'_ he counted silently knowing that the next thing out of her mouth would be the one word he hated more than Naraku. It never came, instead he heard two sets of fast approaching foot steps walking up behind him then around him, and then they were gone.

Opening his eyes slowly he squinted at them as they walked in the direction of the river. "Feh, she can't sit her mate." He gloated to himself with a smirk and a chuckle. Preparing to finally take a bite of his Ramen he froze as a voice came to him on the breeze.

"Inu…yasha **SIT**!"

"Shi…" He hissed as his face hit the ground with more force than he was prepared for. Perhaps it had something to do with the fact that he was sitting on the top step of his sturdy wooden porch and well as of right now, his head was laying between the broken boards of the bottom two. "Bitch" He hissed as he waited impatiently for the subduing spell to wear off.

* * *

**_Simonkal of Inuy_**

* * *

The Great Dog Lord stood at the edge of a cliff that over looked the sea. He had always liked coming here to think of things others would not understand, but today his thoughts were of people he would much prefer didn't exist, which included Inuyasha, his half-breed insolent brother. It occurred to him recently, that regardless of how much he tried to distance himself from him the more it seemed that their lives would intertwine. 

It started out simple enough; he only wanted the fang that should've rightfully been his to begin with, but that eventually led to him finding a human charge then a hunt for the half-demon, Naraku, and from there it seemed that everything went haywire. He kept being pulled into these battles that he had to admit, really had nothing to do with him, but because he was traveling the same route as his Halfling brother he would occasionally cross paths with these various demons.

Their lives it seemed was nothing more than the chaotic stitching in an anxious blind maidens tattered tapestry. There was no direction, there was no reason, and there was no purpose. It was simply chaotic, unruly, ass-backwards, senseless, tempestuous, and as much as he would've liked to deny it, he knew that it was also connected, interwoven, linked, and knotted, from the beginning to the end.

'_Father must really be enjoying this.'_

When had he stopped actually wanting the Tetsusaiga? When had he stopped wanting to watch the life drain from his brothers' eyes? When had he stopped totally and utterly despising everything about him?

'_I will still eventually kill him.' _He told himself in an attempt to hold onto some of what he once believed to be true.

Shaking his head he dismissed any further thoughts of the hanyou. He needed to focus on his immediate task. He had to make sure that what he had decided would not be noticed should it fail, and if it did, he really didn't care because this was not something that should've involved him in the first place.

He grimaced slightly at that thought. _'If it was Rin, wouldn't I do any and everything with in my power to bring her back? Or would I follow her in death instead?'_

After he had left the others in the field with the heart broken wolf, he and Rin had traveled back to his home in the Western lands. Instead of going inside they slept beneath the stars in the garden that his father's late human mate loved so much.

Though her visits her few and rather short lived Izayoi and his father would spend hours out there walking and talking about things, which at the time eluded him. He remembered thinking on one such occasion as he stood glaring down at them from his balcony, _'what in the hell could a ninjen woman say to a demon lord that would cause him to follow her around like a love struck pup?'_

Perhaps that why he was here now, doing what he would've deemed unspeakable if asked to do so a few weeks ago. Perhaps all the changes that he sensed with in himself were all because of one girl…one woman…one human, his mate.

_**Flashback**_

He listened as her heart rate slowed and he smiled. For the second time she had given him what he needed without him having to ask.

He sat with his back against the base of one of the large willow trees, its branches fell down all around them as if it was sheltering them from the eyes of would be peepers. She was laid comfortably on his chest; little droplets of sweat covered her bare back and her forehead.

Grabbing the sides of his Mokomoko-sama he wrapped it around her shoulders and held her tighter against him. He could feel her lips turn up at the corner so he knew she was smiling. The feeling of contentment and completeness that he felt was almost overwhelming.

"Milord," She whispered quietly.

"Rin, you do not need to call me that when we're alone. You are now my mate and the lady of these lands, there is none higher than you."

"I know, but…I don't feel comfortable calling you by your given name. I still owe you so much. If it weren't for you I would not be here. If you hadn't taken my in, I would have surely fallen into the wrong hands." Sighing softly, "out of respect my love, I will continue to call you as you are."

Sesshomaru was a little stunned at the pet name. "What did you just call me?"

Blushing, the new Lady of the Western Lands replied hesitantly, "my love?"

"I think I like that. Since you find it hard to use my name, when we are together and alone, I wish you to call me that. Is that okay with you?" He couldn't believe that he was actually compromising with a human, but she wasn't just any human, she was his human, his mate.

"Of course, love." She whispered as she tried to snuggle closer to his chest.

Kissing the top of her head lightly he advised, "You should get some sleep, I believe you will be having quite a busy day tomorrow."

He knew that with the coming of day break he would need to set in motion the preparations for their mating ceremony. Had she been a youkai he would not have to concern himself with such things but since she was human, he would have to perform the same ceremony that his father perfected or rather created when he mated Inuyasha's mother.

The main purpose of the ceremony was to bind the two as one so that her life expectancy would match his. His father had been so thorough when requesting the ritual that he had them include a sort of clause, you could call it, that bespoke of pups and should there be any the surviving mate would remain alive at least until the offspring was strong enough to care for itself. At least that's what he believed to be true. He would need to make a trip into the mystic forest to speak with his fathers' eldest acquaintance, the ancient knowledge tree in order to get the specifics.

Thankfully Rin had already been well schooled in etiquette, and things of that nature, however she would be visited by the royal seamstress to be fitted for more elegant and extravagant Kimonos. Though it didn't sound like much he knew she would find it overly bothersome and rather annoying.

"My Love," Rin whispered interrupting his thoughts of her. "Will you help that wolf, Kouga? Will you bring his mate back?"

Sesshomaru's heart sank. He hadn't thought about it, well not yet at least. So he answered her as earnestly as he could, "I don't know if I can."

Lifting her head she looked at him, "don't be silly. You're Lord Sesshomaru, there's nothing you can't do."

The innocence in her eyes and the honesty in her voice spoke to him. That unwavering, never-ending bottomless pit of belief that she had for him poked at him annoyingly telling him that he should at least try.

At times like these he wished that she didn't believe that the sun rose and sat with him. "Rin it's not that simple. The female wolf youkai was not only damaged physically, but she was also hurt mentally…and unfortunately that's not something that my fang can cure."

She thought that over for a moment before she spoke again. "I…I just feel really bad for Kouga. I have you and you have me, but he has no one now." Resting her head against his shoulder, she whispered, "He shouldn't have to be alone, no one should have to be alone."

_**End Flashback**_

That was the statement that spoke the loudest to his soul and had him here on this cliff when he could've and should've been in the confines of his home, with his mate.

He had to ask him self, _'if the roles were reversed would I have begged for him to help me? Would I have wanted him to at least try? Would I have insisted?'_

'_Try,' _He didn't know the meaning of the word. When had he ever had to 'try' to do anything? Either it could be done or it could not, but there was never an instance when he felt the need to 'try' something just in case. "This is such a waste of time." He stated coldly as he turned away from the cliff.

Pulling his father's fang from his sheath he held it at his side as he stared down at the body that he snatched from the village like a common thief. _'A thief, huh?'_

Raising the sword he immediately spotted the goblins attempting to drag her soul into the underworld. Seeing this baffled him, _'Why does her soul still linger, what is she fighting for? Perhaps this will work and if it doesn't…' _Lifting the Tensaiga above his head he brought it down swiftly in an arc fashion over her body.

**Until Next Time…(Please review!)

* * *

**

**Authors after thought: **_I'm sitting here, the chapter is complete, all I need to do is add my replies, but I don't feel comfortable with the work that I've done. I don't feel like writing anymore, I'm thinking 'maybe I should stop writing for a while, like a lot of other writers have', basically I'm feeling sorry for myself, again. Why, you ask? I honestly don't know. Anyway, I go to ffnet and I reread every single review for the last chapter, and you know what happens? That's right, I blush, smile, grin, and even tear up a little because I still find it so hard to believe that all you wonderful marvelous people really enjoy my labor of love, and you don't mind letting me know. This is why I ask you to review, because at times like these when I just feel like deleting everything, and walking away from my laptop, I can go back and look at 600 reasons why I shouldn't. From the bottom of my heart with tears in my eyes, "Thank you so much, my friends. Thank You, for giving me a reason to continue."

* * *

_

Acknowledgements: (all others have been sent personal emails.)

**Shadow Dragon**: Hi my friend, thank you for your treasured review. So she's a big fan of San/Mir, well is she reading this? Because I would love to here what she thinks, after all she knows what I think of her fic.

**Lizzie Welling:** To you I must bow gracefully. The fact that you would say that the last chapter prove my worth as a writer, really makes me feel as if I'm walking amongst the clouds, because for so long I've been trying to find something…reaching for something that has been just out of my reach and finally with the last chapter I think I might have touched it, but I can't really say what it is. I hope that makes sense. Thank you, because at least you felt it to.

**Neko Youkai:** The last thing I wanted to do was to make the first time between San/Mir nothing more than perverted lusty rutting, especially after what she went through. I'm glad you appreciated the time it took me to write that, because man it was killing me. Thank you, my friend.

**Shewolf1991:** I hope this chapter didn't tease you too much…lol…I know I'm cruel, but the next chapter will be out soon. Thanks for your review!

**Singer101:** I would have to agree with you, I did want it to be just perfect. Actually I driving home from work one night when this song came on the radio and the whole thing played out in my head. I think the song was called, 'It's raining you', I'm just glad it worked. Thanks for reviewing!

**Fluffers:** The awful things will probably start happening with the next chapter, but for this one I wanted to keep it calm and relaxing. I don't think I could stand the emotional rollercoaster the next few chapters are going to demand right now, so get out of my head and go review! Thanks for your continued reviews, my friend!


	37. Come Away With Me

**A/N: **Konnichiwa! Thank you all for your wonderful out pour of reviews for the last chapter. All of your reviews were individually read, and appreciated! I believe, I've already responded to each of them with the exception of my anonymous reviewers, so of course those replies are located at the end of this chapter_. I saw something amazing the other day, someone recommended this fic to the Iyguild for best drama, whom ever you are, Thank you! _I don't know if the nominations are open yet, but hey if you belong to the guild, you know what to do. That is if you want to. LOL! I think the only one not in this chapter is Kouga (hint, hint).

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of them; well I do claim ownership of my love slave, Jouyoku, and the hag Miebi Kokushi! Ha!

* * *

**Chapter 37: Come Away With Me**

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"We could wait a few days, then…"

"There's no need for that, I don't regret what I did."

"I know that, but still, maybe we should."

"Are you scared?"

"Of what?"

"What else or should I say, who else?"

Pulling the slayer into his arms the monk chuckled, "the only person I'm afraid of is you, my love."

"Good answer." She replied as she tipped up on her toes and kissed the tip of his nose. Settling back she gazed up at him with a smile, _'my husband.'_

It was early that morning that Miroku had shaken her awake and practically demanded that she got up. It goes with out saying that she was more than a little annoyed after their energetic tryst the night before.

**_Flashback_**

"What, what's wrong?" The slayer asked as she wiped the sleep out of her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Hurry up! Get dress, we don't have much time!" The monk stated frantically.

Her mind was instantly running a mile a minute. _'Is Kouga here? Has he found us already? Is the temple being attacked?' _Looking around the room she tried to locate her kimono, but remembered that she didn't have it with her. "I don't have my clothes!"

Tossing something at her, the monk turned away from her and went to the sliding door. "Hurry up and put this on, we have to go!" He exclaimed while peeping out the door as if he was expecting someone to bursting in at any moment.

Jumping to her feet she hurriedly pulled her yukata on then wrapped the outer white Kimono tightly around her. "Miroku, I need an obi, or something to tie it with."

Walking over to her he pulled a purple obi from the inside of his robe and proceeded to tie it around her waist, so that the long end trailed down the back of her Kimono. Stepping back, he gazed down at her as she tried to hurriedly tame her wild mane, _'she's so simple…so beautiful.' _Grabbing her hand he said, "you look fine" as he pulled her behind him and out the door.

"My sandals…"

"We don't have time!"

"Miroku, what's wrong, what's the rush? I don't sense any danger! Where's Kirara?" The panicky slayer yelled as she looked around the pasture, trying to see something…anything that could explain his current state of mind.

"Do you trust me?" He asked as they rounded another corner and proceeded up the steps to the main temple.

"Of course I do, but what is this about?" She replied as she almost tripped over the end of the Kimono. As they slowed down she realized just how long and beautiful the Kimono she wore was. There were ivory colored stitching of dragons and crescent moons etched through out it, which was a total contrast to the shimmering chalk white material that made up its body. The feel of it against her skin was nothing less than heaven, _'I wonder whom this belonged to?' _Releasing the monks' hand she bent down and scooped up the ends so that she could move faster with out damaging it.

Tearing her attention away from the Kimono, "Miroku, I'm not…" she started to say but noticed immediately that the man in question was nowhere to be seen. Instead she stood alone in front of the huge oak doors of the temple. "What the hell…" she whispered as she let the material slip from her hands. Turning in a slow circle she looked for any sight of him, _'Where did he go?'_ Frowning she turned back to the doors and stared at them for a minute as her heart started to race within her chest. She didn't know why, but she just felt like something wasn't right.

Grasping the handles to the door she took a deep breath and pulled them open. The sight before her caused her to gasp out of shock and step back.

The room was lit with what must have been a thousand candles. They were everywhere, on the chandeliers that hung from the ceiling, they lined the windowsills, and they covered every inch of the open floor leaving a walk way that lead from the door to the front of the temple. Taking a cautious step forward she noticed that there was a single solitary monk that sat in the far corner playing some kind of wooden stringed instrument, _'what is going on?'_

She had never seen anything so beautiful in her life until she saw him.

He walked slowly from behind the huge golden Buddha statue. His hair hung loose around his shoulders. The robes he normally wore were now replaced with an ankle length white Kimono that appeared to match the one she wore. His inner Kimono and sash were purple, the same color of the obi she now wore. As he came to a stop in front of the statue he held out his hand to her and smiled.

She couldn't move for fear that she would ruin this moment. She wanted to remember him just like this; she wanted to live forever in this moment…in this place. This was her fairytale…her dream, _'how did he know?'_

"My love, don't tell me you're going to leave me up here alone." He stated softly as a sober Mushin walked from the other side of the statue to join the younger monk.

Hurrying up the isle she looked from Mushin to Miroku then back again as she slowly took his hand. Staring down at the Kimono she wore than at what he wore she tried to find the right words to ask the questions she already had the answers to, but wanted to ask anyway. "What's all this?" She whispered.

"Well you said 'yes' you would marry me, so I figured why wait." He replied nonchalantly a brilliant smile gracing his handsome features. "I wanted you to know that you are all that I will ever need."

She was speechless. Was this the same monk that she doubted? Was this the monk that she thought would never settle down? Wasn't it just last night that they had made love for the first time? Her heart raced in her chest as she stared at him. She couldn't believe it; he really wanted to marry her! He took it upon himself to set this whole thing up! The kimono she wore, the candles, the monk playing the instrument, he had done all of this for her. "Miroku"

Lifting a hand to her cheek he wiped away a single tear that had escaped from her eye. "You my love are the air that I breathe. You are the pulse of my heart. You are the one and only reason that I awake every morning. Without you I am nothing, Sango. I want nothing more than to spend everyday for the rest of my life pleasing and taking care of you."

She just stared him, too afraid to move, breath, or blink for fear that this would all be a dream. What could she say to that? Was there anything to be said to that? "I…I love you." She whispered as tears of joy started to flow from her eyes.

Leaning in Miroku whispered, "your not suppose to be crying."

Stepping so that he was in front of the bride and groom, Mushin cleared his throat and asked, "Shall we begin?"

**_End Flashback_**

"I just want to get this over with, so that we can go on with our lives."

"I know, and I agree, but we haven't had the honeymoon yet." The monk whined as he bent down and softly kissed the side of her neck, then sucked gently on her jaw. He remembered Kagome saying that after a wedding the bride and groom in her era, would always go on a short honeymoon in order to consummate their joining. Okay granted they consummated their joining the night before, but still that shouldn't stop them from having the honeymoon, right?

She moaned as her head fall back exposing the soft skin of her neck, "Are you trying to change my mind?"

"Is it working?"

"It might be." She whispered while wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Then yes, I am." He replied seductively as he covered her mouth with his own.

Refusing to let him go any further she playfully pushed him away, "I want to confront Kouga. I want to tell him…tell all of them why I did what I did, and then I'll be all yours, okay?"

Frowning the monk thought it over before replying, "fine but if he's not in a talking mood I want you to get on Kirara and come back here, okay."

"What about you?"

"I'll meet you here later, but let's hope it won't come to that."

She knew regardless of what she said to him now, she would never leave him to deal with the wolf prince on his own. If they were going to be killed then they would be killed together. There would be no other way, but for now she would humor him. "Okay I promise, now can we get back to the village? I can't wait to tell Kagome that we're married!" She said happily as she mounted Kirara and waited for her husband to join her.

"I hope our dear Miko has finally awakened." He whispered as he braced himself against her and waited for the fire cat to take flight.

* * *

**_Simonkal of Inuy_**

* * *

'_Damn it!' _He thought as he watched the body of the red headed wolf youkai shake and convulse.

This was the third time that he was attempting to bring her back. The first time it took about an hour for her to awake from her dead sleep, but it only took one look at him and she began to wail and scream like a banshee, so immediately he cut her down.

Staring down at the blade of Tokigen, now covered in her blood, he couldn't help but to feel like a failure. He had never failed at anything, except successfully killing his hanyou brother, but this…this was supposed to be simple. He had told himself that he would try, so why couldn't he just walk away, now that he had?

The second time that he brought her back it took only a few minutes for her to awaken. Instead of standing before her, he stood behind her thinking that perhaps if he was not the first thing that she saw somehow the outcome might be different.

He had watched her slowly sit up, glance to her left and her right then stand to her feet. At first he was reluctant to approach her, but he knew that he could not just assume that everything was okay. He then slowly approached her tapping her lightly on her shoulder, as she turned around to face him, he could see the confusion and fear in her eyes and he was grateful, because at least for now she wasn't screaming.

He tried to ask her if she knew where she was, but instead of replying she slowly backed away then broke off in a fast sprint screaming her head off. He could once again smell that sickening stench of sickness mixed with the vile beast, Jouyoku's scent. Unleashing his poisonous whip he cut her down for the second time.

Something deep inside him refused to accept the fact that there was nothing he, the Tai-youkai could do to save her. Sighing heavily, he ran his hand down his face, as he tried to remind himself that he knew that this would be the outcome.

Standing over the woman, he couldn't for the life of him figure out why he was so compelled to then awaken her for a third and what he promised himself would be a final time.

He could see her eyes moving below her closed eyelids. He watched her arms jump slightly off the ground only to rest back again. Closing the distance between them he quickly pulled her to him so that her back was to his chest, her feet off the ground. Covering her mouth with his hand he walked over to the edge of the cliff and waited for her to fully awaken.

'_What am I doing? Why am I doing this?' _He questioned. Everything within him told him that this was not within his character. After the first time he should have just tossed her off the cliff, but he couldn't. Was it the idea of failing that made him want to keep trying? Was it the thought that this could have easily been Rin that kept him from walking away? Was it the despair and utter unnatural pain that he felt from the wolf prince? Or was it the pleading of the Miko? He didn't know which it was, but at least he had tried.

He felt her shift in his arm and he closed his eyes, this would be the last time.

"This Sesshomaru has tried to heal you at his mates request." He would never admit to her or anyone else that the first time he revived her was for Rin, but the second and third times, were for him.

She shifted and squirmed violently at the sound of his voice.

"The one that is responsible for your sickness will not go unpunished."

The searing pain eased just a little, _'Jouyoku…'_ the world around her no longer made any sense, but that name, this feeling, the ache for him, wouldn't go away. There wasn't much that she remembered or cared to remember. All she seemed to know was this pain that impaled every nerve of her body, the anguish or wanting something that she wasn't allowed to have. She wanted peace; she wanted to forget…she wanted to start over. "Kouga," she whispered from behind his hand. Immediately she felt a sharp jolt of what felt like a knife being stab through the back of her head. Biting down on the dog lords' hand, she wiggled and bucked against him, but to no avail.

"Your mate aches over your loss…" this was hard for him to say, because the truth was the wolf wasn't just heart broken. He was tormented, miserable, depressed, despondent, and more than likely he would be joining her soon. He could feel and smell the wetness of her tears as it ran down his hand and for the third time in his life, he felt compassion.

Stepping to the edge of the cliff he whispered, "maybe in your next life you'll find what is yours." Tightening his grip on her face he inhaled as he yanked her head to side, snapping her neck. Exhaling the breath he had been holding he let her body fall into the vast ocean below.

He knew that there was nothing more that he or anyone else could do for her, so he figured that he could at least make sure that she knew that her death was not in vain.

Turning away from the cliff he promised himself that other than his mate, no one would hear of what happened here today, and even she wouldn't hear every detail.

* * *

**_Simonkal of Inuy_**

* * *

'_Tiiime is on my side, yes it is. Tiiime is on my side, yes it is.' _He hummed that repeatedly as he sat high in a tree like a vulture waiting for his prey to take its last breath.

He had been following her for hours. Whenever he thought she has moving a little too slow or was ready to stop he would do something to spook her just enough to make her pick up her pace.

He watched her stagger slowly through the forest, clutching her hand tightly to her neck. By the direction that she was traveling in he knew that there was only one place that she could be going, but he couldn't figure out for the life of him, why? Hadn't she tried to kill him? What did she hope would come out of a reunion with him? Not only that, but wasn't it quite clear that he didn't want her?

Leaping to another branch with the dexterity of a cat he perched low and waited for her to make her next move. He had always considered himself a patient man especially when it came to something that he wanted, but this thing below him, he had to admit, was trying his patience.

Had he not told her to stay away from the miko? Didn't he tell her that if she even thought about going near her again he would crack her husk of a body in two? _'Some people just don't listen.' _He thought as he leaped to another branch.

Listening closely he heard her mumble faintly, _"Inu…yasha, I have to get to Inu…yasha."_

'_Now this is interesting.' _Jumping rapidly from branch to branch he maneuvered so that he was right above her, _'she wants to see the hanyou?' _He couldn't help but to smirk. This abomination that found it so hard to listen when he spoke was actually going to fit right into his plan. _'Wonderful'_

"_I have to tell him. I have to make him understand."_ He heard her whisper as she staggered a little further into the forest. _'I…won…der…what she's going… to…say.' _He thought in a childish singsong manner.

He knew that his time was growing near and if he planned on having the miko he would need to do something permanent, something drastic in order to take her. His only desire at the moment was to taste her; after all he would have an eternity to devour her very soul.

'_Maybe this fool is the key I've been looking for? Perhaps she will prove to be one of the hanyou's weaknesses.' _

He knew that once he had the miko he would be free to take his revenge on the others that had wronged him. His plan was to stash her away for safekeeping, then go back and finish off the wolf, and the dog lord. _'I can't forget the sweet Sango and the dog lords charge, no I can't forget about them.' _He thought with a silent chuckle.

He watched the dead yet undead woman lean lethargically against the trunk of a tree as if she was about to collapse at any moment, _'we can't have that, now can we?' _Tapping his tongue against the roof of his mouth he made a low clucking sound. He watched his prey turn from side to side looking frantically in every direction. "I see you." He hissed just loud enough so that she would hear it.

She immediately began limping away at a much faster pace and he smirked evilly thinking, _'that's a good bitch.' _Jumping carefully from one branch to the other he followed her closely. The fear she felt at this moment was oozing off of her in waves. She was anxious, she was determined, she scared shitless and he loved every minute of it. He soaked it up, reveled in it, rolled in it as if it was the warm moist wetness of his most desired meal, that is, until she fell flat on her face.

'_Must I do everything myself?' _He thought irritably as he leaped silently from the branch and landed in a crotched position in front of her. "So we meet again." He stated softly while eyeing her innocently.

She didn't want to look up. She knew who it was, but she couldn't stop herself, "why are you following me?" She inquired as she tried to push herself up with one arm while using the other as a shield against her neck to keep the souls from escaping.

"Don't flatter yourself, I'm not following you. I'm stalking you." He replied as if it was the most common thing in the world. Gently grasping her arm he pulled her into a standing position.

'_Did he just admit that he was stalking me?'_

Dusting her off he continued with at smile, "don't look so surprised. I maybe a lot of things, but I'm not liar."

Stepping back she stared at him in disbelief, "w…what do you want?"

"Nothing from you." Stepping to the side so that he was now standing beside her he held out his hand as if saying 'please proceed,' "Shall we continue? I believe you were saying something about telling that filthy hanyou something."

She didn't move she just stared at him. _'What does he want from me? Why won't he leave me alone?' _She whined. When had she become so weak? How was this youkai different from the others? Most demons were scared of a priestess such as her self, but this one he acted as if he's unbreakable…untouchable…_ 'He…he frightens me.' _She admitted

Tilting his head from side to side he eyed her inquisitively while wishing that one of his powers was the ability to read mines. Resting his hand on the small of her back he gave her a slight push in the direction that she was initially walking in, "come now, I'm trying to be as pleasant as I possibly can."

"Don't do me any favors." She mumbled as she staggered off a head of him. She knew that to fight him would be a lost cause since she was already barely able to stand on her own. Basically she was on borrowed time and she knew it. With out her soul collectors she didn't have a chance in hell of making it through the next few days. Her only intention was to see Inuyasha one last time, even if he hated her for what she did, she just wanted to see him and maybe warn him.

Walking beside her as if they were good friends he watched her as she watched him from the corner of her eyes. Placing his hands comfortably behind his back he intertwined his fingers and let his head fall back so that he was looking at the sky, "have I told you lately…how much I despise you?" He stated with a smile.

She didn't dare answer, but she did pray for a savior…for salvation…for redemption because surely this beast they called Jouyoku was her punishment for remaining in a world where she no longer belonged.

There weren't many women that he hated, well except the ones that were already defiled. However, this woman beside him he realized utterly repulsed him. How could she walk around looking and acting as if she was a real woman, when there was nothing real about her? _'She doesn't breath. She doesn't feel. She doesn't eat. How utterly revolting!' _She served no real purpose, especially not to him; therefore she was nothing more than wasted space. He promised himself that for now he would bide his time and remain as cordial as possible.

Inhaling deeply he sighed and began humming his favorite tune of late. _'Tiiime is on my side, yes it. Tiiime is on my side, yes it.'_ He didn't know where he had heard it but he liked it, besides he was Jouyoku, if he didn't have time, who did?

* * *

**_Simonkal of Inuy_**

* * *

"Why do we have to do this?"

"Because…"

"Because, why?"

"Damn it Inuyasha, why does everything have to be a fight with you? Why can't you just say okay for a change?" The miko snapped as she snatched up the basket and the blanket she had folded earlier and stormed out of the house.

Following behind her, "keh, you still didn't answer me! Why do we have to have a stupid picnic for my brother's stupid…" the hanyou stated angrily.

Cutting him off Kagome hissed, "I swear, if you finish that statement I'll sit you so hard you won't be able to sit up straight for a week!" as she turned to face him, her face sat in a deep threatening scowl.

Refusing to back down the dog prince crossed his arms over his chest and mumbled, "I'm not scared of you."

Stepping closer to him she leaned in so that she was a breath away, "what did you say?"

Leaning forward he stared daggers back at her; he refused to let her think that she could intimidate him with another sit command. Quite honestly he had, had enough of being sat like some common dog! "You always do this! Every time you don't get your way, or I do something you don't approve of you threaten to, 'sit' me! Well if your going to do it, just fucking do it! Because I still don't see the fucking point in having a stupid picnic for her!"

Stepping back she stared at him, but couldn't find the words to even begin a retort. How dare he talk to her in such a manner? Yeah, sure maybe she did abuse the whole 'sit' thing, but he deserved it this morning and quite honestly from the looks of it he was itching for another one. Besides other than this morning she hadn't sat him in like 6 months or more. _'So that's why he's in such a nasty mood! The dog-boy didn't like being sat!'_

Pacing in a small circle while flailing his hands up and down he continued, "And another thing, you can't just go around sitting your mate like he's worthless! It's not right for anyone to hold that much power over the other mate! How would you like if I made you slap your self every time you did something that I didn't like?" Not waiting on a reply from her he finished, "Yeah, I bet you wouldn't like that one bit, would you?"

"For your information, we're not mates!" She snapped heatedly.

"Feh, that's nothing but a technicality. You know that just as well is I do!"

Turning away from him she tucked the blanket under her arm and grasped the basket with both hands while trying to even out her breathing by mentally counting to ten. "I only wanted to do something nice for her. In my time when someone gets engaged or married there's usually a celebration…I just figured that the least 'we' could do being that it's 'your' brother she's now mated to, was have a picnic."

"Well, why couldn't you just tell me that before, instead threatening to say 'that' word." He stated, this time instead of sounding irritated and irrational his tone was understanding and almost apologetic. He knew that his brother would never appreciate such a jester, but maybe the girl would.

"Whatever, I'll talk to Keade tomorrow about removing the command from the necklace, then you can do what you want with it." She said sullenly. It wasn't that she didn't want to remove the command; she was just annoyed that he couldn't find a better way of voicing his opinion about it. Other than that she actually agreed with him on the fact that she really did hold a little too much power over him. Glancing over her shoulder as she walked in the direction of the clearing where she had left Rin earlier she stated, "Oh, and Inuyasha, if you ever talk to me like that again, you'll wish I had sat you."

Her voice was eerily calm, soothing almost but her beautiful eyes they told him that he had hurt her, how he didn't really understand, but he knew he had. Her eyes never lied to him even though sometimes her lips did. Determined not to let it bother him, he shook his head to dismiss his thoughts as another more appealing one came to mind, _'feh, at least she's going to take this stupid necklace off._' Jogging up to her he took the basket from her while placing his other arm around her shoulder.

'_I really hate him sometimes.' _She thought as she let him take the basket from her and laid her head on his shoulder. It really baffled her how he could, well they could go from totally pissing each other off one minute, then be like this, the next. She knew that this was his silent way of apologizing, and for now she would accept it.

Breaking the silence the hanyou sighed as he pulled the miko closer to him, "oi, you know what tomorrow is, right?"

Glancing up at him with a look of confusion she asked him with her eyes, 'what is it?'

"Tomorrow is the night of the new moon."

**Until Next Time…(**Please review…)

* * *

**Acknowledgement** (all others have been sent personal emails!) 

**Antilove:** I'm not mad at you, not even a little bit!

**Shadow Dragon:** Thank for your wonderful review, and loyal support!

**Lizzie Welling:** Well if you read this I guess you can see that Sesshomaru tried, but unfortunately he failed miserably. I couldn't really see myself bring back Ayame. It felt like if I did, it would take something away from the story…I felt like it would make it cheesy. Don't get me wrong I fought within myself on deciding whether to allow it or not to allow it and I decided that sometimes things just aren't meant to be. Now the question is, what to do about Kouga? By the way that's quite the intimidating pen name you got there, it makes me want to sit up straight and pay attention. Seriously it does. Thanks for your review!

**Neko Youkai:** Yes your bribe worked, not where's my chocolate? LOL, thanks for you review my friend, and I'm sorry that I scared you. Sometime while writing these chapters I am very tempted to stop, but then I look at my list of favorite stories that haven't been updated in months and I say, "nope I don't want to be one of those, authors that just decide to say, screw it!"

**She-Wolf1991:** First I'll say sorry, because I couldn't allow her to be revived. For several reasons: 1) I felt that it would make the story seem cheesy and less intense 2) I wanted the readers to understand that this thing that Jouyoku does to these women is not something that can be reversed 3) Quite honestly I'm just mean…lol Thank you for your wonderful review my friend!

**Anniechanalc-2:** I would never forget about you, I don't think I can say that enough. And I saw that you reviewed on one of those authors that I recommended, thank you. You are with out a doubt, awesome!

**Shioridemon:** Thank you so much for your review, and tell daddy don't be taking away things that we need to survive! lol


	38. Traumatized

**A/N: **Hi! I hope all is well with my favorite group of people! Okay so where do I start? Let's see, well this is not a chapter for young children or people that have a problem with foul language, because our dear hanyou uses a certain four letter word A LOT in this chapter. There are some lemony delights enclosed as well, so beware and oh yeah, it's rather violent as well!** This chapter has not been edited so please don't be too rough on me!**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer**_: I do not own any of them; well I do own Jouyoku and Miebi Kokushi. Yes they are mine!_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 38: Traumatized **

It had been two days he supposed, since the death of the one, which was to be his mate. He had sat in that field for hours after the others had gone their separate ways, thinking or rather trying not to think of how he was the only one with out someone. He tried not to think about the loneliness that wrapped itself around him or the empty hole that now sat stoically where his soul once was.

He could feel her all around him, in the trees, the bushes, and in the air itself. But he knew better, because he could also smell her body a few feet away, slowly rotting. It was like a blanket of darkness surrounding him, so heavy that he could barely breath. His limbs felt like lead and his mind felt like mush. He wanted to go to her, to take her and give her a proper burial, but he couldn't make his legs move forward.

'Solitude' 

That's what he wanted, right? Isn't that what he needed so that he could properly mourn her passing? _'Why her? What did she do to deserve this? Is this my punishment? Is this all that life has to offer me?' _The more he thought about it the more the ache…the need, built up with in him. Jumping to his feet he ran blindly into the forest away from her body, away from the village, away from prying eyes, away from the mountains that was home to his pack…his clan. He just ran not caring where he ended up.

Slowly he opened his eyes to nothing but darkness, "where am I?" He asked weakly.

There was no reply.

Nothing made sense to him, not the throbbing in his legs…not the sound of his own voice or the pounding in his head. He was confused until the feeling…that feeling came back, "Ayame".

Curling up in a tight ball on his side he realized that he was in a cave, but he couldn't remember how he got there, he couldn't remember leaving the field. All he remembered was that he was alone, and this ache, this unbearable indescribable loneliness was still there, slowly growing as if it was feeding on his internal organs.

He was emotionally drained, spiritually exhausted, and physically bone weary. He realized that whatever energy he had used to get here, had brought him to his final resting place. He would not eat, he would not drink he would only wait and he would pray. Closing his eyes he begged silently, _'please, somebody…anybody, kill me.'_

_"Kouga, Kouga, you have to wake up. Honey you can't stay here." A soft voice whispered in his ear._

The voice was familiar, but he refused to be stupid enough to believe that it could be her. Surely this was nothing more than his mind hallucinating, manifesting what it thought he needed. He didn't have the energy or the mental capacity to play or chat with figments of his own imagination. He wanted this…all of this to end…to stop! _'My gods, why do you hate me?'_

_"I need you to get up, I need you to be stronger than this, do you understand?"_

Scooting away from the voice he buried his forehead against the wall of the cave and wrapped his arms tightly around his body, "leave me alone, your dead. I know you are, j…just leave me alone. Please." He begged.

_"Is that what you want?" It whispered._

Closing his eyes tighter he willed away the voice, pleaded with it silently to let him die in peace. To not torture him in such a manner, hadn't he been through enough? "I want this ache to stop. Every minute that goes by it gets worst." Digging his claws into his own flesh in an attempt to ease the pain that raged through every fiber of his being, "please just make it stop. I…I want her. I want Ayame. I want it to stop that's all…please." He begged.

He willed his mind to slow and his breathing to soften, he wanted to sleep, he wanted to dream of holding her and telling her things that he should've said when she was alive, and begging for acceptance from him. He wanted to dream one last dream…one last time, and hopefully by the grace of the gods, he wouldn't wake up.

"Please just let me die." He whispered as a thick blanket of black sadness, self-condemnation, desolation, and weariness enveloped every inch of his body, mind and soul.

* * *

**_Simonkal of Inuy_**

* * *

She quietly walked out of the quaint little house and into the pasture. It had been a full day since she last saw her love and it bothered her, but she tried not to dwell on that, she knew he would return for her, he always did. So for now she would try to remain content with the company of his brother and his intended. 

As she walked further from the house she thought about the picnic they had the day before, and how funny Inuyasha and Kagome were together. She found it hard to believe that they were not mates; because by the way they acted she would've sworn that they had been mated or married for years. She realized they acted like her mother and father did, well from what she could remember anyway.

The morning breeze blew around her as if asking her to dance and she giggled as memories of traveling with her lord played in her head. She remembered skipping, and twirling, laughing, and playing. Those were the days when she was just a young child, just happy to be allowed with in his presence. She remembered how sully Jakken would get when he had to watch over her and she wondered what he would say when he found out that she and Sesshomaru were now mates.

Smiling she stopped and picked a few Sakura blossoms that had fallen from the tree that sat in the middle of the pasture. She had to admit that though Inuyasha's house was not as big as the palace she called home, the scenery alone made her feel as if she belonged here.

Glancing back at the house she wondered if the two occupants had awakened yet, and if they would notice that she was gone. Of course she had no plans of being gone long. She just wanted to catch some fresh air, stretch her legs and hopefully bump into her love. _'Where is he?' _She wondered again as she began to walk further away from where he had told her to stay.

Humming quietly to herself she walked almost aimlessly as thoughts of white haired, golden eyed pups ran through her mind. She played with names for boys and girls and she wondered if Sesshomaru would like any of them. She wondered if they would have ears like Inuyasha or if they would be pointed like their father? Would they have his coloring or hers? She hoped that they were more like him than her, because she loved every single thing about him, from his appearance to his reserved demeanor. She sighed; it really didn't matter did it? As long they were a result of their love, no, it really didn't matter. _'Why am I thinking about babies…I mean pups? For the love of god we just mated!' _She silently berated herself as a deep crimson blush crept over her high cheek bones.

Pulling her long dark hair over her shoulder she figured she had strayed far enough so she sat down with the intention of just enjoying the sunlight that warmed her skin and the breeze that blew around her. Paying very little attention to her surrounding she leaned back leisurely on her hands and let her head fall back. Her heart was filled with love, and hope for a future that she never dreamed could be possible. "Sesshomaru" She whispered.

"So we meet again." He said as he materialized behind her, making sure that his aura and scent were tightly wrapped around him as not to make the hanyou or anyone else of demon heritage aware of his arrival.

He along with the dead miko had arrived at the village just before dawn. Since then he had quickly taken two young women, but could afford no more time since he was not sure if his travel companion would heed his warning.

In order to make sure that she wasn't tempted to ruin his plans, he found the tallest thickest tree, and placed her within the highest branches. He knew that she was too weak to call for help since he, out of pure vindictiveness and boredom, created an extra hole in the opposite side of her neck and allowed a soul to slip through.

He promised her that if she so much as scratched an ankle while he was gone, he would make sure that her last moments on this earth were so miserable, that the memories of them would with out a doubt haunt her dreams in her next life, that is if she was fortunate enough to be blessed with one.

After making sure that she would not intrude of his activities he slipped into the village and took two young women in their own beds, while their parents or guardians slept a mere wall away. He no longer cared about being discreet; he didn't care if he needed to cut someone down. He had been interrupted and taken as a joke for long enough.

What he didn't expect was to stumble upon the white lords charge this early in the morning. _'And so it begins.' _At first sight he knew something had changed, she was no longer pure. Her virtue had been stolen, or was it given away? Yet her beauty was still as intoxicating and hypnotizing as it was the first time he laid eyes on her. He knew he would not be able to feed on her, but he promised himself that because she was connected to the white demon he would not allow her to leave unscathed.

Rin froze at the sound of the man's voice. It was familiar, yet it wasn't. Turning slowly just in time to watch him sit directly behind her, she gulped, _'it's him, Jouyoku. Why…Why is he here? What does he want?' _She didn't have the nerves to speak for fear that he would continue where he left off the last time. Preparing to stand to her feet she felt his arms around her waist and the feeling of being pulled backwards. The next thing she knew she was being held tightly in a lovers embrace, her back against his chest, his arms encircling her waist.

"I'm sure the dog lord taught you better than that." He stated with a chuckle as he leaned in so that his head was lying comfortably on her shoulder. He would not use his link to make her bend to his will, there was no purpose, there was nothing that he honestly wanted from her at this point, so for now he would play with her mind.

She sat up straight, frozen in place as if by time itself. The memories of their last encounter tore at her, made it so that she couldn't speak. All she could think about was his lips on her, his hands roaming over her body, his eyes devouring her very soul. "Pl…Please" She stuttered at an almost inaudible tone.

"Please, what? Is there something you wish of me?" He replied as he ran a single clawed finger down the side of her neck stopping at her chin then back again. "You know you are quite the treasure, for a human."

"Please don't do this." She pleaded quietly while trying to lean away from him.

"Even the sound of your voice entices me." He whispered seductively as he licked slowly up the back of her ear. "Umm, your sweet. Can I taste you? Would you like that?" He whispered as he let his hand roam over her thigh. He knew his request was empty, but this was the most fun he had, since watching the wolf youkai fondle the girl, Sango. He chuckled at that thought.

His touches were soft, gentle; his voice was erotic, and smooth, soothing, and all too inviting. She would not…she could not betray her lord. This was wrong and she knew it, but fear held her in place, refused to let her move. "No" she replied shakily.

Chuckling lightly, "Why did you do it? Why did you defile this magnificent dish?" He slowly ran his tongue down the side of her neck as he let his hands roam to the slit of her Kimono, "Did you not want me? Did you not know that I would return for you?" Each question was whispered in a low husky alluring tone.

Shaking her head she watched his hands carefully as it inched towards what was not his to touch. She prayed that by the grace of god he would stop. She would've prayed for her love, but she didn't want him to see her in such a compromising position, so instead she prayed for his brother.

Remembering the name that the great dog had used when calling to her he inquired, "Rin, who is he? Whom did you give it to?"

"Give what?" She replied as she closed her eyes and tried to swallow the saliva that was building up in the back of her throat.

_'Still so innocent.'_ He thought as the hand on her thigh moved swiftly up the inside of her Kimono and inner robe to palm her womanhood.

She cried out as tears fell from her eyes. "Please stop. You can't do this. It's not right! Just stop!" She said through broken sobs as she tried to tighten her thighs in order to force his hands away from what was hers, what was Sesshomaru's.

"Who is he?" He asked again. Tightening his hand that was hidden between her legs, he laughed internally. She was scared of him, but she was terrified of someone else…of betraying someone else. _'Who is he?'_

Her shoulders shook, as tears of guilt, fear, and betrayal poured from her eyes. Lifting her arms that once sat immobile on her lap she dug her finger nails into his arm in an attempt to remove it from her. His arm didn't budge instead he just laughed at her.

"If you want me to stop, tell me who he is? Or do you not know?" He hissed almost hatefully as he found a way under her undergarment and began playing with the soft curls of her nest.

Though he had not invaded her she felt violated and cheap. She felt like she had committed adultery against the first and only man that she had ever loved. He was her mate; they would have pups, and live happily in his castle in the west, "Sess…Sesshomaru." She whispered softly as she let her head fall forward and her shoulders slump.

At the mention of her love's name she didn't see his eyes turn the color of black coal. She didn't feel the immeasurable power of his aura flair around her, but she did feel his claws sink into her inner thigh, she did hear the vicious growl that erupted from his chest. His movements were so fast so violent that she wasn't even aware that she was being repositioned.

She lay beneath him, her arms pinned above her head. His eyes that were once a beautiful shade of auburn replaced by what appeared to be the darkness of hell itself. His lips formed a predatory scowl leaving lengthy fangs that she had not previously noticed. His hair whipped viciously around him as if it had a life of its own. She stared back at him as he closed in on her, sniffing her from her head to her waist and back up again._ 'She carries his pup!'_ He thought heatedly as he sensed the weak demonic aura permeating from her abdomen.

"You fucking slut." He hissed sadistically. Of course he was upset that she had been defiled, but what upset him most was that it was the dog that took it! He felt like he had been cheated, he felt like he had been played for a fool! He felt like he had loss and he hated to loose! In his mind all pure women belonged to him, it didn't matter who she was, or who had laid verbal claim to her, if she was pure she belonged to him! To know that she gave her self to that dog… "I should gut you, and leave you here for him to find." He whispered in a heavy almost mechanical voice.

Her heart raced within her chest! Her mind screamed for her to get as far away from him as she could, but there was nothing she could do. He had her pinned. Opening her mouth she closed her eyes and she screamed but nothing came out, instead she felt his mouth cover hers. He was silencing her cry.

Sitting back he pulled her up to him by her hair, "Your no better than a whore, you human tramp!" His anger was not directed at her, she just happened to be the closest thing to the dog lord at the moment therefore she would feel his wrath. "You will beg for mercy as I rip your child from your womb!"

All she heard was 'child' and 'rip from'. _'What is he talking about? Child? I can't be, no!'_ She screamed in her mind. Forgetting her fear, she found her voice and her strength. Thrashing her body under him, she screamed as loud as she could, "Sesshomaru! Inuyasha! Please somebody…"

Slamming her head down into the ground he raised his claws and slashed open the front of her Kimono.

Rolling from side to side she tried to dodge the swift vicious swipes of his claws as best she could. Unfortunately she could feel them ripping into her arms, and her sides. She knew he was aiming for her stomach and lower abdomen so she protected it as best she could. "Please stop! Please don't do this!" She begged. She didn't know if what he said was true about her being pregnant, but she wanted to live long enough to find out.

An arrow soared through the sky, whipping pass his head.

Turning abruptly his hand raised high above his head prepared for another assault on the girl, he smirked. Glancing back down at her he leisurely licked some of her blood off his razor sharp claws then whispered, "I'm not done with you yet." Truth be told, he had no intention of killing her right away, he wanted to torture her slowly. Rip that runt from her abdomen and shove it down the dogs lords throat. Yeah, that's what he wanted to do and would as soon as he got rid of yet another interloper.

Taking his time he stood to his feet and turned to face the intruder while slowly rolling his head around loosening the bones in his neck. With a sinister smile on his face he crotched low to the ground and hissed as if bored, "you people are such a fucking nuisance," As he waited for her to notch another arrow. _'Practice'_

* * *

**_Simonkal of Inuy_**

* * *

He had been awake since before dawn, worried about today and what it would bring. _'The fucking new moon.'_ If there were one time in his life that he really hated being a half-breed, it would have to be now. How was he suppose protect Kagome if he lost all his senses? What if the jojo fucker came for her tonight? What would he do? How would he stop him? 

He sighed lightly as not to disturb the reason for his worries. _'Damn, Miroku and Sango aren't even here and Sesshomaru, with his stuck up ass just dumped his fucking mate here like I'm some kind of baby sitter!'_ "Fuck," he hissed quietly. Running his hand over his face and down his bare chest he glanced over at her sleeping peacefully, unaware of his worries or the danger that he was sure was lurking out there just waiting for him to slip up. _'I can't let him have you, but how do I stop him?'_

Quieting his mind he listened as his 'sister in law' straightened out the area she had used as a bedroom. Moment later he heard her leave the house. He thought quickly about stopping her, but thought better of it since she was probably just going to relieve her bladder and besides that he figured that she wasn't in any danger since his brother made damn sure that she was well claimed.

He smirked. It had been during the picnic the day before that he had detected the faint demonic aura coming from her. He couldn't believe it, that stuck up, obnoxious asshole he called a brother was going to be father and of a hanyou, no doubt. _'That runt better not be calling me uncle or no shit like that.'_ He thought briefly, but secretly he hoped that Sesshomaru would allow him to spend some time with the pup in order to educate it on what it could expect from the world around him or her.

Of course he hadn't told anyone of what he found out, not even the beauty next to him. It wasn't his pup therefore it wasn't his place, he would let Sesshomaru break the news to her. _'Shit I wonder how he'll feel about it?'_ Resigning to the fact that he really didn't care one way or the other he rolled over and began to softly rub the flat toned belly of his soon to be mate.

Pulling her closer to him he nestled into her neck and inhaled her scent which still after all these years left him feeling euphoric, _'no, I can't loose you. I want to see 'you' carrying my pups. I want to hold your hand during the birth. I want to grow old with you. I don't want 'that' with anyone, but you.'_

"Inuyasha" She whispered in a sleepy voice, as she snuggled closer to him.

Rubbing his nose softly against the side of her neck he inhaled again, he still found it hard to believe that she chose to stay with him. It baffled him to know that the only thing keeping him from physically mating with her was him self. He knew she wanted him; he could smell it all over her. All it took most times was a look from him and she was aroused, this of course baffled him even more. How could someone like her feel so strongly about someone like him? Sighing he squeezed her closer to him and kissed her neck, "good morning."

She moaned sleepily, but she didn't open her eyes.

His earlier worries eased their way back into his mind as he lay there watching and listening to her mumble sleepily. _'I could just take her now.'_

"I don't want it to be morning." She whined as she rolled over onto her belly and shoved her hands beneath her pillow.

'_If I do, then I won't have to worry about Johomo.' _He thought knowing full well what the demons' name really was. He silently watched her arch her back and stretch lethargically, _'I know longer owe Kikyou an explanation for anything after what she tried to do to us. So what's stopping me? Why am I hesitating?'_ Stretching out again on his back he let his hand run slowly down his bare chest to the tie that held his hakama around his waist. _'I don't want it to be like this…I want it to be something that she'll remember as special. Her first time…my first time, it's supposed to be special, right? Fuck!' _

He was no closer to figuring out away to keep her safe now than he was when he first woke up. Glancing at the door of their room he thought, _'What in hell is taking Rin so long?' _Figuring that he should at least go check on her he sat up and inched his way slowly to the edge of the bed, but stopped when he felt her tug on his hair.

"You weren't just going to leave me, with out even kissing me good morning, were you?" She asked softly.

Turning to face her, he smirked, "I already kissed you good morning."

Grinning seductively she quickly sat up on her knees, "well I think you should give me another one, because I don't remember the one you're talking about."

He stared at her for a minute just taking in the way the tight light pink tank top she slept in forced her breast together so that her cleavage was practically jumping out at him. The way the tank fell sensual over her toned body stopping just below her navel, exposing just enough of her soft pink skin. He didn't know if it was because she had just awakened, but for some reason her eyes mesmerized him even more this morning. It spoke to more than his mind; it spoke to his heart, his soul and his…

Leaning in slowly he rubbed the back of his hand down her cheek, along her jaw line to the nap of her neck where he let his claws gentle rake across her skin. Staring her directly in the eyes he replied in a low husky voice while leaning away, "If you want it, come get it."

She hesitated. The dreamy manner in which he was gazing at her made her want more than just a kiss. He sat there shirtless. His thin yet muscular chest slowly rose and fell, hypnotizing her. Her eyes traveled down past the beads of subjugation, past his protruding pink nipples to his flat belly and the six-pack that appeared to have been chiseled there by a group of master craftsmen. Still her eyes traveled further south to his toned abdomen that dipped mysteriously behind the tie of his hakama. Staring at him she felt fifteen again; shy, inexperienced and needy.Lowering her gaze to the area between them she whispered, "Inuyasha.."

"You said you wanted another kiss, so come get it." He replied with out moving. He silently prayed that she would, because then there would be no further need for excuses or worry.

'_What am I doing? It's just a kiss, that's all.' _Staring at her hands she thought, _'Gods I'm shaking! How does he do this to me?'_

Tilting his head down, he peeked at her as she stared at her hands. "Since you've changed your mind, I'm going to check on Rin, okay?" He stated with a smile as he stood to his feet.

"I still want my kiss." She whispered, her head still held low.

"I already told you, if you want it…"

She moved so fast she didn't even register what she had done. Her arms were around his neck, her lips pressed firmly against his mouth.

The hanyou was caught off guard at first, but quickly recovered. Pulling away from her slightly, he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, "is that all you want?"

Her mind screamed 'no', but her mouth said nothing. Tightening her hold on his neck she begged him to understand.

Leaning in, he gently kissed the side of her mouth, "tell me what you want." Biting down on his lower lip he moved to the other side of her mouth where he gently let the tip of his tongue brush delicately against her skin, "do you need me?"

She shuddered in his arms, "yes".

"Tell me. Tell me how much you need me." He could smell her arousal. It wrapped around him forcing every and anything that was not her away from him.

"Please" Was all she could manage. There was no need to deny it. This hanyou, this man he was her greatest weakness. The sound of his voice, the way he walked, the way he looked at her…everything about him called to her, told her that she was nothing with out him. "Don't tease me, please Inuyasha, I…I need you."

His forehead rested against hers as her words blended with her scent.

His hands slowly moved to her sides where he let his claws gently graze her skin; he could feel her shudder under his touch. Grabbing the ends of her tank top he pulled it up over her head.

She didn't resist nor try to hide herself; she wanted him here and now,

Closing the distance between them, he hungrily devoured her lips with his own. She met his need with the same desire. The passion between them was a ferocious thing, alive and unbridled. It was the passion of a love that was forbidden. It was untamed, powerful, heady, and debilitating.

Heated hands touched and caressed the swell of her breast the groove of his back. Fangs grazed her collar and shoulder. Her mouth sucked on the side of his neck while her hands made their way down his powerful arms over his chest to the tie of his hakama.

Picking her up, he held her to him as he kissed her more passionately. Sinking the tip of his claws into the side of her shorts he ripped them, while holding her to him with one arm.

Her legs wrapped possessively around his waist after feeling her shorts fall away. She felt her back being pressed against the wall, but she didn't care. The only thing that mattered was him and the fact that with in a matter of minutes she would be his mate. The lips of her wet nest slide against his stomach. Her nub pulsed as if it had a heartbeat of its own, "please" she begged as she felt him lower his head and begin sucking on her nipples. Throwing her head back she ground her hips into him as she moaned loudly. His touch was tender, yet powerful and demanding. His need for her over powered her need for him, but she wouldn't let him win.

Leaning her upper body forward she allowed him to suck more firmly on her breast as she began to slowly lick around the edges of his ear, while trailing her finger gently around the base of the neglected one.

His knees almost gave out on him, "Ka…Kagome." He hissed as he froze and let her continue her ministrations. The feeling sent shivers racing up and down his spin…it made his head spin, his groin swell. He needed her and he needed her now. Untying his hakama he let them fall to his ankle as he lowered her so that she was lined up with member. He stared at her, praying that she wouldn't change her mind.

Licking her lips she gazed back at him, as her body pulsed begging for her to let him complete this task, begging for him to give her what no one else can or ever will. "Now, please." She swallowed, her breathing was heavy, her heart rammed repeated against her ribcage, her nub pulsed slick from the wetness escaping her crevice.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded and pulled him closer.

"I didn't want it to be like this." He admitted, but didn't let go of his hold on her.

"I don't care, I need you. We've waited long, enough." Pulling his head to her she kissed him powerfully as she let her hand roam to the nap of this neck where she buried her fingers into his thick mane.

Their tongues tangled within the each other's mouth. His mind let go of every reason why he shouldn't do this here, like this. It didn't matter where, it didn't matter how…she was meant to be his. Reaching down he wrapped his hand around his erect member and slowly rubbed it against her slit. The warmness…the wetness…her smell, _'oh gods._' He thought as he applied pressure. He felt her opening to him, the warmth of her wrapped around him, and the softness almost drove him mad. He barely had the head of his member in her and already he was loosing control.

His ears swiveled back and he froze mid push, _'was that…' _He thought as he listened more intently. He heard it again, Rin screaming for him to help her, _'FUCK, ME!' _He shouted in his head, _'of all the fucking times for her to need help, and where the fuck is Sesshomaru?'_ "Shit" He whispered as he stepped away from the overly aroused woman and stood her up on her feet.

She looked at him, confusion written on her face. Here she was stark naked, only moments ago she could feel him forcing his way into her and now he was pulling away. Stepping towards him, she touched his chest, "Inuyasha, why did you stop? Did I do something wrong? Do…Does it not feel good?"

Reaching down he pulled up his hakama and loosely retied it around his waist as she spoke. Glancing around for his fang he turned back to her. For a moment all he could do was stare at her, his member was throbbing painfully begging him to dive literally head first into her. His youkai felt like it was trying to rip its way out of him so that it could finish this with out him. Stepping away from her he picked up his sword and walked towards the door. By no means was he mad at her, he just didn't trust himself to speak at this moment.

She watched him retreat leaving her naked and wet against the wall of their bedroom. She couldn't help but to think that perhaps he had decided that she really wasn't good enough to be called his mate. Collapsing to the floor she wrapped her arms around her body as the first tear trailed down her face.

He smelled it, her tears. He stopped, but he couldn't turn around to face her, to see her like that. Naked, her chest heaving up and down, her flushed skin… He tried to step forward, but he faltered. _'This fucking bitch!' _He wasn't sure if he was cursing Rin for being in trouble of if he was cursing Kagome for making him feel so weak, but he was damn sure that if he stopped and went to comfort Kagome he would end up finishing what they started, and leaving Rin to fall prey to what ever had her screaming. "Kagome, don't move. Just stay here." He hissed his voice heavy.

She could tell from the sound of his voice that he was either really pissed about something or he was partially transforming, but what she didn't know was why? "So it's not me?"

"No, j…just don't get dressed; I'll be right back!" Before she could retort he ran from the house his sword already drawn, his hakama hanging low around his waist revealing a few dark soft curls of his nether region. _'Why in the hell is she bleeding?'_

He ran as fast and as hard as he could to get to the girl. The last thing he wanted was to explain to his brother how his mate was killed because he was too busy getting laid. _'That fucker should have been here!' _He thought angrily as he pushed on even harder.

Before he entered the clearing he could smell the girls blood filling the air, "fuck"! Then he saw him, he felt him. His anger, his filthy sickening aura, "Jouyoku" he whispered as he watched the demon with magenta hair charge towards the old hag, _'what in the hell is she doing here?' _He wondered briefly.

Jouyoku paused mid step and smiled as he turned towards the hanyou. His eyes still black as a moonless sky, his fangs still protruding from his mouth, his hair untamed and fierce. With a sinister grin he hissed hatefully, "Half-breed."

Glancing at the girl sprawled on her back at the far end of the clearing Inuyasha snarled, "how about you kiss my half-breed ass!" Then brought his sword up and down so fast screaming, "WIND SCAR!" that he himself could barely comprehend it.

As the flames subsided Inuyasha used every enhanced sense that he was born with to check for the charred remains of the infamous Jouyoku, but he found none. _'He couldn't have gotten away! That was a direct hit, he didn't even move!' _As much as he tried…as much as he wanted to deny it he knew that some how, some way that monster had slipped away.

For the umpteen time that day he hissed, "fuck!"

**Until Next Time**…(please review, and yes Kagome is still a virgin!)

* * *

**_Acknowledgements:_** (All others have been sent private messages!) 

**Animationwriter:** Thank you for your review! I hope enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!

**Mel:** LOL, that would be a very good idea to have Kouga kill Jouyoku, unfortunately I really don't think that he's up to at this point. LOL, Thanks for your review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Neko Youkai:** I understand totally about the favs stories and authors not updating, because I myself have about 18 stories on my list and there's maybe 15 of those that haven't been updated since 2005. I really think it's awful when writers do that. Then they claim that they're just too busy. Well hell, I have a full time job where I work from 9am to 8pm sometimes and I still find time to write, so to those writers that are to busy for their readers I say 'Poo on you!' Okay so I'm rambling anyway thanks for the Review!

**She-Wolf1991:** Yes, my friend it is the end of Ayame, unless she miraculously survives having her neck snapped, which I seriously doubt. And as for Kouga, well I just feel so bad for him, LOL! Thanks for your entertaining review!

**Shadow Dragon:** Tell your friend I said, 'get a computer and thanks for reading. Lol' the new moon, well it really can't be good thing especially after what you just read, huh? Yes you can call Jouyoku, Jojo. I do at night when he comes to visit me, so I'm sure he won't have a problem with it. Thanks for your continued reviews!

**Shioridemon: **Thank you for your review! I must admit you made it just in time! But hey, better late than never! LOL


	39. Warnings

**A/N: I hate shamelessly promoting my fic, but I just wanted to let you guys know that the Iyguild nominated this fic for Best Drama and Best original character (Jouyoku). Seconding will start on April 23rd; so if you really love or even like what you're reading, VOTE! **This chapter has not been edited so please take it easy on me; I'm in desperate need of a 3rd beta! Now on to the reason why you're here…blah, blah, blah, blah, and oh, blah, blah Jouyoku, blah, blah, blah Kagome and Sango, blah, blah, blah, blah. Rin's baby, blah, blah, blah, blah, and Inuyasha, 'Feh', blah, blah, blah Sesshomaru! Oh, for the love of God, just go read the chapter! LMAO—Thanks for all your wonderful reviews!

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of them. Well, I do claim ownership of Jouyoku and Miebi Kokushi, so hands off! Ha, ha, ha…

* * *

**Chapter 39: Warnings**

'_My gods what did he do to her? There's so much blood.' _Inuyasha thought as he carefully picked up the girl. Noticing her eyes becoming heavy he stated in a comforting voice, "Rin, stay with me, okay? I'm going to get you some help." Turning around to face the hag, Kaede he asked accusingly, "What are you doing here?"

"I was coming to see if you knew what happened to Ayame's body, but I found that thing attacking her." Taking a moment to quickly look over the girl she continued, "I believe that was the demon ye has been hunting, or rather hunting ye."

The half conscious girl groaned and shifted slightly in his arms. "Lord Sesshomaru?" She whispered. Having glimpsed the hanyou's white hair she just assumed that it had to be her love. Who else would be this gentle with her? "I'm sor…sorry…pl…please forgive me." She was apologizing because he had told her to stay with Inuyasha at all times and she promised him that she would. If she had, would it have really mattered, would the outcome have been different?

"Shit, Sesshomaru?" The hanyou hissed as he bounded off yelling over his shoulder, "meet me at my house!" How in the hell was he going to explain this to his brother? If the girl died… He didn't want to even think about that, because he knew if that happened his brother would be furious not only at him, but everything and everyone. _'What Kouga did will look like child's play compared to what he'll do!' _

By no means was he afraid of him, but he wasn't stupid either.

"Kagome get dressed! Rin was attacked!" He shouted as he neared the house. Glancing down at the girl he grimaced, she had lost so much blood that he knew her chances was slim. She convulsed in his arms, her eyes rolling back in her head, "don't you fucking die on me!" He screamed as he stormed into the house and into his bedroom. He saw Kagome scrambling to pull her tank top back on.

"Inuyasha, what happened to her?" The miko asked frantically while pulling on a pair of sweat pants that she only wore on cold nights.

"Jouyoku happened." He replied absently as he laid the girl on their bed. "Kaede is on the way. The two of you have to stop the bleeding!"

Staring down at the gruesome sight before her the miko whispered, "what if we can't?"

"We don't have a fucking choice! This is Sesshomaru's mate, do you have any idea what he'll do if he finds out that we…I let that fucker kill his mate!" At this point it didn't make sense to live in denial. He could see it clearly, Sesshomaru transforming into his dog form. Devouring the villagers, two at a time. Ramming Toukijin down his throat and using Tensaiga to revive him only to kill him again. Walking over to Kagome he lightly shook her in an attempt to bring her out of her stupor, "look you know I'm not afraid of that ass, but lets be rational about this, you saw how angry Kouga was…"

That's all he had to say. Pulling away from him she ran to the girls side and began pulling off the remaining pieces of her shredded Kimono, "get me some water and some clean towels and bring me my first aid kit! Oh and tell Kaede to hurry her ass up!" Normally she would not have cursed the old Priestess, but her state of mind at this moment was one of near hysteria.

Their home was utter chaos. Kagome was screaming orders from the bedroom while Inuyasha was tossing things around and demanding she tell him where the hell she put the bucket, and the towels. Things were thrown all over the floor, large drops of blood trailed from outside, across the sitting room to their bedroom. From the looks of it you would've thought a bloody typhoon had ran through the place.

Stepping slowly into the house, Kaede glanced at Inuyasha then looked away quickly as a deep blush crept over her cheeks, "how is she?" She questioned while trying not to stare at the half dressed hanyou.

Turning on her abruptly, "How in the fuck do you think she's doing?" He snapped while shoving the first aid kit and towels into her hand, "She's back there with Kagome, I'm going to get some water!" Stopping at the door he said softly, "you have to save her." Perhaps it wasn't just the thought of what his brother would do that made him want to do everything with in his power to save the girl; maybe it was the fact that she was carrying a hanyou pup, or was it just that he had spent too much time with Kagome and it was making him soft. Or maybe…just maybe he felt that somehow this was his fault. If he would've stopped her when she first left the house, or went and checked on her when he had planned to. _'Feh' _He thought as he raced towards the river.

It only took him a matter of minutes to retrieve the water and return. As he cleared the tree line he came to a halt, "well it's about damn time you all came back!" He yelled at the Monk and Slayer whom were dismounting the fire cat.

Having noticed remnants of the hanyou's wind scar as they flew over Sango stated, "Inuyasha what…" but she stopped mid sentence as she took in his appearance. His disheveled hair, the blood covering his chest, the way his hakama rode low on his hips revealing a few black curls. Turning quickly away from him, she buried her face into her husbands' chest and prayed that he wouldn't notice the blush that she was sure covered her entire body.

"What in the hell is wrong with you?" The hanyou stated irritably as he came to a stop in front of them.

"Uhm, I think it would have something to do with your appearance, my friend." Miroku replied with smirk as he himself gave Inuyasha the once over.

Looking down at him self, "oh the blood isn't mine. Rin got attacked by that fucker."

"That's not it." The houshi replied with a nod towards his friends' crotch.

Glancing down again annoyingly the dog prince immediately noticed his mistake and blushed profusely. "Keh, whatever!" He replied as he stormed around his two friends and into the house. "Stupid bouza." He mumbled out of utter embarrassment.

"Good your back!" Kagome exclaimed as she jumped up and took the bucket of water from him.

"So how does it look? Is she going to be okay?"

"We're going to have get her wounds cleaned and stitched if necessary then we'll just have to wait and see." Kaede replied from the corner of the room where she was grinding together some foul smelling herbs.

Staring at him, the miko smiled then whispered, "Maybe you should put a shirt on."

Blushing he replied, "Oh that." Grabbing his inner and outer haori off the floor, "Sango's and Miroku are back." He advised her as he glanced at the unconscious girl and silently thanked god that it wasn't Kagome. Stooping down beside the miko he quietly stared at her as she busied herself cleaning Rin's lacerations.

There weren't words to describe what he felt as he watched her. She was enchanting, graceful, and virtuous. She was everything that he had ever wanted. Every dream he ever had, every wish, every thought, every blessing was her…was Kagome…his Kagome…his intended. Leaning in he kissed her cheek gently, "your doing a great job." He whispered reassuringly.

Smiling at him she blushed as she wiped a drop of sweat from her brow, "I'm doing the best I can."

Standing to his feet he glanced one last time at her then at Rin, "I'll send Sango in to help out." He said as he turned to leave.

* * *

**_Simonkal of Inuy_**

* * *

"Is that all?" 

"As far as I know, yes."

Sesshomaru stared at Bokusenou; he couldn't believe that he had actually wasted his time coming all the way out here. Everything that was told to him, were things that he already knew. Figuring that he had wasted enough time he stated, "I wish you well."

"Sesshomaru, might I ask you one question?"

Stopping the white lord glanced over his shoulder, "you may."

His branches swayed with the breeze as he contemplated the proper way of posing his question. It had been ages since he last saw the Inu Lord, so when he appeared out of no where during the early morning hours he was more than a little intrigued as to what had brought his old friends' son this far out of his lands.

When the stoic one asked the first question concerning mating rituals between humans and demons, he could've fallen flat on his ass and would've, if he had legs. He never in a million millenniums would have thought that Sesshomaru would take a human as his mate. After the 'fit' he threw when his father took Izayoi, it surely came as somewhat more than a shock. "Why would you of all people choose a human for a mate?"

Turning to face his timeless acquaintance, "why would you of all people question my choice?"

Chuckling, "I know for a fact that Inutaisho taught you that you never answer a question with a question."

"And I'm sure he taught you that you never challenge someone that could erase you from this earth with out breaking a sweat."

His braches swayed soothingly about them, "calm down my friend. I only ask because was it not you that foretold your father's demise when he advised you of his intentions with the human?"

Walking over to the age-old tree so that he was under its flourishing branches, the white lord did not speak; instead he tilted his head to the side a little and wore a mask that said, 'you have my attention'.

"I only wish to know what has caused this change in you. I doubt you would have a problem finding a youkai female that would bear you many pups, if that is all that you so desire."

"Have I said anything to you to make you think such?"

"Of course not, and you have yet to answer my question."

Smirking, which was something he rarely ever did the white lord replied, "Perhaps I've changed in some small way." He didn't say it because he truly believed it. It was said more as away to deter any further questioning.

The eternal demon closed his eyes and digested his young friends statement for a moment before he spoke again, "Just remember that just because you might have changed, the world around you has not. It's still just as prejudice as it was the day your father took his mate."

Sesshomaru stored away that statement for contemplation at a later date; right now he just wanted to get back to Rin. He had already been gone a little more than a day. Glancing up he could tell by the position of the sun that it was almost midday. "I will remember that."

"I hope that you will. Now before you go I must ask again, why would you choose a human mate?"

With a thoughtful frown the Lord of Dogs turned, "I didn't really have a choice in the matter. She chose me." As the last words slipped from his lips, he realized just how truthful that statement really was. She had chosen him many years ago, so regardless of whether he had mated with her a week ago or waited, eventually they would've mated.

A hearty chuckle echoed from deep with in the belly of the ageless oak as his branches shook joyously, "When I asked your father that question, he replied in the same manner."

Looking at Bokusenou from the corner of his eye, Sesshomaru turned and strolled slowly away. "I bid you farewell."

'_I pray that you will heed my warning, young dog lord.' _Thought the timeless tree as he watched him take his energy form then disappear. "As I you, my young friend…As I you."

* * *

**_Simonkal of Inuy_**

* * *

He materialized at the base of the tree where he had stored away the undead miko. Glancing down at his chest he carefully ran his fingers over the wounds that the half-breed had inflicted on him with his barbaric sword. Though they were already healing it still intrigued him. 

In all the time that he had roamed this land he had never been injured in any fashion by anyone. So to see his own blood and his flesh torn open really fascinated him. _'He may prove to be a bigger obstacle than I thought.' _Pinching the tender skin together he flinched as the dull throbbing pain increased. _'That bastard!' _

Sure he was frustrated with the happenings of the early morning hours, but he was more upset with himself. He couldn't believe that he got so enthralled in his resentment for the white lord that he almost ruined his own plan. He wasn't worried about the hag or her decrepit arrow, what bothered him was the hanyou's sword. _'If I had stayed a second longer…' _He couldn't continue that thought. To admit that he had almost been killed was like admitting defeat, and that was just something he could not…he would not do. _'Pfft, a world with out me is like a world where there is neither sun nor moon. That will never happen. I'll make sure of it.' _

Still the thought that the Lord of Dogs had not only mated with the girl, but also impregnated her, pissed him off. He wanted to be the one to take her virginity, to drink of her sweet nectar…he wanted to etch memories of him self across her soul while her body trembled beneath him. He felt like his failures were being rubbed in his face! His inability to ravage her body the first time he saw her…his inadequacy to defend himself against that miserable dog on their first encounter. _'If I had been strong enough then, I could've disposed of him and this…this bullshit...!' _

If he wasn't so arrogant he would've admitted that his pride and ego were bruised, but that would have been with out a doubt, an understatement. The only thing left for him to do, was to redeem himself, as best he could.

Grinding his teeth together he brutally squeezed the skin of his torn flesh between his fingers in an effort to distract his mind. In a sick sort of way the pain was rather welcoming. It was something that he had never really experienced before. It was erotic, intoxicating and in all honesty, rather arousing. Still he couldn't help but to admit that he would prefer not to ever feel this again, at least not at the hands of an enemy._ 'Who would have thought something like this would arouse me?' _He thought as he absentmindedly caressed his member through the material of his hakama. "I need to feed." He whispered.

Glancing around the forest he listened intently for the sound of the sweet hushed voices of his prey. Or the soft crunch of their feet against the forest floor, but he found none. "Oh well, since they won't come to me, I'll go to them." He stated quietly as he leaped into the high branches of the tree landing effortlessly next to the sleeping priestess.

'_Useless.'_ He thought as he eyed her. What thoroughly upset him about the woman in question was that as hungry as he was, there wasn't a damn thing she could do for him! He thought about making her kiss him down there, but just the thought of her mouth anywhere near him was enough to make him gag. He also entertained the idea that maybe if he let her play with it, it would relieve some of the pressure, but once again he thought better of it.

When he fed, it was always more than just sex. It was the warmth of the other's body, the feel of their skin against his own, it was the way his preys' eyes glazed over as she climaxed, it was knowing that once the act was complete she would always crave him. But more than that, it was the feeling of being connected to someone if only for a few moments. Yet with this woman…this relic, there was nothing to be connected to.

Reaching over, he slapped her across the face, "Get up!" He ordered.

Moaning weakly she slowly opened her eyes. At first she didn't recognize her surrounding, but all it took was one look at him and everything came back, "aren't you dead yet?"

Looking out over the treetops, he chuckled, _'if she knew how close I came she would probably rejoice.' _Patting her thigh soothingly he inquired, "wishful thinking?"

"Hoping is more like it." She shot back heatedly.

"Trust me, before I go anywhere, I'm going to make sure that your presence in this world has been expunged."

She glared at him, not really caring for his threats. If he was going to kill her then he needed to just get it over with! "Why waste your time? I'll be dead soon anyway."

Glancing at her out the corner of his eye he smirked, "I guess that nap rejuvenated more than your borrowed souls." Pulling her so close to him that she was merely a kiss away he whispered, "do I need to bite out your tongue, or are you smart enough to hold it?"

"It doesn't matter what you do to me, my days are numbered." She hissed as she glared defiantly at him.

Shoving her roughly against the trunk of the tree, "I could easily shorten that for you, if you wish it so."

She realized for the first time, that although he tortured her, threatened her life, and belittled her; he still needed her for something. For what, she did not know. Snickering quietly she stated as if bored, "Do your worst."

'_Soon you bitch, soon.' _He thought as he looked away and into the horizon. It had been a shitty start to his day but perhaps it would end much better if he stuck to his plan.

* * *

**_Simonkal of Inuy_**

* * *

The hanyou paced back and forth irritably. He was annoyed that it had been more than a few hours and still, neither one of the girls had come to tell him anything of Rin's condition. When he went into the room to give the water to Kagome he still sensed the aura of the pup, his brothers' mate carried, but it was weak…a lot weaker than before. That concerned him more than a little bit. 

He also still hadn't figured out why Jouyoku attacked her. _'She's mated and pregnant, he had to have known that!_ _So then why did he attack her? We haven't heard of him being a murderer or even physically hurting anyone, so why start with her?'_ The entire situation perplexed him. "Damn, what's taking them so long?" He snapped as he stormed up the newly repaired steps of his house, but was stopped by Miroku.

"Relax my friend. If it was bad news, I'm sure we would have been informed by now." He had been sitting for the last few minutes trying to digest everything that he had been told. How could Rin still be attacked after mating with Sesshomaru? What was Jouyoku hoping to accomplish? Did this mean that Sango was still in danger? _'No this can't be. We're married…we've consummated our joining…she's no longer a virgin…she's not a virgin…damn it she's not a virgin!' _He thought angrily.

He hadn't come back to the village for this! He came back so that his wife could confront Kouga…so that they could put this behind them and begin their lives as a married couple. Inhaling deeply he closed his eyes, _'Buddha has brought us this far, he will not forsake us now.' _Slowly exhaling he repeated this thought again in an attempt to quiet the frantic voices that whispered, 'he's going to take her from you. Your marriage means nothing to him.' Shaking his head he stood quickly to his feet as if he was about to take off in a fast sprint.

"Oi, you okay?" Inuyasha asked after noticing the manner in which the monks' body stiffened and the rapid increase of his breathing and heart rate.

For a moment he had forgotten that the hanyou was there. Shaking his head he stuttered, "Y…yeah I'm fine." He lied. All of a sudden he felt anxious, nervous, maybe even a little scared. He wanted to run into the house, grab Sango and run back to the Monastery where they were happy, where none of this really mattered, where he had erased the nightmares of that monster…that freak…that bastard! Grinding his teeth together he mentally berated himself, '_Stop it! Your being selfish, this isn't just about you and Sango. Think about Inuyasha and Kagome! Think about Rin, she's in there beaten and bloodied and all you can think about is grabbing Sango and running?' _

Staring at his friend out the corner of his eye, Inuyasha reluctantly sat down. He knew something was bothering him, or rather tearing at him, but he wasn't the type to pry. So instead he would sit and wait. He knew the Monk would be spilling his guts within a matter of minutes.

"What does he want? Why is he doing this?" Miroku whispered as he stared off into the forest.

The hanyou did not reply.

"He only goes after virgins, right?" Stepping down so that he was standing in the grass he continued, "If Rin's mated…why did he attack her…why was his attack so vicious, so hateful…what does he want Inuyasha…what does he want?"

He wished that there was some answer he could give him, but there wasn't. He was just as much in the dark as the rest of them. They thought that by mating with the girls it would keep them safe, but now this happened. _'What are we missing?'_ He thought, but in response to the question, he sighed.

"You know, when I bedded Sango, I thought I was erasing this monster from her life. I thought that we were going to be starting over…"

Cutting the houshi off Inuyasha blurted, "Feh, the only thing we can do now is keep an eye on them."

Turning around angrily, "don't you see? We have been doing that! For the love of god, Rin was less than 3 yards from your front door and he still got to her! My God Inuyasha, what is he? When is this going to stop?"

The Inu Prince stared at him, unmoving. He understood his confusion, his pain but he didn't have time to dwell on that. Unlike him and Sango, he and Kagome had yet to mate, and to make matters worst, from the position of the sun he had about 4 more hours before his human night started.

The breeze blew around him tossing his hair over his shoulders, and sending shivers down his spine. He stood slowly to his feet as he looked off in the direction of where he had found Rin. He sniffed once, twice, three times, "Sesshomaru".

Miroku felt it as well. The surge in the youkai aura, the indescribable power…the anger. "Damn, is that him?" He had known the white lord was powerful, but this…this was something totally different. Had Sango and Kagome not been in the house, he was sure he would have disappeared in the opposite direction dragging the hanyou behind him.

Stepping down so that he was on level ground with his companion Inuyasha stated in a matter of fact tone, "That's right, you missed the show Kouga put on, didn't you."

Before Miroku could respond the air around them froze as if time itself had stopped. There was no birds chirping or frogs croaking, there was not a rustle of the leaves, or a swish of the river. He could hear his heart beating with in his chest, and feel his blood rushing through his veins. _'How is this possible?'_

Appearing out of thin air, Sesshomaru materialized in front of them. In his hand he held a bloodied piece of Rin's ripped Kimono. His face was barren of any and all emotion; his aura crackled and sizzled violently around him yet his demeanor was that of a statue made of hot ice. His head tilted slightly to the side as he stared at the monk then to his brother. He made no sound, not a growl, or a sigh, not at a grunt or hiss. There was no movement from him, not a blink of his eyes, flair of his nostrils, or a quirk of his brow. His chest didn't rise nor fall, he just stood there, waiting, contemplating, listening, and deciding whom he would kill first.

**Until Next Time**…(Once you're done reviewing please check out my new fic, 'Caught'. It will only be about 5 chapters or so, so enjoy it while it last, however it should prove quite entertaining and insightful. LOL)

* * *

**Acknowledgements:** (All others have been sent personal messages.) 

**ShadowCast:** I'm happy to hear that you're a long time reader but saddened that you're just now reviewing. Anyway thank you for finally taking the time to let me know your enjoying my labor of love, and I hope to hear more from you.

**Shadow Dragon:** Thank you for your continued reviews my friend! I'm praying for Rin and her baby as well as Kouga. May the gods bless them all. I know I'm crazy…lol

**Shioridemon:** (smiles) Thanks my friend for your review. I just didn't feel right with them doing it just yet, but who knows maybe Inuyasha will get another chance before Jouyoku comes in and takes it…lol

**She-Wolf1991:** I don't know what's going to happen with Rin's baby, yet. As for Kouga, he was hallucinating, I think. But it definitely wasn't Ayame. She is truly and with out a doubt deceased. As far as Jouyoku is concerned, well he can be rather nasty, can't he? I'll try to talk to him about that. Thanks for your continued reviews my friend.

**Neko Youkai:** (blushes) your hero, huh? Wow I don't think I've ever been called a hero before. Thanks and I'm so glad that you love what you're reading, because I'm actually once again enjoying writing it. Yay me!


	40. To Have and To Hold

**A/N: First and foremost thank you to the people that nominated as well as seconded and third-ed (I know that is not a word) this fic to the Iyguild. Now I just need you guys to vote! **I want to especially thank all of my wonderful readers and reviewers that have hung in there with me from the beginning of this horrific ride. That being said there's probably only 3 to 4 more chapters left to this fic and this one shows Jouyoku at his best (lol), so with out further delay,** "GRAPHIC LEMON WARNING!" This is the clean version however go to my profile page and click on the link for Chapter 40 to ready the grimy one. If you are not over the age of 17 please don't read this chapter, well the middle of it! **Sorry for the long wait, however to make up for that I made this chapter extra long!

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't claim to own any of the Inu-tachi gang, however Jouyoku and Miebi Kokushi are spoken for!**

**Chapter 40: To have and To Hold **

The smell of her blood enveloped every orifice of his body, from the tiniest nerve to the largest organ. His mind fed the rage that was slowly boiling within him, telling him that she had been injured because of their impuissance and weakness!

This half demon that he had entrusted his mates safety to…his only brother…his half brother…this pathetic bastard had allowed harm to come to his mate! He had allowed her blood to coat that clearing! It was because of him that her clothing was ripped from her body! He allowed her to shed tears, which even now, clogged his nostrils!

He had always been a youkai that could still his resolve at will, but from the moment he neared the village…from the moment he caught the first whiff of her blood on the wind, his vision blurred, all coherent thought not involving her, left his mind, his composure crumbled leaving his soul feeling utterly decimated.

What happened? Who attacked her? Was it some random youkai or was it Jouyoku? Why was she out there alone? Hadn't he told her to stay with Inuyasha? Didn't the half-breed know enough about Inu-Youkia law to know that he would be held responsible, should any harm come to her? These things did not concerned him. He only saw red, the color of her blood, which coated the torn piece of material grasped tightly in his hand.

He stared unblinking from the houshi to the bastard he believed responsible for this atrocity while scenting the area around him. He could smell her; he could hear her heart beating weakly from within the small but quaint house. He heard the miko and her friend talking quietly about Rin's condition, he sensed the older miko as well and then…and then his mind slowed as he focused more intently on his mates' breathing, her heartbeat. _'What is that?'_

There was another much smaller aura vibrating from her; there was an extra weak almost nonexistent heartbeat. _'She's…'_ his mind wouldn't let him finish that thought. His heart rammed against his ribcage so that it was all that he heard, his blood pulsed violently through his veins as the last shred of sanity dropped away!

He charged forward, before either the monk or the hanyou had a chance to react. Punching Miroku in the jaw he sent him hurling off to the side. He then grabbed Inuyasha by his neck and threw him into a large tree that sat at the edge of the forest.

"What the fuck?" Yelled the dog prince as his back connected with the tree causing a slight crack to appear. Before he was able to recover Sesshomaru was on top of him pulling him up by the front of his haori.

"Worthless," he hissed, as he pulled the reason for his rage so close to him that he could feel his breath against his face, "you were suppose to protect them." He growled viciously.

Before the hanyou could retort he was head butted so hard that he momentarily blacked out.

True, the dog lord hadn't been aware of Rin's pregnancy until now, but he knew Inuyasha had to have known! He had been gone a little more than a day, and in that time any demon within scenting range of her would have known!

Snarling as if he was a rabid dog he launched himself at his semi-conscious half brother, elbowing him across the face, which sent him flying once more across the field.

"Sesshomaru, stop this!" Miroku yelled. Groaning he fell to his knees as pain tore through the bones in his face. Clutching his jaw with both hands he watched in horror as the demon lord alternated between viciously kicking and unmercifully stomping his friend.

Ignoring the Monk, the furious dog lord stalked towards his prey, "you were suppose to protect her!" He growled. He no longer saw a brother, he didn't see a reluctant comrade…he only saw his anger, he saw disappointment, he saw failure. He had placed his trust in him; he had allowed him to protect his mate in his absence. To an Inu-Youkia there was no greater honor bestowed upon another. He was supposed to protect her with his life and nothing less! "You worthless insolent mutt, I should have drowned you when you were born!"

The hanyou's eyes snapped open when he realized his airway was being blocked. Craning his neck, he peered down at the foot on his neck, then up to the leg connected to that foot, he began to violently squirm and buck against the weight being forced down on him! He couldn't believe it!

Sesshomaru was stepping on his neck of all places! Well actually grinding his foot into it! In all the time that he had fought with him, he had never seen him look so hateful, so cold…so vicious…so determined to kill him! _'For the love of…!'_ He thought exasperatedly.

While attempting to push the obstruction off of him so that he could get some air into his lungs, Inuyasha tried to reason with him, "Where in the fuck were you? She's your mate! You…you should have been here." He snapped weakly then quickly realized that his method of reasoning wasn't really working, since there seemed to be even more pressure being applied to the already blocked area. He groaned painfully as he lost the hold that he had on the foot intent on severing his windpipe.

"Fuck, Sesshomaru I' m…" He had never apologized to anyone except Kagome and he didn't want to start now, but he knew deep down that this…what happened to Rin…

The girl had been left in his care, regardless of whether he liked it or not! Instead of focusing on mating with his bitch, he should have made sure that she was safe! He should have demanded that she remained in the house until someone was available to join her outside! The bottom line was he could've done more than he did and maybe she and her pup wouldn't be suffering right now, if he had. As much as he hated and would have loved to deny it, this was more or less, his fault.

Swallowing his pride he closed his eyes, "I'm…I'm sor…sor…

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed as she ran down the steps of their house with Sango following close behind. They had been in the process of redressing Rin when they heard Miroku's horrific cry for the Inu Lord to cease his actions. The sight before her filled her with nothing less than dread. _'Please not again! Tonight is his human night he can't get hurt…he'll never survive!' _

'_Perfect timing!' _The hanyou in question thought as he pushed upward shoving his brothers' foot off of him. Leaning to the side he inhaled desperately, "It wasn't my fault, damn it!" Rolling away from his opponent he staggered to his feet. "Fuck Sesshomaru, what are you trying to do? Kill me?" He knew that was a stupid question but he needed to buy some time so that he could gather his wits. Glancing at the fast approaching miko he unsheathed his fang and leveled it with the Lords' chest, "And I ain't no fucking mutt!"

Sesshomaru stared at him, his eyes glazed over with hatred and a need for vengeance. He wanted to punish him…he wanted to tear away every shred of dignity, pride, and self worth that he had. He wanted to make sure that he knew and understood the severity of what he had done or rather allowed to happen. Moving so fast that Inuyasha didn't see him coming, he latched on to the hanyou's neck, his claws digging into his flesh causing him to cry out in agony.

The hanyou's grip on his sword loosened so that it appeared to be simply resting in his hand. The only thing he could feel was the excruciating sensation of his flesh ripping, the muscled tissue of his neck being torn apart in an agonizingly slow manner. He couldn't fight, he could barely move. It was like the nerves that made his body function were being shredded. _'What the hell is he doing to me?' _That was the last thought that slipped through his befuddled mind as his head lulled back and his arms and legs convulsed of their own accord.

"Sesshomaru, please don't do this!" Kagome screamed as she neared the two. Latching on to his arm so that both her arms were wrapped around his own, "please, he didn't do anything wrong! It was Jouyoku! Inuyasha saved her!" She pleaded as tears pooled in her eyes.

The white lord didn't understand. Why would Jouyoku attack his mate? What would he have to gain? _'His death has been sealed.'_ He thought angrily. Still this did nothing to appease him. This fight was between him and his so called brother! "Know your place, bitch!" The white lord hissed without looking away from the oxygen-deprived and seemingly unconscious half-breed.

Glancing at the man she loved, then back to his overly pissed off older brother she blurted, "Please, Rin needs you! Sesshomaru go to her, don't hurt Inuyasha for something he had nothing to do with, please…just…just go to her. Please!" She begged.

She could feel her miko energy building with in her veins, it pulsed and vibrated through her body begging for release. She didn't want to…she had never wanted to use her power against him or anyone else but to save her love…to save her friends, she would drain every ounce of it, if she had to.

Staring at him she pleaded with him with her eyes to not make her purify him…kill him. She didn't want to leave the young woman widowed after such a short mating period. _'If I must, I will.' _She thought sullenly as tears trailed down her cheeks. Tightening her hold on his arm, "don't make me do this…please just go to your mate and leave mine alone."

Why did her words have such an effect on him? Was it because he could feel the pure energy building within her, filling her aura and promising him the end of his existence, as he knew it? More than that, perhaps she was right. He had yet to tend to his mate, he had been so consumed with the desire to wreak havoc upon the hanyou that he had been blinded to what was truly important, the well being of his mate and the life of his pup.

Baring his fangs at her he released Inuyasha and turned without as much as a word to her or anyone else. _'This will not be forgiven nor forgotten!'_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Simonkal of Inuy**_

_**

* * *

**_

Leaving the condemned miko to her own endeavors high in the branches of what he labeled his 'hide out', he decided that it would be best if he did not feed using any more women from the miko's village. After all hadn't he already drawn enough attention to himself?

Traveling on the Southeastern wind, he quickly came upon a small village that sat perfectly hidden from sight as if it was waiting on him and him alone.

Even at this moment he couldn't believe his luck. He had seemingly stumbled upon a group of four adolescent girls chatting enthusiastically near a small clearing.

He had taken his time with each of them. Allowing them to take in his every stroke, the rise and fall of his muscles, the groove of his back. He wanted each of them to know what to expect. He wanted them to understand that this act was not, for the most part, his way of punishing them; it was a way of rewarding them for being pure…for being women.

He ran his hand gently down the center of the third girls' chest as his member pulsed with in her, drinking in the last of her essence…her spirit. _'Such weak beings, but just as sweet all the same.' _He thought lethargically as he turned away from her and walked towards his final dish.

The girl stood frozen in place with nothing but her long jet-black hair adorning her petite body. She had unwilling stripped off her Kimono upon the youkai's arrival. She wasn't quite sure why she did it, she just felt compelled. Standing there, she watched as the magenta haired demon had his way with her sister and their friends. She wanted to run and shout for help but her body wouldn't obey her in the least.

Tears trailed slowly down her face as she watched in horror as he approached her. It was her turn to feel what the others had felt. She had stared at the faces of her companions' as he took his pleasure. Would she feel the same thing? Would she react in the same way? Would she be horrified in the beginning and desperate for his touch in the end? Did it really matter? Would an answer…any answer to her question make a difference?

His hands were trailing slowly up her abdomen, and across her stomach. She closed her eyes and prayed that this…what he had in store for her would be over just as quickly as it began. She knew there was no need to fight him, she had watched her best friend, Solano be ravaged by him and she was the strongest of them all. Therefore she knew there was nothing she, as weak and as meek as she was, could do, that would make a difference.

"Are you ready?" He inquired sweetly while walking slowly around her so that he was standing behind her. Brushing his lips against her ear, "your hair, like this, reminds me of someone that got away." He knew she wouldn't respond so he continued, "though your beauty doesn't compare to hers in the least, you my darling, will do just fine as her replacement." Not sparing another moment he ordered via his link, 'Get down on your hands and knees.' Lowering himself behind her, he licked slowly up her spine to the nap of her neck. "Does that feel good? I'm sure it does, but that's nothing compared to what you're mere moments from experiencing." He gloated.

* * *

**_Go to Mediaminer (dot) org by clicking on the link for chapter 40 on my profile page._**

* * *

_'Damn this feels good.'_

* * *

_**Simonkal of Inuy**_

_**

* * *

**_

He must have been standing there for an hour or more just staring at her. She lay stretched out on her back, her tiny body covered with a light sheet; her dark mane fell lifelessly over her shoulders. He watched her chest rise and fall and he silently thanked the heavens that her heartbeat was stronger than it was when he first arrived.

His eyes roamed over the long jagged claw marks on her arms, and the lacerations on the backs of her hands. He was sure she received them while trying to defend herself. That thought tore at him! She was his mate…Lady of the Western Lands…she should never have to defend herself from anything or anyone!

This wasn't supposed to happen to her! Inuyasha was supposed to protect her! _'I was supposed to protect her, she's my mate.'_ Stepping closer to her he balled up his fist in anger, _'How dare he touch you? Leaving these hideous scars on your beautiful body? If this Sesshomaru would never lift a finger against you in anger, what gives him the right?' _Closing his eyes, he tried to control his temper that was steadily rising uncontrollably with every minute that ticked by.

Determined not to continue his line of thinking, he knelt beside the bed. Resting his palm gently on her abdomen he thought, _'mine', _as he turned his attention to the fetus growing with in her womb. '_This Sesshomaru is the father of a half-breed, a hanyou, and heir to the Western Lands, how is this possible?' _It wasn't that he didn't know how it happened; he just couldn't believe that he didn't sense it the morning he dropped her off. _'This must have happened the night we spent beneath the weeping willow.'_

Pressing his hand firmly against her he tried to lend some of his aura to his offspring. He knew Rin would make it, but the pup was another story.

He didn't truly understand why he was feeling his chest tighten or his heart rate quicken, but he had to admit that for the first time in his life he was afraid. _'Is this how you felt, father? Was it this, which drove you to your death, the fear that a pup that you had sired would not take its first breath? Did you fear for Izayoi's safety as I do for Rin? Is this what it feels like to have something to protect?' _

Closing his eyes he concentrated on locating a heartbeat or at least some trace of his son or daughters' aura.

Faint as it was he felt something pulse slightly against the nerves of his palm, _'so you are a fighter as well.'_ He thought with a relieved scowl, at least now he knew that there was still hope.

Of course he had no idea if this would work or not, but what else could he do when there was no way for him to hold him or her. He couldn't just pull out the healing sword and save it, but at least he could let it feel his power…his youkai…his aura, and hopefully it would feed on what he was lending.

Knowing that something like this had never been done before, he prayed that by the grace of the Gods, it would work. Tenseiga pulsed sending a gentle jolt in to his fingers, and he knew that his father's fang was helping him save his child…his hanyou…his pup. _'Father, this Sesshomaru thanks you.'_

Moaning Rin turned her head slowly from side to side. Her body felt weird like something was invading her, causing tingles to spread from her center out to her fingertips and down to her toes. She whimpered not knowing what or why she was feeling this. Then she remembered something the vicious demon had said, 'You will beg for mercy as I rip your child from your womb!' With out thinking, she reached down and attempted to rest her hand on her abdomen. Feeling a hand that shouldn't have been there her eyes snapped open, "Please no! Leave me alone!" She screamed trying to shove the violator away.

"You would tell your mate to leave you alone?" Sesshomaru asked in a monotone voice. He knew she was confused about where she was, but what disturb him most was why she would struggle against his hand, _'does she know that she's with child?'_ Glancing up at her he smiled wanly, "Rin, be still."

His voice quieted her mind, even though her eyes hadn't focused enough to see him. "Milord?" She whispered as she reached down and grabbed his hand. "Please forgive me. I only wanted to take a walk, I…I tried to stop him."

He stared at her as she tried to explain why she was in such this condition, but in all honesty he didn't care. The only thing that mattered was that she would be okay. "Its okay, there is nothing to forgive. Now lie back and rest, you have been severely injured." His focus at the moment was first and foremost their pup; he would tend to her needs when he was sure that the little one would survive.

Laying back she whispered as she tightened her hold on the sleeve of his Haori, "He hates you."

The Inu Lord did not respond, but instead waited for her to continue.

"He said that I was a whore for giving myself to you and that…and that …he was going to rip out my baby." Her eyes were closed and her mind was slowly slipping back into darkness, but her lips kept moving, "He was so angry with me. Why was he angry? Why my love…why?" She finished in an inaudible whisper as she slipped away once more, this time wrapped in a blanket of security.

'_Something to protect.'_ He mumbled repeatedly in an attempt to quell his anger once more. He understood now. She had been attacked because she was mated to him! This beast that calls himself, Jouyoku obviously harbored some kind of hatred towards him, and required revenge.

Removing his hand after making sure that the aura of the fetus had indeed gotten stronger, he laid his Mokomoko-sama across her and sat on the floor beside the bed. _'Since he couldn't get to me, he took out his anger on her! He knew she was mated, as well as with pupped, and still he attacked her! He threatened to kill my pup…He attempted to murder my mate…that vile beast!' _He thought vengefully!

At this moment he wanted nothing more than to storm out of there and spend the rest of his days hunting that creature down. However, one glance to his left, told him that it would have to wait, he had something to protect.

Reaching up he grasped her hand and squeezed it gently as he let his head fall back against the wall, he would wait until she was better and then…and only then would he seek his revenge.

* * *

**_Simonkal of Inuy_**

* * *

Kagome sat in the grass a little ways away from her house with Inuyasha's head in her lap. Sango sat beside her with Miroku positioned in the same manner except she was holding a wet cloth over his face, doing her best not to apply pressure to his jaw. 

He flinched and tried to pull away, but the slayer held tight to him, "Miroku you have to remain still, I think your jaw might be broken."

Since it hurt too much to actually speak his only reply was a sarcastic, _'no…really? You're a genius my sweet wife.'_

"Why did he have to hit him? We weren't even here when she was attacked." The slayer stated her face set in a deep scowl.

'Because he's an ass!' Replied the monk. He hated not being able to talk, but he hated the unbearable pain that ran consistently through every fiber of his face a lot more. '_Please, Kaede hurry up with that tea!'_ He begged silently as he tried not to cry like a baby.

"I think he just wanted him out of the way, while he attacked Inuyasha." The miko stated while soothingly stroking one of the hanyou ears. _'If I hadn't come outside when I did, would he have killed you? If he hadn't taken my threat seriously…' _That was too much for her to think about.

"How is she?" The hanyou asked with out opening his eyes. He had been lying there replaying what he could remember from his altercation with his older brother. The only thing that really stood out was the sound of his voice when he said, 'you were suppose to protect her!' It was filled with so much pain and anger that it chilled him to the bone. Then there was the look in his eyes as he tried to squeeze the life out of him, he looked so enraged, so violent, almost to the point of transforming.

'_He's right this was my fault. If I had stopped her from leaving…If I had just gone after her maybe I would've been able to stop the attack and kill that bastard once and for all!' _As much as he hated to admit it, he knew he deserved what he got, if not more. Had it been Kagome, he knew that neither hell nor high water would have been able to control or stop him. _'Damn, I really fucked up this time.'_ He thought solemnly.

Looking down, the miko rubbed the side of his cheek, "We got all of her wounds cleaned, and stitched the deep ones, but she was still unconscious when we came out here."

Sighing softly Inuyasha closed his eyes and tried not to think about the damage he had just done to the already tattered relationship he had with his brother. _'If he didn't want me dead before, I know he definitely wants it now, and the sad thing is, I can't blame him. If his pup dies…if Rin doesn't recover…'_ Opening his eyes he stared up at the love of his life, _'…if Rin doesn't survive I deserve nothing less than death.'_

He was well aware of the rules of the Inu-youkai. The girl was left in his care; therefore he was supposed to protect her as if he was protecting his own mate. He knew that, and perhaps that's why he was so upset when he found her there the other morning. How was he supposed to keep an eye on her and watch Kagome at the same time? There was no way for him to be in two places at once. What if he had left to seek out Rin only to come back and find Kagome gone…missing…taken? Then what would he have done? Who would he have had to blame? Where would that have left him?

There were no answers for any of the questions that plagued him, so instead, he rolled over onto his side and buried his face in the miko's lap. All he wanted was for this day to end.

Kagome knew he was upset, though she didn't know exactly what part of what had happened was upsetting him more. _'Could it be the fact that he wasn't able to protect Rin? Or is it the fight with Sesshomaru? But then again it is the night of the new moon.' _Rubbing the back of his head she didn't even think to have him adjust his face even though she could clearly feel his breath blowing through the material of her sweat pants onto her bare crotch. _'Oh my, I didn't put any panties on!'_

Wrapping one arm around her waist he pulled her closer to him and tried to lose himself within the scent that wafted from her, causing his minds eye to glaze over.

"I sure hope Kaede hurry's up with those bandages. I need to make a cast for Miroku's jaw before it gets any worse." The Slayer stated while rubbing his chest in a circular motion as if it would help to ease some of his pain.

'_For the love of Buddha, is she saying that this can get worse!'_ The injured monk wanted to scream.

Glancing over at the houshi, "in my time, when someone breaks their jaw it's usually months before they can talk or eat solid foods." Reaching over she gently touched the side of his face. Noticing the way his eyes widened and the way he flinched, Kagome stated as if it was the simplest thing to figure out, "Yep, it's broken."

'_Months without talking?'_ Miroku thought despairingly.

"Kagome was do you mean?" The slayer inquired worriedly, as if she hadn't comprehended what the young lady just told her.

"Well, it means that once we make the cast for his jaw he will only be able to drink water or tea and slurp up soft foods through a straw. Which I believe I have in my bag, but he should be alright in time."

'_Well, she sure makes this sound like a cake walk!' _He hissed in his mind. Of course he was not normally this sarcastic, but they seemed to be taking this a little too well for his taste! Staring into the woods, his thoughts froze. Squinting, he couldn't believe what he was seeing, _'Oh holy hell, this can't be! Is that…Is that Kik…Kikyo?' _Fighting through the pain he sat up and leaned forward, sure enough there she was. He could make out the red and white of the Priestess garments she always wore. Not sparing another moment, he reached back and yanked Sango forward by the front of her Kimono.

"What in the hell are you doing, Monk?" She yelled while trying to fight him off. "I know I'm your wife, but that doesn't mean you can manhandle me!"

He tried to move his mouth but just the thought of the pain that it would bring stopped him. So instead he pointed and nodded vigorously in the direction the undead miko was coming from.

She was staggering slowly, both her hands clamped down on both sides of her neck. Her head was hung low as if she was hiding her face or was she too weak to lift it?

"Kikyo" Sango whispered as she stared in the direction of where her husband was pointing.

Inuyasha's head snapped up, as did Kagome's. "What in the hell…" The hanyou whispered.

The woman was still a good distance away from them, but they knew it was she.

Standing up the hanyou grabbed Kagome and pushed her behind him, "stay here, she's already tried to kill you once already."

"Yeah, well she tried to kill you too." Kagome challenged as she stepped around so that she was standing next to him. "What does she want? Why is she here? She almost looks like she's been attacked."

Hearing that, the Inu prince took a subconscious step towards her, but quickly stepped back. _'Not this time, I've made my decision, and she solidified it for me.'_ Grasping the miko's hand he pulled her closer to him, "whatever you do, don't let go." He whispered as he watched the dead miko come to a stop at the edge of the forest.

* * *

**_Simonkal of Inuy_**

* * *

His intention was to wait until nightfall before he returned back to the village to retrieve what he had laid verbal claim to. However, after leaving the four girls he felt rejuvenated, elated, ecstatic and powerful beyond his means. He would not wait; his plan would be put into action immediately. 

After retrieving his repulsive pawn, he directed her to walk while he trailed a few steps behind her. He then instructed her to stop at the edge of the forest, promising her a gruesome death should she even attempt to make contact with or warn the hanyou.

They were close; he could feel them, all of them. The hanyou, the girl Sango that got away and the man that had recently taken her virginity. He could also feel the Lord of dogs nearby as well as his charge.

That caused him to chuckle. He wondered just what the lord of mutts had done when he found out that it was him that had attacked his mate. Brushing that aside he homed in on the aura of the miko, the gorgeous dark haired beauty that would service him for an eternity.

Making sure not to alert anyone as to his arrival, he made sure that his scent blended with the forest around him. This plan…his final plan had to work, there were no other options.

He watched as the undead miko stepped into the light and stopped, that was his cue, but he would wait a moment longer to see if the hanyou would take the bait of his own freewill.

He heard the idle chatter of the group and the disbelief lacing all of their voices as they took turns speaking about why the miko would show her self here, at this time. Quite honestly it tickled him like nothing ever had, to know that they hadn't a clue as to what they were in store for.

When he had heard enough he stepped slowly into the light. Eyeing the group standing a few feet away from him, he smiled innocently as he came to a stop behind and to the right of Kikyo.

"J…Jouyoku" Kagome whispered as if in a trance.

Inuyasha shoved her behind him, "don't even think about it wench, I'll cut you down where you stand." This was truly a new level of over protectiveness for him. Though he had to admit, he meant exactly what he said; before he saw her with that demon he would take her life and his own, shortly thereafter.

Sango immediately shrank back, cowering behind Miroku, "please god no, not again." She whispered as she buried her face in the back of his robe. All the while trying to fight off the memories that seemed to be rushing back to her.

Miroku glared at the youkai wanting nothing more than to shout every obscenity that he had ever heard from Inuyasha. He wished at this moment that he still had his wind tunnel because he would surely solve this problem easily. Balling up his fist in anger he hissed mentally, _'That bastard!'_

With chivalrous bow, the magenta haired youkai eyed them all slowly. His eyes came to rest on the slayer. "I see you have found refuge in the arms of another, sweet Sango."

'_Don't you fucking speak to her!'_ The monk shouted in his head. Stepping forward with his hands balled into tight fist he prayed that Buddha would grant him one last use of his wind tunnel.

Grunting arrogantly, the demon Casanova looked around the fuming houshi, "it matters not. You weren't that good of a fuck anyway." He stated more as a way to taunt the man he knew she had given herself to.

Growling, the Monk stepped forward again, determined to get his hands on the man that had caused his wife so much heartache.

"Miroku, don't do it. Can't you see that, that's what he wants you to do?" Inuyasha stated, while holding tight to Kagome, whom was still standing behind him, her face hidden in his long silver hair.

"Ah, you must be the infamous Inuyasha that my dear Kikyo has told me so much about. It's wonderful to finally meet you." He stated, sounding like he was meeting a friend of someone he was wooing.

'_Is this fucker crazy? He has to know, that I know that he attacked Rin this morning!' _The hanyou didn't respond to his question. He just stood there staring, well, rather glaring daggers into him, waiting for his true intentions to show.

Smirking, Jouyoku slapped himself softly, "Oh, how could I forget. Please accept my sincerest apology for what happened to that ripe young girl this morning; I believe her name to be, Rin." Chuckling he continued, "I don't know what came over me, I just…" Closing his eyes briefly as if he was thinking of the right words to say, "…I just had to have her. I'm sure you of all people can understand that, hanyou."

Grinding his teeth together at the mention of his sister-in-laws name and the way the youkai appeared to be making light of what he had done, he almost let go of Kagome. "Why you low life son of a bastard! How dare you stand there and act like it was a fucking accident! You knew she was fucking mated! You knew she was…was pupped!"

Kagome whispered in disbelief, "Rin's pregnant."

Openly laughing at the hanyou's anger, Jouyoku pulled Kikyo close to him, so that she was standing with her back flush against him, "Oh that? Please send the Lord of mutts my deepest apologies for not being able to rip that abomination from her womb." He didn't really care whether the child was a full demon, human or a half-breed, regardless of what it was; the outcome would have been the same. However this statement was said to piss off the half demon more than anything else.

_Why in the fuck hasn't Sesshomaru come out here? I know he can hear this!' _Glancing up at the slowly setting sun he inwardly grimaced_, 'I don't have much longer. Fuck!' _"Feh, I'm sure he'll be here shortly, why don't you tell him yourself!" The hanyou replied with a smirk.

In a very diplomatic, almost compromising tone, Jouyoku stated, "Enough of the small talk! I have a proposition for you, half-breed!" Licking sloppily up the side of the dead miko's face he continued, "Perhaps it will allow the both of us to get what we truly…desire."

**Until Next Time…**(Damn, now that was a long ass chapter! Please don't forget to review!)

* * *

**Acknowledgements:** (All other's have been sent PM's) 

**Pal:** Thank you for your enthusiastic review my new friend. I can't believe you wasted a whole day on this fic…lol…I'm joking. Honestly thank you and I really hope that this chapter has met you every need.

**Twinkle:** (smiles) Thanks for your review, and you know what? You're the only one that mentioned Inu's low riders! Kudos to you my new friend!

**Animationwriter:** Intimidating, eh? Gosh, you always leave me wanting to reread what I've written…lol…Thanks for your review, and unfortunately I don't read FMA, but hey there's a first time for everything, tell me some more about the fic and where I can find it.

**She-Wolf1991:** Well Inu and Kagome can't go to her time because the well has been destroyed by Kikyo. You remember when they were kissing and stuff and Kikyo shot the arrow at them, well that's when it got destroy. I guess I still need to figure out what to do about that. Shippo once again will never play much of a role in any of my fics, but I will explain where he has been and why in the next to the last chapter, so bare with me, my friend. Wow, you had some pretty good questions.

**Shioridemon:** (Bows) Thank you so very much my friend, I'm so honored that you're still reading this. I really feel blessed!

**Kougaschick89:** Hello there, in order to vote with the guild you have to be a member, check out my profile page I put the link up so that you can sign up if you don't already belong. Unfortunately I have chosen a beta, but I'm totally flattered that you would be so willing to offer me your services.

**Shadow Dragon:** Gosh darn it; I have to give you your props. You have really stuck with this fic from chapter one all the way up to this one. And you reviewed every single time; damn I've got to do something special for you, but what? (Bangs head against desk)


	41. Proposition 101

**A/N: NC-17 Chapter for Language.** Okay, I literally pulled this chapter out of my ass. It took a total of 3 weeks to write because I wrote in spurts. I don't know how good it is, or if it will be as good as the last chapters, so I'll leave it up to you guys to tell me if I still got it or if I should start over. The voting is over and dare I say it, I didn't win a goddamn thing, though I did come pretty dog gone close! But that's okay because every time I receive a review or an update from one of you I feel as if I've won a Pulitzer or something! So once again my friends thank you for your continued support. Sorry for the long update, I'll try my best to never let that happen again…hahahahaha! _**Remember all character are or will damn near be OOC!**_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of them; however Jouyoku and Miebi Kokushi are mine!**

* * *

**Chapter 41: Proposition 101**

The demon slayer hadn't budge from her hidden place behind her husbands' back, as visions danced in her head of that monster touching and licking her. The sound of his voice froze her in place. The knowledge that he was a mere 20 feet away from her made her body tremble uncontrollably. "Mir…Miroku" she whispered when her hallucinations became too much for her to bear.

The monk stood unflinching staring daggers at the one that had almost raped his wife and seemed more than intent on taking the woman he had grown to love as a sister. _'This cocky bastard! He stands there as if he's some kind of Kami! What gave him the right to touch her? If…If only I had my wind tunnel, then I would show this arrogant self-righteous son of a bitch something!' _The veins in his neck and forehead looked as if they were about burst, his fist were balled up so tight that his knuckles were chalk white.

Looking from the hanyou to the monk, Jouyoku chuckled, "You look fit to kill. Care to try your luck?"

Miroku stepped forward, unknowingly dragging Sango behind him.

Tilting his head down so that he was looking at him through his long thick eyelashes, Jouyoku snickered, "I already told you that she was barely fuck-able, but if you wish to push the issue of revenge, please step a little closer."

Gritting his teeth the Houshi silently growled, _'Bastard!'_

Grabbing the Monk's robes Inuyasha snarled, "Don't be stupid! Get the fuck out of here!" He couldn't believe that the baka was actually contemplating taking this youkai on. Sure he thought that it was an estimable thing to do, but did Miroku honestly think that he could take Jouyoku on with his bare hands and an already broken jaw?

"That's right human, listen to the half-breed and make sure you take that useless cunt with you." His tone was calm like the eye of a hurricane with just a hint of playfulness.

'_Why won't this fucker just shut up?' _Grabbing on tighter to his friends' robes in order to hold him back Inuyasha shouted at Jouyoku, "You need to shut the fuck up! This is between you and me not him 'or' her!"

Licking his lips as if he was salivating, the magenta haired Casanova replied, "Actually hanyou, in a moment this will be between me, and that delectable piece of meat you have over there."

Yanking aggressively on the back of Miroku's clothing the hanyou shouted, "I said get the fuck out of here, now!" He was praying that the fuming monk would catch on and go get Sesshomaru, but he just stood there staring, almost foaming at the mouth.

Slowly recognition set in on the Houshi. Inuyasha was talking to him, telling…no demanding he do something. Turning to face him he asked, 'What?' with his eyes.

"Get the fuck out of here!"

It took everything within him not to turn back towards the demon. Placing his arm protectively around Sango he reluctantly turned away and headed towards the house. _'I'll get Sesshomaru. Surely he'll want to exact his revenge on the thing that injured his mate!' _Pulling Sango closer to his side he quickly covered the distance between the house and the clearing.

"Now that that's done, shall we get this over with?" Jouyoku stated in a bored manner. His plan was coming along beautifully. _'Step one, completed.'_

Kagome had been standing there listening and praying that this was some kind of dream. But the more she prayed the more reality sat in. _'He has Kikyo with him. __Does this mean that she's in on this? Is she just acting like she's_ _hurt so that when the time comes she can take Inuyasha and in return he'll take me?_ _This isn't good, they're up to something.' _Pullingon to the back of he hanyou's haori her thoughts continued, _'Proposition…proposition…what in the hell is he planning? Is…Is…'_ It was as if a light bulb had gone off in her head, '_is he planning on trying to trade me for Kikyo? Oh, fuck!' _"Inu…Inuyasha I think I know what his proposition is." She whispered hoping that it wouldn't be overheard.

"Bitch if you know something spit it out, because my patience is running out." Inuyasha replied without taking his eyes off of the grinning youkai before him.

"He wants to trade…"

"So Miko, you think you have it all figured out, do you?" Jouyoku stated interrupting the dark haired beauty. Initially that was going to be his plan, but he realized soon after that just because the dead…undead priestess wished to be with the hanyou, it didn't necessarily mean that he wished to be with her. Therefore he decided to go with plan B, 'Seek and Destroy'.

'_Trade…what in the hell is she talking about?' _Unsheathing his fang the hanyou hissed, "Damn it all! I'm tired of this shit! If I got something you want then come and get it!"

Chuckling sadistically Jouyoku replied, "Oh don't worry, I will."

Inuyasha wanted nothing more than to charge at him and end this quickly with a wind scar but he couldn't. Not with Kikyo standing before him. Sure she had tried to kill Kagome and possibly himself as well, but he couldn't take her life, not like this. Maybe under different circumstances, but not now, she looked as if she would be dead with in a matter of minutes. Was she his captive? Or was she with him willingly?

"Such a big sword for such a little half-demon. Are you sure you can use it with out damaging your ex-bitch?"

'_He's using Kikyo as a shield. He knows I won't attack with her there!'_ Grinding his teeth so hard that his jaw cracked Inuyasha stated in a taunting tone, "Why don't you let her go and we'll see if your big mouth can stand up to my big sword!"

"In due time, now shall we get back to the reason why I'm here?" Rolling his head from side to side as if he was cracking his neck he continued, "My proposition to 'you' is this…" Staring at the half-breed his face no longer held any sign of humor or softness. It was as if he had transformed into someone else right in front of them, "I want the Miko. You can give her to me willingly or I can take her by force. Either way, I will have her."

Inuyasha couldn't believe what he was hearing, _'did he just say he wanted Kagome? Did he just insinuate that he was going to take her? This fucker has really lost he fucking mind!'_ Glaring at the all of a sudden serious youkai he responded, "Well then I guess if you want her, you're just going to have to let Kikyo go and bring your dumb ass over here and take her!"

"So then I'm to assume that your answer is, no, you will not be giving her to me willingly?"

"What, are you fucking stupid? Of course my answer is no!" The hanyou yelled in disbelief. _'This prick has lost his ever loving mind!'_

Eyeing the Hanyou, he slowly ran his hand down the back of the undead miko's head until it was positioned at the base of her neck. "I really hate getting violent, but you leave me no other choice."

Inuyasha eyed his opponent closely while trying to make sure that his intended didn't suddenly disappear. "Kagome I don't know what he has planned, but please make sure that you don't leave my side, okay?" He felt her head nod against his back and that was the cue he needed. Readying himself with both hands on the hilt of Tetsusaiga he planted his feet firmly and took one last look at the woman that would be his, he hoped. Turning back around he couldn't believe what was coming at him! It was a blur of red, white and magenta.

"This belongs to you!" Jouyoku hissed as he swung Kikyo's body over his head by her hair. All that could be heard was a loud wailing sound as her body connected with the chest of the hanyou.

Inuyasha was thrown back onto Kagome, "What the hell!" Glancing quickly down at the girl beneath him he asked, "Are you all right?" Without waiting for a reply, he stated in a harsh tone, "Stay down," while getting to his feet. _'Did he just hit me with Kikyo?'_ He thought in disbelief as he shook his head. Realization was not kind, '_That fucker just hit me with Kikyo!'_ Laughing at the idea of what just took place the hanyou readied him self once more, "That was real low Jouhomo! For that you 'will' pay with your life!"

"Idle threats I'm sure." Jouyoku replied as he landed on the other side of the clearing with a smirk. Looking down at the severely cracked husk of the undead miko's body he noticed that she was now missing an arm and there was a huge gaping hole in the side of her leg. He was sure that there was probably more damage hidden beneath her clothing, but this did not concern him in the least. "What do you say Kikyo, are you up for one more round?"

Her reply was a weak grunt or maybe it was a 'Go to hell,' then her body went limp.

"You fucking bastard!" Inuyasha screamed as he charged towards his opponent. "Wind Scar!" The golden blaze tore up the field in front of him promising death to the person on the receiving end.

Leaping into the air and over the blaze, Jouyoku dove downward while winding the abomination's hair tightly around his fist and shouting, "We'll have no more of that hanyou," as he viciously swung the undead priestess once more connecting with the half-demons upper chest and face.

The cast that held the souls Kikyo had collected over the years shattered into what appeared to be a million tiny insignificant almost transparent pieces.

Inuyasha flew back from the blow. Shaking his head he tried to clear the stars that danced in front of him, _'Are those…are those Kikyo's souls?'_ He questioned as he watched the last of what he thought were stars soar into the sky. Glancing at the monster, then up at place he saw the last glowing orb. He couldn't believe it. She was gone…Kikyo…she was gone. This monster had just used her as if she was nothing more than an object or a tool…a means to an end. "You fucking bastard, I'll kill you!"

"Didn't you already say something like that?" Jouyoku stated with a grin while dusting his hands off in a manner befitting someone that had just been playing in sand. "You almost sound hurt that she's gone. I thought you would've been thankful. After all she did try to kill my ladylove over there and you as well, if I'm not mistaken. Surely your not saying that you still felt something for her." Calmly running his claws through his mane as if he hadn't just taken someone's life he continued, "Honestly, from the moment I met her I knew I would be forced to kill her. So you can thank me, hanyou, by handing over what's mine!"

Kagome sat there watching the altercation and she couldn't help but to feel pity for the woman. Sure they had not seen eye to eye where Inuyasha was concerned, not to mention she had tried to kill her on more than one occasion but she couldn't find it in her to rejoice or find even an ounce of happiness in her demise.

A bright ball of light flew towards her, _'The rest of my soul.' _It dove into her chest causing her body to tremble. She felt whole, rejuvenated, and angry for the manner in which it had been returned to her. She couldn't remember ever feeling hatred towards anyone before but for this heartless monster… For what he had just done…for what he did to Ayame and Kouga, Miroku and Sango and all the countless, nameless, and faceless women the came before her, she screamed, "Inuyasha kill him!" In a voice filled with so much anger and rage that she didn't' even notice the jewel around her neck darken just a little.

That was something she had never done in all the years that she had traveled with him. She had never ordered him to kill anyone.

Turning on his heels Jouyoku stalked towards her, "You traitorous tramp! I did this for you and this is how you repay me? She wanted you dead! She would've taken you from me, don't you understand that?" He couldn't comprehend why she would tell that half-breed to kill him. He had done nothing wrong, he only protected what was his. He had removed the obstacle, the copy that resented her and served no purpose to the world, so why on Kami's green earth would she demand his death!

"Stay the hell away from her!" Inuyasha screamed as he leaped into the air bringing the blade of his sword down, slicing nothing but air.

Turning abruptly the insatiable demon crouched low as his eyes faded to midnight black and his fangs protruded out of his mouth. Digging his extended claws into the ground he sent a powerful burst of dark energy at the hanyou hurling him backwards at an incredible speed while ripping through his clothing and flesh, "Stay the hell out of this! I'll teach 'my' woman a lesson about loyalty!"

Kagome scrambled back, _'what in the hell is he talking about? He sounds like he thinks that we're in some kind of relationship! Oh god…'_ She had never felt so much fear in her life. The power…the aura around him… "Stay away from me!" She screamed as she leaned back on her elbows and began kicking fitfully into the air as if it would stop him. Closing her eyes tight she screamed, "Inuyasha!"

Stepping so that he was towering above her Jouyoku opened his link, 'Shut up! You will not speak until I tell you to! How dare you scream for that half-breed, he's nothing! Do hear me, nothing!' Anger radiated off him in waves. His hair rose and fell around him as if it had a life of it's own.

Kagome's eyes snapped open, _'my voice, my voice! Please…Inuyasha…Please.'_ She cried as tears ran down the sides of her face.

Staggering to his feet the dog prince could feel his strength being slowly drained from his body. The sun was minutes from setting. The beating that he had, had at the hands of his brother, had taken it's toll. His body couldn't…wouldn't take much more of this, but Kagome she needed him. Using his blade as a crutch he tried to regain his balance. "Kagome!"

She heard Inuyasha screaming her name with such force and so much frantic passion that her eyes snapped open of their own accord. The sight before her told her that in a matter of seconds everything was going to change. Jouyoku was standing over her. In place of his eyes were two vacant black holes, slobber dripped off the tips of his hideous fangs, his claws stretched out towards her, mere inches from touching her…grabbing her…taking her away from the one man…the only man she had ever loved.

She wanted to scream, she wanted to summon her miko energy and offer him up a healthy dose, but every muscle in her body was terror-struck. Her mind was a frenzied mess, stuck only on his appearance, and the thought of what he was promising her. _'Not…No…Please…God…Inuyasha!'_

She felt his hands grasp her arms, _'Where is Inuyasha? Why hasn't he come yet?'_ She could feel his breath on her face, _'is Inuyasha okay? He should've been here by now!' _She wanted to look away from him, but his eyes…they drew her in, promising her pain...pleasure…agony…ecstasy. _'Please…Inu…Inu…yasha where…where are you?' _

Gathering the last of his energy the hanyou lethargically dragged himself across the clearing. He could feel blood draining from the lacerations Sesshomaru had inflicted on him. He felt the tenderness of his ribs and chest. Every muscle tendon in his body begged for mercy. "Get your fucking hands off of her!" He managed to scream, and even that hurt. If there was one day…one time that he hated being hanyou he had to admit that it was today…this moment…right now!

He could do nothing as he watched the demon glare violent daggers into her face. He could do nothing as Jouyoku yanked her up off the ground and roughly jerked her towards him, "You son of a bitch!" He wanted to use his fang but at this distance anything he did would without a doubt hurt Kagome.

There was a vicious gust of wind accompanied by a powerful shift of auras and the hanyou collapsed to his knees mumbling, "It's about…fucking…time."

* * *

**_Simonkal of Inuy_**

* * *

Sesshomaru stood in the room torn between his need for retribution…the need to protect his mate and unborn pup and the desire to let the hanyou experience the pain…the knowledge…the ache of knowing that his mate was in the hands of that monster.

He fought within himself to not go out there and dish out the vengeance that was owed to him. This fight…what was happening outside of these walls…it didn't involve him, right? His place was here with her…with them, wasn't it?

If he hadn't attempted to revive the wolf youkai, then his mate would not have been harmed! Weren't all his problems…didn't all his problems…his battles stem from his dealings with his half-breed brother? No matter how far he tried to distance himself or how hard he tried to pretend he didn't exist, there was always something... It was as if there was a hidden reason…agenda …a scheme that made it so that his involvement always became necessary.

He heard a voice similar to his own, yet wholly different say, _'your lives are nothing more than the stitching in a blind maidens tattered tapestry. There is no direction, no reason, and no purpose. It is simply chaotic, unruly, ass-backwards, senseless, tempestuous, and as much as you would deny it, it is also connected, interwoven, linked, and knotted, from the beginning to the end.' _Why was it repeating his thoughts to him? Hadn't he already figured that much out?

Shaking his head he dismissed the voice and growled at the sound of his brothers' battle cry. He had to fight against himself and the need that grew ever stronger with every beat of his heart. Clenching his fist so tight that he drew blood he yelled silently, _'this is his fight! He must protect his mate! My place is here!' _

'_Do you have nothing you wish to protect?'_

Growling harshly at the voice that he was sure was only in his head he replied_, 'what does it look like I'm doing?' _He heard the miko scream his brothers' name and inwardly he flinched.

'_Do you have nothing you wish…need to protect?'_

He angrily punched the wall next to him! Who in the hell was this? Was this really all in his mind? What was it trying to tell him? The only person he was supposed to protect was here with him! He had nothing left to protect!

'_Is there nothing that deserves your protection?'_

"This is not my fight." He whispered. Though in his heart he knew that it was.

For the things that, that beast had done to Rin, the promise he made to the wolf youkai. He would keep that promise. He would make sure that the demon responsible paid for what he had done to her. "This is not my fight."

'_Blood is blood in any form.'_

He felt the aura surrounding his brother weaken and smelled the spike in the miko's scent. Stepping towards the door he stated to no one, "I will not save him, I will seek my revenge for my mate. I will gain retribution for the wrong done to the youkai bitch…" He felt an ominous change happening to the one called Kagome and he could feel his brothers' fear nipping pleadingly at his ankles as if he himself was experiencing it, "I will not save him!"

'_You have something to protect.'_

Unsheathing Toukijin he replied harshly, "I have nothing but my mate and pup to protect!" Holding steadfastly to the idea that he only had two beings to protect he ran swiftly from the room, past a stunned slayer and Monk, and out of the house.

Denial was a beautiful thing.

* * *

**_Simonkal of Inuy_**

* * *

Jouyoku sensed him coming before he crested the threshold of the home. Releasing the miko, who dropped to the ground with a dull thud, he turned on his heels and smiled at the dog lord who stood only a few feet away from him with an unreadable expression gracing his features. Chuckling lightly he asked with a smirk, "Is she dead yet?"

The Lords' only reply was the pointing of his sword and the blue blast of energy that burst from the end of the blade.

Almost moving too late, Jouyoku leaped out of the way, "Oh, don't tell me you have nothing to say me. Last time we met…" Landing softly in the center of the clearing he continued with a sadistic grin, "you threatened me. "Please, tell you're going to do it again."

Sesshomaru could only watch stunned, as that demon dodged his attack. That was supposed to be a dead-on shot! How could he have gotten out of the way? The silver haired lord heard him throwing taunts in his direction, but he wasn't about to be baited. Glancing down at the miko that sat huddled on the ground, he charged towards the demon.

Thanking every god that she knew, the terrified miko tried to regain her composure. _'If Sesshomaru hadn't come… What was he doing to me? I couldn't look away! It was like he was raping my very soul! Why…why didn't… why couldn't I purify him?'_ Looking around the clearing she saw her hanyou lying stretched out on the ground unmoving. "…" She tried to call to him but she couldn't speak! _'Is he? Inuyasha, please be okay!' _She thought frantically as she jumped to her feet and darted around the two warring youkai's.

It looked like Sesshomaru was going at him with all his might. Each blow was skillful and powerful, but that bastard, Jouyoku would only move out of the way or use his claws to block them. Forcing her attention away from them she focused only on getting to Inuyasha and making sure that he was okay.

Kneeling beside him she quickly rolled him over. Since she couldn't talk she slapped both side of his face while praying silently that he would get up.

The hanyou felt someone hitting him and he groaned softly. He tried to sniff the person but his senses were so weak that it did no good. Slowly he opened his eyes, "Ka…gome"

She smiled at him, tears pooling around her lower eyelids.

"He didn't hurt you, did he?"

She shook her head in a negative fashion.

"Wench, why aren't you saying anything?" He asked weakly while trying to sit up.

She gulped, _'he's going to freak when he finds out.'_ She wanted to tell him that she was okay and that Jouyoku had simply planted a suggestion in her head. She wanted him to know that more than likely, once Sesshomaru had killed him or at least injured him. This would go away, but she couldn't so she pulled his upper body to her and hugged him.

"He did something to you? What did he do? Why aren't you talking? What the fuck is going on, Kagome?"

She could tell by the tone of his voice that he was getting impatient. Sighing dejectedly, she grasped her throat then pointed towards where Jouyoku and Sesshomaru were still fighting. _'Don't worry I'm fine.'_ She thought hoping that he would get the hint.

"That bastard!" Inuyasha hissed as he pushed away from her and attempted to stand, but failed miserably.

'_You're hurt, you need to lie still.'_ She wanted to say as she reached for him again.

"I'll fucking kill him!" The hanyou ground out. He knew his threat was empty, at least for today. His time was coming fast and there was absolutely nothing he could do. He felt a pulse then another as he stared at her. She was the only thing he had ever truly wanted…craved…needed. She was his air…his reason and he couldn't protect her. Reaching up he caressed the side of her face as the final pulse erased every trait of his demon side.

She watched with tears trailing down her cheeks as his ears disappeared and reappeared on the sides of his head. Then she watched his hair go from beautiful silver strands to the most gorgeous shade of jet black she had ever seen. She watched his eyes dim from golden to violet and she knew that this is what was bothering him. He was afraid of being human when that monster came for her. He was scared of this…of what was happening right now. This was his worst fear and now it was happening. _'I'll fight him, Inuyasha. I'll fight him.'_ She wanted to say, but instead she tenderly kissed the inside of his palm as the claws that tickled her flesh and maimed countless demons vanished.

"I'm sorry Kagome. I'm sorry that this had to happen when you need me most." His eyes held misery, guilt and shame. "Sesshomaru…he'll protect you, even if he doesn't want to…he'll kill him, don't worry..." His voice trembled with fear for her and what he knew was to come. Yet he still needed to reassure her that everything would be okay, even if he didn't believe it himself. This was his human side talking. The emotional rational side that wasn't too prideful to accept help. The side that wasn't too egotistical to know when to accept defeat.

She stared at him as the vulnerability that he had always tried so hard to hide shone through. Why was he talking as if this was the end? _'Inuyasha you did your best.'_ Why was he being so dismal…so disheartening? _'It's not over yet, it's not over.'_ There was still hope, wasn't there?

He wanted to scream at her to run, but it was futile. There was nowhere for her to go, that, that beast wouldn't find her. The well had been destroyed and they hadn't had time to try rebuilding it. Grasping her hand tightly he slipped from her lap as the damaged done earlier came full force. His chest heaved up and down, his breathing became labored and ragged, and he felt like every rib…every bone in his body was broken. Pain tore through his muscles…his tendons…every orifice of his body. "Don't forget…" He whispered as his eyes rolled back into his head.

Seeing this the miko shook him violently, _'don't leave me! I'm sorry…I'm so sorry Inuyasha! I should have purified him! I should have done something! Please just don't leave me!'_

He could feel his body convulse in the darkness that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere, _'no I won't go! I won't leave her! I'll hold on! I'll wait…'_ His thoughts grew weaker as the seconds ticked by, _'I…can't…leave her, not now…not like this.'_ Slowly he opened his eyes to the light. Staring up at her he tried to give her a reassuring smile but faltered as tremors ravaged the earth around them. "Don't forget about me." He managed weakly.

Openly weeping now, she blurted, "Shut up! Just shut up! Nothing is going to happen to you or me!" For a moment she was shocked, when had she gotten her voice back? Had Sesshomaru killed him? Did this mean that everything would be okay now? Did this mean that she would not be taken? "Baby, stay with me, okay? See, I have my voice back, that must mean the your brother is kicking his ass." This was stated in an attempt to lighten the mood. Still she couldn't ignore the tiny voice in the back of her head that whispered, _'don't get your hopes up.'_

He tried to smile once more but it came across as merely a smirk. He wanted to tell her that he loved her and that he only needed to rest, but all thoughts evaporated as pain shot forth, ripping through his back and up his spine spreading through out his limbs. He heard Kagome's heart wrenching scream and then there was nothing…absolute silence…no pain…nothing.

The girl stared on in unabashed horror as her hanyou's body slowly rose off the ground to hover just above her. She watched a dark mist develop around and under him. She saw grotesquely long black claws appear embedded in his chest from below! Then she heard the most hateful sadistic chuckle she had ever heard in her life. It made her skin crawl, her hair stand on end, and her aura spike. She crawled back, away from the thing she knew was Jouyoku, even though his full form had not taken shape. _'Sesshomaru didn't kill him! Oh Kami, did he kill Sesshomaru?' _

She knew if the dog lord had failed, there was no hope for her. She would be taken…raped repeatedly…made to live an eternity with him as nothing more than nourishment! She couldn't stop the tears that flowed. This wasn't happening to her! Inuyasha wasn't going to die, he couldn't! He was stronger than this! He had been hurt a lot worse than this before! Stopping only when she hit something hard she pulled her legs up to her chest and wept as she stared at the youkai taking shape before her.

"I grow tired of playing with dogs, miko." He stated in a calm voice. Staring at the hanyou's body he laughed, "This is whom you wanted to give yourself to? This half-breed that can barely defend himself, let alone protect you!" Staring at the body dangling from his claws for a moment longer, Jouyoku stated almost as if he was reconsidering what he was thinking, "You have two choices. Come with me of your own free will and he lives or I'll kill him and take you anyway." He had never been one to fight or kill with out cause. However if she pushed him he would, with out a second thought take the half-breed's life, if it meant getting his point across to her.

Kagome sniffled then began to cry even harder. This wasn't fair! Did he really think that he was giving her a choice? Either way her life was over! If Inuyasha survived she knew that he would spend the rest of his days hunting him down for what he had done! Did she want that type of life for him? No she didn't, she wanted him to be happy, to go on…she wanted him to forget about her and go on with his life. _'Kami, I'm such a terrible liar! I want him to hunt this jerk down! I want Inuyasha to find him and kill him over and over and over! I don't want him to go on without me! I want him to love me always! I want him to crave me the way I crave him!' _The jewel around her neck darkened slightly, but once again she didn't notice. _'I love him…I just love him so much. I can't live with out him. I can't let Jouyoku kill him, I can't…'_ Standing to her feet she whispered, "Please don't hurt him anymore, I'll…I'll…

"Step away Miko." A cold voice stated from behind her.

Jouyoku glared at the Inu Lord. "Why won't you fucking dogs, just die?" He knew he had delivered the finishing blow to his chest. To see him here standing as if he wasn't hurt, or rather that his hits were nothing more than love taps really pissed him off!

Turning on her heels Kagome stared at the torn and beaten Lord of the Western Lands. His impeccable robes now torn to shreds, though his face was set in the most impressive scowl she'd seen yet to date, she knew he was badly injured. Blood coated the front of his robes, the side of his head and drained down his one good arm. _'What did he do to you?' _She wanted to ask.

She suddenly felt guilty. Inuyasha was gravely injured because of her. His brother, who should've never been here to begin with, was severely hurt as well and all because of her. What was her life really worth? Was it worth Inuyasha's life? Was it worth Sesshomaru's, Rin's or even their unborn pup's life?

"Miko step aside!" The injured Lord ordered. It had been a cheap shot that had drawn his blood. He had only looked away for a millisecond, when he smelled his brothers scent shift from hanyou to human and weaken to the point of almost non-existence. This pathetic excuse for a demon had taken that moment to attack him, severing some of the tendons in his arm and upper chest causing him to drop Toukijin. Since he couldn't hold his sword, he had decided to use his whips. However every attack he threw at him was reflected right back at him. As much as he hated to admit it, this demon was a good match for him and in his current condition would probably kill him. He would not, however willingly bow down to defeat… He would not let another person be it human or demon fall to this demon, even if it cost him his life.

Looking away from the Tai-Youkai as if she hadn't heard a word he had just said she turned back to Jouyoku and an unconscious Inuyasha. _'My life…my life is not worth yours my love. It's not worth Sesshomaru's! He's already been hurt so badly, if he keeps fighting he'll die and so will Rin and their pup. I…I can't let that happen…I can't let him sacrifice his life and his family for me. At least this way…you'll still have a chance at retribution and…happ…happiness.' _The last part almost killed her to admit.

She knew it was selfish, but how do you just accept the fact that your happiness didn't mean as much as the next person. How do you just send the man you love out into the world to love someone else…to find happiness without you?

Jouyoku watched with a self-satisfied smirk as the miko weighed her options. He gloated silently, knowing that she would choose to go with him, because quite honestly she had no other choice. "You insolent dog, can't you see our dear miko is making a decision?" He stated with a chuckle as he jiggled the hanyou's body just a little, as if to remind the dog just what was at stake.

Watching the miko turn back to face him, Sesshomaru tried to read her face… her mind, anything that would tell him what she was thinking.

Staring at the one she had feared in the beginning then learned to respect, she felt her heart break as she stared into his golden irises that at this moment were too much like the man that she loved. Addressing her question to the demon Casanova, "do you promise, if I should go with you willingly, you will leave this village and my friends alone?"

"I only promise to leave the hanyou alive. His survival will be up to him. However your friends are not apart of this deal." Though he may be thought of as nothing more than a monster, he was not a liar, and even now would not mislead her.

She closed her eyes briefly and exhaled. _'So much for that.' _"Sesshomaru, please tell Inu…tell him that I love him…tell him that I will never forget him. Will you do that for me? Will you tell him?"

Panic unknowingly ravaged Sesshomaru's body. To those around him it would appear that he hadn't so much as taken a breath, but he knew that he was shaking with anger internally! Was this bitch really planning on going with this youkai? What did she hope to gain by doing such a thing? Did she think that this would actually save the hanyou or her friends? Jouyoku was a demon and not an honorably one, so what would lead her to believe that she could trust him? Better yet honor anything that fell from his lips? "Miko don't be stupid." He replied coldly.

Tears pooled around her eyes once more as she stared back him, hoping that one day he would understand and be able to make the other's especially Inuyasha understand why she had to do this. Stepping closer to him she rested her head in the center of his chest.

He froze, not knowing what to do or think. _'What is she doing? What's she trying to prove?'_

"Tell him…promise me you'll tell him, he is and always will be my only love." Wrapping one arm around his waist while resting her hand on his bicep she whispered, "I'm sorry", as she released a small amount of energy into him. She knew it wasn't enough to harm him, but it would stun him enough so that he wouldn't interfere or cause more damage to himself by trying to hinder their departure.

Turning away from him, she stared brokenheartedly at an openly gloating Jouyoku, "Release him, I am ready."

He chuckled as he lowered his arm and allowed the hanyou's impaled body to slide slowly off his claws. _'Hell, if I knew it would've been this easy, I would've forgone everything else and gone straight for the half-breed in the first place.'_

Watching her loves body collapse to the ground she stated in a forlorn manner, "There is no need for you to use your suggestion on me. I am going with you willingly. I…I will not fight you. Just leave him alone."

He couldn't hide the manner in which her words pleased him. Allowing his features to revert back to that of the handsome, harmless, charismatic, and charming youkai he wiped the traces of the hanyou's blood on the back of his hakama leg while pulling her into his arms with the other. Smiling down at her he stated possessively, "Mine."

At that moment…as the world around her faded…as the last image of Inuyasha, the forest, Sesshomaru, and her friends faded from sight, her soul died.

**Until Next Time**… (That's seems like a good place to end this fic, don't you think? Calm down, I'm joking!)

* * *

**Acknowledgements**: (all others have be sent PM) 

**She-Wolf1991**: So I guess you're a little pissed at me, aren't you?

**Lisa**: Thank you so much for reading and I hope this chapter didn't piss you off too much…lol…If you love Sesshomaru and Rin your going to love what's coming out after this…(winks)

**Shioridemon**: Thank you for your review, and in regards to your question…it would depend on what that idea was and if I could afford the time write it, but hey shoot me a PM and tell me all about it.

**Animationwriter:** What exactly did you mean by weird? Thanks for your continued reviews my friend.

**Shadow Dragon**: Thanks for your continued reviews, my friend. I hope your not too pissed at me right now…lol


	42. Cocoon

**A/N: Remember all character 'not' created by me will be OOC! **See I told you guys I wouldn't make you wait that long again! I want to thank all of you for your continuous reviews, and support! Unfortunately this fic is nearing its end, so the chances of it hitting anywhere near 50 chapters is slim to none. Hell I truly didn't expect it to last this long, but it has and well you know what they say, "all good things must come to an end, but not with the end of this chapter." So on to the good…or rather not so good stuff! Oh, before I forget…**Lemon Warning…NC17 Chapter! This is the clean version as always click on the link on my profile page and it will take you to the dirty grime version. **You guys can hate me later…ROFL!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of them with the exception of Jouyoku and Miebi Kokushi.

* * *

**Chapter 42: Cocoon**

The monk sat vigil by the hanyou's side. They had found him lying on the ground his face buried in the dead leaves and sticks beside him. Blood, his blood covered the area.

When they initially found him they thought he was dead, but with a check of his vitals, Miroku found a pulse and a faint heartbeat. After carrying his battered body back to the house he stitched and bandage his friends' wounds as best he could.

Neither Kagome nor Sesshomaru was anywhere to be found, but neither was Jouyoku. He tried not to let his imagination run away with him, but how could he stop it?

His friend lay before him beaten and bruised, hanging on to life by a thin thread. The miko…the closest thing to a sister he ever had, gone…seemingly vanished. Dipping the cloth he had been using to clean the hanyou's lacerations in the bucket next to him, he sighed, _'Surely 'we' have pissed off the Gods above, because this life…this life that 'we' live is not a fair one.'_

Did the absence of the miko mean that all was lost? Did Inuyasha's condition mean that he had put up a good fight but lost? Did Sesshomaru's absence…did his absence mean that the dog lord had lost his fight as well, or was he giving chase? Was he trying to locate Kagome's whereabouts?

The Houshi shuddered, just the thought, the idea that maybe…perhaps that beast had taken her. Had beaten both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru…had won. What were they going to do? How would they as a group heal from this? What would his comrade do? Would he survive and if he did, would he ever be the same knowing that the woman he loved was gone…taken to a place…a world beyond their grasp…his grasp?

His soul wept tears that he could not. What would he say to him when…if he woke up?

Staring down at the Prince of dogs he closed his eyes. He no longer wanted to see the way his chest struggled to rise only to fall again. He didn't want to hear the wheezing sound of his haggard breathing. He didn't want to look upon his damaged body and soul that would never…could never truly heal from this battle…this fight…this lose.

'_My friend I am so sorry.' _

He wanted to pretend that none of this happened. He wished…hoped that he could go back to the days before Jouyoku…To the days when there was only Naraku, Hyoga, Kaguya, Menomaru, and even a pissed off Sesshomaru, but he knew these wants…these desires were childish at best. They had disposed of all of those demons, with the exception of one and he seemed to slowly be joining them or rather tolerating them as best he could.

Reaching over he dabbed some blood from the cut on the side of the hanyou's head.

'_You don't deserve this. No one…no one deserves this.'_

Looking over to his left side he glanced at his wife, who lay curled up in a tight ball. Though her eyes were closed he knew she wasn't sleeping.

When she had seen the blood around Inuyasha and no sight nor sound of her friend…her sister, she seemed to have a nervous break down. She didn't scream nor cry, she just collapsed to her knees staring, mouth agape. She didn't blink nor flinch only stared at the blood, the hanyou…the carnage.

He tried to talk to her, he had even asked her for help bringing Inuyasha inside but she just sat there as if in a daze. In the end he had to go back and retrieve her.

Sighing sadly, _'What has this monster done to us?'_

At one time she was so full of life, bold, mouthy, nothing less than a spitfire. Now she laid there an utter mess. Her mind muddled and bemused with thoughts of him, Jouyoku and no doubt what he was doing to her friend.

He wanted to take her in his arms and tell her that she no longer needed to fear him, but what good would that do? He had made the same promises to her that Inuyasha had made to Kagome and what difference did that make?

Hadn't she been brought to him in the arms of the wolf youkai, partially dressed and almost raped only a week or so ago? Hadn't he made passionate love to her? Hadn't he married her and made her an honest woman and still that monster owned a part of her…still that beast had made himself a home in her mind and in her soul.

'_Will you ever…will 'we' ever rebound from this?'_ He thought solemnly.

* * *

_**Simonkal of Inuy**_

* * *

Stagnant darkness enveloped, immobilized, engulfed and surrounded him. There was no pain, no worries. There was no thoughts of betrayal or that all too consuming fear of being left alone again…alone in a world that hated him from the moment he took his first breath.

Yes, this world of darkness…of silence could be his home. He could stay here forever, stuck between here and there, wherever here and there was. Yet something called to him…screamed at him…shouted for him to MOVE!

'_No'_

He had searched for so long for this place that hugged him and held him as tight and as close as a lover would. This place is where he wanted to stay this is where he belonged, yes? Still the voices around him...the apparitions of people he should have known, voices he should have remembered screamed at him demanding he wake-up, demanding he stay with them.

'_Why?'_

He felt his new friend, his new lover push him forward then back again, it jostled him, toyed with him, then encircled him once again.

He floated effortlessly, with out care, with out reason.

The depth of the darkness above him…below him…on either side of him was bound by nothing and everything. He wanted to melt into it, he wanted to become one with every part of it, to rejoice in it. To be free from the agony of life and its disappointments, its fears, its fights…He wanted to be free from all restraints.

_'Free'_

Still there were the voices that raged on, screaming utter nonsense at him. He tried to ignore them…to silence them, but to no avail.

One voice softer than the others seemed to hold more power over him. It didn't scream, it didn't shout, it only pleaded…begged…whimpered his name repeatedly, telling him that he must come for her. He must not give up on her…on them…their future…himself.

_'Future?'_

It made no sense to him. Finally he had found the peace he had secretly sought for so long, finally he was happy, wasn't he? Was the pain not gone? Did the ache not fade? This world was where he belonged, did he not?

'Inuyasha' the feminine voice whispered as the voices around it grew louder more violent…more demanding! 

Faces flashed through his head, melting into one another like a collage of beautiful colors. He saw vague forms with dark hair and dark eyes. He envisioned tall figures draped in silver and white. He watched red and green rays of sunlight blend in with the silver, then she came.

Her face was so close to his that he could have touched it, he supposed. She was beautiful, radiant, warm and inviting. She smiled at him…with him. Touched him, caressed him, and groomed him. She spoke to him though he did not understand exactly what was said.

In his mind he reached out to her, tried to pull her to him, but she vanished only to appear moments later with tears in her eyes. Her heart…her very soul seemed to be shattering right in front of him.

'_Don't cry.'_

At that moment for the briefest of seconds he wanted to save her, he wanted to heal the wounds inflicted on her, but who was she? Nothing made sense to him, not here, not in this dark mysterious place.

She looked behind her, and then back at him as if she was watching or waiting for someone. She mouthed something softly, she was telling him something, but what? What was she trying to say?

As she faded from his mind for the final time he felt her fingers brush delicately against his face.

All of a sudden it felt as if a large boulder had been placed on his chest, his eyes snapped open! Reality, his state of mind, and this world that he had welcomed became a nightmare, "Kagome!"

* * *

**_Simonkal of Inuy_**

* * *

Racing through the forest Sesshomaru followed traces, remnants of the miko's scent. He cut down any and everything in his path. Trees, bushes, lesser youkai, humans, it didn't matter, if they hindered him for even a quarter of second he cut them…it down!

It was late into the night or was the early morning hours and still he refused to veer from his path! Her scent took him through trees up cliffs across what appeared to be a beach but he cared not, he paid no mind to it. His goal…his intention…his only destination the miko and the vile beast that had gone one-step too far.

He had watched them seemingly disappear right in front of him. Black smoke swirled around the two of them, beginning at Jouyoku's feet and ended at his head. He had seen the tears in the miko's eyes as she was pulled into the monsters' arms. He watched as her eyes became lifeless her body went limp and he could do nothing, with the purifying energy coursing through his veins.

When he realized what she was apologizing for it was too late! He was already frozen in place. It took everything in him not to fall to his knees or recoil from the smell of burnt flesh…his flesh that engulfed his senses. What in the hell was she thinking, doing something like that! What did she hope to gain?

'_Surely she doesn't think that this will save Inuyasha or herself!' _

By the time the pain subsided the both of them were gone leaving only traces of her scent…the scent he was now following. He had only spared a second to look down at his half-brother who lay helpless…weakened…beaten, and unconscious on the forest floor.

He remembered thinking, _'This sure gives a new meaning to being a half-breed.'_ Sure he knew what a half-breed was, but what he didn't know…what he hadn't considered in all the time that he had lived was that half-breeds actually turned human on a particular night. Perhaps that's why it had come as such a surprise when he smelled Inuyasha's scent change so drastically. Unable to spare another moment lost in his thoughts of hanyou's turned human, he stored that information away for later contemplation as he took off at a break neck speed into the forest his whips at the ready.

Knowing that it was too late to turn back, he fought away the cold uncaring part of him that told him that this was not his fight. He ignored the part of him that demanded he go back to his mate.

If he did that, if he turned away without finding the miko…without gaining retribution for the damage done to his mate…without fulfilling the promise to the wolf youkai he knew he wouldn't be able to live with himself.

'_That wretch!'_ He was still upset about what happened to Rin and he more than likely would be for a very long time. Now however, was not the time to think about it. With his brother out of commission per-say, was it not his duty to protect the miko? That was the rule, right? Was that not the reason he had tried to beat him to within an inch of his life? Pushing himself harder he crested the top of the cliff, _'I will not make the same mistake he did!'_

Stopping for just a moment he scented the area. "What kind of treachery is this?" He hissed. All at once it appeared that the scent that he had followed thus far had disbursed in all directions around him. Was he supposed to follow all of them? What if he followed the wrong one?

For the first time in his life he was utterly confused. If he went left when he was suppose to go right it could mean the end of the miko and the escape of that disgusting beast!

Running his hand over his face glanced to his left then to his right, _'I don't have time for this!'_ Sparing on last moment he glanced towards the sky, _'How is that possible? He couldn't have gone up there, or could he?'_

Grunting, he dissolved into his energy form and soared into the sky creating a zigzag pattern as he covered the territory more swiftly.

To onlookers, it would have appeared to be a glowing ball or a small version of the sun just zipping back and forth across the sky, but only he knew that he was searching for the area…the vicinity in which her scent was strongest, or where it ended.

If he found an area where her scent was stronger that would tell him that she was definitely close in proximity to him. But if he found a place where her scent just stopped…vanished…disappeared that would tell him that there was some kind of barrier set up and most likely she was behind it with Jouyoku.

Should that be the case he would then be forced to retrieve the Tetsusaiga and induce the red blade that he had seen his brother use in order to bring down one of Naraku's barriers. In any case, he would be a lot closer to retrieving the girl and exacting his revenge.

As he scoured the area his attention kept being pulled in one particular direction, _'Could it be?'_ Hovering over the area in question he noticed what looked like a rather drastic rise in the landscape.

Landing at the base of the small mountain he sniffed the air around him then began walking its perimeter. "No opening, how strange." He whispered as if it really did confuse him. The fact that her scent seemed to diminish drastically at this point told him that more than likely this was the place surrounded by a weak barrier. Now the question was how would he get in.

* * *

**_Simonkal of Inuy_**

* * *

Kagome knew she wasn't sleeping but she wasn't awake either. She could hear movement around her, but her eyes seemed to be glued shut or was it that her body was no longer obeying the orders given by her mind.

She tried to lift her arms, but it felt like they were chained to her sides though she didn't actually feel any chains around her wrists. She tried to turn her head towards the sounds around her but once again her body rejected her…ignored her.

She could only remember one other time feeling this way.

She had just gotten home from the feudal era after fighting Kageroumaru and Juuroumaru, two of Naraku's creations. The battle and the trek back to the well had taken such a toll on her that she immediately collapsed upon reaching her bed. She remembered lying there telling herself that she needed a go bathe, then study. She tried to push herself up off the bed but her body wouldn't move. She tried to call for her mother but no sound left her lips. It felt like some invisible force was holding her down.

The next morning she asked her mom about it and she remembered her saying, 'Honey, that's nothing to worry about. It's just a restless spirit lying on top of you. They mean you no harm.'

Shaking those thoughts off she tried again to move but to no avail. She was quite certain that this time it was no spirit unless it's name was Jouyoku.

She felt as if her body was being submerged in some kind of liquid. It was warm and thick and it clung to her skin. _'What is he doing to me?'_

Almost immediately on contact with the solution her thoughts melted away. Replaced by touches and sensations that she had never fathomed existed.

She felt like there was hundreds of hands caressing, touching and stroking her. Soothing away every inch of tension in her body, making it so that her mind only focused on 'it' on what 'it' was promising her.

_'What is this stuff?'_ She thought weakly as her soul shivered from the intimate touches. 

Phantom hands raked soothingly over the skin of her legs up her calves to her thighs. Ghostly fingers walked slowly down the valley between the breasts to her stomach. She heard herself moan as her conscious mind sunk further beneath the blanket of desire that was enveloping her…Smothering her, making it so that she couldn't think of anything else.

It made her long for more. If this was to be her destiny then why not drown her self in this invisible ecstasy? Why not let this thing, whatever it was take her away from here? Why not let it erase her heartache and soothe her tortured soul?

Her mind became a bottomless barrel of sordid thoughts and desires.

* * *

_**Go to my home page and click on the link for chaper 42 to read the sordid details.**_

* * *

She felt a million massive explosions happen all at once within her body. Her toes curled as stars swirled before her eyes. The ground seemed to have slipped from below her as her chest heaved up and down and her stomach did acrobatic flips. Her muscles twitched and convulsed involuntarily and still she begged…pleaded…demanded more.

* * *

**_Simonkal of Inuy_**

* * *

Jouyoku stood against the wall one leg bent behind him, his arms crossed comfortably across his chest.

Staring at her, he still found it hard to believe that she was here with him.

After leaving the dogs in the clearing he made sure that she was unconscious for their journey here.

Since she wasn't just something that he would feed on, he had to cleanse her, which meant washing away the person she was and basically replacing it with a female version of himself. He couldn't very well leave her the way she was, could he? He needed to have someone that would be able to match his sexual appetite, someone that would crave him instead of loathe him for what he was.

After laying his soon to be counterpart in the seduction serum he only had to wait a matter of moments before it started working.

He watched anxiously as she touched her self, running her hands down her chest to pluck at her nipples. He watched her other hand delve lower to her womanhood where she dipped her fingers repeatedly then brought them up to her mouth and began sucking hungrily, licking off every drop of her own juices.

The smell of her arousal almost knocked him over. He had known she was tempting, but the mixture of her sensuality, her power…her energy was almost unbearable.

'_I made an excellent choice. Yes, yes I did.'_ He thought with a chuckle as he sensed her climax from the erotic dream he was sure she was having.

He remained where he was telling himself that he would not go to her. He would wait…He would be patient. Stilling his thoughts he gazed at her as she sat up abruptly her chest heaving up and down, her hair slicked back from the gel like substance she was laying in.

She gazed in his direction. Her eyes heavily shadowed by feelings of lust, desire, and a bottomless pit of passion. The innocent, naïve, and almost angelic miko were gone, replaced by this woman with a voracious sexual appetite. She was now insatiable, needing only to be pleased, only seeking to recreate the feelings brought on from the bath, or time spent within her cocoon.

He knew that at this point she would fuck any and everything that came across her path. Much like he, except she didn't care whether the object of her desire was touched or untouched. She didn't care what he looked like or smelled like as long as he brought her to her end…As long as he made her cum.

'_Thank god she'll be locked away.'_ He thought as he watched her step slowly over the edge of the large basin and onto the floor. _'Even the manner in which she moves is more erotic.'_ He watched her stretch slowly then run her hands down and over her chest to her hips where she left them.

They stood there staring at each other for a long moment, before she slowly licked her lips and smiled seductively at him.

"Mine" She whispered as she softly bit her bottom lip.

"My god." He whispered.

Her perfectly round breasts sat high on her chest. Beautiful erect pink nipples stared at him…calling to him…taunting him. Her skin glistened from the sheen of the transformation gel as the leftover solution dripped down and over her womanly hips.

"That hanyou…so stupid." He mumbled as his eyes traveled further south to the soft dark curls of her nest. Licking his lips he regained his composure as she slowly began to approach him. "What do you want?" He asked softly, his eyes trained on hers.

Stepping forward, she aggressively grabbed him through his hakama, "I want this," she whispered while taking another step towards him, "inside me," another step forward, her nipples brushing delicately against his chest she finished, "Now," while wrapping her leg around his hip.

**Until Next Time…**(I know I'm an evil bitch and more than a few of you are screaming at your monitors, but don't blame me, blame those damn hentai bunnies that won't leave me alone!)

* * *

**Acknowledgements:** (All others have been sent PM) 

**Animationwriter:** Thanks for reviewing my friend. It would really have to be some serious love for me to give myself over to a rapist, knowing that I'll spend an eternity doing the nasty with his filthy ass, but hey to each it's own. Now I'm going to try to dodge the numerous bricks being thrown at me.

**Fluffywuffy:** Fluffy, haven't we had this conversation before? You know I don't take kindly to threats. In my defense, I wrote this chapter before you reviewed so don't flame me to bad, okay? And remember this Simonkal of Inuy, loves you even though you hate her right now!

**She-Wolf1991: **Did this chapter answer your question? By the way thanks for reviewing, and I'd really like to tell you this will have a happy ending, but quite honestly I don't know yet. Thanks for reviewing!

**Shadow Dragon:** ROFL, I'm sorry for laughing, really I am, but I'm honestly an evil bitch, aren't I? Don't hate me too much, okay? Thanks for your continued reviews!


	43. Delilah

**A/N:** **NC-17 Warning!** **Lemony, Lemon will start almost immediately! Please children under 17 do not read this chapter…PLEASE!** **However this is the clean version, should you want to read the dirty grimy version please go to my Profile page and click on the link for Chapter 43**. I am not a role model and therefore do not want to be held responsible for warping your little impressionable minds! As always some characters will be OOC, anyway it's a little late in this fic to even attempt to tell me about it, so please don't bother and by all means enjoy! Oh yeah, hate me later! ROFL

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim ownership to any of them, with the exception of Jouyoku and Miebi Kokushi

* * *

**Chapter 43: Delilah **

"Are you sure?"

Her long lashes blinked twice slowly in answer to his question as she reached up and grabbed a handful of his lush magenta mane. She didn't care who he was, all she knew was she needed him, now. Inside her…filling her…curing this ache that went deeper than anything she had ever felt.

"Miko, you sure are full of surprises." Jouyoku whispered as if he was surprised by her actions. Of course this coy act was a farce, but for now he would play along. He would be the victim if that were what she wanted…he would be that helpless person if it meant that together they would build a world of pure ecstasy_. 'I'm always willing to please.'_

Stepping back slowly she pulled him along with her. The only thing on her mind…her only thought, to be pleased. Her mind was blank…devoid of any and all other emotions, she didn't care to listen to the tiny insignificant voice in the back of her mind screaming at her that she was not this person…that she was betraying someone! She didn't care!

Pushing her lover for the moment back so that he bumped into the edge of the stone basin she had just been soaking in, she tugged on the front of his hakama as she stated seductively, "Remove this, I want to look at all of you."

While walking in a semi-circle around him she noticed the rise and fall of his chest and his perfectly pink protruding nipples. She slowly traced the dips of his abdominal muscles that formed the perfect diagram of an artistically chiseled six-pack.

As he let his hakama drop so that they were around his ankles she purred, "Perfect" while letting her eyes roam over his hardened inviting penis. She heard a faint voice hiss, _'Don't you dare'_ but she ignored it…shrugged it off. The only thing that mattered was her pleasure.

"What will you have me do now, my lady?" Jouyoku inquired while inwardly chuckling. He couldn't believe that this was the same woman.

Sure he had seen this before in others he had transformed, but none had been so forward, so demanding. None of them had taken to the roll of femme fatale as she had. He was thoroughly enjoying every minute of it.

The temptress smiled sensually as she ran her hand slowly down the side of her neck to her full breasts where she let her hand linger for just a moment to tenderly pinch her nipples. Her body hummed with things…possibilities of what she could have him do. The positions…the touches…the promise of relief of this craving beckoned to her, demanding she do something now. "Get on your knees." She whispered as she took a small step back.

"As you wish" Jouyoku replied as he did as ordered. A part of him couldn't believe that he was actually following her up, but he quieted that part with the belief that the reward at the end would be well worth the ego beating she was putting on him.

"Now, crawl to me." The miko turned temptress responded, her sensual smirk never leaving her face. She could feel it. The relief she so desperately sought was close, too close.

Just the sight of this youkai before her, caused her abdomen to burn and churn with wanton need and desire to be touched…licked…stroked.

As he leaned up before her so that he was standing on his knees she placed her right leg over his shoulder, "I've gone and wet myself. It's your job to clean me, is it not?"

* * *

**_Please go the my profile page and click on the link for Chapter 43 should you want to read the dirty version._**

* * *

The voice in her head screamed, _'I won't let you betray him! I won't let you defile my body this way! My virginity is not yours to give!' _The temptress laughed as her lips closed around the head of Jouyoku's dick and slowly slid down his shaft then back again. Moaning she silently laughed, taunted the voice…dared it to try and stop her from receiving the pleasure she was due.

* * *

**_Simonkal of Inuy_**

* * *

'_This can't be happening! I'm not doing these things!' _Kagome thought frantically as she watched her hands grasp Jouyoku's ass and squeeze while working him slowly and aggressively in and out of her mouth. 

She felt like she was locked away in a tiny little black box in the back of her own mind. The words that fell from her lips were not her own. The things her hands and body did were not of her own accord. This woman…this thing that was acting in her place…instigating this sexual encounter with this monster… using her body was not she, but perhaps, she reluctantly admitted, it was a small sordid part of her. The part that stays hidden…the part that only comes out when ones inhibitions are lowered or nonexistent.

She watched in horror as the harlot claiming to be her, ran the tip of her tongue around the smooth lining of his head, licked up the tiny slit that would serve as the release for his vile semen.

It was like a movie playing before her. A movie that would only be sold in one of those seedy video stores located in the red district in her time. She wanted to look away…to turn it off, but she couldn't. It was like she was drawn to it and still overly repulsed by it all at once.

_'This isn't how it was supposed to be. I was supposed to be with Inuyasha. I was supposed to get married and have children. It wasn't suppose to be like this!'_

She could taste the beginnings of Jouyoku's salty, creamy orgasm in her mouth, as the temptress sucked more vigorously on his penis, and bit gently on his swollen head. That was immediately followed by the unpleasant taste of her own stomach bile as the temptress allowed the head of his member to hit the back of her throat.

'_It's not supposed to be like this.'_

Pulling her legs up to her chest she wrapped her arms around her raised knees and willed herself not to cry. Would this little box be her cage for the rest of eternity? Would she have to watch this x-rated show repeatedly? Would she always feel the way he touched her and she touched him? Or would her mind and soul eventually die leaving this person in her place?

She didn't have any answers for any of the questions that danced around in her head. However, she did know that this was not how she wanted to remember her last days.

She would have liked to call for help, but how and to whom? Was there anything that she could do to stop this? Was there a way for her to regain control of her body again?

Sighing heavily, she sat back against the wall of her invisible box as the scene rolled on before her. She watched and felt him stroking the back of the temptress's head as his eyes glazed over from the pleasure he was receiving. She watched him stare down at her with something akin to love. She wanted to scream at him…to shout…yell that he didn't love her! She wanted to demand that he let her go…that he cease and desist his touches…these ministrations this moment, but what was the point? No one would hear her except herself. _'I made my decision. This is what I chose in order for Inuyasha to live. This is what I chose. Do I have a right to fight anymore? If I did…if I figured out a way to fight, would it make a difference?' _

A single tear trailed slowly down the side of her face, as she answered her own question, _'No'_.

That tear was instantly followed by a host of others as Kagome watched the temptress's head bob rapidly against Jouyoku's groin. She heard him groan violently as his body trembled. She could taste it, his cum, coating her mouth, spilling down her throat as his seed poured into that of her alter ego's.

She gagged, dry heaved, spat and screamed, _'No, no, no! This isn't right! I hate you! I hate you!' _as her body convulsed in disgust!

Her aura sparked, ignited, twisted around her, roared up violently as she stared at the two of them with hate filled eyes.

This woman, whoever she was, was using her body to do these vile things. She didn't care if this person originated from her. It didn't act on the feelings of her heart! It didn't know her souls deepest desires and wants! If it did than wouldn't it have known that she would never do these things with anyone other than Inuyasha?

No, these things were not meant to be done to anyone and everyone!

'_This is my body!'_ Kagome shouted as she glared dangerously at the two of them. She didn't know when it happened but pissed didn't begin to describe the way she was feeling! She had sat here and watched them use her, do what they wanted with her body! She had almost given up, hadn't she? She's told herself, almost made herself believe that it was a lost cause to fight!

'_I would rather die than sit here and watch you abuse my body, do you hear me! I will not let you make me betray Inuyasha anymore, I won't let you do it!'_ She had no idea what she was going to do or how. However she could feel her miko energy raging through every pour of her body.

Maybe it had something to do with the taste of his cum that coated her mouth or the knowledge that this animal had just eaten her like a four course meal! She didn't care, which, this had to end now!

'_If I can still feel my power, than doesn't that mean I can still use it?'_ She thought not really caring what the outcome was as long as she never had to watch the two of them again. _'This is my soul…my body! I will dictate who touches it and doesn't, not you!' _

Closing her eyes, Kagome focused her energy as best she could. She thought of the women she would be saving centuries from now, when this monster rose up once more. She thought of the pain and heartache he had caused thus far! The sorrow he had brought to her friends!

Her energy swirled and pulsed around her raging out of control, but she didn't care, this would be her only chance! Her one chance to put an end to all this misery and his treachery and deceit!

Somewhere deep down she knew that perhaps this would be her last good deed. Her only way of letting Inuyasha know that she had stopped Jouyoku and in doing so, he could go on with his life.

If she really was locked away within her own mind then by doing this wouldn't she be destroying her mind from the inside out, with the hope of killing him as well?

'_I don't care. What good is a life if I don't have one with Inuyasha? I…I have to try. If I don't make it, then so be it, but I'll make sure he doesn't either.'_

Sighing heavily she tried to hold on to the anger and pain she was feeling, as she watched the youkai and woman that was she, yet not, continue to defile her body.

_'Inuyasha, always remember that I loved you unconditionally.'_

_

* * *

_

**Simonkal of Inuy**

* * *

The temptress slowly licked the remaining semen from her lips as she stared up at the heavily breathing youkai. Unfortunately she didn't feel any closer to her goal of diminishing this craving than she was before she decided to taste him. 

However, giving up was not an option. This feeling…this need would be satisfied come hell or high water. If she had to fuck him till hell froze over, by Kami she was going to do it!

"It's my turn love." Jouyoku cooed as he lowered himself so that they were knee to knee. Running his claws slowly down the side of her face to her neck he reveled in the feel of her skin beneath his fingers. "Let me please you, like no other can or will."

She seductively licked her lips as her eyes darkened slightly. "How sure are you of that?" She replied, while gently palming both breasts. Sparing another moment to look at him she stretched out on her back, her knees raised so that he had a full view of her nest. "Make me cum, lover."

Jouyoku smirked as he covered her body with his own. He would not rush this. He would make sure that she was pleased at least for the moment, then they would move onto other things, other areas. After all she did have another hole, did she not?

Chuckling at his own thoughts, his mouth closed over her left nipple as he tenderly ran the tips of his claws up and down the insides of her thighs, causing her back to rise towards him and her hips to squirm and gyrate beneath him.

He could sense her anxiety…her need to pleased. It out weighed everything. Nothing mattered to her, except this. "Soon my sweet." He mumbled as he slowly kissed his way down the center of her mounds to her navel.

His touches teased her, made her mind nothing more than a blur of frenzied feelings…touches…promises of what was to come. The anticipated feelings of him deep within her…it was all too much to bear. "Please…now…fuck me now!" She whimpered breathlessly.

* * *

**_Please go the my profile page and click on the link for Chapter 43 should you want to read the dirty version._**

* * *

The energy in the roomed stopped…was absorbed. It was as if time itself had halted or ceased to exist.

Sensing the change Jouyoku pushed off of her and glanced down to see what was causing it, he froze. Her entire body was engulfed in a light pink light.

He tried to pull away but her arms encircled him…pulled him down…held him tight.

The light darkened as the mille-seconds ticked by. It poured from every orifice; every hole in her body was engulfed in it. Her eyes no longer held pupils or irises only pink energy poured from them.

"Let…me…go!" He hissed angrily as he struggled against her.

"Did you let Sango or Ayame go? Did you let Rin go or any of the other women you raped, Jouyoku? When they begged you, pleaded with you, did you let any of them go?" Kagome whispered softly in his ear. "Did you think of the damage you were doing to their families, did you even care?"

She had broken through and some how regained momentary control of her body and her voice. She allowed them to continue to this point, because she hoped that this would be when he was at his weakest and the temptress at hers. As she watched them she allowed her anger and hate to build and fuse with her power so that she could do this, so that she could destroy him.

"You shouldn't…you…what happened? How?" He stuttered as the realization that he was no longer dealing with the temptress sunk in. His auburn eyes flashed to pitch black and his claws elongated as she held him tighter allowed her energy to flow slowly into his shaft.

"You said you wanted to spend and eternity with me, did you not? Well now you will." She stated as she pulled his head down to hers in an angry vengeful kiss while releasing the wall that was holding her power back.

She allowed it to rip free through her mind…her eyes…her mouth...her vagina any and every place that it could find release, so long as it went straight into him!

"No…No…Nooooo!" He screamed. The energy that raced through him was a vicious torrential thing. It ripped at every organ of his body. Fried his mind erased his thoughts…the hatred…the need…the want, all of it, was gone within a matter of seconds. He hissed and screamed, squirmed and bucked against her in an attempt to get loose, but to no avail.

A large pink ball of energy developed around the two of them, tight and volatile. She could feel the over abundance of unstable energy all around her in her, tearing at her. She could smell the burning…see the destruction before it happened. _'Inuyasha'_ she thought as she pulled Jouyoku's already burning body closer.

Releasing every ounce of her life energy into him, she closed her eyes and promised the world that he would not return. _'This…this is worth my life…my future. Live well my friends, live well.'_

_

* * *

_

**Simonkal of Inuy**

* * *

Settled in his belief that this was the correct place, Sesshomaru turned from the large mound and proceeded to walk towards the cliff, but stopped. 

He was prepared to head back to the village to retrieve his brother's fang or perhaps the hanyou himself, since it was now well into the morning hours, but this new development...

Turning to face the small hill he felt an exuberance of energy flowing angrily from it…around it as if the hill itself was alive and tormented.

'_What is this?' _

Leaping back so that there was a bigger distance between him and the youkai's hideout he watched as it began to swell only to decrease in size once more. It did this repeatedly, until it swelled to an undetermined size then exploded.

Trees, dirt, rocks, sticks, and small animal carcasses flew through the air in every direction leaving nothing before him but ash, soot and rubble in place of the mound.

'_Miko, what have you done?'_

**Until Next Time…** (For all you FMA fanatics out there, how does the saying go? You know the one… equal exchange? "Humans kind can not gain anything without first giving something in return. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost. That is Alchemy's first law of Equivalent exchange." I think that works out fine for this chapter, don't you think? And if your still not comprehending, "I've given you what you wanted, so it was only right that I take something in return." ROFL)

* * *

**Acknowledgements: **(All other's have been sent PM's) 

**Twinkle:** I never thought about her as a porn star, but I guess after this chapter anything possible, huh? Thanks for your review!

**CallmeShiggy:** Thank you for your wonderful review! I know you're probably mad right now, because this is the total opposite of what you wanted…lol Thanks for reviewing my friend!

**FluffyWuffy:** Thanks for your review and threat/flame whatever it was. Though I'm sure after this one you're really going to flame me now. Bring it on babe and remember I still have two chapters to go so be careful what you ask for.

**Shioridemon:** Hello there! So did you like the cure? ROFL

**Animationwriter:** So how ya feeling about this chapter, huh? Bet you didn't see that coming, did ya? Thanks for your review my friend!

**ShadowDragon**: I don't know what to say to you…because I know you're absolutely fuming right now, so I'll just bow out gracefully and pray that you'll forgive me.


	44. Tidal Waves

**A/N: as always, all characters not created by me will be damn near OOC. **Damn this fic is wrapping up fast! I think there are officially 5 more chapters left and that's only if I decide to do an epilogue. Oh well, like I've said before, "all good things must come to an end." Anyway thanks guys for all your wonderful support and reviews! Through this fic I have honestly met some very interesting people; you all know who you are.** After I post this I will be leaving for the airport, for my long awaited vacation. The next two chapters have already been written, so if you bless me with your wonderful reviews, I'm sure you will be getting another one posted next week. Besides there's no need to wait, no more twists are coming or anything of the sort. What you read is what you get. LOL…**Oh and before I forget, "hate me later!"

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not claim ownership to anyone with the exception of Jouyoku and Miebi Kokushi.

* * *

**Chapter 44: Tidal Waves **

If Inuyasha hadn't been sure before, he was definitely certain now. That this world that he lived in…this life that he lived day in and day out was hell! Total and utter, with out reason…hell!

Why was it that every time he came within grasp of something that had an ounce of a chance at making him happy, was it taken away?

Whenever he found something…settled on something, someone that would make all the years...centuries of loneliness and betrayal worth it, was it was taken away?

This was definitely hell and the devils themselves 'had' to be pulling the strings.

Grinding his teeth Inuyasha pushed off another branch and glided through the air following his brothers' faint scent.

He was determined that this time he wouldn't allow it! He would do what was necessary to keep her with him! He would tear through eleven hells if he had to! He would scale the highest fiercest mountains and swim the deepest seas. He didn't care what it entailed; he would do it, even if only for one more moment with her! This was his promise!

'_Kagome, I'm coming!'_

The hanyou had awakened just after noon to a nodding Houshi and a catatonic Slayer huddled in the corner of his sitting room. At first he didn't know where he was or why, but realization came flooding back to him rapidly. It told him that someone was missing! Someone important to him!

He didn't spare a minute to say or ask anything from anyone! He knew she wasn't there her scent was old…stale! He only spared enough time to grab his fang and his inner and outer Haori, as he dashed from the house and into the clearing where her scent was a little stronger, but still old.

The hanyou knew his wounds weren't healed, not by a long shot, but he didn't care. He would see to them after he had Kagome within arms reach! He would worry about himself only after he knew for sure that she was okay and that, that bastard hadn't touched her!

As he raced on, her scent eventually diminished so that's why he was now following the scent of his brother. Which he hoped would lead him directly to her and if it didn't…

That was a thought he couldn't face just yet. A world…a life with out Kagome, his miko, was unthinkable. What would he do? How would he survive?

Shaking his head he frowned, _'Fuck that, she's not going to leave me! I won't let her!'_

He couldn't tolerate the one thought that kept sneaking back into his mind. The one thought that no matter how much he tried to ignore it only grew louder as the seconds…the minutes ticked by. It was the one thought that had him ignoring the agonizing pain in his chest and stomach, the blood draining slowly down the front of his chest from where he had reopened his wounds. No, that thought that little voice, he wouldn't acknowledge…he wouldn't give voice to.

'_There's still hope. There has to be. Besides, Kagome's too smart to fall for that freaks' tricks! S…she's got something that none of the other's had. She has miko energy. She'll hold him off until I get there…she has to.'_ Hope was all that he had left.

He silently cursed his hanyou heritage! If only he had not been born with this cursed human blood coursing through his veins! If only he was a pureblooded demon, then he would've been better able to protect her! He wouldn't have been caught, off guard or 'with his hakama down' per-say.

'_And she would've hated me or I would've hated her. Or maybe we never would've met.' _

Just the thought of not having known her, not being able to remember her scent, the sound of her voice or the way her eyes smiled when she laughed… The idea that he may never have met her was enough to cause his chest to heave and his youkai to growl.

'_If all I had was one moment…one second or fraction of a second with her. Her memory…the memory of her…everything about her would've been etched in my mind…on my very being…in my soul. There is no life for me with out her.' _He knew this one fact to be true, though he would never verbally lay claim to it.

He halted at the edge of a cliff that led down to a small beach. Every part of his body hurt… ached, begging him to stop, to turn back, but his heart…his soul…his youkai, everything that she had already laid claim to pushed him forward. Told him that time was running out! She needed him and he needed her, now more than ever.

Leaping into the air he landed roughly and began sprinting swiftly down the beach, _'Kagome, I'm on my way, please hold on. Just hold on a little longer. I'm coming for you. I'm coming.'_ Determination and a deep-seated refusal to give up drove him forward.

He knew he was running on sheer adrenalin at this point but he needed to see her…to hold her!

The desperation he felt from the moment he opened his eyes swelled within him, demanding that he move faster than the speed of light. The need to touch her, embrace her… The need to prove 'that' insistent voice in the back of his mind wrong was overwhelming him, driving him to the brink of insanity!

"She's fine, she has to be!" He gritted out harshly.

The air around him stilled…froze and so did he. He felt her aura slam into him…through him. "Ka…Kagome"

She was all around him…her scent…her laughter. "Ka…Kagome" He whispered again in disbelief as his chest constricted and his stomach began doing ungodly flips.

What did this mean?

Turning in a slow tight circle he closed his eyes and took a deep breath in an attempt to calm his raging youkai. He could feel her wrapping her arms around his waist, hugging him. He could hear her faint giggle as the wind blew through his hair. He felt her soft hands on the sides of his face as if she was looking him over then he thought he heard her whisper something in his ear, but he couldn't understand what it was she was saying.

He couldn't think…refused to think…refused to acknowledge what was happening. His breathing hitched, lodged behind the huge lump of denial that had driven him thus far. He tried to swallow…tried to move but he couldn't, "No" he whispered softly as tears he hadn't accepted blurred his vision.

The voice that had been simply taunting him with quiet suggestions until now stepped forward, spoke up louder.

'_You're too late.' _

"No" Inuyasha mumbled hoarsely as his mind slowed to a crawl.

'_You're too late!'_

Closing his eyes he tried to breathe in her scent; lock it away in his mind…his soul. He attempted to grasp a whole of the apparition that engulfed him, but he failed miserably.

The Inu prince vigorously shook his head as if he could shake the voice loose. He wanted…needed to hold tight to his belief that everything it said was lies! He wanted to ignore it. If he didn't give it a voice…if he didn't acknowledge it, then he still had a chance, right?

His head lulled forward, his shoulders relaxed on cue as her aura…her spirit twisted tighter around him, played with him…soothed him.

"No" He croaked, his throat parched from a lack of saliva and his inability to swallow.

Hope was all that he had left. Why would she do this to him? Why would she take his hope…his dreams away from him? She wouldn't be so cruel, right?

He wanted to be able to hope and pray…he needed to be able hold on to that belief that she was somewhere, where he could and would eventually find her. He needed to have this to survive. Didn't she understand that? Didn't she know that his survival without her was nonexistent? Didn't she know that if he knew she was gone that it would destroy him? Didn't she know? She had to know!

_'Please Kagome let me have this. Let me have my hope, let me believe that you're still here. Don't…don't do this to me…please…let me have this.'_ He silently begged as a tear slipped from his golden eyes.

Pain tore through his chest. He could feel it, couldn't he; his heart breaking into a trillion tiny pieces, shattering like fine crystal.

At that moment as the reality of what she was trying to tell him sunk in. His soul openly wept and screamed that he should move! It told tried to tell him that this was a figment of his imagination, but how could it be? Her scent was all around him. He could feel her. Her spirit had just touched him, had it not? And in his heart he knew, didn't he? He knew.

'_You're too late.'_ The voice hissed again as the hanyou collapsed to his knees his head shaking slowly from right-to-left as his resolve faltered, cracked, crumbled and shattered. Still his youkai his soul refused to give into the beliefs of that damnable voice and his heart.

'_No…no…no…no…no…_' He repeated like a mantra as he searched his soul for the strength to move on…the strength to keep fighting and hoping. "Please don't leave me." He begged as his youkai reared forward only to recoil violently enough that he felt it physically.

He knew the voice was telling him the truth. He had known all along hadn't he? "Please, God not again. Don't take her." His words came out barely audible…barely comprehendible, a mere whisper on the wind.

'_Mate…Gone?' _He heard his youkai hiss brokenheartedly, as if it barely had the strength to speak.

Throwing his head back as he felt the last of what was her leave him in a gust of air he screamed into the sky, "I know I don't deserve her! I know that, but please…please don't take her from me! Please…God…No…not again! Not her!"

He couldn't think straight. He knew he should have continued moving at least until he found Sesshomaru, but what was the point? She was gone he knew that. He could feel it.

'_What's the point? Nothing matters anymore, nothing.'_

The loneliness…the emptiness that he hadn't felt since he opened his eyes and saw her was now crashing down on him…engulfing him like a moth caught in the midst of a blazing fire. It left him feeling barren…destitute…broken…charred from the inside out, and more than anything, as selfish as he knew it was, betrayed.

Staring into the ocean stretched out in front of him he watched with heavily lidded eyes as the tide came in and rushed out again. Yet he didn't see it nor hear the roar of the waves or feel the water kiss his knees gently. He could feel nothing but the ache of his broken heart and the utter sorrow and agonizing pain that he and his youkai were feeling.

His shoulders began to slowly shake as the reality that he was once again alone, came tumbling down on him. The knowledge that she was no longer within his grasp ate at his soul…caused his heart and mind to race and slow all at once!

The fact that he hadn't saved her enraged him, made him feel worthless…useless…inept! The thought that she had died at the hands of that monster was too much for him to swallow…to stomach.

Balling his hands into tight fist he tried to fight the sea of emotions that raged within him begging to be released.

It was a battle easily lost.

The hanyou's head lowered as his chest and soul opened, releasing a wave of silent tears that he couldn't stop. His body trembled violently as he felt the part of him that didn't know how to give up, die. He had nothing to live for anymore, nothing that was worth living for.

His life…his air…his single solitary reason for waking every morning…his equal was gone…erased from the earth…removed from his life.

The Inu Prince's soul shook, his heart whimpered, and his youkai howled. He was alone again. The only woman he had ever truly loved…craved…desperately needed…would have given his life for, was gone.

He couldn't hold it back anymore he didn't care. In this world full of heartbreak and disappointment what did it matter?

Letting his tears flow unhindered and undisguised down his face the hanyou threw his head back and howled. He had loved her more than he loved himself and so he would openly mourn her, and then eventually join her.

That he would do.

* * *

**_Simonkal of Inuy_**

* * *

Sesshomaru stood emotionless in the center of where the small mountain once stood. 

The inside of the circumference was absolutely devoid of all life. The outer fringes of grass that grew around the mountain were singed black. The small animals that were spared from the massive blast remained hidden beneath the shrubbery nearby, not even daring to venture out.

He could smell the miko and feel remnants of her aura but she was nowhere to be found.

Was he actually hoping to find her? And if he did, if she was dead, what would he do? Would he dare attempt to bring her back? Would the outcome be any different from the situation with Ayame?

If the miko were still alive, wouldn't she have made herself known by now? Wouldn't he have sensed her life force?

Maybe…maybe it was best if he didn't find her.

Noticing a large flat boulder in what would've been the back of the mountain the Inu Lord ventured over for a closer inspection. Subconsciously he hoped that it was her, because at least then he could try, but with no body and no knowledge of her whereabouts what was there left for him to do?

Kicking the boulder over with the toe of his boot he stepped back and stared down at the charred, crisp remains of what was at one time or another a body.

_'Could this be?'_ Narrowing his eyes, his thoughts halted as he took a closer more introspective look at the thing that lay stretched out before him. 

Inauspicious black eyes stared back at him, unblinking…unflinching. Yet he knew that there was still life in them. It was faint, almost to the point of nonexistence, but it was still there nonetheless.

_'Bastard'_

How was it possible that this bastard, Jouyoku was stilling hanging on to life and the miko was not! How could he have survived such a blast of her energy? How was it possible?

Anger radiated through the Inu Lord! The things this arrogant bastard had done to Rin. The torment he watched the wolf Youkai go through because of the loss of his mate, and now this…now the miko…

'_No, he…this beast does not deserve to be alive. Not after all he has done!' _

Without a second thought, Sesshomaru swiftly lifted his right leg and stomped down on the face of the creature that had broken one too many hearts and crossed one too many lines. "You do not deserve this life that you live or the air that you breathe." He stated coldly as he ground his foot into the ground, crushing the remaining bones in its' face, and grinding the larger portion of the beasts' skull into dust.

Standing there just a moment longer he waited, watched and listened until he was sure that there wasn't an ounce of life remaining with in the scoundrels' carcass.

As he turned away he thought that perhaps that would have made him feel better. Perhaps it would've lifted this heavy weight off his shoulders, but it didn't. He felt the same…nothing changed. The end result was still the same. The miko and the female wolf youkai were still gone. His mate, Rin was still lying injured at the home of his half-brother…

His thoughts veered, twisted and stumbled. _'Inuyasha' _

Sure he initially wanted the hanyou to experience the pain of knowing what it felt like to be at risk of loosing his mate to Jouyoku, but he didn't want this. He hadn't wanted 'this' to be the outcome. Not by a long shot!

No matter how stoic and impassive he was, this was not something that he would've wished on the hanyou…on anyone.

Stopping at the cliff that led back to the beach and his path to his mate, Sesshomaru felt his chest tighten as the mournful cry of his brokenhearted half- brother filled the air around him. He could feel the tremendous ache that flowed from the half-breed, infesting everything within the vicinity causing him to slightly shudder.

At this point, what more could he do? He had tried to save her! He had done his part! So why couldn't he just walk away? Why couldn't he just leave the half-breed to wallow in his own sorrow and grief?

Leaping from the cliff the Inu Lord landed softly on to the sand. He stood quietly as the hanyou openly wept for the loss of his intended. He watched with reluctant eyes as his brother's shoulders shook and tears trailed down his face.

He had seen Inuyasha in many stages of his life. Infancy, pubescence, adolescence, as an adult sealed to the Goshinboku, and then he saw him in full demon form, but nothing compared to nor prepared him for this. The hanyou's current grievous state was one that he would've rather missed.

To see the half-breed that had taken down Ryuukotsusei single handedly and countless other demons without flinching, on his knees, weeping, and vulnerable as if he was no more than a pup, bothered the Inu Lord, though he would never admit it.

Sure Sesshomaru had made a point of making sure Inuyasha knew that he was worthless! He had told him on countless occasions that a half-breed should no it's place and stay in it, but this was not it.

As much as it pained him to admit, the Inu Lord knew that his brother was better than this…stronger than this.

_'Is this what loosing a mate does to you? Will this happen to me? Will I one day weep as nothing more than a pup? Will I silently pray for death and curse it when it does not come quick enough?'_

He didn't know why but he was drawn to the hanyou like a bee to honey. His progression was slow, but steady.

What would he say? What could he say? Was there anything to be said? Was it necessary? Would it make a difference?

_'No'_

Sesshomaru stopped a few feet from the hanyou that had quieted to mere sniffles, his head lulled forward his shoulders slumped in a defeated manner. In the back of his mind he could hear, _'Your lives are nothing more than the stitching in a blind maiden's tattered tapestry.' _It repeated like a hypnotizing mantra, set on brainwashing him.

His lips wouldn't form the words that he knew he should say at a time like this, so he said nothing, just stood there.

Perhaps saying nothing was best.

Inuyasha could feel his brother approaching him but he didn't care. He had nothing to fear or to be prideful or egotistical about anymore. His heart was broken and his life was over. His world…his life as he knew it ended the moment she left him.

Inhaling deeply the hanyou stilled his resolve…tried to pull the fragmented parts of his heart and mind together as best he could. His mind was made up…his decision final.

_'There's no point in waiting.'_

Reaching for his Tetsusaiga he pulled it slowly from its sheath and laid at Sesshomaru's feet. Without turning to look at or acknowledge his brother the hanyou spoke slowly…methodically, "Today is your lucky day. My fang will be yours if you'll do me one favor." A single tear trailed from his eyes as the wind twisted around him blowing his silver mane away from his face, "Kill me."

**Until Next Time**… (My beta warned me about this chapter, but I just couldn't resist. I'm well prepared for the flames and anything else you guys are going to throw at me, so bring it on! (ROFL) "I know, I'm one sick bitch!")

* * *

Acknowledgements: (All others have been sent PM's)

**Twinkle:** Thank you for your review! I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter, and got the meaning behind the title. Thanks again and I hope you enjoyed what you just read!

**Shioridemon:** Thanks my friend, I know you hate me right now, or do you have faith that I'll find a way to right the wrong that has been done? Just wondering.

**Animationwritier:** Watch the language my friend… (LOL) So what you think huh, how'd I do? Do you hate me? ROFL

**Animekiki:** Thanks for your review my new friend. I'll see what I can do about not leaving Inu by himself, but sometimes things just don't work out…who knows…LOL

**Shadowdragon:** Sorry for the long wait, but my beta was on vacation. I promise I'll update next week sometime, if I get enough reviews. Have I told you lately that I love getting reviews from you!


	45. What Lies Beneath

**A/N: Some excerpts taken directly from Manga 1-7. **I don't really have anything to say, since almost everybody cursed me out because of the last chapter. I'm not hurt though, because I expected it and it tells me that you guys really love this fic. Anyway 3 chapters to go and its all wrapped up. Now on to the reason why you're here…

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not claim ownership to anyone other than Jouyoku and Miebi Kokushi.

* * *

**Chapter 45: What Lies Beneath**

In a place covered in brilliant darkness, the miko stood shivering, her mind unable to grasp anything not dealing with the fierce chill that wrapped around and engulfed her to the point of frostbite.

Kagome shivered and wrapped her arms around her body as her teeth chattered and her legs gave out beneath her.

'_Where am I?'_

She tried to look around, but it was futile. Even if she had the sight of the gods, in this god-forsaken place, would it even make a difference? There was nothing but darkness…unforgiving darkness.

She realized quickly that she was naked as the day she was born and wet. _'Why am I wet?'_ That thought spent less than a few seconds on her mind; after all did it really matter?

Her head lulled forward as her shoulders slumped in defeat. She was tired actually exhausted to the point of almost passing out. For some unknown reason her eyelids wouldn't close. They just kept staring off into the blackness before her, at what she didn't know. It was as if they knew something she didn't.

'_Why am I here? Where is here? Am I dead?'_

Nothing made sense to her. _'Is this what death feels like?'_ This place of darkness…the cold…the feeling of being unbearably miserable, _'This must be hell.'_ She thought absently, but deep down she didn't really care, all she wanted was rest and to escape this new cage or was it the same one?

Shaking her head weakly she willed herself not to cry. The thought…the mere idea of remaining locked away in her own mind while her alter ego defiled her body… Just the thought of having failed at killing that beast, Jouyoku…

She sighed, '_I tried…I tried to kill him. Did I only succeed in killing myself? Was all that for nothing?' _

Kagome wanted to care…she knew she should, but she didn't, not really.

By no means was it selfishness that kept her from caring. It was more that her spirit was broken. She had fought so hard and for so long, for things that were always just outside of her grasp. At this point she didn't have it in her any longer to even give an ounce of faith or hope towards the next stage of this vile thing called life, or was it now death…the afterlife?

'_What's the point? Just let me pass. If I'm dead, just let me pass!'_

She didn't want to think about the people she would be leaving behind or the things she still wanted to accomplish. Her tomb had been sealed whether she liked it or not.

As if on cue, images began to play before her or were they all in her head? Perhaps it was nothing more than the dying remnants of a young woman's once overactive imagination.

_She was six years old with two long black ponytails trailing down both sides of her head. The wind blew around her lifting her little sundress about her waist. She tried to hold it down but the wind tickled the skin of her belly, so instead she giggled and twirled around joyously allowing her tiny pink panties, with large white and yellow daisies to show for all that wanted to watch. _

Kagome stared at the version of her younger self, her mouth agape. She had forgotten about that day. _'Daddy had just gotten his promotion. We were going out to celebrate.'_

The image changed as if it was a slide show of her life, being played for her entertainment alone.

_She was nine. She and her mother were standing at her fathers' gravesite. Tears were streaming down her face, "I miss him momma. You said that it would get better, but…I…I still miss him. I miss daddy, momma."_

_Her mother's only reply was to pull her closer to her as she bent down and replaced the dried flowers with fresh newly purchased ones._

"Daddy," Kagome mumbled weakly. It had been far too long since she had thought about him. Seeing this image from so long ago made her miss him all over again. It was like the shooting…the funeral…the sound of her mother's heart broken screams…all those sleepless nights…the longing…all of them, every tearful, heartbroken moment came rushing back to her. "Momma…Daddy…"

Once again the slide show rolled on.

_She was twelve. She was going to the movies with her best girlfriends, Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi for the first time without parental supervision. They only had to walk a total of four blocks to reach the theatre, but still it said a lot that her mother would agree to such a thing. _

_Young Kagome had been looking forward to this day for over a week. She had made sure that she was on her best behavior and did all her homework and chores so as not to cause her mother to ground her before she was able to venture out on her own. _

_The pride she felt the moment she descended the steps of the shrine un-chaperoned, made her feel like she had finally arrived into adolescence. It proved to her that even though her mother could be somewhat overprotective at times, she still trusted her to do the right thing. Yeah, she definitely felt like she had just hurdled a huge stepping-stone into adolescence as she made her way to the corner where her friends were patiently awaiting her arrival._

"_Look, there's Hojo!" Eri exclaimed excitedly pointing towards the grinning boy hurrying in their direction._

"_He's so cute! I think he likes you Kagome!" Yuka added as they neared the second street corner._

_Kagome blushed and shrugged her shoulders off handedly. 'Oh Kami, he's coming closer!' She thought frantically her blush deepening with every second that ticked by._

"_I bet your babies would be a bunch of cuties!" Ayumi added while grinning like a child hopped up on chocolate._

"_Guys stop that! I don't like him like that!" Kagome hissed playfully as she tried to gather the last shreds of her preadolescent dignity._

"_Hi guys…Kagome." Hojo stated breathlessly since he decided to run the last block in order to reach them before they crossed the street. "Where are you headed?"_

"_The movies!" The three instigators stated happily in unison._

"_Mind if I join you?" The hopeful 13-year-old boy asked staring at Kagome as if she was the only one whose answer really mattered._

_Before she could reply her three counterparts responded while grabbing Hojo by the arm and forcing him beside her, "Of course you can! You can sit right next to Kagome, she'll love it!"_

Kagome smiled sadly as the image faded. That was the day she decided three things. Her friends were just too damn nosey and Hojo was just a little too needy and boring for her, but he did make an excellent friend.

"My friends, I…I miss them."

Wiping away a stray tear that fell down her already moist cheek a thought occurred to her, _'I'm dead. My life…the important moments of my life are flashing before my eyes. I…I died.'_ That thought should have made her sad or depressed, but it didn't. It left her feeling blasé, empty, and indifferent.

A long dark moment passed before another scene displayed before her causing her to sit up straight and take notice.

_It was her 15th birthday; she had just fallen down the well and was running through the forest when she came upon the Sacred Tree._

_A boy with silver hair was sealed to the tree, "Hello? Is he sleeping?" She questioned while climbing up on the overgrown roots to get a closer look at him. "He looks so peaceful."_

"_He's just a boy…a teenager like me." Glancing up her breathing caught in her throat as her eyes fell on the little puppy ears that sat atop his head. 'Cute,' She thought as she reached up to finger one of his ears. "He looks human, but those ears definitely aren't."_

As the image faded she whispered, "Inuyasha," while leaning forward as if it would give her a better view, not that her vision was obscured to begin with. She also noticed that she didn't feel so cold anymore.

All at once a barrage of separate images all of him…the man she loved in life and still in death, flashed one after the other.

_He was smiling, grinning, shouting, yelling, cursing, and laughing. She saw her younger self, screaming 'Sit' over and over as he plummeted to the ground. _

The barrage slowed to a crawl but still not slow enough for her liking.

_She was kneeling beside a human Inuyasha. Shippo was cowering on the other side of the room and Nazuna the young girl from the temple of the spider head demon was sitting next to the door. _

_Inuyasha had just been attacked and she was worried that he wouldn't make it, having just found out about his human night._

"_Kagome, why the tears?" He asked her weakly._

"_I thought…I thought you were dead…I thought you had left me." She stuttered, tears clouding her vision._

"_Who me? Don't be ridiculous." He spat irritably._

"_You Jerk! I was so worried!" She screamed in disbelief._

"_So…" he droned as he turned his head so that she couldn't see his face._

_Moments of silence passed before she dared another look at him. Noticing the sweat on his brow she began to slowly wipe away the perspiration. Inuyasha groaned and opened his eyes. _

"_Sorry, did I wake you?" The young miko stated shyly as she pulled her hand away._

"_No…I've been thinking. Why were you crying for me?"_

"_Because…I thought you were going to die…"_

_The hanyou turned human didn't respond at first, and then he asked her a question that even till this day still blew her mind. "Your lap…will you lend me your lap?"_

"_Huh, sure." Lifting his head to her lap she asked, "Is that better?"_

"_You…you smell good."_

"_But you…you said you hated my scent."_

"_Well…I was lying." Inuyasha replied weakly._

"Inuyasha," the miko whispered as the procession of images sped up, just a little.

She saw vague apparitions of Kikyo, Miroku, Shippo and Sango. She saw Sesshomaru and Rin, even Jakken. Then there was Naraku, Hakudoushi, Kagura, Kohaku and Kanna all playing the same roles they played when she was alive.

Some of the things she saw made her smile and some brought her nothing but pain and grief. More than that, it solidified with in her that in the short years that she had lived; she had lived a hard dangerous life. Perhaps this was best…perhaps this would've been the end result no matter what the circumstances were.

One last scene played before her. It was of a week or so ago, when Inuyasha was attempting to send her home for good.

"_Inuyasha, I love you. I've always loved you. I don't know what you're hoping to accomplish by sending me home, but it's only fair that you know that there's nothing there for me. Everything I am, everything I want is here in this era with you."_

"_Kagome, please…stop." _

_Ignoring him she continued, "Before I fell down that well I didn't have a life. I don't even remember what I thought about before I met you. I've poured all my time and energy into this. Into you and us, hoping that one day you would tell me that you love me and that I was your one and only." Sighing she rubbed her hand across her face then continued, "I can't make you feel something you don't no matter how bad I want it, but at least now you know." Turning away she started towards the well prepared to jump in for the last time but stopped when she heard his voice._

"_Ka…Kagome, please try to understand that I…I can't give you what you want. What you deserve…no matter how much I want to." She watched him turn away from her as he continued, "You can't stay here because you deserve better than some dingy hut. You deserve to be in your time with your people. Where someone like that hobo guy would be able to give you the kind of life a woman like you deserves." She eyed him closely as he swallowed and tried to maintain his facade, "If you stay with me it will just be one battle after the other, it'll never end and I don't want that for you. It would only be a matter of time before I went out hunting or got in a fight with a youkai and ended up dead. Then where would that leave you?" _

_The miko watched his watery golden eyes turn skyward._

"_At one time I told myself that I would have forever with you, Kagome. I realize that in this place…there's no such thing as forever. Not for someone like me." _

_He had never opened up to her in such a manner, and she knew that he probably never would again. Dropping her bag to the ground she ran to him, throwing herself into his chest determined that if he was going to get rid of her he would have to physically throw her down the well and snatch the jewel from around her neck! Nothing would keep her away from him! Looking up at him she reached up and wiped away the tear that she was sure had escaped unnoticed by him._

"_Kagome…" He whispered hoarsely._

_Shaking her head as she fought her own tears she whispered, "No, I'm not leaving you. I don't care about forever…I just want now, today, this moment, and I'll take whatever else you can give me. If you make me go…" Reaching up she pushed his hair away from his face, "I'll die, Inuyasha. Without you…there is no me, don't you understand? She asked, praying that he would._

The scene faded, the room went black, and her heart screamed for mercy as the coldness she had been feeling rushed back, turning her nerves into a frenzied mess. He was everything to her. No matter how belligerent and coarse he was, he was still and always would be her hanyou…her love. The one thing that she could never truly grasp and hold onto, no matter how hard she tried or how much she prayed.

Sighing, the miko silently begged that this would end. She couldn't' take seeing him and not being able to touch him or talk to him. "Please no more, I can't take this."She whispered as tears began to pour from her eyes.

A small glowing orb flew towards her from out of the darkness as a soothing voice that was neither feminine nor masculine sounded around her. It was in her head, her soul the very nerves of her body.

"Miko, you have down well."

Pulling her legs to her chest as if to hide herself from this unseen person or thing Kagome inquired weakly, "What…who are you? What do you want?"

"Only to thank you."

"Who are you?" Kagome asked again, this time her voice held just a tad more irritation.

"I am the heart of the jewel you've been protecting since the day you were born." It replied as if she should have known.

"M…Midoriko?"

"I've been known by many names, but if that's what you're most comfortable with, then that is whom I am."

The miko was stunned silent. What did this mean? Was it a good thing or a bad thing? She hadn't wanted to wish on the jewel before, because she was afraid that the well would close, but now… It really didn't make a difference, did it? Would she even get a wish, after all what good would a wish be to someone that had passed on into the afterlife?

"Why are you here? I'm sure you're free now, since I 'inadvertently' took the jewel with me when I died." Kagome knew the manner in which she spoke was rude and rather Inuyasha like, but she was mentally exhausted. She didn't feel like anymore mind games, especially not with something that had brought nothing but pain to so many people.

"When you gave your life to save another without first thinking of yourself, you made the ultimate sacrifice and purified…"

Cutting off the monotone voice, Kagome asked, "So then I did die?" Sure she had already figured out as much, but she needed to hear herself say it once more. Then maybe she would feel something…anything except, acceptance.

"Yes"

"Did I…Is…Is Jouyoku dead as well?" The miko asked. She was almost too afraid to hear the answer; for fear that she might have failed.

"Yes, he is now dead."

Kagome sighed heavily, _'At least I did something right.'_ Staring into the orb that she realized now was the jewel itself, she looked away in shame. The memory of all the things that had been done with and to her body flashed vividly through her mind. The touches, the caresses, and the licks, that even in death made her feel filthy…vile…defiled. Pulling her legs closer to her chest she glanced back at the jewel that appeared to be waiting on her, "Where am I?"

"You're between worlds at this moment. If you hadn't had the jewel of four souls around your neck when you passed on, your spirit would have already passed into heavens gates."

"Well you have it now, so why am I still here?" Once again her question came out a little more brash than she intended.

"You chose to fight alongside me instead of against me while I was within your custody. Therefore I must comply with a wish of your choosing."

Kagome stared into the hypnotizing light of the jewel, not really comprehending what it was saying. What good would a wish do her? She was already dead? Surely Inuyasha knew by now, didn't he? '_Perhaps things are best left the way they are.'_

The truth be told, she wasn't foolish enough to believe that a wish for her life back would not come without severe repercussions.

"Is there anything that you wish for, miko?"

She stared into the orb, her eyes filling up with more tears. She wanted to say, 'Inuyasha' but that was selfish, wasn't it? If she asked for her life back wouldn't it send her back to her era away from Inuyasha and her friends? No, she didn't want that. Or would it send her back to his era knowing that he had already died? _'No, I…I won't do it. I won't…'_ If she couldn't be with him, then what was the point of living?

"No matter what I wish for, it will be twisted. Someone…someone that I love will get hurt." She whispered, not really talking to Midoriko, just thinking out loud.

"Even in death, my child, you remain selfless. Wish from your heart."

Shaking her head, Kagome tried to quiet the selfish part of her that wanted only to live and breathe again. Wiping a stray tear from her cheek she rested her head on her raised knees and sighed, "I'm tired. I don't want to do this anymore. I only want to rest, that's it…just rest."

"Is that your wish?"

As that question circled her head she saw flashes of Inuyasha laughing and smiling, which in return caused a sullen smile to form on her downtrodden features. She watched from a distance as he reclined back on a limb of what she suspected was Goshinbuko, but she wasn't sure. All she focused on was the content smile plastered on his handsome face and the feeling of peace that radiated from him.

With her eyes still closed she spoke as if in a daze. This image of him…her love, she wanted to carry with her into her next life. "I…I want Inuyasha to be happy. I want him to live and prosper without regret. I want him to feel every ounce of love that I was saving for him, and I want him to feel unrepentant when receiving it. I want him to smile and laugh, I want him to learn to forgive and let go. Can you do that? Can you grant me that one wish?"

"Is that your wish?" The jewel asked as its light slowly brightened to the point of almost blinding the young woman had her eyes been open.

Sighing as the warmth of the light engulfed, soothed and welcomed her, she nodded, "Yes, that is my wish. Please just let him be happy. That's all I ask. Please."

"And so it shall be." The voice replied.

The last thing the miko heard was a gust of wind then she felt her body being pulled gently off the ground. She was floating effortlessly, in what direction she didn't know, nor did she care.

'_Peace…at last.'_

**Until Next Time**…(This ending was better than the last one, wasn't it?)

* * *

**Acknowledgements: **(All others have been sent PM's)

**Tsuki-Sakota: **Thank you for your amazingly wonderful review! Welcome to 'Confrontation' and I hope I never disappoint you!

**She-Wolf1991: **Thank you for your continued reviews! I this chapter was up to par and stay tune, the next chapter will be out shortly!

**SSJO4 Mewtwo**: Two whole days to catch up, huh? Well at least you're caught up now. Thanks for reviewing and I hope you continue to enjoy.

**Animationwriter**: I don't know why I always end with a cliffy, but that's where I get tired. Well this isn't a cliffy, is it?


	46. To Inuyasha With Love

**A/N: **Okay first and foremost, I lied! I feel really bad about it too. I told you guys that there was only 3 chapters left, well after I wrote chapter 47, I just didn't feel right ending it so abruptly. I feel like I'm rushing to the end and well, I personally hate it when authors do that, so I may be adding in an extra chapter. I don't know if Kags will be coming back or not, so I want to make sure that all the loose ends are tied up before I call it quits. Basically I didn't rush Ayame and Kouga or Rin and Sesshy or Miroku and Sango, so I don't want to rush anything involving Inu or Kags. Once again, I apologize for leading you guys astray, but I'm more than sure you will love what's to come or either you'll hate it/me with everything you're made of. Whoa, that was a mouth full!

* * *

**Dedication:** This chapters goes out to my Beta, Neko Lady. She's currently under going chemo therapy, but still somehow finds the time and energy to edit my chapters and give me advice about my twisted little insignificant life. To her I bow most gracefully and praise her for always being there when I need to talk or just vent. She's also there to set me straight when I start to tumble down the wrong path or I'm feeling down on myself. Thank you Mama Neko for your loving support! I'll start working on the next chapter of Truth & Consequences asap! Lova ya lots and get well as fast as humanly possible!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of them with the exception of Jouyoku and Miebi Kokushi.

* * *

**Chapter 46: To Inuyasha with Love…**

Inuyasha sat high in the boughs of Goshinboku, his heart heavy with regret and grief. His legs dangled lazily over the edge while his arms hung limp to either side of him. His back rested lethargically against the bark. The fang that he held dear to him…that protected him and his friends lay a few feet away on the ground, where he had thrown it out of sheer frustration and aggravation.

After asking Sesshomaru to kill him, he had closed his eyes and waited but nothing happened. He prayed for that one blow that would take away the pain he was feeling, and save him from his misery.

It never came.

He had sat for hours afterwards; looking out over the vast ocean sprawled out in front of him. Sea gulls dove low, and then rose high into the sky again. Clouds rolled by blocking out the suns' rays. The wind blew softly pushing his disheveled white hair into his face, but he didn't notice any of that. All he heard was his brothers' voice echoing in his head, '_If you wish to give your life to someone, then take it yourself.'_

Knowing how utterly distraught and be grieved he was, his stuck-up half-brother still wouldn't aid him in that one simple request. The hanyou had thought at the time that Sesshomaru would have jumped at the chance to be rid of him, but he never made a move, not even an inch. Instead he simply vanished.

After that encounter the hanyou had attempted to take his own life, but tetsusaiga wouldn't respond to him. It wouldn't transform. The fang wouldn't even pulse in acceptance or rejections, of him. It just ignored him. He tried stabbing himself with the rusty blade but it didn't…it wouldn't even break his skin

Frustrated by the blades rejection he jumped up and ran blindly away from the beach, and away from his loves' light scent that still lingered telling him that she had said her goodbyes and that she had left this world and him.

He didn't know why he came back to this place…this tree. Maybe it was because it was close to the well or maybe because this is what connected him to her at one time.

He sighed dejectedly; he knew the truth. He had come back here because this is where he would always wait for her when she went to her time and he was too stubborn to follow. This is where he felt nearest to her.

These branches held his deepest desires…the things he wanted to say to her but couldn't. It held his secrets, and his unnatural desperation to be with her…to hold her.

Through out the years that they traveled together, these branches knew, didn't they? They knew how he loved her…craved her…desperately needed her. They had kept his private thoughts…every last one of them.

"Kagome!" He screamed into the sky as he felt his soul die just a little more. _'Why didn't you wait? Why did you leave me? You promised…you promised you'd stay with me.'_

The tears that he wanted to cry wouldn't fall. His soul was weary…deadened. His eyes were red and swollen from all the tears that had already fallen; his face was streaked and dirty. His body ached and screamed for rest, but his mind wouldn't stop! It wouldn't stop thinking about her…craving her…secretly hoping that she would come back to him.

It had only been a few hours, almost a day and already, the world around him had transformed into nothing more than a dismal dark damp place. It was void of her smile, her kisses, her hugs, her scent and her aura. Void of everything that he knew…that he hoped would one day belong to only him.

From the day of his birth, this life he lived and hated until he met her was nothing but one disappointment after another. Just when he thought things were getting better…when he thought that it was okay to believe and hope, he lost everything he deemed worthy of living for…believing in.

'_How could you leave me? I would never have left you…never.'_

Deep down he knew Kagome loved him wholeheartedly and that she would never intentionally leave him, but what else did he have to hold on too? Who else could he blame for this, if not her? The hanyou had to direct his anger at someone and right now, she seemed like a good target, even if he knew in his heart he was wrong.

'_Stubborn bitch!'_

Truth be told, the guilt was slowly devouring him from the inside out. How could he have gone so many years without telling her once how he felt or that he loved her with every fiber, blood vessel, muscle, nerve, and capillary of his body.

He felt the shame and insurmountable guilt of not being able to protect her…

'_If she hadn't stayed… If she would've just listened to me when I told her to go home! If I had been strong enough to live without her…to force her to go! If I had just stood my ground and demanded she leave then maybe…just maybe she would still be alive.'_

There were too many possibilities…too many what ifs! He didn't want to think about it anymore! What good would it do? It wouldn't bring her back and it damn sure wouldn't reverse time, so what was the point!

This wound, unlike the wounds that had finally healed in his chest and back, was fresh and festering, eating at his mind, tearing at his soul pushing him, pulling him to the brink of insanity.

The guilt of loosing her…the regret of being too prideful to tell her how he felt and the loneliness… It was a vivacious and determined thing. It wrapped around him, taunted him. It told him that 'It' was his mate and that he would have no other! He was meant for no one else! It screamed that he would never be rid of 'IT'! No matter where he went or what he did, he would never be without 'IT'! Never!

'_I can't do this. I can't stay here, not without her…I…I…failed…it's my fault. I should have protected her! I never deserved her! She…she was never mine.'_ With each moment that ticked by, his mind descended a little further below that welcomed blanket of condemnation and self-loathing. _'I'm worthless…nothing but a mutt! Why didn't they kill me when I was born, then she would still be alive in her time. Kik…Kikyo would have lived. Everything I touch…everything…it dies. They always leave me…I…I always loose them…always.'_

Lifting his arm up so that it lay across his face as if he could block out the shame he felt, he mumbled, "I'm so fucking worthless. I'm a bastard whelp…a useless piece of shit! I deserve this…I…I did this. This is my fault…mine!" Gripping the bark of the branch he was sitting on with his free hand until he heard it crack he hissed, "Fuck, Kagome I'm sorry. I'm so fucking sorry."

Inuyasha was so lost in his own mind and the sorrow that filled him; he didn't hear the jingle of the monks' staff as he slowly approached.

Miroku hadn't heard all that the Hanyou had said, but he did hear the last half and it tore at his heart.

'_How wrong he is.' _

When he had awakened earlier that day to find Inuyasha gone he had silently prayed that by the end of this day he would return with good news.

Within a few hours the stoic white lord appeared alone, looking disheveled and exhausted. Sesshomaru didn't say a word to him, just walked into the room where his mate laid sleeping peacefully.

A small voice told him that something happened, but he refused to listen. Instead he held steadfast to the belief that Inuyasha would appear with Kagome soon enough. The hours ticked by and still there was neither news nor sign of the hanyou or the miko. That's when he heard it, Inuyasha screaming Kagome's name and he knew…he just knew that she was gone.

After making sure that his wife was sleeping soundly, he ventured out to find his friend and offer whatever condolences he could. Even if it meant just sitting there and letting Inuyasha know that he wasn't alone in his grief.

Settling down against the base of the tree that his friend was sitting in, Miroku laid his staff across his lap and crossed his arms over his chest as he let his head relax forward and his eyes closed.

Since his jaw was still broken, all he could manage was a hissed, "I am sorry for your loss." Which came out almost inaudible and incoherent, but he knew the hanyou would hear him and understand.

There was no reply from Inuyasha, though he did shift so that his arms were once more dangling at his sides.

"W…we will miss her dearly." Miroku whispered with a grimace. He knew he shouldn't have been trying to speak, but how could he afford not to? The pain he caused himself with every word that fell from his lips was nothing when compared to that of his comrade.

Inuyasha closed his eyes, tried to block out the monks' words but it was futile.

What did one say to someone that had lost a loved one? Was there truly anything that could be said that would actually ease the pain or make the heartache lessen?

Swallowing hard, the lecher tried to ignore the ache that raged through the joints in his face. Grinding his teeth together he stated slowly, slurred almost, "Shippo…K…Keade…villagers. We must tell them.'"

"No" Inuyasha whispered. If he agreed to having a memorial or to telling anyone of what happened…of her death, then wouldn't that mean that he would have to face the fact that she really was gone? He would have to lay her to rest, per-say.

He wasn't ready to do that! He wanted to mourn for her in his own way…he wanted to mourn alone. These people…no one else had a right to cry over her…to miss her! She was his intended…his mate in every way but the physical. "No" he repeated angrily.

Miroku heard his reply and sighed, "W…we have t…to tell them." The monk gulped tried to will away the pain that seemed to grow worse by the seconds. Biting down on his lower lip he closed his eyes and laid his head back against the thick bark of the tree, "Shippo and Keade, they de…deserve…to know." This was all mumbled through tightly clenched teeth.

Anger gripped the hanyou, tied his thoughts into a knot so that all he envisioned was the houshi trying to steal his grief…his memories of her. How dare he try to share something that wasn't his own to give? How dare he try to take this feeling from him?

Leaping from the branch he crouched low in front of the Monk his nose almost touching that of his adversary, "I don't give a fuck about what Keade or Shippo know or need to know! This is mine! She was mine!" He hissed hatefully. "I said 'NO'!"

Miroku stared back at him. His silver mane flaring angrily around him, his golden eyes rimmed with red, and his face streaked with dried blood and dirt. He could see the pain radiating off of his friend, pouring like rain from his pores. He wanted to reach out and hug him, offer him some kind of reassurance, but he knew that would probably get him disemboweled if not worse.

Blinking slowly the Houshi swallowed, then glanced away in an attempt to let Inuyasha know that he was not challenging him. "We…we all loved her and we'll all miss her."

Pushing away the hanyou fell hard on his bottom but didn't seem to notice. Crossing his legs Indian style he stuck his arms into the arms of his haori and snarled, "I don't give a fuck! I loved her more; I say who knows what and when! Not you!"

The grieving hanyou didn't realize the claim he had just made. Miroku knew however, that this was not the time to point it out, after all hadn't they all already known?

Staring at his unjustly angry companion the Monk finally understood, _'He's holding on to her. He doesn't want anyone to know, because then it will make it all too real. It's evident that he's aware that she's gone, but he's still hoping that she'll come back. Does he think that this is some kind of dream or trick? Nothing good will come of this. If he lives in denial…if he tries to deal with this on his own…holy Buddha...' _Lowering his head he clenched his fists and mumbled, "I'm sorry Inuyasha."

What else could he say? The monks' heart tore into two as his eyes clouded with tears that he didn't want to let fall. "I wish…I wish…Oh Kami, I'm sorry."

Standing up abruptly Inuyasha growled, "Why are you crying?" _'How dare he cry for her? She was mine!' _He knew his thoughts were selfish and that he had no right to be angry with Miroku or anyone that wanted or chose to mourn Kagome, but this was all that he had left; he didn't want to share it.

Unable to find the right words to answer the hanyou's question the monk shrugged his shoulders and let his head fall onto his forearms that were now resting on his raised knees. Between the pain in his face, the pain in his heart, and the sound of his heart breaking for the umpteenth time since Jouyoku had appeared, Miroku did the only thing he could. He hid his face in mock shame and let silent tears pour from his eyes.

The Inu prince staggered back. He could smell the salt of the houshi's tears, hear his quiet sobbing and he hated him for it! _'Bastard'_

"How…how much more…will we have to loose?" Miroku managed between sobs his head still buried in his arms. He didn't actually expect to get an answer; it was more of a rhetorical question.

Inuyasha glared down at the somber monk then sprang back onto the high branch he was sitting on earlier, "Stop your fucking whining! I'm the only one who has that right!"

He didn't really want to be mean or heartless, but he didn't know any other way of dealing with what he was feeling.

Twilight faded into darkness and the moon slowly crept higher and higher into the starless sky as the two sat in silence each lost in their own private thoughts.

Miroku thought of his wife and the villagers. He thought of Shippo and the torment this news would bring him. He had asked one of the village kids that he knew the kit played with about the young youkai's whereabouts. The human boy said the little fox demon had ventured out to a village more than a few days trip from here with one of his little friends and the child's father in order to trade off or sell some goods for supplies.

This didn't worry the monk, because he knew the kit would be fine, but what did bother him was how to break the news to him that Kagome was gone.

'_What weary hearts we hold.'_

Inuyasha sat stoic on the branch staring off in the direction of the well as if he thought she would come running through the trees at any moment. He tried to quiet the demon with him that begged for control. He tried to will himself to not think…to breath…to stay calm and accept the truth for what it was. _'She's gone.'_ He told himself and yet he still stared into the tree line and even sniffed once or twice hoping to catch her sent. _'She's gone.'_

Hearing the lecher's breathing even out he slouched back against the tree closing his eyes, '_this can't be happening to me. Not again.'_ Every pulse of his aura and beat of his heart told him that it was happening and there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it. _'Ka…Kagome'_

The hanyou drifted fitfully into darkness, lulled into a restless sleep by the hum of the crickets and buzz of the fireflies around him. He welcomed it, prayed that he would wake up and this would've all been a horrible dream…a delusion brought on by a fever during his human night.

A cold breeze blew around him brushing across his face causing him to frown, but he didn't open his eyes.

The wind picked up jostling his haori and hakama as if to wake him. He fought against it…cursed it then slowly cracked open his eyes.

His vision was blurred hazy, he actually felt mildly cross-eyed.

He saw what he thought was a firefly so close to his face that he could have chomped down on it if he wanted to; instead he tried to swat it away.

It zigzagged, circled around him and came back.

'_What the hell.'_ Rubbing his eyes with the back of his hands he silently cursed the damnable thing. Refusing to sit up or show any more interest in the nuisance he turned his head away and stared into the darkness to his left. _'Leave me the fuck alone!'_

He tried to ignore it…pretend it wasn't there, but he couldn't shake the feeling that someone or something was staring at him, boring holes into the side of his head. "If you're here to kill me, then get it over with. I won't fight you." He whispered softly.

There was no response, but he knew someone was there. His senses were never wrong.

Reluctantly turning his head towards the thing, he blinked lazily as his eyes took in the small glowing orb. It could have been a soul, but it was much too small for that. Squinting he stared into the orb, through it almost, _'is that a face? A woman…the jewel…?' _He thought briefly in disbelief, but still that wasn't enough to make him sit up or care not even a little bit.

Turning his head away again he stated, "Whoever you are…whatever you are, go away. There's nothing here for you…nothing, unless you wish to take my soul."

A monotone voice that he couldn't discern as male or female filtered into his head, _"Hanyou, there has been a wish made in your honor."_

Inuyasha blinked once, closed his eyes and tried to still his resolve. "So" He stated in a clipped tone.

He could care less about wishes of any sort. If it didn't have anything to do with Kagome coming back to him, he wasn't interested. He didn't care anymore, he didn't want to care anymore; he just wanted this pain to end.

A small voice advised him to listen…to pay attention, but his heart was too heavy. His fate had been sealed as far as he was concerned.

It hummed softly in his head, her voice…Kagome's voice. It started as a whisper, a suggestion maybe, that wouldn't go away. It only grew louder and louder until he could no longer ignore it…until he didn't want to ignore it. He could hear the pain in the words she spoke and the fatigue she must have been feeling. "Kagome," he whispered while reaching out lethargically grasping at air. "Wench…wench, where are you?" He asked as if in a daze.

"_I want Inuyasha to be happy, I want him to live and prosper without regret. I want him to feel every ounce of the love that I was saving for him, and I want him to feel unrepentant when giving it. I want him to smile and laugh, I want him to learn to forgive and let go. Can you do that? Can you grant me that one wish?" _

"_Is that your wish?" _

"_Yes, that is my wish. Please, just let him be happy. That's all I ask. Please."_

The hanyou's chest heaved up and down, tightened and contracted. His eyes filled up once more with tears that he quickly wiped away. He understood now_, 'When Kagome died she must have taken the jewel with her, but then how…how could she wish on it? When Kikyo died she didn't get a wish?'_ "You're lying, that's not Kagome. I don't know who you are, or what you want, but I do know that just because she died, doesn't mean that she gets a wish!" He stated vehemently.

"_You misunderstand, hanyou. She did not die of murderous intentions or with hatred in her heart. She gave her life of her own freewill to save the lives of many."_

"What in the hell are you talking about?" Inuyasha snarled as he sat up and glared at the now brilliantly glowing orb. "When Kikyo died she took the jewel with her, but she didn't get a damn wish!" That statement only caused to remind him once more of all that he had lost.

"_Ah, I see your reason for doubting my words." _The orb fell silent for a moment as if it was thinking then stated,_ "When Priestess Kikyo was protecting me she did not do so with a pure heart. She did so because she felt it was her duty and a cumbersome one at that. She held resentment towards others, because they had things…families and she did not. She tried to hide her true feelings, and did, from the people around her, but I heard every resentful thought. Every hateful remark or wish she would've made just to be rid of me." _The glow around the orb faded then brightened once more, _"The wish she wanted you to make in order to save her from her duties was the most selfish of them all and would've surely backfired had you complied with her."_

Inuyasha swallowed hard, he remembered that day. The day he decided that if it would make her happy then he would become human. It had all gone wrong…so wrong, but if it hadn't he would never have met Kagome. So then wouldn't he call that a blessing?

"_When Kikyo died…she died hating…despising you. Though she said that her reason for taking the jewel into the afterlife was to keep it away from demons, it was more so that had she_ _failed in sealing you, you would not revive and regain custody of it."_

Inuyasha sat dumbfounded, staring gape mouth at the thing before him. Did he dare believe what he had just heard?

"If she was that bad then why was she entrusted with its protection?" He asked incredulously.

"_That was not of my doing. It was the priest that placed me in her care. I personally, never chose her. Hanyou, you may doubt what I say, but she knew the truth. Because of her thoughts and secret wants she would have easily tainted me, but your miko she carried me around her neck without doubt or fear. Kikyo was never pure enough to willfully carry me nor purify me. That's why she never released me, when I was whole and in her possession. That is also why I returned in the body of the miko…at my choosing."_

Inuyasha blinked, "Wha…what are you…"

"_When Kagome died she purified me accidentally by giving of herself in such a selfless way. I assure you, her thoughts of you hanyou never wavered. Her love for you never faltered nor fractured and her faith in humanity though dim at times, never darkened her soul."_

Shaking his head in disbelief, he stuttered, "Why…why would she wish something so stupid? Why didn't she wish to come back to me? Why didn't she…"

"_She wanted to, but once again her heart was too pure for such a selfish act. So instead she wished for your eternal happiness."_

'_Kagome, you had a chance to come back to me, but you refused? You wished for something as stupid as my happiness?'_ Inuyasha thought as the ties that bound his emotions began to slowly unravel.

"_My time grows short. I only wished to tell you that her wish for your happiness has been granted. Good-bye hanyou. Live well."_

Inuyasha shook his head, blinked, and tried to form a retort, anything that would get him more information about Kagome. He wanted to know if she was happy, if that monster had hurt her badly. He wanted her to know that he would look for her in the afterlife and then again in his life after that. He wanted her to know that he loved her…that he would always love her and that she should wait for him. No matter where she went, she should wait for him, because he would find her. He would always find her.

Blinking vigorously he stared around the clearing then down at the sleeping Monk. It was gone…the orb. The clearing was empty except for the fireflies and crickets that had always been there. _'Was I dreaming?' _Shaking his head again he tried to regain some sort of reasoning, but failed. All he could hear was the echo of that voice blended with Kagome's soft voice repeating her wish over and over like a curse.

Leaping to the ground, he growled, "Shut up, all of you, just shut up! Stupid bitches! Why would she wish something so fucking stupid?" He needed to walk, splash some water on his face, gather his thoughts and think everything that he thought he had heard, through.

Trudging through the thicket of downed trees he cursed the night and the air around him. The thoughts running a mile a minute through his head made no sense to him. They only served to confuse him more.

_'What in the hell was she trying to tell me? Why did she say all those mean things about Kikyo? Or…or was it true…could it be true?'_

Walking passed the home that he had built for Kagome, he could tell that Sesshomaru and Rin still hadn't vacated and Sango was still there as well. He honestly didn't care. They could have the house; he had no need for it any longer.

Picking up speed so that he was trotting, he tried to outrun his thoughts as they turned in the direction of the miko and the memories they had made. How would he ever get over this…her? Why would she wish for him to be happy? Didn't she know that if he didn't have her, there wasn't a chance in hell of him ever being happy?

'_Stupid wench, of course she knew!' _He thought angrily as he cleared the short trail that lead to the river and stopped dead in his tracks.

His heart rate increased to the point that it almost brought him to his knees. He wanted to blink, tried to keep breathing, but he couldn't. His legs wanted to move forward, but his mind refused to process what he was seeing…it refused to acknowledge the scene before him.

He stood there immobile, the only thought registering in his head, _'Ki…Kiky…Kikyo?' _

**Until Next Time…** (3 officially chapters to go people and this fic is done!)

* * *

**Acknowledgements:** (All other's have been sent PM's) 

**Tsuki-Sakota**: You don't have to ask me to reply, I always reply. If you can take your precious time to tell me how you feel about my fic, the least I can do is let you know I'm listening and that I appreciate your time. So are you still certain about your guess? I'm just wondering…and thanks for your review!

**Hanna**: "Captivating" Well I can honestly say that in all the time that I've been writing this fic, no one has actually told me that it was 'captivating'. Thank you. I myself have been known to stay up into the wee hours of the morning reading a fic that I found totally and utterly mesmerizing, so I understand totally. I'm actually flattered that you would consider my fic one of those. Thanks again for your review and I hope I'll be reading many more from you.

**Squeakalicious**: Hello my strange friend. You're so emotional…I know you don't like the way this chapter ended, but hey, what can I say, "I'm one sick puppy. Yes, yes I am." Thanks for your continued reviews!

**SSJ04 Mewtwo**: What exactly does that mean? I'm talking about your name. Thanks for your wonderful review! I know the ending here kind of threw a wrench in whatever you were thinking, so before you review, let just say, 'sorry'.

**Animationwriter**: You're so freaking understanding. I can't honestly tell you that had I read that in one of your fics I would have understood, but hey I'm glad you're not yelling! Thanks for your wonderful review!

**ShadowDragon**: Don't you just know it all! Ha! Ha! Ha! Okay now that I've said that, I'll say, thanks for your continued reviews my friend.


	47. Because You Loved Me

**A/N: **_The only thing I have to say is, **"I can't stand a snitch!"** I don't care what the reason is, or even if it's for the greater good of humanity, **"I…can't…stand…a…fucking…snitch!"** Snitchers are cowards, self-righteous idiots with no life that don't know how to mind their own business. In my opinion they're no better than the old lady that lives on the corner and every time a car drives by or someone walks pass her house she's staring out the window watching you, just waiting for you to slip up so she can turn you in. This particular snitch has the audacity to have me on her/his favorites list! Not just the favorites list, but also the favorites alert list! She's/He's stalking me, just waiting for me to slip up, do something that breaks the rules so she/he can turn me in! What in the hell is she/he thinking? Beware my friends these self appointed cape crusaders with nothing better to do than to make our lives a living hell are among us and they're acting…portraying at first the mask of a friend…reader…reviewer. Yep, he/she is more than likely reading this right now and to him/her I say directly, "#$! &. And $#&()! $&! (Report that!) Some of you know what this statement refers to, others don't and quite honestly I'm going to leave it at that, before I say something that gets this fic pulled! Peace!

* * *

_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of them, with the exception of Jouyoku and Miebi Kokushi.

* * *

**Chapter 47: Because You Loved Me**

The darkness around her faded to gray the higher she floated… the longer she floated. Kagome didn't know where she was being taken and she honestly didn't care. She had made her wish for her hanyou's happiness and deep down she knew it would be granted.

'_As long as I know he's happy…I can rest…I can rest.'_

Even in this form…in this place, it still hurt to think that Inuyasha would not be holding her, but someone else…another woman…his third chance at love.

The knowledge that she would never feel his lips against hers again or the way his body molded around her own when they slept at night dug deep, carving gapping holes into her heart, but still she tried to be…tried to tell herself…tried to make herself believe that she was happy for him.

'_I am…I am…happy for him, so happy.'_

The miko didn't want him to wallow over things that weren't meant to be. She didn't want him to grieve for her, not the way she was sure that he would.

Of course she wanted him to mourn her passing, but not to the point of taking his own life or running blindly into battle with some demon and being killed. She wanted him to have what he once wanted with Kikyo. She wanted him to have everything that she herself wanted to give him; a family, a home, unconditional love, and more than anything else, peace.

'_Yes, peace then…then I'll rest too. Only then…only then.'_

Yes, even if it wasn't with her, Kagome wanted him to have those things. Even though her spirit as it was would still weep, she wanted him to have those things.

All thoughts stopped, ceased be. Then as if a light switch was flipped on she started feeling things, beneath her, behind her, poking her, digging into her flesh. The air around her wasn't cold anymore; it was warm. It was lithe, like a gently breeze, _'A kiss from the wind.'_ She mused, as reality tried to force out all thoughts not dealing with her current situation.

'_Why? Why am I…what's happening?'_

Her eyes wouldn't open. Her muscles wouldn't move, but she knew… She knew something had changed. She wasn't in that dark, wet, and cold place anymore.

'_Where am I? Is…is this hell? Am I being taunted? Let me see…let me see.'_ She pleaded weakly.

All at once she began to hear what she recognized as crickets. Listening more intently she also heard the soft murmur of water, accompanied by the gentle rustle of leaves.

'…_Water? Where am I? What's going on? Water…I want…I need a bath.' _Why she thought that at that moment she didn't really understand, but the feeling of being filthy was almost overbearing.

Her chest heaved of its own accord only to descend again. She could feel it. The slow drumming of her heart beating within her chest and blood pumping through her veins.

'_What's happening? Why? My heart? Why?' _To say she was bemused would have been an understatement _'Is this what happened when you're being reborn into your new body? Is this what the Gods do to you before they welcomed you into heaven gates or is it hell?'_ She didn't understand, didn't really want to. She wanted what she wanted in the beginning, rest and nothing more.

The beating in her chest began to blend with that of the blood now pumping through her veins. The miko's eyelids of their own free will opened slowly. Her vision was hazy at best, muddled even. She blinked, tried to focus on something…anything.

'_Water,'_ she thought as she stared at the blur that rippled before her. It could have been a million different things and yet, not. _'Water'_

The bewildered miko tried to move but still she couldn't. Glancing down she realized that she was covered in some kind of goo…slime…sludge and still naked as the day she was born.

Slowly she felt her toes and fingers begin to tingle, which almost immediately began to spread up her legs and into her arms. The Miko was dumbfounded, what did this mean? Where was she and why?

She heard a voice whisper softly in her head, _"Miko, your wish for the hanyou has been granted."_

She didn't respond. She knew it was Midoriko, and then, as if on cue her shoulders straightened and her back arched in a stretching manner. This caused her to yawn in a manner befitting someone that was just waking from a deep sleep. Memories, things she didn't want to think about…things she wanted to deny came flooding back to her.

She and Jouyoku were together doing despicable things to one another. She saw it! Watched it play in her mind as if for the first time! His head between her legs; the heady way it made her feel. She saw herself on her knees before him, with his penis in her mouth; the taste of him…

The miko staggered to her feet as quickly as she could. She tried to out walk the visions…the images of her at her weakest point. Kagome stumbled but didn't fall.

'_If this is heaven…if this was heaven, then why can I still remember that? Why won't those memories go away! That wasn't me! I would never willingly do… That wasn't…it wasn't…' _The truth sat before her…on her shoulders, wrapped its grotesque arms around her chest holding her tight. It was ugly and territorial. Eating, festering, and begging her to admit it…to face the consequences…accept it…embrace it for it was.

'T_hat was me…it was me…all me!'_

Tears she wasn't aware she could still shed, poured from her eyes as her knees hit the soft bed of the lake she was now knee deep in. The filth of that act…those things…positions, carved an unforgiving path through her mind. She felt like she was covered by blanket after blanket of disgust! She felt…she felt defiled, contaminated, tainted, and unworthy to anything less than the miserable bowels of hell!

'_It better this way. It's better that Inuyasha doesn't know what happened. He'd never accept me. How could I expect him to.'_

Kagome's shoulders began to shake as she lifted her hands to her face and began to slowly wash off the slime that she still couldn't rightfully place. The more she washed the dirtier…the grimier she felt, _'No…please…make it stop…make it go away!'_

She couldn't stop herself; her nails began to dig into her skin as if she could remove the layers that he had touched…that he had groped and used for his pleasure. "Get it off me…get 'him' off of me." She mumbled weakly while continuing to viciously drag her nails across her tender already reddened flesh.

* * *

**_Simonkal of Inuy

* * *

_**

Unearthly pale skin draped in jet-black tresses sat slumped against a downed log before him.

Inuyasha shook his head blinked more than a few times as if to clear his vision and stepped back away from the person…the thing. He was too afraid to hope…too afraid to believe…too afraid of having his heart broken a third time, if there was, anything left to be broken.

'I want Inuyasha to be happy.'

He heard Kagome's words echoing through his head over and over; still he tried to ignore them…push them away.

'_Stupid bitch!'_

He took another step back away from the woman, but that didn't stop his senses from working overtime to figure out just whom she was. His ears picked up the slow erratic beating of her heart, but his nose couldn't discern her scent. It was familiar, but… He couldn't put his finger on it. It smelled like a new scent or rather like her scent had been overlapped by something else…something vile and dark.

He stared more intently at the woman's pale skin, _'Ki…Kikyou'_. That's what it reminded him of…that's whom the scent turned his mind towards.

'I want Inuyasha to be happy.'

He heard it again being whispered through his mind and he growled low in his throat. _'Stupid bitch! I don't want Kikyo! I want you, didn't you understand that! I only wanted you!'_

Just the thought that she had made a wish for his happiness…the idea that, 'that' wish could've been so misconstrued that it may have brought Kikyo back pissed the hanyou off! He would not be happy with her, not after everything he now knew about love, appreciation and acceptance! He would not accept her the way he had accepted Kagome! It wasn't possible!

'_She…she would never…could never replace you, Kagome. You were the one…the only one.'_

The woman shuddered and inhaled deeply as if taking her first breath. In return he held his. He didn't want her, who ever she was, to know that he was there. If it turned out to be Kikyo, he promised himself that he would put as much distance as he possibly could between himself and her.

If it was Kagome…

'_No…no it's not her. It can't be! She's dead. Mi…Midoriko told me as much.'_ He refused to get his hopes up. He refused to acknowledge the familiarity of her scent. He refused to let himself be sucked in again to only be let down.

Inuyasha stepped back for a third time away from the woman until his back was pressed firmly against the bark of a large oak tree. He wanted to look away…to jump up into the branches of the trees and run like he had never run before, but he couldn't. He had to know! He had to be sure, even if it meant his heart would break all over again.

Inching slowly around the base of the tree until he was hidden from her line of sight should she turn around, he sighed softly, '_What the fuck am I doing? I'm acting like I'm nothing more than a scared whelp! Shit, shit, shit and double damn shit!'_

Turning his back to the woman whom had unknowingly garnered his attention, the hanyou glanced off in the direction of his home and the soft glow of the lanterns and candles that burned as if calling him home.

'_How could things have changed so drastically? Wasn't it only two days ago when we were seconds from becoming mates_?'

He smiled for the first time since he had awakened and found out that she was gone. _'Ka…Kagome…I…I need…I miss…FUCK!' _His smile quickly turned into a deep frown,_ 'you stupid, stupid bitch! Why couldn't you just wish yourself back to me? Or wish me there with you? Stupid…stupid…stupid wench!' _He hissed silently, his claws digging into either side of the tree. The irritated hanyou tried to muffle his growls as his thoughts continued, '_I'm standing behind this fucking tree hiding from your 'stupid' fucking wish! And don't say it's not, because this ain't no fucking 'coincidence'!_

He may not have been the sharpest knife in the drawer, but he knew this woman before him had something, if not everything, to do with his miko's 'unselfish wish'.

'_Feh!'_

Quieting his mind and his angry thoughts, Inuyasha dared a peek around the tree at the woman in question. Her skin seemed to be getting more color as the minutes ticked by. Her hair, which was limp just a few moments ago, seemed more life like.

He didn't know why but he had the urge to sniff and so he did, _'Jasmine, honey…vanilla…'_ Swiftly hiding himself once more he tried to digest this new information. Inhaling deeply he closed his eyes, _'No…no…it's not her…not Kagome…it can't be.' _

He refused to give in…refused to believe…refused to put himself through the torture of hoping, wishing, and believing! How could this be possible? She didn't wish herself back to him! She had only wished him to be happy, that's all…nothing more!

'_I…I want Inuyasha to be happy. I want him to have all the love that I was saving for him. I want him to feel unrepentant when giving it. I want him to learn to forgive and let go. Can you do that?'_

'_Hanyou, your wish has been granted.' _

It played in his head as if he was hearing it for the first time and still it made no sense. It only served to piss him off even more! But the woman's scent…it had changed from almost familiar to without a doubt, that of his miko…his deceased miko.

'_No…it's not Kagome. It can't be! She's dead…dead.' _Even as his mind held steadfast to what he knew to be true, his heart told him that it was possible. It told him that perhaps the Gods were giving him a reprieve…a chance to make it…this right.

The hanyou heard the woman groan as if she was just waking up and he froze. Even the sound of her voice was similar to that of his love.

'_Could it be? If it's not her…if it's Kikyo…no, it can't be Kikyo. The Gods wouldn't be so cruel. Feh, of course they would!' _

Peeking around the tree once more, he watched his obsessions' rose-colored shoulders straighten and her back arch as she yawned lethargically. He silently prayed that she would turn around to face him, if only a half of an inch, so that he could untie the knot that was slowly tightening within his gut with every second that dribbled by.

Inuyasha needed to know! He needed to know if his love…Kagome…his equal had returned to him! He needed to know, but he couldn't…he wouldn't take it upon himself to find out. What if he was wrong? What if it was Kikyo? What if it was a stranger?

'_I damn you to seven hells of misery Midoriko…Jewel of Four Souls, damn you…damn you all!' _He hissed out of frustration as he slammed the back of his head against the bark of the tree. _'Ouch, that shit hurt! Maybe I am an ass.'_ He thought absently as he rubbed the back of his head with the ball of his fists.

He heard the lady in question shift her position and as if trained to her every move he glanced from around his hiding place and watched as she stood clumsily to her feet. She staggered, but she didn't fall, nor turn around. It was almost like she didn't know where she was or what she was supposed to be doing.

His eyes traveled down her body, _'She's naked. Why is she naked? What's that slime all over her?' _

Though a million questions were running through his mind, he didn't dare take a step towards her. Instead his eyes traveled down from her shoulder blades to her perfectly curved waist where her long thick mane peaked, and then down to the two tiny dimples that sat perfectly on the small of her back.

'_I've seen those before on one person…one…person.'_ The hanyou's heart stopped…stammered and his stomach did flips as he stepped away from the tree, "Ka…Ka…gome".

She tripped over something causing her to turn her head just enough to show him her profile, but she didn't stop her trek to the lake.

At that moment, in that one brief second, he stopped breathing. His blood ceased to pump through his veins, his youkai lurched inside him and he collapsed to his knees. Inuyasha was unable to tear his eyes away from her, away from his reason for living and breathing…for waking every morning.

'_I…I want Inuyasha to be happy. I want him to have all the love that I was saving for him. I want him to feel unrepentant when giving it. I want him to learn to forgive and let go. Can you do that?'_

The hanyou understood now. He understood everything. _'She didn't wish to come back to me, but she knew…did she know that I couldn't be happy without her? Did Midoriko know? Is that why she sent her back to me? When she made that wish for me, it affected her as well. That has to be it. Nothing else makes sense.'_

He knew she hadn't seen him but he couldn't take his eyes off of her, he refused to. If he did, then would she disappear? Would this all be nothing but a sick figment of his imagination? Could it be that he had wanted this so bad that his mind created this image in order to appease him?

He didn't care. If it was a figment, then he would relish it…soak it in…remember it always.

The hanyou watched his newly reborn miko step timidly into the water, '_She's so beautiful'._ She took another step bringing the water up to her knees, _'A day without her felt like a lifetime of agony._' It was something that he never wanted to relive, but this moment…this second in time he would dwell on…live in forever if that was all that he was given.

He watched her stop, her shoulders slump and her head bow. Then he smelled it, her tears…his Kagome, she was crying. Trembling…shaking like a leaf caught in the middle of a fierce typhoon.

'_Why…why is she crying?'_ He thought as he watched her kneel so that the water barely covered her breasts. _'Isn't she happy that she's back? Did she want to leave me? Why, Kagome?' _He hadn't even realized that he was moving towards her, until the edges of the lake gently kissed his toes.

He halted, stared at her in horror as she began to cry even harder while violently scrubbing and scratching at the skin of her neck, chest, back, shoulders, and face.

He didn't know what to think.

Was this because of him? Had Jouyoku succeeded in raping her? He didn't want to think about it. Not now…not ever. Right now he only wanted to hold her, to tell her that everything would be okay. He would make sure of it.

He stepped closer, his ankles now covered by the lukewarm water. _'Please don't cry anymore, I'm here. I won't let him…anyone hurt you ever again.'_ He wanted to say, but his tongue felt swollen, his throat parched.

He heard her mumble, "Get it off me…get him off of me!"

He tried not to pay any attention to that, after all, it didn't matter; nothing mattered anymore as long as she was here with him.

The smell of her blood assaulted his senses like the stench of a thousand rotting corpses, causing the hanyou to take a half step back, which he quickly recovered with two quick steps forward. Falling to his knees behind her, he pulled her hands away from her body.

She had broken the skin on her neck and upper chest right above her breasts. He could see the long raking marks left on her shoulders and the red tell tale scratches from where her nails had been digging into the sides of her beautiful face.

Holding her wrists tightly in his hands to either side of her body, he subconsciously leaned into her and inhaled, "Ka…Kagome, why…stop…please."

'_I…I can feel her. S…she's real.'_ He thought joyously.

She froze, glanced at the clawed hands wrapped tightly around her small wrists. The first thought that came to mind was, _'Jouyoku'_. Kagome swirled around lashing out at the persons' face slapping him as she fell back into the lake. "Get away from me! Get…away!" She screamed.

Inuyasha stood stock still staring at her, hoping that this wasn't a side effect of something that, that bastard had done to her. Paying no attention to the blow that had his cheek stinging he whispered, "Ka…Kagome, why?"

His voice wormed its way into her head, calming her when she didn't want to be calm. Her vision blurred just a little then focused in on the man that hadn't made one step towards her since she had slapped him.

Silver hair with damp edges framed his golden tired eyes, dried blood streaked down and across his tanned face, and a blood red soaked Haori stared back at her, begging her silently to understand, to not run away, but she didn't understand. She couldn't fathom what was happening to her. _'Where am I? Why is he here?'_

"Inu…Inu…yasha," she questioned in disbelief.

The Inu Prince stared at her, relief and pain marring his brow. He wanted to go to her, but if she were going to react in the same manner, he wouldn't chance it. He didn't want her running away from him, not now, not after all that he had endured.

If he had to…if it was absolutely necessary he would love her from a distance. This he promised himself, but he wouldn't leave her, never again.

"You…what…Kagome…I'm…" The right words wouldn't come out. His mind wouldn't grasp exactly what was happening. He had definitely touched her, so he knew she wasn't a figment of his imagination, but why did she attack him like that? Why was she staring at him like she didn't know him…or didn't want to know him?

Staring back into the eyes that she had dreamed of for so long she asked hesitantly while taking a step back away from him, "Are you? Am I? How did you…get here? Why are you here?"

He didn't know what she was talking about. If anything he should have been asking her that same question. It was less than a few hours ago that he was shedding tears for her. Demanding that the Monk mind his own business and now here she was standing before him, mentally broken and seemingly abused by her own human hands.

Blinking, he tried to soften his features as best he could. He quieted the stupid part of him that would have screamed at her for making him worry and do a bunch of other stupid weak shit that he would never have done under normal circumstance. Instead he held out his hand for her to take, palm up, "I've been waiting for you."

She looked down at his hand then back up at his face, _'Dried blood? Where's Tetsusaiga?'_ Shaking her head she staggered a little but righted herself rather quickly. "Please tell me you didn't. Tell me you didn't…" She whispered her voice tinged with just a hint of her rising hysteria.

Taking a small step closer he continued to hold out his hand to her hoping that she'd take it, "Kagome it's alright. I'm here now…I'm here."

Stumbling back she couldn't stop the wash of tears that spilled from her eyes and disappeared into the water of the lake. Closing her eyes tightly she balled up her fists in anger and screamed, "Don't you get it, you idiot! I'm dead! I died! You…you…you were suppose to live! You were supposed to be happy! Not here with me…in this disgusting vile place! This is my hell, Inuyasha! Not yours! Mine!"

She wasn't angry with him, she was angry that he had 'followed her' in death. She didn't want that! She wanted him to live and live well, even if it had to be without her.

Inuyasha stared at her dumbfounded. _'She thinks she's still dead. She thinks I died to be with her. For someone that's so smart, she sure can act the part of a jackass when she wants to.' _He knew that this was not the time or the place to belittle her or rub just how wrong she was in her face. Therefore he inhaled deeply and took another step towards the uncontrollably crying woman, "Kagome…don't you understand?"

Lashing out at him again, she screamed, "All I understand is that you're a fool, Inuyasha! I didn't want you to follow me! I wanted you to be happy, that's all I wanted! Mi…Midoriko told me…she said that my wish had been granted! She promised me." The last part was stated quietly, almost as a whisper as her head dropped in a defeated manner.

"Look at me! Look around you, Kagome." Stepping closer so that he was right in front of her, he leaned in and whispered softly in her ear, "Your wish has been granted."

She pulled back, a look of utter confusion marring her brow. _'What is he talking about? I'm dead! This…this is hell, isn't it?'_ She glanced away from him and at the shoreline. Staring at the tiny lights reflecting through the woods, she frowned concernedly, "…How…I…died."

Holding his hand out to her once more since he had taken a step back, he stated quietly as if it hurt to actually admit, "There is no happiness for me, without you. I…I thought you knew that."

Looking between him and the shoreline she tried to understand just what he was telling her. She tried to block out the visions of the things that she had done to get to this point. "I'm…I'm alive?" That was more of a rhetorical question than anything else; because she knew he wouldn't lie to her, not about something like this.

Shrugging off his outer haori he tried his damnedest to ignore the fact that she was stark naked. Glancing away from her succulent breasts and protruding pink nipples he quickly wrapped it around her arms and pulled it together. He hoped that she would get the hint, since she didn't seem to notice or care about her current state of undress.

The confused miko glanced down at the red cloth now covering her, then at him once more. _'How could this be?'_

She was prepared to deal with the vile disgusting things Jouyoku had done with and to her on her own, but how was she suppose to handle it now? How was she supposed to tell Inuyasha…the man she loved and wanted more than anything to be with, that she had betrayed him? That her body had betrayed him? Would he believe that she was not in control? Would he laugh in her face and call her a tramp? Would he even listen to her as she told him the sordid details or would he turn away from her forever?

'_Inuyasha will never accept me. When he finds out…he'll think I'm nothing more than a harlot…a slut. He'll hate me…after everything that I've done, he'll hate me.'_

Inuyasha's voice jarred her out of her reverie, "Take my hand. I'm not letting you go again."

Kagome stared into his golden eyes then down at his welcoming hand as a new wash of tears began to fall from her eyes, "I…I can't." She whispered while shaking her head and backing away from him.

"You can and you will." The hanyou demanded softly.

Her chest began to heave and her heart started to race as the world around her began to spin uncontrollably. _'I have to tell him…I owe it to him.'_

"I…we…she…Jouyoku…I…" She stuttered while taking another quickstep back as if she was afraid that he would attack her once she said what she felt he needed to know.

Realizing immediately what she was trying to say, the hanyou covered the distance between them quickly and placed his hand tightly over her mouth. He pulled her to him so that they were nose-to-nose, cheek-to-cheek, "I don't care. I don't want to hear about it…none of it!" Sniffing her lightly he frowned, but quickly blanked his features before continuing, "You're still a virgin and that's good enough for me. The only thing I care about is right now, from this moment forward…this second on! Nothing else matters! I don't care about what happened yesterday or the day before! I don't care."

Kagome stared at him in disbelief, searching his face for any hint of mistrust. She couldn't believe that he had just said that. Blinking past the tears her body went limp in his arms, her eyes closing of their own accord, "I…I need to tell you. You…you deserve to know." Reaching up lethargically she grasped a hand full of his hair, "…you…I did it…for you."

"I know." He whispered while holding her tight against him. "I know and I'm sorry."

"I need to know that you forgive me. I ne…need you to listen…what happened. I…I'm sor...ry. Please don't hate…" Her sentences were fragmented, lethargic, and incoherent.

At that moment as the last words fell from her lips, the exhaustion that the miko had been fighting came crashing down on her. She tried to fight it…she tried to listen for his words…his reply, but they never came. The only thing that welcomed her was silence and once more the un-welcomed darkness of her mind

**Until Next_…("I…hate…a…fucking…snitch!")

* * *

_**

**Acknowledgements:**

**Liz Y.:** Okay so stop crying, it's going to be okay. I think. Thanks for your review. I hope you'll continue to read and enjoy!

**Iwishwaskagome:** 'Hate' is such a strong word! I'm glad I don't have to worry about that anymore…lol…Thanks for you review!

**Tsuki-Sakota:** No, most of my readers don't read my profile, that's why their stomachs were in knots through most of this fic. I'm glad you're an observant one, therefore you didn't flame me. Thank you and Thanks for your continued reviews!

**Animationwriter:** Thanks for your continued reviews! You seem to have a lot in common with Inu, eh?

**SSJO4 Mewtwo:** Thanks for the explanation, and I hope this chapter didn't let you down. Thanks for your continued reviews as well.

**ShadowDragon:** I know you enjoyed this chapter, so I'll just say thanks for your continued support and overzealous reviews!


	48. A New Horizon

**A/N: **Wow, I'm feeling a little bitter sweet about ending this. I've been working on this fic for over a year now, and now that it's down to the last 2 chapters it's really fucking with me. I feel like I'm going to have to say goodbye to a really good friend. Those of you that write know what I'm talking about. Through this fic, I've actually worked out problems within my life. Through this fic, I've vented, laughed, cried, distressed, and made some wonderful friends. Man, in a way I don't want to end it, but I know…and like I've said to you guys before, nothing last forever, or was it, all good things come to an end. Anyway this has been one hell of a ride guys, but it's not over yet. I just finished writing Ch 49 and all I have to say is tighten your bootstraps and hold on, this fic will definitely end with a bang! **Warning:** **Beware of severely crude language!

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership to anyone with the exception of Jouyoku and Miebi Kokushi.

* * *

**

**Chapter 48**: **A New Horizon**

It had been two long arduous agonizing moons since he had found her…since she had returned to him.

After she collapsed in his arms the hanyou lifted her and carried her to the far side of the lake, into a cave that was hidden behind the small waterfall that spilled into the lake.

He wasn't sure exactly how long she would be asleep, but he knew until he was able to talk to her and make sure that she was mentally stable, he didn't want anyone around or near her.

The night she had returned to him he spent hours just staring at her sleeping face, touching her soft skin, caressing her soft dark mane and thanking the Kami's for giving him a second chance.

On the first full day, he had left the cave long enough to retrieve a small amount of kindling to make a small fire. He then spent about 30 minutes or so catching and cleaning some small fish, in case she was hungry when she decided to grace him with her beautiful smile.

Inuyasha thought about going back to his house to grab a blanket and something for Kagome to drink from, but he quickly thought better of it. After all he didn't want to answer any questions as to where he was and what he was doing. So instead he found a downed tree and using his Tetsusaiga and his claw he carved out a large bowl to hold the fish and smaller one to hold water should she be thirsty.

In the end he ended up eating the fish and drinking the water since she seemed to have decided that she didn't want to wake up. Outside of a few soft moans and light groans he didn't get much movement from her that day.

On the second day he did pretty much the same thing, with the exception of catching a small rabbit to add to the fish that he had already cleaned.

He spent the bigger part of that day with her head in his lap and trying not to think about all that she had been through. Once again he thanked Kami that she was back and for the most part, in one piece, as far as he could tell.

It was now well into the third day. The sun had already hit its peak in the sky and was slowly descending into the west and still she had not awakened.

Inuyasha tried not to let it concern him too much.

He entertained the thought of waking her up, but figured that she would awaken on her own when her body was fully rejuvenated. After all, he could hear her heart becoming stronger and stronger with every minute, hour, and day that went by.

Sighing heavily he tried to quiet his mind, as it slowly turned once more in a direction that he didn't want it to go.

Crawling away from the entrance of the cave where he was sitting he crept closer to her in order to allow her scent to waft over him. He hoped that it would quiet his mind, but it didn't, not this time.

It only served to push him a little further over the edge that he was already dangling from.

Stretching out next to her, he silently pleaded with her to wake up. To tell him…show him that she really was okay. Prove to him…prove to him that her coming back… Her being returned to him was not all in vain.

Gently pulling her closer to him, he buried his face in her hair and inhaled. _'He didn't hurt you. Please tell me he didn't hurt you.'_

He knew she was trying to tell him something the night he found her, but he didn't want to listen. He refused to hear what she wanted to say and even now though his mind was plagued with thoughts of things that may have been done to her, the scared frantic part of him still didn't want to know.

If he had listened, would it have made a difference? Would he be here now or would he have turned away from her?

'_She's still a virgin. Her scent…her scent isn't tainted by him.'_ He hissed in hopes that it would subdue that little voice that just wouldn't shut up!

_'Did he touch you, Kagome? Did he make you do things you didn't want to? Was he violent with you? Is that why you gave your life away so freely?'_

Subconsciously he already knew the answers to his questions, but he still needed her reassurance. He still needed to look into her eyes and see the woman he loved and adored. He needed to hear her sweet voice, see her smile and then maybe…just maybe it would all be okay.

"Kagome," he whispered into her ear hoping that she would hear him and respond, but she didn't.

Leaning in a little closer to her cheek so that his nose was lined up with hers, he inhaled the breath she exhaled. Then exhaled so that she would inhale the breath he had just exhaled. He didn't know why he did this, he just felt the overwhelming urge to be closer to her…in her…a part of her, even if it was only for a moment in time.

The hanyou sighed and rested his forehead against the side of hers, "I missed you wench. I really…really did. Don't ever leave me again." He stated softly.

Secretly he hoped…prayed that when she awakened he'd have the courage to say it again.

Moments ticked pass and all he could hear was the rush of the water falling over the entrance of the cave, until she grunted, twisted her head from side to side and mumbled weakly, "Inu..."

Sitting up quickly the hanyou lifted her head and rested it in his lap, hoping that this meant that she was finally waking up. "Kagome, I'm right here. Just open your eyes. I'm right here."

Her brow frowned in concentration and she moaned as if she was in pain, but her eyes didn't open.

"Come on Wench, you can do it. Open your eyes."

She heard his voice, knew he was close, really close to her, "Inu…yasha."

"I already told you, I'm right here. Just open your eyes." He stated playfully as he absently brushed her bangs away from her face.

The miko groaned weakly but this time her eyes slowly opened. Her vision was blurred leaving her with a horrible case of double vision, but she could easily make out his face. His long silver mane and those eyes…those all seeing. Those earth shattering golden orbs that could see straight into ones soul.

She tried to give him a weak smile but her lips were so dry that she thought they might crack. Closing her eyelids for a brief moment she could hear the rush of a powerful water flow, but she didn't know exactly what it was. "W…where am I? Where are we?" She asked weakly her voice sounding more like a croak then a whisper.

Smiling down at her with a welcoming smirk on his handsome face Inuyasha whispered, "You're safe now, that's all that matters." While pulling her closer to him as if he was afraid she would try to run away.

Lifting her hand slowly to the side of his face she caressed his cheek gently with her thumb. Running her finger effortlessly across the line of his lower lip she smiled at him with her eyes, "I…I missed you."

"You have no idea." The obnoxiously smirking hanyou replied, while leaning down and placing a soft kiss to her overly dry lips. Sitting back he reached for the water that he had gathered earlier and tipped it to her lips. "Take your time. I don't need you choking."

While slowly drinking down the lukewarm water Kagome stared up at her hanyou as if she still didn't believe she was with him. _'I wished for his happiness, not my return. So does this mean that I'm what makes him happy? Does this mean that he loves me? He's never said it, but…'_

"That's enough wench, you need to take it slow. Your throat will get raw if you drink too fast or too much." The Hanyou stated as he sat the water bowl beside him. "Are you hungry? I could mash up some fish so that it will make it easier for you to swallow if you want."

_'He's being so helpful...so loving. What happened while I was gone? Did it change him? How long…how long was I gone?'_ The miko thought while nodding in reply.

Shifting his body from below her, Inuyasha laid her flat against the floor, "Do you want one fish or two?" He asked as he brushed a stray strand of hair away from her face.

The miko tried to chuckle softly at his attempt at being nurturing but failed, "O…one."

"Okay, just lay still. This will only take a second." He stated while making his way back to the small fire.

She turned her head in his direction and quietly watched him work. He split the already cooked fish down the middle then proceeded to strip each bone of the soft white meat that clung to it, letting it fall into a small bowl that she had never seen before. He then used what she thought was a small mallet and began to gently mash the bits of fish together.

_'I thought he would've used his fingers.'_ She thought absently as she glanced down at the red material that covered her body. _'His haori?'_

Fingering the ends of the cloth she was wrapped in her mind replayed the scene from the lake. _'I was naked when I woke up, that's why I'm wearing this. I was trying to bathe…wash…Jouyoku…I…Gods. The things I did. How can I expect Inuyasha to be with me after everything I did?'_ Turning her head away from the hanyou in question she closed her eyes as her thoughts took a turn for the worse, _'I can't deal with what I did. So how…how can I expect him to forgive me? How can I expect him to treat me…like he did before.'_ A tear slowly trailed out the corner of her eye, _'I would get upset with him for just seeing Kikyo, but now…Gods, I'm such a hypocrite!'_

"Oi, my cooking ain't that bad!" Inuyasha stated as he made his way back to where she was laying.

Kagome didn't turn to face him but she did smile sadly at his small attempt at humor.

Settling down next to her, he elevated her head in his lap. "Come on, you've got to eat so you can regain your strength." Inuyasha was trying to ignore the real reason for her tears. He didn't want to talk about what happened. He didn't want to even touch the topic of what she might have gone, through. Hell, he was just happy to have her back. But he knew…deep down he knew, that he wouldn't be able to run from it forever.

"Inu…Inuyasha how long?"

Situating the bowl where he could easily reach it he readjusted her head while replying, "Hmm?"

"How long was I…I gone?"

He stilled his movements, stared down at her and smiled, " Three incredibly long exhausting days, wench."

She thought that over then asked, "How long was I a…asleep?"

Fingering the bits of fish he closed his forefingers around a small portion and brought it to her lips, "Two incredibly long exhausting days, wench."

Taking in the food she slowly began to chew it while smiling softly up at him. '_His eyes are so warm…so inviting. He's so…so happy.'_ She thought as she slowly swallowed and opened her mouth to take in more.

"I checked you over while you were sleep and you seem to be okay, outside of the scratches you inflicted on yourself. So when you're strong enough, if you want…we can…we can go home, okay?"

Swallowing the miko stared up at him unblinking. Her face emotionless almost cold or was she scared, "Home?"

"Yeah Wench, home." The Inu Prince replied with a smirk.

"Home" Kagome mumbled as if she was having trouble grasping exactly what he was saying to her.

Taking up another pinch of food for her to eat, Inuyasha stated, "Yeah, home. You remember that place that I spent weeks, almost months building? The place I told you was mine, but you stole from me? That place, it's called home, Wench. Our home."

She blinked once…twice, and then smiled at him, "Home. I…I miss home." She whispered softly.

"Well then eat up. As soon as you're strong enough, we'll go."

They sat in silence for a long uncomfortable period of time while he slowly fed her and waited for her to chew, then swallow. Even as he sat there watching her, he could tell that she was not affected like the other women had been, but he still wanted to know. A part of him needed to ask her what happened that made it so that she couldn't…didn't wait for him to save her.

He sighed softly as he fed her the last of the fish and reached for the water so that she could drink. _'If I ask her and she tells me, will I be able to handle it? Will it change the way I feel about her?'_ He felt her weight shift and he looked down, she was trying to push herself up off his lap.

Holding her down he stated, "Kagome, your not strong enough to sit up yet."

Pushing against him, she hissed as if in pain, "Yes…I am."

"No you're not! Just lie still for a while longer, okay?"

"Inuyasha please. I don't want to fight with you. Just…I need…just let me sit up." This was all whispered.

Staring at her, he gritted his teeth and exhaled grudgingly, "Stubborn as ever, I see." He stated but helped her up so that she was sitting between his raised knees with her back leaning against his chest. "There, that's as good as it's going to get, and I don't want to hear anything else about it."

_'Same old Inuyasha.'_ She thought with a light sigh, but thanked him just the same.

After a few moments of silence Kagome cleared her throat and allowed herself to relax against him, "Sesshomaru…is Sesshomaru okay?"

Inuyasha glared at the side of her head. '_Why in the hell is she asking about Sesshomaru? Why wouldn't he be okay?'_ He then remembered that when he turned human Sesshomaru was locked in battle with Jouyoku. He didn't remember anything after that, with the exception of that uptight bastard refusing to kill him when he asked him to. Of course he was glad now, that Sesshomaru had denied him, but he still hated his guts.

Grunting Inuyasha replied, "That pompous bastard is fine. Why'd you ask about him?"

Her head took a small dip forward as she clasped her hands in her lap. If she told him that she had purified Sesshomaru in order to go with Jouyoku, would he hate her? Would he let her explain why she did what she did?

"Why are you asking me about Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked again, his voice holding a little more force than absolutely necessary. It just didn't seem right to him that she would ask about his asshole of a brother before she asked about Sango or Miroku. Or even Shippo for that matter. _'Did I miss something while I was unconscious?'_ If he were alone, he probably would've punched himself for thinking that, since he knew full well that he had missed a whole lot.

The girl still didn't respond.

"Hello, earth to Kagome." Inuyasha stated while turning her slightly so that he could look into her face. "Did something happen…that I should know about?"

She glanced up at him then down again at her hands, "I…When Jouyoku came to take me, Sesshomaru tried to stop him, but he was already badly injured. So…so in order to keep him from causing anymore harm to himself…I…I purified him a little bit so he wouldn't interfere."

Blinking a few times Inuyasha replayed what she said in his head. "You…did…what!" He yelled in disbelief. _'She…she wanted to go with him! What the hell?'_

"Please, don't…just…just listen." The miko pleaded weakly.

Inuyasha's teeth clenched so hard that his jaws cracked, but he said nothing. He just glared at her hoping she would have a damn good explanation for doing something so fucking stupid!

"I didn't…I didn't think Sesshomaru would be able to beat Jouyoku in the condition he was in without being killed. And with Rin pregnant and them being mates, I didn't want to take that chance. I…I didn't think that my life…" Looking up at him she finished, " My life wasn't worth Rin's, Sesshomaru's and their child. Please…don't be mad."

Inuyasha stared at her in disbelief. His mind reeling with hateful things he could and should say to her, but the only thing that came out was, "Are you fucking stupid?" Pushing away from her he stood up and walked a little ways away before he turned back to face her. His eyes were trimmed with a dangerous amount of fiery red, "Your life…your life wasn't worth theirs?" He repeated heatedly. Scratching the back of his head he continued angrily, "What the fuck, Kagome! Didn't you think about me at all! Did you even consider what would happen to me if you were gone? Or was it all about Sesshomaru and his bitch?" The last part was spat out with venom.

She stared at him, tears swelling up in her eyes, "I did it for you as well. He promised me that he wouldn't kill you. He said…he said…" Shaking her head she tried again, "He had you impaled on his claws. I…I…"

"I don't want to hear this shit! Midoriko said you weren't selfish, but you've got to be the most selfish bitch I know!" Of course under normal circumstances he would've never said such a hateful thing, but at this moment the hanyou was angry beyond belief!

He couldn't believe…couldn't accept the fact that she went with that bastard willingly! He didn't care what her fucking reason was! He couldn't tolerate the thought…the idea that the one person that could've protected her…saved her…the one person that would've saved him from the heartache and grief that he experienced was incapacitated by her doing! "I can't believe you! You knew what he was going to do! You knew and you went willingly! Fuck Kagome, what the hell were you thinking? Did you want to be with him?" Placing his hands on his hips he growled heatedly, "What in the fuck is wrong with you?"

Tears streaming down her face, she pulled her knees to her chest and whispered, "I didn't think…"

"You're damn right you didn't fucking think! Why couldn't you? For once Kagome, why didn't you just fucking listen! Fuck…fuck…fuck!" He hissed out of frustration as he clenched and opened his fist repeatedly while turning in a slow tight circle.

"Please don't hate me." The miko pleaded quietly while watching the man she loved pace before her. She knew he was looking for something to rip apart…something to hit and she couldn't blame him. Wiping away her tears with the back of her hand she continued, "I…didn't have time to think about myself, Inuyasha. I could only see you, impaled on his claws." Stuttering she finished, "I…I…I only thought about saving you and the others."

Inuyasha turned away from her, stared into the silver strands of the waterfall falling over the cave entrance and sighed. He knew he was wrong to yell at her, but he couldn't help it. He knew he shouldn't be angry with her, because perhaps she did save his life and the lives of Sesshomaru, Rin and their whelp. _'Damn it all! She died because of them! She was touched, groped, and only god knows what else because of her selflessness!'_

Growling viciously as images flashed in his head of things Jouyoku might have done to her, the hanyou lost control and lashed out, punching the wall repeatedly…wordlessly, until the smell of his blood assailed his senses stopping him mid punch. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, and double damn fuck!" He hissed then began to lick his torn knuckles

The Miko had never seen him so angry with her before. She wanted to go to him, hold him, beg him for forgiveness but what right did she have? He was right. What she did was stupid. It was careless and downright selfish to an extent, but what other choice did she have? "Inuyasha don't hate me. Please don't hate me for what I did. If I had it to do all over again, I would always choose to save you. Even if it cost me my life, I would always choose you."

His teeth clenched, his hands balled into tight fists as he tried to control his anger. He wanted to be angry with her! He wanted to teach her that her life meant more than his…than Sesshomaru or his mate, but he honestly couldn't, because she was right. In the end, when all was said and done, the fact remained that she was right. Had the tables been turned he would've done the same thing, if it meant she would live, he would've definitely done the same exact thing.

Her soul cried for him, begged her to go to him. To make him understand…make him continue to love her…want her, but she couldn't. She didn't feel like she deserved him or his forgiveness. "Inu…"

Cutting her off he responded softly, "I'm…I'm sorry. I'm…I'm not mad at you. I would've probably done the same thing." Turning back to face her, he continued, "I guess I'm mad at myself for not protecting you and I'm pissed at that bastard, Jouyoku for taking you…t…touching you." Kneeling before her, he inhaled deeply before he spoke again, "I need you to understand something Kagome. Your life means more to me than anything else in this world. When you were gone. When I woke up and you were gone, I almost went crazy. When I found out that you were…dead…my God Kagome, do you know what I went through? Do you know how much I need you? I wanted to follow you. Did you know that? I tried…I really tried to follow you." Lifting her chin so that she was looking at him, "My world stopped turning, Wench. Without you here with me…beside me…" Reaching up he wiped away a few stray tears that ran down her cheek then stared her straight in her eyes, his voice stern, "Next time Sesshomaru wants to protect you, I don't give a shit what his condition is, you better let him."

Looking up into his pained golden eyes she nodded in agreement to his request then stated, "I'm sorry Inuyasha, I didn't mean for it to happen like that. Initially I thought he would take me and you would save me, but things got out of hand pretty fast and I…"

Placing a finger to her lips he silenced her, "I only have one question that I want you to answer for me? Then I don't want to ever discuss this again, do you understand?"

She nodded and waited patiently for his question. _'If he asks me what happened, I'll tell him. I'll tell him everything and leave it up to him to decide whether he still wants me.'_

Inuyasha stared at her without seeing her. He was lost in his own mind trying to figure out a way to ask what he needed to know without finding out what he didn't want to know. In his head this made all the sense in the world, but how would he ask her without her telling him the sordid details. Details that would undoubtedly force him to go back to that place and Diamond Spear Blast it into oblivion. _'I think I'll do that anyway,' _he thought absently.

Shaking his head he removed his finger from her lips. "First I want you to know that no matter what your response is…" He inhaled, blinked tried to gather up as much gusto as possible, since he had never said anything close to what he was about to before. "…I want you to know I will not leave you, no matter what your answer is."

Kagome smiled at him. He was telling her in his own way that she was forgiven. He was telling her that in some way…some how he understood her decision. For that she was grateful. "Never?"

Shaking his head he responded softly, "Never."

Reaching out she tenderly brushed her hand down the side of his cheek then sat back and waited for his question.

"Why…why didn't you wait for me? You knew I would come for you didn't you?"

She looked away from him as pictures of Jouyoku on top of her, kissing her and touching her danced in her head. She could feel the way it felt when he was trying to force his vile member into her and she shuddered. Wrapping her arms around her body she replied, "Inuyasha, I can't…"

"Just tell me. Whatever it is, I'll deal with it. I won't hate you." The hanyou stated as he sat down and pulled her into his lap.

She didn't want to tell him, now that he was asking. She knew he deserved to know what happened, but was it absolutely necessary to give him the lewd details? Sighing, she let her head rest on his shoulder and her arms encircle his waist. "I knew you were coming, but I couldn't hold him off. He…he was trying to take something that…that didn't belong to him."

_'He was trying to take something that didn't belong to him, huh?' _In his mind he had a clear picture what she was getting at and it angered him, but for now at least tonight he would set his anger aside. "What he was trying to take from you, was it worth your life?"

Tightening her hold on him as if she thought he was going to push her away she responded softly, "Yes."

"And you have no regrets?"

"None…but Inuyasha that's more than one question."

The hanyou chuckled and kissed her cheek, "Yeah I know, but I had to make sure."

Kagome relaxed into his embrace as he wrapped his arms tighter around her and leaned back against the wall. "Inuyasha?"

"Hmm"

"I…I love you. You know that, don't you?"

She didn't see the blush that crept up his cheeks or the toothy grin that graced his flushed face. Cradling her tighter against him, he stated, "You better, now get some sleep. The sooner you get your strength back the sooner we can go home."

Inuyasha held onto her for dear life that night. He used her scent and her aura to quiet the voices that kept whispering to him that she had been touched. They told him that another man…youkai had been where only he was supposed to go. _'She can still be my mate. As long as she's still a virgin she can still be my mate.'_ He knew that he would beat them… he would one day quiet them, but for tonight, as long as they spoke in hushed tones he would deal with it. For tonight, as long as she was locked in his embrace, he would be able to fight them…ignore them and pretend, if only for tonight, that they really weren't there.

**Until Next Time…(I still hate snitchers!)

* * *

**

**Acknowledgements:** (All others have been sent PM's)

**SSJ04 Mewtwo**: A sequel, eh? Let me just say that you will know soon enough. Which means I'm debating the prospect of actually devoting time to writing again. If I did write one, do you promise to review each and every freaking chapter? Thanks for your continued reviews!

**Animationwriter:** Kagome wasn't thinking that Inu wasn't happy with her, she's thinking about how he would react if he knew the disgusting things she did with Jouyoku. That's all and nothing more. Thank you for your wonderful continued reviews. I hope to hear more from you.

**Liz Y:** How long have you been reading my fic, because you should know by now that nothing is, as it seems…LOL. I will say this though; enjoy the calm while it lasts! Thanks for your continued reviews, my new friend!

**Squeakalicious:** Okay, first and foremost and I'm not mad at you, but you have got to stop doing that! In PM's or on IM it's cool, but not on here. And you know what I'm talking about. Other than that thank you for your undying support and continued reviews!

**Tsuki-Sakota: **Well I am more than happy that you have chosen my work to read over someone else's because I love reading your reviews. I just hope that they keep coming. You said you'd like to know more about me; well I'm an open book. I'd like to say that I'm the average person, but in all honesty I'm not, I'm just a little more twisted. Oh and I have a dog…lol. Seriously, thanks for you review!

**ShadowDragon: **I'm glad you approved. Thank you, Thank you for your undying support and continued reviews!

**Wrath:** A series or a Series of porno's or a Porno Series, eh? ROFL, I'd have to say I personally wouldn't mind it being a Porno Series…lol. Thank you for your review!


	49. Summer Rain

**A/N: **Damn, no matter how hard I try this freaking fic won't end! Okay so this was suppose to be the last chapter then an epilogue, but damn it all it's just not going the way I planned! So please bear with me. I just can't see myself forcing an ending. I hope no one's upset with me or thinks that I'm dragging this out, because I swear I'm not! I know the villain has been killed, but remember this fic is about more than a villain. It's about hearts, feelings and souls. Please just keep that in mind as you read this chapter. Also, I keep getting asked if I'm going to do a sequel, and to that I have to ask, "Why? Do you guys want a Sequel? I would have thought that you would've had enough heartache for one life time." So I pose this question the rest of you, "Do you **really** want a Sequel?"

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership to anyone other than Jouyoku and Miebi Kokushi and Nokio.

* * *

**

_Quote: _

_Only a fool denies the truth, when it staring him in the face._

_Simonkal of Inuy

* * *

_

**Chapter 49: Summer Rain**

Wiping the sweat from her brow, Kagome glanced out over the glistening lake. It had been three months since she woke up not 6 feet from where she now knelt, washing her few meager belongings.

Staring up and to the left, she noticed the vague opening of the cave that had been her home for a total of 5 days after Inuyasha found her. After their talk, things seemed to go back to normal to a certain extent, but she could still see the doubt and reluctance in his eyes and in his movements every now and again.

She knew he did his best to hide it from her, but in all honesty she couldn't blame him. From time to time, she herself could still feel Jouyoku's hands all over her body. No matter how often she bathed or how hard she scrubbed her body, the filth of the things she did to him and allowed him to do to her, just wouldn't allow her to forgive herself or to fully accept Inuyasha's forgiveness either.

Sighing, she caught the white t-shirt she had been washing tightly in her hands and began to wring it dry. Setting it in the basket she had brought with her, she grabbed a pair of her panties and proceeded to wash them as well.

The last thing she wanted to think about was this, but how else was she going to deal with it? Inuyasha had made it quite clear that he no longer wanted to discuss anything dealing with Jouyoku. Sango had been so busy traveling back and forth to the neighboring villages purchasing things for the home that Miroku and Inuyasha was building, that they hadn't had any alone time for their long overdue girl talk. That only left Keade, and although the old Priestess was like a Grandmother to her, the miko just could not bring herself to discuss her personal life with her.

Pushing a stray strand of hair behind her ear she resumed the scrubbing of her undergarment. _'Maybe things aren't as bad as I think they are. Maybe I'm just thinking too much into this. Maybe…maybe I'm making a hill out of an ant pile.' _

She wanted to believe this, but how could she? From the time she was a little girl her mother had always told her, 'A person's actions, always speak louder then the words that fall from their lips.' So then if that was true, did this mean that she now repulsed Inuyasha?

Feeling the wetness she didn't want to fall build up around her eyelids, the miko blinked rapidly in hopes of stopping them. _'He said he wouldn't leave me.' _A tear slipped slowly down the side of her cheek and she quickly wiped it away with the back of her hand. "Okay, so he's not leaving me, but he's not touching me either." She mumbled to no one in particular.

Perhaps that's what hurt the most. In the three months that she had been back among the living… After he brought her home from the cave… He hadn't so much as brushed his hand across the hairs on her arms. Outside of casual conversation and answering questions that she would ask him, he rarely even spoke to her.

_'He said that he forgave me. So why is he treating me like this? Why is he treating me like I'm…like I'm a leper?'_

At first she didn't mind the time to herself, because quite honestly she mentally needed it. However as time progressed she realized that he was not only, not touching her, but he wasn't sleeping with her either.

When she went to bed at night, he would tell her that he was going to stay up a little longer, but when she awoke in the morning she'd find him either stretched out on the cushions in the sitting room, up in the limbs of Goshinbuko, or stretched out on the front porch, but never…never did she wake up to find him curled up beside her.

'_What have I done?'_ Kagome thought brokenheartedly while rubbing the back of her hand across her runny nose.

Wringing the underwear out that she had been washing, she threw it in the basket that held all her worldly belongings and sighed. Sitting back on her hunches she raised her face to the sky and prayed for rain. So that then she could cry and no one would be the wiser. There would be no tear streaks left upon her face or no redness of her eyes. It would just be her and the summer rain. No one would judge her, because no one would know. No one would make her feel inept or weak, because no one would be there to watch, as she bared her soul for the gods to see. It would be just her broken heart, her forgotten dreams and the summer rain.

"Am I asking for too much?" She asked, knowing she would not get an answer.

Drying her hands on the old Kimono that she had gotten from Kaede, Kagome stood to her feet with her basket clasped at her side. Staring out over the lake one last time she sighed softly, then turned and walked in the direction of her and her distant hanyou's home.

For the first time in a long time she wanted to go to her real home…her home through the well. So that her mother could hold her as she cried. She knew she wouldn't judge her for the things she was forced to do nor make her feel weak. She would just hold her until she quieted and then tell her that everything would be, as it should.

Kagome knew this want was futile, because she had already wished on the jewel and she was still here in the feudal era…his era. She knew in her heart of hearts that even after Inuyasha finished repairing the well, it would never again take her to her loved ones. She would be with him always and him with her, regardless of whether he touched her again or not. This is where she belonged, her death and rebirth had proven as much.

"Kagome-sama! Kagome-sama!"

The miko shut out her thoughts and turned in the direction of the voice calling her name so eagerly and with such passion. She saw a young man about the age of 16 or 17 running in her direction. As he came closer she realized that he was from the village, actually his family lived a few doors down from Kaede's hut.

She had seen him more than a few times but she had never spoken to him.

He was about as tall as Miroku, if not a little taller with short-cropped black hair. His medium build was that of the average male his age with the exception of his naturally golden tanned skin and the brilliant smile that always adorned his handsome face.

Shifting the basket so that it rested in front of her, Kagome turned towards the young man and smiled softly as he came to a stop before her. Remembering hearing the houshi say the boy's name, the miko stated, "Hi Nokio, how have you been?" While shifting the basket she was carrying so that it was between the two of them.

She couldn't help but wonder, _'Why in the hell was he calling my name like that?'_

Bowing lightly the young man tried to catch his breath, "I…I have som…something for you."

Stepping back Kagome eyed the young man curiously. "Is that so?" She stated while watching him feel around the inside of his tattered Haori. Taking another suspicious step back she glanced around the clearing as if she was expecting an ambush.

"Ah, there they are!" Nokio stated happily. Showing off a brilliant smile and two deeply engraved dimples on either side of his cheeks, he bowed again and presented her with two neatly wrapped packages.

Eyeing the packages suspiciously, the apprehensive Miko stated, "Nokio, I can't accept those. It wouldn't be right."

"Oh, oh, forgive me Kagome-sama, but …unfortunately they're not from me."

This caused her to be even more suspicious, but before she could retort the boy continued on with his tale. "I…I was chasing a wild boar, when a green toad youkai came out of nowhere and demanded I give this to the human wench that lives with the hanyou." Tilting his head to the side, he scratched his head absently and looked across the yard at the home in question as if he was thinking about something, " Well, you…you do live with the hanyou, right?"

Nodding in agreement, Kagome's thoughts traveled else where, _'Green toad, eh?' _

Shifting his weight from his right foot to his left, Nokio continued, "He said that somebody by the name of Rin, I think that was the name, sends you her thanks."

"Rin?" Kagome stated as if coming out of a daze. "That must have been Jakken that stopped you in the forest. Was he carrying a two headed staff?"

Thumbing his chin the boy replied in a matter of fact tone, "Yes, yes he was. It was quite hideous, if I do say so myself."

Kagome laughed for the first time since she had been brought back. "I don't know whether you're talking about Jakken or his staff, but it's just as funny either way."

Nokio immediately relaxed and joined the older woman in a good chuckle at the toads' expense. "I know he's a demon, but I can honestly say that I've met cock roaches with a better temperament than him."

The Miko laughed even harder, "Nokio, that's not nice! You shouldn't talk about your elders like that!" She stated playfully as she clutched her side with her free hand. _'Oh, it feels good to laugh again.'_

Twisting his legs inward while tucking his hands into his armpits, Nokio dropped into a low crouch and began to squawk around in a small circle around Kagome. He then began imitating the toad servant in a very high-pitched nasally voice, "Ninjen, you better take this to the wench that lives with the hanyou or I'll litter this field with your ashes!"

"You're too much! Please stop!" Kagome exclaimed as she doubled over dropping the basket she was carrying. "I…I have to admit that after only meeting Jakken for a few minutes, you do have his mannerism down to a fine science."

Noticing the woman's belonging slip from her grasp, the laughing boy immediately stopped his shenanigans and began to pick them up.

"You don't have to that!" Kagome stated hastily realizing just what he was about to touch.

"Nonsense, it was my fault. If I weren't acting the part of an ass, you wouldn't have dropped it to begin with. Besides, I should have known better. My dad keeps telling me that, perhaps that's why at this age I still haven't gotten married yet." Putting the last of the wet clothes in the basket he continued, "He say's women don't marry men that make them laugh. They only laugh at them."

Kagome smiled at the young man, "Perhaps you just haven't met the right woman yet?" She didn't honestly mean anything by it; she just felt that perhaps it was the right thing to say at the moment. Glancing around the field she thought she saw a flash of red, but upon further inspection disregarded it.

Grinning sheepishly he replied from his crouched position, "Oh, I've met her!" Looking away from her, he continued, "Well not officially, until today that is."

Kagome didn't miss the blush staining his cheeks. Glancing away she silently prayed that he wasn't talking about her.

"There you go." The young man stated as he stood up with the packages in one hand and the basket shoved securely beneath his right arm, "You were going home, right?"

"Uhm, yes, but I can carry it. It's not a problem."

Handing her the two packages Nokio exclaimed as if insulted, "Oi, I was raised by humans! I have manners!"

The miko giggled at his soft jab at the toad's ungodly manners and let the young man walk her to the steps of her home. Stepping up on the first step she turned to face her escort, "Thank you for everything."

"I assure you Kagome-sama, the pleasure was all mine." He replied as he handed her the wicker basket with one hand while reaching up with his free hand and brushing away a stray strand of her hair that fell over her left eye. "If I knew that I wasn't being too forward, I would tell you that are indeed the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on." His fingers lingered just a moment too long sending a guilty shiver down the miko's spine.

Kagome blushed and glanced around the clearing again. She knew this had to be some kind of joke or either this boy was just crazy, because there is no way he could really be here flirting with her on the steps of the home that she shared with the infamous hanyou. "Th…Thank you, but you know that…that I'm not available, right?"

Imitating that of someone that had just been shot in the heart the boy fell to his knees before her clutching his chest, his head lulling lazily to the side, "Oh she wounds me so!"

The miko giggled at his boyish antics. Maybe…just maybe this was what she needed. A few minutes…seconds without thinking about her problems…a few careless moments enjoying someone else's company. She knew this young man's childish crush would go nowhere, perhaps this once she could enjoy it. At least she didn't repulse him.

Squatting down she took his hand in hers and stated softly in a Shakespearian tone, "Oh Nokio, if only I had met you 4 years ago, but alas, my heart now and will forever belong to another."

Realizing that she was willing to at least play along with him, Nokio brought her hand to his lip and kissed it, "My lady, the words that fall from your supple lips wounds me, but that will not stop me from admiring you from afar."

Smiling sweetly down at the boy Kagome stated, "Thank you Nokio-kun for making me smile, when all I wanted to do was cry. For that you will always find a friend in me."

Standing to his feet his eyes locked with hers, Nokio smiled back at her, "Then my job here is down, my lady." Kissing her hand again he started to turn away then stopped and turned back around to face her, "Though I have only watched you smile from a distance and in passing, I must say, I really love seeing it."

Blushing from ear to ear the miko bowed, "Why thank you Nokio-kun, it has been a pleasure."

Sparing just another moment the young man winked at her and bowed then ran in the opposite direction from which he had come.

After watching the boy disappear down the path that led to the village, Kagome turned her attention back to her basket of wet clothes and the packages the Lady of the Western Lands had sent to her.

"I wonder what this is." She whispered as she squeezed the package, "It's soft." Dropping the basket Kagome walked into her bedroom while ripping the brown wrapping down the middle, "Oh Rin!" She exclaimed as she pulled the neatly folded garment from the first package.

A note fell to the floor, which the Miko quickly picked up and read.

_Kagome-sama,_

_I wanted to give you something for working so diligently to save my life and the life of my child that I still carry, thanks to you. My mate informed me that you would be remaining in the village with Inuyasha. For that I am ever thankful, because now I truly believe that perhaps there is a chance that you and I will be able to bond as more than acquaintance's. I will pray that one day I will be able to call you sister and not just friend. However, until that day I wanted to send you these two Kimonos. The red and yellow one is for evening wear and the navy blue and powder blue one is for everyday wear. If you flip it inside out, you will see that you can wear it either way. (That was my love's idea.) So actually I am sending you 3 Kimono's. I know you will put these to good use and will take much pride when wearing them. _

_Please don't say that it's too much, because I will never be able to repay you, nor Inuyasha-kun for what you did for my baby and me._

_P.S: I don't think my love, is that angry at Inuyasha-kun any longer, but he doesn't speak of it, so I don't know for sure. However, I would be most happy if the two of you would grace us with your presence at our mating ceremony. I will send Jakken with invites when the day draws nearer. Please give your mate a hug for me and tell him that I am forever indebted to him for his bravery._

_Rin-sama, Lady of the Western Lands_

Kagome smiled as she re-read the note once more. Tracing the beautifully written letters with the tips of her fingernails she sighed heavily, her finger lingering on the word, 'Mate'. Why did this letter…a simple thank you note make her heart feel even more broken and heavy?

Was it because Rin was moving on with her life? Was it because neither she nor Sesshomaru seemed to be dwelling on the things of the past? Of did it just remind her of everything that she had been missing over the past few months?

_'I…I miss him.'_ She thought as she covered her face with her hands and began to openly weep. "Inuyasha, I…I miss you."

Even though he was still with her physically and there at her every beck and call. He really wasn't, was he? His heart, his mind, and his soul were not with her and that is what she missed the most.

* * *

**_Simonkal of Inuy

* * *

_**

Time stood perfectly still as he sat in the trees watching her…watching her flirt and laugh with someone that wasn't him.

When was the last time that she laughed with or even at him? Why did she seem so comfortable with this boy?

Inuyasha hadn't intentionally come to spy on her, he had come to apologize…to talk to her…to find out why she had been so withdrawn over the past few months. He had come so that maybe they could salvage their relationship. Perhaps repair the gapping hole that had developed between them. He wanted to tell her about the voices and listen to what she had been trying to tell him.

He hadn't come here to see this, not this…never this!

Growling the hanyou watched the young man that was quickly overstepping his bounds hand her two packages then proceed to walk her to the home that he had built.

_'Bastard! He's giving her gifts? Is she accepting them?'_

Inuyasha had been spending the majority of his days for the past few months, helping Miroku build a home for him and Sango. When he wasn't helping him, he was trying to rebuild the well, in order to give his Miko peace of mind.

It had been at the Monks insistence that he come and talk to her. At first he was reluctant, he didn't know whether it would benefit them or if it would hurt them. But in the end he had swallowed his pride and came on faith that perhaps she would talk to him and maybe, just maybe tell him that she still loved him and though things had been strained between them, she still wanted to be with him.

The hanyou knew full well that it was his fault that the distance had grown between them. After he brought her back from the cave, he told himself that he would let her come to him, when she was ready, but instead of her coming, the voices came. They came back loud and vicious, eating at his mind, his heart, and his soul.

They tried to make him hate her for things she may have done. They showed him glimpses of tangled bodies, heated loving words, and glistening sweaty brows. They told him that she was useless…worthless…nothing more than a common tramp! Even as he watched her sleep they would tell him that she was dreaming about him, Jouyoku. When he saw her crying the voices told him that she was crying for him, the vile beast that had taken her.

In his heart he knew better, but as the days flew by and the months drove on, his heart grew weaker and the voices. The ever screaming…chanting noise that only he could hear grew louder and louder and harder and harder to ignore and control.

Inuyasha growled viciously as he watched the arrogant boy drop to his knees before Kagome and clutch his chest as if she had just wounded him somehow. He wanted to tear in there and rip that smile off his face. He wanted to reach into the idiots' chest and pull out his heart! But he couldn't! The voices…the voices told him that…she wasn't worth it!

'_How could you? How could you betray me again?'_

He wanted to turn away, but for the life of him, he couldn't. He tried to tell himself that it…this was nothing. It was innocent…she was innocent! She was doing nothing wrong! Then…then he saw her…watched her kneel before the boy with a smile that she at one time only reserved for him plastered on her flushed face.

The hanyou couldn't hear what they were saying, but he could see everything! He could see the blush that crept up her cheeks as she reached for the boys' hand and whispered things he couldn't comprehend. He could see the boy grin from ear to ear then happily stand to his feet. Then he watched with baited breath as the boy brought his Kagome's hand to his lips, and his heart broke…his mind snapped.

'_Why?'_

All the hanyou could see was her leaving him for that human. All he could hear was the hideous laughing of the voices in his head as they mocked him for his stupidity! Belittled him for being immature enough to believe that he could possibly have some kind of future with one such as her! They taunted him for showing her his heart and allowing her to use it against him!

Inuyasha stumbled back and dropped to his knees as things that he tried to fight… Images he wanted to ignore came flooding into his mind.

He saw her…his Kagome…the woman he wanted to be his mate, wrapped in the arms of a faceless nameless man! He saw her smiling at him, heard her thanking him for saving her from a wretched life with a half-breed!

His claws dug into the ground as he watched their bodies intertwine in a heated obscene show of lust! The bastard's hands were groping at her breast and gently squeezing her ass, while she ran her fingers sensually down the center of his chest and up the crest of his back.

"No." He hissed as he violently shook his head trying to shake the visions loose. He didn't want to believe it! He knew it was just his imagination playing tricks on him, goading him to the point of no return! But how was he supposed to fight this when she was standing there proving them right?

"_Slut"_

No…no, she was not a slut she was his Kagome! She was what he had always wanted! She was the only woman other than his mother that he had cried for! He would not let her leave him, not again, not ever!

"_You waste your pain on her! She doesn't care for you! Look at her! Look at her!"_ The voices demanded hatefully.

The hanyou's heart was torn. His mind was confused; all conscious rational thought was hidden beneath a thick fog of doubt and pain.

Standing slowly to his feet Inuyasha eyed the boy as he happily ran off headed in the direction of the village. He wanted to run him down and behead him for his trespasses, but that would have to wait.

Turning his attention to his obsession, the reason for the anger and pain coursing through his veins, he watched with heavily lidded eyes as she…the one who had betrayed him again, turned and entered the home that he had built with his own two hands.

"_Teach her a lesson hanyou. Show her…show her that she cannot betray us at will! Punish her! We dare you!" _The voices in his head hissed.

Stepping out of the forest he stood and stared at the door of his home for a long moment as if debating on what he would do next.

The voices were too strong and too loud for him to ignore any longer. Perhaps…perhaps they were right. Perhaps her betrayal would only cease after he punished her. He then slowly, quietly and methodically stalked down the path to his home…the path…the path of no return.

Maybe she didn't want to be with him, but he would not let someone else have her. She was his, whether she liked it or not! She belonged to him, and he would make sure she knew it.

"_Teach the bitch. Teach her a lesson she'll never forget!" _The voices hissed in unison and then there was silence, nothing but silence. No thoughts swirled around his tattered mind. No regrets, no wants, and no hesitation.

**Until Next Time**… (I haven't decided on a lemon between these two yet, so the next chapter, which is the last chapter, will be a surprise for all of us.)

* * *

**Acknowledgements:**

**Shadow Dragon:** Thanks for your wonder review and I don't care how long it takes you to review as long as you review! LOL

**Leti:** Thank you so much! And I'm seriously considering a sequel, but don't worry you'll know by the end of the next chapter.

**Mel:** I'm sorry if my idea of purity is upsetting you, but in this fic…my fic, to take ones virginity or to give it to someone is a pretty big deal. Of course Inuyasha would be concerned whether she'd slept with Jojo, because that would mean that he not only had to worry about her loosing her mind, but he'd also have to search within himself for the patience and will to still except her. Anyway thanks for your review and I hope to hear more from you!

**Sangofan89:** So, I guess you're a big Sango fan, eh? LOL, Thank you for you review and Jouyoku thanks you as well…lol.

**She-Wolf1991:** (Grins sheepishly) I'm glad you're glad she's back! Thanks for your review!

**MaliceBabe:** You asked me why Inuyasha thought that if Kagome was not a virgin he couldn't have her as his mate. Well in this fic and all the fics that I write. The initial blood bond of mates, happen with the breaking of the hymen, and the final bond tying their lifelines together happen at an official mating ceremony. Had she lost her virginity, sure he could still sleep/have sex with her if he wanted to, but the bond wouldn't be there. I hope that answered your question and Thanks for your review!

**SSJ04 Mewtwo:** (Grins) This Simonkal of Inuy is very happy to have please Mewtwo! Thanks for your review!

**Liz Y:** I'm so glad I could bring some happiness to you world. Let me know if there's anything else I can do for you. LOL, Thanks for your review!

**Animationwriter:** Why did you cry? That was a good chapter for a change. I tried not to put too much angst in it, but I had to show Inu's feelings. Anyway I hope this chapter didn't make you cry. Thanks for your continued reviews!

**Tsuki-Sakota**: Wow, what a long review! I've seen the entire series and I really hate the way it ended. Now I'm reading the manga and well I'm not too happy about what's been going on, but I will say this, "Kikyo is officially dead this time." But the down side to that is Inuyasha tells her that she's the first woman he's ever loved since the day he was born and the baka cries. When I say cries, I mean really sheds tears like a pup! Anyway seeing has me rethinking my Inu/Kag pairing, but I think there's something about to happen where Inu finally notices how severely he's been hurting Kagome, so I can only hope. Oh I have a Shiatsu; she's 6 months and bad as hell. Anyway thanks for your review and you may just get your wish!


	50. Summer Storms

**A/N: **This is goodbye my friends. At least from the world of 'Confrontations.' I hope that I have successfully kept you all well entertained and your wicked desires well satiated. This however, is a very, very long chapter. I did not want to end with 51 chapters (I'm weird like that) therefore your getting 21 pages of my blood and sweat. Oh, and there will not be an epilogue. So enjoy my friends and pay very close attention to the end of the chapter.** _Lemon Warning! Don't worry Truth and Justice it's nothing graphic, in my opinion!

* * *

_**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of them with the exception of Jouyoku, Miebi Kokushi and Nokio.

* * *

**Chapter 50**: **Summer Storms**

Kagome wasn't sure exactly how long she had sat at the edge of her bed crying, but she knew that this was getting her nowhere. Her soul felt weary. She was emotionally drained and down right exhausted from secretly praying…Begging for things she wasn't quite sure she deserved, but still wanted.

'_I have to fix this. I have to at least try.'_ She thought as she looked over her shoulder and at the beautiful finely stitched Kimonos that Rin had sent her.

Standing to her feet the miko quickly wiped away any traces of her tears, _'I will not cry anymore! I'm going to fix this! I'm going to make him talk to me!'_ Picking up the elegant red and yellow Kimono she sighed, _'If I don't fix this now, we'll just drift further and further apart. I know we will. I…I can't let that happen.'_

After neatly folding that Kimono, she stored it away in the finely crafted trunk that Inuyasha had made for her a month or so ago.

Glancing back at the dark blue Kimono covered with finely stitched ivory cranes she got an idea, _'I'll cook a special dinner and light some candles. I'll set the mood, that's what I'll do. Then maybe he'll take a walk with me and then...then we'll talk.'_ She thought hopefully.

Noticing that it was getting darker outside, she decide that if she was going to put her plan into action she would have to start now.

Untying the tattered Kimono she was wearing, she allowed it to fall to the floor in a heap, which she ignored for the moment as she turned and lifted the ivory colored inner kimono off the bed and proceeded to slide it on her small frame. After quickly tying it around her waist she turned to the small mirror that sat on the far side of the room and began to comb through her hair with her fingers.

The miko didn't feel she had time to locate her brush so this would have to do for now.

When she felt she had untangled it enough she twisted it a few times and brought it up to the crown of her head were she pinned it. Then she began to pull a few strands down so that they lay delicately around her face.

Stepping back, Kagome tried to smile at her reflection, but failed. Sure her hair looked fine, actually perfect, but inside she felt sick…desperate and broken. No amount of beautifying was going to fix this, but still she had to try. Sparing another few minutes to tease the ends of her mane she decided that this was as good as it was going to get.

Turning back to the bed she picked up the heavy outer Kimono and slipped it on. _'My Kami.'_ She thought. The extravagant material wrapped around her…embraced her as if it had a mind of it's own. Running her hands across the material she thought, _'What kind of material is this?'_ Twirling once in a small circle her thoughts continued, _'There are certainly perks that come with being mated to Sesshomaru, eh Rin?'_

Locating the ivory obi with dark blue and light blue stitched cranes and half moons, the miko proceeded to tie the obi around her waist allowing it to end in a big bow at the base of her back.

Giving herself the once over, Kagome silently prayed for a full-length mirror. She wanted to view the whole picture all at once, not the right side then the left. Good grief, she couldn't even see what she looked like from behind, but she knew that the mixture of light and dark blues mixed with the ivory was an astonishing thing in it's self.

Stepping over to the corner were her toiletries were located she sprayed on a soft mist of her jasmine body spray that she knew Inuyasha liked, then reached for her plum colored cherry tasting lip-gloss. Staring at the tube, a dry laugh escaped her, '_This is ridiculous! But if I don't at least try to reach him, I may never get another chance. I can't loose him. I…I have to make him listen…understand. I have to.'_

Coating her lips once she looked into the mirror once more and frowned, _'I'm not a seductress like the temptress, but maybe this will get him to listen or at least talk to me.'_

She never wanted to compare herself to that vile disgusting part of her, but this was one time that she wished that she had just an ounce of her forwardness, sultriness, and maybe just a little of her irresistibility. Then she'd be able to walk up to Inuyasha, say what she wanted to say and demand that he touch her and kiss her and…and…take her as his mate. But the ugly truth was she was not the temptress, she was Kagome, a simple, needy, and brokenhearted woman, nothing more.

Turning away from the mirror, she quieted her thoughts of the bitch that caused this whole mess and focused on what she needed to do in order to rectify her current situation.

Glancing around the bedroom she decided that she would make quick work of straightening up then she'd begin dinner. _'Hopefully I'll be able to get it all done before he comes home. If I don't, at least my appearance will be pleasing. I hope.'_

The miko hated that her thoughts of late had all been rather oppressive. When had she ever felt so docile and subservient, not to mention ugly? Even when she was younger and feared that Inuyasha was just keeping her around for the jewel, she had never felt this lost and alone.

'_Mom, I could really use you right now.'_ She thought while fighting back a few tears that tried to fall.

After straightening the ends of the comforter she had brought from her time, she stood back and stared around the room making sure that everything was in its place and accounted for.

Satisfied with her appearance as well as the room the miko turned and headed for the door that led into the sitting room. Stepping into the room she froze when her eyes fell on the hanyou standing in the middle of the room, glaring maliciously at her. His tousled hair lay over his shoulders; his ragged bangs allowing only the menacing glow of his golden eyes to show through.

"Inu…Inuyasha what are you doing here?" Kagome inquired while taking a nervous step back. She wasn't scared per se, but she really didn't like the way he was staring at her. The way his eyes burrowed into her soul, as if they were promising her pain…punishment and him retribution.

He stepped forward, his eyes never leaving hers, "I live here or did you forget that?" His voice was cold, unemotional and husky. "Were you going somewhere?"

Her mind told her to run, but her heart and her soul told her to stand there and take whatever he offered. Stepping back again, she wasn't sure if she was elated that he was finally paying attention to her or just being stupid by standing in the path of a storm she could feel coming. Raising her hand to her chest she stuttered, "I…I… No I wasn't go…going anywhere."

Inuyasha stared at her from head to toe, the voices in his head egging him on, telling him that she was going to meet that boy. He didn't know whom to believe, but he knew this Kimono was not something that he had gotten her. The voices, they had to be telling the truth! This Kimono it had to be the gift that that boy had given her and now…now she was going to meet him! She had gotten all dolled up and even sprayed herself with the mist stuff for that boy! How could she betray him like this? How could she openly and with out remorse betray him after everything that they had been through?

Growling viciously, he took another step forward his fist balled up tightly at his sides. "Liar," he hissed not really caring if she heard him or not.

Stepping back once more her back pressed firmly against the wall she stared at him, her mouth agape, 'W_hat is he talking about? Why is he so angry? What did I do?'_

The voices chanted in his mind for him to rip that pathetic garment from her body! How dare she stand before him with lies falling from her lips, and her body draped in gifts given to her by another suitor!

"Do you take me for a fool, Kagome? I may be nothing more than a half-breed to you, but I don't deserve your lies or your disrespect! I saw you and him!" Inuyasha bellowed, while secretly trying to fight the voices.

He kept telling himself that he was being unreasonable. But how could he when she was standing here before him proving them right! She…she was always proving them right!

Inching away Kagome stared at him. Her mind wouldn't focus; it refused to absorb what he was saying or trying to say. All she could see was the anger and rage in his eyes. All she could hear was the hatred in his voice and the promise of violence. "Inuyasha, please stop this. I don't know what you're talking about. Please…stop." She pleaded, her voice holding more than a hint of anxiety.

He grunted but continued towards her, his knuckles cracking threateningly, "He gave you this didn't he?" He stated hatefully, while nodding his head towards the article of clothing she was wearing. It was almost like his voice was no longer his anymore.

She jumped out of the way as his claws descended on the side of her obi ripping it. "What in the hell are you doing? Stop this! What's wrong with you?" Grasping the ends of the Obi with one hand she tried to hold the Kimono closed with the other. "Why are you doing this?" She asked as she backed into their bedroom.

To be honest he didn't truly understand it himself, he just wanted that Kimono off of her, by any means necessary. By her standing there before him wearing it, it was like she was rubbing her affair in his face. "Take that fucking thing off!" He shouted furiously.

She jumped at the sound of his voice, but held her ground. "No, not until you tell me why you're behaving like this!"

The voices told him, he didn't owe her an explanation; he owed her nothing!

Stepping so the he was blocking the doorway he stated calmly, "I won't say it again, Kagome."

She stared at him, unable to believe that he was behaving in this manner, when she had done nothing wrong. The more she thought about it the angrier she got. "I will do no such thing!" Tightening her hold on the Kimono she continued while stepping away from him, "For months you walk around me as if I'm diseased or something, and now you come in here demanding that I remove my clothing! You must have lost your everlasting mind!"

The hanyou laughed dryly, "If my name was Jouyoku, I bet you would take it off without breaking a sweat, wouldn't you, bitch?" Smirking coldly he continued, "Or maybe you were hoping that the piss ant that gave it to you would be the one to remove it."

The miko looked like he had just slapped her. "What did you just say to me?"

"Fuck, don't act like you have a problem hearing, because I know you heard exactly what the fuck I just said!"

"You son of a bitch," Kagome whispered in disbelief as the realization of what he was insinuating began to sink in. "How dare you?" She hissed, tears beginning to slowly cloud her vision.

"Pfft, why don't you just admit it, Kagome? Admit that you don't want to be with me! Admit that you wanted Jouyoku! That's why you chose to go with him, isn't it? And now that he's gone you want…you want that fucking human! Admit it goddamn it! I'm tired of your fucking lies!"

Kagome lowered her head so that her eyelashes were covering her eyes, "You bastard. Here I am thinking that I did something wrong when it's clear that you've obviously lost your damn mind!" Walking towards him she continued while sloppily wiping away her tears, "If I wanted Jouyoku I wouldn't have killed him, or did you forget that!" Raising her head she took another step forward so that she was standing directly in front of him, "As for me being a bitch, well I wanted to be your bitch, but you're such an ass you missed that, didn't you?"

Inuyasha glared at her. He wanted to listen to her…believe her, but the voices, they told him she was lying. They told him that she would say anything to get away from him or make him forget that he had a right to be angry. "Oh, please! Save that shit for someone that cares! I could smell his cum all over you when I found you! I know what you did to and with him! I know Kagome, so stop the bullshit! Just tell me the fucking truth for once in your miserable goddamn life!"

She stepped back away from him, the shock of his hateful words cutting deep into her soul. _'He smelled Jouyoku's cum? My Kami,'_ She thought, but before she could think any further she reached back and slapped him across the face. "How dare you? You…you bastard!" Tears began to pour from her already red swollen eyes as something deep inside her snapped. "I tried to tell you what he did to me! I tried to tell you and you said you didn't want to hear it! Now you come to me with this? You stand here accusing me of something I had no control over! How dare you!"

Inuyasha stared at her. Waiting for her to deny it, but she didn't. Instead she reminded him of how he shut her down every time she tried to talk to him. The voices…the voices began to fade the louder she spoke, the angrier she became. His mind began to clear and his anger began to fade and be replaced with guilt for verbally attacking her in such away. Then empathy for what she had gone through for his sake, but regardless of what he was now feeling, it was too late to stop the torrential down pour that she was laying upon him.

"Yes, you smelled his cum on me! Or did you forget that he's a fucking rapist! I did everything I could to stop him! But that wasn't enough, was it?!" Reaching back she slapped him across the face again, "I died for you, you prick and you stand here ridiculing me! You treat me as if I'm the scum of the earth!" She slapped him again. "The sight of me…the idea of touching me, it turns you off, doesn't it? I should've just let him rape me, is that what you wanted? Would that have made the self centered hanyou happy?" Pushing him in the center of his chest she hissed heatedly, "Say it Inuyasha! Say it! I repulse you! You wish I hadn't come back! Say it! Say something you son of bitch!" Slapping him across the face for a fourth time, Kagome stood there glaring at him, daring him to challenge her.

How dare he treat her like this, when she had lost so much to save his ass! How dare he belittle her and accuse her of such hideous things? How dare he? _'I should have wished that he had some fucking common sense, instead of for his happiness!'_ She thought angrily as she stepped back so that she was standing at the foot of their bed.

Inuyasha hadn't expected this. He didn't plan on her getting angry and abusive, not that her slaps hurt or anything. He just stared at her unable to find the words to say anything at all. All this time he was thinking… All this time he was allowing the voices…his imagination to control him...to tell him what he wanted to hear.

'_Was it all fabrications…lies…untruths or were they half truths?'_

"Say something, Inuyasha." Kagome mumbled from the edge of the bed where she had collapsed. "You seem to have all the freaking answers, so tell me what else you know!"

The hanyou sighed in a defeated manner but said nothing.

Standing up abruptly, the miko screamed furiously, "Oh don't tell me that the big bad hanyou has lost his voice! Weren't you there Inuyasha?! Tell me what happened! Tell me how he touched me! Tell me how I touched him! God damn it, tell me how… Tell me why I purified his ass, if I wanted him so goddamn much!" Glaring at him for a moment longer she flopped down on the bed as if all the energy had just been sucked from her body. Clutching her chest, as if her heart was going to burst, she whispered pleadingly, "Please, for the love of god, Inuyasha, say something."

Staring at her for a long moment he tried to think of something with meaning that he could say to her, but found nothing. He didn't want to act as if he hadn't just heard her outburst because he did. He had heard everything…every syllable…every vowel and he wished to god that he hadn't. So instead he directed his comment at the Kimono, "Where'd you get that?"

She looked sadly down at the Kimono then at the ripped obi, "Rin sent it to me. It was supposed to be a thank you gift, but you've ruined that."

"Stop lying! I saw you and that boy together! I saw him give you the two packages, Kagome! You were laughing with him. I…I saw you flirting…"

"Is that what this is about?" She stated exasperatedly. "Jakken saw him in the woods and demanded he give them to me. There's a note that came with it, if you don't believe me. And as for Nokio…"

"Nokio?"

"Does it ring a bell, Inuyasha? Yes, I said Nokio. For the past 3 months he's the only person besides Miroku that hasn't treated me like I'm some kind of leper! So forgive me for actually acting like a human with him and not like a brainless zombie!"

The hanyou felt like a complete ass. He could tell she was aggravated with him and she had every right to be. The things he said to her…the way he acted.

Yes, he had been a total and complete ass to her from the moment he brought her home. Lowering his head in shame he mumbled, "Do…do you hate me now?"

She could see the pain and confusion he was feeling as if it was a living-breathing thing sitting upon his shoulders staring at her. Kagome wanted to go to him and tell him that he needn't worry about it. They would forget this whole thing ever happened, but wasn't that the cause of this whole mess? Hadn't they tried to pretend that what happened with Jouyoku, hadn't actually happened? Hadn't Inuyasha already tried to act as if everything was normal, when it wasn't? Wrapping her arms around her small frame, Kagome replied, "No, I don't hate you, but if you needed to talk to me, why didn't you just come to me? Why did you have to let it get this far?"

Inuyasha sighed heavily and stepped back so that his back was against the frame of the door. Sliding down so that he was sitting on the floor, he ran his hands through his bangs dejectedly. _'How could I have been so wrong? Why did I listen to them? Why didn't I just talk to her?'_

"Inuyasha, please talk to me. I…I can't do this anymore. You don't sleep with me. You haven't touched me since we came home and you barely even talk to me. Tell…tell me how I…we can fix this." Kagome stated as she slid off the edge of the bed to sit on her knees a few feet away from him.

Closing his eye's Inuyasha whispered as if in a dream, "I'm so stupid. I can't believe I said those things to you. I can't believe I listened to them. I knew they were lying. I knew I shouldn't have listened, but…but I also knew that he had been with you…touched you. And even though I could smell him on you, I still tried to deny what might have happened." Hitting the back of his head against the doorframe a few times he hissed, "I'm such a fool, Kagome. I should've listened when you tried to talk to me earlier. I…I should have listened."

Scooting a little closer to him but not close enough that she could touch him, she stated, "You said that you knew they were lying. Who are you talking about? Was someone telling you things?"

He shook his head as if he didn't want to answer but responded, "No one, well no one with a body or a face. It was all in my head and I was listening. I can't believe I was such an ass to you! Why did I listen to them? My god Kagome, what if I had hurt you today?"

Twiddling her fingers nervously, the Miko stated while fighting against herself not to go to him and hold him, "You would never hurt me, Inuyasha. Regardless of the situation, you could never hurt me." Lowering her head she asked softly, "Why haven't you been sleeping with me? Why have you been putting so much space between us? Do you not want to be with me anymore?"

"Oh Kami, Kagome. Didn't you see how I just acted? I was thinking that you didn't want to be with me. I thought you wanted to be with that Nokio, boy. And the fucking voices…man…the voices had me so fucked up I couldn't see straight. But you…I've always and will always want you. Don't you understand that yet?" Reaching for her hand, which she gladly gave to him, he continued, "I didn't mean any of the things I said, okay? I was just acting stupid and jealous. I'm…I'm so sorry, Kagome."

Kagome squeezed his hand and smiled, "I know and I'm sorry I slapped you, but…but you really had me upset."

Inuyasha chuckled nervously while rubbing the side of his face, "Yeah, you were pretty pissed. Your face was all red and you said 'fuck' like four times! I couldn't believe it!"

Kagome laughed at him, but didn't move towards him. "Inuyasha?"

"Yeah" He stated lightheartedly as he threw up his hands in defensive manner. "You're not going to hit me again are you?"

The miko giggled again then her tone turned serious, "I want you to know that…everything that happened between Jouyoku and I was totally against my will. I at no time welcomed his advances." Scooting a little closer to him she continued, "I would never, ever do anything to willingly deceive you or hurt you. You do know that, don't you?"

Inuyasha nodded reluctantly and stared at her. Part of him wanted to quiet her, but the bigger…smarter part of him told him that he needed to let her speak. Reaching over he pulled her into his lap and whispered, "Whatever you want to say…whatever you need to tell me, I'm here and I'm listening."

The miko sighed contentedly and relaxed into his arms, "As long as you know that I would never willing do anything to hurt you, that's all I have to say. Oh, and if you start getting any crazy thoughts, I want you to talk to me about it, okay?"

Kissing her temple he let his forehead lean against hers, "So you don't think I'm crazy?"

"I think you're a complete idiot, but not crazy. By the way you are going to get me a new Obi."

"Really?" Inuyasha stared at her for a moment. Hadn't they just been ready to rip each other apart not 5 minutes ago and now here she was sitting on his lap, having an innocent conversation about nothing. How could she forgive him so easily for the things he said to her? How could she so willingly love him without hesitation? _'No matter how much I try, I will never feel worthy of her.' _He thought as he tightened his hold on her.

"Yes, because you cut it and that wasn't very nice."

"Feh, I asked you to take it off, but you didn't listen. So I figured I'd help you out of it."

Slapping his chest playfully the miko responded, "Whatever! You're still getting me a new one."

Fingering the ends of the Kimono Inuyasha stated, "You look nice in this."

"Was that a compliment?"

Pulling her closer to him he inhaled and welcomed the feeling of peace that embraced him. For the first time in three months, there were no voices, no whispers, no doubts and absolutely no regrets. "Maybe."

"So if you want to see me look nice again, then you 'will' get me another obi." Kagome replied as she snuggled closer into his embrace. _'Kami, I missed this.'_

"Sure…sure, now sit still, there's something I've been dying to do to you." Shifting her so that she was looking at him, he could feel her tense slightly then relax. Leaning into her, he let his free hand roam slowly up her back to the base of her neck where it lingered for a moment. "You know if you hold your breath much longer you're going to pass out." He stated smugly as his warm breath misted over her flushed cheek.

Kagome hadn't even realized that she was holding it until he voiced it. Blushing deeper, she averted her eyes away from his face and towards his chest.

Continuing his ministration his hand made it's way to the twist that sat at the crown of her head. Removing the pins that held it, he ran his claws through her twisted mane until it lay sensually about her shoulders and down her back. "I like your hair better when it's down." He stated softly as he continued to comb through it with his claws.

"That feels nice." Kagome mumbled as she leaned into his touch. "Is that all you've been dying to do?" She asked dreamily.

Inuyasha smirked, "What else were you hoping I'd want to do?"

The miko blushed more profusely but didn't respond.

The Inu prince laughed, "I had no idea you were a closet lech."

"I'm not a lech! I just thought… Well…" Sighing exasperatedly the girl tried again, "I was just hoping… Well not hoping but…" Her sentence dissolved on her lips as his perfect lips covered hers in a gentle kiss.

"Is that what you were hoping for?" Inuyasha asked while slowly pulling away.

Licking her lips she smiled shyly, "Not exactly. I was hoping for something more like this." Snaking her arms around his neck she leaned into him. Her lips barely grazing his as her hand slithered up the base of his neck into the roots of his plush silver mane. She let her fingertips dance across his scalp and the skin of his neck. Letting the tip of her tongue slide over his lower lip, she heard a soft moan escape him as his lips parted and their kiss deepened.

Inuyasha lost himself in the taste of her…the feel of her soft body pressed firmly against him. _'How could I have been so stupid? How could I have ever doubted her?'_ He forced those thoughts away. None of that mattered anymore. It was about here and now…from this moment forward. He would make it right. He would it make so that the memories of her ordeal was nothing more than a minute in the life of an ant. This he would do. This was his silent promise to her.

Kagome moaned and arched towards him trying to deepen their kiss even more. She wanted this…him. It had been three months_… 'It's time. It's time to move forward.' _

Inuyasha pulled away. Resting his forehead against hers, he stated breathlessly, "Maybe…maybe we should stop before…"

Shaking her head slowly, "No, I want this. I want you. I'm tired…I'm tired of living in that one night. It's time for us… It's time for us to…"

She didn't need to finish that statement, he knew what she was saying and he agreed. "Are you sure? If we do this…"

Kagome pushed away from him and stood to her feet, her eyes locked with his. Stepping back towards the bed that they had shared for over a year, she let her outer Kimono fall to the floor while holding her hand out for him to take.

The hanyou stared at the amazing creature before him wondering exactly what he had done to deserve someone such as she, but he didn't make a move towards her. "Ka…Kagome…"

Reaching down she slowly untied her inner Kimono as she spoke quietly soothingly to his soul…his heart. "I have loved you from the moment I laid eyes upon you. I have craved you from the second I first touched you. The first time you saved me, I knew that it was in your arms that I belonged. It was then Inuyasha, that I decided that if I couldn't be with you, I would live this life alone, with only my memories of you…of us." Shrugging her shoulders gently she let the satin material that covered her body fall to the floor. "We've been given a second chance to make what we had right. Thus far we've wasted it, lost in our own miseries and thoughts of deceit. I won't let another moment go by without you knowing that here is where I belong. Here is where I will always be, if you'll still have me.

"Ka…Kagome," He mumbled as he stood slowly to his feet. His eyes slowly traveled over the length of her perfectly trimmed body. He took in the soft roundness of her shoulders, the valley between her perfectly round mounds, the curve of her vivacious hips and the soft undulating flow of her toned abdomen that delved down into a mass of dark luscious curls. His feet began to move towards her as if she was the positive to his negative, the sunlight to his flowers or the air to his lungs. She mesmerized him, enraptured him, and bewitched him, making it so that he could see no one but her.

Her words spoke of undying love and promises of forever to his soul and his heart. Her body…her beautiful enticing sensual alluring body spoke things he could not yet comprehend to his very being…his pride…his ego, everything that told him he was a man and nothing less.

The feel of her hands as she slowly began to disrobe him sent shivers down his spine and blood rushing to certain parts of his anatomy. He felt the heat of her fingers delicately brushing over his chest as she slowly pushed his inner and outer haori off his shoulders and down his arms.

"I love you." Kagome whispered as she stepped forward her hand resting gently on the side of his neck. "I've loved you for far too long to want to turn back now." She continued as her lips descended on his chest where she left a light trail of soft kisses leading up to the opposite side of his neck across his cheek and ending at his parted lips. Her free hand trailed down his chest over his chiseled stomach to his overly toned abdomen where she pulled softly at the ties that held his hakama around his waist. "You already own my heart and my soul. Now please allow me to give my body to you."

Inuyasha growled low in his throat as his head fell back lazily. The smell of her arousal encircled him, engulfed his senses. The feel of her hands dancing across his heated flesh caused tendrils of sensations to spiral uncontrollably through his body. The sound of her voice was like that of a ghostly banshee calling him to his death and rebirth. Together…the compilation of these things spoke loudly to his loins. It told his heart…his mind…his soul that she was his, she was meant for him and no other. _'Mate'_

The sound of thunder echoed above and around them, causing the two would be lovers to stare at each other as if they were seeing the other for the first time. They both stood naked, as the day they were born, neither was embarrassed or felt there was anything left to hide. Another loud crack resounded about them as the storm that they were oblivious to, drew nearer.

With the quickness he wasn't aware he had, Inuyasha scooped up his soon to be mate and carried her over to the bed where he gently laid her down. Crawling up on the bed so that he was kneeling, he gently shifted her legs so that they were resting open and comfortably. One positioned over each of his parted thighs.

Kagome stared up at him, her eyes clouded with a lustful haze. Reaching out a gentle hand, she ran a solitary finger slowly down from his collarbone to his chest where she circled and plucked gently at each of his nipples inducing a deep sigh and a low moan, almost growl from the hanyou.

Inuyasha shivered while slowly running his claws in small circular motions over the burning flesh of her inner thighs.

The miko quivered under his gentle deliberate ministrations. She raised her hips to him and arched her back upward away from the bed as she whispered with desperation, "Inu…Yasha, please?" Her hand traveled down his chest over his powerful abs to his erect, throbbing member, where she allowed her fingertips to linger for only a moment. "Please…" She didn't totally understand exactly what she was asking him for, but there was not a doubt in her mind that he was the only one that could give it to her.

He heard her soft plea and he knew what she wanted, but he wouldn't rush this. He would make sure that this was something that she remembered. This…this would be their new beginning.

Lowering himself so that he was leaning over her nose-to-nose and chest to breast. He began to slowly sniff around her face and down to her neck. Licking out his tongue he drew a wet line down between her vivacious mounds and then to and around each nipple. Sparing a conscious moment, the hanyou took each nipple fully into his mouth causing his miko to hiss his name repeatedly in pleasure as she arched towards him.

Kagome couldn't explain the sensation that ran down her spine as his heated mouth covered her most sensitive areas. As he sucked aggressively yet gently, the only thought that ran through her mind was how she never wanted this feeling to end.

The Inu prince traveled down away from her breast to her navel while slowly dragging his claws down each of her sides. "Tell me you love me." He ordered softly yet demanding.

The miko's head twisted from right to left as she tried to maintain some shred of decorum. It was a loosing battle. Every touch of his claws against her flesh…every lick of his sensually textured tongue against her sensitive skin pushed her closer to that edge called ecstasy and further away from that thing called reality.

"Say it. Tell me you love me." He whispered again as he moved lower down her stomach to the overly sensitive area of her abdomen.

She squirmed under him as he slowly ran his tongue across the skin of her lower belly. He heard her hiss something that he couldn't quite understand. Glancing up at her the hanyou smirked as he watched her face glow in beautiful shades of reds and soft blushes of pink.

Delving lower he quickly parted the lips that had been calling to him from the beginning of this journey. Licking out his tongue he quickly licked the tip of her woman's hood. Feeling her shiver, he tightened his hold on her and pulled her down to him while whispering softly once more, "Say it."

Kagome felt his mouth close in on her moist slick nest and she shuddered violently. His tongue rolled over her soft outer walls then twisted and dipped into her with such avidity that she lost every shred of decency that she had. She screamed repeatedly and without shame, "I love you! I love you! I love you," as he pulled her more firmly against his mouth and dove deeper and deeper into her.

He devoured her with such grace and enthusiasm that the line between fiction and reality, pain and pleasure blurred. It began to feel like a pleasurable punishment that she never wanted to end.

He could feel her muscles begin to tighten and release around his tongue as her legs that were bent at either side of his head began to tremble uncontrollably. Inuyasha knew her orgasm was mere seconds away so he sucked her womanhood deeper into his mouth while flicking at its tip with his tongue.

Kagome shivered, quacked, trembled, and screamed out words of utter nonsense as her world exploded in bright iridescent lights. Her toes curled and her muscles twitched…convulsed…spasm-ed as if they had a mind of their own.

While she began to slowly come down from her high, Inuyasha kissed his way back up to her neck, then face. There he watched in awe as her body continued twitch and twist. _'Beautiful,'_ was his only thought as he watched her slowly open her gorgeous dark brown orbs and smile shyly up at him.

"Hey," she whispered breathlessly while bringing her arms up so that they encircled his waist.

Kissing the tip of her nose the hanyou whispered with pride, "Enjoyed yourself, eh?"

Biting down on her bottom lip she looked away as if embarrassed.

Inuyasha closed the distance between them with soft delicate, flower like kisses to the side of her neck, then her ear. "Do you want me stop for awhile?"

Moaning she shook her head negatively as she rose up to meet him. "We're not done yet."

He chuckled but didn't respond. Shifting his body so that he was lying comfortably on top of her with his weight distributed on his arms as not to crush her, he questioned, "Are you sure?"

In answer to his question she opened her arms to him and drew his face down to hers. Kagome kissed him gently, deeply and passionately as she maneuvered her arms more snugly around his waist. Pulling him down closer to her she held on to him as if her very life depended on his existence.

"Kagome," Inuyasha stated while pushing up off of her. "I want you to know that I…"

She shushed him with the tip of her finger. "Show me. Show me how you feel, Inuyasha. Your words mean nothing right now."

There were no more words said between the two as the hanyou's lips descended on hers while his free hand shifted his member so that it sat at the slit of her cherry blossom. The wetness of her coated his head, bubbled out to meet him as he ran it up and down her heated slit.

Kagome's hips rose to meet him, tried to force him into her as his kiss deepened so that their tongues were fighting for dominance. She could feel him enter her and she tensed until she felt his kisses travel away from her mouth down to her shoulder.

"Do you trust me?"

She nodded and relaxed as she felt him pull out then reenter her going deeper this time. He was gentle, so gentle that she almost forgot that pain was inevitable.

Inuyasha rocked slowly into her trying to ignore the warmth that wrapped around him, called his name, and promised him pleasure unlike anything he had ever experienced before. He would not hurt her. He would not rush to an end that he was more than looking forward to. Pulling back so that he was almost out of her he rocked his hips forward again until he felt a slight obstruction.

Kagome whimpered as the hanyou applied pressure to her maidens' barrier. Gripping on to her lover's back she rocked sensually against him, telling him to continue and so he did.

Inuyasha rocked back for the last time and then forward as he tore through the last sign of her innocence. He reveled in the feel of her as she clung to him and dug her nails into his sides. He could smell the salt of her tears and he sympathized with her, but there was honestly nothing that he could do to stop it. If they were to be joined as mates, this had to happen.

Stilling his movements he kissed away the salty evidence of her pain.

Kagome sniffled lightly but refused to weep. She wanted this. The two of them were now joined as one. No one and nothing could ever or would ever get between them. Gyrating against him she welcomed him to continue.

The hanyou claimed her body with fevered passion and wanton desire. With every rock of his hips against hers he claimed another portion of her soul until she willingly gave all that she was to him. He chiseled his name across her heart and dared anyone to remove it.

Together they danced in a world without disappointments or regrets. They lay together in a beautiful land made up only of exquisite unnatural dreams, where colors of every shade known to man, danced about them.

In their world…the world created specifically for them…by them, there were no broken dreams, no broken promises, no lost loves, and no confrontations. It was only the two of them, lost forever in each other's arms.

The miko's world collided in a brutal fight with good and evil as the bed she was laying on slipped from beneath her. She could feel the fire in her abdomen ignite to new heights and grow hotter and bigger the more…the deeper her mate dove into her. He rode the waves of her womb as if he had chiseled them there himself. The hanyou hypnotized her with his lips as his hips rocked to and fro, in and out of her. She tried to hold on…she told herself she would not let go! She didn't want to loose this feeling of utter completeness, but he was too good. He egged her on, made it so that she could not deny him.

Inuyasha rode her like a stallion hell bent and determined to win a race only he was running. His muscles flexed, trembled, and pulsed as the heat of her engulfed him, calling him to her, demanding that she give him everything that made her who she was.

Her head twisted as if she was a possessed being. Her hand tangled into the disheveled strands of his silver mane as she lost control. Her hips bucked against him begging him to bring her to her end.

He couldn't fight any longer. The hanyou held on tight to her hips as he thrust into her once…twice…three times! His world, everything that he knew…everything that he loved and adored poured into her at that moment…as the fates blessed their joining.

Heavy breathing and the scent of sex filled the room, as their bodies lay entangled. The miko soothingly rubbed his back as she tried to catch her breath. She tried the grasp the meaning of what they had just done, but all she grasped was that what they had done… What she had just shared with him was amazingly beautiful. Feeling her body being shifted she opened her eyes and looked at him as he pulled the ends of the comforter so that it was covering them.

Inuyasha hugged her close and kissed her forehead then began to chuckle.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing"

"Inuyasha, what's so funny? You shouldn't be laughing right now." Kagome stated while trying to push herself up so that she could look at him. "Why are you laughing? Did I do something funny?" She couldn't help but to think that perhaps she had done something wrong.

Grinning like a pup with a new toy, he replied, "Calm down, Wench. I was just thinking…that we're finally mates, that's all. After everything that we've been through, we're finally mates, wench."

Kagome smiled as well. "Yeah, we're mates, finally." Snuggling deeper into his embrace she asked, "So, this means that we'll be together forever, right?"

"Not yet, we have the do the official ceremony." Inuyasha replied while slowly running his hand over his face as if he was trying to wipe away his fatigue. "I'll have to get in touch with Myoga so that he can perform it." Glancing down at her he asked, "Are you sure you want to be tied to me for the rest of your life?"

Kagome looked at him for a moment then laid her head on his shoulder before she responded, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

The two of them laid in companionable silence for a while, just enjoying each other's company as rain pounded on the roof of their quaint home and the lightning lit up the room.

Breaking the silence Inuyasha stated, "I'm glad we had this talk, because I was sure about to maim that Nokio boy."

"Talk? Is that what you call what we just did? And you better not touch a hair on Nokio's head," replied the Miko in a soft joking voice.

Ignoring her comment about the boy he still wasn't quite certain about, Inuyasha stated, "Put it like this. If you ever want to 'talk' again, just let me know, I'm all for it."

Laughing at his comment she slapped him playfully on his shoulder, "I'm serious!" Settling back into his embrace the euphoric newly mated woman whispered, "I was scared that we would never get this back. I thought that I had lost you."

Laying back the hanyou thought over what she had just said. If he were honest with himself he would've admitted that he was afraid as well. Closing his eyes he sighed contentedly. "You don't ever have to fear something like that again. Nothing, and I do mean nothing will ever tear us apart. I promise you that."

"Inuyasha?" She whispered as sleep slowly started to claim her.

"Hmm?"

She knew this was the wrong time to bring this up, but she had been wondering about this for sometime, "What do you think happened to Kouga? Do…do you think he died?"

The hanyou fell silent. He didn't know how to answer her or even if he could. The last time he had seen the wolf was the day that he had attacked him over Ayame's death. The wolf had been so be grieved and distraught that perhaps death was the best thing for him.

Still the fact remained that he had no clue as to what happened to the pathetic wolf. _'Just another victim of that bastard, Jouyoku. Maybe when things settle down I'll go check and see if his wolves have heard anything about him.'_ Inuyasha glanced down at his now sleeping mate. Shifting her body he slide off the bed and tucked the covers securely around her.

Slipping back into his hakama he walked outside and stood on his porch while the rain fell on and around him. Within 10 second, he was thoroughly soaked from head to toe, but it didn't bother him in the least. He had always secretly loved the way the rain would quiet his mind and allow him to, if only for moment, relax. It was as if it was washing away the old and letting him start anew.

Glancing to his right as the thunder echoed in the distance he frowned thoughtfully. _'Is this really the end?'_

Lightning struck to the east of him lighting up the pasture in front of his home and he smiled. He had come so far. From a homeless orphaned hanyou with nothing and no one to a hanyou with a home and friends…a hanyou with a mate and one day perhaps a family.

Stepping down on the top step he sat down and smiled at nothing and everything. _'Maybe this is a new beginning. Maybe this whole mess with Jojo-fucker was our last 'real' confrontation. There's officially no more jewel…'_

"Inuyasha, what are you doing? You're getting soaked!" The miko exclaimed excitedly while running onto the porch with some dry towels in hand. She had rolled over and found him gone, thus her reason for being here standing in the rain. "What are…"

Before she could finish her statement he grabbed her and pulled her into his lap. Pulling her back against him he shushed her. "Missed me?"

Kagome couldn't help but to think that the man she loved had lost his mind, smiling she replied, "Not really, just wondering why you're out here in the rain?"

Kissing her forehead he hugged her tight, "I'm waiting."

"Waiting for what?"

"The end."

The miko stared at him, _'What is he talking about?'_ Shading her face from the rain she asked as she laid her head back against his shoulder, "The end of what? If you don't mind me asking."

He just sat holding her until the rain started to lighten before he responded softly, "I'm waiting for the rain to end, because that will mean the end of this chapter in our lives. We'll finally be able to truly move on, Kagome. Away from Naraku, the Jewel and especially, that bastard, Jouyoku."

The miko glanced at him, but said nothing.

Cuddling his mate close to his chest they sat together in silence, each lost in their own private dreams of what their future would hold. Together they would patiently wait for one period of their lives to end and another to begin.

**Fin September 4, 2006 8:59pm Fin

* * *

**

**Authors After Thought: **

_I want to personally thank each and every one of you that have ever left me a review, even if it was only to flame me in the beginning. Some of you have been with me from the very first chapter, most joined along the way, to each and every one of you I say, "Thank you."

* * *

_

_**This fic is dedicated to**:_

_I want to personally thank my wonderful beta and consultant, **Neko Lady** for her outstanding job with this fic! I also want to let her know that I am forever indebted to her and would be completely lost with out her! Thank you Neko for not quitting on me, like so many others have. Thank you for being true to who you are and making sure that I am to. Thank you for being you, my friend! Thank you!_

_To my dear friend **Spyrofate**, I bow graciously. Had it not been for you I would've stopped writing this fic at or about the fifth chapter. It's because of you that I trudged on and battled through the flames that I received in the beginning from nameless faceless unimportant people. In the beginning I would only get 3 reviews and I didn't even have to check to know that out of those three one was definitely from you. Even now, while I'm sitting here editing this chapter your sitting on your IM waiting for me to ask some crazy question or come out of left field with a twisted idea. It's that support, and thousands of hours of IM's that have earned you a spot in 'Confrontation' history. Thank you my special, special friend!_

_Now for the ugly, but necessary truth…I do not give permission for anyone to write anything dealing with or around the subject nor characters that I have personally created. This includes Jouyoku, Miebi Kokushi, Loi, Nichi and last but not least Nokio.

* * *

_

_**Acknowledgement: **I will not do individual replies. If you reviewed the last chapter your name is going down in Confrontation history so check for it below._

**_Blackjuju, Sesshyswoman, Aristocratic Assassin, Twinkle, She-wolf1991, Spyrofate, anime89, Anniechanalc-2, Melis2a,Liz Y, SSJO4 Mewtwo, Lizzie Welling, Anime ADHD, Kikyhater92, Animationwriter, Sangofan89, Inu and Weasly are my thing, Lady Nudra, Kurai7enogu, Call Me Shiggy, xHikaris, Inuyasha'slover, Shadow Dragon, ShadowHybrid, demonssjfreak4489, manekinekochan, Natanlvr, Katryn Parker, Cherished18, Inugurl27K, TearsOfHurt13, BlueSkittle, Princess Card Captor, Black Betty, KagomeHig715, azngirlchibi _**

_I will ask you guys for one last favor. I know that most you do not leave reviews for the last chapter, but I would really appreciate it if you guys did. Not because I'm a review whore, which I am, but because I really want to know what you guys think about the way I've ended this chapter and this fic. _

That being said, I'd like to introduce you guys to the Continuation/Sequel, '**Confrontation II: Trials and Tribulations**.' Check out my profile page, chapter one has been posted and is waiting for your wonderful review!


End file.
